Sweet Dreams
by Captaintjf
Summary: Jewel Dixon 30, the youngest of the Dixon Siblings is learning to survive in a whole new world, while trying to protect her 15 year old daughter and her brothers. Now among a group, she finds herself falling for the very man who left her oldest brother handcuffed to a roof. I don't own the Walking Dead. Rick/OC Rated M for Language, gore, implied rape, and possible sexual situation
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: I just binged watch Season 1 in two days. I had never watched it before. I know shocking right! I had read some awesome fan fiction and was like…do I want to give this a shot? So thank you for the author's who encouraged me by writing awesome fiction that I would have never tried before! Isn't that awesome the way that works. OK secondly, I have read a lot of fan fiction where Rick's daughter or sister gets with Daryl or Merle, and my brain decided that something different needed to be done. So, this idea was born. Jewel has over come a lot of things-abusive father, being raped at 15, having a daughter at 15. Her temper is still a Dixon's but she's learned to control it better. Secondly, Lori and Rick were having issues before and already separated in this (Doesn't mean he doesn't care but they aren't going to be together. My ex and I lived together for 7 years for the sake of our son and was best friends. It can happen. Judith is Shane's.) Thirdly, Sophia isn't being killed or Walkerfied. That almost got me to stop watching the 2****nd**** season! I'm watching the 2****nd**** season now. Please review so I know if it's worth continuing.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead Just my OC's.**

**Jewel Dixon- Elizabeth Mitchell**

**Summer Dixon-Sierra McCormick**

_Jewel Dixon opened up an eye and looked at the clock, cussing silently as she looked at the alarm clock blinking Four AM as she picked up her cell phone. "Someone better be dying," she answered._

"_It's Jane, we need you to come to the hospital," her boss informed her._

_Jewel sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Emergency procedures bein' called?"_

"_It's getting bad, we need all the staff. Military's coming in, we need to prep the patients for emergency transport," Jane informed her._

_Jewel got up and closed her bedroom door. She could hear the hesitation in the older woman's voice. "Jane, what do you really want to say?" the blond woman asked her friend and mentor._

"_If I was you, I'd pack Summer up, call your brothers' and head to Atlanta," Jane answered._

"_What about you? You stayin?" the younger woman._

"_I'm already here," the woman simply stated. "I don't have any family, besides you and Summer. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter and granddaughter. I'm beggin' you, do not come in. I'm beggin' you to call, and God help me for saying this, Merle. I know Daryl won't go anywhere without him. I'll write down that I couldn't get hold of you. It's already bad," the woman told her. "You know where my emergency supplies are, go into my room get them. Take them as well as yours, you understand me?"_

_Jewel knew it was bad if the gray haired black woman was telling her to call her brothers'. Jane couldn't stand Merle, wouldn't let him in her house to visit. Daryl was more polite, for Jewel's and Summer's sake. "I don't feel right about just leavin' you," Jewel told her as she grabbed an over sized bag._

"_Now you listen, I don't have a lot of time. You come here, you're goin' to die, just like the rest of us. I know I'm not walkin' out of this hospital alive, and I'll put a gun in my mouth before I turn into one of those things. I'd never survive out there. You, you have Summer and you are not goin' to leave that poor child alone. She needs her mother. Now, promise me, you aint gonna show up here," the woman begged her._

"_I promise," Jewel told the older woman as she heard a scream. "Jane?"_

"_I've got to go…take care of that child and yourself," Jane told her as she hung up._

_Jewel took a breath as she went to the door across the hall. "Summer," she said as she opened the bedroom door. "Summer, I need you to get up," she told her 15 year old daughter as she threw a backpack on the bed._

"_What? It's not even light outside," the teen moaned as she rolled over._

"_Summer Grace, I do not have time to argue with you. Jane called from the hospital," Jewel told her daughter as she sat down. "I need you to pack a bag, no make up. Things you would take for an extended camping trip."_

_Summer sat up as she turned on her bedside lamp. Her own blue eyes meeting her mothers. "Is this about whatever is on the news?"_

"_Yes. Jane made me promise to get you and me out of the city. She even told me to call your uncles', Merle included," Jewel told her as she stood up._

_Jewel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "She hate's Uncle Merle and his racist attitude, not to mention the drug use, or the drinkin'," she pointed out._

"_Then I don't need to tell you how serious this is," she warned the teen. "Ten minutes," she told her daughter. "Then I want you to empty everythin' out of the medicine cabinets, then pack your arrows that your Uncle Darryl gave you. I'm getting' the knives."_

"_You taking the first aid kits' from Jane's room?" the teen asked as she got up._

_Jewel nodded. Jane had a fear of something bad happening and her being without bandages and medicine. They both used to tease the woman she could open up her own hospital with the three first aid kits she had under her bed, not to mention the smaller one that she made Jewel keep in her car. "When you get down stairs, start loading the car."_

"_Mom…are we picking up Jane?" the teen asked._

_Jewel touched Summer's face. "No darlin' we aren't. We're going to drive to your uncles' and hopefully knowing them they are already packin'."_

"_You can't leave Jane…we can't. We have to get her," the teenager said, panic in her voice._

"_Summer, listen," Jewel told her as she grabbed the teens' face gently. "Jane made me promise to take you out, keep you safe. I promised her. She knew what she was sayin'. She saved my life once, made me see I had someone to live for, to make me better, not to repeat the same mistakes of my parents'. I promised her that I would do my best tryin' to get you to safety. I know, baby, I know how you are feelin' I am feelin' the same way. Hell, your Uncle Merle would say some choice words for hearin' me say this, but that woman is the closest thing I ever had to a mother. So, if I thought there was a chance, I'd be the first to go through hell for her," she told her daughter. "Now I need you to start packin', can you do that for me?"_

_Jewel nodded as she kissed her forehead. "We're Dixons."_

"_The only thing that can kill a Dixon…is a Dixon," the teen said with fear in her voice._

Summer came running up to the tent her and her mother shared. "Mom…they're back, and Uncle Merle's not with them…" the fifteen year informed her.

Jewel looked up from folding the laundry. "What do you mean he's not with them?"

"Glenn said something about everybody bein' fine but Uncle Merle…I didn't ask him what he meant, but he isn't with him," Summer told her mother.

Jewel sighed as she stood up. "Hell's Bells," she cursed as she grabbed her knife putting it on her belt and went out of the tent. "Summer wait here," she ordered her daughter.

"Yeah right," Summer answered as she saw her mother give her a warning glance. "You can yell later, he's my uncle."

Jewel sighed as she marched up to the group.

"Well at least it's the calmer of the Dixon siblings'," the black man mumbled under his breath.

Jewel counted the members of the group. "Alright, six of you left, six of you are back, but seems you replaced someone. Where's my brother? Glenn," Jewel asked as she turned to the younger man. Jewel stood eye to eye with the Koren man both being five foot nine.

"Why did I know you were going to ask me that?" Glenn asked. "There was a problem."

"A problem?" she asked as she turned and looked at the new comer in the sheriff's uniform. "Alright, since you're the new face, want to tell me where my brother is?"

The sheriff took a breath. "Look your brother was causin' us trouble, endangering us all, I handcuffed him to a pipe on a roof, he's still there."

"What the hell? You handcuffed my uncle to a roof?" Summer yelled.

Jewel glanced at her. "I know I didn't hear you cuss. Don't interrupt again, or you're goin' to the tent," she warned her daughter. She turned her attention back to the man. "You left my brother handcuffed to a roof? Like a trapped animal? With all those walkers' out there?" she asked.

"Jewel, we had no choice," Andrea told her.

Jewel looked at the other woman. "There's always a damn choice!" she yelled. "You signed his death warrant, do you understand that?" she asked as she started walking away.

"I'm sorry, but it was either us or him," the Sheriff said as he grabbed her elbow.

Jewel tensed and looked down at his hand on her elbow. "Unless you're one of my brother's or I'm sleepin' with you, you better remove that hand right now," she warned.

The man in the Sherriff's uniform had felt her immediately tense up when he took her elbow. He let it go. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand…"

Jewel raised her hand. "Let me guess what happened, and please correct me if I'm wrong. My brother got high, and he started bein' some prick callin' some of the group racist names. Am I right?"

"You're right," the sheriff answered.

"Well it's not like I didn't try to warn you all, didn't I? Shane?" Jewel asked as she turned her attention to the other man. "What did I tell you?"

Shane sighed. "That you should go and if we let Merle go, he'd cause problems," he said.

"Want to remind me what your answer was?" Jewel asked the man. She disliked Shane from the moment she had met him, she didn't know why, but something about him had bugged her.

"That you needed to stay here with your daughter because she only had one parent," Shane answered.

"Well, I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so," Jewel said as she turned back to the newcomer. "I've known him for 35 years, I know how my older brothers' can be. Merle doesn't play well with anyone and I tried to warn you. You can all say what you want, but you leavin' him handcuffed to a roof, that's on you," she told the man. "His blood is on your hands, you fought to come back to your family. Morales, Andrea and you, you're back with your family but one of my family is missing! My flesh and blood. I'm sure that on your way back they warned you that the other Dixon's probably wouldn't be happy. Lucky for you, I've learned to control the Dixon temper, you're not goin' to be so lucky with Daryl tomorrow," she said as she turned. "Summer, let's go," she told her daughter.

Summer glanced at her but didn't move.

"Summer Grace, now," she warned as she walked away with her daughter in tow.

Authors Note: The title "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" is from the song by Marilyn Manson from the same name. I heard it, saw a fan made video on you tube with it for the Walking Dead and was like yep that fits. PLEASE Review. This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction and I don't know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for those who are following my story after one chapter! Thank you for those who made the story a favorite after one chapter. PLEASE review, it motivates me!**

**Jewel and Summer were not in the visiting mood and did not hear Rick's explanation at the fire. **

**OK, so Merle's language is not mine in the flashback…don't hate me! **

_Jewel sighed as she pulled up to the trailer park. "Home sweet home," she mumbled to herself. "Summer start putting the stuff in the truck."_

"_We're not taking the car?" she asked as she stood up._

"_Not enough gas, and you saw the lines," Jewel told her daughter as Merle walked out of the trailer. "Merle."_

"_Well, look who we got here, it's Miss Uppity Nurse. Droppin' the kid off? Goin' to the hospital? Abandonin' your family? You're god at that," Merle told her as he put stuff in the truck._

"_If I remember correctly, you were the one always leavin' Daryl and me," Jewel said as she put her bag in the truck. "Summer, go help your Uncle Daryl," she ordered._

"_Didn't you just tell me to unload the car?" the teenager questioned._

"_I know I didn't hear you just sass your mother," Merle told his niece. "You heard her, inside," he told her._

"_Oh yeah this is going to be fun," Summer said as she passed Merle. _

_Merle rolled his eyes as he put the stuff in the truck. "So, where's that Nigger friend of yours?"_

_Jewel shook her head. "Jane, her name is Jane. She told me not to come to the hospital…to get to Atlanta with Summer. Even told me to come here," she said. _

"_Well, at least she had some sense for a…" Merle started to say._

"_Don't," she told him. "You know, she was there when you couldn't be. She got me and Summer out of here, she helped me become a Nurse. You know if I hadn't stopped drinkin' I could have wound up like momma or daddy," she told him as she pulled out the first aid kits from the trunk._

"_Wouldn' have happen', Daryl and I wouldn' have let it," Merle said as he took the kits out of her hand._

"_Right, like you could have stopped it, Merle. All I ever wanted was for Summer to be better then me, not to make the same mistakes as me," she told her older brother. "So far so good, but now I'm askin' for a little help. Noticed you didn' tell me to leave, and you're puttin' my stuff in the truck," she pointed out as she smirked at him._

"_Girl," he warned. _

"_What? Just cause Daryl would follow you off a bridge for you, don't mean I would, and you know it," Jewel informed him._

_Merle picked up a purple bag. "Hell girl what do you have in this? Bricks."_

"_That would be your nieces," Jewel said as she took out her backpack. "This is mine. A teenagers definition of what you need and an adult's is different," she said as she shrugged. "Don't change the subject."_

"_I wouldn' turned you and Summer away, wouldn' do that to family. You know that, baby sister," Merle told her._

_Jewel walked over to his motorcycle. "You're takin' that sticker off," she told him as she pointed to the swastika._

"_You know better then to talk to me like that," he warned. "You also know my answer to that."_

_Jewel sighed. "I swear if I hear my daughter spoutin' your racist bull, you and I are goin' to have issues."_

"_We already have issues," Merle pointed out as she started walking inside._

"_Alright so, bigger issues," Jewel said with a grin back at him. "Love you big brother," she told him as she walked inside. "Daryl? Where's the brother I can actually stand?"_

_Daryl handed Summer a box of canned items. "Got it?"_

"_Yes Uncle Daryl," Summer said as she walked outside._

"_Hey kid sister," Daryl said as he hugged her. "The two of you gonna be OK travelin' together?"_

"_Summer and me?" Jewel asked as she opened the cabinets to make sure there wasn't anything else to take._

"_You know who I'm talkin' about," Daryl told her. "You an' Merle are oil and water, always have been."_

"_And you always been the peacekeeper. We'll keep our cool for Summer's sake," she told him._

"_Middle child, keeping' the peace and all," Daryl told her. "Summer told me about Jane…" he said._

"_Don't want to think about that right now Daryl, right now we got to get goin'," she told him._

Jewel opened one of the first aid kits and took out Neosporin and bandages as she zipped it back up.

"What are you doin?" Summer questioned as she sat up in the tent.

"Carl told me his dad had been shot before this, I was goin' to check on the bandages," Jewel told her daughter as she stood up.

The younger blond looked at her mother. "Isn't Carl's dad the idiot who handcuffed Uncle Merle to a roof and left him there?"

Jewel glanced at her daughter. "One, don't be callin' an adult an idiot, even though it may be the right word for him," she warned. "Two, just because the idiot left your Uncle on a rooftop, doesn't mean he still should get an infection from his wound."

"I don't think Uncle Merle or Uncle Daryl would agree," Summer told her.

"Well your Uncle Merle just about disagrees with me about everythin' so that won't be such a surprise, and Uncle Daryl is out huntin' so he doesn't have a say in the matter," she said as she found the scissors. "Stay here."

"What about my say in the matter?" Summer asked.

Jewel sighed as she stood up. "Summer, the world may be goin' to hell in a hand basket, but common decency should never go out of style. Now stay here," she repeated as she walked out of the tent in the dark. "Hey Dale, can you keep an eye out on the tent for me?" she called up to the older man on the RV.

"Sure, you need help with something?" Dale asked.

"Where's the newcomer? Carl's dad?" she asked.

"Over by the trees. I'm trustin' you aren't goin' to go off on him about Merle," Dale told the younger woman.

"He's gonna get enough of that tomorrow from the other Dixon, I'm just checkin' on his wound," Jewel answered as she walked out to the tree line. "Carl told me that you got shot before all this," she told him as she walked up to him.

The man looked at her as he lowered the gun. "Yeah, you here to talk about your brother?"

"No, I'm actually here to check on the wound," Jewel answered as she held up the bandages. "I am a nurse…was a nurse. I didn't think to wear my uniform," she said as she nodded to his uniform. "Don't think that I'm still not mad at you leavin' my brother handcuffed to a roof but I'm tryin' to teach my daughter common decency still exists," she said as she held out her hand. "Hello I'm your nurse for this hell hole, Jewel Dixon and I would like to check your bandages. The last thing you need is let'n that get an infection out here."

"Rick Grimes," he introduced as he shook her hand.

"Alright, Rick mind takin' off your shirt and holdin' the bandages?" she asked. "I wanted to get you before you went in the tent with your wife."

Rick looked at her as he took off his shirt. "I'll be here all night," he told her. "We were separated a few weeks, before I got shot."

"Didn't mean to pry, sorry," she told him as she handed him the bandages.

"You weren' prying, you made an assumption, probably would have been right a few years ago," he told her as he sat down.

Jewel nodded as she bent down and cut the bandages off. "So what happened? I mean Carl told me that his father had died."

Rick nodded as she cut the bandages off. "He had every right to think that. I woke up at the hospital, disorientated and full of fear, and confusion."

Jewel paused a moment before continuing. "You woke up in the hospital…just a few days ago? Didn't know any of this was happenin? Seriously?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, seemed like a bad dream."

Jewel let out a snort. "You mean it still doesn't feel like a bad dream now?" she asked as she touched the wound. "You're lucky, it's healin' pretty good. You were probably dehydrated too, when you woke up."

"I was," he answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Jewel asked as she started applying the Neosporin on him.

"Well considerin' you're applying a bandage to me, when you didn't have too after what happened with your brother, yeah you can ask a question," Rick told her.

"The hospital….how bad was it?" she asked. "I mean…was there any chance any staff got out…" she asked.

Rick looked at her. "I couldn't say for sure, but from what I saw, no," he answered. "You were supposed to be there wasn't you? Had friends?"

Jewel finished bandaging him up. "All done," she said as she sat down beside him. "I worked at a small clinic, few miles outside the hospital. When just a few cases were reported, we transferred all the patients to the main hospital, combined resources. We were all on call, in case the military got mobilized. A good friend, an older woman, Jane, she was the one who helped me get through nursing' school, watched Summer while I went to school at night so I wouldn't have to pay a sitter. She called me middle of the night to tell me that all the staff had been called in. There was something in her voice, some hesitati'n. When I asked her what she really wanted to tell me, she made me promise to get Summer, pack up, and get to my brothers. She hated Merle, wouldn' let him in her house," she told him.

"So you knew it was serious?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah," Jewel answered as she looked away.

"You did the right thing," Rick told her. "You're daughter wouldn't have her mother right now. Her father around?"

Jewel laughed. "If he was, I'd have a bullet in his head. Always been Summer and me, since I was 15. Daryl helped when he could, Merle was well a pain in my ass but he's still family."

"Why did you come check on me? I mean I did leave him on the roof," he told her.

Jewel stood up. "Two wrongs don't make a right Rick. You had a wound, I was a nurse, I have the supplies, which you can thank Jane for. I'm tryin' to teach my daughter that some humanity is left in the world. I know you can understand that for your son."

Rick nodded. "I am sorry."

"Well, you got to tell Daryl tomorrow, that's on you," she told him. "And, Summer and I, we may not even be able to stop him from throwin' a punch," she told him. "Night Rick," she said as she walked away.

**Please review****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! More please! Thank you for those who have followed this and those who have made it a favorite. I am still blown away!**

**Kaden isn't supposed to be a liked character, he's going to be walker bait (instead of Sophia) but his two little brothers remind Daryl and her of the three Dixon siblings. Not all chapters will have flashbacks, so far I've tied them in. Not promising all the time. Summer's POV will be coming in later on, and I've never done a more then one POV story before so it'll be interesting. **

**I'm sorry if I'm not writing good enough in Daryl's tone, I tried!**

_Daryl came through the door and pulled his father off from beating Jewel. "You son of a Bitch, you want to hit someone?" he asked. "Merle and I weren't enough?" he questioned as he punched him._

"_Tell him slut! Tell him you let some dickhead knock you up!" Will Dixon slurred._

"_Jewel, truck now," her 18 year old brother ordered. "Keep your 'ands off 'er," he ordered as he went out the door and got in the truck. "'Hat I tell 'ou about bein' home alone 'ith him," Daryl told her as he drove to the edge of the woods. "You OK?"_

"_Yeah…." she answered. _

"_Clyde's not 'onna hurt you anymore, not comin' around anymore when Merle's 'ome," Daryl assured her as he hugged her. "I think you should tell Merle, especially now."_

"_Why? Do you think he 'ould believe me? He'd take 'is good friends word," Jewel told him._

_Daryl brought her chin up and made her look at him. "You may not like our dear bot'er but whatever you think of him, he loves you. And he'd 'ever hurt you intentionally, and he'd 'urt anyone he knew was 'urtin' you. Just like I did," he told her._

"_Promise me, you won't tell 'im Daryl. Promise me!" Jewel begged._

_Daryl sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "I 'romise you. But you know 'es gonna 'ave the same reaction to you being 'regnant that dad did."_

"_I know, but he'll still 'elp, just like you," Jewel told him._

Jewel glanced up from behind her tent seeing the twenty year old male looking around to make sure that no one was around before he checked the empty tent before going to the next one. She reached into the waist band of her jeans and grabbed her knife and threw it, aiming perfectly landing right next to his hand.

"Son of a Bitch!" the man yelled.

Jewel didn't say a word before retrieving her knife. "Didn't my brothers' tell you to stay away Kaden?"

"Funny, I don't see either one of them here," he told her.

"So, that gives you the right to come snoppin' around hopin' to find my 15 year old daughter alone?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel you need help?" Dale questioned from on top of the RV.

"You see Summer?" Jewel asked as she kept her eyes on Kaden.

"She's out with Amy, everythin' OK?" Dale asked.

"Send Shane or Rick over," Jewel said.

"Got it," Dale said.

"Your brothers' are idiots, leaving the two of you alone, you're not always gonna be around to protect that hot teen of yours," Kaden warned her.

Jewel put the knife on the tip of his chin. "Oh they know I can take care of myself, and that I'd 'ill anyone 'fore they touched Summer. Trust me, if it wasn't for your lit' brothers', the first time you snooped 'round my daughter, Merle would 'ave found a walker to feed you to," she told him.

"I'd put that down if I was you, bitch," Kaden told her.

Jewel poked the knife harder into his chin, causing a bit of blood to come down. "You ain't seen a bitch Kaden," she warned him.

"Jewel, what's going on?" Shane asked as he came up with Rick.

"Oh this prick just was going into my tent lookin' for my 15 year old daughter, thinking' no one was around," Jewel told them.

"She's insane, I 'as just…" Kaden started.

"Just what?" Rick asked. "These aren't your tents are they?" he asked.

"I think we talked about this before, Kaden. You stay up there with your brothers', do what's asked and stay away from the women and girls," Shane warned him.

"The bitch is holdin' a knife on me," Kaden pointed out.

Rick looked at Shane. "I don't see a thin' do you?"

"Nope, I just see a woman protectin' what's hers. Go on Kaden, back up to camp. You and I are going to have 'nother talk," Shane told him as he pressed the gun in his back. "You comin' Rick?" he asked as he glanced between Jewel and Rick.

"In a minute," he told the other man as Shane nodded and walked away.

Jewel wiped the little bit of blood out of her knife. "You're bandage ok?"

"Yeah, maybe until your other brother get back, you and Summer should move up to the main camp," Rick suggested.

Jewel laughed and shook her head. "For some reason, I don't think the rest of the camp would agree 'ith you, Sherriff."

"From what I've been 'earing from people, they don't have a problem with you and Summer," Rick told her.

"No, it's my brothers'," Jewel told him. "See in my book, then they have a problem with me," she told him. "I can handle myself," she told him.

"I don't doubt you can, but I'd feel a little bit more comfortable if you just was a little closer to camp," he told her.

Jewel looked at him. "And I'd be more comfortable if my 15 year old daughter wasn't anywhere near Kaden Armstrong. Him and his two brothers, they didn' grow up to far from where Merle and Daryl lived in the trailer park. Mitch and Luke are 7 and 9. I personally know what can 'appen when your oldest brother is an ass," she told him.

Rick ran his hand through his hair. "I've 'een thinking' about what you said, your brother's blood being on my hands, you're right."

Jewel looked at him. "Well, there isn' anything you can do about now, the damage is done."

"I chained the door," the black man said as he walked toward them.

Jewel looked past Rick and then at the man. "What T Dog?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"I chained the door to the roof on my way out. I dropped the key, it was an acciden' and that's on me, but on the way out, I chained the door. I told them all last night, around the camp fire. The stair case is narrow, maybe half a dozen geeks can get through at a time. That's not enough to break that chain not that padlock. Your brother's alive on that roof, and that's on me," he explained.

Jewel looked at him then at Rick. "You didn' bother to mention that last night, when I was bandaging' your wound?"

"I was about ready to tell you now," Rick said.

"Do you know what this 'eat will do to a man, even a man Merle's size? Hells Bells, tell me where he is, I'm goin' after him!" Jewel told the two men.

"You can't go, you know that," Rick told her. "Think of Summer," he told her. "I haven't known you long, but I know that you aren't goin' to leave your teenage daughter alone in camp, without family. You don't trust anyone for that," he reasoned with her.

"It won't be long til Daryl get's back, and when he does, I'll tell him, I'm not runnin' from it," T Dog said.

Jewel looked at both of them and started to say something before she heard a scream.

"That's Carl," Rick said as he started to run toward the noise.

T Dog and Jewel looked at each other before taking off after him.

TBC in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 4**

**More people are following! YAY! I decided to do a Rick/Lori scene before Dale told him and Shane that Jewel needed help. Just to remind everyone that Rick and Lori were separated and probably would have been divorced by now. And, in my head Shane and Lori were doing something before this. This makes it easier for it to be 'over' between them. Then Daryl shows up! So I apologize if any characters are OCC. I'm doing my best but the accents, they are hard!**

Rick walked up to where Lori was hanging clothes. "Carl up yet?" he asked.

"He's helping Sophia gather laundry," Lori told him. "I had expected you to come to the tent last night."

Rick looked at her. "You made it perfectly clear a while ago that you and I were done," he told her.

"You were shot, the world ended, thought maybe we could talk," Lori told him. "You didn't go through hell just to get back to your family for nothing."

Rick looked at her and stepped closer to her. "I'm not dumb Lori," he said lowering his voice. "You and Shane. When you asked me to leave, don' you think I put two and two together? My best friend and my wife?" he asked. "Yes, I fought to get back to Carl, and to you. You are his mother and I will never forget that. For him we need to get along, but you and me the way it was, it's dead. It's been dead for a while and you can't deny that."

"I swear to you that Shane and I never…not until after," Lori told him as he kept her voice down.

"But how long would it 'ave been if the word didn't end Lori? If I hadn't been shot? You were thinking' bout it. I've accepted it, I can pretend, for our son's sake you and I are best friends. I can pretend, for the sake of this camp, that there's nothing wrong between Shane and me. But, for you and I goin' back to what they were back a year ago, that's not goin' to happen Lori. So please, for Carl's sake, let's be civil," Rick told her. "Out here we need to show him a united front, Lori."

Lori started to say something before Dale cleared his throat. "Rick, I hate to interrupt, but there's a problem."

Rick looked up. "What is it Dale?"

"Jewel's got a knife to Kaden Armstrong's throat, he was tryin' to sneak into her tent, presumably to see if Summer was alone," Dale told the other man.

"Shane," Rick called out.

"Yeah?" the other man questioned as he came around the tents.

"Dale says there's a problem with a guy named Armstrong," Rick reported.

Shane grabbed his gun. "Worse of a problem then Merle Dixon. Let me guess, he's snooping around there tents? First night of camp, he cornered Summer, I thought that between Merle, Daryl and Jewel, he'd be tied up. If his two litt' brothers didn' pop out of the car when they did, he would have been dead," he explained.

Rick nodded. "Seems I got here right in the knick of time," he told the other man.

Jewel and T Dog looked at each other as they heard the scream of the boy and both took after Rick.

"Mom!" the boy yelled as he ran to Lori.

"Carl you OK?" Rick asked his son as the rest of the group gathered around.

"I've got him!" Lori said as the group ran in the direction Carl came from.

They all stop as they see a walker eating the carcass of a deer, arrows sticking out the end. "Uncle Daryl is close," Summer whispered to her mother as she joined them.

The walker turned and came after them, Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim, and Morales start to beat on it with their objects. Dale finished it off by chopping its head off with an axe as he looked shocked.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale told the group.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim told them as they heard branches snap and footsteps approach.

Summer and Jewel exchanged knowing glances before Daryl came out of the woods.

"Oh Jesus," Dale mumbled.

"Son of a Bitch. That's my deer. Look at it, all gnawed up by this filthy, disease bearing motherless poxy bastard," Daryl yelled as he kicked the walker.

"Well in all fairness Uncle Daryl, you don't know if he was motherless 'fore this," Summer said as she tried to make a joke.

Jewel glanced at her daughter before she took a breath. "Daryl, calm down, you're gonna bring more of those things up here."

"She's right, son, that's not helping," Dale told him.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked.

"I would not risk that," Shane answered.

Daryl sighed. "Damn shame. I got some squirrel, that'll have to do."

Summer glanced at Jewel. "I'll take it back to camp, Uncle Daryl."

Daryl looked at her as he handed it to her. "You in trouble with your Uncle Merle or your momma?" he asked the teen as the head of the walker came back to life.

"Oh God!" Amy exclaimed as Summer jumped back before Daryl shot it with one of his arrows.

"It has to be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" Daryl asked as he turned back to Summer who was already on her way back to camp with the squirrels and Amy. "She in trouble?" he asked Jewel.

"No, actually been pretty tame for a 15 year old moody teen with Dixon blood, livin' in a world where the dead come back to life," Jewel answered as they walked away. She gave Rick a backward glance as to say 'now would be a good time as any.'

"Where's Merle?" Daryl questioned. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up," he yelled at his brother.

Jewel took a breath. "Daryl…" she said.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane told him.

Daryl looked at Jewel then at Shane "About what?" he asked.

"About Merle, there was a problem in Atlanta…." Shane started to explain.

"Is he dead?" Daryl asked.

Jewel took a breath. "They don't know," she told her older brother.

"What do you mean they don't know?" Daryl asked his sister. "He either is or isn't," he told the group.

Rick took a breath and went forward. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," he told Daryl as he reached out his hand.

Daryl turned his attention to the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes," he introduced himself.

Daryl looked at him. "Rick Grimes you got something to tell me?" he asked.

"Your brother was a dangerous to us all, so I handcuffed him to a piece of metal. He's still there," Rick told Daryl.

Jewel ran her hand through her hair. "Doesn' sound any better the second time then it was the first time you said it."

Daryl looked at Rick. "Hold on let me process this. You're sayin' that you handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

Daryl rushed to him ready to attack him, Rick pushes him off.

"Daryl! Calm down!" Jewel yelled at him.

"Hey watch the knife!" T Dog yelled as Daryl took out his knife.

Shane grabbed Daryl from the back and put him in a choke hold pulling him back.

"Let him go!" Summer yelled.

"OK OK, you need to calm down, you're scaring your niece," Shane told him.

"You're the one who has my Uncle in a choke hold you prick!" Summer yelled at him.

"Summer," Jewel warned as she held up her hand.

"You best let me go," Daryl warned him.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane told him.

"Daryl, please just listen," Jewel begged.

Daryl glanced at Jewel. "Choke hold's illegal," he told Shane.

"You can file a complaint," Shane told him. "Come on man, we can keep this up all day," Shane told him.

Rick bent down in front of him. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think you can manage that? Not for your sake, but for your sister and your nieces. Do you think you can manage that?" he asked.

"Please Daryl," Jewel begged as she rubbed Summer's back.

Daryl nodded. "Fine," he said.

Shane let him go. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others," Rick told him.

"Didn' Jewel try to tell you that Shane?" Daryl asked.

"I already pointed that out," Jewel answered.

"It's not Rick's fault, I had the key and I dropped it," T Dog told him.

Daryl looked at him. "You couldn't pick it up?"

T Dog looked at him. "Well, I dropped it down the drain."

"Is that suppose' to make us feel better? Cause it really doesn't, well not for me anyway," Summer told the man.

"It doesn' me either," Daryl assured his niece.

Jewel took a breath. "T Dog said he locked the door, with a padlock, so the walkers couldn't get to him," she told her brother as she tried to diffuse the situation.

T Dog nodded. "That's got to count for something."

"Hell with y'all! Just tell me where he is so I can go get him!" Daryl yelled at him.

"I'll go with you, he's my uncle," Summer said.

Daryl and Jewel exchanged glances. "No you're goin' to stay here with your momma," Daryl told her.

"I'll show you," Rick told him.

Jewel gave a nod. "Let's go take a walk, Daryl. Calm down for a few minutes," she told her brother.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 5**

**AH reviews! Love reviews. See you review and I write faster (well I had more time this weekend but we'll go with the reviews.) I'm loving all the love I'm getting from this story. Now a little of Summer's POV. I personally can see a 15 year old telling Lori off. I also changed a little bit of the conversation around so it would fit Jewel and Summer being there. It all happened just a little different.**

Summers POV:

Shane looked at Rick. "What guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," Rick told them.

"Ammo?" the other man asked.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted," Rick answered.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked.

"Dad, I don't want you to go," Carl told his father.

Lori sighed. "To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand," she told Rick.

Summer had came up right in the middle of the conversation. "Mind sayin' that a little bit louder Mrs. Grimes? I don' think my uncle and mom heard you," she told the older woman. Summer bit a piece of skin off her thumb and shook her head.

"Summer…it's not what…I mean," Lori said as she stood up.

"You said what you mean. I had a good friend, Jane, that always said you want to know what people think of you, listen to 'hat they say about you behind your back," she told the other woman. "You don't like my Uncle, I get that. Hell, my mother can't stand him half the time. Don't you think we all know that if Uncle Merle and Daryl couldn' hunt or my mother didn't have the first aid kits, or me, you all wouldn't 'ave let them stay in camp," Summer told them.

Shane and Lori exchanged glances. "Summer it's nothing' against you or your mother, you have to know that," Shane told the teen.

"Last name is Dixon, we come from the same gene pool," Summer said.

Rick nodded. "I'm going back, Summer, we'll bring him back. You don't have to worry about that."

Summer looked at him. "Don't promise something' you can't guarantee. Even if you get to him, he's gonna be pissed and ready for blood. I just came up to see if I could take Carl down with Sophia, Mitch and Luke down to the lake."

"You need any help keeping' an eye on all those youngsters?" Kaden asked.

"Armstrong," Shane warned.

"No, unless you're gonna offer yourself up as walker bait?" Summer asked.

Rick tried not to laugh. "I don' see why not. Dale can keep an eye on you guys, from the RV. You got a weapon?" he asked the teen.

Summer looked at him as if that was the dumbest question in the world before producing two large hunting knives. "Also got my cross bow in my tent I can get," she told him.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea," Lori said.

"Is it such a good idea for a boy to be listenin' to his parents argue about doin' the right thing?" Summer asked. "Mitch, Luke come on let's go see if we can catch some dinner!"

Two young blond boys come running out of a car. "What are we tryin' to catch?" the older one asked.

"Don't know let's see what's out there," Summer said. "So can Carl come or not?"

Lori sighed. "Alright," she said as she gave Rick a look before going to the RV.

"Come on guys! Sophia's waiting for us," Summer said as she walked away with the three boys.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel bent down beside Daryl as he packed some things. "I know what our big brother was planning'," she told him.

Daryl looked at her then back to his bag. "Don't know 'at your talkin' about."

"Don't even try lying. Merle was planning' on robbing this camp blind and talkin' you into helping'. Only reason he hadn't done it yet was because he couldn' figure out a way to try to get me to go along with it," Jewel told him.

"You know how Merle is, means nothing' by it," Daryl told her. "All talk no action," he said as he bit the skin off his thumbnail.

"Would you stop that? Summer's pickin' up that nasty habit from you," Jewel told him.

Daryl huffed as he spit out the skin. "Sorry, I'll keep an eye out for a manicure kit when I'm in town," he told his sister.

Jewel shook her head. "I'm not sayin' what they did was right, but you said it yourself, you know how Merle is. You know exactly what happened. He took drugs with him."

"You checked his stash?" Daryl questioned.

"The one I know 'bout. I do have a teenager to worry 'bout," Jewel reminded him. "I knew there 'as gonna be trouble before they got back. Merle's mouth needs to be sewed shut when he's high," she told him. "Daryl, I don't want to lose another brother. You need to come back, even if it means leavin' Merle. Do you understand me? I can't do this alone," she insisted.

Daryl kissed his sisters' head. "I'm comin' back and I'm bringin' Merle back," he assured her.

"So what happens if he does come back? You think he's not gonna plot some revenge?" Jewel asked her older brother. "He's probably thinking' of ways to kill everyone now."

Daryl sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he told her. "You got the gun? In case something' happens while we're gone."

Jewel nodded. "Yeah, I got my gun. Runnin' low on ammo," she told him. "Let me get you a first aid kit," she said as she stood up and went to her tent. "Oh Kaden Armstrong was snoopin' around while you were out huntin."

Daryl looked at her. "Is that why there's a nice new knife hole in the front of your tent?"

"Yep," Jewel answered. "Summer wasn' around, if you were worried."

"Maybe he should come with me, lookin' for Merle," Daryl said.

Jewel tried not to laugh. "As appealing as that idea is, he does have his two brothers' to look after. And, we both know that's why we haven't killed him yet," she told him as she fixed a small first aid kit. "Take and fill an extra canteen of 'ater, he's going to be dehydrated, most likely seein' things. Don't let 'im drink to fast, he'll cramp up."

"Yes Dr. Dixon," Daryl teased as he adjusted his arrows. "Summer get your but over here and give me a hug before I go!"

Summer walked over and hugged him. "Come back safe?"

Daryl looked down at the five foot two teen. "You know only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."

Summer nodded. "Doesn' mean I'm not gonna worry til you get back."

"Well of course, your gonna worry about me, I'm your favorite Uncle," he teased as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Take care of your momma while I'm gone."

"Always do, and if you happen to find a chocolate bar while your out, then we'll talk about you bein' my favorite Uncle," Summer said with a laugh as she went into the tent to get her bow and arrows.

"Stay in sight of the RV and Dale," Jewel warned her daughter.

"Got it," she answered as she went out.

Daryl and Jewel walked to the rest of the group. "Let's get this show on the road," Daryl told Rick.

Shane looked at Rick. "So could you just throw me a bone here man? Could you just tell me why? Why you would risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon."

Jewel and Daryl both looked at him. "Hey choose your words more carefully," Daryl warned him.

Shane looked at Daryl. "No, I did. Douche bag is what I meant. Merle Dixon…the guy that wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst….me. Thirst and exposure. We left him trapped like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything' to die, let alone a human bein'," Rick told Shane as he cast a glance at Jewel.

"I gave Daryl an extra canteen, for Merle. Told him not to let him drink to fast," Jewel told him.

"So you and Daryl that's your big plan?" Lori questioned.

Rick turned and looked at Glenn.

"Oh come one, you got to be kidding me," Glenn said.

"You know the way, you've been there before…in and out, no problem. You said it yourself, it's not fair for me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along, and I know Lori would too," he said.

Shane shook his head. "That's just great, now you're going to risk three men?"

"He wouldn't have had to risk any if you had listened to me in the first place Shane, because I sure the hell wouldn't have needed to be handcuffed to a roof," Jewel pointed out as she stared at him point blank.

"Four," T Dog said.

Daryl huffed. "Well my day just keeps getting' better and better, don't it?" he asked.

"You see anyone else steppin' up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T Dog asked.

"Really? That makes you any better then Merle?" Jewel asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why you?" Daryl asked.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand, you don't speak my language," T Dog told him.

"Look once again, I can go, Dale can watch over Summer," Jewel offered.

"No, we're not havin' that conversation again," Daryl said. "Come on let's go," he said as he got in the van.

Jewel sighed. "Be careful all of you," she told them as she stepped up to Rick. "Bring that one back, please?" she asked as she nodded toward Daryl.

"I'll do my best," Rick said.

Jewel squeezed his hand. "Thanks…" she said. "I'm going to go check on Summer and the kids."

"Isn't Summer a kid?" Lori asked as she saw the exchange between the two of them.

"Right, you go ahead and lunk her in being a kid. I'm sure you remember what it's like to be a 15 year old girl," Jewel told the other woman as she walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 6**

**Reviews! What a wonderful thing. More I get into season two more I hate Shane and Lori. Please review so I know I'm doing good. Or just PM me. I love Dale! So I wanted to do a scene with him and Summer. Summer's in between being an adult and a kid, so think this is good. **

**I just watched the episode where they found Sophia in the barn. HEARTACHE! I'm going to not kill her off but one of the boys I invented will be. It's a powerful arche in the story so a child must be sacrificed. Hence the reason we aren't getting to invested in one.**

Summer's POV:

Summer looked up at the RV. "Mind company Dale?"

Dale smiled. "Come on up," he answered as he put out another lawn chair. "You got bored entertaining the youngsters?" he asked as he held out his hand to her to help her with her last step.

Summer shrugged as she pulled out her baseball cap and put it on. "Shane took over entertain' Carl, Sophia and the boys are doin' lessons. Mom is doin' laundry with the other women," she answered as she pulled her blond hair through the back of her cap and into a pony tail.

Dale looked at it. "Bulldogs? Not familiar with that team."

Summer gave a small smile. "High school softball, sophomore JV team. You don't have to pretend to be interested, Dale, just wanted to look useful."

Dale looked at her. "I am interested. That explains the softball bat I've seen you around with. Bet you were the pitcher."

Summer sat down in the lawn chair and looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I've seen you throwing the ball to the kids, not to mention rocks down by the quarry. How long were you playin?" he asked.

"Since I was nine," she answered. "Uncle Merle wasn't the most reliable babysitter, he forgot me at school one day, mom was working, by the time Uncle Daryl picked me up, I had impressed the softball coach. Gave mom an excuse not to have Uncle Merle be responsible for pickin' me up."

Dale shook his head. "I'm surprised your mom even let him watch you."

Summer looked at him. "He's not all bad, was always there when we really needed him. I know he doesn' seem like much…"

"But he's family, I get it," Dale said. "You worried? About them not finding him?"

Summer shrugged. "More worried about Uncle Daryl not comin' back. And, I'd feel real bad if Mr. Grimes didn't come back after he got back the first time."

Dale gave a small laugh. "You sure you're related to Merle Dixon?"

Summer laughed. "Have you seen the glares my mother can give? When I do slip up, those glares, not to mention using the middle name, is enough to keep me honest."

Dale tried not to laugh. "Your mother does have the glare down to a science. She cares about you, so does your Uncles, even Merle. Must be hard for you, not exactly an adult, not exactly a kid."

"Tell me about it," Summer told him.

"Well, what I've seen is that you are showing responsibility, doing what needs to be done. Yeah you slip up with the language every now and then, but who doesn't," the older man told her. "I know your mom's proud of you, you can it in how she looks at you. And, though it doesn't matter, I'm glad I've got the chance to know you. Summer that's a pretty name," he complimented. "Born in the Summer?"

Summer laughed. "You would think that wouldn't you? No, day after Christmas. Mom wanted to name me Sunshine, cause I was like a ray of sunshine, Uncle Daryl talked her out of it. Thank God! He suggested Summer, and Grace came from some long dead relative that I don' even think mom even met."

"Well both names suit you," he told the teen. "You know you can come keep me company up here anytime," he told her.

Summer smiled. "You sure I'm not borin' you?"

"Not at all," he assured her.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel and Jacqui brought down laundry as Jacqui looked at Shane and Carl trying to catch frogs.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked.

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked.

"You don't mind if I join you guys do you?" Jewel asked before sitting down.

"The more the merrier," Carol told her as she glanced back to her husband. "It's just the way it is," she told the other women. Carol sighed. "I do miss my Maytag."

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav," Andrea said.

"I miss my Venti Mocha Caramel Frappicino from the Starbuck's right across from the hospital," Jewel said with a laugh.

"My computer and texting," Amy told them.

"Summer would say computer, she didn't have a cell phone," Jewel told the other women. "I was goin' to get her one for a Christmas/Birthday present this upcoming year. Do me a favor and not tell her that one?" she asked as the other women laughed.

Andrea looked around to make sure no one was around. "I miss my vibrator," she told the group.

Jacqui laughed. "Oh!"

"Oh my God!" Amy said.

Jewel looked at her. "You mean you didn't bring yours?"

Andrea looked at her. "No…seriously?"

Jewel shrugged. "Hello single mother, I carried that thing in my purse."

"I am never going to be able to look at you without blushing again!" Amy told her. "

Carol glanced over her shoulder. "I miss mine too," she said as the group of women burst into laughing spells again.

Andrea and Jewel both looked up as Ed came up to the group. "Problem Ed?" Andrea asked.

"Nothin' that concerns you," Ed told the other blond woman in the group. "And you, you should focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club," he told Carol.

Jewel watched Ed. "We've got this handled, Ed, why don't you just go back to whatever you were doing and let us do it," she told the man.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of it," Ed told her.

"Tell you what Ed, if you don't like how your laundry is done, your more then welcome to pitch in and do it yourself," Andrea said as she threw the shirt at him.

Ed threw it back. "Aint my job missy," he told her.

"Andrea, Jewel don't," Carol told them.

Jewel stood up. "Exactly what is your job Ed? Smokin' cigarettes? Wantin' a twelve pack of beer? Hitting your wife and daughter?"

Ed looked at her. "You're no better then I am, you're a Dixon," he told her. "I aint the smartest person in the world, but I can count. You had that kid at 15 ot 16, startin' whorin' yourself out early, but now you acting like your better then anyone else."

Jewel stepped up closer. "You want to say that again ass? I'm not scared of you."

"Come on let's go," Ed told Carol as he pulled on her arm.

"No Ed I don't think she has to go anywhere with you," Andrea said.

"Carol, you don't have to go with him," Jewel told her. "You and Sophia can come spend the night in my tent."

"Don't think I'm afraid to knock you both on your asses because your some college educated cooze. Now come on or you're going to regret it later," he told Carol as he pulled her arm.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? We've all seen them," Jacqui told him.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on," Ed said as he pulled on Carol's arm.

"Get your hands off of her," Jewel said as she pushed Ed.

"Carol you don't have too…" Amy told the older woman.

Ed raised his hand and hit Jewel causing her to go off balance. "Stay out of this, or that kid of yours is going to be an orphan," he warned. "Now I'm not going to tell you again," he said as he pulled Carol.

The group of women try to protect Carol as Shane comes out of nowhere and pulled Ed off of them and threw him to the ground throwing several punches. "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane yelled.

"Yes," Ed told the man.

Shane looked at him. "I'll beat you to death, Ed," he warned.

"Ed!" Carol screamed.

"I'll beat you to death," Shane warned again before he got up as he walked over to the group of women, Carol ran to Ed. "You OK?" he asked Jewel.

"Isn't the first time I've been punched by an asshole like Ed," Jewel answered as she walked away and wiped away the blood.

Summer came down the ladder of the RV. "Mom!"

"I'm alright," she told her. "Give me a minute to clean up," she told her daughter.

"Summer why don't you go get something to help your mother clean up?" Dale asked as he came down the ladder.

Jewel nodded that it was OK. "Why do I think you wanted to say something' to me without her hearin' you?"

Dale nodded making sure Summer was out of earshot. "You've got a good kid there, and I'm not giving any credit to Merle, maybe a little to Daryl. But mostly it's your doin'. You've done everything to this point to keep her safe, but provoking Ed the way you did, that isn't going to keep either one of you safe," he told her. He held up her hand. "I'm not sayin' that he didn't deserve it, and I think you probably have a bit of experience with men like Ed and Kaden, and that's what makes you so protective of Carol and Sophia, and those boys. But you've got to pick your battles, for your sake and your daughters' sake," he told her as he squeezed her arm. "Now let me look at that cheek of yours," he told her.

Jewel nodded as Summer brought back some things. "You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine," she assured her daughter.

Later in the day:

Summer looked up from the book she was reading as Amy and Andrea came up with fish. "That's a lot of fish!" she said.

"Oh baby. Will you look at that? Hey check it out ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight! Thank you," Morales said.

"Thank Dale, it was his gear and canoe," Andrea said.

"Mom look at all that fish!" Carl said.

Lori smiled. "Thank you."

"Whoa!" Carl said.

"Yeah whoa. Where did the two of you learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad," Amy answered.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff," Amy answered as she playfully hit Andrea's shoulder. "If that's okay," she directed the question to Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing," Lori told her as Dale walked up to the group.

"Dale?" Jewel questioned as she saw the look on his face.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Andrea said.

Dale looked at the group. "I don't want to alarm anyone but we may have a bit of a problem," he said as he pointed to Jim.

The group turned there attention to Jim who was digging holes and they walked over there.

Shane was the first one to reach him and bent down. "Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please," he said.

Jim looked up "What do you want?" he asked.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all," Shane told him.

"Summer, get me my canteen and fill it with water," Jewel whispered in her ear.

Summer nodded before she took off.

"Dale says you've been out for hours," Morales told him.

"So?" Jim questioned.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China Jim?" Shane questioned.

"Why does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim answered.

Jewel bent down beside Shane. "It's over 100 degrees, Jim. You're going to hurt yourself," she told him.

Shane nodded. "She's right, you can't keep this up."

"Sure I can watch me," Jim told them.

Lori held Carl close. "Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter," she told him.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim asked as he continued digging.

Summer came up and gave Jewel the canteen. Jewel took off her plaid top shirt, leaving a tank top on and jumped in the hole beside him. She grabbed her hair and tied it in a bun, exposing a broken heart tattoo on her neck. "Hey Jim, you got some reason to dig, that's fine. I'll help you dig, but you need to drink this water. When you're done with this, then you take over and I'll drink water."

"I don't want help," Jim told her.

Shane sighed. "Give me the shovel Jim."

"Or what?" Jim asked.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you," Shane told him.

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you," Jim told him.

Jewel held up her hand at Shane. "Back off a minute Shane," she told him. "Jim, listen, please. I am willing to stay out here and help you dig these holes. I'm just askin' you to drink this water. Now, you're holes are going to get dug, one way or another. But they aren't gonna get dug if you pass out. Believe me, you're heading that way. Your breath is shallow, you are definitely behaving differently, and your not sweating. I've seen enough cases of heat stroke come through the ER to know what this is. Please, Jim, just take this, you can go sit by that tree, Summer will stay with you. When you drink that and get something in your stomach, then you take over? Come on Jim, please," she said as she held out the canteen. "I give you my word, I will help you until this is done. Everyone else will go and leave us alone, except Summer. She'll fill the canteens for us," she assured him.

Jim looked at her. "Everyone else will leave? And you don't care why I'm digging?"

"Everyone else will leave, and I don't care. I'll just dig with you, you have my word on that," she assured him.

Jim nodded as he took the canteen out of her hand and jumped out of the hole.

"Come on Jim, let's get into the shade," Summer said as she glanced back at her mother who had grabbed the shovel.

"Well go on, we're good," Jewel told the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 7**

**Seven chapters and we finally get walkers! Bye bye Ed and Kaden (and the others). Once again reviews are loved! I am still blown away by reviews and the story being people favorites! **

**Lori and Shane are still going at it, since I think Lori thinks she needs a man. She reminds me a lot of a family member of mine whose been married seven times cause she can't live without a man. She thinks I'm insane because when I got a divorce, that was it!**

Jewel glanced back at everyone eating the fish and talking as she stood up and looked down the road.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Lori told the other woman as she joined her.

"They should have been back already," Jewel told her. "You're thinking' it yourself," Jewel told her as she looked at the other woman.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier…about Merle," Lori told her.

Jewel laughed. "No you're not Lori, and it's fine. I know what an ass he can be. I'm the first one to tell him or Daryl for that matter. Merle and I aren't 'actly what you call two peas in a pod. And I'm real sorry that your husband felt like he had to go back and rescue that selfish SOB," she told her.

Lori forced herself to give a smile. "Rick and I…we aren't exactly together. I mean, before he was shot and everythin' I had asked him to move out."

Jewel kept looking down the road, not reacting. She always disliked gossip, or chit chat, in high school or at the hospital. Not that she had much use for it in high school, she was usually the one they gossiped about in school, especially after she got pregnant at 15. "Well, maybe this is the push you need…." she told the woman.

"That's what I thought, but I think it's pretty well over," Lori told the other woman as she glanced over at Shane. "What you did today with Jim…"

Jewel raised her hand. "No need to thank me, I was just doing what I could do."

"I have to wonder exactly what he was digging," Lori said.

Jewel looked at her then at Summer. She knew exactly what he had been digging, she had figured it out as soon as she stepped into the first hole. Graves. She hadn't wanted to alarm anyone, and she prayed to God while she was digging them that they wouldn't be of any need. "Have no idea, but it made him feel better," she answered.

"Mom, there isn't going to be any fish left," Summer called out to her mother.

"I'll eat your helping'," Carl told his mother.

"I don't think so!" Lori told her son as she joined Shane and him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine mom," Summer told her mother as Jewel sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," she told Summer as she kissed the top of her head.

"You definitely got a nice tan going on from helping' Jim earlier," Jacqui told her.

Jewel laughed. "See you figured it out, I just wanted to work on my tan without putting on a bathing suit," she told the woman.

"Maybe if you would have put on a bathing suit, I would have helped," Kaden told her.

"Why don't you just shut up Kaden?" Shane questioned. "No one wants to hear anything from you."

"Shane, not now," Lori told him. "We're having a nice night, let's not ruin it."

Summer looked over at the two boys. "You get enough to eat?" she asked the 7 and 9 year old.

"Yeah," both answered.

"Manners," Kaden hissed at them. Both of them nodded at him.

Jewel got up again and picked up her canteen. "Going to get a refill, anyone need any?" she asked.

"Want someone to go with you?" Shane asked.

Jewel tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "I'm just walking ten steps away Shane, but thanks," she said as she walked away. "Ass," she mumbled to herself.

Andrea looked up as Amy got up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Jeez you try to be discreet around here," Amy told her sister as everyone laughed and she went to the RV.

Jewel opened her canteen and bent down and opened the container and started to fill it up. She started to put the lid on the canteen as she heard Amy scream. She turned around to see a group of walkers. "Summer!" she yelled as everyone scattered.

"Mom!" Carl yelled.

"Carl!" Lori called as she grabbed him.

"Lori, get him down!" Shane yelled.

Summer grabbed her hunting knife as she saw Kaden being attacked by a walker, she threw it perfectly into the walkers head. "Don't look! Stay close!" she said as she grabbed Luke and Mitch and pulled them close. "Up the tree!" she said as she grabbed Mitch and helped him climb as they continued to cry. "Shh….it'll be ok. MOM!"

"Go," Jewel yelled as she pulled out her gun and shot a walker that was coming close to her.

"Get to the RV! Go!" Shane yelled at the group.

Morales shoots at three more and makes his way up to the RV as Jewel turns and kills another one.

"Shane! Shane!" Lori screamed.

"Stay with me. Stay behind me. Morales, work up here!" Shane yelled.

"Jewel! Watch out!" Dale yelled as he took a shot at a walker.

Jewel pointed her gun at one and pulled the trigger as nothing happened. "Hells bells!" she yelled in frustration.

"MOM!" Summer yelled from the tree trying to calm the boys.

"Stay up there! Don't you move," Jewel yelled at her daughter as she took out her knife. She knew she would have to let one get close to her so she could get him in the head and not lose her knife. "Bastards!" she yelled as one got close to her and she stabbed him in the head falling backwards. "Son of a…." she yelled as she pulled the knife out of the walkers head and tried to get up one grabbing her foot. "Bastard!" she yelled as she kicked him off, screaming as she continued to move backwards. She saw the one that was coming near her be shot by an arrow.

Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he banged one in the head with the but of his rifle. He turned and looked at her after the threat was taken care of. "You OK? You bit? Summer?"

Jewel shook her head. "I wasn't bit…Summer…SUMMER!" she yelled as she turned and looked, momentarily forgetting that she had climbed a tree.

"I'm ok…could use some help getting' down with these two," Summer nodded at the two boys before glancing back to where Kaden had been taken down.

"Someone needs to put him down….away from his brother's," Jewel told Daryl.

"I got it," he said as Jewel walked over to the tree. "OK, little monkey's down you come!" she said as she grabbed Mitch then Luke. "Dale!"

"I got them. Come on let me check you two out," Dale said as he took the boys hands.

Summer climbed down the tree. "MOM!" she yelled as she grabbed her in a hug.

"Are you OK?" Jewel asked as she pulled her into a hug.

Summer nodded not letting go. "Amy…" she whispered as she looked over at the older of the two sisters holding her younger sister.

"You two OK?" Rick asked as he came up after checking on others.

"Yeah…we're good," Jewel said as she held Summer.

"Uncle Daryl!" Summer yelled as she ran to him.

"Merle?" Jewel asked Rick.

"He wasn't there….we found his hand, he had cut it off," Rick told her.

Jewel put her hand over her mouth. "Sick, stupid bastard," she mumbled.

Jim looked around. "I remember why I dug the holes," he told the group.

The next morning:

Jewel stopped as she saw Rick walking from a hill. "I was lookin' for you," she said.

"Well you found me," he said. "Your face, what happened?"

"Shane didn' tell you? I had a run in with Ed's fist yesterday afternoon. But that doesn't matter now," she said as she cast a glance over her shoulder at the dead.

Rick sighed. "Shane and I didn't get a chance to really talk last night," he told her. "So you were looking for me?" Rick asked.

Jewel nodded. "Yeah I was wondering in that bag of guns and ammo, if you had anything for a Smith and Wesson .357," she told him as she took out the gun. "Ran out last night."

"I'm sure we do," Rick answered as they walked toward the bag. "Yours?"

"Yeah, sorry I left the permit back in my car at the trailer park," she teased.

Rick laughed. "I think I'll forgive you. You know how to shoot?"

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Hello, have we met? I'm Jewel Dixon, maybe you've met my brothers?" she asked sarcastically. "I knew how to shoot since I was five. Summer does too, she's ticked I won't let her have a gun."

Rick laughed as he pulled out a box of ammo. "Got three full boxes," he said as he handed her one.

"You keep the other two," she said as she loaded the gun. "Thanks," she said as took the box. "Thought you and Shane were friends…and it's not really any of my business."

Rick smiled. "I don't think you're stupid Jewel. I think everyone in this camp sees that Lori and Shane are involved. To what degree and what extinct, I don't know and I don't care."

Jewel glanced at him and was thinking of how to respond when she heard Daryl's voice.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl yelled as he carried bodies.

"You know what? Shut up, man," Morales yelled at him.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming," Daryl yelled at him.

Jewel glanced back at Summer then at Daryl as she approached him. "You want to rephrase that big brother because if you forgot that idiot is brother too," she told him. "Your niece and I were in this camp, I was grabbed by one of those things," she said as she pushed him backwards. "So, you need to step back and you need to stop and think before words come out of your mouth?"

"Jewels you know I wasn't talkin' about you and Summer," Daryl told her.

"Just shut up Daryl!" Jewel yelled at him. "Why don't you go and grab Kaden's body and put him in the pile of bodies we are buring?" Jewel looked at the looks she was getting from people. "What? He does have two little brothers that are part of this camp, that we all need to watch over now. He's getting' buried," she said as she walked away.

Glenn looked at Summer. "Remind me not to piss off your mom," he told her.

Summer gave a small smile. "Yeah, she gets that way once in a while."

Jacqui yelled to get the groups attention. "A walker got him. A walker bit Jim," she told them.

"Summer, stay with the boys. Lori?" Jewel asked.

"I'll watch them," Lori told her.

Jewel joined the men of the group as they walked around Jim as they looked at him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim told them.

"Show it to us, show it to us!" Daryl demanded.

"Easy, Jim," Shane said as he went around him.

"Grab him," Daryl said as Jim picked up the shovel.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down," Shane said.

"Jim, if you're bit….you need to tell us," Jewel told him.

T Dog grabs him as he pulled Jim's arm behind him and Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal a deep wound. "Shit…" Jewel said as she put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm ok….I'm Ok…." Jim kept repeating himself as to reassure himself and the group.

Jewel glanced at the others as she followed them further away.

Daryl leaned against the camper. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," he told them.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah and I'd thank you while you did it," he said.

Jewel lifted her head and looked at him. "I'll be sure to remember that if I am left to make that decision," she told her brother.

Dale sighed. "I hate to say it…I never thought I would…but maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick reminded him.

"I'm not suggesting…"Dale started to say.

"He's sick, a sick man. We start that road where do we draw the line?" Rick questioned the group.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers or them to be," Daryl told him.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick told the group.

"We don't even know if we'd make it there before….before he comes back," Jewel told him.

"But what if we can? What if we can get there and it's still up and running?" Rick asked.

"Man that's a stretch right there," Shane told him.

Rick looked at him. "Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection," he said.

"Ok Rick I want those things, all right? I do too, OK? Now if they exist, they're at the Army base at Fort Benning," Shane told them.

Jewel looked at him. "Jim would never make it, that's 100 miles in the opposite direction," she told him.

"That's right, but it's away from the Hot Zone. Now listen to me, if that's the place operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there," Shane insisted.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing, they got overrun. We've all seen it. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance," Rick told them.

Daryl looked at them. "You go lookin' for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have the balls to take care of this damn problem!" he said as he picked up a pick axe.

"Daryl! Stop it!" Jewel yelled.

Daryl continued toward him as Rick pulled out his gun to his head. "We don't kill the living."

"Rick!" Jewel yelled as Summer came up.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun in my head," Daryl told him.

Jewel took a breath as she approached Daryl. "Give me the pick ax. Come on, Daryl. I'm really on my last nerve right now, and I don't want to bury you. I don't want to grieve another brother."

Daryl looked at her. "Please Uncle Daryl…just give her the ax," Summer begged almost in tears.

Daryl handed Jewel the pick ax and walked away.

Rick took Jim's arm. "Going to take you somewhere safe," he told the other man.

Summer looked at Jewel as Jewel threw down the ax. "Don't mind Uncle Daryl, you know how he gets when he gets upset," she said as she touched her face and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to help Daryl move the bodies," Jewel said as she walked up to the truck. "I'll take over," she told Morales. He nodded as he left the two siblings. "Want to tell me what crawled up your ass and died?"

Daryl looked at her. "You think this is OK?"

Jewel picked up one of the bodies with him and put it in the cab of the truck. "I don't know, OK. But what I do know is that your sayin' things that are scaring me, and you're doin' things that are scaring Summer. I know your upset about Merle, but two little boys lost there only livin' relative last night. Summer risked her life for them. Even if I did agree that we need to burn the bodies, I have to think what my daughter needs. Summer needs to know if something' happens to her, that we aren' gonna burn her. That we love her enough to bury her. We bury our dead, Daryl. I need to know that you are goin' to do that for me if I die," she told him as she was almost in tears.

"Jewels," Daryl said as he hugged her. "Come on," he said.

"We bury our loved ones," she told him.

Daryl kissed the top of her head. "You got my word, but nothing' is goin' to happen to you. Nothing's gonna happen to you," he assured her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 8**

**First of all, I just got to the episode where Dale died. I'm in mourning! OH just wait til Summer finds out you taunted that walker Carl! She's going to get you!  
>OK so now I'm getting to the CDC. I'm going to do a whole chapter just of Rick and Jewel talking. But this is them getting there. Picking up after they leave Jim. I really can't do that scene in my emotional state. The two little boys (who one we aren't getting attached to but can't decide which yet) with Shane. I'm mean aren't I? Summer was riding with Daryl and Jewel in Daryl's truck. Yes I know Daryl's a bit OOC in this chapter but he is a big brother and an Uncle in this. And he's alone with his sister and they are teasing each other. OH just wait when Rick and her get together, someone's gonna get hit!<strong>

**Now review please. Thanks!**

Jewel kissed the top of Summer's head. "You OK?"

Summer nodded as she glanced back at the tree where Jim was. "Mind if I ride in the RV? Now that…I mean…" she glanced back at the tree.

Jewel glanced at Daryl who only shrugged. "I'll ask Dale," she told her daughter as she walked over to the RV. "Dale you got room for one more?"

"Sure you abandoning Daryl and Summer?" he teased softly.

"More like Summer's abandonin' us," Jewel reported.

"Tell her to come on up, Shane handed the boys off to me," he reported. "Summer can help watch them," he told her.

"Thanks," Jewel responded as she walked back over to the truck. "Go on," she told Summer. "Listen to what Dale says and help with the boys," she told her as Summer grabbed her back out of the back of the truck.

Daryl got in the truck and waited for her to get in. "You don' think she's getting' to close to those two boys?"

Jewel sighed. "They just lost there older brother, they are alone. It gives Summer a purpose," she told her older brother. "You know the old sayin' it takes a village to raise a child," she told him as they started out again. "Don't start soundin' like Shane suggestin' we find somewhere to leave them. They are part of this group."

Daryl looked at her and shook her head. "You know Merle may be right when he said he wasn' sure if you were a Dixon, to soft," he teased.

"Right, well good for you that I am soft, it's saved your hide on more than one occasion," Jewel told him. "Do you think this is 'nother dead end?"

Daryl shrugged. "Not sure," he said.

Jewel laughed. "You know this is where you pat my knee and tell me it's going to be alright. Haven't I taught you anything' about bein' a big brother to a little sister in the 35 years I've been alive?" she teased as she hit his arm playfully.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Remind me 'gain who was holdin' your hand during 26 hours of labor, including' Christmas day?"

Jewel tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't really have any memory of who was in that room. I was a little busy," she retorted. "Seriously, I give birth once, and you stick by me and I never live it down."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Traumatic experience that I'll never forget. You scarred me at 18," he teased back.

Jewel shook her head as she leaned back in the seat. "I'd do it all over again, if we could have the world back to normal," she told him as she felt the truck slow down. "My God…" she said as she they came into view of the CDC seeing dead bodies everywhere.

Daryl parked the truck and looked at her before the got out of the truck. "Jewel keep those boys close!" he yelled at his niece.

Summer nodded trying not to gag. "God, oh God," she mumbled.

Jacqui took a breath taking one of the boys hands from Summer making him keep his eyes closed. "Don't look baby," she told the child.

Jewel took a breath as she brought up her shirt around her nose. "God this reminds me of the shift I had to do in downtown morgue, third year of nursing' school."

"Come on," Daryl told her as they started walking.

Carl jumps as a former soldier, now a walker, comes toward him. Jewel pulled her gun just as Shane shot it.

"Stick together," Rick instructed the group.

Daryl looked at Rick. "You led us here. What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed.

"Daryl," Jewel hissed.

"He made a call," Lori told them.

"He led us to a dead end," Carol cried as she held onto Sophia.

Summer held onto the younger boy. "I didn' hear any of you, except for Shane, throwin' out ideas," she told the group.

"I'd yell at her for sassin', but she's right," Jewel told the group.

"What are we going to do now?" Dale asked.

"Dammit," T Dog moaned.

"We should have gone with Morales," Carol told them.

"Carol…" Lori said.

"There's nothing here," Dale said as he looked around.

"You're done, man. I ain't listening to you," Daryl told Rick.

Jewel took a breath as she noticed Rick was just frozen as he took in the scene. "Well we're here now, and I always tell Summer unless you got a useful suggestio', then you can't complain."

"Let's not start turning on each other," Shane told the group.

Jacquie held the older boy closer to her. "This was a mistake."

"Since that guy showed up, one mistake after another," Daryl told them as he glared at Shane expecting him to say anything.

Jewel took a breath as she tried the door. "Locked."

"We can still make it to Fort Benning," Shane suggested.

"On what fuel? We don't have any gas," Lori told him.

Summer turned and looked at the door. "Um…the camera moved."

Rick moved toward her. "Summer are you sure?"

"Yes, look!" she told him as she pointed and it moved again.

Rick walked up and looked directly into the camera as he banged on the door.

"Man, there's nobody here," T Dog told the group.

"Let's get out here, we have to find someplace safe," Carol begged.

"Someone's in there!" Summer told the group. "The camera doesn't move on it's own."

"Unless it's on a timer," Shane told her.

Rick looked at the camera again. "If you can hear me... Please, help us. We have women, children, no food. Nowhere else to go," he begged. Rick looked at Summer then back at the group and took a deep breath. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us... Please," he begged.

Shane stepped up next to him. "Maybe the camera's still working and everybody's dead," he suggested.

Jewel took a breath. "Summer," she said as she motioned Summer back to her.

Rick, with no other choice, is about to turn down the steps as they hear something and they all turn around as the door opened. "Shane! Help me with these dead bodies!" he yelled.

Jewel went to help them as the other women and children jump over the bodies and go in. Daryl and the rest of the men go in.

Dale put his hand on Rick's back. "We made it," he told the other man.

"Is there someone here?" Rick asked outloud.

"Watch the doors. Pay attention to the Walkers," Dale told them.

Jewel held onto her gun. "Summer bring the boys back further away from the door," she ordered her daughter. She looked up as they heard a sound of a gun being loaded the group turning to the sound.

"Is one of your group infected?" the man asked.

"One member of our group was, he didn't survive," Jewel answered for Rick.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" the man asked.

"A chance," Rick answered.

"It's a lot to ask for these days," the man responded.

Rick nodded. "I know."

The man looked around at the group. "Blood test from each of you, that's the price of admission," he told them.

"We can do that," Rick answered.

"If you have anything that you need from outside, you need to go get it now. Once these doors close, they aren't opening again," the man told him.

Summer went to go with the group of men. "Summer," Jewel warned.

"Just need a bag for the boys…." she told her mother.

"I got it," Shane told her as he went out.

"Got it," T Dog said as the group re entered.

The door closed as the man led the group to an elevator. "Vi, seal the main entrance and cut power to the top," he ordered someone.

Rick glanced at the man as they crammed into the elevator. "Rick Grimes."

"Doctor Edwin Jenner," he said as the doors closed.

Daryl glanced at the doctor. "Doctor's always pack that much heat?"

"There were a lot of weapons lying around, so I familiarized myself with them," he answered. "You don't look very dangerous to me, except for you three," he nodded to Carl and the younger boys. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on the three of you."

Carl and the two boys gave small smiles as Jenner led them out into a corridor.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" the Doctor asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner responded as he walked into a room. "Vi, turn on the lights. Welcome to Zone 5," he said as the lights came on revealing an empty room with lots of computers.

"Where is everyone else?" Jewel asked as she glanced at Rick.

"I'm it, I'm sorry," Jenner answered.

"Wait, what about the person you were talking too? Vi?" Lori questioned as she held onto Carl.

"Vi say hello to our guests. Say welcome," the Doctor told someone.

"Hello guests, welcome," the computerized voice said.

"I'm sorry, I'm it," he repeated. "Now on to the blood tests," he said as he led the group.

"I can help, if you give me the needles," Jewel offered.

"You a doctor?" he asked.

"No a nurse," she told him. "Jewel Dixon."

"These three yours?" he asked as he nodded toward Summer and the two boys.

"The girl is hers, the boys lost there older brother yesterday, we are all watchin' them," Daryl told him as he followed everyone down.

"You're the girls father then?" Jenner asked.

Summer laughed. "Uncle," she said.

Rick glanced at Jewel. "After what we've been through, we're family, blood or not," he said as the Doctor started to get out the trays.

With Jewel's help the doctor got everyone's blood taken. "I don't understand, if we were infected we'd have a fever," Andrea told the man.

"I've broken every rule by letting you be in here, the least I can be is thorough," the Dr. told her.

Andrea nodded as she stood up as she got dizzy. Jewel and Summer both grabbed at her.

"What's wrong with her?" the Dr asked nervously.

"She hasn't had a lot to eat in the last few days, none of us had," Jewel answered.

"Well let's take care of that, shall we?" the doctor asked as he led them to another room.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 9**

**First of all, WOW thank you for all the love and support and all the reviews! Second of all, I caught an age mistake on my part. I'm horrible at math (Yet they let me handle money for deposits at work, sometimes I wonder why.) Summer's 15, Jewel had her at 15 that would make Jewel 30, close to 31 and not 35. No one caught it (you all must love my writing not to do math! And I thank you for it!) so from this point forward, Jewel's 30 (may slip right over to 31) Daryl is 34 and Merle is 44. I changed it on the front page in the description and when I get time I'll go back and change it. I just need Jewel to have been 15 when she had her (and I did mention that she was 15 several times) for Jewel's motivation to work to get out of the spot she was in. Now, back to the good part! Review**

You come to love not finding the perfect person, but seeing the imperfect person perfectly. Elma Fondales Silva.

Jewel jumped up on the cart Daryl was sitting on, as she watched everyone eat and drink. She sipped the root beer in her hand.

Shane looked at her. "Oh come on we're celebrating, a glass of wine won't hurt," he told the woman.

Daryl glanced at Shane. "Back off," he warned.

Jewel patted his knee. "Easy big brother. I gave up drinkin' a long time ago."

"Didn't like it?" Carl asked.

"Oh I liked it, a little to much. I'm a recoverin' alcoholic, haven't had a drink since Summer was 3," she told the group. "This doesn't bother me, trust me. It's fun to watch other people get drunk and do stupid stuff."

"You weren't even of an age to drink when Summer was 3," Lori said a little bit disgusted.

"Lori," Rick warned.

Jewel smiled. "I did a lot of things before I was supposed to do them, just to get them out of the way. Not something I recommend," she told her daughter as she kicked her seat a little.

Rick tried to hide a grin from behind his glass and looked at her from across the table.

"You're not tempted to have one?" Carol asked. "None of us would let anything' happen to you," she assured the other woman.

Jewel smiled. "Appreciate the sentiment Carol, but it wouldn't end at one," she told her.

"Can I try a sip?" Carl asked.

"Absolutely not," Lori told the boy.

Dale laughed. "You know in France and Italy, children have a glass of wine with dinner," he told her.

"Well when Carl is in France or Italy, he can have a drink," Lori told him.

Rick looked at Lori. "Come on, one sip what is it going to hurt, Lori?" Rick asked as he poured Carl a bit.

"Fine," Lori said it being obvious that she was annoyed. "What about Summer? She is older."

Summer looked at Lori. "I've already had wine, beer…" she said as she stopped and looked at her Uncle and mom.

"Excuse me?" Jewel asked.

"Merle," Daryl and her both said

"Don't worry, it was only once," Summer said as she grabbed more chocolate. "I'm more of a chocolate girl."

Rick laughed as he glanced at Jewel, the look did not go unnoticed from Shane who looked between the pair. "So go on, Carl, before your mother changes her mind."

Carl took a sip and made a face causing the others to laugh. Lori reached over and poured the rest of his glass into hers. "That's my boy," she said.

Shane laughed. "You better stick to grape juice buddy," Shane told the young boy as Rick glanced over at his friend.

Daryl poured Glenn another glass. "No not you, I want to see how red your face can get," he told the younger man as everyone laughed.

"That's just mean," Jewel told him. "I hope you have a lot of Tylenol, Ibuprofen, anything' like that hangin' around Doctor, this group is going to need it."

Jenner gave a small smile. "I'll gather some up for you, you may want to make sure they get it before they go to bed."

"Appreciate it. I will dispense it, but I'll laugh while I'm doin' it," she said with a grin.

"Now that's just mean," Rick told her as he laughed.

"Hey, just because I'm stayin' sober doesn't mean I can't have a little fun at the rest of your expenses," she said with a grin.

Summer glanced over her shoulder at her uncle as he grabbed another bottle of Whiskey. "You got something' to say girl?"

Summer turned around in her chair. "Remember when I was six, and you heard that I punched out Joey London at school, and you made me apologize because I was in the wrong. You took my hand and marched me up on the bus and made me say sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was apologize, I wanted to hit him again."

Shane looked at the Dixon's. "You made her apologize? You?"

Daryl glared at him. "I've seen you correct Carl, so you can just shut your mouth," he said as he looked at Summer. "What are you getting' at?"

Jewel got up and grabbed food trying not to laugh. She knew exactly where her daughter was going with this. "What she is sayin' is Daryl, and the rest of you, owe Rick an apology," she told them.

"Do I have to take your hand and march you over to him?" Summer asked as she crossed her arms.

Daryl looked at his niece then at Jewel. "I hate it when they liste' and throw it back in your face," he grumbled. "Rick, I'm sorry, I should have had trusted in your judgment, even if you did handcuff my brother to the roof."

Summer crossed her arms and gave her strictest Dixon look. "You call that an apology?" the five foot two blond asked. Everyone around the table started laughing.

Jewel glanced at Daryl. "What? It surprises you that she's stubborn? She's a Dixon."

"I'm sorry," Daryl said as he took the whiskey bottle and took another drink. Others said the same thing.

"It's alright, I thought I was wrong too," Rick said as he stood up as he banged his silverware on his glass. "We did not thank your host properly," he started to say.

"He's more then our host, he's our savior," T Dog told the group.

"BOOYA!" Daryl said as he raised the bottle. "Cheers Doc."

Jewel nodded at the Doctor as the rest of them thanked him.

Shane looked at the Doctor. "So what are you going to tell us what happened here Doc? All the other researchers who were supposed to be 'ere discovering what this thing is? Working on a cure? Where are they?"

Jewel glanced at Rick. "Shane, let's not do this now, please," she said.

"She's right, Shane. We're enjoying ourselves, relaxing. Don't ruin it," Rick warned.

Shane held up his hand. "I thought that's why we came, that's what you said right Rick? To get answers to all our questions? Well here we are, and all we find is him a guy alone. Why?" Shane questioned.

The blond doctor looked up at them. "When it all started, a lot of people wanted to get back to there families. A lot of people couldn't face it, they opted out…" he said as he looked at the group.

"But you're here, you stayed," Andrea said. "Why?"

"I continued my research, hoping to find a cure, something," Jenner told them.

"Man you're a mood killer," Glenn told him.

"I could think of a few other words," Summer mumbled.

"I think it's time to get the younger ones to bed," Carol said as she stood.

"I agree," Lori told her.

Jewel couldn't help but notice Shane took Lori's hand and she didn't try to pull it back. She glanced at Rick who only shrugged.

Jenner stood up and led the group. "The housing areas are shut down to save power. The rooms have sofas, we also have cots in supply closets. There's a rec room down the hall you kids might enjoy, but don't plug in anything that uses power. You can take showers, just don't use all the hot water," he told them.

Glenn stopped and turned back. "Did he say hot water?"

"That's what the man said!" T Dog said as he grinned.

"Mom I'll take the boys, but can I stay in a room without you?" Summer asked.

"Now why do you think I'd let my 15 year old daughter sleep in a room by herself?" Jewel asked.

"Because you and I always competed for 'ot water before this, and the two of us in the same room, now. I'm younger and I'd beat you to it, and probably would use it all," Summer said with a grin.

Daryl laughed. "She got you there," he told his sister. "I'll get cots, one of the boys can stay in my 'oom. I'll check on her," he assured his sister.

"Says the man who has two whiskey bottles in his hand," Jewel said with a laugh. "Alright alright! But I'm checkin' on all of you before I turn in," she said with a laugh as she noticed Shane and Lori going into a room together as Rick was talking with Carl. "Now I'm going to take my shower!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 10**

**First of all, 15 people made this story a favorite and 34 followers in less than two weeks! WOW. Does everyone hate Lori as much as I do and rooting for Rick to have a good relationship with someone else? Secondly, here's a kiss in this chapter! Nothing that's going to get Rick killed by over protective big brother Daryl. Yet. Of course, Merle isn't going to be happy at all when he shows back up now is he? Thirdly, Jewel's gonna share a secret of her past with Rick. **

**Review please!**

"_We don't love because of trust, but we trust because we love,," Author Unknown_

Jewel came out of the recreation room as she carried a couple books she grabbed from the bookshelf. She had her long blond hair down from the bun or pony tail that she usually wore it in, it was still damp from the shower. She had put on a pair of green sleep shorts and a t shirt on. She turned around as she heard the noise behind her and had to hide a smile as she saw Rick walking down the hall, obviously having walking. "Oh, that's a walk I know well," she said. "Come on, let's make sure you get to your room," she said as she took his arm.

"You're havin' to much fun with this," Rick told her with a small laugh.

"Well I have to say that if I had that much to drink, I would have been passed out by now, so you're doing better then I was,' Jewel told him.

Rick looked at her. "I don't think I've seen you with your hair down," he said as she opened the door to his room.

Jewel gave a small smile. "Well I'm not at risk being attacked by a walker," she told him as she helped him to the couch. "How about I take the rest of that bottle, and I give you some water and Tylenol?" she asked as she nodded toward the bottle.

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade, but probably a wise one," Rick said with a laugh as he handed her the bottle.

Jewel laughed as she took the bottle out of his hand and got him a glass of water and Tylenol. "I have a feelin' other people are going to feel worse then you in the morning. If it makes you feel better, I didn't give Shane any Tylenol," she said with a grin.

Rick laughed. "Yeah for some reason it does," he told her.

Jewel laughed as she handed him the glass and Tylenol. "Bottoms up," she told him. "OK maybe that was the wrong choice of words," she told him.

Rick rolled his eyes as he did what he was told. "Thanks," he said as he handed her the glass back. "You know, you're the only Dixon sibling I haven't held a gun to there head."

Jewel laughed as she leaned on the table. "I'm not…really sure how to respond to that. Thanks?"

Rick laughed as he stood up, and steadied himself with the arm of the sofa. "That didn't sound as good out of my mouth as it did in my head," he admitted.

"You think that is such a good idea?" Jewel asked as he stood. She watched him come toward her and took a breath. "Maybe you should sit down, Rick," she told him as she grabbed his arm and looked directly into his deep blue eyes.

Rick looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her, he brought his hand up to her face and caressed it softly.

Jewel took a breath, her initial instinct to pull away but she found herself relaxing, opening her mouth as she let him deepen the kiss, letting it go on for a few minutes.

Rick took a breath as he pulled away still keeping a hand on her arm. "I'm not going to push anything," he told her.

"I wasn't worried 'bout that," Jewel said as she watched him. "I should go. I'll forget about this…won't say a word. You probably won't remember this in the morning tomorrow," she told him.

Rick looked at her. "I'm not that drunk," he told her. "We need to talk," he told her as he touched her face.

"I'm not sure we do," Jewel told him.

"Don't we do enough runnin' on a normal basis? Do you really want to run from whatever this is?" Rick asked.

Jewel looked at him. "Alright, you want to talk? We'll talk," she said as she walked over to the couch with him.

Rick ran a hand through his hand. "I didn't kiss you because I've been drinkin', it just helped," he admitted.

"Usually does," Jewel said as she turned to face him. "I don't 'ave that excuse," she answered honestly.

Rick looked at her. "When we first me, and I grabbed your arm, you tensed."

Jewel shrugged. "Strange man grabbin' at me, and that same man just admitted he had handcuffed my brother to a roof, normal response if you ask me."

Rick nodded as he leaned back into the couch. "I've dealt with survivor's of sexual abuse…rape, not many but a few," he told her.

Jewel looked at him. "So?" she asked defensively.

Rick reached over and touched her hand. "You were raped, never dealt with it," he told her.

Jewel looked at him. "If I kissed you would you change the subject?"

Rick smiled. "Tempting as that may be, I don't want to do anything' that is going to upset you," he said.

"What do you want me to say Rick? It's not like you can go arrest the guy," she told him.

Rick laughed. "True," he said.

Jewel sighed. "I can imagine you were good at your job," she told him as she sighed. "Only person I've ever told was Daryl, not something' I like to think about."

Rick looked at her. "But you do, every time you look at Summer," he said.

"I should 'ave known you figured that out," she said as she leaned back on the couch. "No actually I don't. I love that girl, she saved my life in more ways than one."

"No one can deny that you love her, it's obvious," Rick assured her as he touched her face.

"It was a friend of Merle's, they passed out while drinkin'," she told him. "Clyde woke up, next thing I know he was on top of me. Merle was a heavy sleeper, even when he wasn' drinking. It happened a couple times, until one night I snuck out and Daryl noticed. He put two and two together, and then I wound up pregnant," Jewel explained.

"You never told Merle?" he asked.

"I'd rather him think I was a whore then that I couldn't defend myself. Illogical thinking of a 15 year old," she told him. "Merle loved Summer, and I never let her stay the night with him," she explained. "When she was born, I did start drinkin' to forget the fact, but I never was mad at Summer. One night, I wound up at a AA meeting, Daryl of all people suggested that I needed help, didn't want to see me end up like our parents'," she told him. "That's another story I'm not willin' to go into right now," she warned him. "One story at a time," she told him.

"So you stopped drinkin? That's a very good thing. How did you become a nurse?" Rick asked as he kissed her again.

"I really wish you'd stop that," Jewel told him.

Rick smiled. "I think if you wanted me to stop, you'd be a little bit more forceful in telling' me than that," he told her.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "I keep trying to remind myself that you are married."

"Technically, but the world ended and I haven't found a divorce lawyer amoun' the living," Rick told her. "So how did you become a nurse?"

"Jane Edith Jones," Jewel said with a smile. "She was this 45 year old five foot nothing' black woman with attitude that was a recoverin' alcoholic herself and was a nurse. The first week after I met her, she had already insisted Summer and I move in with her. She wasn' the type to take no as an answer, especially after meetin' Merle. She scared Daryl, so he behaved."

"The woman you were talkin' about that told you not to come into the hospital?" Rick questioned.

Jewel nodded. "Yeah she was like a mother to me, a grandmother to Summer. I wouldn' be alive if it wasn' for her."

Rick kissed her again. "Then I owe her a thank you."

Jewel smiled. "I think I better go, Rick."

Rick nodded. "This wasn't a mistake," he assured her. "I'm not going to pretend like the kiss was nothing, that it didn't happen."

"You might want to rethink that, I do have one protective brother around," Jewel told him as she stood up. "Better take more Tylenol," she said as she kissed him. "So it's not one sided," she told him as she left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: More followers and more reviewers make me a happy writer. So, decided that both Rick and Jewel are going to have people to talk to after the kiss. Big brother decided to wait in her room for her and Shane well Shane is just being noisy! And, of course I needed to do a little 'morning after' which isn't really a morning after but still! Review please! Maybe I'll get another chapter out this weekend if you do!**

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked into her room and turned her back to close the door.

"Where you been?" Daryl asked from his laying position at the couch.

Jewel jumped as she turned around. "What the hell Daryl? What are you doing here? You have a room of your own don't you?" she asked as she put her hand on her chest and took a breath.

Daryl took another sip out of his bottle. "I came to check on my lil sister, and see how she was doin' bein' around everyone drinkin, see if she was tempted. And if she was, we could talk about it. It's not like you 'ave a AA meetin' you can go around too," he told her. "Been waitin' over an hour," he told her as he looked at her.

Jewel sat down on the other end of the couch. "Appreciate your concern, big brother, but I'm perfectly fine. Been a long time since I've had the urge to drink," she assured him. "Usually a person who wants to talk to a person about not havin' a drink, doesn't come drinkin' himself," she teased.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Well we have just found a place of reasonable safety after being chased, attacked and everythin' else by dead corpses, not to mention Merle cuttin' his own hand off and go missin'. So, I was a little concerned that my baby sister might have snuck a bottle," he told her.

"Oh, just a little concerned? I'm touched," she told him as she grinned at him. "Truthfully, I'm OK. Why don't you just stay here? I don't think I can get you back to your room," Jewel told him.

"Planned on it," Daryl answered as he looked at her. "So where were you?" he asked again.

Jewel sighed. "Daryl, I'm not a kid anymore," she said as she got up and got the bottle of Tylenol. "Heads up," she said as she threw it to him.

"Still my baby sister," Daryl told her catching it. "Do I 'ave to ask again?" he asked her.

"I was comin' back from the rec room, ran into Rick, he was havin' a bit of trouble walking, I helped him back to his room. We talked for a bit," Jewel told him.

Daryl looked at her. "That all?" he asked.

Jewel looked at him. "Yeah, that's all," she lied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Seen the looks he's been givin' you," Daryl told her. "Not to mention, you stickin' up for him."

Jewel hit his arm. "I stuck up for him because he was right, you jerk," she told him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl Daryl."

Daryl nodded as he swallowed the Tylenol then took a swig of whiskey. "He try anythin'?" he asked.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "If he had tried anything that I didn't agree with, I would have kneed him," she told him. She bit her lip as she realized she said a bit too much.

Daryl sat up. "I'll kill him."

"Daryl!" Jewel said as she grabbed his arm. "Nothin' happened OK? It was just a kiss, that's all. And, what if somethin' did happen? It would be none of your business."

Daryl glared at her. "You're my sister, it's my business."

Jewel sighed as she pulled him back down to the couch. "I'm only gonna say this once, I don't care if you're drunk or not, you better get this through your head. I am over 18, and what I do in my personal life is not any of your business. Am I lookin' for somethin' to happen between Rick and me? No. Am I going to actively pursue it? No. I think I 'ave enough to worry about the dead wantin' to eat me, and a teenage daughter. I really don't 'ave time for a relationship, not to mention that I don't need to deal with Lori. BUT, and let me phrase this perfectly clear so even your drunk brain can wrap around it, if somethin' happened or happens, unless it winds up hurtin' me, it's not really your business."

"Don't want to see you getting' hurt. He did leave Merle on a roof," Daryl told her.

"I'll be sure not to give him a reason to handcuff me to a roof," Jewel informed him. "Though handcuffs…" she said with a grin.

Daryl looked at her as he took another drink of whiskey. "I'm not drunk enough for that image," he told her. "Just a kiss huh?"

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Yes, a kiss you aren't gonna mention to anyone, including Rick," she warned.

Daryl nodded. "You know I'll kill 'im or anyone else if they hurt you, right?"

Jewel sighed. "Yes Daryl and I think you just figured out why I have no love life. Oh, wait, add the fact that Merle would scare a guy who even gave me a second look away with a growl, and bein' a single mother, that's why I don't have a love life. If I wasn't ready to drink before this conversation, I may be tempted now," she teased. "Good night Daryl. You know you're takin' the cot right, and I'm getting' the couch."

Daryl looked at her. "I'm older."

"By three years," Jewel responded. "My room, so I'm getting' the couch. Now if you'd like to stumble to your room, then you can have a couch."

Daryl grumbled as he got up. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Like you aren't?" Jewel responded as she threw a blanket at him.

Rick's POV:

Rick came out of the shower rubbing his hair dry with a towel as a knock came on his door. "Come in Carl," he answered as he started to get dressed.

"Not Carl, just me," Shane answered as he came in. "He was still sleepin' when I left the room," he told the other man.

"Somethin' you need Shane?" Rick asked.

"Last night, I was comin' back from the kitchen getting another bottle of wine, saw Jewel leavin' your room about 2AM. Somethin' goin' on that I should know about?" he asked as he sat down.

Rick looked at him as he pulled his shirt on. "This is your concern why?"

"I'm just thinkin' about the group, may not be the best thing to do getting involved with her. I mean with Daryl and all," Shane told him.

Rick turned and looked at him. "Seriously Shane? Are we really havin' this conversation about what's good for the group and what's not? I mean, considerin' you have done nothing but disagree with me on everything since I got back. And, you are making no secret that you and Lori are involved."

Shane sighed. "Rick, I'd step off if Lori told me to, if you wanted her back. We thought you were dead."

Rick shook his head. "I told Lori and I'll tell you. I can put my differences aside for the groups' sake, for Carl's sake. But as far as you and me sharing stories, those days are long gone," he told her.

Shane looked at him. "Then you understand why I'm askin', for the group."

Rick looked at him. "So for the good of the group are you goin' to stop arguin' with me about every little thing? I would think, Shane that you of all people would be happy to think I may have somethin' going on with Jewel or anyone else. I mean that pretty well tells you that I don't want Lori back right?"

"Do you?" Shane asked.

Rick laughed as he sat down. "Shane, the day I got shot, I had met with a divorce lawyer. I think I knew it was over the day she asked me to move out, the same day she told me that I didn't care about her and Carl in front of him. You remember that day don't you?" he asked. "I did tell you about that, in the squad car, the day I got shot," he reminded him. "You would think I'd be upset about you and Lori. I'm not, now if we were back in the real world, I'd probably switch partners. I'm sure you understand. I will always care for Lori, we have Carl. I would do anythin' for Lori and for Carl. He's MY son, don't you ever forget that. If we were in the real world, we'd have to find a way to work for Carl's sake. But this, you comin' in and askin' me what's going on between me and someone, that's not OK Shane. If it's about somethin' to do with the group, somethin' with Carl, that's OK. I'm not going to do anything that is going to put the group in danger, not on purpose. You know that," Rick told the other man.

Shane nodded. "I guess I do," he agreed.

"Good, now I'll see you at breakfast. Tell Carl I'll see him down there," Rick told him.

Shane nodded as he got up and left the room without saying anything. Rick shook his head as he saw Jewel pass the room as Shane left.

"Morning," Rick greeted as he came to the door. He glanced at Shane as he left. "Come in for a minute?"

Jewel glanced at Shane leaving. "Sure," she told him. "How you feelin?" she asked.

"Not as bad as I could have been, had a good nurse," Rick told her. "Shane saw you leave last night."

"Daryl was waitin' for me in my room," Jewel told him.

"So cat's out of the bag," Rick told her.

"What cat? There's no cat, Rick. I told Daryl, who can amazingly hold his alcohol and remember everythin' surprisingly well, that it was a kiss. Nothin' more," Jewel told him.

"If I remember correctly there was more than one kiss, and the last one you started," Rick teased her.

"Am I the only one in this group that can't hold there alcohol?" Jewel told him. "I'm not sayin…I mean…damn it," she told him as she looked at him. "Look, under normal circumstances, maybe somethin' could develop between us. But this in no way is normal, no how, not even now. Here," she told him as she squeezed his arm. "I don't regret kissin' you I'm not sayin' that, but this is a complication that neither one of us need right now."

"So if I kissed you again? You can't say it's because I'm drunk," Rick told her.

Jewel shook her head. "Well lucky for you, I need to go see how Summer is doing with the boys, keep you honest," she teased.

Rick shook his head. "You can't avoid me forever."

"I've got a big brother that may make sure you avoid me," she teased. "See you at breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: I am still blown away, 20 people made this story a favorite? And 41 followers! I love you guys! Really seriously you are giving me a big head! I know I'm going to have to make a few changes to the story line to make Rick and Lori not be together, but hey that's what fan fiction is! Shane is going to be a but head and scare Summer or Jewel. Also, sorry if the lines don't match exactly with this one, the only script I could find is in French and google translate didn't translate real well!**

**OK, can someone please give me a reason to include Beth in this story? Cause, I'm so not feeling her. Mind you they just got off the farm. But…so not seeing her usefulness as of yet? Anyone? Anybody? Right now she reminds me of Shannon from Lost. At this point, I'm seeing Carol and Daryl, especially since Sophia is not going to go missing. One of our little orphan boys are. Which I guess I need to decide who soon hmm? Please PM me with some good points. I'm begging. I got a moody teenager in Summer, who I like a lot better then Beth right now!**

**Ciccia 96-I'm not promising all the updates are going to be this fast. I live and work in Florida-this week all our seasonal employees come into the park and we have someone retiring, and yeah life gets non existent from November to March, but I'll try! **

**Review please!**

Jewel walked in with Summer and the boys. The boys both look at Glenn who had his head on the table.

"Is he sick?" Nine year old Luke asked.

"Is he going…to turn?" his seven year old brother Mitch asked.

Jewel bent down. "He's sick but not that kind of sick. Nothing to worry about, I promise," she told them as she walked over to the table. "Not doing that great huh?" she asked as she grabbed the Tylenol and gave it to him.

"Never let me drink again," Glenn moaned as Jacqui rubbed his back.

"It'll be OK," Jewel told him.

"I really don't believe you," Glenn told her as he kept his head on the table.

T Dog comes out of the kitchen. "Eggs by T Dog, powdered but I still make them well. Protein helps with hangovers."

Dale looked up as Rick came in. "Morning."

"Morning," Rick greeted as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Are you hung over? Mom said you would be," Carl told his father.

Rick smiled. "Not as bad as I could have been, the nurse in our group made sure to hand out Tylenol," he told his son as he kissed the top of his head glancing at Jewel.

"She must have forgotten about stopping by our room," Shane said.

Jewel gave a small nod toward Shane. "Didn't want to disturb Carl, figured he shouldn't be woke up on his first night of good sleep in a while," she said as she drank a cup of coffee. "

Shane looked at her. "I'm sure some people got the hand held treatment," he told her.

"Shane," Lori warned.

"Hell yeah, I better have gotten the hand held treatment, been takin' care of this one since the day she was born," Daryl said as he walked in with the whiskey bottle and gave a sideways glance at Rick not saying anything.

"Yet I turned out normal," Jewel said as she poured him coffee.

"Uncle Daryl, how can you drink so much and not be passed out?" Summer asked.

"It's a gift," Daryl answered as he kissed the top of her head. "One I don' want you testin' out anytime soon," he warned his niece.

"Do you really need to talk so loud?" Glenn moaned.

"Eat," Jacqui and Jewel both told him as Jewel pushed the plate in front of him.

Jenner walked in and grabbed him self a cup of coffee. "Morning," he greeted.

"Hi doc!" T Dog greeted.

Jenner nodded. "Morning."

Dale looked at him. "I hate to bombard you with questions first thing in the morning'," he started to say.

"But, you're going to," Jenner finished his thought.

"We didn't come for the eggs," Andrea informed him.

Jenner nodded. "You all finish your breakfast and I'll explain, or at least I'll try," he told the group.

After Breakfast:

Jenner led the group into the control room they were in that night. "Vi, bring up the scan on test subject 19," he ordered the computer. The group watched as the scan was brought up. "Very few people had the chance to see what I'm showing you, very few," he told them.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"A very special brain," Jenner told the group. "Vi, bring up the internal viewing," he told the computer as they watched the screen change to a lot of lights and activity of the brain.

Shane looked at it. "What are those lights?"

"Those are life experiences, synapses of memories of the life he lived. The life of an individual, all of it. The tangle of lights? That's organic cables, it's life, it's what makes you, you, it's human," Jenner told them.

Daryl looked at Jewel. "Do you understan' him brainiac?"

"I think he's speakin' out of my league," Jewel answered.

Jenner sighed. "These are synapses. Electrical impusles in the brain that determine each of our thoughts, our words, our actions from birth to death," he explained.

Rick looked at him. "So you observed this patient?"

"I had this person under observation," Jenner answered.

Andrea looked at the Doctor. "This person is dead? Who was it?"

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered for the study of the progression of the disease," the doctor explained to the group as the picture changed.

"What's happening to it?" Glenn asked as he looked at the screen.

"It attacks the brain like meningitis, it causes bleeding adrenal glands. The brain ceases all activity, then it turns off all principal organs," he explained.

Summer took a breath as she turned the boys away from the screen as the recording showed the person dying.

"Then death," Jenner announced.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked.

"Yes…"Andrea answered for the doctor as she looked upset.

"Our friend that didn't make it, Jim, he was attacked a couple days ago," Jewel explained.

"Andrea's sister was lost in the attack," Lori added.

Jenner looked at Andrea. "I've lost someone too, I know how hard it is," he consoled the other woman. "Vi, proceed to second phase," he said as the screen changed again. "The time required for the body to come back varies, with no logic. There are reports ranging from three minutes to eight hours," he told them. "This patient took two hours, one minute and seven seconds," he told them as the screen showed some part of the brain restarting.

"It restarts the whole brain?" Lori asked.

"That's just the brain stem," Jewel answered as she looked at the screen.

"That's right," Jenner agreed. "This allows them to get up, move, attack," he explained.

"But they aren't alive?" Rick questioned.

"You tell me Rick," Jenner said as he turned to him.

"That's different then what we just saw, the brain is almost completely off," Rick responded.

"Off, lifeless, dead," Jenner explained. "You know basic anatomy," he said as he turned to Jewel.

"Nothin' like this though," Jewel responded.

Jenner nodded. "The frontal lobe, the neo cortex, these parts will not awaken. Those are the parts that make you, you. There is only a shell, guided by animal instincts," he told them as the patient grows agitated and then stops.

"What happened there?" Carol asked.

"He put a bullet in there brain," Jewel answered.

Jenner nodded. "Vi, turn off the main screen and the work stations," he ordered as the computer complied.

Andrea looked at him. "You have no idea what this is, do you?" she asked.

Jenner nodded. "It could be microbial, viral disease, parastic, or fungal," he told them.

"Or divine intervention," Jacqui added.

"Or it could be that," Jenner agreed.

"Someone somewhere is working on this right?" Summer asked.

"Other facilities, like this one?" Carol asked.

Jenner shrugged. "Maybe, hold outs like me," he answered.

"But you have no idea? You can't know that for sure," Rick reasoned.

"We're cut off from everything, no communications, no guidance, nothing," Jenner told them. "I've been in the dark for a month."

"So it's just not here? It happened everywhere? There's nothing left anywhere?" Andrea questioned.

Jenner didn't answer as he looked at the group.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'm going to go get drunk. Again," he said.

"I might join you this time," Jewel said as she crossed her arms.

"Lord…." Jacqui mumbled.

Dale walked over. "Doctor Jenner, I know how painful it must be to answer these questions, but I have to ask this one," he said as he nodded to the clock. "It looks like a count down, what happens when it runs down to zero?" he asked.

"The generator will run out of fuel," Jenner answered sadly.

Jewel looked at Rick then at Jenner. "What happens when the generators run out of power?" she asked.

Jenner doesn't respond he just remains quiet.

"Vi, what happens if the power shortages?" Rick questions.

"If the power shortages, decontamination will be performed throughout the building," Vi responded.

"I really don't like the sound of that," Summer responded.

Jewel turned as Rick, Shane, T Dog and Glenn go out the room. "Let's go back to our rooms for a bit," she told the group. "And hide the bottle from me," she whispered to Daryl as she passed him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Just got to Season 3. I am so doing some of the 8 months on the run in this story. Not much, but I do have one idea. I'm not telling! And first Dale and now they cut off Hershall's leg, seriously people? You're killing me!**

**Well just met the "Governor" Isn't he just a fun filled lollipop tripled dipped in psycho? And Merle….Jewel is already yelling at you!**

**Please review!**

Jewel walked out of her room with Summer and glanced at Daryl. "What happened to the lights?" she asked as Jenner passed.

Jenner took the bottle Daryl was holding and took a drink before he handed it back to him as he walked down the hall. "The system shuts up all energy sources it doesn't deem necessary," he explained as everyone walked down the hall. "This process is supposed to start right about an hour before the last half hour, it's right on time."

Jewel looked at Daryl as she followed him. "Process? What process?"

"Decontamination?" Summer asked.

Jenner turned as they entered the control room. "To the best of my knowledge, it was the French," he said.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"To my knowledge they were the ones that lasted the longest. Here everyone opted for escape or suicide, the French continued their research until the end, until we lost communication, until this over took them," Jenner explained.

"What happened to them?" Jacqui asked.

"Exactly what happened here," Jenner answered. "They had more power, more juice. That is our problem. The whole world uses Fossil Fuels, how stupid is that?" he hissed.

Rick looked at the group. "Go grab your bags, we're out of here! Now, let's move it!"

The group runs as an alarm sounds. "What was that?" Luke asked nervously.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination," the computer announced.

"I really wish you'd stop using that word," Summer said as she held onto the boys.

"You heard Rick, let's get out of here now!" Shane yelled.

"Come on let's go, let's go!" T Dog yelled as he took the younger boys hand.

Jewel stopped as the door came down. "He locked us in!"

"NO! You've locked us in?" Glenn questioned.

Jenner looked at the group. "I had thirty minutes of recording time left, I started recording," he said as he nodded to the recording.

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Shane yelled as he ran toward him.

"Shane!" Rick said as he grabbed at his arm.

"You better let us out! You lied to us!" Daryl said as he ran to him.

Jewel grabbed at Summer as she watched the group.

"Jenner open the door," Rick pleaded with him.

"It will change nothing! I can't unlock the outside doors," Jenner informed them.

"But you can unlock these!" Jewel told him. "Summer stay by the door with the boys."

"Unlock it!" Daryl ordered again.

"I have no control over that, I warned you when I closed that door it wasn't going to open again. I made that very clear," Jenner told them.

"We didn't think you meant it like that!" Summer yelled at him.

Rick glanced at the group. "What will happen in 28 minutes?" he asked as Shane moves toward Jenner.

"Shane stop it!" Jewel yelled at him.

"What will happen in 28 minutes?" Rick questioned again as he got more angry.

"You know what this place is," Jenner told them. "The Center of Disease Control is to protect people like you from a whole bunch of things that is dangerous! More deadly then the Atomic bomb! Strains of the Ebola virus, things that are able to destroy half of the country," he informed them. Things that are not to be let out in any circumstances! In the event of a world wide power outage such as a terrorist attack, the protocol provides HIT'S to prevent any of these diseases to spread to the outside," he explained.

"HIT'S?" Rick and Jewel both asked.

"Vi, definition," Jenner ordered the computer.

"HIT arms the thermo baric pressure which consists of explosive charges that produce a wavelength than any other known explosives and duration, with the exception of the nuclear bomb. The detonation results in a two step effect of overpressure and depression from the ambient air, due to its rapid compression. The explosive is used to maximize human and material losses," the computer explained.

"Hell's bells….." Jewel mumbled under her breath as she steadied herself against a chair.

"I knew I didn't like the word decontamination," Summer said as she dropped down to the boys level.

"It's as if the air catches on fire, no pain, no regrets, no trouble, nothing," Jenner said calmly as Shane runs to the door with an ax.

Jewel grabbed another one and handed it to Daryl. "Open that damn door!" Jewel screamed at the doctor.

"You should have stayed out of it, it would have been simpler," Jenner told them.

"Simpler for who?" Lori asked.

"You let us in here knowing what was going to happen. You gave us a false sense of safety…only for this?" Jewel asked.

"It would be simpler for all of you, you all know what waits outside for you. A short and brutalizing death, and an agonizing death," Jenner told them. "Your sister, what was her name?" he asked Andrea.

"Amy," Andrea answered softly.

"Amy," Jenner repeated. "You know what this does, you've seen it," he told her as he looked at Rick. "Is this what you want for your family? And what about you Jewel? For your daughter to go out there and face a week, maybe a month, only to lose you or die in your arms?"

Rick glanced at Jewel then at Lori, Summer and Carl. "Of course we don't want that but we don't want to die in here. We asked for a chance, this isn't a chance!"

"The door doesn't even have a dent!" Shane yelled.

"Those doors are designed to withstand being fired at by rocket launchers," Jenner explained.

"Well your head isn't!" Daryl said as he ran up to him.

"Daryl stop!" Jewel yelled as T Dog grabbed the ax.

"Give me that," T Dog told him.

Jenner looked at Rick. "I know that deep down you really don't want to go back out there and end it like that. Remember what you told me last night? That eventually everyone that you love will die out there," he told him.

Shane looked at him. "You said that? After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" Rick asked.

"There is no hope, never has been," Jenner told them.

Jewel looked at him. "Without hope then we all give up," she told him.

"She's right, there's always hope there has to be! Maybe not here, but out there somewhere," Rick insisted.

"What part of nothing out there don't you understand?" Andrea asked as she pulled her knees to her.

Summer looked at him. "You're a coward! You let us in here knowing what was going to happen! I think you were afraid to die alone. You saw this as your chance to have company!" she yelled at him.

Jenner gave a small smile. "You are all witnessing our extinction as a human race," he told them.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol yelled.

Jenner looked at her. "You do realize there won't be any pain. It's almost instantaneous," he told them.

"Our children do not deserve to die like this!" Jewel yelled.

"But isn't that a good thing? To hold your loved ones tight, until the end?" Jenner asked.

Shane ran at him with a gun. "Open that door!" he yelled.

"Shane stop it!" Jewel yelled.

Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Shane, don't do anything stupid," he warned. "Calm down," Rick told him.

Shane rushed at the computers with his gun.

"Shane!" Lori yelled.

Jewel pulled her gun and pointed it at Shane. "Do you know how to use those computers Shane? I don't, if he dies we all die," she told him.

Rick nodded. "Put it down Shane," he warned as the other man stepped back. "We good? You good?"

Shane nodded. "I'm good," he said as he took a step back.

Jewel put her gun back and looked at Jenner. "You said there's no hope right?"

"Right," he answered.

"This morning' was the first time I've ever thought about havin' a drink in 13 years, but I stopped myself. You know why? Because of my daughter, my brother, those two little boys, the people in this room. We are tryin' to survive, and you don't have the right to tell us when we die or how we die. If we die out there, we know what we are facing," Jewel told him.

"You stayed, why?" Rick asked.

"It's not important," Jenner answered.

"Oh yes it is," Rick answered. "Everything's important," he told the other man.

Jenner sighed. "I didn't decide, I was doing it for someone else, I made a promise," he told the group. "I made a promise to her, my wife," he told them as he nodded toward the screen.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She wanted me to continue the search as long as I could, what could I do? I couldn't say no, she was dying. It should have been me in the first place, I wouldn't have been missed by many people," he explained. "It was her that ran the center, I was just an employee," he continued. "In our area she was an Einstein, I was and will always be Edwin Jenner."

"Your wife did not choose to end up like that. You can chose, and we can chose. We have the right to chose. That's all we're asking, to have a choice, a chance to live," Rick told him.

Jewel looked at him. "I wasn't supposed to be here, alive, I was supposed to be at a hospital helping' people. A very good friend of mine called me begged me to survive for my daughter. There was a reason that I've made it this far, and haven't died. This isn't what I promised her, this isn't how I chose to go," she pleaded with him.

Jenner looked at the group. "Fine, but you'll be cursing me for letting you out in a few days," he told the group as he opened the main door. "As I said the doors on the other level can't be opened."

"Summer come on!" Daryl yelled at her as he pushed her and the boys out.

"Thank you…" Jewel told him as she started to run out.

"Come on, let's move!" Shane yelled at them.

Jacqui grabbed T Dog's hand. "I'm stayin'. Go on," she told him.

"What? That's insane!" T Dog told her.

"No it's not, and I've never been so reasonable in my life. I'm not going to go out like Jim or Amy. I'm choosing this," she told him. "Go on," Jacqui insisted.

"T Dog! Come on!" Shane yelled as Jenner grabbed Rick to tell him something.

"Rick!" Jewel yelled.

Andrea stopped at the door. "I'm staying too," she said.

Dale looked at her. "No Andrea," he begged.

"Jewel come on!" Glenn yelled as he pulled her to him.

Dale looked at the group. "Go on, don't wait for me. If you're staying, I'm staying," he told her.

"Dale no!" Summer yelled.

"Summer come on!" Daryl yelled as he pushed her forward.

The remaining members of the group ran to the front of the building as T Dog tried the automatic door opener. "Damn it!"

Daryl grabbed two axes. "Catch!" he told Shane as the two proceeded to beat the glass window's.

"Stay close to me sweet angel," Carol told Sophia.

T Dog tries to throw a chair at it and then Shane tries to shoot it with a rifle. "Shit!" he screamed.

"It won't break?" Sophia asked.

"I may have something' that can help," Carol told the group.

"I don't think a nail file is going to work, Carol," Shane told her.

Carol ignored him as she walked to Rick. "The night I did you laundry when you got to camp, I found this in your pocket," she said as she handed him a grenade.

"Thank you," Rick said as he looked at it.

"I can throw it," Summer said as she looked at Rick.

"What? No, get behind the post with your mother," Rick instructed.

Jewel took a breath as she looked at Summer then at Rick. "She was the pitcher of her high school softball team, she can do it."

Shane looked at them. "That isn't a damn softball!"

"Same principal right?" Summer asked.

Rick glanced at Jewel and saw her nod. "OK, Summer pull the pin and throw it as far and fast as you can. Everyone else get down! As soon as you throw it, you and I are going to jump behind those pillars? OK?"

Daryl covered the boys and Jewel with his body getting prepared for the explosion.

Summer nodded. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," Rick told her as she took the pin out and threw it, him grabbing her arm and pulling her behind the pillars.

"Shit!" Summer yelled as she felt Rick cover her as the windows busted. "It worked!"

"GO! Watch for walkers!" Jewel yelled at them as they jumped out the window.

Glenn jumped in the van. "Summer get in here with the boys!" he yelled as he helped them in.

Daryl grabbed Jewel's arm and pulled her to the truck. "Get in!" he yelled at her.

Jewel looked at the window of the building. "Dale and Andrea are coming!"

"Get down!" Rick yelled from the front of the caravan.

Daryl pushed Jewel down and covered her body right as the explosion happened. "You alright?" he asked.

"Shit….yeah….God I really want a drink," Jewel said as the caravan pulled away, them in the back.

Season one ended! Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Onto Season 2! Romance and Sophia being saved! YAY. She's not even going missing, one of the boys are. **

**Jewel's going to be there for Rick after he kills Shane (Unlike Lori) Seriously that woman needs to be backhanded or something!**

**Seriously, T Dog and Lori in the same episode? And it's definitely more emotional for me because I know Summer's going to take Maggie's place in delivering the baby. Seriously. On a positive note, Merle's redeemed himself a little wanting to find Daryl (and of course in my world Jewel and Summer.) **

**Review please!**

Rick took the walkie talkie away from the group. "I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But there's always that chance, isn't there? That slim chance. It's all about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right, keep people safe. I tried, Morgan. I tried. Our group's smaller now. We lost another, day before last. It was her choice. I won't say I blame her, but she lost faith. The CDC was a dead end. I met a man there, a scientist. He told me something. He told me…" he said as he hesitated. "It doesn't matter. What matters is we're moving on. Atlanta's done. We're gonna try for Fort Benning. We're facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine. But it can't be harder  
>than our journey's been so far. Can it? 125 miles-That's what lies ahead. And I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't. If I do, the others...My family, my son. There's just a few of us now. So we've got to stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down<br>our lives for each other if it comes to that. It's the only chance we've got. Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just-just be safe. Maybe we'll see you in Fort Benning someday. Rick signing off," he said into the walkie talkie. He turned and gave a small smile as he saw Jewel.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," she insisted.

"It's fine, everyone ready to go?" Rick asked.

"Can you fit one more in your car? Summer's finding the RV a little bit to crowded with people and bags for her liking," Jewel answered. "Lori said to ask you."

Rick shook his head. "Of course she did. She always hated to make decisions. Of course we can fit Summer in with us," he told her as he squeezed her hand. "I should put Lori in the RV with Shane have you ride with me so you aren't on the motorcycle."

Jewel laughed. "Please, she needs to be with Carl, and Carl needs to be with you. Not the first time I've rode on the back of the cycle," she told him. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

Rick looked at her. "Thank you for not losing your temper at the CDC," he told her.

"What good would that have done? Sometimes calm voices prevail, and there wasn't a whole lot of those goin' on," Jewel told him. "You don't have to carry the load alone, Rick. I mean if you don't feel comfortable talking with Shane because of everything, I'm a good listener," she assured him. "Everyone needs someone to talk too," she said as she started to walk away.

Rick pulled her back by not releasing her hand. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her softly.

"There's no reason to thank me Rick," Jewel assured him as she glanced around before she touched his face. "We're family," she told him as she walked away.

Rick took a breath as he walked behind her. "Summer, heard you were with us?"

"Hope that's alright? It's a bit overcrowded in the RV," Summer responded.

"Of course. The boys gonna be OK?" Rick asked.

"Glenn and T Dog are keeping' them entertained," she answered.

"I didn't get to say it since the CDC, what you did with throwing the grenade, it saved us," he told the teenager.

"I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done," Summer said as she got a book out of her book bag.

Rick smiled. "You would think that a lot of people would have done it, but you'd be surprised. We all have the tendency to treat you like one of the other kids, but you're closer to bein' grown then not. Especially out here," he said. "I'll talk to your mom, see if we can't get you a little more experience, see about letting you carry a gun. I'm not promising," he told her.

Summer nodded. "You're not that bad of a guy, for handcuffin' my uncle to a roof," she teased.

"I'm just never living that one down with you guys am I?" he asked.

"Nope," Summer answered with a grin.

"Are we talkin' or movin?" Daryl fussed from the motorcycle.

"That's Daryl's polite way of saying let's get this show on the road," Jewel said as she got on the back of the motorcycle.

"Beep your horn if you need us to stop for any reason," Jewel said from the back of the motorcycle.

Rick nodded as he got in the Cherokee. "Everyone OK back there?" he asked Carl, Sophia, Carol and Summer.

"Snug as a bug in a rug," Carol answered.

"I'm just thankful that the Dixon tall gene obviously decided to skip me by and I've got short legs," Summer said as she curled up one of her legs under her.

"Maybe you were found in a cabbage patch and not really a Dixon," Carl teased.

Lori tried not to laugh. "Maybe we found you in a cabbage patch."

"Uncle Merle would say trash pile," Summer countered. "Except that Uncle Daryl says I'm my mom's mini me."

"I don't look like my mom," Sophia said softly.

"Sure you do, I see it," Summer told her. "You're gonna be a knock out like your mom."

"Summer I'm not a knock out," Carol insisted.

"Of course you are, in your own way," Summer told the other woman.

"Are you sure you and your mother are related to Merle Dixon?" Lori asked as she cast a glance back at the teen. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on between Rick and the teen's mother.

"You wouldn' have to ask that if you ever witnessed what Uncle Daryl and I called the screamin' matches of the year," Summer answered. "We had ear plugs for those occasions. They never raised hands to each other, but I'm surprised the cops were never called."

"I can imagine your mother havin' a temper, she keeps it in check," Rick told the teen as they slowed down.

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"Looks like a very bad traffic….well for the lack of a better word, jam?" Jewel asked as she looked out the window.

"Looks like Daryl is going to lead us through," Rick said.

"It's cool that your Uncle has a motorcycle," Carl told Summer.

"It was Uncle Merle's, and it's cool until he picks you up at school on it and crashes into a tree and you have to get stitches," Summer said as she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You two weren't hurt that bad?" Lori asked.

"Uncle Merle was to fu…I mean messed up to even noticed he had a cut on arm. We weren't that far from the clinic where mom worked, so I went there. Let's just say while I was getting' stitched up, Uncle Merle was getting yelled at every which way," Summer answered. "Never got onto the bike again."

"How old were you?" Sophia asked.

"Nine," she answered. "Uncle Merle did a lot of screwed up things when I was nine…" she said out loud. She turned to the sound of the horn on the RV behind them.

"Somethin' must have happened," Lori said out loud.

Rick stopped the car and got out. "Everyone stay close," he ordered the group as he walked up to Dale. "Problem Dale?" he asked as he walked up to the RV where Dale was looking at the engine.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale said as he looked at the group gathering. "Okay, that was dumb," he admitted as he stopped himself.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Rick told him as he looked out at the endless line of cars.

"There's a bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl said as he opened the trunk of a car.

"I'll start by siphoning gas from cars," T Dog said.

"I'll go get the boys, keep them close," Summer said.

"Stay in mine or Uncle Daryl's line of sight," Jewel ordered.

"Got it!" Summer responded.

"Maybe we can find some water?" Glenn questioned.

"Or food," Shane offered.

Lori looked around uncomfortable as she looked around. "This is a graveyard, I'm not sure how I feel about this," she told the group.

"They aint alive, can't use this stuff, we can," Daryl told her.

Jewel shook her head as she patted his shoulder. "Tact was never one of the Dixon's strong suits," she told the group. "I could use some lessons in it myself," she said as she walked away. "He's right though, Lori. If it was me out here, I'd want someone else to use it," as she walked away. "Summer behave?" she asked Rick as she walked up to him.

"Summer's a good kid," Rick assured her. "If Carl is half as good as she is at that age, I'll be don' something right."

"Between you and Lori, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Of course, this world sets a whole new set of challenges that I don't want to think about," she told him.

Rick glanced over at his estranged wife. "I think Shane told her there was something' goin' on with us," he told her.

Jewel looked at him. "Nothin' is goin' on between us," she told him.

"Yet we kissed earlier," Rick reminded her.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Do I need to tell Daryl you're not behaving?" she teased as she took a step to another car. "RICK!" she exclaimed as she saw a massive group of walkers heading there way.

Rick grabbed her arm as he hissed at the others. "Under the cars!" he told them.

Jewel went to run to get to Summer and the boys'.

"No," Rick told her as he pushed her under the car. "Look," he said as he pointed to a car diagonally from them. Summer had grabbed Luke and pulled him under the car.

Jewel did a quick glance around taking stock of where everyone was. Carol had grabbed Sophia and Mitch and Lori had gotten under a car with Carl under another one. "Where's Daryl?" she hissed softly.

"Shh….it'll be alright," Rick whispered in her ear as he kept his eyes on the kids.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Well after two heart pounding episodes of season three, Merle's really not redeeming himself with Jewel! I love Michonne but the Governor is a few screws lose of even half of a tool box!  
>Warning feels! At least I can save one person I liked in the show! Review!<strong>

"_I may not be perfect but when I look at my children, I know that I got something in my life perfectly right-Author Unknown."_

Summer took a breath holding her hand over Luke's mouth as she watched the group of walker's go by. "Shh….it'll be alright, shh…" she reassured him as she met Jewel's eyes from underneath the other car.

Luke took a breath as the herd passed, moving slightly when he thought they were gone.

"Luke, not yet!" Summer hissed as the movement caught a walker's attention. "Shit! I mean crap! Luke over the rail!" she yelled as two walker's tried to grab her. "I'm right behind you!" she told him as the little boy ran in front of her. "Come on!" she yelled as she took the little boys hand.

"SUMMER!" Jewel yelled as she crawled from underneath the car.

"Stay here!" Rick ordered as he jumped over the railing.

Jewel took a breath before she started behind him as she felt Daryl's arm grab her. "T Dog's hurt, bad. You're the only one who can properly stitch him up."

Jewel looked at him. "That's my…daughter bein' chased," she told him.

"And my niece. We taught her well, she'll get her and the boy back here. And Rick's after them," Daryl reassured her as he kissed the top of her head. "What's the first rule of trackin?"

"To many people mess up the trail…" Jewel said. "But Rick doesn't know how to track!"

"He was right behind them, I'm sure he's got them by now," Lori told her.

"Is my brother gonna be OK?" Mitch asked as he ran out from Lori's arms.

Jewel glanced at Daryl as he bent down. "Summer's with him baby…Sophia, Carl can you…two please take care of Mitch?" she asked obviously not trying to cry.

"I'll help," Carol told her as she grasped the other woman's arm.

"They'll be OK, Summer's strong," Sophia reassured her.

Jewel took a breath. "Shane get T into the RV," she told him.

Glenn looked at Daryl. "Do you think they got a chance?" he asked.

Daryl looked at him. "I know you didn' just ask me that about my niece," he hissed as he stood guard.

Jewel took a breath as she got into the RV and got the first aid kit out. Andrea looked at Dale before she bent down. "Need any help with this?"

"Help..him hold his arm out, this is gonna hurt like a bitch," Jewel warned. "I'm sorry I don't have anything' in here to ease the pain."

"It's alright, I can handle it," T Dog told her.

"Bet they'll be back before you get him stitched up," Andrea assured her. "She's a strong brave girl. Braver then I ever was at that age."

Jewel cleaned out the wound. "Sorry," she said as T Dog flinched.

"She's a Dixon, got the….stubborn gene in her doesn't she?" T Dog asked as he struggled to keep his arm straight.

Jewel looked at both of them. "Didn't help Merle much did it?" she asked. "Sorry, I…I know you did what you had to do," she assured them as she started stitching the wound. "This is pretty deep," she told him. "I've done one thing right in my life, and that's that girl, I can't lose her. I won't," she insisted.

T Dog, Andrea and Dale looked at each other not sure what to say. "Can I have a minute?" Lori asked Dale and Andrea as she came into the RV.

"Sure, we'll just go look for more supplies," Dale said.

Andrea nodded as she squeezed Jewel's shoulder as she let Lori switch places with her so she could help with T Dog. "I can't imagine what you're goin' through right now," Lori told her. "None of us can," she told her. "But as mother's we do what we can to prepare them to make the best decisions in life. You taught her to think of others before herself, or she wouldn' have thought of that little boy first. None of us are gonna leave either one of them out there."

Jewel shook her head. "I think I missed the whole 'what to do when a walker is after you' section of the mother's manual," she said. "Hand me a bandage please?" she asked as she nodded toward the first aid kit.

"There's a mother's manual?" Lori asked. "I must have missed the whole thing," she told her as she handed her the bandage.

"How you doin' T?" Jewel asked.

"Hurts like a mother…." he responded.

Jewel nodded. "If you need to cuss, please feel free. I've heard worse," she assured him. "I'm sure it does hurt."

Daryl walked up on the front step. "I'm goin' after Rick. Like you said, he doesn't know how to track. I can't just sit here while Summer and the boy are out there."

"We'll go too," Shane said.

Daryl shook his head. "To many people muckin' up the tracks aren't gonna help anyone. We'll come get you if we need you," he said as he glanced at Jewel. "We'll get them back," he said. "Lori," he said as he motioned for her to come out.

"I got this, it's fine," Jewel told the other woman.

Lori nodded as she got up and went out. "I'll watch her, don't worry. Go do what you have to do to get them back."

Daryl nodded as he took off.

Summer's POV:

Summer took out her knife as she heard something behind her and turned before she stabbed one of the walkers. "Shit! There's more then two. OK Luke I need you to listen to me, OK?"

Luke nodded. "Can we go back to the road?"

"Summer!" Rick whispered. "You OK?"

"We're OK but we got more then two walker's, I counted four set of drag marks," Summer told him. "Take him back, I'll distract them."

Rick shook his head as he picked up Luke and went into the river. "We'll divide them, then meet back here. Luke you need to listen to us OK?"

"You're gonna leave me?" he asked scared.

"We don't have a choice, it's the only way we're all gonna survive," Summer told him.

Rick nodded. "We get winded, they don't. We wouldn't be able to protect you," he assured the boy. "We'll be back for you! If we don't, follow the road keep the sun over your left shoulder."

"You know which one is your left?" Summer asked as she touched his face.

Luke nodded as he patted his left shoulder.

"Good. Now follow the highway back the same way we came, and keep the sun over your left shoulder," Rick repeated as he put the boy in the tree covering. "Ready?" he asked Summer.

"Do I 'ave a choice?" she asked. "God you're an ugly sucker aren't you?" she asked as she taunted a walker as she went one direction and Rick went the other. "Come on!" she taunted. "You want me not him!" she taunted as she let one get near her and pierced the hunting knife in his head. "Bastard!" she told him as she caught a glimpse of another one over her shoulder. "Shit!" she said as she pierced his head with the knife. "Damn bastards! I know I'm more attractive but come on let's be fair about this!" she said as she ran. She took a breath as she ran and tripped over a tree stump. "Shit!" she yelled as she grabbed her other knife out of her knife case. "Only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon…" she said as she tried to stand up. "Son of a…." she exclaimed as tears came to her eyes and she fell back down. "Shit," she said again as she glanced around as she stumbled to find something to lean on. "You're not gonna let these things win, you're not gonna go out like this," she told herself.

"That's the fightin' Dixon spirit, girl," she heard a voice tell her.

Summer shook her head. "You aren't here, Uncle Merle."

"Well, looks like I need to be, don't it?" the vision told her. "You Dixon's are getting' soft without me," he told her.

"We're not soft, just human beings. Maybe if you had a bit of softness you wouldn't have been left on a damn roof," she told him as she tested a stick.

"What are you doin' out here chasing after some kid? He's not blood, I am," Merle told her.

"They went back, Rick and Uncle Daryl," Summer told the voice. "Now bug off! You aren't here."

"Don't get rid of me that easy, girl," Merle said. "Look at you, riskin' your life as walker bait, for what? For people who leave your flesh and blood on a roof."

Summer stood up as she tested the branch she found and immediately went back to her knees. "Well if my flesh and blood knew how to behave like a human bein' then maybe Rick wouldn't have had to handcuff you to a pipe. You did that all by yourself! You, not mom, not Uncle Daryl, not me, but you. See I know you aren't real, cause if you were, you'd be telling' me not to sass you. It takes a lot more then blood to make a family, Uncle Merle. He's a scared little boy that has no other family left besides his younger brother. We're it," she told him. "I'm not leavin' a little boy out in the woods as walker bait, not happening," she told him. "These people they are my family. You and I, we just share some DNA."

"You've been listenin' to your mom to much," Merle told her. "Now come on, get up, get back to your family."

"What the hell does it look like I'm doin?" Summer hissed into thin air. She moved her head at the sound. "Shit!" she said as she saw two more walkers. "Damn it!" she said as she stumbled to reach for her knife. "Of course disappear when your needed the most, always good at that, aren't you Uncle Merle?" she asked as she stumbled to get away from the walkers. "SHIT!" she yelled as she stumbled to the ground again, one of the walkers coming at her. "Hell!" she screamed as she stuck her knife in it's head. "Bastard! Let go of my knife!" she hissed at the dead corpse. Summer looked up as an arrow flew by her and into the other walkers' head.

"Rick she's over here!" Daryl yelled. "You bit? Scratched?" he asked as he pulled the walker off her.

"No….Luke?" she asked.

"He didn't come by here? He wasn't where we left him," Rick told her as he came up and bent down. "You OK?"

"My ankle…we got to keep lookin' He's not gonna be able to survive out here on his own. He can't be far," Summer begged.

"First we're goin to get you back to the road," Daryl told her.

"No! We have to keep lookin! I promised him he'd be OK," Summer told them as she tried to stand up.

Rick looked at her. "Summer, we both promised him. And we're not gonna leave him, that I promise you. But you can't even stand or put pressure on that ankle," he told her.

"We'll get you back to camp, your momma is worried sick," Daryl told her. "Then we'll get a couple others out here and I'll track him. I promise," he told her. "And a Dixon never breaks there promises," Daryl told her. "Come on," he said as he took one arm and Rick took the other.

"My knife," Summer said as she motioned to the knife in the walkers' head.

"Hold her," Daryl told Rick as he went over and grabbed the knife. "You take these all down by yourself?"

Summer nodded. "I thought we were supposed to split them up Rick," she told the other man as she balanced against him. "They sure liked me."

Daryl winked at her. "Us Dixon's are more attractive anyway, you know that. Come on," he said as he took her other arm.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: More followers and more reviews! Yay! I feel loved. Man season 3 is just full of heart wrenching moments aren't they? And I love Daryl with the baby and Carl! I'd love to watch the episode where they escape Woodbury but my heart can't take any more right now! Summer and the books is based off me. I evacuated for a hurricane about 7 years ago and packed a paperback in every pant leg of pants I packed. Plus three in my sons bag, plus three in the car. Had about 15 paperbacks. Yeah…I want my books if the end of the world happens!**

Jewel rubbed her arm as she walked up and down a few cars.

"How you doing?" Carol asked as she came up to her.

"Like I want to be out there myself?" Jewel answered.

Carol squeezed her arm. "If it was Sophia, I'd feel the same."

"How's Mitch?" Jewel asked.

"Scared," Carol answered.

Jewel leaned on the barrier. "I know no one thinks highly of Merle…but growin' up it was mostly just the three of us. Well, most of the time it was Daryl and me, but when we needed him, for the most part Merle was there. Daryl and I know 'hats it like to depend on siblings," she explained.

"You stood up to Ed….that day. Why?" Carol asked as she sat beside her.

Jewel gave a small smile. "My dad was an asshole, like Ed. Merle, Daryl and me we all got some kind of beatin's after he'd been drinkin.' That's why Merle left as soon as he could, Daryl and I knew it. Daryl stayed cause of me. When I got pregnant with Summer, Daryl worked two jobs so we could get a place without dad. It was a small little one bedroom apartment….Daryl slept on the couch. He bought a crib from salvation army, put it together, fixed it. He'd be as broke up as I'd be if something' happened to Summer…"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her," Carol assured her. "We're all here. She's family, just like that little boy is."

Jewel looked at her. "They should have been back by now," she said.

"Hey, I'm sure they're on the way now," Carol assured her as she squeezed her hand. "I can stand guard, call ya when they come if you want."

Jewel shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to rest," she answered.

"How about checkin' on T Dog?" Carol suggested.

Jewel smiled. "Are you just tryin' to keep my mind off of Summer?"

"Yes," Carol admitted.

Jewel nodded as she stood. "Let me know if you see something?" she asked.

"Of course," Carol told the other woman as she walked away.

Jewel took a breath as she walked into the RV. "How's he doing?" she asked as came in.

"In and out of sleep, any word?" Andrea asked.

Jewel shook her head. "No," she said. "Look what I said earlier about Merle," she said.

Andrea held up her hand. "I get it, he's your brother, family. You may not always have agreed but he's still blood."

"Amy was a good kid…" Jewel told her. "Summer liked her."

"Amy liked Summer, couldn't believe she was actually related to Merle, you either for that matter," Andrea teased.

"Yeah there's been times that I couldn't believe that I was related to him," Jewel said touching T Dog's head. "Infection is going to set in soon."

"Anything we can do to help him?" Andrea asked.

Jewel started to think as she heard a commotion from outside. "Not another herd…" she mumbled.

"Shane a little help here!" Rick yelled at him.

"She bit?" Shane asked as he helped Summer across the barrier.

"Just clumsy," Summer answered as she winced.

"Luke?" Lori asked.

"Summer!" Jewel asked as she ran to her. "You OK?" she asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"Easy, she fell, twisted her ankle, don't need you knockin' her down," Daryl told her as he helped her to the RV.

"You didn't find Luke?" Carol asked.

"We had to separate, there was more then the two walkers we saw. I went back, he was gone, Daryl met up with me. We found Summer, she said he hadn't passed her. Shane, Glenn, Daryl and I'll go back out," he told them.

"Is someone gonna tell his brother?" Sophia asked.

"We'll handle it, sweet girl," Carol told her as she looked back at the RV.

"You can put her in the bed," Dale instructed as he came down. "You gave us a scare."

"Luke is…" Summer grimaced as Daryl helped her to the back of the RV. "Still out there."

"I told you I was gonna go back out, had to get you back first. She took out four of those bastards herself," Daryl said.

"Told you she was strong," Andrea said.

"We havin' a party in here and no one woke me up?" T Dog said as he sat up from the bench. "Daryl? Did you find them?"

"Summer, sprained her ankle. Goin' back out in a bit before it's to dark," he said as he leaned against the door. "How you feeling?"

"Hurts," he answered as he turned to see how Summer was.

"You need to drink some water, you too," Jewel told T Dog and Summer. "Andrea, in the first aid kit there's an inflatable pillow, give it to me."

"I have to ask, why do you have a hospital grade first aid kit?" T Dog asked.

Jewel, Summer and Daryl looked at each other. "Jane," they all said.

"Jane?" Andrea asked as she handed the pillow to Daryl who blew it up and handed it to Summer.

"Jane was mom's AA counselor, helped her get into nursing' school, our roommate, my sitter," Summer answered as she grimaced.

"Had this fear of the world endin' and not bein' prepared," Daryl said.

Andrea laughed. "Well we all should have had that fear huh?"

"She had this and three other normal kits under her bed…." Jewel explained. "I gave one to the Morales family, combined the rest when we ditched vehicles."

"She's the one that you were talkin' about at the CDC?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," she said as Daryl handed her a wrap for Summer's foot.

"Gonna have to make this tight," Jewel told her daughter.

"I hate when you warn me, that means it's goin to be twice as bad as if I wasn't expectin' it," Summer told her.

"Well, I warned you anyway," Jewel told her as she wrapped it. "You and T Dog are gonna be roommates for a while," she said. "Dale I'm sorry about makin' your home an ambulance."

"It's fine," Dale assured her.

T Dog smiled. "Well at least I like this Dixon and she's not gonna hit me," he teased.

Daryl shook his head. "I'll check on you when I get back, kiddo."

"Find him?" Summer asked.

"I'll do my best you know that," Daryl said.

"I'm going to get these two some water. Andrea?" Jewel asked.

"I'll stay with them," Andrea stated.

"Mom can you bring me my bag? It's in Rick's trunk," Jewel asked.

"Yeah," Jewel answered. "Or do you just want me to bring you one of your books?"

"The one on the back seat?" she asked.

"How many did you bring?" Andrea asked.

"Mom said pack the important stuff, and I hadn't read any of the Harry Potter series, so I packed them," Summer said with a shrug.

"You didn't?" T Dog asked.

"Luckily they are paperbacks," Daryl said as they went out of the RV.

Jewel took a breath and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, she's family. So is this boy," Daryl told her as he hugged her back.

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"Her ankle's gonna be tender for a while. Thank you," Jewel said as she hugged him.

"No need to thank me, we'll get Luke back," Rick told her.

"I told her the same thin' come on we're losin' day light," Daryl fussed as he led them out.

**Author's note: I'll be lucky to get another chapter out this week, may squeeze one out. Seasonal's start coming in tomorrow and I get exhausted when I get home. If I get one or two out this week I'm doing good! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: More views! More reviews! Love you guys! So here's a bit of romance. Nothing major, but more supporting and falling in love. Lori just didn't support him enough! I love the saying I used to describe the Governor so Jane's gonna say it in the flashback and Jewel's gonna use it later.**

"_**I don't care about whose DNA has recombined with whose. When everything goes to Hell, the people who stand by you without flinching they are family-Jim Butcher"**_

_Jewel came into the house and closed the door as she put down her purse on the entry way table._

"_Off work at 4, date at 5 and home by 6, that's a record even for you," Jane said as she patted the couch. "Sit," the older woman instructed._

"_Where's Summer?" Jewel asked as she sat down. _

"_Eatin' dinner with the Hayden's," she instructed. "So, what it was it this time? He was to tall? To clean shaven? Not the right color shirt?"_

_Jewel rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad," she insisted._

"_Just scared of any type of relationship," Jane told her. _

"_Says the woman who isn't married," Jewel told her._

"_I was married twice, divorced twice, but I still tried," the older woman told her. "I'm proud of you for how far you came since you walked into that AA meeting. I understan' you wanting to protect your daughter from getting' hurt, but what about you? She's 8 now, you blink and she'll be 16 goin' to the prom, then 18 and off to college. Where does that leave you? Alone," Jane told her as she patted her leg. "Not every man is like your daddy, or your brother Merle or the man who raped you. Not every man is a fun filled lollipop triple dipped in psycho," Jane told her._

_Jewel laughed. "I seem to attract those kind," she answered._

"_Lately you haven't given anyone the chance because you are afraid of lowerin' your guard. One day, when you are least expectin' it, some guy is goin' to catch you off guard. Maybe it's the smile or the eyes, or the way he makes you feel when you hear that voice of his. Safe, nervous, confident all in one full sweep. You're gonna get butterflies in your stomach the way he looks at you, and weak in the knees when he touches your hand, and woah baby when he kisses you, all you're going to think about is how close you can get to him. Knowin' you, you are goin' to try to make every excuse in the book when it happens, and when it does, and believe me it will, I'm gonna be laughing at you," she warned._

"_I bet there's gonna be an I told you so in there too," Jewel said with a shake of her head._

"_You better believe it. And if he hates Merle from the first time he sees him, then you know I'm gonna love him," Jane teased._

Nighttime on the road:

Jewel turned as she heard a noise as she drew her gun. "If you're human, you better identify yourself," she told the person.

"Now this is a change, a Dixon holding a gun on me and not the other way around," Rick teased.

Jewel shook her head as she lowered the gun. "Sneakin' around in the dark, serves you right," she told him.

"How's Summer?" Rick questioned.

"In a bit of pain, she wants to go searchin' tomorrow," Jewel told him. "She feels responsible," she told him. "I told her no," she answered.

"So do I, we both promised him we'd be back," Rick told her. "We'll find him," he assured her as he walked closer to her.

Jewel turned and looked at him. "Do you believe that? Or are you just sayin' what you think the group wants to hear? What I want to hear?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

"Hope, right?" Rick asked as both of them stood inches apart, both of them looking at each other.

"What are we doing Rick?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not sure," he told her as he reached out and touched her face and brought it to her kissing her. "But whatever it is don't we deserve to see where it goes?" he asked as he held her face close to his.

"Or it could be the worst decision for both of us and be safer to just stop it right now," Jewel told him. "I'd hate to think we'd wind up hating each other."

Rick laughed. "My best friend is sleeping with my wife yet I'm trying to keep them both alive," he told her as he kissed her again.

Jewel took a breath as she stood back. "You know you need to be an ass like Shane and I could hate you. I mean you redeemed yourself, slightly, for handcuffin' my brother to a roof by savin' my daughter. I like my daughter a whole lot better then Merle," she joked as she playfully pushed her shoulder into his.

Rick laughed. "So do I," he assured her.

"I'm terrible at relationships, Rick. I mean horrible, go on one date and come back with an excuse or just never return calls type of terrible. Or send Daryl or Merle after them if they don't take a hint. Or bring out my favorite line when someone asks me out, 'Oh can I bring my daughter along?' I've chased a lot of potential dates away that way. So if I can't even date in the real world, or commit, I'm not sure what chance I have doin' it here, when tomorrow isn't guaranteed," Jewel admitted to him.

Rick looked at her. "Well, it's a good thing that I handcuffed one of your brothers to a roof, the other one I'm growin' on, and I did just save your daughter," he told her with a grin. "Lori and I dated in high school, got married at 20, Carl came along a few years after that. There was signs even before that it wasn't going to last. Her stayin' out with friends when she knew I was gonna be home, or me stayin' late at work, throwin' myself into the job. The past couple years I'd leave early just so we wouldn't fight, especially in front of Carl. But there were mornings that I didn't get out fast enough and we'd fight in front of him. The day I moved out, I knew it was over. The day I got shot, I met with a divorce attorney before work," he admitted. "I always told Shane every problem, that's what you do with best friends isn't it?" he asked.

Jewel looked at him. "Definatley the voice," she thought to herself. "Yeah I know you're laughing at me up there," she cursed Jane in her head. "Yeah," she answered.

"I don't think I've talked to Lori like this in over two maybe three years," Rick admitted.

"Have you thought that maybe you're just lookin' for a rebound relationship? I mean you woke up in a hospital, to the end of the world, you fought to get back to your family, and to be faced with Shane and Lori, so isn't it possible…" she started to say.

Rick touched her face. "I would never, ever, started this if that was even an option. Do you understand me? I would never do that to you," he told her. "Do you understand?" he asked as he kissed her again.

Jewel nodded. "Yeah…I understand," she answered in a whisper.

"I'm not goin' to do anything to push you. If you tell me never to touch you, never kiss you again, I'd respect that. You know that right?" Rick asked.

Jewel nodded. "I know," she responded as she reached her hand up to his chest.

"Rick?" Shane's voice came from a distance.

Jewel took a breath as she pulled back. She tried not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure that you don't want to tell him about us," she teased him.

Rick arched an eyebrow. "There's an us? Now that sounds promising'," he told her as he squeezed her arm. "Over here Shane. What do you need?"

Shane came around the corner and looked between the pair. "Just wondered where you got too," he answered. "Not safe bein' out here alone, with walkers' and all."

Jewel arched an eyebrow as she and Rick exchanged glances. "Well it's a good thing that he isn't alone now isn't it?" she asked.

Rick tried not to laugh. "How's T Dog and Summer?" he asked.

"Resting. Don't you think you need to check on them?" Shane asked as he looked at Jewel.

Jewel rolled her eyes and gave him a mock salute. "Right Doctor Walsh I'll get right to it," she answered. "I'll see you later Rick."

Rick nodded as he squeezed her arm. "I'll check in with you before I turn in," he said as he walked away. "Not a word Shane. I'm warnin' you right now if you even try to ask me something' about what's goin' on, I'll punch you," he said as he walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: AH 50 followers! I am so blown away! Love you all! Season 3 is blowing me away! Merle is kinda redeeming himself now that he ran and helped kill Walkers so Rick wouldn't be bate. I'm sure he'll do something to muck it up! I changed the order of the pills, I figured since they have a nurse around it would be logical.**

_Merle punched the wall. "You are gonna tell me who knocked you up so I can kill the SOB! Or do you even know?" Merle asked his teen sister._

_Daryl grabbed onto his older brothers shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Cool it, we got it 'andled."_

"_How the 'ell do you think this is 'handled? Our 15 'ear old sister is seven months pregnant? This happened on YOUR watch baby brother," Merle hissed._

_Jewel got up off the couch. "You need a lesson in basic math big brother, seven months, you were here. Right before you got carted off to lock up. Easy to sneak out on YOU and your passed out friends. YOU, not Daryl. YOU were the one 'in charge' but GOD forbid you ever 'atch anyone but yourself," the fifteen year old hissed at him._

_Daryl glanced at her. "Easy Jewel's," he warned._

_Merle sighed. "Alright, so I 'as here, and then that makes it my responsibility to take care of you and make the guy do the right thing."_

_Daryl looked at Merle as he still held onto him. "Oh that's a brillen' plan there big brother, force her to marry some ass," he told him. "Jewel and I 'ave discussed this, and Jewel's gonna keep the baby, and raise it. By 'erself with our help."_

"_I'd rather not 'ave Merle anywhere near my baby. He did such a bangup job with the two of us. He ran the first chance he got, leaving us 'ith our dad. HE knew exactly how dad 'as, he did it to 'im first. So, I'd rather he just forgot his way home one night. Or, go sell some more drugs to some underage 'ids and get put away again. Funny how you 'ell me to stay away from them but you go sell at my school. Double standard much?" Jewel goaded him as she glared at him._

"_You better watch it girl," Merle warned her._

"_Merle," Daryl warned. "Why don't you go down to the bar? Get drunk, pick up some girl and go to there place tonight."_

"_We 'aven't finished here yet baby brother," Merle told his brother._

_Daryl turned and looked at him. "Merle, she's pregnant, she's keeping' the baby, we're helping' her with whatever they need and YOU are not gonna ask her again who the father of the kid is. So yes, big brother I think we are done 'ere," Daryl told him. _

_Merle looked at him. "You're telling' me what to do?"_

"_When it comes to this, yes," Daryl told him. "You are either gonna support her or you're gonna get out. She's gonna do right by this baby, something' our father never did, and you're either gonna help or you need to go."_

"_When did you grow some balls?" Merle asked his brother. "You sure you want to do this alone girl?" he asked his sister._

_Jewel looked at him. "Yeah."_

_Merle knocked Daryl's hand away from him and walked over. "Then we're doin' it together. Dixon's stick together. And that kid is a Dixon right?"_

_Jewel nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah the kid's a Dixon."_

_Merle nodded as he hugged her. "So…Uncle Merle got a good ring to it doesn't it?" he asked as he glanced at Daryl._

The young boy looked up at the group. "He's my brother, I should go!" Mitch told them as he crossed his arms.

"All that would accomplish is us havin' to keep an eye on you, and distractin' us from finding your brother," Shane told him.

Jewel and Daryl exchanged glances as they walked over to the boy. "You sure you were ever a cop Shane, cause if you were, your people skills are seriously lackin'," Jewel told him. Jewel bent down and took Mitch's hands in hers. "I need you to look at me and listen' OK?"

Mitch looked at her skeptically with his big brown eyes. "Ok…" he answered hesitantly.

"It sucks to be the youngest doesn't it? And I don' mean in this group, I mean as the youngest in your family," Jewel told him. "I mean you got these two big brothers' you look up to, always' wantin' to prove yourself as good as they are but they are always' telling' you to stay or you'd just get in the way. Annoyin' isn't it?" Jewel asked.

Mitch nodded his blond hair waving wildly with the motion. "Very much so," he agreed.

Daryl bent down leaning on one leg. "Well bein' the middle kid isn't such a picnic either. Havin' an older brother telling' you what to do and a younger siblin' to watch out for. But I know Luke wouldn' want to have to worry bout you while he's tryin' to get back to us."

"Look around, there's a lot of people who are goin' to look for him, a lot of people who care," Jewel assured him. "You and Sophia are goin' to stay back here with Dale, T and Summer and me. I mean I'm goin' to need the help, T's down to one arm, Summer can't put any pressure on her ankle, and Dale has to fix the RV. So, see I kinda need you," she told the young boy.

"It'll be fun, to be useful," Sophia assured him.

Daryl looked at the boy. "And we'd all feel better not to have to worry bout you too. I'm thinking' about Luke how worried he must be about you. So I want to tell him your safe when we find him."

Mitch nodded. "I'll stay here and 'elp!" the boy agreed.

"Alright, then, up to the RV and check on Summer and T for me, you too Sophia," Jewel instructed.

Carol smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Listen to what your told."

"I will," Sophia answered as she went to the RV.

"How's T Dog doin'?" Glenn questioned.

"I've done what I can but if we don't find some kind of antibiotics around here, there's not a whole lot more that I can do," Jewel admitted.

"I'm sure there's got to be something' in some of these cars," Andrea said.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Dale asked. "So far nothing'," he answered.

Daryl glanced at Jewel. "You check Merle's stash?"

Jewel shook her head. "I don't think what he's got in his stash would be that helpful," she told her other brother.

"Not that stash," Daryl said as he went over to the motorcycle picking up a dirty rug and threw it at Dale. "Keep your dirty rags off my brothers motorcycle," he groused at him. "Painkillers and Doxycyline," he told the group. "Not the cheap kind either, the heavy duty kind," he said as he pulled out a bottle throwing it at Jewel. "What?" he asked as the group looked at him. "Merle got the clap on occasion."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "I try not to think about our brothers' venereal diseases," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"We gonna stand around here all day or are we movin?" Shane asked as he tried to change the image out of his head.

"We're goin'," Rick told them.

Rick's POV:

Rick put things in his bag as he glanced over to Jewel who had taken charge of the youngest Armstrong boy and gave a small smile to himself. She was an asset to the group, and he found himself wanting, no needing to be around her more, for his sanity. She was able to calm him and keep him focused like no one in the group could.

"Rick?" Lori called out to him.

"Yeah, over here," Rick answered as he turned his attention to his estranged wife. "Carl ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he's glad we're letting' him go with us," Lori told him.

"I know you don't agree with it," Rick answered.

Lori nodded. "I can't win all the battles," she answered honestly. "Can't always be the bad guy. So, want to tell me what's goin' on between you and Jewel?"

Rick looked at her. "Shane get you to ask me because I don't share with him anymore? Last time I shared things, he started sleepin' with you," he told her.

Lori sighed. "Shane mentioned that the two of you were alone when he came upon you last night. He didn't tell me to come to you. I came to you to ask you because of Carl. If somethins' goin' on between the two of you, developin' I just want to prepare Carl. He doesn't need to be blindsided."

Rick ran his hand through his hair as he took a breath. "I agree, that wouldn't be fair to him. He knows we aren' together anymore, and that you and Shane are together. Lori, if you are askin' me for a definition of what is goin' on between her and I, I don't have one. I know it's a lot different then what you and I ever had. I know if I ask her something' she's not goin' to tell me what she thinks I want to hear, but answer me truthfully. I….I talk with her, something' you and I haven't done in a long time."

"You think we grew apart cause we married so young?" Lori questioned.

"We grew apart because we were two different people. The same people we were in high school, were holdin' on to something' that was long dead," Rick said as he gave her a small smile. "I don't hate you, Lori."

"I know," Lori agreed.

"Dad you ready?" Carl asked as he joined his parents.

"We're ready," Rick and Lori both told the child.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: More reviews make me a happy camper. OMG 51 reviews, all positive! LOVE YOU GUYS. I did have a question from someone and I answered her in private but I'll give you guys my line of thinking. It was asked that if Rick and Shane are still going to have the problems are Hershel's farm because Shane has what he wants (Lori). The answer is yes. He still thinks Rick being there is endangering Lori and Carl and that he is making bad decisions. Plus there's going to be an incident involving Summer and Shane….not gonna set well with Lori. Plus, Shane I see Shane always wanting what Rick has, always was jealous of him, so yeah Jewel's gonna get to punch him. OR Daryl will put a cross bow in his butt! **

**OK, Carl is going to get shot, and all that happens.**

Jewel turned from the car she was looking in when she heard the group come up. "Where's the rest of us?" she asked as she came up to them.

"Some girl rode up on a horse, like damn Zorro and took Lori, said Carl had been shot," Daryl told them.

"You just let them?" Dale questioned.

"Climb down out of my asshole Old Man, she knew Rick and Carl's names," Daryl told them.

"Daryl," Jewel warned. "Did she mention where they were taking her?"

"Two miles back on Fairbank Road, name of Greene," Glenn answered.

Jewel nodded. "Some of us are going to need to go there," she told the group.

"We can't leave, that boy is still out there," Carol told them.

"That's why I said some of us. I'll go, they may need medical supplies and help, Summer will go, she's a universal blood donor, T Dog cause of his arm and Glenn," Jewel responded as she went into emergency responder mode and started gathering the first aid kit.

"Why me?" Glenn asked.

"Simple, you can find this place, that's what you do," Daryl told him.

Jewel nodded. "T's cut has gone from bad to worse, even with the Merle's medication. There's nothin' else I can do, if there's a chance at this farm, we need to get him there. He's got a serious blood infection," she informed the group.

"I'll stay here with the RV, tomorrow put up a couple signs, and get supplies for Luke together in case he comes back," Daryl offered.

"If the RV's stayin', I'm stayin'," Dale told them.

"I'll stay then too," Andrea told them.

"Mitch is gonna want to stay," Jewel said as she looked up from the kit.

"Sophia and I'll stay with him," Carol offered.

Jewel nodded. "Dale can you help Glenn getting' Summer into the car?"

Got it," Dale and Glenn both responded as Carol went into the RV with them to talk to the kids and Andrea climbed to be watch out.

Jewel glanced up as Daryl came over. "You got that look like you want to say somethin' big brother."

"You doin' this cause of whatever is goin' on with you and Rick?" Daryl asked as he bent down helping her.

Jewel glanced at him. "Didn' we have this discussion at the CDC?" she questioned as she lowered her voice. "I'd be doin' this if it was anyone in this group, includin' Shane," she informed him. "You know that," she added as she hit his arm. "First Summer and Luke go missin, and he's still out there, now Carl's been shot. What the hell do we have to do to keep the kids safe?" she asked in a lower voice.

Daryl didn't answer her as he squeezed her hand. They both shared a look and knew that each one of them would do whatever it took to keep the children of the group safe.

"Mom? Dale said Carl's been shot?" Summer asked as Dale and Glenn helped her to the car.

"Yeah, that's all we know, Glenn's going to drive us to the farm the girl who got Lori. T you OK with getting' in the back? I'm not sure if Summer's going to be able to get in with her ankle," Jewel asked as Daryl picked up the first aid kit.

"Yeah," T Dog answered.

"I separated some supplies from the first aid kit, just in case," Jewel told Dale as she handed him some supplies. "When we figure out what's goin' on, Glenn will come back and tell you guys."

"Why is it always me?" Glenn asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Because it's what you do," Daryl and Jewel both answered.

Daryl kissed the top of Summer's head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. "Take care of your mom," he whispered in her ear.

"Got it," Summer answered as she got in the car next to Glenn.

Jewel nodded at Daryl as she got in the back seat. "You gonna be able to navigate out of here Glenn?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"It's what I do," Glenn responded with a smile as he maneuvered through the traffic jam.

"It's kinda funny, you know," T Dog mumbled as he laid his head on the backseat.

"What's funny T?" Jewel asked.

"World's gone to hell, dead people risin' from the dead to eat the livin', and good old Theodore Douglas gets done in my a cut on his arm," he answered with a small laugh.

Jewel glanced at Summer and Glenn in the rearview mirror. "Hey no talkin' like that T. I don't like losin' patients, and you know what I hate losin' more than patients?" she asked.

"What?" T Dog questioned cautiously.

"Family," Jewel told him as she squeezed his shoulder. "Summer there's a bag of water by your feet, hand me one."

Summer opened the bag and grabbed one. "Here."

Jewel opened up the pill bottle and gave two to him. "Take them," she instructed as she handed him the water.

T Dog did as he swallowed the pills and took the pills. "I don't know which was luckier, Merle's clap or you bein' around."

"Eww, can we not discuss Uncle Merle's…EWW," Summer said as she made a face.

Glenn laughed. "Totally agree," he told the teen.

"Sorry," T Dog responded. "I forgot that we had underage ears in the car," he said.

Summer glanced back at him. "Please, I've heard worse, I just don't want to think…EWW."

Glenn slowed down the car. "Going to have to close the gate," he said as he pulled up to the gate separating the road from the driveway.

"Let me out, I'll do it," Jewel told him.

Glenn stopped the car and got out and let her out and got back in and started the car as Jewel opened the gate and let them in then closed it back behind them and got back in the car. "For a minute I could forget that we were in the middle of end of the world," Jewel told them.

Glenn pulled up and parked. "How do we do this? Ring the doorbell? It looks like someone lives here," he questioned as he got out of the car and helped Summer.

"We're past that kind of stuff aren't we? Bein' considerate?" T Dog asked.

"That's a damn shame when we start askin' how to be considerate," Jewel said as she took out the first aid kit.

"You latched the gate on your way in?" A young woman asked as she stood up from the porch.

"Yeah we latched it," Jewel answered.

"Hi again, nice to see you again, we met briefly," Glenn stumbled through his words.

"We came to help, I'm a nurse, brought supplies, my daughter is a universal blood donor," Jewel explained as she cast a look at Glenn.

The young woman looked at T Dog and Summer's injuries.

"They aren't bit, T got injured when a herd came through, and Summer tripped while she was runnin," Jewel told her. "T's running a pretty bad fever, had some antibiotics, just gave him some."

The woman nodded. "You two wait here, you two come with me," she told the women. She took Summer by one arm. "I'm Maggie."

"Jewel," she introduced herself.

"Summer," Summer said as she followed suit.

"Daddy," Maggie said as she helped Summer in. "This is Jewel she's a nurse, and her daughter Summer, she's a universal donor," the young woman told the other man.

Jewel glanced at Rick then at Lori. "I didn't know how bad he was, or what you would need. I brought the majority of our first aid supplies," she told them as she went over to the bed.

Rick got up and let Summer sit down. "Thanks," she said as she sat down.

"I'm Hershel, you an emergency room nurse?" he questioned the older woman.

"That obvious?" she asked. "How many transfusions has he had?" Jewel questioned.

"Two but he's gonna need more," Lori answered.

"What's his blood type?" Jewel asked.

"A positive, his dad's given two transfusions. Good thing you know your daughter's blood type," the older man answered.

"Always know your address, phone number and blood type. That was Jane's motto," Summer answered softly as Maggie brought her a box to prop her leg on. "Guess the only thing important now is blood type."

"You two need to take a break, Summer and I are here," Jewel told the boy's parents softly.

"I can't leave him," Lori told her.

Jewel went over and bent in front of her. "Lori, listen to me. You aren't goin' to do Carl any good if you push yourself to the point of exhaustion. I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere. I will come and get you if anything happens. I swear to you, but you need to go take a breather," she told the other woman. "Where's Shane?" she asked as she noticed the other man's absence.

"He went to the school down the road with Otis to get parts for the respirator," Rick answered.

"Who's Otis?" Summer asked as she flinched as Maggie put the needle in her arm.

"Sorry," Maggie told the teen.

"It's OK," Summer assured the older woman.

"Otis is a hand on the farm, he was trackin' a deer, the bullet went clear through it and hit Carl. He didn't even see him," Rick explained as he looked at his son. "The bullet shattered into six pieces."

Jewel squeezed Rick's shoulder. "I'm here."

Rick looked at her in the eyes. "Thank you," he simply said.

"No thanks necessary," Jewel answered as she squeezed his shoulder again. "Both of you need to go take a breather. "T and Glenn are both here. T's fever got really bad even with the antibiotics we had."

"And, I'll thank you not to say what those pills were for again, I so don't want to think about that. EWW," Summer said as she shook her head.

Lori squeezed Jewel's hand as she went out, Rick doing the same before Jewel sat down on Carl's bed. "How bad?" she asked Herschel.

"You sure you want me to say in front of your daughter?" Herschel asked.

Jewel nodded. "After all we've been through together, we're family."

"And I am kinda giving Carl blood, so I really can't leave the room," Summer answered.

Jewel gave her a look and arched her eyebrow. "Bordering on sass, Summer Grace," she warned her daughter.

Herschel gave a small tired smile. "About sixteen aren't you?" he asked the girl.

"Fifteen," Summer answered.

Maggie smiled. "My sister is sixteen; we're used to borderline sassy teenagers."

"If I went any further to dig out the five remaining pieces, I'd sever an artery, and he's already got internal bleedin'," Herschel explained.

Jewel nodded. "So you need the respirator to prevent collapsing of the lungs," she replied.

Herschel nodded. "I'm surprised that you weren't at the hospital when this all happened."

Jewel and Summer exchanged glances. "A friend of mine, called from the hospital, it was getting' bad, she begged me to not to come in, for Summer's sake. It's a guilt I struggle with daily."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note: Keep those reviews coming; I have a four day weekend and depending on how my back corporates I may get a few chapter's posted. I really want to finish Season 3 (watching) this weekend. I already told my son he's off to his dad's one day this weekend. Priorities people! Feels, lots and lots of emotional feels.**

"**_The best kinds of relationships begin unexpectedly when you get the astonished feeling and everything happens so suddenly. That's why you don't look for love. It comes to you just at the right time, the time you never thought it would have-Anonymous" _**

Jewel glanced at Lori as she came back into the house. She had heard part of the conversation that Lori and Rick had been having on the porch. She couldn't blame the woman for feeling desperate; she had felt the same when Summer had been missing. But there had to be hope, especially when it came to the children of the group. "He's still asleep, Summer's drinking orange juice. Hershel doesn't want to take another transfusion from her, cause she's so small but she'll insist if Carl needs it. I was just takin' this out to Rick…" she told the other woman as she held up the glass of juice.

Lori nodded. "Thank you for comin' up here, you didn't have to. I know that you'd rather be looking for Luke," she told her.

Jewel squeezed the other woman's hand. "I'm where I need to be Lori. We're family, and you go where you're needed. He's strong and he's a fighter, he gets it naturally. Look at what Rick went through to get back….Carl is gonna be fine. So is Luke, and before we know it, we're gonna be back on the road to Fort Benning," she assured the other woman.

"You believe that? That everything is going to be fine?" Lori asked.

"I have to believe it," Jewel told the other woman. "Do you remember the first time you felt Carl kick when you were pregnant?"

Lori looked at her. "Yes…." She answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you remember how you felt at that moment? Do you remember what you thought at that moment? I know you and I were in diffen' spots in our lives, you were married, I was a teen. But I remember it like it was now. August 3. Three o clock in the afternoon. I was sittin' trying to get ahead in math homework, I was goin' to be missin' half a school year, wanted to get ahead. Anyway, I felt this little flutter, just enough to get my attention. I knew at that second, at that moment I was doin' something right. From that moment on, no matter what I did, I was responsible for somethin' bigger than me. Little Elvin needed me. Yes, Summer doesn't look much like an Elvin does she?" she asked with a small smile.

"No, not much," Lori answered with a small smile.

"Lori, I know every day out here is a survival, a fight, and I'm not stupid enough to thin' that I may be around forever, or that I may survive day by day. I also know what dangers lay out there for a teenage girl, more so than ever and even in the old world it was a struggle. But Summer, Carl, Sophia, Luke and Mitch, they all deserve to live as long as they can. And they need to know that if somethin' happens to one of us, they can rely on the other adults," Jewel told her as she hugged her. "Go sit with Carl," she told the other woman.

"I'll make sure Summer is alright," Lori told the other woman as she went out of her sight.

Jewel took a breath as she walked out on the porch. "Rick?" she asked softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Rick squeezed it. "Heard you talkin' to Lori," he said as he turned to her.

"Drink," Jewel ordered as she held up the orange juice glass.

Rick took it. "Guess you heard what Lori was sayin' earlier."

Jewel nodded. "It wasn't my place to interrupt, that's why I waited until she came in. The past couple days it's been hard with the kids…." She said as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Thank you….I needed you here. Just not…for your medical skills," Rick told her with his voice cracking as he kissed her softly.

Jewel nodded. "I'm here, I'm not goin' anywhere," she assured him.

"Shane should be back…I wanted to go after him, but Lori said she needed me here," Rick told her.

"She does need you here, Carl needs you here. I'll go," Jewel told him.

Rick looked at her. "No, you need to be here. I'm not going to tell Daryl that I lost another one of his siblings. I'm kind of fond of you," he told her as he touched her face again. "Not to mention Summer would kill me."

"If it needs to be done," Jewel told him. "I'm not volunteering Glenn that would be a bit unfair; we're always volunteering him for something."

"How long did you work in the Emergency department?" Rick asked.

"Three years, and until right now I didn't quite remember why I had hated it so much. But I kept my skills up; I was on the Emergency response team. I shouldn't…I mean I can't help feel like I let Jane and the other people I worked with down by not bein' there," Jewel admitted.

Rick squeezed her hand. "You're here, where you're needed. I can't imagine doing this….any of this without you."

Jewel nodded. "Guess we both are where we are supposed to be," she told him.

"MOM! RICK!" Summer's voice called getting both of their attentions'.

Rick and Jewel both ran to the room. Lori was standing near the bed both saw Carl with his eyes open as Rick moved over to his son. "Hey little man," Rick greeted as Jewel put her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

"That's Herschel, we're in his house," Lori told him as she touched his face.

"There was an accident," Rick told him as he squeezed his hand.

"It hurts a lot," Carl admitted.

"I know baby," Lori said as she soothed him.

"You should have seen it," Carl told her.

"Saw what?" she asked her son.

"The deer, it was so close, so beautiful," Carl said as he closed his eyes and started to convulse.

Jewel let go of Summer's shoulders and moved over to the bed.

"Carl!" Lori screamed as she reached for him.

"Lori, it's a convulsion, if you hold him down….it could hurt him," Jewel told the other mother.

"She's right, just got to let him work it through it," Herschel told them.

Jewel checked his pulse. "It's bottoming out," she told the older man.

"His brain isn't getting enough blood, he needs another transfusion," Herschel told the group.

"Alright, take it, I'm ready," Rick said as he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Me too, that's why I'm here," Summer told him.

Herschel looked at Rick. "If I take any more from you could go into coma, or cardiac arrest. I could possibly take a little bit more from the girl, but that's up to you," he said as he looked at Jewel.

"Mom, we're not debatin' this," Summer told her.

Jewel nodded. "Go ahead, but you're layin' down after this and drinkin' lots of juice," she warned her daughter.

"Thank you," Rick told Summer.

"Don't thank me, Rick. He's family," Summer said as she stuck out her arm.

Jewel smiled as she kissed the top of her head. "I did somethin' right with you," she told her daughter as she got her ready. "I'm going to get you more juice. Don't let her move. Between her ankle and this, she'll be clumsier than usual," she teased her daughter.

"Thanks," Summer responded with a roll of her eyes.

"She's not goin' anywhere," Lori assured her.

Jewel nodded as left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"This Merle Dixon a friend of yours?" Jewel heard a woman ask T Dog as she worked on his arm.

"I wouldn't call him a friend," T Dog told her before he spotted Jewel. "Sorry."

"About what? You're right, he isn't a friend, not even to his siblings," Jewel told him. "I'm Jewel Dixon, I'm Merle's sister."

"He's no longer with us," Glenn told the woman. "Daryl, Merle and Jewel's other brother gave it to us," he said.

"I'm Patricia," the older woman greeted her. "Well today I'd call Merle Dixon your friend; the antibiotics saved your life. Do you know what he was takin' them for?"

"The clap," Glenn said as he glanced at Maggie. "I mean Venereal disease."

"Well I'd say that Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing that ever happened to you," Patricia told T Dog.

Jewel poured the juice as she coughed back a laugh. "Alright, those are words I never expected to hear….any time any place."

"How's Carl?" Glenn asked.

"Not good….Summer's giving more blood but she aint got much more to give. Shane and this Otis fellow need to get back," Jewel said.

"Should we…I mean go after them? They may need help?" Glenn asked.

Jewel glanced at him. "You volunteerin'? If you go, I go. We're not goin' out by ourselves," she told him.

"That's gonna endanger more people if you two go out," Maggie told them.

T Dog, Jewel and Glenn exchanged glances. "It endangers one of us if we don't," Jewel answered for them.

"Did you all know each other before any of this?" a young blond asked. "I'm Beth."

T Dog shook his head. "No, we all met either one the road or at the quarry after everythin' started," he explained.

"You all seem so close," Beth told them.

"We've been through a lot together in the past few months," Jewel answered. "Out there, you got to look out for each other."

"Daddy said you had a teenager, you don't look old enough to be a mother to a teen," Beth told her.

"Beth," Maggie scolded.

"It's alright, I had Summer young," Jewel admitted.

"When she's done givin' blood, she can look through my clothes, take a shower," Beth offered.

"That's nice of you, thank you. She'll love havin' another girl her age around, even for a little while. I'm going to take this to her," Jewel answered.

Herschel looked at her when she came in and motioned her over to where he was talking with Lori and Rick.

"Drink," Jewel instructed her daughter as she went over to them. "What's goin' on?"

"He's still losin' blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen, we can't wait any longer," Herschel told them.

"Glenn and I are willin' to go after Shane and Otis, give them back up," Jewel told Rick and Lori in a hushed voice.

"We don't have the time for that," Herschel told her. "I need to know right now if you want me to do this," he told Carl's parents. "I think your boys out of time. You have to make a choice," he told them.

"A choice?" Lori cried into Rick's shoulder.

"You need to tell me what it is," Herschel implored them.

"Lori?" Rick asked.

"Do it," Lori cried in anguished voice.

Jewel went over and took out the IV from Summer's arm. "Need you to stay out of the way baby," she said as she kissed the top of her head as she went over to the bed. "Grab the corner of the sheets."

Herschel looked at Jewel appreciatively. "On the count of three," he told the group as Jewel grabbed the IV bag and laid it on the bed as they moved him. "Rick, Lori, Summer you may want to step out," he told the group.

Jewel turned her attention to the window. "Rick!" she nodded at the headlights coming through the window.

"Stay with him," Rick told Lori as Herschel, Jewel and him ran outside as they saw Shane getting out of the truck.

"Carl?" Shane asked with concern as Jewel took the bag he was carrying.

"There's still a chance," Rick told his friend as he patted his shoulder.

"Otis?" Herschel asked.

Shane shook his head. "No…" he answered.

Jewel glanced at Shane as he handed Rick back his gun.

"We don't say anythin' to Patricia until this is over," Herschel instructed them.

"You're limpin, I'll check it out after…" Jewel told the other man as she glanced at him as they went into the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 21**

**Author's Note: More reviews, amazing and thank you! I'm hoping that I get through season 3 this weekend for my viewing pleasure. I'm already getting ideas!**

**So when I went to bed last night, I had a nice half chapter wrote, a nice scene between Herschel and Jewel, bonding over there abusive fathers. But somewhere between then and when I got up, bad boy Shane invaded my thoughts and decided that he started to be an ass and causing trouble, first step with Jewel.**

Summer's POV:

Beth knocked softly on the slightly open door of the bedroom. "Summer right?" the other blond teen questioned.

Summer looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes," she answered.

"I'm Beth," she answered as she handed her a glass of juice. "I brought a few outfits for you to look over. When you feel better you can look through my closet, I don't need all the clothes I got, not bein' on the farm," Beth said.

Summer smiled. "Thanks…I appreciate it."

"How you feelin?" Beth asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"A little tired, but I'll be alright. Any word on Carl?" Summer asked.

"He's restin, your mom is pretty amazing' daddy is impressed," Beth told her. "Did you lose your dad in all of this?"

Summer drank the juice and shook her head. "Never was around," she simply answered. "It's always been my mom and Uncle Daryl, sometimes my Uncle Merle."

Beth smiled. "Did you have a boyfriend before all this?" she asked.

Summer giggled a little. "You haven't met my Uncle Daryl yet have you? Plus Uncle Merle, and our friend Jane not to mention my mom. Any guy, if I had been interested, would have been chased away by any of them. You?"

"I was datin' this guy named Jimmy before all of this. He lives here, cause of his family getting' sick," Beth told her.

"Sick? You mean with whatever this is?" Summer asked.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, they'll find a cure, everyone will be fine," she said softly.

Summer looked at the other teen. "You haven't been off the farm since this started have you? I mean…you haven't really seen a lot of what happens, have you?"

"My mom and brother, they got sick, daddy says when there's a cure to be found, they'll be fine," Beth told the other teen.

Summer looked at the other teen. She was getting one of those bad feelings. "Beth, there is no cure….we were at the CDC. There was one wackadoodle scientist that tried to blow us up with him."

"Just got to have a little faith," Beth said as she patted the other teens knee. "Carl shouldn't be alive, but he is, so faith."

Summer looked at Beth wondering when her world was going to crash down around her.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel glanced at Shane as he came down the stairs with a new shaved head. "Found a razor, I see," she told him. "Sit down, I'll look at the ankle. Herschel requested all of us come to the memorial service they're holding for Otis. Rick said we'd all be there," she told him as he sat down.

"Of course he did, without askin' the rest of us. He's good at that," Shane responded as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Jewel looked at him. "Shane what's your problem? Otis did give his life to save Carl's. That's what you said isn't it?"

Shane looked at her. "Yeah, that's what I said, you doubting me?"

Jewel finished up his ankle. "No Shane, I'm not doubting you," she answered. There was a dark side to this man that she didn't want to have any reason to mess with. She had seen it the day he beat up Ed, not that the man didn't deserve it. Now with his head shaved, it seemed to make his complete demeanor change. Something happened at that school, something he wasn't saying and what he was saying wasn't the complete truth. "All I'm sayin' is Shane, you're here, Otis isn't, and for that reason alone you should want to pay your respects. Nothin' more," she told the man as she stood up.

"It was just a long night," Shane told her.

"For everyon' involved Shane. But, Carl has a chance, a real chance that he didn't have because of you and Otis," Jewel told him as she zipped up the first aid kit.

Shane stood up tentatively putting a little bit of weight on his ankle. "We should be half way on our way to Fort Benning," he told her.

Jewel looked at him. "There's a boy missin' and Carl's hurt," she told him. "We're not goin' anywhere for a while."

"Carl wouldn't have been hurt if we left that boy out there, he's nothing' to any of us," Shane hissed as he got closer to her. "Rick is spreadin' this group to thin, he can't take care of his family."

Jewel stepped back. "You'd honestly let a child go missin' in the woods just so you could show whose in charge?"

Shane grabbed her elbow. "I'm the better man, Lori sees that," he told her.

Jewel pushed him slightly to lose his balance. "Don't ever touch me again. Don't go near my daughter or me," she hissed as she walked passed him and onto the front porch. "Daryl, can you get Summer for me? I'll get a chair for her," she said as Mitch ran up to her.

"Are we searchin' for Luke after?" the little boy asked.

Jewel glanced back at Shane as he came out on the porch. "Yeah, we're going out to search for Luke. I bet Maggie will let you feed the chickens while we're out," she said as she walked the little boy off the porch. "Rick got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked as he walked over.

"First you got to promise me not to ask what's goin' on," Jewel told him.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Rick asked as he rubbed his hand over her arm.

"Just promise," Jewel told him.

"Alright," Rick reluctantly agreed.

"Keep Shane away from me and Summer, or I will kill him," Jewel told him. "That's all I'm going to say about it."

Rick looked at her. "Did he do something?"

Jewel looked at him. "We've got a memorial service to go too," she said as she walked away from him.

Rick looked over at Shane as he came out of the house and took a breath as Daryl helped Summer to the chair that Herschel got for her. "How are you feelin' Summer?" Rick asked.

"She got a little dizzy as I helped her up, but she insisted on bein' here," Daryl told her.

"I'll help her back up to the room when this is over," Shane offered.

Jewel glared at him, a look that Daryl knew well enough to know as the Dixon death stare. It was one of the few things that the three siblings shared, besides the scars from years of abuse from there father, and that Summer was getting good at. One look that could stop a bear in it's trap and one spoke volumes to Daryl to tell him enough that she wanted Shane no where near Summer. And that was enough for him. "I'll take her up before I go searchin'," he said.

Herschel nodded as he held onto the Bible. "Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace.  
>He died as he lived, in Grace," he said.<p>

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Patricia asked of him.

" I'm not good at it," Shane admitted as he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he told the group.

"You were the last one with him," Patricia implored him. You shared his final moments.  
>Please, I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning," she begged of him.<p>

Jewel rubbed her arm as she watched Shane.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

"This should be good," Jewel mumbled as Daryl looked at her.

"We were about done, almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping, it was bad, ankle all swollen up. We've got to save the boy, that's what he said," Shane told them. "He gave me his backpack, shoved me ahead, he told me to run and I'll cover you. When I looked back he wasn't there. If it wasn't for Otis, I'd never made it out alive. That goes for Carl too, he saved both of us," he said as he looked at the stones before he walked off.

Jewel took a breath. "I'm going to get Summer's bow and arrows, want to save my ammo," she said as she walked near Shane. "Guess he threw Rick's gun back at you as he was supposed to be coverin' you huh?" she hissed loud enough for him to hear it before she passed him. She wanted him to know that she saw right through his bullshit story. Deep down she knew he had killed Otis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 22**

**Author's Note: I love all you guys and suggestions. I want to shout out to ValkyrieReneStark, ErinGoesRawr, Tomhiddlers0ner, and Whtevritis2 who have given me some awesome ideas. I have them written down and hope to use most of them. I wanted to make sure I thanked them in case I don't in the chapter's I use the ideas. Keep them coming!**

**Since I used a great Aunt's name for Jewel her middle name is her daughter, who I always felt sorry for!**

**Reviews please.**

Herschel watched as the group gathered around the truck and Maggie brought up a map. "How long has the little boy been missing?" he asked.

"This will be the start of day three," Jewel answered.

"This is a county survey map shows terrain and elevations," Maggie explained.

"This is perfect," Rick told them. "We can finally get organized, grid the whole area, start searching in teams," he told them.

"Not you, not today, you gave a lot of blood to that boy of yours," Herschel told him.

"You wouldn't last five minutes in this heat without passing out, Rick," Jewel told him as she stood close to him.

"And, you with that ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up for a month," Herschel told Shane.

"Guess it's just me," Daryl answered.

Jewel glanced at him. "Us, no one's going out there alone big brother," she informed him. "I know you aren't goin' to argue with me, I need to get out of here for a bit anyway," she said as she glanced at Shane.

Daryl nodded. "We'll head back to the creek, work our way from there," he said.

"I can still be useful, drive up to the interstate see if Luke wondered back," Shane told them.

"Alright tomorrow then, we start doin' this right," Rick answered. "That means we can't have our people out there with just knives, we'll give them gun training that we've been promising."

"I'd rather prefer you not carry guns on my property, we've managed this long without turning it into an armed camp," Herschel told them.

Jewel couldn't help notice Shane went into his protective stance. "All due respect, you get a group wondering in here, you're going to need more then just knives," he said.

"It's his property, we should respect his wishes," Jewel told Shane. "I'm goin' to go check on Summer before I head out with Daryl. Let me know what you and Herschel decide about the gun situation Rick," she told him as she squeezed his arm and gave a glance toward Shane. Jewel raised an eyebrow as she saw Summer sitting on the chair on the front porch with Sophia and Mitch.

"You're daughter is stubborn, she didn't want to go back upstairs," Daryl told Jewel as he adjusted his arrows. "I'll put her on my shoulder and carry her upstairs if you want me too," he told her.

"Summer you need to rest," Jewel told her daughter.

"I've been off the ankle for goin' on three days," Summer answered. "It's pretty out here, and fresh air that we aren't runnin' from walkers."

"And you just gave a lot of blood last night, and Uncle Daryl said that you got dizzy when he brought you down for the memorial service," Jewel told her as she sighed. "Fine…Carol can you keep an eye on Summer for me while we're gone? Make sure she doesn't push herself to much. Make sure she goes and rests in two hours, ask Dale, Rick or Glenn to help you put her upstairs?" she asked as she cast a glance at Shane.

Carol followed her eyes. "Right. Sophia and her can keep an eye on Mitch while I start helping with camp."

"Thanks," Jewel answered as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Stay away from Shane, don't be alone with him, you understand?" she whispered to her.

Summer nodded as she looked up at her. "No problem," she answered knowing better to question that look. "I want to try and see Carl later," she told her.

"See how he feels, then ask Lori or Rick OK?" Jewel answered. "Mitch, Daryl and I are headin' out, hopefully we'll have some good news when we get back. Listen to Summer, and Carol alright?"

Mitch nodded. "Beth said I could help feed the chickens!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Jewel smiled as she messed with his hair. "Good, earn your keep!"

"You ready?" Daryl questioned.

"I'm ready," Jewel answered as she walked off with him.

Rick excused himself from talking with Herschel and followed them. "Daryl, Jewel, you two alright on your own?" he asked. 

Jewel and Daryl looked at each other. "We're better on our own, we don't have to tell other people to stay out of our way," Daryl answered.

"We'll be back before dark," Jewel told Rick.

"Hey, we got a base and we can get this search properly organized now," Rick told them.

Daryl looked at him. "You got a point or are we just chatting?" he asked.

"My point is it lets you off the hook, you don't owe us anything. Either one of you. Jewel you were up most of the night with Carl, and Daryl I'm sure you went searching last night," Rick told them.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "My other plans fell through," he grumbled as he started to walk away.

Jewel shrugged her shoulder as she gave Rick a small smile. "Dixon's don't break promises," she told him as she followed him. "Careful big brother or everyone's gonna see what I already know, that you're a big teddy bear."

Daryl arched an eyebrow. "We talkin' or we trackin?" he asked.

"Trackin' of course," Jewel answered as she laughed.

Rick's POV:

Rick smiled as he walked into the room and saw Lori holding Carl on the bed. "I'll take over for a bit," he said.

"Alright," Lori said as she kissed the top of Carl's head.

"Maggie and Glenn are making a supply run, if there's anything you need," Rick told her as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Lori nodded. "I have a few things I can think of," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey, dad," Carl greeted.

"Hey," Rick greeted back. "Carl I told you something earlier today about Luke," he started to explain. 

"I know, Mom told me," Carl told his father.

Rick gave a tired laugh. "Here I was getting ready to confess, I didn't mean to lie, just didn't want to worry you. It's a stupid excuse but it's all I got," he started to explain.

"It's okay," Carl responded to his father. "Do you think we'll find him? I know we will."

"Well, I don't know," he told his son.

"But I truly believe it. You look tired," Carl told his father.

Rick gave a small laugh. "I am tired."

"Hey, I'm like you now. We've both been shot," Carl said proudly. "Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, I think your mother would rather hear we got the same eyes, so let's keep that between us," Rick told Carl as he took off his hat and put on him. "Since you're in the club now, you get to wear the hat. Didn't you know?" he asked with a chuckle as it fell in his eyes. "We'll pad the rim tomorrow so it sits better."

"Won't you miss it?" Carl asked..

"Maybe you'll let me borrow it from time to time," Rick suggested.

"We can share it," Carl told him. "You know I hoped…when you first came back."

Rick looked at him. "That your mom and I would get back together?"

Carl nodded. "I know her and Shane, I mean but a guy can hope right? But, the two of you always fought, so I guess it's better that you don't."

Rick gave a small sigh. "Carl, even though we fight, it has nothing to do with you. We both still love you. And both of us will always be here for you."

Carl nodded. "I know. You seem happier, I mean the two of you aren't fighting. Does this have anything to do with Jewel?"

Rick looked at his son. "When did you get so smart?"

"I'm not a kid dad. I've got eyes. You smile when you talk with her, you didn't smile around mom that much since I don't know remember when."

Rick shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to be honest with you. I do like her, it's easy to talk with her. I don't know where it's going, if anywhere. But if something' does happen, are you OK with that?"

Carl nodded. "I like her, she's nice. Summer's cool too.

"

Rick laughed. "I can see that your mother and I are never going to be able to lie to you. Now get some rest," he ordered.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel turned at the sound outside the house they came upon and fired the cross bow at the walker. "Clear," she said as she pulled out the arrow from the dead walker's eyes.

"So you want to tell me what happened between you and Shane?" Daryl asked as he kicked the door to the house in and they both walked in.

"I don't know what you mean," Jewel told him.

Daryl glanced at her as he pointed his crossbow at the pantry. "Want to try to answer that with the truth this time? Open it," he instructed.

"On the count of three, one…two…three…." Jewel said as she went to the side of the pantry door and poked her cross bow down ready to fire. "Someone small stayed here."

"Found some food, stayed for the night," Daryl told her. "So, what did Shane do to get the Dixon glare from you today."

Jewel sighed. "I was fixin' his ankle, and he was going off how Rick was tearing the group thin by having us search for Luke and how Carl wouldn't have been shot if we weren't out there lookin' for him. Then he grabbed my elbow said that he was a better man than Rick, that Lori saw that. I pushed him, enough to get him off balance, told him to stay away from me and Summer," she said as she saw a squirrel and got it between the eyes with her bow and arrow. "Hello dinner," she said as she picked it up.

Daryl looked at her. "You tell Rick?"

Jewel shook her head. "I didn't want to tell you, you really think I was telling' Rick? I handled it, I told him to keep him away from Summer and me or I'd kill him. Didn't give any other explanation," she answered. "What do you think of his explanation of Otis' death?"

"That he's full of shit?" Daryl told her.

"Rick told me last night before Shane got back, that he gave Otis' his Python," Jewel's said as they went out the back. "Shane said that Otis covered him, yet somehow he brought Rick's gun back."

Daryl stopped and looked at her. "You didn't tell Shane you thought that he killed Otis did you?"

Jewel looked at him. "Not in so many words, just said I guessed he threw the gun back to him as he was supposed to be covering him."

Daryl shook his head. "Damn it, Jewel Bernice Dixon, ha'n't you learned anything' about keeping' your mouth shut about things like that from dealin' with our daddy and Merle?"

"Don't use my middle name!" Jewel hissed at him. "He's got to know someone's onto him."

"Do you think Rick is that dumb not to figure it out?" Daryl asked. "You know if he care's about you half as much as I think he does, he's not gonna just drop it."

Jewel sighed. "Are we back to this again?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head as they walked. "If you're fallin' for him that means that he's something' special. I respect that, especially out here. BUT, as soon as you know what's goin' on, I expect you to tell me so I can 'ave that big brother talk with him," Daryl teased.

Jewel rolled her eyes as she walked up to a bush and touched the flower. "Cherokee Rose," she said.

"You 'member when I told you that story?" Daryl asked.

"After momma died," Jewel answered. "You said that it bloomed cause I was cryin' for her," she said. "No body's cryin' for Merle, you realize that right?"

"Yeah, I know that," Daryl said as he picked one of the flower's. "Think we need to tell Mitch the story."

"Like I said, a big old huggable redneck teddy bear," Jewel said as she playfully hit his arm. "We should head back, gonna be getting' dark soon."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This **

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: See what reviews do? They make me motivated! This is going to be a short chapter but next chapter is romance more then kissing! But first the walker in the well. I felt so sorry for poor Glenn! **

Summer had heard there was a walker in the well from Glenn when he came back to get the ham. She had to go see for herself. She found a stick to use as a cane and went back with him.

"Summer you shouldn't be out here," Lori told her.

"Glenn said walker in the well, come on how could I not?" Summer asked as she looked down the well. "Eww…that's like the worst one we've seen," she said as she covered her mouth as Shane put the rope around the ham. "What are you doin?"

"Tryin' to get the walker out of the well," Shane answered as he lowered the ham.

"He's not going for it," T said.

"Maybe cause a canned ham doesn't kick and scream when you try to eat it," Glenn told them.

"He's right," Andrea said. "There's a reason the dead don't come back raiding our pantries. We need live bait," she said as she looked at Glenn.

"No, you can't even be thinking' that this is a good idea!" Summer told the group.

"I agree with her, not a good idea, not at all, no way, no how," Glenn said.

"Someone has to do it," Shane said.

Summer looked into the well then at the group. "I can't believe I'm even sayin' this, but I am lighter then Glenn, I'll do it," she said. "I'll rock, scissors, paper you for it," she told Glenn.

"Absolutely not," Lori told her.

"She's right, Summer, there's no way we can let you go. Your mother isn't here to give permission," Dale told her.

"This is for the good of the group, we can't wait for her," Summer said.

Glenn sighed. "Summer, even though I really hate agreeing with them on this, I'm old enough to agree, you aren't. And, I for one don't want to be present if something happens and we have to tell your mother and Uncle Daryl. End of discussion. I'm doing it," Glenn said.

"You people are crazy!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Just wait till you get to know us better, this will seem sane," Summer said as she leaned on the fence pole.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Maggie told the younger girl.

"It shouldn't," she admitted as she watched Shane tying the rope on Glenn.

"Have I mentioned that I like your new haircut? You have a nice shaped head," Glenn told Shane.

"Don't worry about it bud, we'll get you out of there in one piece," Shane assured him.

"Living piece, the living part is the important part," Glenn told the group. "Nice and slow please," Glenn told the group.

"I'll keep watch since I wouldn't be good at pulling the rope with this ankle. "Don't worry Glenn, we'll get you back up," Summer told him.

"You people are crazy! This is insane!" Maggie told them again.

"You want this thing out of your well or not?" Shane asked. "Give us a hand."

"You doing OK?" Summer asked as she watched Glenn being lowered.

"Yeah, livin' the dream," Glenn answered sarcastically. "Lower," he said.

"Easy not to fast," Summer said as she watched it.

The walker growled and snarled as Glenn got closer. "OK, to close! Bring me up!"

Summer watched the pump give out and the group struggling. "Oh boy," she said.

"Summer that's not making me feel very comfortable!" Glenn told her. "UP. NOW!"

"We're trying!" Shane said.

"Oh my God, get me out now!" Glenn begged.

"Guys hurry! Glenn is going to be a walker snack if you don't hurry!" Summer said.

"That's not helping' Summer," Glenn said as they started to pull him up. "Quicker!"

Summer reached out her hand as Glenn came into view and helped him out. "You in one piece?"

Glenn took a breath. "Amazingly," he told her. "Would you hurry up and become older so I wouldn't feel guilty about letting you do things like that?" he teased.

"Guess we're back to the drawing board on how to get the walker out of the well," Dale said.

"Says you," Glenn said as he handed him the other part of the rope he tied on to the walker.

"Booya! That's what I'm talking about!" Summer said as she patted Glenn's back.

Maggie went and got a horse and tied the rope to it. Summer took a breath as they started pulling the walker out. "Easy," she said.

"Steady, he's a big one," T added.

"God he stinks," Summer said as she held her nose.

"He's caught," T said as the bottom half of the walker fell apart and broke into pieces.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Andrea said.

"I'm right there with ya," Summer told her.

"What are we doin' with it?" Maggie asked as T Dog already started banging it's brain in. "No!" she yelled as she walked away tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad we didn't do something stupid like shoot it," T said.

Lori shook her head. "Let's get you back to the house Summer. That ankle needs to be propped up."

"I wanted to ask if I could see Carl for a bit," the teen asked.

"I'm sure he'd like that. You really need to take care of yourself, that ankle isn't going to heal properly if you don't stay off of it. Not to mention you gave a lot more blood then you should have last night. And thank you for that," Lori told the teen.

"No big deal," Summer answered.

"Mom Summer's back!" Sophia said as Carol hung up laundry.

"Summer, I was worried. You need to stay off that ankle," the mother of the group told her.

"We're heading that way Carol. She's going to see Carl for a bit if he's awake, then off to bed with her. We'll bring up your dinner," Lori told her as she helped her into the house.

Rick looked up as Lori and Summer came in. "Hey you should be off that ankle," Rick told her.

"You're the third person to tell me that in five minutes," Summer responded with a small smile. "I was hopin' to sit with Carl for a little bit."

"He's asleep right now, how about tomorrow?" Rick asked. "And that's only if you go to bed and stay there tonight."

"Alright point taken!" Summer said with a laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 24**

**Author's Note: Merle is convincing Jewel he's redeeming himself, but man you did he have to go after Glenn? That's my boy! If Summer was a couple years older! Poor Morgan! And Andrea! **

**56 followers and 27 people have made this story a favorite, thank you! And 63 reviews! LOVE! How about a bit of smut for this chapter as a reward? Jewel and Rick aren't going to go all the way yet, I have a specific time for them for that but floor play and getting to know each other is good. **

"_**Don't you find that a terribly romantic idea? Love stealing in to overtake two people who'd believe they were merely friends?- Cecelia Grant"**_

Jewel stopped at the door and watched quietly as Rick removed his uniform shirt and badge and put it in the drawer. She met his gaze through the mirror and silently closed the door and walked over to him and put her arms around him from the back as she kissed his shoulder. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked quietly.

Rick shook his head as he lifted his arms to take off his undershirt.

Jewel lifted it over his head and folded it. "Got to say, I'm gonna miss the uniform, Sheriff," she told him as she handed him the shirt.

Rick gave a small smile as he put it in the drawer and put his hands up to her face, there lips meeting each other, both tongues demanding for dominance. Rick had to give a small chuckle when he heard Jewel give a soft moan as she ran her hand down his chest. Rick ran his hands down her back before both of them landed on her but. She was taken off guard when he easily lifted her and put her legs around him and walked over to the bed laying her down. "Nothing's going to happen, not tonight," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"Could have fooled me…" Jewel answered breathless as he laid down beside her.

"You aren't ready, neither am I," Rick told her as he kissed her neck.

Jewel gave a small sound of pleasure as she rubbed his face. "So this is what?" she asked.

Rick smiled as he ran his hand over her side. "Getting to know each other without the whole camp watching? Relaxing so that we are comfortable with kissing each other in front of people? Carl knows, he brought it up."

"Guess I need to talk to Summer," Jewel told him.

"She's a smart girl, pretty sure she knows something's going on," Rick told her as he ran his hand over her stomach through her shirt.

"Maybe she can tell me then," Jewel responded as she kissed him. "I'm not sure I know myself," she told him as she ran her hand down his chest.

"What happened with Shane today?" Rick asked as he returned the kiss.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Well if you had any chance of getting' lucky tonight, you just ruined it."

Rick gave a small chuckle as he kissed her ear. "I need to know, not only because of the safety of the group but because I care for you. Those beautiful eyes that speak volumes told me that something had you scared," he told her as he moved her hair out of her face.

Jewel sighed. "He said you were endangering the group by splitting us up and searchin' for Luke. He grabbed my arm, said that he was the better man, that Lori saw it," she said as she rubbed down his arms. "I took care of it, but because I respect you and your authority over the group, I let you know something was up."

Rick sighed as he kissed her. "You should have told me right away," he said.

"What would that have done Rick? So the two of you could get into some kind of fist fight? We don't need to split the group any more then it is," Jewel told him as she rolled on her side and looked at him. "If Lori or Carl had a problem with this, with us, I wouldn' even be entertainin' the idea of us."

Rick caressed her face. "Still can't believe you are related to Merle Dixon."

Jewel shook her head. "You really don't have practice in pillow talk do you? First Shane, then my asshole oldest brother. Seriously, not romantic," she told him as she kissed his chest.

Rick made a small sound of pleasure. "Is that a tattoo?" he asked as he barley ran a finger over the top of her breast, which had been exposed when her tank top moved down slightly when she turned over.

Jewel laughed. "Yes, I have a few," she admitted.

"Now I'm curious," Rick admitted as he rolled over on his side to face her.

Jewel laughed. "Oh are you now?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Yes, very much so," Rick admitted with a small smile.

Jewel laughed as she kissed him as she ran her hand down his chest. She lowered the tank top slightly showing a Betty Boop tattoo with a halo and a devil horn.

"Mm, sexy," Rick said as he kissed it softly.

Jewel grinned. "Got a couple more, one you don't get to see, just yet," she teased as she touched his face. "What did Jenner tell you at the CDC?" she asked growing serious.

"Now whose ruining the mood?" Rick asked.

Jewel gave a small smile as she kissed his neck. "Sorry, but I know that he told you something. You shouldn't have to carry the burden alone. I get why you don't trust Shane. Hell, I can't see how the two of you were ever friends."

Rick looked at her. "I just don't want to worry anyone else."

"I'm asking to share the burden with you. You aren' puttin' it on me, I'm askin'," she told him as she kissed his shoulder. "You can't hold everyone up Rick, you can't keep everythin' bottled up or it'll drive you insane. I'm givin' whatever this is a chance, but it's gonna be, no it needs, to be more then just sex. You need someone that will tell you honestly that you are out of your whacked mind when you have a seriously insane idea. Or tell you when you are right. I'm not gonna tell you what you want you to hear just because we are…well whatever we are," Jewel warned. "If you want that, then I suggest you find someone else. Oh wait, you did, her name is Lori," she teased.

Rick laughed as he kissed her. "I didn't expect you would."

"What did Jenner tell you at the CDC?" she asked again as she touched his face.

Rick sighed and rolled on his back. "That we were all infected."

Jewel looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Whatever this is…that turns us into one of the Walkers, we all carry it. When we die, weather we are bit or scratched, we're gonna turn into one of those things," he told her.

Jewel took a breath and let out a short whistle. "Hell's bells."

"That was about my reaction," Rick admitted as he kissed her shoulder.

"Truth is….I kinda always wondered. I mean…plaques all over the world, there has been carriers," she answered honestly as she sat up. "You know how they say be careful what you wish for? Yeah this is one of those times," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I get why you don't tell everyone….but at some point you might have too."

Rick nodded as he sat up and kissed her shoulder. "I know," he said as he ran a finger down her back and moved her hair to kiss her neck. "I spot another one of those tattoos."

Jewel laughed. "Yeah that one isn't one I'm hiding," she said as she tensed as he touched the top of a scar on her back.

"Jewel? What is this?" Rick asked as he kissed it softly.

Jewel sighed. "Product of a drunk and abusive father. All us Dixon sibling's share the same road map of abuse. Don't mention anything' to Daryl, he's very sensitive about his scars. Me, hell I had a kid at 15, kinda makes the whole bein' embarrassed about things go out the window."

"God, you amaze me, you know that? Overcomin' everything that you did. Merle obviously didn't fair that well. Daryl seems to be kind of alright," he told her as he kissed her.

"He's good with out Merle. Me, I never bought into the whole Big Brother is always here for you act he tried to sell," Jewel said with a laugh. "Seems like I've been fightin' with Merle since as far back as I can remember," she told him. "I was actually a little relieved when you didn't find him. Of course, if you ever say that to Daryl, I'll deny it."

Rick laughed. "Trust me I'm not goin' to be telling Daryl anything we say in the bedroom. I don't care if we're having sex or not," he said as he kissed her.

Jewel laughed. "Pretty good idea," she told him as she turned her head to the door as she heard a scream. "That's Summer…"

"Rick!" Shane yelled.

Jewel threw him a shirt as she went to the door.

**YEP I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger. Eringoesrawr probably knows what is coming since it was her idea. She just didn't know how I was going to work it in!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 25**

**Author's Note: I am sorry about the cliffhanger! Really! I just needed to add this scene and nowhere else I could think of I could have fit it! Seriously sorry! **

**RIP Andrea and Milton. And seriously the governor is an empty tool box, has no screws left!**

"_**You might mess with me, but never get brave enough to try to mess with my kids!-Author Unknown (But probably a mother)"**_

Jewel ran down the stairs and saw Summer at the bottom with Shane helping her. "What the hell happened Shane?" she asked as she bent down. "Summer? Baby answer me."

"She was comin' down the stairs to get something to drink, her ankle must have gave out, I tried to reach her," Shane answered.

Rick glanced at Shane as he bent down. "Get Herschel, Shane," he hissed.

"What happened?" Beth asked as she came downstairs to help.

"She fell," Shane said as he passed her.

"Why would she be comin' downstairs?" Beth asked.

Jewel looked at Rick as Summer stirred. "Shane said she was comin' down to get a drink, how would he know? I told her not to be by herself with him. I know that she wouldn't be havin' a conversation with him."

"Mom?" Summer asked as she tried to sit up.

"Beth can you go get Daryl for me please?" Jewel asked. "Hey baby, don't try to talk or move just yet OK?"

Beth nodded as she got up to go outside.

"Not a word til Shane can't hear us," Jewel warned Rick.

"Summer?" Lori asked. "Is she OK?"

"Easy help me get her to a chair," Herschel told them. "Summer do you remember what happened?" he asked as he got the flashlight to look in her eyes.

"I was comin' from the bathroom….I heard Shane call my name, I turned around…I must have lost my balance," the teen answered. "Everythin' just went black after that," the teen sighed.

"She al'right?" Daryl asked as he came in.

"You weren't coming down for a drink?" Rick asked.

"No, why?" Summer questioned. "I was headin' back to the room, Beth and I were gonna hang out for a bit. She had drinks in her room, had no reason to come down."

Rick nodded as he rubbed Jewel's back. "How you feelin' Summer?"

"OK…" she answered.

"We're going to go out to the tents, stay out there, be safer then in here," Jewel said. "Headache? Dizziness?"

"No," Summer answered.

"It was just an accident," Lori said. "She's been on that ankle a lot today."

"I'll feel a lot better if she was outside with Daryl and me," Jewel said as she looked at Lori. "I know she won't have any steps to fall down comin' downstairs to get imaginary drinks. That's what your boyfriend said she was doin'. He a mind reader now?"

"She needs a real bed, you and Daryl can take turns in her room, and I'll have Beth and Maggie stay with her," Herschel told her.

Rick nodded. "Carl's right next door, I can keep an eye on her too if you need to step out. You don't have to go searchin' tomorrow," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Jewel nodded as she looked at Shane. "It's about time you go out to camp isn't it Shane? To make sure everyone's all tucked in safe and sound?"

"I was sitting with Carl and Lori," Shane said.

Rick got up. "Shane, let's you and I take a walk down to camp," he said as Daryl went over to help Summer.

Herschel looked at Shane. "I'd appreciate it if only immediate family of the injured children stay in the house. Parent's and uncles are fine, boyfriends of parent's aren't," he said.

"Well that pretty well settles it doesn't it Shane?" Daryl hissed. "Stay away from my sister and niece," he said as he went upstairs with them.

"Take whatever this is outside, but I swear to God if you had anything to do with that child falling down those steps, I will ask you and just you to leave," Herschel warned.

Rick looked at Lori. "Go back up to Carl," he told her. "Shane outside now."

Lori went upstairs and grabbed Jewel's arm. "You can't think that Shane did anything on purpose do you?"

"Not only do I think he did, Lori, I know he did. Why don't you ask your boyfriend about the confrontation we had earlier," Jewel told her. "He's got a dark side, Lori. And, he's not safe around Carl," she warned. "You go take care of your child, I'll take care of mine," Jewel said as she walked into the other bedroom.

Rick's POV:

Shane shook his head as he walked outside with him. "I know you had to put on a front for your girlfriend, Rick. She's upset, you're trying to calm her."

Rick turned and looked at him. "Is that what you think I'm doing Shane? Just appeasing her by asking you outside? No actually I think I'm savin' your life, I could just let Daryl come and have a talk with you."

"You don't actually think I had anything to do with her falling do you?" Shane asked.

"I know what you said Shane, about you were the better man. That I was tearin' this group apart by looking for that little boy," Rick told him.

"Of course she came runnin' to you," Shane said.

"You think she came running to me? No, Shane, I practically had to pull it out of her. If you think that, you're wrong. Maybe that's something' Lori would do, but Jewel, she handle's things on her own. See I'm out here talkin' to you because if I let Jewel or Daryl out here, I couldn't guarantee your safety," Rick warned him. "I don't know what you're doin' Shane, what you think you're doin' but it needs to stop. You're sleeping with my ex wife, you're tryin' to take my spot as father to Carl, and you practically threatened my girlfriend? You and Lori, like I said I can deal with. Carl is MY son, and Jewel, well I'm not sure what we are yet, but I sure the hell know you need to back off," Rick warned Shane as he turned around.

"I can keep them safe Rick, you can't," Shane told him.

"Keep who safe Shane? Who exactly are we talkin' about?" Rick asked as he turned around to face him. "Are we talkin' about Lori now? Or are we talkin' about someone else? I'd really be interested to know."

"I can keep the group safe, Rick. I went out there and I brought back the items needed to save Carl. Me not you," Shane said. "I got them out of Atlanta, me not you. I was in charge of this group, I was handling it," he told the other man.

"I'm sorry for being alive, Shane. I'm sorry for ruining your little power trip. But if you noticed, I sure didn't try to get Lori back did I? If I really wanted to prove what a better man I was, I would have wouldn't I? Did she tell you that she told me that she had expected me to come to the tent that night I got back? So we could talk? That she thought maybe things had changed?" Rick asked. "No she didn't did she? See, she's a lot like you, Shane. She wants things she can't have. You've got Lori," Rick told him. "By the way, thanks for bringin' my gun back," he said as he walked back into the house.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel stood by the bedroom door as Daryl kissed the top of Summer's head before she went to sleep.

"You think Shane pushed her?" Daryl asked in a quieted voice.

"Yeah," Jewel answered.

"I'll kill him," Daryl hissed.

"I told Rick, what he said, what he did," Jewel told him.

"Good, but still doesn't mean I won't kill the SOB," Daryl told her.

"Aint got proof, just got a feelin'. She doesn't remember if he did or not," Jewel told him.

"You've got the instincts of a mother bear, that's enough. He comes near her or you again, he's going to be pullin' a bow out of his head," Daryl hissed.

Jewel smiled as she touched his hand. "Thanks big brother."

"No one messes with us Dixon's, you know that," Daryl told her. "If Merle was here…"

"Yeah, if Merle was here he'd beat it out of him," Jewel finished for him. "You go on back to the tent. You're searchin' tomorrow, you need your rest."

"I can sleep on the chair," Daryl told her. "I'm not goin' anywhere tonight."

"Can I come in?" Rick asked.

"Is that SOB with you?" Daryl questioned.

Rick gave a small chuckle. "No Shane isn't with me. I talked with him," he told them.

"Talkin' doesn't do any good, not with men like him," Daryl warned. "If he goes anywhere near them again," he said.

"I'm right there with you Daryl," Rick said as he lowered his voice. "He killed Otis."

Jewel and Daryl both gave each other a glance. "Figured that out did you?" Jewel asked.

"You confronted him didn't you?" Rick asked as he touched her face.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Sorry, still getting' used to that you and my sister are an item, keep the public pettin' down to a minimum. I'd hate for my fist to accidentally meet with your face," he warned.

"Daryl," Jewel said as she shook her head. "Sorry he's never had to play the protective big brother of a dating sister before. I didn't exactly confront him, but I did let him know I knew."

"I already yelled at her about it, and used her middle name," Daryl told the other man.

"And that's a secret that is never going to be told unless you'd like to be pulling an arrow out of someplace," Jewel warned Daryl.

Rick tried not to laugh. "Is she OK?"

"Yeah she will be," Jewel answered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 26**

**Author's Note: AWW over 74 reviews! You guys make me blush! I swear I thought my Lost Storie was long with 68 chapters, but this one is gonna beat it! Just hang with me!**

**RIP Merle. Definitely earned some redemption points with Jewel! And now onto season 4! **

**Review please**

Jewel's POV:

Jewel smiled as she walked over to Mitch where he was hanging out with Carol and Sophia.

"How's Summer? We heard about last night," the older woman asked.

"She's restin today, told her I was goin' to tie her to the bed if she tries to get up. I'm gonna go take her to sit with Carl for a bit today," Jewel answered. "Beth is helping her 'shop' out of her closet. Maggie said she was going to go to the attic to see if she could find some winter clothes for Carl, Sophia and Mitch."

"That'll be good," Carol said.

"Can we go see her?" Sophia asked.

"I'll see how her and Carl are feelin', then I'll come tell you, how's that?" Jewel asked.

Sophia smiled. "If you need anything, or Summer gets bored, I'll stay with her," she offered.

"Thank you Sophia," Jewel responded as Sophia ran off. "She's a good kid, Carol."

"Yes she is, we both got lucky in the kid department, didn't we?" Carol asked.

"Yeah we did. Hey Mitch come over here for a second?" Jewel asked as she sat down at the picnic table. "You know Daryl and I went out lookin' for Luke yesterday right?"

Mitch nodded. "You didn't find him…that's bad right?"

"No baby we didn't find him, but we did find a little cabin with a pantry in it. Someone stayed there, someone very short, no bigger then your brother. So we're hopin' that narrows the trail some," she assured him. "We found this, it's a Cherokee Rose," she told the boy as she handed him the flower.

"What's that?" the boy asked curiously.

Jewel smiled. "The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation.  
>A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother, but I think this one bloomed for your brother. Maybe you can ask Carol or Dale for some water for it and put it in the RV," she suggested as the child ran off.<p>

"How did you know that story?" Carol asked.

"When my mom died, I was 5. It hit me the hardest, Merle was already on his way out of the house, Daryl was used to caring for both of us," Jewel explained. "I cried for days, on the way to school, at school, on the way home from school, in the woods. A few weeks later, Merle took us on a camping trip, and we found a bush of them. Daryl told me the story," she said as she stood up. "Just thought it may help him. He keeping' his spirits up?"

"As much as he can," Carol told her. "I can't imagine how you are fairing, I mean Summer falling yesterday, it would have freaked me out if it was Sophia."

"Trust me, it did," she answered. "I'm gonna spend most of the day with Summer, I'll take double laundry duty tomorrow."

"You don't have to, we all understand. I was thinking' about cookin' a nice dinner for Herschel and his family as a thank you for all he's done," Carol told her.

"That's a nice thought," Jewel responded.

"I was thinking' that you or Lori could ask Herschel," she told the younger woman.

"Me? I'm not sure what help I'd be," Jewel answered.

"Well Lori is Carl's mother, and you are Summer's. Plus not to mention you and Rick," Carol told her.

"Rick and I are just friends…may be developin' into more but right now just friends," Jewel said.

"Still makes you unofficial first lady of the group," Carol told her.

Jewel let out a laugh. "Far from it, but I'll talk to him," she said.

Carol gave a small smirk. "So, you aren't needin' your vibrator much anymore huh?"

Jewel laughed. "Oh my God that seems like so long ago at the quarry. But yeah, it got some use last night," she told the other woman.

Summer's POV:

Summer looked up as Carl came in. "Hey."

"Now this isn't fair, you get shot and I trip and you get to get out of bed before I do," Summer said as she patted the bed. "At least sit down, don't make me feel twice as bad as I already do."

"I only got shot once, you keep trippin' over your two left feet," Carl teased as he sat down.

"I know right? I swear I got the short genes and I also got all the clumsy genes from the Dixons," Summer said. "You're lookin' better then the last time I saw you. Glad you're OK."

"Thanks. Mom said you gave me blood, that's pretty cool," Carl said.

"Well I couldn't let you die could I? I mean you are a pretty cool kid, and you don't get on my nerves nearly as much as you could, so you're worth keeping' around," Summer teased.

"My dad likes your mom," Carl told her.

"You just figured that out? I saw it the 2nd day your dad was back," Summer told him.

Carl laughed. "Well you're a girl, don't you always look for those type of things?" he asked.

"I haven't consulted the last issue of 17 magazine to tell me what I'm supposed to be lookin' for at the end of the world, I'll be sure to get right on that," Summer answered.

"Well, does your mom like him?" Carl asked. "I mean, he's a good guy and him and mom just didn't work out."

Summer laughed. "Carl, my mom hasn't really cared for someone in a long time because she's scared. If she's givin' your dad a chance, then I hope it works out. But what about you? I mean there isn't exactly a divorce attorney around for your parents to go to get a divorce. I don't want mom to get hurt if there's a chance between Lori and your dad," she told the younger boy.

"There isn't a chance," Carl told her.

"Any word on Luke?" Summer asked.

"No, they're out lookin' now. I'm sure they'll find him," Carl said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will too," Summer told him.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel looked up as Shane and Rick came back from searching. "Any luck?" she asked.

"No of course not," Shane answered as he stormed off.

Jewel looked at Rick. "What happened?"

Rick sighed as he kissed her, not caring who was around. "Same old same. He wants to call off the search," he told her.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Of course he does," she answered.

Lori walked up. "Private conversation?" she asked.

"No, Shane wants to call off the search," Jewel responded.

"What do you think?" Lori asked.

"What if it was Carl? Would you want us to keep looking?" Rick asked.

"If it was Carl, yes I'd want to know one way or another," Lori answered.

"Luke doesn't have anyone else but this group. His little brother needs to know one way or another, and I for one will go out there everyday by myself if I have too," Jewel told them.

Rick smiled. "We're not abandoning the search," he said. "Shane says my good intentions are making us weaker, that I can't make the hard decisions for the good of the group," Rick told them.

"Shane's a power hungry ass," Jewel responded.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Lori asked.

"Yeah just about as harsh as you wanting to leave Merle on a rooftop without letting' anyone go back to look for him," Jewel told her. "The fact is this is a seven year old little boy who lost his oldest brother, jerk or not, in an attack at our camp. Him and Mitch became responsibility of all of us that day. The world aint like it was, there's no child services that we can leave them at. He's lost, and his five year old brother is scared. I don't see how that leaves any decision but we keep hunting," Jewel told them.

"I agree with you," Rick said. 

"Shane's not a parent, the three of us are, so maybe we can see it different then he does," Jewel said. She looked at Lori seeing a look creep momentarily on her face.

"Daryl isn't a parent either," Lori pointed out.

"No but he raised me, and he practically helped raise Summer. If it gets to much of a problem, we take a vote in the camp. See who wants to abandon the search, who doesn't," Jewel suggested.

"Now, that seems a little unfair don't it? I mean you got Carol, Lori and you as the mother hens. Daryl cause he's your brother, Dale cause he's just a bleeding heart, and Glenn is gonna vote whichever way he thinks the wind is gonna blow, T cares to much to give up hope. We already know Rick's vote. Andrea may be the only one that sees the sense in leavin' this kid," Shane said as he walked up.

"Well maybe that tells you then that searchin' is the right thing to do Shane!" Jewel said.

"Walker!" Andrea announced from the top of the RV.

"Just one?" Jewel asked.

"I can take it out from here!" she announced as Jewel, Shane, Glenn, Rick and T Dog started running.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers," Rick told Shane.

"What for, man? We got it covered," Shane insisted.

"Andrea, don't," Dale told her from up top of the RV.

"Back off, Dale," Andrea said as she aimed the rifle.

"Is that Daryl?" Jewel asked.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head," Daryl told Rick.  
>You gonna pull the trigger or what?" he asked as a shot came from nowhere and made Daryl fall down.<p>

"Daryl!" Jewel yelled as she ran over to him. "No no no!"

"Rick! What on earth's going on out here?" Herschel asked as he ran up.

" I was kidding," Daryl mumbled as they helped him up.

"You got him?" Jewel asked Shane and Jewel.

"We got him, what are you going to do?" Rick asked as she went to the RV.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea asked.

"You just grazed him," Jewel said as she took the gun out of the hands. "Until you can recognize a walker and a human you don't get to use this anymore. This is not a toy," Jewel said as she handed the rifle to Dale.

"I know that," Andrea said.

"Guys isn't this Lukes?" T Dog asked as he held up a toy sword.

Jewel took a step closer. "I am tired of my family getting' hurt by members of our group. You pick up that gun again, it better be to shoot me or it better be a walker," she huffed as she climbed down the RV. "Stupid asses," she mumbled as she went into the house.

Inside the house:

Summer sat on the edge of the bed watching Herschel work on Daryl. "It's mom's turn now," she said.

"Excuse me?" Jewel asked from the door.

"Jane said things happen in three's. Uncle Daryl got shot, by Andrea, I fell, now it's your turn," the teen explained.

Jewel arched an eyebrow. "Let's count your Uncle Merle cutting' his own hand off in that three thing. It would make me feel a lot better."

"You cut the grid almost in half, finding' that sword," Rick told him.

"Yeah your welcome," he gruffed.

"How's he doing?" Jewel asked.

"I had no idea how fast we'd be going through antibiotics so quickly," he responded. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"The one that almost killed me? If it's smart it left the country," Daryl hissed.

"We call that one Nellie as in Nervous Nellie. If you had bothered to ask, I could have told you she would have thrown you. It's a wonder you people survived as long as you have," Herschel told the group.

Summer giggled from the end of the bed.

Daryl arched an eyebrow and poked her leg with his foot. "Got something' to say girl?"

"Only you Uncle Daryl would pick a scaredy cat horse," she told her uncle.

"She's got a point, Daryl," Jewel said as Herschel and Rick left the room. Rick squeezed her hand before going out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 27**

**Author's Note: I so want to get to the explosion of those walkers in the barn! Not long now! But Jewel's bugging me to write her and Lori talking. And this will work in with the 8 mths they are on the run before the prison. Did I mention this was going to be a long story? Review please.**

Jewel followed Lori with her eyes and took a breath before she followed her. "You told him yet?" she asked.

Lori turned around. "Told who what?" she asked.

"You're pregnant Lori," Jewel responded calmly.

"Glenn can't keep his mouth shut," Lori hissed accusingly.

"Glenn? How? The run? You sent Glenn to get you a pregnancy test? Are you serious?" Jewel asked as she sat down in the chair. "No Glenn didn't tell me. When I said that Shane wasn't a parent, you had this look on your face for a split second. I have to ask…" she stated cautiously.

"It's not Rick, there's no way. We haven't been like that in over 7 months," Lori assured the other woman.

"You haven't told Shane yet," Jewel said.

"Do you blame me? You and Rick both think he's dangerous. You think he pushed Summer down the stairs," Lori told her.

"No, I don't think he pushed Summer down the stairs, I KNOW he pushed her down the stairs," Jewel told her. "I don't know what kind of man Shane was before this Lori, but now he's dangerous. But the fact is that you aren't gonna be able to keep this a secret forever. It effects all of us. It effects Carl," Jewel said.

"I know," Lori told her.

Jewel nodded. "Look Lori, I haven't crossed the point with Rick that I can't step back yet," she told the other woman.

Lori looked at Jewel. "What?"

"If there's a chance, if you want him back, you need to tell me before I cross that line, before I get in to deep. Before it gets in to deep between us, before we bring Carl and Summer into it. All you need to do is say the word," Jewel told the other woman.

Lori blinked and squeezed her hand. "Jewel, I don't….I mean we haven't worked in a very long time. You know I knew there was always a chance if Rick and I divorced, well back before all this, that he would start dating. I always imagined that I would hate her, find some reason to hate that person. You could try to be an ass like Merle just for a bit so I could hate you."

Jewel laughed. "Only people I'm an ass to is Merle and people who threaten my child. You aren't alone in this Lori, you've got a whole group of people who will help you."

"Did you ever…I mean when you were pregnant with Summer…think about getting an abortion?" Lori asked.

Jewel looked at her. "No, I'm not one who believes in that type of thing, even at 15. Lori, is there something' else you need to get off your chest?"

"I asked Glenn to pick up the morning after pill for me when he goes to the pharmacy later today," Lori admitted.

Jewel shook her head. "Lori…look I'm not gonna give you a lecture about your choice, that aint my place. But I am givin' you a lecture about askin' Glenn to do it. He's not your personal errand boy, he's one of us. You better just pray that he comes back alive," she said as she went out the tent.

That night:

Rick knocked on the tent flap. "Can I come in?"

Jewel looked up. "I was about ready to go check on Summer and Daryl. What's up?"

"Did you tell Lori that if she wanted me back that you would step away?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

Jewel tried not to smile. "It sounded a lot better coming from me then coming from you?"

"Want to tell me what made you feel so generous that you'd offer me back to my ex wife?" Rick asked.

"Find a divorce lawyer that I didn't know about out in the woods?" Jewel asked as she kissed him.

"No, funny, seems all of them are a dead breed, but Herschel asked Lori our marriage status when we first got here, neither of us wearing wedding bands. She said we were exes, sounds good to me. And in my heart she is my ex wife. So, what got you into the whole generous mood that you'd offer me back to her?" Rick asked. "And she told me she's pregnant."

Jewel nodded. "I did mention that I was horrible at this whole relationship thing before right? Call it self sabotage?" she asked with a small smile. "That is a new one though, actually I'm quite impressed with myself," she said as she playfully hit his shoulder with hers.

"I can't say I am," Rick answered with a laugh. "Seriously, I though I'd have to deal with you picking a fight with me…this was something that didn't cross my mind," he said as he kissed her.

Jewel laughed. "It didn't cross my mind either, until it was out there. Look I warned you that I was horrible at this."

"You were doing OK until that," Rick responded with a laugh. "Herschel wants us to leave the farm as soon as Summer gets better."

Jewel nodded. "I figured," she said. "He's got a good thing here, he's watchin' over his family, keeping' them safe. He doesn' need a bunch of outsiders messin' it up. I have to say, I honestly can't blame him. I don't like it, but I don't blame him."

"I've asked him to think about it," Rick said as they got to the porch.

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know, I wish I could predict Shane's next move," Rick admitted.

Jewel nodded. "That's a wildcard that I don't think anyone can predict. Especially after he finds out about the baby. I know a bunch of you are going to go shoot tomorrow, Summer wants to."

"But you feel uncomfortable with her going with Shane," Rick completed her thought for her. "I don't blame you. I'll take the two of you out, later, with Carl, test her, then tell Shane if she passes or not."

"OH she'll pass," Jewel told him.

"I don't have any doubt of that," Rick said as he kissed her. "So are you done offering' me back to my ex?"

Jewel laughed. "Yes," she said as she went inside.

Next Day:

Jewel stopped dead in her tracks as she walked up on Shane and Dale. "Problem Dale?"

Shane glared at her. "Why don't you tell her Dale? Why don't you tell her that you think I held a gun on my best friend, my brother," Shane said. "But of course you think I'd push a teenager down the stairs, so what do you think that I would be capable of with the two of you?"

"You pushed Summer down the stairs?" Dale asked.

"A little boy lived because of what went down that night. I think you ought to show some gratitude," Shane told Dale as he ignored the question.

"I wasn't there," Dale told him.

"No, man, you weren't," Shane told him.

"You brought Rick's gun back," Jewel told him. "You knew I knew because I told you that I knew about his gun. The next thing I know my daughter is at the bottom of the stairs, Shane. You're dangerous," Jewel told him.

Shane took a step toward her. "Yet Lori chose me to keep her and Carl safe. Maybe you should think about who you are choosing to keep you and your daughter safe."

"Take a step back, Shane," Dale warned him. "I saw you that day, you had Rick in your sights and you kept him there."

"Well, maybe we ought to just think that through. Say I'm the kind of man who'd gun down his own best friend. What do you think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way?" Shane asked. "Or you, the redneck sister of a loud mouth who got himself chained to a roof. You've been spreading your legs for so long, that you don't know who Summer's father is. So before you both start throwing accusation, what do you think I'm capable of doing?" he asked.

Jewel put her hand on Dale's chest as she looked at Shane. "You think you're doing everything to keep this group safe? You're endangering this group Shane. Threaten anyone in this group again, Shane, and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Shane laughed. "Don't threaten me."

Jewel turned and looked at him her blue eyes getting dark. "It's not a threat Shane, it's a promise," she told him. "Come on Dale."

Dale looked at her. "You OK?"

"Fine, Summer and Daryl got moved back to the tents, I'm going to check on them. Stay away from Shane," Jewel warned as she walked to the tent areas and went digging in her bag.

Daryl looked up from the book he was reading. "What you lookin' for?"

"Somethin," Jewel told him.

"Don't get a smart ass attitude with me," Daryl told her. "Summer's hanging out with Mitch, Carol and Sophia."

Jewel nodded. "There you are," she commented as she pulled out a long hunting knife.

"Should I ask what you are huntin'? Or is it a who?" Daryl asked as he sat up.

"Shane just threatened Dale and me," Jewel answered.

Daryl started to get up. "I'll handle it."

Jewel looked at him and pointed the knife at him. "Lay down, don't make me use this on you. I got this," she answered.

"Sometime's I wish Merle and I didn' teach you to be so damn self sufficient," Daryl grumbled. "So, how long until you try and sabotage whatever this is with you and Rick?"

"I hate that you know me so well," Jewel said as she stood up. "Kinda told Lori I'd back off if she was still interested."

Daryl looked at her. "Now that's good one."

"See, that's what I said. Rick didn't think so. I think Jane would 'ave given me props for that one," Jewel said with a laugh. "I did warn Rick I was bad at this whole relationship stuff. And, you don't get to say a word, Mr. Oblivious," she told her brother.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Carol, she fawns all over you. She's definitely interested and you don't even know," Jewel told him.

"She does not," Daryl told her.

"Does too," Jewel said as she walked out the tent.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 28**

**Author's Note: Almost 10 reviews today! Blown away! I'm not promising a whole lot of updating for the week after Tuesday night. Work insanity. I had a 4 day weekend this weekend. I'm about ready to start Season 4. Can't wait!  
>Seriously why didn't anyone mention checking other farms? I mean Herschel made it clear that he expected them gone! Ah Jewel has to be somewhat voice of reason…but then Shane is gonna be an ass.<strong>

The group sat around the camp as Glenn came up. "Um guys the barn is full of walker's," he told them as he cast a glance up at Maggie.

Jewel turned. "I'm sorry?"

"The barn…it's full of walker's," Glenn repeated as Shane and other's started running toward the barn.

"Summer stay with Mitch!" Jewel yelled as she started running down with them.

"Sofia, Carl stay here," Carol told the other kids as she ran toward them.

Shane looked in the barn only to be met with an eye as he moved backwards. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this," he told Rick

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land," Rick told him.

"This is our lives!" Shane yelled as the walkers started to be drawn to the noise.

"Shane, not so loud please?" Jewel asked.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug, it ain't right. Not remotely," Shane hissed at him. 

"It's not our land, Shane. Why don't we go scout some of the other farms?" Jewel suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, can't be the only one around here," Dale agreed with her.

"No, we're here," Shane told them. "Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time," Shane told them.

"We can't go," Rick told him.

"Why, Rick?" Shane demanded.

"Why? Because a little boy is still out there," Carol told them.

"Okay, Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility," Shane told the group.

"We're not leaving Luke behind," Jewel told him. "Just not happenin'. If you're so fast on goin' Shane, why don't you find a car and go," she told him. "I'm pretty handy in fixin' cars if you aren't up to the task."

Shane glared at her. "Rick you want to keep your girlfriend under control?" he hissed.

"Shane," Lori told him.

"How about you keep it under control before I punch your lights out?" Jewel warned him.

Daryl grabbed her arm. "I really don't want to waste medical supplies in bandaging' your hand from punching this douche bag out," Daryl warned. "I'm close to finding that boy, I found his play sword two days ago and we aint leavin."

"You found a sword, a fake toy sword, Daryl, that's all," Shane told him.

"You don't know what the hell you are talkin' about," Daryl told him.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said," Shane told him.

"Why are you the only one sayin' it then?" Jewel questioned.

"You get a good lead, it's in the first Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all method out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction," Shane told him as he got closer to him.

"Back off!" Daryl told him. "Keep your hands off me."

Rick pushed the two men apart. "Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out," Rick told Shane.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled at him.

Rick sighed. "If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it.  
>This is his land," he told them.<p>

"Does anyone know why he's got a barn full of walkers in the first place?" Jewel questioned.

Dale nodded. "Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people- his wife, his stepson," he told the group.

Shane looked at him. "You knew?"

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel," the older man admitted.

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked him.

"I thought we could survive one more night, and we did. I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one to tell you all," Dale reasoned.

"Beth thinks they are sick too," Summer said as she approached the group.

"You knew too?" Shane asked.

"Back off Shane," Jewel warned as her hand went to her knife. "Summer?"

"I didn't know, not that they were in the barn. Beth and I were talking a few days ago, the day after we got here, and she mentioned something' about them bein' sick and how when they find a cure, everythin' will be back to normal. I seriously didn't think they'd be keeping' a barn full of walkers'," Summer told them.

"I wouldn't have either," Glenn told them. 

"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no," Shane insisted.

"We can stand around here all day, or we can start makin' a plan if he asks us to leave," Jewel said.

"I can see if they have a map of the other farms," T Dog told her.

"They probably already know which ones they cleared," Jewel said as she walked away. She grabbed Lori's arm softly. "You need to calm him down. Now," she warned as she walked away.

Afternoon:

Jewel looked up from the map of the area as Rick came out of the house. "Keep markin' off the spots that Beth gave you," she told Summer as she caught up with him. "I don't even have to ask how it went."

"Not good, how's the map comin'?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

"Summer got some of the other farms' they cleared out from Beth, she didn't know them all," Jewel told him as she saw Shane coming up. "Great."

"What's it gonna be, man? Which way does this thing go?" Shane asked as he came up to them.

"I don't know yet," Rick told him.

"Well, what did he say?" Shane demanded.

"Shane back off," Jewel told him.

"We're negotiating," Rick told him.

Shane looked at him. "You're nego- Clock's ticking, Rick"

"Shane, stop being melodramatic," Jewel told him. "The barn is secure, and we didn't even know about it til this morning."

"Jewel's right, Shane. We've managed this far. Jewel is crossin' out the farms that's been burnt out, I'm talkin' with Hershel, you just need to calm down," Rick told his friend.

"Well, we know about it now. Right? We know there's over a dozen walkers in there.  
>We know that it's about a stone's throw from our camp, Rick- where we sleep.<br>So look, if we're not gonna go in there and clear it out then we just got to go," Shane told him.

Jewel glared at him. "We're workin' on the goin' part Shane," she told him.

"We're not gonna clear it out and we're not gonna go, not yet," Rick told Shane.

"Lori's pregnant. With my child, did you know that Rick? So you can say that Carl is YOUR son all you want, and that you're protectin' him, well I'm protecting what's mine Rick," Shane goaded him.

Jewel took a breath as she grabbed Rick's arm. "How the hell were you ever a cop Shane?" she asked. "Shane just cool it," she told him as she walked away with Rick. "Don't you let him goad you. Not like this."

"He isn't the same person…" Rick said as he walked with her.

"Some people can't handle the stress, they break. Got another pair of handcuffs? I can find a pipe to secure him too," Jewel teased as they walked away from the camp. "It's not gonna be easy, but somehow you are gonna have to make this work. You know…if we were back in the real world, this would be the perfect excuse for me to leave you. But considerin' this isn't, and I did try to offer you back to your almost ex wife the other day, I guess I do owe you one get out of jeopardizing relationship card," she teased as she kissed him.

Rick laughed. "Well thanks," he said as he touched her face. "You always gonna be my voice of reason?"

Jewel laughed. "Um my last name is Dixon, so I'm seriously not promising' that. I've learned to control the temper, but it comes out," she told him.

Rick grinned. "It's kinda sexy," he told her as he kissed her.

**Next chapter is the barn!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 29**

**Author's Note: Fifty Eight Followers! Thirty One People have made this a favorite! And eight six reviews. I love YOU all! I never thought I would get such response when I started this, being a new watcher of The Walking Dead. I didn't realize people had strong opinions on Lori and wanted Rick to get some love too! YAY! **

**OH MY GOD. Season 4 is tearing out my heart, and soul, and every other thing that can be pulled out and I'm only on episode 4. I feel SOOOOOOOOO bad for Tyreese. And it's giving me very mean ideas, bad ideas, terrible painful (yet good) ideas. Anyway walkers' in a barn anyone? Review please.**

Jewel looked at Glenn then back up at Maggie. "She's pissed at you huh?"

"I think that's the understatement of the decade," Glenn told her. "You're a woman," he started to say.

Jewel tried not to laugh. "Really? What gave it away?" she asked. "Glenn, if you are going to ask me about relationship advice, don't. Please, because I try to sabotage my own relationships, and I'm not about to tell someone else how to proceed in there's."

"But you and Rick seem to be doin' OK," Glenn told her.

Jewel smiled. "I tried to give Rick back to Lori," she told him.

Glenn looked at her and his mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Jewel answered.

"You are bad at this," Glenn told her.

"Yeah, I am," Jewel admitted. "Look, you did what you thought you had to do. Sometime's the right thing isn't the easiest. We've been out there, Maggie hasn't. I'm not telling' you what to tell her, what to say, because that's not up to me. But you're a good guy, Glenn. And, I know Maggie sees that. You just may have to give it a bit of time," she told him.

"Maybe if we didn't have Walker's trying to kill us at every turn, then we could all afford the extra time," Glenn told her. "So what about you and Rick?"

"What about us?" Jewel asked.

"Why are you tryin' to sabotage it? You like him, he likes you. Simple right? I mean this isn't about him handcuffin' Merle to the roof is it?" Glenn asked.

Jewel laughed. "Oh please, God no," she answered. "It's just different when you've always taken care of yourself and you have a kid. You try to protect yourself, or think you are protectin' yourself, but sometimes you wind up not seein' what's right in front of your face," she told him. "I know that Jane's up there laughing her but off at me for letting' my guard down just a little."

Glenn shook his head. "We make a poor pair of lovesick people don't we?"

Jewel laughed. "Aint that the truth?"

"Mom!" Summer called from the camp. "Trouble in the name of Shane."

Jewel shook her head. "Now what?" she asked as she walked up. "Shane, what the hell are you doing? Why do you have the guns?"

"Takin' care of us, that's what," Shane said as he held out a gun to Daryl. "You with me?"

"Yeah," Daryl told him as he took the gun.

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T asked as he took the gun.

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't," Shane told the group.

"Shane, just put it down. Come on," Jewel told him as he held out a gun to her. "You gonna protect your daughter?"

"The walkers' aren't who I'm worried about protectin' my daughter from right now," Jewel said as she stepped back. "I'm not doin' this," she told him.

"What about you Summer? You gonna let your mom's decision's affect your safety?" Shane asked. "At least your Uncle has your interest in mind."

"Shane, you're walkin' on thin ice," Daryl told him.

"Go to Hell," Summer told him as she stepped back.

Jewel gave a small smile as she looked at him. "Don't do this Shane," she begged.

"You got yours?" Shane asked Andrea.

"Yeah," Andrea answered.

Shane looked at Glenn. "How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" he asked as Glenn took the gun. "That's it," he told him. "What about you can you shoot?" he asked Maggie.

"Would you stop this? You do this, hand out these gun's my dad is gonna make you leave tonight," Maggie told him.

"We can't leave Shane," Carl told him.

"What is this? We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He- Well, he's gonna have to," Shane told the young boy.

"In what fantasy world do you think that he is gonna understand this? That he is gonna understand you goin' against his wishes?" Lori asked.

"Thank God, another voice of sanity," Jewel said.

Shane bent down toward Carl. "Now we need to find Luke Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe," he told him.

"This is not your call, it's not your decision to make," Dale told him as he joined the group.

"What is Rick doing?" Sophia asked as she pointed to him, Herschel and Jimmy coming up with two walkers having them in front of them.

"Hell's bell's," Jewel mumbled as she turned.

"What is that? What is that?" Shane yelled.

"Shane! What the hell are you doing?" Rick asked.

"Shane, just back off," Lori begged.

"Why do your people have guns?" Herschel asked.

"Not all of us are going along with wackadoodle over there," Summer said as she glanced at Shane.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd fuss at you. But in this case I agree with you," Jewel told her daughter.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane asked.

"I see who I'm holding onto!" Herschel told him.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," he told the other man as he held out the walker in front of him.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick, they're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us," Shane told them.

"Right now Shane you're endangering us!" Jewel told him.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick told him.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something," Shane said as he held up his gun.

"Shane!" Summer yelled as she looked at Beth. "Come on don't do this."

"Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked as he shot three rounds in the chest of the walker.

"No!" Rick yelled.

"Stop it!" Herschel begged.

"That's three rounds in the chest," Shane told him as the walker kept coming. "Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming? That's its heart, its lungs," he told them as he shot it again. "Why is it still coming?" he asked.

"Shane, enough," Rick told the other man.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," he said as he walked up to the walker and shot it in the head. "Enough risking our lives for a little boy who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough."

Herschel went down to his knees obviously hurt.

"Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!" Shane told them as he went to the barn with the bolt cutters.

"Shane!" Jewel yelled.

"Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it!" Rick begged. "No, Shane. Do not do this, brother!" he begged as Jewel took the snare pole jumping slightly as Shane shot the walker it crumpling to the ground.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Rick begged as Shane cut the lock on the barn door.

"This is not the way! Please! Get behind me," Rick told Carl as the walkers came forward. 

"Come on," Shane told the group.

"Maggie," Glenn said as he looked at her.

"It's okay, go on!" Maggie told him.

Jewel took a breath as she watched the people Herschel and his family being gunned down and closed her eyes. "God help us all…" she mumbled to herself.

The group took in the carnage and it got eerily quiet as they heard one more moan from the barn as they all turned there attention to it. Shane and the group readying there guns for one final shot.

"LUKE!" Mitch screamed as he started to run forward.

Summer grabbed him. "No…baby….no…." she comforted the small boy as his brother came into view as a walker.

"Don't look…." Lori told Carl as Sophia ran to help comfort the little boy.

Jewel stood paralyzed as she watched the little boy come toward them, no one lifting there weapons toward him. She took a breath as she watched Rick go up and lift his gun.

"Don't look sweetie, please," Summer said as she held the boys face to her, tears in her eyes.

Jewel flinched as she heard the gun shot from Rick's gun and the moaning stop. The only sound to be heard was Mitch's soft cries into Summer's shirt.

**Holy crap that was emotional to write!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 30**

**Author's Note: Dang Season 4 is emotional and I haven't even got to the crazy governor again. Poor Carol! **

**Oh Shane, you've got a ticked off fifteen year old to deal with! I'm at 88 reviews, let's make 90!**

Summer rocked Mitch back and forth on the ground as she watched Beth run up to one of the dead.

"Ma!" Beth screamed as she tried to go to the dead woman.

"Come on, Bethy," Maggie said as she tried to pull her away.

Summer glared at Shane as he was walking around. She put Sophia's arm around Mitch and got up. She was in a daze and propelled herself at Shane attacking him from the back. "YOU DID THIS! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as he turned around and grabbed her wrists.

"Calm down girl," Shane warned.

"Calm down? Look at what you did! How….how can you live with yourself? This…this wasn't…the way to…handle it," Summer yelled.

"Summer…come on…" Daryl said as he pulled her away from Shane. "Come on," he said as he walked her back to the little boy.

"I didn't do this, they did this! They put those things in the barn!" Shane yelled.

"Carol…can…" Jewel started to say as she tried to control her anger.

"I've got it. Come on Summer, Sophia help me get them back to camp," the older woman said soothingly.

Summer walked over to Herschel and Maggie. "I am so…I…sorry," she said as she picked up Mitch.

"What was he doing in that barn? Weve been combing these woods looking for him and he was in there all along?" Shane yelled. "You knew," he hissed.

" Leave us alone," Herschel begged.

"Hey, Shane, just stop, man," Rick told him as he went to grab him.

"Get your hands off me," Shane warned.

"I," Herschel started to say.

"You knew and you kept it from us," Shane yelled.

Jewel looked at him. "Shane what if he knew? This isn't your damn property!"

"I didn't know," Herschel repeated.

"That's bullshit, I think y'all knew," Shane accused him.

"We didn't know!" Herschel repeated.

"Why was she there?!" Shane yelled.

" Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed," Herschel explained.

"You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane yelled at him.

"OH you really don't want me to answer that, Shane," Jewel told him.

"Shane, hey hey hey," Rick tried to calm him down.

"I don't care what you believe!" Herschel told him.

" Everybody just calm down," Rick told them.

"Get him off my land!" Herschel yelled at them.

"Please," Rick started to say 

"No," Herschel simply said.

"Let me tell you something," Shane yelled as he went over to him.

"Don't touch him! Haven't you done enough?" Maggie told them.

"I mean it. Off my land," Herschel told them.

"What are you doing? Hey, what are you doing? Daryl almost died looking for her, Rick.  
>Any one of us could have," Shane told them.<p>

Jewel shook her head. "You just can't admit that you were wrong Shane can you?"

"I wasn't!" Shane bellowed.

"Look around Shane, look what YOU did. Rick was handling it, and you just wanted to be in charge. Great job you did there. They weren't out there like we were! They didn't have a chance to see what we saw," Jewel told him.

"He thinks you just murdered his whole family in cold blood," Rick told him.

"I don't care what he thinks," Shane told him.

"I was handling it brother," Rick told the other man.

"You had us out in that damn woods looking for that little boy, that we knew was dead! You had us endangering our lives because of your girlfriends daughter who wanted to believe that he was alive," Shane hissed.

Jewel looked at him. "Hey Shane?" she asked.

"What?" Shane asked as he turned around.

Jewel punched him causing him to fall to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I guess my Dixon side is showin," she told him as she walked off and went up to where Daryl was. "How you doin?" she asked.

"How do you think I'm doin?" Daryl hissed at her.

"Hey, don't take this out on me Daryl. I know you were out there everyday, I know you believed we'd find him. So did I," Jewel told him. "Right now I'm worried about Summer and Mitch…that poor baby."

Daryl put his arm around her. "Glad to see you still got a good right hook," he told her. "I'm movin' up away from everyone, I'll take Summer and Mitch with me. You comin?"

"That's what us Dixon's do right? Alienate ourselves, pull away," Jewel asked.

"I can understand if you want to stay….cause of Rick. But I don't want Summer around Shane," Daryl told her.

"Neither do I," Jewel answered. "I want to stay around for a bit down here, but I'm gonna be packin' up a car. Herschel isn't gonna want us around, I don't blame him," she told him. "But we owe them something'…" she said as she walked over to Summer and Mitch. "Hey baby," Jewel said as she bent down and touched his face. "I am so very sorry baby."

Summer looked at her. "I thought…." she whispered.

"I know so did I," Jewel told her as she kissed the top of her head. "I want you to help Uncle Daryl pack up and move further out on the property. I want to hang around down here for a little bit."

Summer nodded. "I want to check on Beth later before we go…"

"Maybe in a little bit," Jewel assured her. "They need a bit of time to calm down," she told her as she kissed the top of her head.

Afternoon:

Jewel walked out of Beth's room. "There's nothing' I can do, it's shock. Lori's sitting with her, and I know Summer will want to. Do you have any idea where Herschel is?" she asked Maggie.

Maggie shook her head she led Rick, Shane, Glenn and her into his bedroom. Jewel looked around at the boxes of things.

"Your step mother things?" Rick asked.

Maggie nodded. "He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off," she told the group.

Shane picked up a flask and threw it at Rick. "Looks like he found an old friend."

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died," Maggie told them.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Rick told her.

Jewel looked at Maggie. "He was a recovering alcoholic wasn't he?"

Maggie nodded. "He gave it up on the day I was born, didn't even allow liquor in the house," she answered.

"Did he have an old favorite drinking hangout?" Jewel asked. "When I was drinkin' it was this small hole in the wall place called Jake's. Didn't even check ID's, they knew Merle, so they'd let me in," she explained.

"Hatlin's, practically lived there in his drinking days," Maggie answered.

"Betting that's where I'll find him," Rick answered.

"I know the place, seen it on runs, I'll go with you," Glenn told him.

"No, draw me a map," Jewel told Glenn. "I think this is something' I'm more capable of handelin' then you Glenn," Jewel told the younger man. "I'll go with you Rick."

Rick nodded. "I'll get the truck," he said as they started to go out the room.

"Glenn can you tell Daryl and Summer where I went?" Jewel questioned.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want me to go along?" Glenn asked.

Jewel shook her head. "We got this."

"Rick? You want to have a conversation about this before you leave?" Shane asked as he followed them out.

"Shane, you want a matching set of black and blue eyes?" Jewel asked.

Shane ignored her. "So you're seriously gonna go after this guy with everything that's going on, huh?" he asked. -

"He's right," Lori said as she joined them in the hall from Beth's room.

"This is not the time to head off, not today," Shane told them.

"And when exactly is the time Shane? Want to go find another barn of his friends and family to shoot down?" Jewel asked. "The man hasn't taken a drink in 22 years, and now he's at a bar. That's on US, Shane. No you know what that's on you, but I can't expect you to know what compassion feels like," she told him.

"I'm not arguing. It's the least I can do for Hershel after.." Rick started to say.

"After we what? After we what? Carl said he would've shot Luke himself. That's your son, he's getting cold," Lori told him. "He's growing up in a world where he needs a father like you Around, alive, not running off, solving everybody else's problems," she said.

Jewel shook her head. "Well this is OUR problem Lori. Your boyfriend there did this, you want to blame someone blame him," she told him. "You need Herschel for this baby, or did you forget that? Even if we had moved to another farm, we could have been close. I may be a nurse, Lori, but I sure the hell never spent enough time in labor and delivery to know what the hell to do during a birth. I think it's probably a bit different from the other side of the table," she said. "You want to blame someone, look right there Lori. He endangered all of us because he's a hot headed simple minded fool. He only has one thing on his mind," Jewel told her.

"I'd watch your mouth," Shane warned her.

"Shane back off," Rick warned.

"He only wants to prove he's better then Rick, and he just put us all in danger because of it. I don't care where we go after this, but I aint going where he goes, neither is Summer. Daryl goes where I go, and Dale already said he wasn't going to go with him. Glenn is so in love with Maggie that he's sure the hell isn't going to go anywhere with him. He's tearing this group apart Lori. He tore a good man down, Lori, he sent him back to drinking. There's a teenage girl that's a year older than my daughter in shock because of what happened out there today. He's not even takin' responsibility for it Lori, he'd do it again. That's what makes him dangerous," Jewel warned her. "I'm going after Herschel, even if I have to go alone. It's the only decent thing to do. There wasn't a whole lot of decency going on today," Jewel told him.

Rick put his hand on Jewel's back. "You aren't going alone, you are right, it's the only decent thing to do."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 31**

**Author's Note: I go back to work tomorrow, not promising another update til the weekend (but if you get one then you're lucky!) 96 reviews! 100 anyone?**

**Dang, Rick sending Carol away, and the wackadoodle governor is back. Seriously dude, go away! **

Jewel looked over at him in the truck. "What?" she asked as he kept staring at her.

Rick laughed. "You turned me on when you hit Shane," he admitted.

"Then I should have done it long ago," Jewel answered. "You OK?" she asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Not particularly," Rick answered as he brought her hand up and kissed it. "You didn't have to volunteer to come with me."

"Yeah I did, Rick," Jewel answered. "You or Glenn don't know what's it's like to be one drink away from losin' yourself to the bottle, I do. You can't talk to Herschel about it and understand, because you haven't been there. You can't even pretend to know what it's like," she told him. "We know what it's like to be a parents, Glenn doesn't. Maggie needs him there."

"Is this gonna be a problem for you? Being in a bar?" Rick asked concerned.

"I'm not bothered by bein' around alcohol, Rick. If I was, then that night at the CDC, I would have taken a drink then. And lucky for you, I hate whiskey so when you kissed me I wasn't tempted to drink. Now, I was tempted by something' else but not the whiskey on your breath," Jewel teased.

"Oh? Tempted huh? Could have fooled me, I mean it did take a couple more weeks for me to even get you to admit that you were interested," Rick teased her as he ran his free hand through her hair.

Jewel laughed. "Lucky for me you're persistent huh?"

"Yeah, now if you just won't be so generous of offerin' me back to Lori, then we'll be OK," Rick teased her.

"Well don't go handcuffing my other brother to a rooftop and we'll be good," Jewel teased back.

"Do you think Herschel will be alright?" Rick asked her.

Jewel sighed. "I don't know, Rick. He believed there was still a chance, then he…I can't even imagine what he's feelin' now. I seriously would have drank a whole bottle of anything' if it was available after the CDC blew up. I saw hope go out the window, and at that moment, I really, seriously would have taken a drink."

"You think there's hope now?" Rick asked.

Jewel looked at him. "I told you about Jane right?"

"Yeah," Rick asked.

"When I was sabotaging those relationships, she told me something. Something that I didn't take serious right at the time. She told me that when I least expected it that some guy would catch me off guard. Maybe it was his smile, or his eyes, or his voice. That he would make me feel safe, nervous and confident all in one full swoop. And that when he kissed me all I would think of was how close I could get to him," Jewel told him.

Rick arched an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked attempting not to smirk.

"Yeah, and here I am in the middle of the end of the world, and when I get scared, I don't think about running to Daryl, I think about running to you. When I see you hurtin', I want to stop it. So you ask me if I think there's hope? Yeah, I do," she told him as she kissed his cheek.

Rick smiled. "So..what was it?" he asked curiously.

"What was what?" she asked.

Rick smirked at her. "You know what," he told her.

Jewel laughed. "Combination of things, actually. Guess the first thing I noticed was your voice, then the smile, then the eyes."

Rick grinned. "The whole package huh?"

"Don't get a big head Rick Grimes, remember I can sabotage a relationship without even thinking," she teased. "Jane would have liked you…especially since you hated Merle. She's up there laughing at me," she told him. "So your turn," Jewel told him. "What is it about me?"

Rick smiled. "You'll think it's quite selfish of me."

"Try me," Jewel told him as she kissed his shoulder.

"How easily we just talked. Nothing forced, nothing demanding. Just an easy conversation, give and take. That first night at the quarry, even though you had every reason to hate me cause of Merle, you still came over and talked to me. I don't think I realized it then, but the more we talked, the more I wanted to know about you, wanted to protect you from the world. Then there's that smile that lights up the room," Rick told her as he kissed her fingers.

Jewel smiled. "See, this…this is hope. Lori's baby that's hope," she told him. "That baby is family, he or she is Carl's sister or brother. In this world, can't separate that."

"You're something' else you know that?" Rick asked as he parked the truck at the bar. He bent over and kissed her. "I would have seriously lost it today if it wasn't for you."

Jewel smiled. "No Rick, you would have been fine. It would have been Shane that totally wouldn't have been alright, but damn it felt so good hitting him. I am a Dixon after all," she said as she got out of the truck and check her gun.

Rick checked his gun before entering the barn. "Herschel?" he asked as they entered the bar.

Herschel sighed as he took a drink. "Who else is with you?"

"Jewel. Glenn volunteered to come too," Rick said as he walked over. "How many have you had?"

"Not enough," Herschel answered.

Jewel motioned for Rick to stand back and she went over. "You know this isn't gonna fix anything, Herschel. This is just gonna add to your problems."

"What do you know about it?" Herschel asked.

Jewel took out a coin from her pocket. "A lot, Herschel, believe me. That's my 10 year coin….up to almost 13 years. This isn't you Herschel. You're needed back at the farm. Beth needs you, she's in shock, and we don't know what to do."

"I think you're in shock too," Rick told the older man.

"Maggie's with her?" Herschel questioned as he poured himself another drink.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you," Rick told him.

"What could I do? She needs her mother," Herschel told them.

Jewel looked at him. "Her mother isn't here, Herschel, but you are. And I don't think you are the type of parent that's just going to run away when things get tough," she told him.  
>"She needs to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now," Herschel told them.<p>

"You were holding out hope," Jewel told him.

"You thought there was a cure, can't blame yourself for that. We thought there was a cure too," Rick told him. "But there's still hope."

"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive," Herschel told him.

"But he did," Rick told him.

"And he wouldn't have if we didn't find you," Jewel told the man.

"You wouldn't have needed me if Otis hadn't accidently shot him," Herschel told them. "Your man Shane made it back, but we lost Otis, but we saved your boy. That was a miracle that proved to me miracles do exist," Herschel told him. "Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that," he told them.

Jewel glanced at Rick before going up to Herschel. "So, you're going to leave your girls alone in this world for a bottle? Is that really what you think is best for Maggie and Beth? Bury yourself in a bottle, away from your problems Herschel?" Jewel told him. "You didn't want us at the farm because you were protecting your family, your daughters', so I know that you'd do anything to protect them. Yeah this is going to bury your sorrows today, but what about tomorrow? You're going to get up and you're going to have a major hangover, and you are going to have to look at your daughters' in the eyes. Or even worse, Herschel, what if something happens and you don't get to wake up in the morning? Is this the way you want them to remember you by? Exactly what kind of example is that for them?" Jewel asked. "Don't you think I want to pour a glass right along with you? Sit down here and forget that the world sucks? Forget that the dead want to turn me into a midnight snack? Or to forget that a little boy lost his last livin' family member today? I do, Herschel, but I don't get to do that. You know why? Because I have a daughter that depends on me. She looks at me as an example. She's the reason I gave up drinkin' just the way you did for Maggie. You're usin' your grief as a reason to find comfort in an old friend. But that isn't an old friend, that is a nemesis, and you know it as much as I do. You aren't the type of man Herschel. We told Maggie we'd bring you home," Jewel told him.

"Like you promised that little boy?" Herschel told them.

"So what's your plan?" Rick asked.

"He doesn't have a plan Rick. His only thought is finish that bottle," Jewel told him. "I know whatever we say isn't gonna make a difference Herschel. You're going to have to make that choice," Jewel told him.

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!" Herschel told them.

"The world was already in bad shape when we met," Rick told him.

"There was bad people, bad things that happened before all this Herschel," Jewel said as she glanced at Rick.

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Jewel's here now, she volunteered to come with me because she's been where you were. She said I wouldn't understand about this, and she's right, I wouldn't. But, here I am, right now. You want to be mad at us for what happened at your farm, be mad at me, but not at your daughters," Rick told him.

"Maggie and Beth need you now more then ever," Jewel told him.

Herschel sighed. "I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little boy came out of the barn, the look on your face I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope," he told them. "And now you know it like I do."

Jewel looked at Rick. "There's always hope Herschel there has to be."

Rick nodded. "She's right. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed.  
>Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a Walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves."<p>

Jewel nodded. "Maybe right now you don't feel like there's anything to fight for, but there is. Maggie and Beth. Maybe you're not going to be able to do it all by yourself for a little while, no one gets to do it on there own anymore Herschel."

Herschel looked at her. "You don't give up do you?"

"I'm stubborn like that," Jewel said with a grin.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 32**

**Author's Note: 100 reviews! SWOON! Keep 'em coming! I'm mentally preparing myself to write Dale's death. Seriously mentally preparing…I know it'll be a bit but yeah! And Lizzy is giving me the creepolas! And seriously what happened to the razor Michonne gave Rick. Jewel was cheering….she may use it on him while he's asleep.**

Summer and Daryl's POV:

Daryl glanced over at his niece after they had moved campsites and moved over to her. "He asleep?"

Summer nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I promised him….I promised that we'd find him, that he would be alive. I broke my word," she told him.

"Summer, this isn't your fault, a'right?" Daryl asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Dixon's don't break promises, even Uncle Merle said that. When your break your word, you break who you are," Summer told him.

Daryl sighed. "Why can't you be like every other teen and not l'ten to what we say?" he told her. "I was out there lookin' for him, Sum…I feel like I let that kid down. But right now, he isn't the kid I'm worried bout."

"I'm not a kid, Uncle Daryl," Summer protested.

Daryl sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "No you aren't," he told her. "There's something' about bein' a Dixon female and 15. Your mother had you and you…."

"The dead come back to livin' and want to eat me? Yeah I'd think I'd want a kid before that," Summer answered honestly.

Daryl had to laugh as he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'd chose that too."

"Is it bad that right now I was thinking' how hard being a teen was back in the real world? How I'd give anything' to be arguing' with mom how I NEEDED a cell phone? Or thinking' Joey London turned into a hunk?" Summer admitted.

Daryl arched an eyebrow. "The same Joey London you punched when you were six?"

"Yeah…that one," Summer admitted as a blush came onto her face.

Daryl kept a straight face as he looked at her. "Good thing I didn't know that, or I would have punched him myself."

Summer had to give a small smile. "Doesn't matter now, he's probably dead…or one of those things."

"Sum…it isn't wrong that you want those things," Daryl told her. "Hell, I want those thing's for you. Merle and I always teased that we'd be standin' on the front porch of Jane's house with a shotgun when a boy came to take you to your first dance."

"You wouldn't?" Summer asked.

"Oh hell yeah, we would've. Scared him real good too," Daryl told her. "Then we'd let Jane come out, give one of her famous stares, you know the one."

Summer laughed. "Yeah the one that could make Uncle Merle stop in mid racist slur."

Daryl laughed. "Never saw a woman make your Uncle Merle almost piss his pants like Jane could."

"You know, I would never had made it to that so called first dance if the three of you did that," Summer told him.

"You thin' we would have let him turn around? Oh no, he would 'ave taken you, he would 'ave just had the livin' crap scared out of 'im so he wouldn't 'ave touched one 'air on your head," Daryl teased as he kissed the top of her head. "It's alright to want to be normal, if that keeps you sane, hold on to it."

"Carl, Sophia and Mitch, they're 'ounger, especially Mitch," Summer told him.

"Yeah, so we try to make normal times. Mitch is a Dixon now," Daryl told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Summer got the sneaky Dixon grin. "So you think we should hold guns on Rick and give 'im the talkin' too."

Daryl laughed. "Your mother would kill us."

"Actually, no she wouldn't, she wouldn't want us to turn into one of those things," Summer pointed out the grin getting bigger.

Daryl laughed more. "Never thought that would work to our advantage. I'd blame it all on you."

"So is that a yes?" Summer asked with a grin.

Daryl laughed. "Let's say that's a lets see what kind of mood your mom is in when she gets back."

Jewel's POV:

Jewel turned her head to the sound of the door opening as two men stepped in, her hand going immediately to her side to where she could grab her knife easily. Rick gave her and Herschel a worried glance.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive," the thinner of the men said as he sat down at a table. "I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony," he introduced as Tony sat at the bar.

"Eat me, Dave," Tony told him.

"Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly," Dave told them as he glanced at Jewel. "Damn shit-show that was," he said.

"Rick Grimes," Rick introduced.

"It's nice to meet some new people," Dave said as he poured himself a drink. "What about your sweetheart? Care to share a drink with me? I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it," Jewel answered. "I quit havin' drinks with strangers in bars a long time ago. They all seemed to be douche bags."

Rick gave Jewel a glance, one that could have easily been either 'Seriously turning me on,' or 'Keep your cool,' which it was, she couldn't tell.

Dave laughed. "Now that's a feisty one, I think we'd get along good," he said as he turned to Herschel. "How about your pal? Have one?"

"I just quit," Herschel told them as he handed Jewel her coin back.

"Jewel," she answered. "And I seriously gave drinkin' up a long time ago," she answered as she put it back in her pocket.

"Jewel, now that's a fine name for a pretty lookin' girl. Your parents must have the foresight of how pretty you'd be."

"My parents had the foresight of naming me after two dead aunts," Jewel answered.

Dave laughed as he looked at Herschel. "You have a weird sense of timin' friend."

"His name is Hershel, he lost people today. A lot of them," Rick told them.

Dave lifted his glass. "I'm sorry to hear that, to better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place," he said as he didn't take his eyes off Jewel. He noticed Rick eyeing his gun. "Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop," Rick told him.

"This one was already dead," Dave simply told him.

Jewel bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying that she seriously did not believe that. "Philly huh? That's where you said you were from right?"

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia," Rick stated as he agreed with her.

Dave sighed. "It feels like we're a long way from anywhere," he admitted.

"Well, what drove you South?" Rick asked curiously.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 lbs. in sweat alone down here," Dave answered.

"I wish," Tony mumbled.

"This heat doesn't seem to be botherin' you sweetheart, can't imagine you needin' to lose any weight," Dave told Jewel.

"I'm a Georgia girl, Dave born and raised. Can't you tell by the accent?" Jewel asked as she kept her hand tragically placed on her hip.

Dave laughed. " You sure got a mouth on you, I like that. No, first it was D.  
>C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close," he told them. "We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing. One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands," he informed them.<p>

Tony let out a small sigh. "The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country," he said.

"Kansas, Nebraska," Dave finished.

"Nebraska?" Jewel questioned.

"Low population, lots of guns," Dave responded.

"Kinda makes sense," Jewel admitted as she cast a glance toward Tony. She didn't want either one of these douche bags to get out of her sight. She could see Rick doing the same.

"Ever been to Nebraska, sweetheart? A reason they call 'em flyover states," Dave chuckled.

"Names Jewel, not sweetheart," Jewel warned him.

Dave laughed. "You just need a guy to show you what it's like to be treated nice, even in this hell hole of a time. You'd be getting' used to being called sweetheart real quick."

"Yeah, I haven't got laid in a while, could use some cooch," Tony said as he turned his attention to him.

"You remind me of my oldest brother Tony. He got handcuffed to a roof and left, I'd seriously hate for you to receive the same fate," Jewel warned Tony.

"I'm the one that did it," Rick told them.

"Tony, now behave. How about you guys?" Dave questioned.

"Fort Benning, eventually," Rick answered.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but We ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains," Dave informed them.

"Lamebrains?" Jewel questioned. "Fort Benning is gone? That can't be right."

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks - doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep," Dave told them.

"If you sleep," Tony said as he got up. Jewel kept her eyes on him until he went to the corner and started pissing.

"Real nice," Jewel hissed to herself.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" Dave asked.

Jewel turned her head to speak directly to Dave. There was no way these assholes were getting anywhere near her daughter or Beth. "No, we're just passin' through."

"Those your cars out front?" Dave asked.

"Yeah why?" Rick asked.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean," Dave told them.

"That's me, I'm a neat freak, got to be cleanin' everything. You just caught me before I started takin' out the trash," Jewel told him.

Dave laughed. "I like you. Really. Quick wit. He was a sheriff, what were you?"

"Nurse," Jewel answered.

"Now that comes in handy doesn't in Sheriff?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she comes in pretty handy. When she isn't demanding to take out the trash," Rick told him.

"Where's all your gear?" Dave asked.

"We're with a larger group out scouting, thought we could use a drink," Rick answered.

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit, and Jewel here you don't drink," Dave told them.

"Well, we're thinking of setting up around here," Hershel responded. "I kinda made them stop, just needed one for the road."

"Is it is it safe?" Dave asked.

"It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here," Rick admitted.

"Walkers? That what you call them?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Rick responded as he kept his eyes on them.

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains," Dave complimented.

"More succinct," Tony said as he moved his eyes down Jewel's body.

Jewel gripped her knife handle through her shirt. "Succint?" she asked.

Dave laughed. "Tony went to college."

"Two years," Tony answered. "So what so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?"

"Trailer park or something? A farm? ? Old McDonald had a farm?" Dave asked.

"You got a farm? ? E-I-e-I-o," Tony said. "Is it safe?"

"It has to be," Dave answered. "Food and water?" he asked.

"You got some cooze, beside this one," Tony said as he nodded toward Jewel. "Like I said I haven't had a piece of ass in weeks."

"Surprising," Jewel told him.

"Pardon my friend, he's got no tact. City kids," Dave explained.

"No disrespect," Tony said.

"None taken of course," Jewel told him as she kept her eyes on them.

"We've said enough," Herschel told them.

"Well, hang on a second, this farm it sounds pretty sweet," Dave told them. "Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet," Tony agreed with his friends.

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time," Dave told them. 

"Southern hospitality died when the dead came back to eat us," Jewel responded.

Dave laughed. "I can see how you'd feel that way. But I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower," he told them.

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option," Rick told them.

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem," Dave said.

"He didn't say it was a problem, said it wasn't an option. Sorry four years of nursing' school," Jewel explained as she glanced at Tony.

Rick had to fight back a grin at that. "I'm sorry. We can't. We can't take in any more," he told them.

"You guys are something else. I thought I thought we were friends," Dave told them.

"We got people we gotta look out for too. We don't know anything about you," Rick told him.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do," Dave told them. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same," he told them. 

Jewel glanced at him. "Then you understand why we just don't take home guys that we pick up in bars. I know from past experience not good idea."

Dave laughed again. "So come on, let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other. I can promise you I will keep Tony away from you Jewel."

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Oh I can guarantee you that he wouldn't get a foot from me before he lost an important part of his anatomy. My brother Merle taught me how to skin a deer at age five, first thing to go was the balls."

"That's not gonna happen," Rick told him. 

"Rick this is bullshit," Tony said.

"Calm down," Rick told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you two assholes in the head, show the bitch here what a man is and take your damn farm!" Tony told them.

Jewel pulled her knife slightly out of the case from underneath her shirt. She made sure that no one saw this brief movement.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa," Dave said as he tried to calm the situation. "Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody," Dave told the group. "Right, Rick? Look. We're just friends having a drink, that's all. Now where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff," Dave said as he jumped behind the bar. Rick's eyes immediately went to the mirror in front of him so he could see what he was doing behind him. "Let's see. Hey, look at that. That'll work. You gotta understand we can't stay out there. You know what it's like," Dave told him.

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry, you'll have to keep looking," Rick suggested as his hand steadied right above his gun. Jewel kept her eye on Rick waiting for a sign.

"Keep looking? Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Rick answered honestly.

"Nebraska is pretty nice may want to try there," Jewel suggested.

"Nebraska, you are something' else Sweetheart," Dave said.

Rick saw a movement of Dave's hand in the mirror and pulled out his gun and spun around and fired killing Dave instantly. In that moment, Jewel had her knife out and threw it, it landing right between Tony's eyes.

"Nice shot," Rick told Jewel. "You OK? Herschel?"

"I'm alright. I'm glad Jewel is on our side," Herschel admitted.

Rick smiled as he kissed her. "So am I." 


	33. Chapter 33

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 33**

**Author's Note: So, yesterday at work I passed out, right on my face. The ER and the emergency room techs could not find blood pressure or a pulse and I was running a fever. Of course, I hat to be a smart alleck and say, 'well I'd suggest you lock me in a room if you don't want me coming back.' Luckily the nurse was a Walking Dead fan and said 'do I need to go find someone who can fire a cross bow.' Yeah….humor in the rawest forms. My knee has a nice big old bruise from where it took the brut of it. Otherwise as far as I know, I'm still alive and not a walker! Please review, I mean after that antidote how can you not?**

**OK I like Tara! And I think it's funny (sorry Meghan) that the Gov. just fell in his own pit.**

**Martinez, please shoot him in the head. Save the girl. I may save the prison!**

Summer and Daryl's POV:

Summer heard steps before she saw a person. "Company Uncle Daryl."

Daryl glanced up before he looked back down at what he was doing. "Could be your momma."

"Not her footsteps. And she would have drove a car up here," Summer pointed out.

"Think you're so smart don't ya?" Daryl teased. "Got the best hearing of us Dixon's."

Summer let out a chuckle. "Trust me, sometimes that isn't so good," she told him. "It's Lori," Summer informed him.

Lori walked up "Moving to the suburbs? Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock," she told them.

"We know, Glenn told us mom and Rick went into town," Summer responded.

"They aren't back and we need Hershel," Lori told them.

"Yeah. So what?" Daryl asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back," Lori told him. "Daryl?"

"Interestin' you said Rick and Hershel, not Rick, Jewel and Hershel," Daryl responded. "My sister is with them, she'll bring 'em home."

"Shouldn't you be worried about her too? Summer…" Lori started to say.

Daryl stepped in front of his niece. "Don't you even bring her into this. She 'aint your kid. Jewel wouldn't want me to leave her alone, least alone Mitch. I got better things to do," he said.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you be so selfish," Lori told him.

Daryl turned and looked at her. "Summer in the tent now," he told his niece.

"Uncle…." Summer started to say before Daryl turned and gave her the Dixon stare. "Yes sir," she said as she went into the tent.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little boy every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process," Daryl told her. "I think you're the one bein' selfish."

Lori looked at him. "What? I'm here asking you to go into town and bring them back."

Daryl gave a small smirk. "You broke up with Shane, huh? You saw how dangerous he was, realized that he pushed Summer down the stairs, that he left Otis to die, and how he went off today. Now you're knocked up and scared of bein' alone, so you want Rick back here so you can beg him back."

"You know nothing about me," Lori told him.

Daryl laughed. "Oh lady, I know all about you. You're the type that looked her eyes down on us in a grocery store, or started talkin' shit when Summer was carryin' a new born into church and just turned 16. You'd be the first to throw stones without even tryin' to know the real story. But while my sister was doin' it all alone, you probably didn't wait a month before you were jumpin' into bed with your husband's best friend. You are afraid to do it alone, so now that you see what type of person Shane is, you're all ready to beg Rick for forgiveness. But I think you're in for a very rude awakenin' Lori. See, Rick sees through all the Dixon defenses my sister put up for years, sees her for the amazing' woman she is. Probably why he's so damn attracted to her, after puttin' up with you for years. Didn't work a day outside the house, probably wasn't even a good cook. Rick's already gone past the point of no return for my sister. And you know what? He definitely upgraded. Now, you need to take a walk. You want to go play the hero, go try and rescue Rick, show him your more useful then doin' laundry, go ahead, be my guest. But if you were smart, you'd just trust Rick and JEWEL to bring Hershel home," he told her as he walked away.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked over and pulled her knife out of Tony's head and went over to Dave and took the gun off of him and handed it to Rick. "He did take it off a cop, think it should go back to one," she said.

"You look so sweet and innocent," Rick laughed as he took it.

"Sweet works when you're a nurse, innocent…I don't think I was that since the day I was born," Jewel responded. "How you doin' Herschel? You OK?"

Herschel nodded. "I'm sorry I put you two in this position," he told them.

"Hey, none of that alright, let's head back," Jewel told him as they started to walk toward the door.

Rick motioned for them to duck down. "Car, get down."

A man yelled from outside. "Dave? Tony? They said over here?"

A second voice answered. "Yeah."

Another voice answered. "I'm telling you, man, I heard shots."

Jewel held up three fingers as she counted the voices.

"I saw roamers - two streets over," the second voice informed them. "Might be more around here."

"We gotta get out of here," the first man said.

"Dave! Tony" the third man yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em," the first man told them.

"Dude, he said to stay close," the second man yelled. "Tony?" he called. 

Herschel, Rick and Jewel exchanged glances as they watched the shadows. "They don't seem like they are giving up anytime soon," Jewel whispered.

"Would you?" Rick asked as he whispered back.

"We can't sit here any longer," Herschel told them.

"Let's head out the back and make a run to the car," Rick told them as they heard gun fire.

Jewel glanced over and crawled over to Dave's body.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"Blocking the door, and I'd rather them shoot a dead asshole then any of us," Jewel responded as she dragged Dave's body over. "Jerk face over there is to heavy for me to use."

Rick and Herschel grinned. "So glad your on our side," Rick told her as he helped her move the body.

"What happened?" the first man asked.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em," the third man answered.

"They disappeared but their car's still there," the first man told them.

"I cleared those buildings," the second man answered.

"You guys get this one?" the second man asks.

"No," both other men answered.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?" the second man asks as the trio heard footsteps."

"What?" one of them asks as someone pushes on the door.

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there," the second man answered. "Yo, is someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends," he said as his voice went up an octave.

Jewel took a breath as she looked at the two men with her.

"What do we do?" the first man asked.

"Bum rush the door?" the third man asked.

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax," the second man responded. "We don't want any trouble," he said as he yelled through the door. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it," he told them.

"Dude, you're bugging. I'm telling you nobody's in there," the first man told them.

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are," the second man said.

Jewel glanced at Rick as one man started to depart. "They drew on us!" Rick yelled through the door.

The second voice yelled at the door again. "Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

"No," Rick answered as he looked at the two dead men.

"They killed Dave and Tony," the second voice said.

"Come on, man, let's go," the third man said.

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane," the second man said. "I'm not going to go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got killed by some assholes in a bar," he told them.

"Your friends drew on us first! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we hadn't, but it's like that now. You know that! Let's just chalk this up to the wrong place the wrong…" Rick said as a gun fired and glass shattered all over the place.

"I'm thinking that they aren't in a talkin' mood," Jewel told him. "What? I do smart ass comments when I'm under stress, part of why you adore me," she told him. "We need to get out of here," she said.

" Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just Just back off, no one else gets hurt!" Rick told them as they heard the gun click and bottles rattles and clatter. Jewel took a breath and took out her gun and pointed it out the broken window shooting.

The first man screamed. "Shit!" he yelled as another gun shot round exploded through the windows.

"I'm going out the back," Jewel told them.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We got any other options Sheriff?" Jewel questioned.

Rick gave a small smile as he kissed her. "See if you can make it to your car, we'll make it a run for it, get the hell out of here."

"You want me to cover Jewel?" Herschel asked.

Jewel looked at him. "Now come on Herschel, you own a farm, tell me that you know how to fire that gun."

"You missed all that gun training, could've came in handy now," Rick told him as Jewel started to go to the back.

"Nah, I can shoot, I just don't like to," Herschel informed them.

Jewel went out the back and down the stairs. "I had to be the compassionate Dixon didn't I? Couldn't be like Merle, and say the hell with everybody, huh? No, I just have to be a bleedin' heart," she mumbled to herself as she kicked the door of the stairs out. She hadn't took two steps out when she felt the bullet hit her in the shoulder. "Hell's bells!" she said as she turned and shot the person who shot her. "Aim for the head you idiot!" she said as she ducked behind the dumpster.

"What happened?" Rick asked as he came out the door.

"He fired, must've hit Jewel, she's behind the dumpster, doesn't look like she's moving," Herschel reported.

"I'm alive….just hit," Jewel hissed. 

Rick made his way over to her. "It's all right," he told her as he lowered her shirt off the shoulder. "Just a flesh wound," he assured her as he ripped his shirt and bandaged it. "You OK?" he asked her as he kissed her softly.

"I'm a Dixon, this isn't gonna slow me down," she said as Herschel joined them.

"The car's right there, we're almost home," Rick assured her. "You good?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said as she heard the men start talking again. "Great."

"Let's get out of here! Roamers all over the place! Hurry up!" she heard one of the men yell.

"We gotta get out of here!" the first man said. "What about Sean?"

"They shot him," the second man answered him. "We gotta go. Roamers are everywhere," he told them.

Jewel looked over at the man she shot. "Guess that's Sean," she said as she grimaced. "SOB shot first,"

"We're leaving?" the third man asked.

"Jump! Hurry up, jump already," the second voice said.

Jewel heard screaming. "Oh come on can't we catch a break," she said as she stood up.

"Help me! Help help me!" the man yelled.

Jewel looked at Rick. "Go, see what can be done, we can't leave a man down. That's not who we are," she told him.

"We'll get to the car," Herschel told him as he helped Jewel up. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is nothing'," Jewel assured him. "Of course, Summer's gonna say I told you so," she said. "I'll back the car up see if you can help Rick," she said as she heard the moans of the walkers. "Gunfire…go," she instructed as she got in the car. She pushed on the gas and made a three point turn and quickly made her way to where Herschel and Rick were. She stepped out of the drivers seat. "Guys, we've got company, we need to go now. What's the verdict?"

"The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece," Herschel told her.

"Don't cut off my leg! Please," the kid begged.

Jewel went over and put her gun to his head. "Shut up or I will shoot you! You aren't in much of a position to be askin' for anything are you?"

Herschel looked at her. "Shootin' him may be the only answer. We're not gonna get that leg off without tearing the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run," Herschel told them.

"Not to mention the blood loss," Jewel said as the kid kept screaming out.

"I'm sorry!" he begged.

"Jewel if he doesn't shut up, pull the trigger," Rick instructed.

"Not a problem," Jewel answered. "Kid I've been stared at, talked bad about, threatened to be raped by your friend Tony, shot at and hit, I aint got a problem with tryin' to help you but this screamin' is endangerin' us all from those walkers. SHUT it!"

"I don't wanna see any more killing but this is cruel," Herschel told them.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Jewel asked.

Rick nodded as he went to the car.

"No no, don't don't Don't cut my leg off, please," the kid begged.

Jewel looked at him. "What's your name kid?"

"Rand…Randall," he answered.

"Well Randall, I really need you to shut up," Jewel said as she ripped her sleeve of her shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. "Lucky I didn't just shoot you."

"Will this cut through the bone?" Rick asked as he glanced back at Jewel. "Why didn't I think of that with your brother?"

"Where do you think I got the idea from, I'd just threaten him with it, and he'd shut it," Jewel answered. "Is that gonna work?"

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia. He's going to lose his lower leg," Herschel answered.

"Well it's either that, or his life," Jewel answered as she rubbed her shoulder. "Right now we need to make a decision. Those walkers are getting' to close to comfort."

"When we get clear of here, we're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound - so he doesn't bleed out," Herschel said. He gave a small chuckle. "Well I'd ask for a stick for him to bite down on, but Jewel's already taken care of that."

"Always willin' to help," Jewel said. "He was givin' me a headache," she told them as she pointed the gun at the walkers and shot. "Herschel, hurry up."

"They're everywhere," Rick said as he shot his gun.

"Hershel, how we doing over there? I need more hands!" he told them. "Easy easy," he calmed the boy.

"Can't spare the hands right now," Jewel told Herschel. "I'm almost out."

"Come on, we gotta go! I'm almost out of ammo! We don't have much time! Come on, we've gotta go! Can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now!" Rick begged the older man.

"Come on, Hershel!" Jewel told him.

"There is no time!" Hershel told them.

"Jewel get in the car start it, Hershel we got to go!" he said as he walked over to him. "Get in the car," Rick told Hershel as he walked over and sighed and he pulled the fence pole out of Randall's leg and got him to the car. "Hershel trade spots with me," Rick said.

"Mind drivin' I may pass out before we get back," Jewel told Rick.

"Scoot over," Rick ordered as he glanced back at Randall and Herschel.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 34**

**Author's Note: I realized after I posted, that one of the guys said 'I'm not telling Jane." It's not my Jane, it was the name in the transcripts. Sorry for the confusion. But no, my Jane is gone. Jane wouldn't have been with those bastards…she would have beat Tony senseless!**

**OH Martinez why did you trust him? Seriously dude, did you not know that the man had no screws left in the tool box and they don't grow back? AND you get on the RV with him and play golf? Yeah that wasn't gonna end well dude! **

**OK so this goes really off script with Rick telling Lori off but dang it, she needed it!**

Rick looked over and squeezed Jewel's hand. "How you doin'?" he asked.

"Hurts like hell, sorry Herschel," Jewel answered.

Herschel gave a small chuckle. "Considering that you've been shot I'll forgive you. Randall's doing a bit worse then you."

"We'll be back to the ranch soon, hang in there alright?" Rick told her.

Jewel nodded. "I'm OK. What are we goin' to do with him, I have to be honest, I don't feel comfortable with him around any of us."

"We'll keep him isolated, then we'll decide what to do with him," Rick told her.

"You need to keep talkin' Jewel, I don't have to tell you that do I?" Herschel told her. "You probably know more about people medicine then I do," he told her.

"Alright, you heard the man. Keep talkin'," Rick told her.

"Shane's not goin' to be happy," Jewel told him.

"Is he ever?" Rick asked.

"Whether is nice for this time of year, going to be cool soon. We'll have to start thinking' about getting' ready for the winter," Jewel told them.

Herschel laughed. "Always thinking ahead?"

Jewel laughed. "Jane….she always said that you got to think two steps ahead…hence the reason for the for the first aid kits. Hope you saved me some for my use, Herschel."

"I got some for your use," Herschel told her.

"Good to hear," Jewel told him.

Rick pulled up to the gate. "We're here," he said as he jumped out to open the gate. "Alright, we're almost there," he said as he drove and hopped out to close it. "Hanging in there?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, just need to…get the bullet out, just a flesh wound, just hurts," Jewel said as they pulled up.

"Dad! You're okay!" Carl said as he rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm ok but Jewel isn't," Rick told him.

"What do you mean Jewel isn't?" Daryl asked as he ran out with Summer.

"She was shot in the shoulder, flesh wound, but we had to get out of there," Rick told him.

"Mom, are you alright?" Summer asked as she went to the car and Daryl went and helped her. "Um….whose that?"

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery," Herschel ordered.

"You brought home a straggler?" T asked.

"That's Randall," Jewel answered as she walked with them.

"Lori what happened?" Rick asked as he was helping Jewel.

"I was in a car accident," Lori responded.

"Accident how?" Rick asked.

"I went lookin' for you," Lori told him.

"She couldn't be patient and wait until you got back and went out her own damn self," Daryl told them. "Hey Herschel, our people first," he yelled at the older man.

"Daryl, the kid needs Herschel's attention. This is nothing'. Summer get some of the first aid stuff, you can do it yourself," she told Daryl. "Not like I haven't done this on you and Merle before," Jewel told him as she laid down in the bed.

"Rick I really need to talk to you," Lori told him as he helped Daryl upstairs with Jewel.

Rick glanced at Lori. "Not right now, Lori. Kinda have a few things going on, if you haven't noticed. You arlight?" Rick asked.

"She's fine, I brought her back," Shane told him.

"Carl?" Rick asked.

"He's fine,' Lori answered.

"Then it can wait," Rick told them as he closed to the door on Lori.

"You know I was kiddin' about it bein' your turn, you really didn't have to get hurt," Summer told Jewel.

"You would have been proud of your mom, Summer. She took down one of the big guys with just a throw of a knife," Rick told her.

"So, um, whose Randall?" Summer asked as Daryl started to pull out the bullet.

"Hell's bell…." Jewel said as he pulled out the bullet.

"You're lucky this didn't go any deeper," Daryl told her as he stitched up the wound and took the bandages Summer handed him.

"Easy," Rick said as he squeezed her hand.

"So, Randall?" Summer asked again.

"He was left behind by his group," Rick answered.

"And he fell on a fence pike, and we couldn't exactly leave him there," Jewel answered.

"Why the hell not?" Daryl asked.

"Because that's not the type of people we are," Jewel told him.

"I'm takin' a bullet out of you and bandaging your wound, and he was part of the crew that shot at you, and you're telling' me you want to give him milk and cookies?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that, we just couldn't leave him for walkers'," Rick told him.

"Now that you brought him home, are we keeping' him?" Summer asked.

"He's not a dog," Jewel answered.

"Well, if I have a problem with him bein' here you know Shane is," Daryl told him.

"Yeah, I'm preparing' myself for that," Rick said.

"Rick can I talk to you privately?" Daryl asked as he finished up. "Summer stay with your mom," he told him as the two men walked out.

"This isn't about Randall, is it?" Rick asked.

"Lori came and ask'd me to come find you and Herschel, didn' bring up Jewel. I went into big brother protective mode, said a few things that maybe I shouldn' have, the truth, but I'm not big on tact. She broke up with Shane," Daryl told him.

Rick ran his hand through his hair. "So that's why she wanted to see me," he said with a shake of his head. "She broke up with Shane and wants me back. Typical Lori."

"She didn't say it, but I've known women like her all my life. I'm telling' you now Rick, you hurt my sister, I hurt you. And if you make her cry, you better run. Fast," Daryl warned.

Rick gave a small nod and a smile. "Trust me Daryl, getting' back with Lori isn't gonna happen. I'll be there for her, because she's Carl's mother. I'll be there for the baby if something' happens to her and Shane, because we're all family. But, Lori and I together, no way no how."

"Maybe my sister needs to hear you say that to 'er," Daryl told him.

Rick nodded. "Lori, come up here," he yelled down the stairs.

"You know I'm stayin' and watchin' right?" Daryl asked with a grin as he opened the door. "Summer, go check if Mitch is behaving' for Carol and Sophia."

Summer and Jewel both glanced up. "What's up?" Jewel questioned.

"You'll see," Daryl said with a Dixon grin. "Summer," he said again.

"I guess I'll be back in a bit?" Summer said as she kissed the top of her mother's head.

Lori passed her as she went out. "Rick?"

"Close the door," Rick told her. "We need to talk."

"I agree but we need to do it privately," Lori stated.

Daryl kicked the door shut with his foot and leaned against him. "Obviously not gonna happen," he said with a smirk.

"Am I the only one who has no clue what's goin' on?" Jewel asked as she propped herself up with pillows.

"You broke up with Shane?" Rick questioned as he turned to Lori.

Jewel glanced at Rick then Daryl, Daryl holding up his finger to his lips not to interrupt.

"I don't think this is the place to have this conversation." Lori told Rick.

"Yes, it's the perfect place," Rick told her. "So, you broke up with Shane, then you go to Daryl to have him come look for me and forget to even ask him to go find his sister?"

Jewel glanced at her. "Gee thanks," she told the other woman.

"I was just worried," Lori told him.

"Bullshit," Rick told her. "I'm going' to say this once, and both of you listen," he warned both of the women. "I will always be part of your life Lori, obviously the way things are now, but because of Carl. I will be there if you need me, but, and make this clear, I will not be in your bed. You picked Shane, now that he's scaring you, you broke up with him. I can't say that I'm all that upset because the way he's actin' I don't want him around Carl. But that does not mean I am goin' to wind up back in your bed. You're scared to do it alone, you always was. I think you started datin' me three weeks after you broke up with Grant Halloway in high school. I should have seen it then, but the pretty head cheerleader wanted to date me instead of my best friend, you do remember who my best friend was right? Shane," Rick said.

"Head cheerleader…why does that not surprise me?" Daryl questioned.

"Do you understand what I'm sayin'?" Rick asked Lori.

Lori crossed her arms. "Rick this needs to be done in private."

"No, Lori it doesn't," Rick said as he went over to Jewel. "Daryl I'm goin' to kiss your sister now, you may want to turn around."

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl said with a grin.

"Rick?" Jewel asked as she looked up at him.

Rick cupped her face in both hands and kissed her passionately. "And you, no pushin' me away, you understand?"

Jewel blinked. "Yeah….I understand," she said as he kissed her again.

Daryl tried to hide a chuckle. "My sister rendered speechless, never thought I'd see the day," he said.

Rick turned to Lori. "So, we understand each other now? I don't want us not to be civil, and I will protect you Lori, but there isn't an us."

Daryl opened the door. "Told ya," he mumbled to her as she left. "Now, don't you two get comfortable kissin' in front of me," he told them.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 35**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming. OK so I'm thinking ahead, please PM me if you are interested in me saving the prison or get them back to the prison. I still think Martinez needs to kill the governor. Please review.**

"**If we can't live together, we'll die alone-Jack Sheppard Lost"**

Jewel leaned against the wall of the room everyone was at her shoulder in a sling. "So what happened with Randall?"

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week," Herschel explained.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Rick told the group.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.

"He'll have a fighting chance," Rick insisted.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked. "He knows where we are," he told them.

Jewel looked at him. "Do we look stupid Shane, blindfolded him," she told him.

"He's not a threat," Rick told them.

"Not a threat? How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, - but they just ain't gonna come looking?" Shane asked.

"They left him for dead," Herschel told them.

"I can't believe that you brought him back here Rick. Endangering Lori, Carl, the baby and everyone else," Shane told them.

"Whoa, Shane, you want to blame someone? Blame me, I'm the one who said we don't leave behind the livin', it's not who we are," Jewel told him. "

"Great, just wonderful, you takin' your orders from her now Rick?" Shane asked.

"We don't kill the livin' unless they are an immediate threat. We don't leave them behind," Rick told him.

"We can't be those kind of people," Glenn agreed.

"No one is looking," Jewel told them. "We killed living human beings because they were a threat. And Shane, I really don't give a flyin' fig about you, but I didn't want them around Maggie, Beth, Summer, Lori, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Carl or Mitch, or anyone else. Bringin' that kid here was a decision all three of us made. And he's not in this house, he's away from us. Right now, he's recoverin' and he's locked up in the barn."

"We should still post a guard," T Dog said.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Herschel told them.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy," Shane scoffed at them. "Look at this folks, we are back in fantasy land."

Herschel walked over to him. "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor Keep your mouth shut," Herschel warned him.

Jewel and Daryl both exchanged smug looks at each other.

"We're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off," Rick told them.

"Herschel can I see Beth please?" Summer asked.

"Let me go check on her first, see how she's doin' then I'll come and get you if she's up for some company," Herschel told her. "Jewel how's the shoulder?"

"Good, us Dixon's know how to take care of wounds," Jewel assured him.

"Well you aren't sleepin' in a tent with that arm, upstairs," Herschel told her.

"I'll get your stuff," Daryl said as he walked out.

Jewel nodded as she followed Lori outside. "Hey got a minute?"

"If you're here to gloat…." Lori told her.

Jewel shook her head. "I'm not that type of person, Lori. I know you're scared, but you aren't alone. Everyon' here cares about you and that baby."

Rick leaned against the door frame. "She's right, Lori. I didn't know how else to make you understand, you were never really good at listenin' to words," he teased her.

"It's just…Shane, I think he killed Otis, and he pushed Summer down the stairs? He just thinks that he can do anything' to protect me, Carl," Lori said.

"Yeah, he's said that to me before," Rick said.

"Told me that I'd better rethink who I chose to protect my daughter," Jewel said. "Threatened Dale."

"Nothin' is going to happen to anyone, I'll handle Shane," Rick assured them.

"I better go check on Carl," Lori said.

"I'll be down to tell him goodnight," Rick said as he watched her go.

"This is going to get interesting'," Jewel told him.

Rick kissed her. "We'd have to find a way to make it work before all this."

"Oh you think we would have met before all this? You wouldn't have even given me the time of day," Jewel said as she put her arms around him. "Actually, I wouldn't have given you the time of day," she teased.

Rick laughed. "See I imagine wakin' up in the hospital to this gorgeous blond hair, blue eyed nurse, in a skirt and you askin' me how I'm feelin' and I wouldn't have been able to say a damn word cause I was so taken by your beauty."

Jewel laughed. "You are a big talker Rick Grimes. But first, never wore a skirt, always wore scrubs, and second I wouldn't have been in the hospital, I worked at a clinic."

Rick kissed her. "Just take a compliment," he told her. "So I was thinking' if it's alright with you, takin' Summer out early in the morning' to shoot."

"She'd love it. Takin' Carl?" Jewel asked.

Rick shook his head. "I had thought about it. I've talked with Carl, think I need to talk to Summer. She's a part of this too. And, she's got the Dixon temper, so I really don't want her to be caught off guard. So you alright with me askin' her?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Jewel assured him as she kissed him. "Actually there's something' else you could help me with if you don't mind," she said.

"Oh?" Rick asked as he kissed her. "What is it?"

"Ever taught a teen to drive?" Jewel grinned.

Rick laughed. "No…."

"Want to? She won't be 16 til December, but out here…it may be necessary for her to drive," Jewel suggested.

"Guess you and Daryl are arguing' about it?" he teased as he ran his hand down his back. "Think Herschel would overlook me sneakin' in your room tonight?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Daryl and I are debatin' on whose getting the honors. I learned to drive with a newborn in the car, scared Daryl and Merle both. I killed a motorcycle. Merle cussed for a week," she grinned at the memory. "And, if I was you, I'd ask Herschel."

"I'll do it," Rick told her. "So I've got a question, ever been serious with a guy?" he asked curiously.

"No…never really let things get that far. Look what I said at the bar, I did take a few guys home, one night stands. Daryl usually kicked there asses when he found them because he knew them and I was still underage for a couple years. If that bothers you…." Jewel told him.

Rick kissed her. "It is what made you this amazing' beautiful self assured woman that stands in front of me now."

Jewel turned her head to Daryl clearing his throat. "Big brother approachin' you can quit all the kissin' stuff."

Jewel laughed. "Alright alright. I'll spare you any more kissing in front of you tonight."

Rick laughed. "Summer at camp?" he asked Daryl.

"Yeah, reading' Harry Potter to the kids," he reported. "Why?"

Jewel gave him the glare. "He's gonna ask Summer to go shootin' in the morning' before he deals with Randall. I told him it was alright. Herschel wanted everyone to be gun tested before we turn them lose with a gun. And with her ankle, and Shane well she hasn't been checked out yet."

Daryl gave a chuckle. "It'll be a short lesson, the girl can hit a target."

"If she's anything' like her mother, no doubt it," Rick said as he kissed Jewel and left.

"I'll take Summer and Mitch back to camp with me," Daryl said as he walked inside with her.

"Daddy said that Summer could stay in Beth's room, have a sleep over. He said that it may do her some good doing normal things," Maggie told them.

"Thank you, she'll like that," Jewel told the other woman.

"Thank you for bringin' daddy home. I'm sorry about your shoulder," Maggie told her.

"It's nothing' Maggie," Jewel assured her as she started going upstairs.

I'll bring 'er up when I go back, Mitch and I can have a guys night, without you women talkin' about girlish things," Daryl huffed.

"When have I ever talked about girlish things?" Jewel questioned as they went into the room and Daryl put her bag on the bed. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, tired. It was a long couple days," Jewel told her brother as he left.

Camp's POV:

Carl looked up as he heard footsteps. "Dad!" he said as he ran to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you from being away last night. We got caught up in a little bit of trouble and couldn't risk coming back just then. We made a decision to stay put, and we got back. You've sometimes got to make decisions that are tough to survive," Rick said as he hugged him. "Now it's past your bedtime isn't it?" he asked.

"Almost, mom was letting me listen to Summer read. Mitch conked out on her though, so she just finished."

"So when we dealin' with Randall?" Shane asked.

Rick looked at him. "Not in front of Sophia, Carl and Mitch," he told him. "Go on, time for bed," he told his son as he stood up.

"So when are we gonna talk about it Rick?" Shane asked. "We just gonna pretend there isn't a dude in the barn?"

"Shane, just drop it for now," Andrea said.

"Why should I drop it? He's endangering us all by just bein' here," Shane said.

"Let me take Mitch Summer," Carol said as she took the sleeping child. "Sophia," she said.

Sophia got up and went with her. Summer stood up. "Why don't you just go shoot him Shane? You're pretty good at that. Seriously, I think you would have been happy if mom, Rick and Herschel hadn't came back. You could have been leader of the group, and set yourself up to take the farm."

"Girl," Shane said in a warning tone.

"Shane, you're not going to do anything right now, we'll discuss it later," Rick said. "It's going to be at least a week before he can move," he told the other man. "Summer I'll walk you back to the house, figured you want to stay with your mom. Plus I want to ask you something'," Rick said.

Summer grabbed her bag. "Alright," she said as she started walking with her. "So is this about you being 'ot for my mom?" she asked with a grin.

Rick laughed. "Alright I would have said it differently."

"I'm a teenage girl, sorry," Summer responded.

"Yes I like your mom, a lot," Rick admitted. "But this isn't about that, I asked your mom if I could take you out shootin' in the morning. Like I said a while ago, you've proven yourself with that grenade at the CDC. Things have gotten a bit hectic since, with Carl being shot, and everythin' else, so this is the first chance I've got to offer."

"Seriously? You want to take me out shootin? You takin' Carl?" Summer asked.

Rick gave a small smile. "No, considerin' I'm teachin' you how to drive, one Grimes life in jeopardy is enough, isn't it?" he teased.

Summer grinned. "You're teachin' me to drive! Awesome!" she said as she saw Daryl approach them. "Hey Uncle Daryl, Rick's takin' me out drivin'!"

"Now that may take longer then the shootin' lesson," Daryl told him. "Better you then me," he told him. "Herschel said that you could spend the night with Beth," he told her.

"Cool!" Summer said.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way up," Rick said as he passed them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 36**

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I love you guys! A little bit of smut in this chapter. And Summer telling an unconscious Beth a secret she shouldn't know. Beth hasn't tried to commit suicide yet, just unconscious. The story is taken from how my mom found out she was adopted. I know these two scenes may not actually seem like they fit, but Summer's talking about something to live for, how they have to fight to survive. And Jewel is letting herself find love at the end of the world.**

Summer's POV:

Summer sat on the edge of Beth's bed. "Hey, I'm really sorry bout what happened at the barn. It was wrong, it was just wrong. Shane is a 'ot 'ead at times. I wish you'd wake up, we could talk about boys. Jimmy's worried bout you, he needs you to wake up. It would probably destroy him if you didn't. So Rick's takin' me out shootin' tomorrow, givin' me a drivin' lesson. He's probably just doin' it to show my mom he's serious about her. Mom never really dated, always came up with some excuse why a guy wasn't a right fix for her, for _us._ Just like a Dixon to find the perfect person durin' the end of the world. I'm worried, I mean the whole Lori and Shane thing. Shane scares the bigeebies out of me. Think Lori sees it now, probably will want Rick back. Women like that….they are scared of doin' things alone. I don't think Rick would hurt mom on purpose….trust me we're gonna have a talk about that," she said as she squeezed the other teens' hand. "I'm gonna tell you a secret that I'm not supposed to know. When I was eleven, mom and Uncle Daryl thought I was sleepin, Uncle Daryl had baby sat me one night when Jane couldn't and mom was working the late shift. They were talkin' on the couch, I stopped at the top of the stairs, out of sight. Trust me I'm a Dixon, I learned to sneak up on people early on. I heard them mention some guy named Clyde was back in town and hangin' out with Uncle Merle. Mom said Uncle Merle better not bring him around where she or I was. Uncle Daryl asked what would 'appen if Merle mentioned that she had an eight year daughter. I of course started payin' real close attention to that. I heard mom get up and started pacing, she lowered her voice, but I still could hear her. She said this Clyde person probably wouldn't remember that he had raped her. And if he did, and started askin' questions, Uncle Daryl better help her dig a grave. She said that I was the one bright light in a shitty world and that prick wasn't gonna come near me. I understood…I was a product of rape…I was upset, real upset for a couple days. I pretended I was sick and didn't have to go to school. Livin' with two nurses that wasn't easy believe me. Mom called out of work and stayed with me. I studied her, I mean really studied her. I saw other mothers with there kids, and not one of them treated there kids as good as mom and Uncle Daryl did me. I needed something' they were there. I knew what a shitty life my mom, and Uncles had lived, and they made it better for me. How could I be mad at her for lovin' me? It wasn't her fault. I never said nothing' cause it would have hurt mom. Bein' fifteen now myself, I can't imagine how she felt…don't know if I would have been able to do the same thing. What I'm tryin' to say Beth is that we got to be strong, for our families, for each other. This can't beat us, Beth. Sometimes we have to be strong for our families. You aren't alone, Beth. You got Maggie and your dad. You got me. I always wanted a sister, now that I found one, you got to wake up. We'll get through this together, Beth. We have too," she told the other girl as she touched her face.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel laid in bed wearing a pair of short sleeping shorts and a tank top reading as she turned her head to the slight knock on the door. "Come in?"

Rick came in with a glass of orange juice and closed the door and went over to the bed and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

Jewel smiled. "Alright. That for me?" she asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"My excuse to come into your room," Rick told her as he sat down on the bed. "Plus to get you back for making me drink all that juice when I gave blood to Carl," he teased.

Jewel laughed as she took the glass. "And who told you that you could sit down on my bed, Mr. Grimes?"

Rick kissed the side of her neck. "Now what do you say? Can I stay for a bit?"

Jewel took a breath as she sat down the glass. "Since you are askin' so nicely, I guess."

Rick grinned. "You were amazing' yesterday," he said as he ran his hand down her leg.

"God Rick, what are you doin' to me?" Jewel asked as she kissed him.

Rick chuckled into her neck. "Oh there's more then one answer to that question."

Jewel laughed. "I guess I deserved that," she said as she grabbed his hand stopping it from exploring. "I just…."

Rick kissed her. "What? Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I've never felt like this with anyone before. Yes at thirty…wait it's probably late September…thirty one then, I've never been so fully taken with someone. And it petrifies me," Jewel admitted. "I'm not good with all these feelings things."

Rick kissed her and looked at her. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Jewel laughed. "Yes but in a good way. Definitely a good way though. And that's what scares me. I don't want to go to fast, but damn it, in this world tomorrow isn't guaranteed."

Rick kissed her. "I know exactly what you mean. Hell, it was Lori that made all the moves, we didn't have sex til graduation night. This is new, exciting, and I can't seem to get you out of my head. When I need to get calm, I just have to look at you," he said as he kissed her neck. "You are going to be the one to tell me when we move to the next level, and if we don't I'm OK with that. I don't think I've ever felt like this with anyone even Lori."

Jewel looked at him. "You aren't…I mean…." she stuttered.

Rick kissed her and looked in her eyes. "I'm falling, hell, I'm in love with you."

Jewel took a breath. "Orange….juice," she said as she sat up.

Rick handed it to her as he kissed her shoulder. "You don't have to say it just because I did. Believe me, I know how you feel, just letting me this close says a lot," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You don't hate me because I can't say it yet?" Jewel asked.

Rick kissed her. "No, I could never hate you, believe that."

Jewel smiled. "I do…"

**Short chapter but hope you liked it!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 37**

**Author's Note: Dang ex husband took my pin drive and it had half a chapter on it so I had to rewrite this. GRR. Love him to death, but sometimes…. And the screaming new born is actually a true story. My ex was trying to teach me to drive stick, and there was a 3 month old in the car wailing.**

**I had this conversation in my head with Maggie for a while. I was trying to figure out how old the other women in the group were, but figured Jewel's the nearest to her age and Jewel needs a girl friend!**

**RIP Hershel. Had to write down where I'm putting everyone! Anyway please review.**

Rick got the gun bag and pulled out two guns and started loading them.

"We gonna talk about what to do with Randal now?" Shane asked as he came out of his tent.

Rick sighed. "No Shane, we're not. Hershel said he needed to be off that leg for a week. He's going to be off that leg for a week, then we'll drop him off."

"Hershel letting us have guns now?" Shane asked.

"No, Shane. After what you did at the barn, I'm pretty sure that's off the table, don't you? If you must know, and obviously you must or you think you must, I'm going to take Summer out to see how good she can shoot. Then I'm going to give her a gun if she's good," Rick told him as he started to turn around.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be teachin' people how to shoot, or did you forget that?" Shane asked.

"Well it's a good thing that my daughter doesn't need to be taught. And if you think that I'd trust you within 100 ft of my child, you're more insane then I thought," Jewel said as she walked up to camp. "Morning," she said as she kissed Rick. "Summer's takin' a shower, I told her that I would have you meet her at the house."

"You takin' Carl?" Shane asked. "Or you abandonin' your own kid for hers now?"

Rick turned. "Shane, you need to back off now."

Andrea cleared her throat from the picnic table. "Um, Jewel, should I put you down for Randal watch today?"

"Randal watch?" Jewel asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Shane has us guarding a man who can't walk and not conscious," Dale told her.

"No, Andrea, I think I'm going to stick by the house today in case Beth and Hershel need me," Jewel told her. "Plus with this shoulder, I wouldn't be much of a help."

"You shoot with the other hand," Shane reminded her.

"But I throw a knife with this hand. Plus Shane I'm not in the mood to go along with your plans, they always seem to end wrong. Startin' with sendin' my brother Merle on a supply run," Jewel informed him.

Rick tightened his grip around Jewel's waist. "Let's go see if Summer's ready," he told her as they started to walk away.

"If something' happened to Rick, you'd have to listen to me now wouldn't you?" Shane yelled.

Jewel and Rick turned around and looked at him. T Dog, Dale and Glenn moved closer to him as Lori walked out of the tent. "Was that a threat Shane?" Rick asked.

"Of course not brother it's just the way it is these days, things happen," Shane told him. "You know I'd never do anything like that brother. You believe me don't you?"

Rick looked at him, obviously not believing him. "Yeah brother I believe you," he said. "He's right, if something' does happen to me, you all need to have some one in place."

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked as he carried Mitch.

"Shane just threatened Rick," Dale answered.

Sophia took Mitch. "We'll go inside the tent," she told Daryl.

"Try to get him something' to eat, he won't eat or drink anything for me," Daryl said as Carol joined them and Sophia took him to the tent.

"Shane was just thinking' ahead, in case something happens to me, and someone needs to take over," Rick explained.

"You talk like it wouldn't be me," Shane said.

"It wouldn't," Dale said. "At least I wouldn't stay with the group if it was Shane. Your dangerous."

Glenn looked at Jewel. "I vote for Jewel," he said.

Jewel glared at him. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Sorry don't kill me," Glenn told her. "You're a whole lot calmer then Shane, you think quick on your feet, and you include everybody with your decisions."

"I second that vote," Daryl said as he leaned against the RV.

"Traitor," Jewel hissed.

"I think it's a good choice," Rick said.

"Of course you do, you're sleeping with her," Shane hissed.

"You want to say that again?" Daryl asked as he put his hand on his crossbow.

"I agree with them, Shane." Lori told him.

"Me too," came the reply from Carol, Dale and T Dog.

Shane turned and looked at Lori, it was obvious that he was betrayed by her. "So Andrea you want to throw your vote in here?"

"Shane," Andrea said.

"Well it's decided, Shane, if something' happens to me Jewel's gonna be in charge. Actually, I like the idea of someone to talk rationally with me over decisions," Rick said as he kissed Jewel.

"Summer's waitin'," Daryl reminded him. "Good luck with the drivin' if she's anything like her mother was, I'm parking my bike on top of the RV."

"HEY! There was a screaming newborn in the car when you were tryin' to teach me thank you very much," Jewel said as she punched him in the arm before she walked away. "That was a threat you know that right?"

"Shane's not going to do anything," Rick assured her as he kissed her. "I'm sorry that I threw you under the bus."

"Actually it was Glenn and it was an RV," Jewel said as she kissed him.

"There you guys are! Seriously, come on, time's wasting!" Summer said as she jumped off the porch. "Keys please."

Rick laughed. "Sorry, shooting first then driving lesson. I don't think it would be good if I was in shock when I was shooting," he teased.

Jewel grinned. "Good idea," she agreed. "Be safe, both of you," she told them as she kissed the top of Summer's head. "You're taking your bows too?" she asked as she noticed them on her back.

"Shouldn't be wasting bullets if we run into walkers," Summer said as she put them in the back seat.

"Thinkin' two steps ahead just like her mother," Rick said as he kissed Jewel again.

"Oh come on…enough!" Summer said as Rick got in the driver seat and started to drive away.

"You're cute together," Maggie said as she came out on the porch.

"Hell's bells Maggie!" Jewel said as she took a breath.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Maggie said. "Thought you might want to keep me company down at the coop while I gathered eggs."

Jewel arched an eyebrow at her curiously. "Sure, you do realize I don't know anything about collecting eggs right? I hunt. The only hunting I did for eggs was in the store," she told her as she walked with her.

Maggie laughed. "It's alright," she told the other woman. "I saw Rick comin' out of your room last night," she told her.

"Nothin' happened," Jewel assured her. "Well, Rick told me he loved me and I didn't say it back."

Maggie looked at her. "Is it something' about the people in your group? I told Glenn that I loved him, and he didn't say it back."

Jewel gave a small smile. "I can't speak for him Maggie. Glenn's a very good guy, with a very good heart. And I know that he cares for you, but why he didn't say it back, well I can't tell you that."

"Why didn't you tell Rick?" Maggie asked as they got to the chicken coop.

"It's complicated…." Jewel answered honestly.

Maggie looked at her. "I don't mean to pry but is it cause you were raped? I figured that's how you got Summer."

Jewel looked at her. "You know I kept that secret for 15 years and you're the second person to figure it out in a matter of months."

Maggie smiled as she went behind the coop. "I know lose girls, and you could never be one of them. Plus the way you spoke about the drinkin' problem, I figured it out. So Rick figured it out too? Does Daryl know?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah Daryl was the only one that knew. Summer doesn't…" Jewel started to say.

"And I wouldn't ever tell her. So Rick? How'd he figure it out?" Maggie asked.

"The first time we met, he grabbed my elbow and I tensed and said 'unless you're my brothers' or I'm sleepin' with you, you better remove your hand," Jewel said as she gave a smile at the memory. "Him bein' a sheriff he figured it out. What are you looking for? The chickens' aren't back there."

Maggie grinned as she pulled something from the ground. "Catch!" she said as she threw a small box at her.

Jewel caught with her good hand and blinked. "Condoms? You buried condoms? And why are you giving me condoms?"

Maggie gave a small knowing grin. "Please you and Rick are getting more comfortable with each other every moment, and just cause you haven't had sex yet doesn't mean you won't. And I buried condoms cause do you really think I'd try to hide them in the house."

"Don't you need them for you and Glenn?" Jewel asked.

"Please, we raided a store down the road from town, had about 12 packs left. I grabbed them all," Maggie told her. "I should have given Lori some."

Jewel tried not to laugh. "Maggie Greene, does your daddy know how devious you are?"

Maggie grins. "He likes to think I'm still a virgin."

"If he only knew…" Jewel said with a laugh. "So exactly where do you and Glenn go to get privacy for the use of these things that you stocked up on?" she asked curiously. "You know I feel like I should be embarrassed about talkin' to you like this. I mean, I am old enough to be your sister's mother."

"But you aren't old enough to be mine," Maggie teased. "You seen that deserted old shed couple miles past where your brother moved?"

"Yeah," Jewel answered.

"We go there. Got a bed, I put some candles in it. Just give me a heads up if you're goin' there so Glenn and I don't show up," Maggie told her.

Jewel laughed. "It would serve your boyfriend right, he just volunteered me to be in charge if something happened to Rick. And everyone agreed with him but Shane and Andrea."

"If I was part of the group I would agree too," Maggie told her.

Jewel gave her a look. "Seriously? I really shouldn't tell you if I take you up on that offer," she told the other woman. "I got to ask, why are you telling' me your secret spot? And giving me condoms?" Jewel asked.

Maggie smiled. "Well you got a daughter my sister's age, Patricia, Lori and Carol are older then me, and I just don't like Andrea. You did go out and get shot bringin' back dad," Maggie told her. "I kinda like havin' someone to talk to. Figured you could too. I mean unless you want to talk to Daryl about your sex life."

Jewel laughed. "Um, first of all it's non existent at the moment, and secondly, NO!" she said. "How's Beth?"

"Daddy's with her now," Maggie said.

"Hey don't be mad at him for yesterday," Jewel told her. "Somethin' like that, it can push someone off the wagon."

"Have you ever been off the wagon?" Maggie asked.

"No, but the past few months, and yesterday, I've been thinking' about it more. Your dad is a good man, and he just stumbled," Jewel said as she squeezed the other woman's hand. "Don't be to harsh. He loves you and Beth. Why don't we go up to the house? See how she's doin?"

"I'll check your shoulder when we go up," Maggie said.

"Thanks…for these," Jewel said as she put them in her bag. "Better hide the hidin' spot," she teased.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 38**

**Author's Note: So I've decided this is going to be a whole long story because I keep going off script because there's so much to do with Rick and Jewel. And of course Summer. But you guys love it! Please just pamper me having a real bad day at work! I of course am doing some of the eight months they are on the run. I got a cute idea for Christmas. But right now, Andrea and Jewel need to have it out. And I so can see me having this conversation with my son who hated stop signs when he was learning to drive. Ever wondered where Daryl's poncho came from? I answered the question. **

"_**With reasonable men, I will reason; with humane men I will plead, but to tyrants, I will give no quarter, nor waste arguments where here they will certainly be lost-William Lloyd Garrison"**_

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked out of the house to hang up clothes and sighed as she saw Andrea approach her.

"I need to talk with you," Andrea said.

"Go ahead, no one is stopping you. But if you're going to talk, grab clothes, I am doing this one handed," Jewel told her.

"You may have been voted to be Rick's replacement if something happened to him, but I don't have to do what you say. I don't agree with you as the choice," Andrea said.

Jewel looked at the other woman. "Seriously Andrea? Did it look like I wanted to be elected to that position?" she asked.

"You sure the hell didn't say anything," Andrea told her.

Jewel smiled as she turned to her. "So, what is it Andrea? Lori dumped Shane, and you're his bed buddy now? So you just do what he says? He says jump you do it?"

"I'm not sleeping with Shane," Andrea said. "You really don't have much room to say anything; you jumped on Rick the day he got back."

Jewel looked at her. "You are seriously wrong in that regard. You know nothing about me Andrea. Exactly what are you doing around here?"

"I stand guard, keep watch for Walkers," Andrea insisted.

"Right, because you knew how to shoot so well before this," Jewel said. "There are other things that need to be done Andrea. Carol, Lori and me, we are the ones who are picking up your slack."

"You three have kids, more work will be piled on you," Andrea said.

"Remind me of that when it comes to dinner time, maybe your rations should be how much work you put out here. You want to complain about us not picking Shane to lead this group if something happens to Rick? Why don't you go ask your boyfriend about what really happened that night with Otis? Or how he had Rick in his sights and could have shot him? Or how he pushed my daughter down the stairs? Why don't you go and ask Shane about those things, and then come back to me and tell me that he's what's best for this group."

"He's done more for this group then Rick," Andrea told her.

"Seriously? You really can look at me with a straight face and say that?" Jewel told her. "Rick was handling that situation with the barn. But, Shane put this whole group at risk by his attitude and actions. Don't even deny trying to dignify that with an answer, Andrea. Ever since the CDC, you've had this higher than everyone else attitude. I'm tired of it. You lost a sister, and I'm sorry about that. You seem to forget that I lost a brother. If I remember, you were there; you were part of the group that left him on that roof. But somehow, I've forgiven everybody for that. You need to get over the fact that Dale cared enough for you to risk his life to get you out of the CDC," Jewel informed her.

"You aren't comparing my sweet innocent little sister to your rude foul mouthed brother," Andrea said.

Jewel shook her head. "I'm comparing their losses, how the affected us. It doesn't matter who Merle was, he was still my brother. I could argue with him for days, but the fact is that he was still blood, my blood. I know how rude and crude he could be, but he was still my brother. You miss Amy; you miss your conversations with her? I miss arguing with Merle, I miss just the three of us, Daryl, Merle and me sharing a laugh without even having to say a word. Daryl and I are grieving in our own way, but we are contributing to this group. I got shot for Pete's sake to bring Hershel back here. Now Andrea you need to get out of my face before I do something we're both going to regret. I got a pretty good left hook, almost as good as my right hook. Step back," she warned as she picked up a piece of Andrea's clothing. "Oh you want your laundry done, do it your own damn self. I mean considerin' I have a child to look after and you don't. So doin' your laundry isn't my top priority," she said as she walked into the house.

Summer's POV:

Summer easily took out a walker at 50 feet and turned and looked at Rick. "Do we need to waste anymore bullets?" she asked with a grin.

Rick chuckled. "No, I think you've proven yourself. Not that I had any doubt."

Summer leaned against the car. "So what are your intentions with my mom?"

Rick laughed as he leaned back on the car. "I expected that direct approach from Daryl, not you. I expected you to be a bit more subtle."

Summer shrugged. "We face death every second of every day; don't really have time to skate around the issue. Just don't tell mom I was being sassy please?"

Rick chuckled. "You have my word. I told your mom I loved her last night," he answered honestly.

Summer turned and looked at him. "And she didn't run for the hills? She stayed put? She didn't say it back did she?"

"No, but I didn't expect her too, I didn't expect to say it either," Rick told the teen.

"I don't want to see mom hurt, I mean with Lori pregnant…." Summer hesitated before continuing.

"No way the baby is mine," Rick assured her.

"But, Lori broke up with Shane. So, what if she wants you back?" Summer questioned obviously concerned about her mother.

"She already tried and I made it clear to both your mom and Lori that wasn't going to happen," Rick assured her. "Yes I know it's going to be difficult, I mean Carl is always going to be part of Lori and me, and I can't exactly go pick him up on the weekends for visits," he told her.

Summer laughed. "True. Mom likes you, I can tell. Just give her some time?"

"Trust me I am," Rick assured her. "So, I was thinkin' about this driving lesson of yours," he told her.

"Are you chickening out?" Summer questioned as she crossed her arms.

Rick laughed. "No," he assured her. "I was thinkin' we could drive 20 miles out, check out that little housing development Maggie mentioned. Your mom mentioned she might have had a birthday or it was coming up?"

"It's the end of September now, and her birthday's the twelfth, why?" Summer asked.

"I'd like to see about getting her something," Rick said.

"Am I hearin' right, that a Sherriff is suggesting that we rob houses?" Summer asked with a grin.

"We need to search for supplies, and it's in the opposite direction of town and where the herds were, so yes," Rick answered.

"Rick, do you think that what happened with Luke is our fault?" Summer asked.

"Hey absolutely not, alright?" Rick answered. "We did what we could, we believed in our hearts that he would be found alive. We were out there searching."

"Maybe I should have went, ankle and all. Maybe another set of eyes would have made the difference," Summer insisted.

"And maybe we would have lost you too," Rick told her. "Don't you blame yourself, Summer. It kills me that you, Carl, Sophia and Mitch are going to grow up in a world like this. And the baby that Lori's carrying? And you? You should be worried about dances, and first kisses, and boys, and taking out your friends when you got your driver's license. You should be worrying your mom and Uncles about you when you break curfew, not if you're going to come back alive from stepping outside. So when your mom asked if I would take you out for a driving lesson, I agreed because that's what a normal teen should be doing. You shouldn't be fighting to stay alive," Rick told her as he put an arm around her. "And you definitely should not be blaming yourself for a little boy's death."

"If I told you somethin' would you not tell mom?" Summer asked.

"It depends what it is. I'm not going to keep something secret from your mom or your Uncle that I think they need to know," Rick told her.

"It's…I count them," Summer said.

"Count what?" Rick asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Walker kills…It makes me feel like somehow I'm in power. If I kill ten, that's ten that I survived," Summer told him. "Morbid huh?"

Rick gave a small smile. "You know what Summer? If that is what it takes for you to feel in control in this messed up world, then go on and count. And you are right, if you kill ten, that's ten more of those bastards that can't hurt you, or your mom, or anyone else."

"Are you going to tell mom?" Summer asked quietly.

"No, you know what; I think that's something that can be between us. But I want you to promise me something," Rick told her.

"What?" Summer asked.

"That if you get to over whelmed, you come talk to me. I love your mom, and you are part of what I love about her. So you're a package deal, and you need to be comfortable to come to me and talk to me. So it's a deal?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Summer said.

"Alright, driving time, please don't try to kill me, scare me to death, or wreck the car," Rick teased as he handed her the keys.

"Now that's a big order!" Summer teased back.

Rick's POV:

Rick had to admit he only had to grip the dash twice since Summer had taken the wheel. He had to laugh when she blew through a stop sign. "Um, that red thing back there, with the big white letters that was a stop sign."

Summer put her foot on the break and looked at him. "You want me to actually stop?"

Rick had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at her look. "Back up and stop at the sign," he instructed.

"Rick, seriously?" Summer asked. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're the only people on the road."

Rick tried to keep a straight face. "Blame the cop in me, but part of driving is obeying all traffic signs. If there's a herd coming, then you have my permission to blow through a stop sign. But since it's empty on the road, back up and stop. Unless you want me to drive back?" he asked.

"Oh seriously, come on," Summer said as she backed up the car.

"You need to look around your surroundings," Rick told her as he looked out the window trying to keep the laugh in.

"You…are trying to laugh at how ridiculous this is! Oh my God!" Summer said as she stopped the car at the stop sign and deliberately slammed on the breaks causing him to lunge forward a bit.

"Now that's what I would call Sass," Rick warned. He laughed. "Yes, I know it's ridiculous, but you may not always be alone. You may have one of the kids with you. You may have the baby with you, and you might not have a choice. You may need to get out of somewhere in a hurry," Rick told her. "But, if you don't know how to do things on instinct, then you aren't going to be able to think on the run."

Summer nodded. "Sorry about the attitude," she told him.

Rick laughed as he squeezed her shoulder. "You're a teen, I expect attitude."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'm not really lookin' forward to getting' back and to Shane. I'm sure he'll have somethin' to say with us bein' gone most of the day, even though we did find gas and guns."

"Don't worry about Shane," Rick assured her.

"Holy crap!" Summer said as she slammed on her breaks as a walker came out of nowhere.

"Why don't you try that new bat you found? I got your back," Rick said as he handed her the bat from the back of the car.

Summer opened the door. "Hey bastard, over here! Come on," she said as she readied her bat.

Rick watched her as it approached.

"Yeah I'm not a snack! Not today!" Summer said as she beat its brain out with the bat.

Rick nodded. "Let's go before his friends come," he told her. "So, how many was that? How many have your survived."

"Sixteen…." Summer answered as she got back in the car.

"You're going to be alright Summer," Rick said as he squeezed her shoulder.

Jewel's POV:

Dale looked down from the RV. "There back, and Rick looks like he's in one piece," he called down.

"Any walker blood on the car?" Glenn asked.

"Seems clear," Dale responded.

"Well then that's not a lesson, not until you take down a walker or two with the car," Glenn said.

Jewel glared at Glenn. "Not funny," she told him.

Daryl laughed. "Hey Dale you want to take my motorcycle up on the RV?" he teased.

"Glad you all find this amusing, I mean it's not like they haven't been gone almost all day, wasting time on teaching a kid how to drive," Shane said.

Summer pulled the car up, coming close to Shane. "Sorry!" she said with a grin.

"What the hell girl?" Shane asked.

"Back off," Daryl warned.

"Alright, you look in one piece, how did it go?" Jewel asked.

"She did pretty good, only had me clutching the dash three or four times. Of course, there was the whole thing about actually stopping at stop signs," Rick teased her.

"You made her stop at stop signs? Seriously dad?" Carl asked.

"Thank you!" Summer said. "But we brought back goodies!"

"Goodies?" Shane asked. "You brought back goodies?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "We found this one house at that development the opposite way of town, the guy had stocked up on guns and ammo and gas," she said. "He had like ten or eleven gas cans. We only brought back seven, couldn't fit any more. Found some clothes and stuff too," she said as she threw a poncho at Daryl.

"Thanks," Daryl said.

"Sounds like Maggie and I need to make a run," Glenn said.

"So no walkers?" Jewel asked.

"Two in one of the houses and one on the road," Rick said as he got stuff out the back. "Shane you want to help out here or you just want to stand there?"

Jewel smiled as she grabbed a bag. "I can handle this one," she said as she walked to his tent with him. "So it went good huh?" she asked as she kissed him. "God I hope you found a razor."

"What you don't like the whole cave man look?" he teased. "She did amazing. She is definitely your daughter," Rick told her. "How'd it go back here?"

"I had an argument with Andrea about me being voted your second, and Maggie gave me a box of condoms," Jewel said with a laugh.

"What?" Rick asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, even told me where she and Glenn sneak off too," Jewel said.

"Oh? This may get interesting," Rick told her. "So, I got something for you."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well I apologize for it being late, I didn't realize you were having a birthday and secondly if it's not your style, I just didn't have a lot of choices," Rick said as he kissed her shoulder and moved her hair out of the way as he put on a necklace with a single pearl on it. "Happy birthday," he said.

Jewel smiled as she touched it. "Thank you," she said as she kissed him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 39**

**Author's Note: I loved Glenn in the episode where he wakes up at the prison and finds Tara. Him rescuing her was so reminiscent of his 'Hey Dumbass' to Rick! Every time I keep getting more into the season, more places I'm trying to place Summer. But since there is going to be an OC added from Woodbury (Cough Joey London remember cough) he may be initially with her then meet up with others. Still deciding. Love that Michonne is opening up more! Alright, back to our originally somewhat scripted programs. 140 reviews! Make it more! Love you all.**

**Perfect quote don't you think?**

"_**Most important thought, if you love someone, tell him or her for you never know what tomorrow may have in store-Walter Payton"**_

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked out to the car where Rick was putting supplies in. "I still think Daryl or I should go with you and Shane. The two of you together isn't making me very comfortable."

Rick smiled as he kissed her. "Don't worry, this is something I need to do with Shane. Maybe when I come back you'll tell me where Maggie and Glenn's spot is," he teased.

"If you come back," Jewel told him as she cast a glance at Shane. "He threatened your life, you do remember that don't you?" she asked as she leaned back on the trunk of the car.

"That's one of the reason's I'm doing this. He needs to be set straight," Rick told her.

"About what Rick?" Jewel asked. "You know what…." she said as she started to pull away.

"Hey, what were you going to say?" Rick asked as he stopped her.

Jewel nodded to his tent. "I'm not going to cause a scene out here," she said as she walked to his tent.

Rick followed her.

"Rick are we doin' this or not?" Shane called after him.

"In a minute, Shane," Rick said as he went into his tent. "What don't I know?"

Jewel sighed. "You don't get to make me fall in love with you and then go do something as stupid as this, when you know the man wants what you have."

Rick looked at her. "What did you just say?"

Jewel stepped closer to him. "I love you. This is me caring, this is me wondering why I was so stupid to open my heart at the end of the world."

Rick kissed her as he took her face in his hands. "I love you. I am going to come back. Shane needs to understand that I am going to fight for what's mine. You, Carl, Summer, and if he puts Lori in danger, yes I'll fight for her too. He is done putting people I care about in danger. People I love," he told her as he kissed her again.

"So you are puttin' yourself in danger? Let me go with you, let Daryl go with you, don't go with him alone," Jewel begged.

Rick kissed her. "I am comin' back," he assured her. "I have to do this, alone with Shane," he told her.

"Don't you dare make me regret loving you, Rick. Cause if he kills you, I'm going to find your walker ass and stab you several times and cuss you out," Jewel warned him.

Rick laughed. "Very romantic of you," he said as he kissed her.

"Rick, come on, you want to do this or not?" Shane yelled.

"You have permission to abandon him with Randal. We can manage helping Lori and the baby," Jewel said as she kissed him and walked out of the tent.

"Alright, with me gone, Jewel's in charge," Rick said as he handed her her pistol. "We should be back by nightfall. Where is everyone?"

"Daryl has Mitch teachin' him huntin', Summer's with Maggie and Beth, Carol, Carl and Sophia are out picking peaches, Lori's at the house with Patricia and Hershel, and the rest of us are here," Jewel recited off her head.

"How do you do that?" Glenn asked.

"You know how to get in and out of places, I know how to keep track of people. Part of bein' an ER nurse, you needed to know who was where, with what patient, and what drugs were bein' issued. I was good at keeping' track, so they made me in charge of it every shift I worked. It's old habit," Jewel answered.

"And, you wonder why I nominated you as Rick's second?" Glenn asked.

"Still mad at you about that," Jewel reminded him. "Dale, I'll come bring you something' to eat after I check in on Summer."

"Don't worry about it, I'm good," Dale said.

"I'll be back," Jewel answered. "Be careful," she told Rick as she went to the house.

"What no wishing be careful for me?" Shane asked.

"Oh Shane I'm wishing something, but it sure the hell isn't careful," Jewel said as she walked away causing a chuckle from T Dog and Glenn.

Daryl's POV:

Daryl sat down next to Mitch and held out a peach. "We aren't goin' any further til you eat something kiddo."

Mitch looked at him and took it silently as he bit into it.

"So, I need to talk to you, man to man," Daryl said seriously. He looked at the young child. No one would ever think he was the fatherly type, but truth be told he had done this with Jewel and Summer. This kid could have been him at that age. "Are you gonna listen?"

Mitch nodded solemnly as he ate the peach.

"I'm gonna need you to answer me," Daryl said as he looked in front of him. "I don't hear head nods."

"Yes," came the soft voice.

Daryl nodded. "Those people back at camp, they care about you. They are worried bout you cause you aren't eatin', or talkin' with anyone. You're the youngest out here, you not communicatin' it makes it hard for us to know what you need. I'm not askin' you not to grieve your brothers', that's fine. I know how it is to lose a siblin' in this mess, let alone two. But, we all are lookin' out for you now, and if something' happens, our first thought is gonna be on you. So, when we call you, or tell you to run, you need to be able to respond and have the energy to do so. You've got all the momma's in the group worryin' over you, that's what women do, they protect there young. But Summer, she holds herself responsible, she's dyin' inside because you've locked yourself up inside. I ain't big on talkin' either, but we need to know what's goin' on in that head of yours. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Mitch answered softly.

Daryl scoffed at being called sir. "It's Daryl, I worked for a livin'," he told him. "You didn't say thank you when Summer brought you back some toys, and that's rude. Aint gonna have a rude kid around," he said. "It aint polite," Daryl told the boy.

"I don't have anyone, so what does it matter? I'm gonna become one of those things," Mitch told him softly.

Daryl glanced at him. "You heard a word I've been sayin'? You got us. You are now an honorary Dixon. And, nothing' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon," he said.

Mitch looked at him. "I'm a Dixon?"

Daryl nodded. "Summer and Jewel decided it, and I don't go against those two women, they are scary."

Mitch giggled.

Daryl grinned. "See they aint gonna come after you if you aren't eatin' or talkin', they are gonna come after me. And, that's one thing I'd like to avoid. I've had enough of my little sisters wrath to last a life time. So you want to help me out tryin' to avoid the wrath of the Dixon women?"

"Yeah," Mitch answered.

Daryl nodded as he watched the young child eat the peach. "You got a chance to survive this, we've made it this far kiddo, I'm tired of losin' people. But those people got to try and survive, I can't make them do it."

"I want to live," Mitch answered.

"Good, that's what I need to hear. Now, us Dixon's all knew how to hunt at your age, a little late is better then never. And when we get back to camp, you are gonna say thank you to Summer, understood?" Daryl said as he stood up.

"I understand," Mitch said with a smile.

Rick's POV:

Shane looked at Rick as he stopped the car. "I thought we were going further."

"We are," Rick said as he looked over at the other man.

"So why are we stopping?" Shane asked as he ran his hand over his bald head.

"I wanted to talk," Rick said as he got out of the car. "Come on."

Shane sighed. "Been waiting a week till we were gonna do this," he said as he got out of the car.

"I just wanna talk," Rick told him.

"We don't need to," Shane insisted.

"We do," Rick countered.

"No man, we don't. We're doing this. I get it. He was passed out when y'all brought him back, doesn't know where the farm is," Shane told him.

"That isn't what I need to talk to you about. I heard what really happened at the school," Rick said. "Was it to survive?" 

"Yeah. One of us wasn't gonna make it out, it had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is he had no business being here…there," Shane said as he showed no emotion.

"Whatever," Rick said. You don't think I would've done it?" he asked.

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have," Shane said.

"You don't think I can keep Carl safe?"

" I didn't say that," Shane insisted.

"You don't think I can keep Lori and your baby safe? Or Jewel or Summer? My god you pushed a 15 year old girl down the stairs to distract her mother. I'm wondering if you are that heartless when it is going to be me ?

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore," Shane said as he raised his voice.

"I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anything- anything. Now I would do anything to save Summer's. Or that baby Lori is carrying. Now Jewel says you're dangerous, Lori broke up with you and wanted me back because you are scaring her, and Summer doesn't even like bein' in the camp with you. But you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore," Rick told him. "I figured out you and Lori before all this happened. I'm not stupid Shane. You were going after her before all this. And we would have had to make it work then, as we do out here. Now, I know that you'd never do anything to Lori or Carl, because you actually care about them. But, I don't put it past you to do something to Jewel or to Summer. You are not going to. You stop being a threat right now, you start being that man I knew when we were partners. Now the only way you and me keep on Is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding," Rick said as he started back at the car.

"When it started it was just- It was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then- then it was so quick. Everything- It just happened. Two weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were soldiers shooting people in the halls. They were shooting people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through. You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. But I couldn't live with it.  
>I couldn't live, knowing- But I had to. I didn't keep Lori and Carl alive, man. They kept me alive. Yeah, I cared for Lori before this, but I never made a move on her. She was still your wife, separated or not. You came back, and my first thought was that you were going to take it away. But you didn't even try to get her back. What kind of man does that Rick? Carl's your's this baby is mine, you think we can all live in perfect harmony? And Jewel, I don't even know what you're doing with her," Shane said.<p>

Rick turned and looked at him. "At a previous point, I would explain it to you. But now, it's not any of your damn business. You being like this it ends now. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand," Shane said.

"Good, now let's get this finished," he said as he got back in the car. "We've gotta start using our knives more. If there's one walker, we use our knives. Jewel and Summer are both good at knives, they could give instructions. We keep things quiet. We save ammunition," Rick said as he started driving.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"We need dry goods ahead of the winter- Warm clothes fuel. Maybe we get a break. You gotta think the cold affects them. If it doesn't kill 'em, it's gotta slow 'em down. The second week of January last year, we got all that snow and ice. My cousin got stuck on 85 for 24 hours. Sitting in his car with a birthday cake for his girlfriend at Georgia tech.  
>He just sat and ate birthday cake and listened to the "Lord Of The Rings" book on tape. We get lucky, we get the same winter as last year. By December, it's a different world," Rick said. "Safer."<p>

Shane nodded. "Maybe we could get snowmobiles to make runs," he said.

"That sounds good," Rick told him as he looked over at the other man.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked up to the RV. "Hey Dale food delivery," she said as she lifted the basket up to him.

Dale laughed and took it. "Come on up, I always hated to eat alone."

Jewel grinned as she climbed the ladder. "Damn this wound," she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Still givin' you problems?" Dale asked as he nodded to one of the chairs.

"Now and then, nothing major," Jewel answered.

"You're worried about Rick?" Dale asked as he sat down.

Jewel looked at him. "Does nothing' get past you Dale?" she asked as she laughed. "What do I have to worry about? I mean Rick's out there with Shane who threatened his life on more then one occasion," she said sarcastically.

"You're in love with that man," Dale pointed out.

"Yeah…I am…and I told him this morning before he left," Jewel said. "I know Jane's up there somewhere laughing at me. You know about Jane right?"

"Summer told me," Dale said.

"End of the world, and I fall in love. Not only do I fall in love, but I fall in love with the man who handcuffed my brother to the roof. Someone's got a real bad sense of humor," she told the older man.

Dale laughed. "It sure does give a person hope doesn't it?"

"What?" Jewel asked.

"End of the world, dying all around us, surviving one moment to the next, but even in all that, a glimmer of normalcy, just havin' someone to rely on. I've seen the way both you and Rick search each other from a distance, just to give each other silent support. And Lori's baby, a new life for all of us to look forward too," Dale said. "Nice necklace, new isn't it?" Dale teased.

Jewel laughed as she shook her head. "My birthday was a couple weeks ago, Rick found out, when he took Summer out to drive, he found it at someone's house. I'm tryin' not to think on that part."

"See hope," Dale said.

"You know what Dale? You are one of a kind, don't ever change. Keep telling us how it is, keep watching us, keep being our voice of reason," Jewel told him as she kissed his cheek.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 40**

**Author's Note: Chapter 40! Wow and I'm still on Season 2. I'm really excited to get rid of Shane. Not excited about the whole different POV's I need to do when the walkers attack. BUT…easy peasy. A couple chapters may focus on Merle before he kidnaps Maggie, Glenn and Jewel. Cause there's going to be a couple people I need to introduce (both have been mentioned) one isn't going to last, another one is. Keep with me…it's going to be a fun and wild ride. I'm almost done season 4 on DVD. RIP Hershel! Review Please.**

**And, I apologize now if I get that song in anyone's head! It's a fluff moment they need them!**

"_**Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem-Phil Donahue"**_

Summer's POV:

Summer knocked on Beth's door slightly going in. "Good to see you up," she said as she sat on the bed. "Lori told us about the knife."

"What's the point anymore? There's none," Beth told Summer.

"No point? Beth, we're alive, right here right now," Summer told her.

"I asked Maggie to do it with me…she refused. But what if you and I do it? Maybe Maggie has something to live for now with Glenn. But what do we have?" Beth asked.

Summer shook her head. "No Beth. What do we have to live for? We have our families to live for. My mom is in love for the first time in her life. I want to watch it bloom, I want to tease her. I don't care if it's a day or a week, or a year, but I want to see what happens. You have Jimmy. Yeah maybe he wasn't supposed to be forever, and maybe he isn't. But we aren't the only survivors. One day, I may meet up with some guy that makes me feel alive, you too. But you do this now, how are you ever going to know?" she asked.

"We could do it real peaceful like," Beth insisted.

"No! You listen to me Beth. I'm saying this as a friend. You know your bible right? With Herschel as your dad?" Summer asked.

"Yeah….why?" Beth questioned.

"Mathew 5:5: Blessed are the meek for they will inherit the Earth. I'm not a big church goer, but Jane she read her bible to me. Some things stuck. That always struck a chord. Yeah, you got Uncle Daryl, your dad, Rick, Shane, and T but you also got people like Glenn, Maggie, my mom-who can be meek or a lion-you, Patricia, Mitch and me. We all balance each other out. Maybe some of us won't make it, maybe all of us will. But we are here now, Beth. We've survived this long," Summer told her.

"I've been on this farm," Beth told her.

"Yes and you are still alive. You think you wouldn't survive out there, but you would. We would. Doin' what you want to do, is takin' away the opportunity you are bein' given. I saw it at the CDC. The whackadoodle doctor was the only person that stayed; he let us in, the whole time knowin' the whole building was gonna explode in less than a day. Fed us, gave us beds to sleep in, and gave the adults alcohol. He didn't tell us, we had to pull it out of him. He was to chicken to do it by himself. Jaqui made her decision, she stayed. But she was thinkin' clearly, you aren't. Andrea was mournin' her sister Amy and she wanted to stay but Dale knew she wasn't thinkin' clearly, so he got her out of there. She hated him for a while. You can hate me, I don't care. Because I think in the long run you'll be amazed at how strong you are," Summer said.

"Are you sure you're only fifteen?" Maggie asked as she came in.

"Accordin' to my mom and Uncle Daryl, who both were there, yeah," Summer responded.

"She's right Beth, your stronger then you think," Maggie told her. "I'm going to stay with her for a bit," she told the other teen. "Thanks."

"No problem," Summer answered as she went out the door.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel smiled as Summer came down to the picnic area. "Alright, I know that look. You are worried bout somethin'. Same look Uncle Daryl gets. What's botherin' you?"

"Beth…did you ever think of suicide?" Summer asked curiously.

Jewel squeezed her hand. "Once, when I was about twelve, but it was just a passing thought. I was going to get out of that place, be the first Dixon to graduate highschool and I wasn't going to let my daddy have the pleasure of being right."

"Not even at the CDC?" Summer asked.

Jewel looked at her and brought her chin up to her. "Summer Grace, I need you to tell me, did you think about it at the CDC?"

"A passing thought, like you said. I wondered what if there was no hope," Summer answered.

"And what made you decide against it? Other than your Uncle Daryl and I would have picked you up and put you over a shoulder?" Jewel asked.

Summer gave a small smile. "Whatever was out there…it was life. We were alive, right then and there, and I didn't like the sound of it bein' over in a second."

Jewel touched her cheek. "That's my girl, my beautiful intelligent amazing smart child. But you aren't a child anymore, are you? You're growin' up," she said. "Rick said somethin' to Hershel that I could have sworn he was channeling straight from Jane."

"What?" Summer asked.

"He said death was death. Weather it came from a heart attack, cancer or a walker, it makes no difference," Jewel told her.

Summer laughed. "I could hear Jane sayin' that," she admitted.

"Yeah, so I told Rick I loved him before he left," Jewel told her.

Summer grabbed onto the bench as not to fall off. "The world's goin' to end. Wait….it already has, never mind bad joke," she said with a grin. "Jane would be crossin' her arms and laughing."

"One of those belly laughs that starts at the toes and goes up to the shoulders, where her whole body would shake," Jewel reminisced.

"Yeah, and that look, with those big black eyes that she'd stare at you with, and they'd be sayin' the whole time 'told you so, told you so'," Summer said as she started laughing.

"Do you remember the first time she gave you that look and laugh?" Jewel asked.

Summer laughed. "I was seven; I wanted to try out for the Sound of Music but was to shy. She worked with me every day, took me to the audition, sat in on the audition with you," she said.

"You started so soft, but boy did you come on strong, got it right then and there, and we got in the car and Jane turned around from the driver's side, looked at you and just started laughing. We didn't leave the parking lot for two hours," Jewel said with a laugh. "Think this is the perfect time for a song."

"MOM No!" Summer said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, please?" Jewel said with a grin. "God knows that you drove us mad with that song for a month practicing."

Summer laughed. "Fine…" she said as she sighed. "Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles, and warm winter mittens, brown paper packages tied up with string, these are some of my favorite things," she sung starting off softly, noticing everyone turning and looking at her. "Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are some of my favorite things," she sung and smiled as Maggie came down and sat down beside her.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into spring, these are some of my favorite things!" Maggie and she sung. "When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!"

Summer laughed as they finished and everyone started to clap. "We need to get Beth down here, the three of us could start a group," Maggie teased her.

"You two were amazing," Glenn said as he kissed Maggie. "You could have done that at the quarry," he told Summer.

Summer laughed. "Um no, one time performance only."

"She was great when she did the musical, the director wanted her back for everyone, and she refused. She preferred to sing in her room then in a crowd," Jewel said.

"Beth was the same way," Maggie said.

Rick POV:

Rick and Shane untied Randall and left him with supplies and turned around to leave.

"The hell is this? Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys. I can help protect what you've got. Why would you save my life just to kill me by leaving me here? One guy- one guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes- I was alone.  
>Don't be stupid! I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the Internet. I lived with my mom! I lost her like you lost people.<br>I went to school with Maggie for God's sake! I went to church. I rode the bench on varsity baseball!" Randal said.

Shane and Rick both turned around and looked at him then at each other. "You went to school with Maggie? You go to school with Maggie? Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?" Shane yelled.

" I- it- she didn't know me. Didn't even know I existed.I mean, I knew her.I knew who her dad was. There is no way I would ever do anything - to hurt her or her family," Randal insisted.

"Jesus," Shane said as he took a breath.

"Or you- or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!" Randal begged.

Shane ran his hand through his bald hair. "He knows where the farm is, Rick. Where we are- he knows," Shane stated. "Say he finds his way back to his people," he told Rick.

"Shane, no! Not now- just not now!" Rick said as he knocked Shane's gun out of his hand he fired.

"Well, when, Rick? When?" Shane asked.

"When I've had a chance to think about it," Rick said.

"Don't let him kill me. Please don't," Randall begged.

"Shut up! We're going back," Rick told them. "It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through," Rick informed Shane.

"You're gonna bring this piece of garbage- this piece of garbage who- he shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where Carl sleeps? To where Jewel and Summer sleeps?"

"He'll be locked up in the barn, - unless you bust it open," Rick told him.

"Oh, don't start that shit," Shane told the other man.

"I'm taking the night," Rick informed him.

"Man, you take that- you think on it, Rick," Shane told him. "Keep struggling with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us alive," Shane hissed. "It's always the same with you. It's like the first moment- it's whenever you're put to the test," Shane told him.

"Stop acting like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules. There are no rules, man.  
>We're lost," Rick told him.<p>

"No-no-no, man, I know exactly where I am," Shane told him.

"You don't know shit anymore," Rick told him.

"I don't think you can do it, Rick," Shane challenged him.

"It's my call, man," Rick told him.

"I don't think you can keep them safe," Shane hissed as Rick looked at him and went to punch him. "Ah! Damn! God! No! Get off me, man," Shane said as he pushed him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

**Chapter 41**

**Author's Note: Not sure how much I'm going to be writing this weekend-my body has decided that it was going to give into the bronchitis I've been fighting for two weeks. Hopefully I have spurts of energy! I just love Michonne and Carl! Poor Rick, the man can't get a break, but he'll have Jewel so it'll be OK! GO Glenn for hitting Abraham. Got to say (as a fellow Ginger) right now I like Abraham.**

**Review! It makes me feel better!**

"_**You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something; sometime in your life-Winston Churchill"**_

Jewel sighed as she pretended to knock on Rick's tent. "Just me," she said as she entered and held up medical supplies. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess by the looks of you and Shane, oh it didn't go well?" she said. "Sit."

"Yeah, you could say that," Rick told her. "To be fair though, I did throw the first punch," he admitted as he kissed her. "Oww."

"Serves you right," Jewel told him as she started to take care of his wounds. "Hershel's taking care of Shane. So, he said something' about Randal knowin' Maggie?"

"Yeah, went to school with her, claimed that she didn't know him. But he knew about the farm," Rick said as he flinched as she worked on a wound on his hand.

"Sorry," Jewel said. "What happened? What did he say to make you hit him?"

Rick took a breath. "A multitude of things, that I couldn't protect Carl, you, Lori, this group. That I didn't have what it takes. He wanted to shoot him right there, I wouldn't let him. It got heated from there, he threw a wrench at my head, broke a window, got trapped by some walkers. He was trapped on a bus, I was so tempted to leave him…"

"But you didn't," Jewel said softly. "Because you aren't that type of man. What Daryl found out, from that kid, it scares me. But with that bein' said, Rick I know Shane is going to advocate for that boy to be killed, and it's probably something that you and the group is going to go along with, because he is a possible threat. But my vote isn't going to be with you. And, if you can't handle that, you need to tell me right now. I'm not going to go along with you just because I love you, maybe you're used to that with Lori, but I'm not her," she told him.

Rick kissed her. "Hey, you have that right. We don't have to agree with each other on everything. I respect you. Do you have any other suggestions? I'm willing to take anything I can get at this point."

Jewel tried not to grin. "We could always take him to Atlanta, find a pipe and handcuff him to a roof," she teased.

Rick laughed. "You are horrible, but I still love you," he said. "So I guess going to the hidin' place of Maggie and Glenn's out of the question huh?"

"Um, with these injuries yeah," Jewel said. "Plus, I really don't want Shane trackin' us down because he HAS to have this decided tonight."

"I told him I was takin' the night to decide," Rick told her.

"So you're going to make this decision on your own? You're not going to ask the group?"

Jewel asked. "Shirt off, need to check for wounds."

"Oh you just want to see me without my shirt off. Again. You know this is the third time I've had my shirt off in front of you," Rick told her as he grimaced as he started to take off his shirt.

"Well, if you stop getting shot and beat up," Jewel said as swatted his hand away. "Let me get it," she told him.

"Anxious are we?" Rick teased.

"Yeah to make sure you aren't scratched or bleeding, or got some broken ribs," Jewel said as she took off his shirt. "I'm tryin' right now really hard not to lose the Dixon temper, Rick. I warned you this wasn't a good idea, I told you that I loved you, I begged you to take me or Daryl with you. But you had to do it alone, and look at what happened," Jewel said as her hands shook.

"Hey," Rick said as he grabbed her hands. "Look at me, in the eyes."

Jewel took a breath as she looked into his eyes. "What?"

"I didn't do this to hurt you, I didn't disregard your feeling's," Rick told her as he kissed her. "It was just the opposite. The thought of anything' happening to you because of Shane is as scary to me as something happenin' to Carl, same with something' happenin' to Summer. I can't control walkers, but I can try to control Shane," he said as he rubbed up her sides.

"Do you think you can really control Shane?" Jewel asked as she kissed him.

"No, but I needed to try," Rick said as he kissed her again as he deepened it.

"Rick," she moaned. "I'm not doin' it here and we are not leavin' camp," she told him.

Rick sighed. "Fine, but you're stayin' in here tonight," he said with a a seriousness in his voice that gave her no room to argue.

"I need to tell Daryl, look at his hands. Summer's staying up with Beth," Jewel answered. "You better say night to Carl."

"Ten minutes or I come looking for you," Rick told her.

"Oh really? I don't take much to being possessed," Jewel told him as she kissed him. "I'm just goin' to take eleven minutes and make you come looking for me," she teased.

Rick laughed. "Oh don't make me laugh, it hurts," he said as he got up.

Jewel grinned. "Then I'm just going to have to make you laugh more, just for bein' stupid enough to bring Shane back," she said as she walked out of the tent with him.

"We need to talk about this Rick," Shane said.

Rick turned and looked at him. "Shane, I said I was takin' the night, I'm takin' the night. I may not be able to punch you, but I'm sure Jewel will gladly do it for me."

Jewel grinned. "Just say the word, please, please, oh don't tease me like that, Rick!" she said as she glared at Shane and walked toward Daryl and Mitch. "How'd huntin' go today?"

"I caught a rabbit!" Mitch exclaimed happily.

"You did? Wow! I want the rabbit foot!" Jewel said as she tickled the boy. "You're talkin!"

Mitch giggled. "So you won't yell at Daryl."

Jewel arched an eyebrow and looked at her brother. "Oh yeah?"

Daryl pretended to glare at the boy. "That was supposed to be our secret kid!"

"Sorry," Mitch said as he lowered his head.

"Hey, it's alright, Daryl knows he can't keep secrets from me! I need to look at his hands, you go see Carol, she may have some cookies," she told the little boy as he ran off. Jewel grinned. "I'm impressed."

Daryl shrugged. "Why I took care of your ass when you were that age," he said. "I'm fine," he told her as she tried to take his hand.

Jewel glared at him. "Give me your hands. Now," she said seriously.

Daryl glared at her before he gave her his hand. "Fine. You're a pain."

"Yeah but you love and adore me. So, I told Rick I loved him before he went out with Shane today," Jewel said as she cleaned out his wounds.

"Great, now I'm never gonna be able to get rid of him," Daryl grumbled. "I'm just gonna have to stick around now, just to make sure the bastard don't hurt you," he said with a small smile coming on his lips.

"You are such a bastard Daryl," Jewel told him as she shook her head. "So…you with Shane killin' Randal?"

"I hate the Son Of A Bitch, but I'm gonna do what needs to be done to keep you, Summer, Carol and Sophia safe," Daryl said as he mentally kicked himself for adding the last two names.

"My big brother has a crush!" Jewel teased.

"Do not," Daryl replied.

Jewel snickered. "Well I hope you both live long enough for you to get the courage up to tell her," she said.

"Back to the kid," Daryl said as he changed the subject.

Jewel laughed. "You know I'm pretty good at the Dixon avoiding tactics. I did learn from you and Merle," she said. Jewel took a breath as she sat on the log. "You, Merle and me, we shot dad….during that huntin' trip. We didn't talk about it, but as soon as we saw him drinkin' and Summer started cryin', the three of us looked at each other. When you and Merle took him out to track that bear, I knew he wasn't comin' back. I heard the shot…and I didn't cry. It was over and it wasn't going to happen to my child. He was a threat. The men in the bar, they were a threat. I can live with knowin' what happened to them. I'd do anything' to protect my family, and Summer. But, this kid, maybe he's just a victim of circumstance, just like the rest of us. Or maybe, God help me for agreein' with Shane, maybe he's a threat. But I'm not goin' to be part of that decision. I told Rick, I don't agree with killin' him, but if that's what's decided, I won't argue but I'm not voting' for it."

Daryl nodded knowing when his sister made up her mind, there was no use in arguing with her. "I better get Mitch down to bed. You comin'?"

Jewel shook her head. "Stayin' the night with Rick."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I don't need that image in my head, thanks," he told her.

Jewel laughed as she grabbed her bag. "Love you big brother," she said as she walked back.

Rick came out of Lori and Carl's tent. "I was just bout ready to come lookin' for you," he said.

Jewel smiled. "I still had two minutes. Night Carl, night Lori," she said as she walked with him to his tent.

"Talked to Dale, he wants to try to convince people that killing Randal isn't the right thing to do. I told him you felt the same way," Rick said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not getting' involved with it. You and Daryl know my stance. If it's decided that he's goin' to be killed, I want no part of it. I won't say a word against it, but I don't want to be part of it," Jewel said as she relaxed.

"Let me see the shoulder," Rick told her.

"You're just tryin' to get my shirt off," Jewel told him.

Rick laughed. "Well if you stopped getting' shot," he teased her. "Sit down, and let me look at it. Noticed you were still favorin' your other hand," he told her.

Jewel shook her head as she took off her over shirt, still having a tank top on. "You can see it," she told him.

Rick laughed. "Jewel Dixon, you're going to be the death of me," he said as he moved the strap of the tank top.

"No, Shane or walker's may be the death of you," she said. "Me? I'm just going to keep your life interesting."

Rick looked at her. "You mean I need more excitement in my life?"

"Hey you're the one who chased this relationship, you're the one who made me fall in love with you," Jewel reminded him as she grimaced as he touched her shoulder.

"It's still tender," Rick said as he took off the bandage. "We need to clean it again. You've been doin' to much," he told her as he kissed her.

Jewel gave a small smile. "Oh like you haven't? We both take on to much, do to much, because we care to much," she said as she ran her hand through his small beard. "You still need a shave."

Rick laughed as he moved behind her. "It may help to tighten the bandage up more. Get more weight off that arm."

Jewel nodded. "That means I need to sleep on the other side of this cot tonight. It's not your side of the bed is it?" she teased.

"Don't really have a side?" Rick answered.

"Rick Grimes doesn't care about what side of a bed he sleeps on? You know how important that is? I mean it's like one of the most important things in a relationship. If you can't agree on what side of the bed you sleep on, well then you aint gonna decide on much of anything," Jewel told him as she grimaced. "I am so glad that you were a sheriff and not a nurse or a doctor."

"Sorry," Rick said as he kissed her shoulder. "That better?"

"Yeah…" Jewel answered.

"So, I don't care what side of the bed I sleep on, so no problem," he told her as he kissed the back of her neck. "What's the story on this?" he asked as he traced his finger softly over the tattoo of the broken heart on her neck.

"Night I stopped drinking, went to my first AA meeting, I knew I was goin' to be OK. I passed a tattoo parlor on the way home, I was 19, so I could go in. Not that it mattered much, I got the one you haven't seen at 14, Merle's buddy owned a shop. The heart doesn't mean my heart was broken by anybody….it signifies to me anyway, that I wasn't gonna let it get broken. I put it above my scars remindin' me that love and booze don't mix," Jewel explained.

Rick kissed her neck. "Thing's are different now," he assured her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 42**

**Author's Note: So if anyone of you know how to combine pictures, please PM me. I've spent 45% of my day trying to put a picture of Merle, Jewel and Daryl together and it keeps cutting one off. GRR. Anyway, I'm going to skip the big argument in the living room about what to do with Randal, cause Jewel's made her feeling's clear. Thank you to Eringoesrawr for the idea about Summer drop kicking Shane the way Merle taught her.**

**And get hankie's, poor poor Dale!**

Jewel kissed Rick as he started up to the house. "Good luck," she told him.

"I'm going to need it," Rick said.

"You aren't coming?" Shane asked as he turned to her.

"Shane," Lori said. "Let's not start something this morning."

"No, I want to know, are you coming or not?" Shane asked Jewel.

"No, I'm not. I already told Daryl and Rick where I stand and I'm not going to listen to you make a case for killing someone," Jewel answered honestly.

Shane took a step forward. "You know why is it that you get that you are the first one to open your mouth against something or for something, but when the shit gets deep, you're the first one not to do anything?"

"Shane, stop it," Rick warned him.

"No Rick, I'm not going to stop it. Your girlfriend has a big mouth but when it comes right down to it, she's all talk no action," Shane said. "She didn't take a gun at the barn and she's not taking a part of this conversation and I want to know why."

Jewel gave Rick a look before punching Shane and getting him to the ground, placing her knee right where it would do the most damage. "Shane, now that I got your attention, let me tell you this. I'll even talk slow so you'll understand it."

Daryl walked over to Rick. "I wouldn't interfere, she'll just punch you too," he warned.

"Oh I wasn't planning on it," Rick assured him.

Shane tried to get up, it only causing her knee to press harder. "If you want to protect your baby maker, I'd stay put. I will do anything to protect my family, Shane. ANYTHING. I will protect them against anyone that I think is a danger. YOU put us all in danger with the barn, I didn't take a gun to do it because I would have shot you. So you better thank your lucky stars that I didn't because you wouldn't be alive to be having this conversation right now. And now? You want to know why I'm not going up to the house? You've already made up your damn mind, Shane. You've already convinced most of this group that it's the right thing to do. I don't agree. If anything Shane, you'd be the one that I'd kill before Randal," she warned him. "SO, I am going to go on top of the RV and I'm going to watch for walkers. As I said, Rick and Daryl know my vote," she said. "Now, I've already punched you twice, Dick Head, I don't waste a third punch, it'll be a knife right between you eyes," she told him.

"You threatening me? You all heard her," Shane said.

Jewel smirked. "Oh it's not a threat, it's a promise," she said as she kneed him hard. "And a Dixon don't break promises," she said as she got up and he balled up. "Just so you know, I would have left you on the damn bus," Jewel told him as she walked away.

Summer watched Shane get up and lunge forward. "MOM!" Summer yelled as a warning before running up behind him and rushing him tackling him to the ground. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a woman Jackass?"

Daryl and Rick both turned at the sound of Summer yelling mom and saw the young blond kicking him . Daryl looked at Shane. "Got your ass kicked by two Dixon women in less than five minutes, that's a record. Learned that from Uncle Merle?" he asked as he held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Yep!" Summer said as she grinned.

Jewel kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. You can go to the meeting if you want. You're an adult. I'll be on the RV."

Glenn blinked at her as Maggie grinned from the porch. "Don't grin!" Glenn exclaimed.

Maggie continued to grin. "Oh come on that's like the best!"

"No, no, as a man, I have to feel for Shane's pain. Yeah he might have deserved it, but Oww. It hurts just thinking about it," Glenn told her. "Just…don't get any ideas."

Maggie grinned. "I have a feeling we're not going to use our hiding spot tonight."

"You told her about our spot?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, and gave her a box of condoms. And the way Rick is looking at her right now, he definitely wants to use them," Maggie said. "We should be getting inside."

That Night:

Jewel watched as Carl ran up to the house and Rick came out of the barn. She got up from the picnic table. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Carl…he told me to do it, so cold…I couldn't," Rick said.

Jewel kissed him. "Hey…you're not weak, alright? We want to protect our kids…especially out here. What's going to happen now?"

"We'll keep him in custody now. Where's Dale? I want to tell him," Rick said as he kissed her.

"He went out to patrol. You want to go talk with Lori and Carl? I can go tell him," Jewel offered.

"Shane's telling' Lori," Rick told her. "Walk with me?"

Jewel nodded. "It's alright," she told him as she heard a scream. "That's…"

"Dale," Rick said as they both started out in a run.

Jewel took out her knife and threw it at the walker. "DALE!"

"HELP! HERSCHEL!" Rick called as they bent down. "Hang in there Dale. We need Herschel to operate! HELP!"

Jewel looked at Herschel as tears ran down her face. "Rick….he's…" she started to say. She couldn't make herself say it. "Hey Dale, look at me, come on. You are loved…you aren't alone. We're all right here," she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"He needs blood!" Rick said as Herschel and everyone ran down.

"Oh God no Dale!" Summer screamed as she got close.

"He's not going to make it, Rick, we can't move him," Herschel told the other man.

"Can't we do the operation here?" Rick asked. "Glenn go back to the house…"

"Rick…he's not going to survive….he…won't survive," Jewel said as she looked at Dale.

"He's suffering! Do something!" Andrea begged.

Jewel took a breath and kissed his forehead. "Tell Jane that I finally listened…." she whispered as she stood up.

"Do something please!" Summer begged as she cried into Daryl's shirt.

Rick held up his gun and hesitated. Jewel took it out of his hand. "Sorry brother…." she said as she fired and handed it back to him without a word. She turned around and walked away from the group and leaned back on the RV and started crying.

"You running away again?" Jane asked.

"Jane…" Jewel said as she looked in the direction of the voice.

"You're crying for me, for Dale, for Merle, for that little boy," Jane told her.

Jewel wiped her eyes. "Yeah….you know us emotionless Dixon's. We don't show weakness."

"Hell girl, this world would make the sane person go insane. But you can mourn the dead, or you can chose to live. You and Rick need each other, tonight. Away from everyone," Jane told her. "You can't do this alone, not tonight."

"Jewel?" Rick asked as he came up.

"Rick…" Jewel cried into his shoulder. "Would…it be wrong if I just wanted to disappear tonight? Just us? I can't…be around everyone."

"Grab your bag, I'll tell Daryl, Summer and Maggie," he said as he kissed her.

**Author's note: Yes I've been planning the next chapter since I started! Smut warning for next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 43**

**Author's Note: I won't promise the updates will be fast and furious, work is really beginning to get insane. So, I'm trying to do what I can now. And when you wake up at 4AM an episode of the Walking Dead then writing is a good thing. Poor Daryl! I'm glad that Beth got him to burn down the building. **

**I'm not good at writing love scenes, but this is more about comfort, love, companionship then sex, so the actual act is implied but the smut's not. This is why this has an M rating people! So I hope it's alright!**

**I'm on the Emergency Response team at work for Hurricanes. We are taught always to keep a bag in our car in case we have to move to another area or state to help out.**

Jewel had been quiet the whole way to the shed. She had leaned against Rick's shoulder as he drove, his hand around her waist the whole time. "Wait here, I'll make sure the building's clear," Rick told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Jewel shook her head as she got out of the car. "We don't do things alone…we can't," she said as she grabbed her bag.

Rick nodded as he cautiously opened the door. He knew that Maggie and Glenn came up here, but they couldn't be to careful, especially after what just happened. It was a simple one room shed, with a bed and candles. "Clear."

Jewel took out matches and started to light a couple of candles. She turned and watched Rick take off his gun belt. She could see the defeat in his shoulders, just the way she felt it. She took a breath as she walked the short distance to him. "Rick…." she said.

Rick turned at the sound of her voice, and took her face into his hands. He kissed her, gently at first, but both needed more, wanted more. Both kept there eyes open, both needing to see each other. They needed to be out of this world, the world where the dead came back to life with one intention, to make you a snack. They needed to be reminded what it was alike to be alive.

Jewel was the first one to make her body move. She wanted to be pressed against him, to feel him breath, to feel him need her. She continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Rick broke the kiss, not that he wanted to but he needed to breath. He kept his head on hers as he lifted her shirt over her head. "Are you sure?" he asked softly as she pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

"Never been so sure about anything before in my life," Jewel answered as she lifted her arms. "I need you…." she answered in an almost pleading voice.

That was all Rick needed to hear as he picked her up and placed her on the bed in a sitting position. He continued to kiss her as he took off her bra and threw it to the floor. He ran his fingers over them, as he kept his gaze on her. He heard her give a small whimper as he hands explored her.

Jewel kept her eyes on him, afraid if she looked away for a moment he'd be gone, a figment of her imagination. She reached her hands up to his belt and took it off and threw it on the floor. She tried to think about the last time she wanted a man, needed someone so bad, and she couldn't think of one other occasion. She undid the zipper of his pants and unbuttoned them. She watched him as he took them off, and then slipped off his underwear.

Rick had to laugh as he felt Jewel pull him down on the bed as he had barley got naked. "One of us is totally overdressed," he breathed heavily as he kissed her and moving to her chest.

Jewel moaned as she ran her hands down his back. "Guess you're going to need to take care of that," she told him.

Rick looked at her. "How long has it been?" he asked as he kissed her stomach.

"Since I wanted someone so badly? Or since I've had sex?" Jewel asked as he kissed her stomach.

"Both," he said as he found the button of her jeans.

"Never wanted or needed someone so badly," Jewel answered as she lifted her hips so he could take her jeans and underwear off her. "And…sex? Five…maybe six years?"

Rick looked up at her. He figured it had been a while, but he wasn't expecting that big of a gap. "Guess I'm going to have to make it good?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jewel couldn't help but laugh. Rick always had this way to make her let her guard down, even in tense situations. "I'm counting on it," she said as she sat up to kiss him.

"I see that mysterious tattoo that's been haunting my dreams about what it is," Rick said as he took off her pants. He kissed the left thigh, where a devil was. "Devil?" he asked curiously.

"Devil with angel wings…" Jewel said as she brought him up to her. She reached down allowing herself to feel him. "We all got them, Merle, Daryl and me, together when I was 18. But I really don't want to talk about my brothers right now," she said as she kissed him.

"Agreed," Rick said breathlessly as she explored.

"I want…to be on top," Jewel demanded as she reached for her bag to get the condoms. Jewel tensed as she felt Rick's fingers trace down her scars on her back.

"I didn't realize they were that bad," Rick said as he kissed down her back.

"Usually keep my shirt on durin' sex for that reason, but like I said before after you have a kid at 15, embarrassment goes out the window," Jewel said as she pulled one out of the box.

Rick kissed her shoulder. "You are beautiful, scars and all," he told her as he rolled her on top. "You said something' about being on top?" he asked as he kissed her.

-After-

Jewel let out a satisfied sound as she laid her head on Rick's chest. She looked at his watch for the time. In three hours, they had used two of the condoms with a break in between.

"You checkin' to see how long until I can recover and make love to you again?" Rick teased as he ran his hand down her back as he held her.

Jewel laughed. "Well we do have ten more condoms in the box," she teased as she kissed him. "But, I guess we should rest," she said as she kissed his chest. "You know I'm expectin' you to be gone in the morning' when I wake up…that's what usually happens after I've had sex."

"Well first, what we did was definitely more then sex, it was making love, and secondly, you know where to find me, and you'd track me down," he teased as he kissed her. "I don't think I've ever felt this way, even with Lori. My body felt like it was on fire, like it wasn't complete without you."

"Mine too," Jewel said as she touched his face. "That beard sure does tickle," she said as she laughed.

"What you did….for Dale….thank you," Rick told her as he kissed her again.

Jewel laid on her back and ran a hand through her hair. "I couldn't let you do it. You had already…I mean with Luke, and I couldn't let you do it again. You don't need to be carryin' the load all by yourself. We aren't going to survive that way," she admitted. "It's getting cooler…" she said.

Rick got up and pulled a blanket out of his bag and brought it over. "Come here," he instructed as he laid back down and held out his arms. When she came closer, he put the blanket around both of them. "We'll have to bury him tomorrow."

Jewel nodded. "I swear if Shane says anything…even if he opens his mouth…." she said as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"After what you and Summer did today? I think he'd be wise to stay ten feet away from you," Rick said as he kissed her. "I wanted to take you right then when I saw you take Shane down."

Jewel chuckled into his shoulder. "Tomorrow, whatever you decide to do with Randal, you can't take Shane, or if you do, you can't go alone with him again."

"Think Daryl would go with me?" Rick asked as he ran his hand down her back.

"Yeah, but you might get a lecture," Jewel warned with a grin.

Rick laughed. "Oh God can you imagine what Merle would say? What he would do?"

Jewel laughed. "Um Rick, if Merle was around, Shane wouldn't be the only one I'd have to worry bout killin' you. Lucky you handcuffed him to a roof," she teased him. "I want everyone to pack a bag, put them in the cars."

Rick looked at her. "What you thinking?"

"Where there's one walker, there's always more. If we get a herd up here, we may not have the time to gather weapons, supplies, clothes. The Cherokee, the motor cycle, and Maggie's car. Those are the three we should always have access too. If a herd does come…using the truck and the RV…to slow them down is the best way to do it. You and Summer found a lot of gas, Maggie and Glenn took a run up there brought some more gas cans. We need to make sure they are all topped off at all times. Found some warm clothing, going to need to find more. Especially for the kids. Herschel, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia and Maggie also need to have bags in the cars. Also got to decide on a meetin' place if we get separated," Jewel told him.

"You always do think two steps ahead huh?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

"I try. The highway, everyone knows where it is," Jewel said.

Rick kissed her. "You tell everyone tomorrow, I'll put this in your hands. But right now, I'm ready to use another one of those condoms…" he said as he kissed her again.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of This **

**Chapter 44**

**Author's Note: Back to our regularly almost scripted originally programmed show. I am so happy that you all are loving this! Some twists and turns are bound to be made, I kept Sophia alive so that's going to change things. Plus I'm going to do a couple Merle centric chapters with Wackadoodle Governor and a couple OC's before Merle gets to our poor Glenn and Maggie and Jewel. Review please**

Summer's POV:

Summer walked down to where Glenn was digging Dale's grave early the next morning. "Can I take over?" she asked quietly.

Glenn looked up at her. "It's alright Summer, I got it," he said.

Summer crossed her arms. "I need to do this Glenn. Hand me the shovel," she said.

Glenn hesitated before he handed her the shovel as he jumped out of the grave. "I'm only doin' this because I saw what you did with Shane yesterday, and you scare me," he teased her softly as he sat down.

"You don't have to stay," Summer told him.

"Yeah, I do," Glenn told her as he took the canteen and drank some.

Summer glanced over at him as she dug. "I'm not a kid Glenn."

Glenn shook his head. "I know you're not. Did you know I have…had sisters before all this?"

Summer didn't respond as she dug. She was like the rest of the Dixon's when it came to being in pain. She liked to pull away from people. Obviously, Glenn wasn't letting her do that. "Don't you need to go see Maggie?"

"Maggie's helping' Beth. So, see I had three sisters. One older, two younger. They were in Michigan…are in Michigan. I tried to call when all this was hitting the fan," Glenn explained. "Didn't get no answer. Tried a couple times, but then communications quit."

Summer glanced at him and leaned on the shovel. "Glenn is there a point?"

Glenn looked at her. "The point is, they aren't here. You are. I look at you and I see my younger sister Kay, well she had dark hair and dark eyes, and couldn't sing and would have ran the other way before she got dirty, but besides that you two are exactly the same."

Summer chuckled. "Oh we sound like we could be twins."

Glenn laughed. "OK so maybe you aren't the same. But what I mean is, we're all family now. And, your mom isn't here, Daryl's with the little boy, and you want to hide. I get that, but in good conscious I can't leave you out here alone."

"You were out here alone," Summer pointed out.

"I'm not 15. And I saw what your mom did to Shane, I'm more scared of her then I am of you," Glenn told her. "You might not have ever wanted a Korean big brother, but congratulations, you have one."

Summer laughed. "Great, family reunions are gonna be a bitch. Good thing Uncle Merle's not around," she said as she jumped out. "It feels wrong to be laughing, with Dale…."

"He'd tell us it's us bein' alive," Glenn said as he hugged her.

"When are we gonna stop burying people? I'm tired of turnin' around and losing someone of my family," Summer said.

"Yeah so am I," Glenn told her as they turned there attention to the approaching car. "Head's up there back!" Glenn yelled as he stood up.

"About damn time," Shane mumbled.

Glenn looked at him. "I may not be the smartest person in the group, but if I was you, I'd stay about 40 feet away from her," he warned.

Daryl glared at Shane. "Make yourself useful, Shane. Help me with Dale's body."

Jewel's POV:

Jewel opened up her eyes and it took her a minute to remind herself where she was and who was wrapped around her. "Mornin…" she said as she rubbed his arm.

"Morning," he said as he kissed her.

"We're going to have to get up, get back to camp," Jewel told him. "They are goin' to be expecting us, " she told him as she kissed him.

"What if I go on strike for the day?" Rick asked. "I really don't feel like movin'," he told her as he kissed her.

"I'll go make signs and put them around the door so the walker's know not to bother us," Jewel said as she sat up. "Not to sure that they can read, and you'd know Shane wouldn't," she said. "We need to go bury Dale."

Rick kissed her shoulder. "Alright, you're right. I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said as she got dressed and threw his pants at him.

Rick laughed as he stood up. "You wore me out," he said as he kissed her. "We needed to remember we were alive, if we ever forget, we just need to look at each other. Alright?"

Jewel nodded. "Sounds good," she said as she threw him the keys. She smiled as she kissed him. "You want me to talk for Dale?" she asked him as she ran her hand over his face.

"No….I should be able to do it," Rick said.

"I'll talk to Summer after, I should have done it last night before….we left. I just couldn't," Jewel said.

"I'm sure she understands," Rick said as he kissed her and put on his shirt. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll be….I hate this. I hate that we lost another member of our family," Jewel said as she tried not to cry.

"I know," Rick told her as he kissed her.

Group POV:

Rick stood at the grave sight. There had been to many of these. He looked at each member of the group, of his extended family, and took a breath. "Dale could- could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us," Rick said.

Summer leaned against Jewel who wrapped her into a hug. Daryl kept a hand on Mitch's shoulder. Lori was hugging Carl, and Carol hugged Sophia.

"He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- The truth Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken.  
>The best way to honor him is to make it unbroken. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives Our safety our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That's how we honor Dale," Rick told the group. He looked at each of the group as they broke apart. "Need everyone in the living room now. Jewel's got instructions for everyone."<p>

Jewel walked with Summer. "You alright baby? I'm sorry about disappearing last night, I just…"

"You needed to get away, I get it," Summer said. "So what's this meetin about?"

"Plans," Jewel answered. "Daryl you mind standin' guard on the porch, I'll stay by the door so you can here."

"Got it," Daryl said as he nodded.

"Shane, you need to be in there too," Rick said as he held the door open for everyone. "Not optional."

Shane just nodded as he went into the house with everyone else.

Jewel counted everyone, including Patricia, Jimmy, Beth, Hershel, and Maggie, making sure everyone was in. She stood by the door. "Alright, everyone needs to pack an emergency bag, keep it in the cars. We're going to use the Cherokee, Maggie's car, the motor cycle, and we're going to need one more car," she said as she mentally counted people. Keep food, supplies, and weapons in each of the cars."

"Make sure all the cars are gassed up. Patricia, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, Hershel you too. You're part of the family too," Rick said.

"Why are we discussin' this? You don't think the farm's safe?" Jimmy asked.

"When there's one walker, there's always more. We need to be ready to move and we may not always be able to get our stuff," Jewel said. "We get separated, we meet back at the highway."

"I'll stock the basement with food and water," Hershel said. "It'll be tight in here with everyone, but we'll manage it."

"Summer can move into my room. Sophia too," Beth offered.

"What about the RV?" Summer asked.

Rick nodded. "Thank you. If we need to block a way out to get us an escape route, we'll have to use the RV and the trucks. Biggest of the vehicles. T, I need you to take guard around perimeter."

"Got it," T answered.

"Pack a bag first. Throw it in one of the cars. Everyone needs to make sure that T, Rick, Shane or me know where you're going. The three of them will tell me, that way I'll be able to keep track," Jewel instructed.

"What about standing guard?" Daryl asked.

"I'll need you and T do doubles for now," Rick instructed.

"Hershel, I know you don't want us to carry but…" Jewel started to say.

"Under the circumstances, I'll allow it," he said as he glanced at Shane. "Even him."

Jewel tried not to laugh. "Everyone that can shoot, will have a gun with them," she said.

"Glenn and I can make a run to the housing area, get more supplies and gas cans," Maggie offered.

"May need to pick up another vehicle, one that isn't a gas guzzler," Glenn suggested.

Maggie looked at Summer. She may be a year younger then Beth but she was able to take care of herself. "If it's alright, we could use another hand, and Rick said Summer did pretty good. She knows the area."

Jewel glanced at Daryl then at Rick. "Alright, but bags first. Beth can you help pack a bag for Mitch?"

"Got it," Beth said.

"Let's move the vehicles to each of the exits, facing the road," Rick instructed.

"Lori and I can make sure each car is packed with blankets," Carol said. "Sophia and Carl can help."

"I'll help," Patricia offered.

"What about patrols?" Shane asked.

"We'll lock down this area first," Rick said.

"Um I hate to ask, but what about our guest out in the barn?" Summer asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Shane said.

Rick glanced at Shane then the group. "Shane will assign shifts while Daryl and I go cut him loose," he said to the group.

"First, let's get bags packed. I want everyone's emergency bag in the car within an hour. Check in with me when it's done. Doesn't matter which car you put it in. With Maggie, Summer and Glenn looking for another car, we can always move things into other cars," Jewel said without giving Shane a chance to speak. "Concentrate on warmer clothes."

"There may be things up in the attic too, of Sean's and Beth's and mine as kids. You want to help me check it out?" Maggie asked Jewel.

"Yeah," she answered. "Hour starts now," Jewel said as she stood up.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 45**

**Author's Note: Is it bad that I'm cheering that I can get rid of Shane soon? I'm cheering inside. But not this chapter. **

**Sasha needs a hug! She's giving up on Ty. Almost ready to start season five! Right in time for the midseason break. I worked that well huh? **

**I'm off Thanksgiving and the weekend-supposedly. Our seasonal's don't have background checks in and I told my boss I'd work on Thanksgiving but I would need to know today. So if she asks me tomorrow, it's going to be to late. So I'll be able to write Friday Saturday and Sunday. SIGH. Please review! Reviews make me know that you guys aren't tired of this!**

Summer's POV:

Summer threw her bag in the car along with a blanket. "Hey Carl, that your bag?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Carl answered as he handed it to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Summer asked him.

"I…I did something," Carl told the teenager.

"What? What happened?" Summer asked.

Carl took out the gun and handed it to her. "I took it from your Uncle Daryl. Could you just give it back to him?"

Summer looked at him then the gun. "Carl why did you take Uncle Daryl's gun? He's been lookin' for this everywhere," she said as she looked down at him. "Carl, I need you to tell me the truth."

"Just give it back to him," Carl told her.

"No, I need you to tell me what happened," Summer told him.

"The walker that killed Dale…I saw him…he was stuck in the mud…I was going to shoot him…." Carl explained.

Summer played with her pony tail and sighed. "I hear a but coming…"

"I teased him, I taunted him, I went closer, I got scared," Carl told her.

Summer grabbed his arm. "Are you telling me that you taunted the walker that killed Dale? Is that what you're telling' me?"

Carl looked at her. "Yes."

"Do you know how irresponsible that is?" Summer asked.

Shane turned and saw them arguing and came forward. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Tell him!" Summer yelled at Carl. "Tell him or I swear to God, I'll do it myself."

"Hey Summer…calm down…Carl what's going on?" Shane asked.

"I took Daryl's gun, I saw the walker that killed Dale…in the swamp, I teased it. He went to grab me, and I got scared. I ran," Carl told Shane. "Please don't tell my parents."

Summer gave Shane the Dixon glare as to say you don't I will. "This isn't something we're keeping from your parents'. Sorry buddy. Where's the gun?" Shane asked.

"I got it," Summer responded.

"Alright, can you give that back to your Uncle? Carl, walkers' aren't something to be taunted with," Shane warned.

"It killed Dale…it could have killed you, or Mitch…" Summer said almost in tears.

"Summer, what's done is done, why don't you go help Andrea and Beth with bags?" Shane suggested.

"Fine," Summer said as she walked away.

Jewel's POV:

Maggie handed Jewel some clothes from a chest in the attic. "So how many condom's did you use last night?" she asked with a grin.

Jewel laughed. "Five minutes before you asked, way to restrain yourself."

"So?" Maggie asked.

"Four…." Jewel answered.

"Damn girl!" Maggie laughed.

"OK, in all fairness it had been six years since I've had sex. And, well, it made me feel alive. You are going to pack some of your stash right? I mean for you and Glenn," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, next on my list. You alright with me askin' to take Summer with me and Glenn?" Maggie asked.

Jewel sighed. "Truthfully, I wish we didn't have to send anyone. But I know she's more then capable, and I know she's safe with you and Glenn."

Maggie nodded. "Here's some men's shirts that might fit Daryl, Rick and Shane."

"Daryl will just rip off the sleeves of them, may keep one of them. You got any maternity shirts? For Lori, just in case?" Jewel asked.

"I'll look, don't think so though. This might fit you though," Maggie said as she threw her a coat.

"Thanks," Jewel said. "We're going on thirty five minutes, we need to go get our bags packed," she said as she stood up. "Concentrate on looking for batteries and feminine products. I don't think I should ask Glenn for that," she said. "I'll let Summer know," she said as she walked down the steps.

Glenn looked up as he came inside. "Hershel's and my bags in the car. Hershel said that if the farm went down, he was going down with it," he said with an apologetic look at Maggie. "I kinda used you and Beth to get him to think about it."

"You did the right thing," Jewel said.

"You almost ready to go?" Glenn asked Maggie as he kissed her.

"Yeah, just need to make sure Summer's ready," Maggie answered.

"Where is my daughter?" Jewel asked.

"Outside, putting bags in the car," Glenn said.

"I expect you both to make sure my child gets back safe, or being a walker's meal is the last thing you have to worry about, Glenn," Jewel warned.

"Oh come on why you just warning me?" Glenn asked.

Jewel grinned. "If I can remind Rick about what happened in Atlanta, I sure the hell can tease you," she said as she walked out of the room.

Summer's POV:

Summer looked up as Maggie and Glenn came out.

"You ready?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah give me a minute, need to give Uncle Daryl something back," Summer said as she walked up to the porch. "You missing this," she said as she held out his gun to him.

Daryl looked up and then looked at her. "Summer you've had it all this time? I asked you."

"And I told you I didn't, and I didn't. Just got it…from Carl," she said.

"Carl? Why did he have my gun?" Daryl asked.

Summer sighed. "He…he wanted to try and help….and I can't say anymore. Shane's gonna come to Rick and tell him. It's not my place. Just take it back. If by the time we get back, Shane hasn't told Rick, I will."

Daryl nodded. "Keep it. Use your bow and arrows first, then gun if you get into trouble."

"Taking my baseball bat too," Summer said. "Anything can be used as a weapon."

Daryl kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl. Where's Mitch?"

"With Beth," Summer told him. "We'll tell T on our way out that we're leaving, but can you make sure mom knows?"

"Yeah. Be back before dark or we'll be sendin' someone out to look for you," Daryl ordered.

"Got it," the teen responded as she left to get in the car.

Rick's POV:

Rick sighed as he looked at Shane. "You have something to say?"

"We're back to that now? Dropping him off in the middle of nowhere?" Shane asked.

"It was the right plan first time around," Rick said. "Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement," Shane told him.

"You don't agree, but this what's happening," Rick told him. "Swallow it- Move on," he informed him.

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner- that's two separate things, right?" Shane asked. "You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest," he said. "I mean you're all buddy buddies now that you're sleeping with his sister."

"Shane, you haven't put a bag in the car, you planning' on just stayin' behind if the farm's over ran?" Jewel asked from the porch. "I don't have a problem with that, but Lori is pregnant and it would be nice for you to be around," she added.

"Just haven't got to it yet," Shane said. "Notice you're letting your girlfriend boss us around."

Rick sighed. "Shane, my girlfriend has good ideas. And thank you so much for 'letting' me take Daryl, I really appreciate it," he said as he walked away.

Hershel walked up with him. "I see why you're not taking Shane with you. Just know I've got no more patience where he's concerned," he warned.

"He's turning over a new leaf," Rick assured him. "Andrea. When I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here," Rick said.

Andrea looked at him. "Me? Why not Jewel?" she asked.

Rick sighed. "Jewel's handling other things plus Shane and her are oil and water. Shane's got a way of letting things get out of hand, especially when he's all torqued up."

"I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point," Andrea pointed out.

"If you're staying here permanently, he's got to understand that it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants," Herschel informed her.

"You've become close," Rick told the woman.

"We talk," Andrea stated.

"Then you know he's not a bad guy. He's just his own worst enemy," Rick told her.

"You want me to babysit Shane?" Andrea asked.

"I need to make sure every time I leave the farm all hell doesn't break loose," Rick stated.

"Then maybe you should stop leaving," Andrea countered.

Rick sighed. "Will you keep an eye on things?" he asked.

"You mean keep an eye out on Shane? Yeah," Andrea said as she walked off.

"Daryl?" Rick called as he got up to the porch.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up. "Maggie, Glenn and Summer just took off. Told them they need to make it back by nighttime."

Rick nodded as he spread out the map. "Take him out to Senoia- hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then," he told the other man.

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance," Daryl said.

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days," Rick told him.

"So are you good with all this?" Rick asked.

" I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road, unless you start talkin' about what you and my sister did last night. Then I might have to throw a punch," Daryl warned him.

Jewel shook her head as she came out of the house. "No one would win that fight," she said. "Anyone seen Maggie, Glenn and Summer?"

"They went out, couldn't find you, told me. Knew I'd get the message back to you. I told them to be back by nightfall," Daryl told her.

"You two be careful," Jewel said as she kissed Rick. "Great, Shane looks like he's ready to talk," she said.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take a piss," he said.

Jewel rolled her eyes at him. "Didn't our mother teach you any manners? No actually she didn't….never mind. I'm going to go check everyone off," Jewel told Rick as she kissed him again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 46**

**Author's Note: More reviews make me happy! Notice the new updated photo. It's supposed to have Carl in it but he got cut off. My friend did it and she did one with Jewel Daryl and Rick but Rick keeps getting cut off. So…this will work! Holiday weekend coming up. And since boss hasn't told me I'll take it that I'm off. I won't be able to write Thursday but this weekend I should. And get to kill off our favorite friendamy Shane and work on the 8 months in between PLUS a couple Merle centric.**

**This is a Summer centric just cause she isn't getting enough love! And of course Maggie and Glenn.**

"_**Adolescents are not monsters. They are just people trying to learn how to make in among the adults of the world, who are probably not so sure of themselves. Virginia Satir."**_

Summer got out of the back seat of the car. "The house we hit was that one on the left. The one with gas cans. A few days ago it was clear of walkers."

"That was a few days ago," Glenn responded as he looked around.

"Let's hit that house first then a couple more," Maggie said.

"We need to look for a car," Summer said. "Something fuel efficient right? I can do it, see if it runs. I can drive, somewhat."

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other. "We're not going to let you stay outside by yourself," Maggie said.

"Come on, if I break off away from the two of you, it'll make things faster. I'll keep an eye out and I promise to scream if Walkers come," Summer told them.

"How do we even know if we find a car if we can find the keys?" Maggie asked.

"Another reason I should do it, I can hot wire a car," Summer simply said.

"Do I even want to know?" Glenn asked.

"There are something's that a Dixon just learns how to do, hunt, skin and hot wire a car. Uncle Merle had me doin' it by the time I was six. He figured that they couldn't arrest a kid," Summer said with the Dixon grin.

"Oh he sounds like a real winner," Maggie said.

"Oh trust me, he was," Glenn answered sarcastically. "We got to make a decision, we can't be debating this all day."

"Decision's simple," Summer said as she started to walk away. "Easy peasey. Now go looking and start loading the car," she said as she started to walk away.

Glenn sighed as he glanced at Maggie and ran after her. "Stop. Ground rules. We are still the adults and we promised to look after you."

"I thought you guys were cool, I'm not a kid," Summer told them.

"Hey this has nothing' to do with being cool or not being cool. We all have to look out for each other Summer," Maggie said.

"You are right, the quickest thing to do is split up. But I'm not going to bury another person. Not going to happen. Maggie's going to stay with you. You aren't going to be able to concentrate on hotwiring a car and looking for walkers. I'm going into that house and start taking out the rest of the gas cans. Any of us get in trouble we call for each other. Got it?" Glenn asked.

"Got it," Summer said.

"Got it," Maggie agreed.

"If I move houses, I'll tell you. Don't go more then three houses down, you get a car running, you bring it next to this one. Then the three of us will clear the rest of the cars, got it?" Glenn asked again.

"Got it," both women answered.

"Let's go," Glenn said as he kissed Maggie. "Watch each other's back," he told them. "And if you can find a muscle car, I'd appreciate it!" he teased.

"Not fuel efficient!" Summer yelled back.

Maggie laughed. "We got it," Maggie said as she squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's make this quick."

Summer nodded as she looked around. "Well, not a whole lot of choices…kinda creepy…like a lot of these people actually made it out."

Maggie nodded. "Not a lot of people left behind…maybe they made it."

Summer glanced up at the taller woman. "And maybe they didn't. I'm not a kid Maggie, I know the chances of all these people makin' it….is slim to zero," she said as she walked up to a 2003 Ford Taurus. "Oh come on, be unlocked," she said as she opened up the door. "Score one for semi safe neighborhoods."

"Hopefully there's a key," Maggie said as she looked around keeping guard. "Your mom is pretty good at thinking ahead."

"Jane…she always taught us to be prepared. Plus Uncle Daryl said that all the brains skipped him and Uncle Merle and went all to mom," Summer said as she got out of the car. "Come on, be an idiot for me and have been one of those people who trusted everyone and there brother and put the key behind the tires."

Maggie glanced at her. "Obviously you got some of the smarts too."

"Crap, smart person not to put a key in the vehicle or on the vehicle," Summer said as she shrugged. "You learn stuff when you grow up a Dixon. Mom doesn't need to know some of those things."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, there's some things that parents don't need to know."

Summer sighed. "Not one of the easiest things to hotwire. And I'm not efficient as Uncle Daryl or Uncle Merle or mom. I can do it, but I'd like to find some idiot who left a key," she said as she looked up the cul-de-sac. "Open garage…."

"We get Glenn," Maggie said. "Glenn!" she called out.

Glenn looked up from putting gas cans in the car. "You guys ok?" he asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah, open garage, with a car. Think it's wisest for the three of us to do it together," Maggie said.

"I got most of the gas cans, let's go," Glenn told the two women. "Eyes open, let's make sure there's no surprises."

"Maggie should be in the middle," Summer suggested as she gripped her baseball bat.

"Your shorter," Maggie pointed out.

"That's not the reason she suggested it," Glenn said as they walked up. "She suggested it because you haven't had much experience with walkers. Aim for the head, always the head. Summer take the rear, I go in first."

"Right," Summer said as she changed spots with him. "Don't use the gun unless necessary if we get walker's, they are attracted by sound."

Maggie looked at the two of them. "It really scares me how easy these instructions come to you two," she told them.

"You learn from experience," Glenn said.

"Unfortunately, we've had a lot of experience," Summer added as they walked into the garage.

"You guys already repeated this in the car," Maggie reminded them.

"Trust me, it bears to repeating. Anything can be hiding," Glenn said. "Summer take left, Maggie center, I'll take right. Keep each other in sight," he ordered. "Keep pace with each other."

Both women nodded as they started in the garage. "Clear," Maggie said as she moved around the car.

"Clear," Summer said as she reached the corner.

"Clear," Glenn said as he reached his corner.

Maggie looked in the car. "Guys, the car door is open…."

Summer and Glenn both went over holding up there weapons and looked in the car. "Look like they were packing up….no blood, or signs of them," Summer said.

"Keys are in the car," Maggie said.

"Well that makes it easier," Glenn admitted.

"Now if it only starts," Maggie said as she got in.

"Summer, let's look through shelves real quick, see if we can find blankets, food, anything," Glenn instructed.

Summer nodded as she went to look at shelves. "Maggie how's the car coming?"

Maggie grinned as it started. "Got it."

"We got an extra battery," Glenn said as he got it off the shelf and put it in the trunk.

Summer went to a box marked blankets. "Jackpot," she said as she opened the box. She heard the moaning before she saw it as a kid walker about ten came out of the box. "SHIT! NOT THAT KIND OF JACKPOT!" she screamed as she jumped and took her baseball bat to it.

"Summer!" Glenn yelled as he ran over and Maggie jumped out of the car. "You alright?"

Summer nodded. "Crap…not blankets…who the hell…how the hell…." she said as she caught her breath.

Maggie turned her attention to the main door between the house and garage as she heard moaning and saw the door . "Um…guys…we should go."

"Take the car, head back to the farm. We'll be right behind you in the other car!" Glenn told her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Maggie said. "Either one of you!"

"Go, we'll be right behind you. We can't leave the other car, it's got supplies," Glenn said as he pulled Summer out of the corner.

"You better be!" Maggie said as she backed the car out and started going.

"Summer, let's go!" Glenn said as he started running.

"Right with you!" Summer said as she got her bow and arrows off her back before spotting a couple kids jackets in another corner of the garage. "Cover me!"

"Summer! Leave whatever it is, come on!" Glenn begged.

"Jackets…" Summer said as she ran and got them. She looked up just as seven walkers broke down the door. "Holy crap!"

"Summer!" Glenn said as he grabbed her arm and grabbed the ax that he saw and hit two of them.

Summer fired her cross bow, as she ran with Glenn. "Your faster get the car come back to me!"

Glenn looked at her for a moment before he ran to the car. Summer aimed her cross bow. "Nineteen, Twenty," she mumbled to herself as she counted the walkers she was shooting. "Twenty one," she said as she walked backwards hearing the car.

Glenn opened the passenger door. "Summer get in now!"

Summer jumped in and closed the door. "We so are not telling my mother about that!" she said. "Maggie.." Summer said as she saw the car coming there way.

Maggie pulled up beside them. "I couldn't leave you guys. You good?"

"We are now, let's go!" Glenn said as started the car and Maggie followed him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 47**

**Author's Note: Oh Shane being a dead man is coming closer. Rubbing hand's together! Keep reviewing! It gives me love. Forty Eight people have made a favorite of this. And 83 followers. I'm looking forward to 100! **

Jewel's POV:

Jewel sat on the porch rail and checked off her list and looked up as Shane started to come over. "Shane looks determined to talk to you. I'll leave."

"No stay," Rick told her. "Shane you need something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk about Carl," Shane told him. "Jewel need a minute alone with Rick."

Jewel stood. "It's about your son, I'm going to give you the privacy," she told Rick as she kissed him.

"Stay," Rick said. "Go ahead Shane. No secrets."

Shane sighed. "Look, I caught him and Summer arguing," he said.

"You said this was about Carl, now you said that Summer and him was arguing? This definitely involves me," Jewel said as she crossed her arms.

Shane sighed again. "It wasn't anything bad, he went to Summer to give her Daryl's gun. He told her something, she got angry. And, rightly so. He asked us not to say anything but he was out in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off," he told them.

Jewel looked at Shane. "He stole Daryl's gun? The walker, please…don't tell me," she said as she looked at Rick.

"The same walker that killed Dale?" Rick asked as he glanced at Jewel.

"That's the one," Shane answered truthfully.

"I'll have Lori talk to him," Rick told the other man.

"Look, man, I think- I think he wants to talk to his father," Shane implored him.

Jewel looked between the two men. She didn't like Shane but in this instance he was trying to do the right thing.

"Well, I need this Randall thing done already," Rick said.

"Man, that needs to wait, okay?" Shane told the other man.

"It's my call," Rick said firmly.

Shane looked at Jewel then at Rick. "How about I ride out with Daryl? Good for us to spend a little time together," he suggested.

Jewel tried not to laugh. "He'd be comin' back alone."

"Nah, I need you here," Rick said, silently agreeing with Jewel.

"Don't think I'll handle it right, huh?" Shane asked.

"Rick…look as much as it pains me to say this, but Shane's right. Carl needs you. I'll go out with Daryl, take Randal out," Jewel suggested. "You know with the two of us we aren't going to argue, and we will take care of it, the way we agreed."

Shane looked at her and nodded. "Come on Rick, you know, your son- he gave Summer the gun. He feels responsible for Dale's death but if you think you should get that back to Daryl, go ahead. Freeing that prisoner more important to you than Carl?" he asked.

"Shane," Jewel warned as she put her hand on Rick's shoulder. "We got this. Go take care of your son. Have Lori take over the coming and going list," she told him as she kissed him. "Hey Daryl, change of plans, I'm going with you to drop off the package."

Daryl looked up. "This have something' to do with Carl havin' my gun?"

Jewel looked at him. "Summer give it back to you?"

"She tried, I had her keep it," Daryl said.

"Yeah has something' to do with that. Finish getting the supplies in the car," Jewel ordered.

Rick's POV:

Rick climbed up on the loft. "Mom said you'd be here."

"Told her I would stand lookout. I got tired of helping around the house," Carl told him.

Rick held out Dale's gun. "This was Dales. Take it. What happened to Dale had nothing to do with you," he told him.

Carl looked at him. "He- he died, dad."

"Yeah," Rick said.

"Yeah," Carl said.

Rick sighed. "Feels like there's a lot of that going around. That's why I need you. No more kid stuff. I wish you could have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die. Mom. Shane. Jewel. Summer. Mitch. There's no way you can ever be ready for it. I try to be, but I can't. The best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead. That's why Jewel has everyone packing a bag, keeping it in the car. I wish I had something better to say, something- Something more profound. My father was good like that. But I'm tired, son. Please take it," Rick begged.

Carl took it and looked at him. "You left last night. Shane said you ran away."

Rick took a breath as he sighed. "No, Carl. I didn't run away. Jewel never grieved for her friend Jane or Luke. What happened last night with Dale, she couldn't stay and be around everyone. She needed to get away. I couldn't let her go alone. I told your mom…she agreed. We can't do this alone anymore. You know I wouldn't have ran away."

Carl nodded. "I know you care about Jewel…I should tell her I'm sorry. I mean….if it wasn't for me he'd still be here.

Rick hugged him. "No, Carl. It wasn't your fault. I told you that. And, I do care for Jewel. I love her. And she loves me. Which means she loves you. We have to live like it's our last day out here, because it may be. So are we good?"

Carl nodded. "We're good."

Jewel's POV:

Jewel held up her hand as she got near the barn and bent down.

T Dog looked at her. "Why did you stop? What's going on?"

Jewel looked up at the barn then back to the tracks. "Something's not right…." she said. "Go that way, don't muck up the trail."

"Is that a Dixon word?" T Dog asked as he went the way she told him. "Mind sharing what's going on?"

"Last time I came down here to check on Randal, and yes I've been making periodic trips just to peek in, I cleared the trail of all footsteps. It's a hunting trick to make other trackers' think that no one's been there but get to there prey and it's already gone," Jewel explained.

"And now there's tracks? Maybe someone else came down here?" T Dog suggested.

Jewel shook her head. "We've been keeping track of everyone….and there's two sets. Go check," she said.

"Lock's secure," T Dog said. "Yo, Randy. Governor called. You're off the hook," he said as he used the key. "Oh, hell no," he said.

Jewel turned and looked at T Dog and walked in. "The cuffs are still secured. There's no way he could slip out," she said as she walked out of the barn.

"Please tell me it's not one of our people that would do this," T Dog told her.

"One person," Jewel said as she shook her head. "They're back," she said as she saw two cars start coming up. "Make sure the three of them are alright. Go back on patrol, help them get the cars secured," she said as she started to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" T Dog called after her.

"Kill someone," she mumbled. "Let Rick and Daryl know what's going on," Jewel answered aloud. "Rick! Daryl! Need to see you now!"

"What's going on? I thought you were getting' the piece of shit for us to take," Daryl said.

Rick walked out. "Jewel? Where's Randal?"

"Better question is where's Shane?" Jewel asked her voice low. "T and I went to the barn, there were tracks, two sets, the door was secured from the outside, the cuffs were still secured but Randal was gone."

Daryl looked at her then at Rick. "Son of a Bitch."

"You don't think Shane would do something like that do you?" Rick asked.

Jewel looked at him. "Stop thinking' about the man you knew as your friend Rick. Think about the man that wants what you have, that's scared that you are going to take Lori back, the man who wants to be father to Carl, wants to be a leader of this group. The man who beat the living shit out of you and would have left you for dead," she told him.

"She's right Rick," Daryl said.

Rick took a breath. "Shit."


	48. Chapter 48

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 48**

**Author's Note: Woke up at 4 am again (actually 3:45) and debated on staying in bed til 5:45 when the alarm would have went off, or watching an episode of the Walking Dead, or kill Shane. Guess which one I picked! Review please.**

"_**The worst kinds of enemies are those who pretend to be your friends. Author Unknown."**_

Jewel looked over as Glenn kept laughing at Summer as they moved things into the car picked up. "Alright, what's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothin', not a darn thing," Summer said as she glared at him.

"It was kinda funny," Maggie agreed.

"No it wasn't, not at all!" Summer said as she got aggravated.

"Oh, this has to be good, what happened?" Carl asked.

Summer sighed. "Fine. We cleared out a garage, I found a box marked blankets….I yelled jackpot and opened the box and a kid walker popped out of the box."

"Walker in a box, get it?" Glenn asked laughing again.

Rick, Daryl and Carol all looked at her. "I'm sure it wasn't funny at the time, Summer but it is kind of funny now," Carol said as she tried not to laugh.

"No, not in the least. Who the hell puts a walker in a box and covers it with blankets?" Summer asked.

"Summer Grace language," Jewel warned.

"Were you scared?" Mitch asked concerned.

Glenn grinned. "Oh she jumped back. Far. And then she became ramboina on it and made the world safe!"

"It is kind of funny," Carl answered.

"Mom! You are so not laughin' at me. My own mother?" Summer asked.

Jewel had buried her head in Rick's shoulder and was chuckling. "I'm…I'm sorry and I'm sure it was scary at the time, and I'm glad you're alright….but…"

"But the image of a walker jumping out of a box with blankets going everywhere, it's just funny," Daryl said as he kissed the top of her head. "We love you."

"Not feelin' it, really not feelin' it," Summer told them. "Come on Mitch, let's see what other stuff we can find. Sophia! Come help."

Maggie looked up. "Rick…" she said as she pointed to where a figure was coming out of the woods.

"Here it comes," Jewel said as she saw Shane.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane yelled as he ran up.

"What happened?" Rick asked as he went up to the other man.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me," Shane told them. "He clocked me in the face," he explained.

Rick looked at Daryl and Jewel and gave a slight nod. "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house," Rick ordered. "Glenn, Daryl, come with us," he said.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun," Shane said.

"Just let him go," Lori said. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Jewel said.

"Don't go out there," Lori begged.

"Ya'll know what can happen," Maggie said.

"Get everybody back in the house," Jewel told them.

"Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick ordered.

" Let's go, back in the house," T Dog said.

Jewel turned around and bent down and put a knife in her boot then turned back to the group. "I'm going too, another set of eyes can't hurt," she said.

"Should stay, help with everyone," Shane said.

"I am helping with everyone," Jewel told him.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out," Shane explained. "I'm not sure how long," Shane told them. He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted," he told them.

"And armed," Rick pointed out.

"So are we," Shane told them.

"Can you track him?" Rick asked Jewel and Daryl.

" No, I don't see nothing," Daryl answered.

"You sure you went this way Shane? I mean it looks like you got hit pretty hard, sometimes that makes your sense of what really happened blurry," Jewel suggested.

"I'm not disoriented. Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way," Shane nodded in a direction. We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down," Shane told him. "Jewel you're the odd man..I mean woman out, you should just go on back."

"Nah, I'm good," Jewel told him. "You and Rick can't track, I can. Daryl and Glenn go search in one direction we go in the other one," she told him.

"Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet," Daryl said. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" he asked.

" I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you? Plus, your niece got the jump on me and she weighs a lot less then this kid," Shane pointed out.

"Alright, knock it off," Rick warned. "You and Glenn start heading up the right flank.  
>Me, Jewel and Shane'll take the left," he ordered as he shared a glance with Jewel. "Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there," he reminded them.<p>

"Keep an eye out for each other," Jewel added. She looked at Shane's face. "You alright? It looks like it's busted pretty bad." 

"She's right, it does look pretty bad," Rick told him.

"It's fine," Shane told them.

"Does this way feel right?" Rick asked as Jewel bent down and looked for tracks.

"Right as any," Shane told him.

"He snatched your gun huh?" Jewel asked as she exchanged a glance with Rick.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. It's my favorite piece too. Gonna wish he'd- Wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass," he told them.

Rick looked at him. "How's that possible? You say he got you with a rock?"

"That's what I said," Rick said as he motioned for Jewel to get beside him.

"Inside the shed?" Jewel asked. "'Cause that door was shut when T-Dog and I got there," she said.

"I saw that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof," Shane told them.

"So this is where you planned to do it?" Rick asked as he turned around and looked at Shane.

"It's a good place as any," Shane told him.

"At least have the balls to call this what it is- Murder," Rick told him.

"And, what's the plan for me Shane? You going to kill me too?" Jewel asked.

"You just wouldn't let him go off alone with me, so sorry Jewel. But don't worry, we'll have a little fun before I kill you," Shane said. "Throw down your weapons," Shane instructed.

"You are a piece of shit," Jewel told him as she threw her gun down and her knives as she glanced at Rick.

"Surprised that you did it with out a fight, maybe you are more sensible then I give you credit for," Shane told her. 

"You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone- - No me, no Randall No Jewel," Rick started to say.

"I want you to hush up," Shane told him.

"You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?"

"That's just it. It ain't no story. Jewel and I saw that prisoner shoot you down.  
>We ran after him. I snapped his neck," Shane explained. "We were headed back and we got surrounded by a couple walkers, Jewel got bit, I had to leave her."<p>

"Ass," Jewel said as she sat down. It looked like she was tying her boot. "So got this all figured out, huh Shane?"

"Pretty much. I actually like Summer, and I'm goin to feel bad that she lost you, but she has Daryl. She'll be alright. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori and Carl- They'll get over you.  
>They done it before. They just gonna have to," Shane said.<p>

"Why? Why now? I thought we worked this all out," Rick told him. "This is between us Shane. Not Jewel. Let her go."

"You know I can't do that Rick. She probably knew what was going to happen before I did. We tried to kill each other man. What you think? We just gonna forget about it all? We gonna ride off into the sunset together?" Shane told him.

"You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Have Carl call you daddy? Rape Jewel before you kill her? Then go back to Lori with a sad story and hope she takes you back to her bed. I know you. You won't be able to live with this," Rick told him.

Jewel palmed the knife from her boot and stood up and looked at him.

"What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am. Come on, man. Raise your gun," Shane told him.

"No, No, I will not," Rick told him. He noticed Jewel slowly moving in another direction. Shane was to focused on him to notice.

"What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. How long would it be until you got tired of Jewel and went back to Lori. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. You come back here and you just destroy everything! Lori was broken. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it. Raise your gun," Shane ordered.

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man. Watch my hand. Nice and easy. Easy does it," Rick told Shane as he kept an eye on Jewel. Now listen to me, Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm Together. Back to Lori. She's yours, I didn't take her away from you. I have Jewel. I love Jewel. Back to Carl. Put this all behind us," Rick told Shane.

"Where is she? Where is Jewel?" Shane asked.

"You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to give you all my weapons did you?" Jewel asked. "Put down the gun, Shane."

"No," Shane said as he raised the weapon and conked her on the side of the head with it causing her to fall.

"Jewel! Damn you for making me do this, was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me- not me! Not me!" Rick said as he rushed him.

"You're not going to do this, Rick you aren't man enough to do it," Shane hissed.

"But I am," Jewel said as she got up and rammed him in the back with her knife then stabbing him in his head. She went down to her knees. "I'm sorry….Rick….I…"

Rick kissed her and looked at her. "You did what you had to do. We both would have died," he said as he touched her face. "He got you pretty good."

Jewel nodded as she stood up and grabbed his arm so she wouldn't get dizzy. She looked over his shoulder. "Rick….please tell me I'm hallucinating that…." she said as she pointed.

Rick grabbed her arm. "No, I'm seeing it too. Come on!" he said as he pulled her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 49**

**Author's Note: I've rewritten the whole herd thing three times and decided alright this isn't working. Basically Summer has Carl, Sophia and Mitch. Jewel was with Hershel and Rick and the rest is the same. So something's are going to change and be evident because Jewel's there. No brooding Rick, not happening. And all that craziness after baby is born, he may be allowed one chapter but hey you have a teenage 'daughter' and son who just had traumatic experiences! Reviews make me happy!**

Mitch sat in the middle with Carl and Sophia as Summer drove. "Everyone's OK right?" Summer asked.

"We need to go back! Mom!" Sophia said.

"The plan…the plan was..the plan is to meet at the highway," Summer said.

"Do you think…they're all gone?" Mitch asked his voice quivering.

Summer glanced at Sophia and Carl. They had to be strong for him. No matter how scared they were, they were older, they needed to care for each other. "That's why we had a plan…."

Sophia glanced out the back window. "Is….that Daryl?"

Summer glanced in the rearview mirror and put down the window and waved her hand. She didn't want to make noise, she didn't know how far the walker's were.

Daryl pulled the motorcycle next to the truck. "Saw the weaving and I told Carol it had to be my unlicensed niece. Who you got with you?"

"Sophia, Carl and Mitch," Summer said.

"Mom!" Sophia said as she leaned out the window.

"Sophia!" Carol exclaimed.

"Follow me, you see anyone else?" Daryl asked.

"Saw Rick and mom….they set the barn on fire to give us all a chance, didn't see them leave," Summer said.

"Follow me, we're bound to pick up stragglers," Daryl said as he reached his hand through the window. "Let's go find the rest of the family," Daryl said as he squeezed his nieces hand.

Summer nodded as she rolled the window up. "Two found," she said.

"Dad will be heading to the highway," Carl said.

"They all will," Summer assured them.

"Why are we slowing down?" Mitch asked.

"Herd?" Sophia asked.

"No….Uncle Daryl's passing another car, I can't see who though," Summer said. She rolled down the window as the car slowed down to take the rear. "Glenn! Maggie!"

"Daryl said you were the child rescue wagon, thought we'd take the rear," Glenn teased.

"Be my guest," Summer said with a grin.

"Just don't expect her to stay straight, she's not the best driver in the world!" Carl teased.

"Excuse me, just because I hit two walkers and blew a couple stop signs," Summer said.

"Enough jabbing, let's go!" Daryl said. "A little exposed here to walkers!" he said as he hollered back.

"We picked up another car," Summer said after a few minutes later, as they pulled up to the highway.

Daryl parked his motorcycle as everyone followed suit.

Rick, Jewel and Hershel looked up from the highway. "Daryl!" Jewel said as she ran to them. "Carol!"

Summer got out of the truck. "Summer's taxi service," she said as she helped Sophia and Mitch out, Carl getting out from the other side. Summer hugged her mom.

"Dad!" Carl said as he hugged him.

"Don't I get one of those?" Lori asked getting out of the vehicle with T Dog and Beth.

"Daddy! Maggie!" Beth exclaimed as she ran to them.

Rick looked at Summer and hugged her. "Thank you."

"We're family," Summer said.

"Where did you find everyone?" Rick asked.

"Saw a car zigzagging and knew it either had to be the teen or the Asian. It was the teen, then I found the Asian, zigzagging. T brought up the rear," Daryl said as Rick grasped his shoulder.

"Good one," Glenn said.

"We knew the plan, we stuck to it," Summer said as she held Mitch close.

"Where's the rest of us? Shane? Andrea?" Lori asked.

Jewel and Rick glanced at each other. "Shane didn't make it," Jewel said.

"Andrea was with me for a while, I saw her go down," Carol said.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

Beth leaned against him. "They got her…took her right out of my arms daddy. Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV…it got swarmed, overtaken," Rick said. "You definitely saw Andrea go down?"

"They're were walkers' everywhere," Carol said as she held close to Sophia.

"But did you see her?" Jewel asked.

"No…" Carol admitted.

"I'm going to go back," Daryl said as he started to get on the bike.

"No," Rick said.

"We can't just leave her," Jewel said.

"We don't even know if she's there. She isn't, she's either there or somewhere else," Rick said as he held onto Jewel's waist.

"We're not even going to go look for her?" Daryl asked.

"There's walkers everywhere," Rick told them.

Jewel nodded. "He's right, we've got to keep moving. Get off the main road."

"Where do we go?" Summer asked.

"We'll have to find a place to stay for the night, somewhere off the main road, probably set up camp. Then make a plan in the morning," Jewel answered.

"Then we should head East," T suggested.

"We've got two three hours worth of day light at the best, we got gas but we should save it for during the day, scrounge more. Find somewhere off the main road for the night," Daryl said.

"Alright, let's go," Rick instructed.

Two Hours Later:

Carl looked around as they got out of the car. "Stay here? It's cold."

"We can build a fire, gather some wood for firewood," Summer said as Rick gave him his coat.

"Need some for arrows anyway, only got so many," Daryl said.

"Why don't we just keep pushing on for the night? We got gas for at least a couple days," Maggie suggested.

"We need a plan and travelin' in the dark without one isn't the way to go," Jewel said as she zipped up the coat on Mitch. "We left a car with some gas cans back at the farm, none of us could get to it, so we're done four? Plus ammo."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, get some more," Maggie told them.

"No, we're all staying' together. God forbid you go out there get stranded, or attacked. We'll stay the night here, then go with a plan," Rick told them. "I know it looks bad, we've been through hell, but we're together. And if Jewel hadn't had the foresight to think about keeping bags in the car and gas, we'd be a lot worse off. We found each other, we had a plan, we stuck to it. We're going to do that from now on, and we stay together," Rick said. "We'll find some place to honker down for the winter, we may have to move but there's got to be some place safe out there."

"We thought the farm was safe," Beth said.

"We fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe. We won't make that mistake again," Hershel assured his daughter.

"How long Rick? The walkers' are migrating or something…." Glenn said.

"We'll make camp here, get a plan and get on the road at day break," Jewel said calmly.

"Does this feel right to you? Does this feel right to you? What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's? You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Glenn said.

Jewel and Rick glanced at each other.

"How's that possible?" Maggie asked.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori questioned.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to. And then the herd got him, we're all infected," Rick told them.

"What?" Carol asked.

" At the CDC, Jenner told me whatever it is, we all carry it," Rick said.

"And you never said anything?" Glenn asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

" You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

" How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that moment was," Rick said.

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone," Glenn told him.

"Back off, Glenn. I knew too," Jewel said.

"Mom?" Summer asked.

"Rick told me at the farm house, right after Carl was shot. But I had my suspicions. The threat at the barn was immediate, Glenn. You told us because there was something that could possibly be done. This…this is nothing we could control. We thought it best not to tell everyone," Jewel said.

Jewel watched Rick walked down away from everyone. "Let's start building camp," she told them as she walked down. "Hey…you aren't allowed to pull away from me you know that right?"

Rick nodded as he kissed her.

"We do this together. I have to tell Lori….about Shane," Jewel told him. "It's on me…."she told him.

"I can tell her," Rick told her.

"No….it's on me, I did it," Jewel informed him as Lori came down.

"Can I help with anything? It's not fair the two of you do everything…" Lori said.

Jewel looked at Lori. "There's something' I need to tell you. I killed Shane. He was going to kill Rick then rape me then kill me." 

"What? No…you must be mistaken. Rick….she's wrong right?" Lori asked.

Rick shook his head. "He killed Randall to get me into the woods. He planned it. Jewel insisted on coming with us, even though we both knew what he was planning. I gave him every chance, and he kept leading us further out. He made Jewel throw down her weapons. He pushed me and I let him. I knew what he was doing, what he was up to, but I kept going. I even tried to tell him we could forget about it. After all he did, I was still trying to be a better man. See that mark on Jewel's head, that's where Shane went after her with his gun handle."

Lori started to step back. "There had to be something you both could have done."

"We did….I had a knife in my palm and I killed him before he killed Rick. I'm sorry Lori….be mad at me, cuss me out, push me, but the fact remains the same, we're still here for you and that baby. But I did what had to be done to keep us safe," Jewel told her.

"It's not on her, Lori, I would have been dead otherwise," Rick said as Lori walked away devastated.

"She loved him…." Jewel said as she kissed him.

"Yeah," Rick answered. "You mind going overseeing the setting up of camp? I just need a minute or two."

"Alright, but you pull away, I push back," Jewel warned him as she kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Rick said as he squeezed her hand.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 50**

**Author's Note: Just finished season 4! GO RICK GO! PSYCHO Lizzie! I got things planned out for Jewel and Summer, not telling, nope, gonna have to stick around to find out. Mean huh? Yep! Some of you know bits and pieces. So bribe me with Michonne's candy and I MAY tell you! **

**Jewel is losing the Dixon temper here! And, everyone (but Rick and the kids) are getting her wrath. Even big brother. Review please.**

Jewel glanced over at Rick who was patrolling the area again. Summer curled up in the blanket by the fire with Mitch on her lap who was asleep.

"You going to go talk with him?" Summer asked.

"He needs some time," Jewel said.

"Or are you letting' him pull away so you have an excuse?" Summer asked quietly.

"Summer, that's not what I'm doin'. I swear to you," Jewel told her daughter.

"Alright, but I'm watchin' you," Summer warned.

"Oh you are, are you?" Jewel asked as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you kiddo," she told her daughter as she looked around the group.

Carol was sitting around the fire by Daryl. "We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down," she told him.

"No, Rick's done all right by me," Daryl told her. "Jewel knew too."

"She only kept it from you because he asked her too. You're his henchman and I'm a burden, Sophia and Mitch too. You deserve better," Carol told him.

Daryl poked at the fire. "You don't know my sister if you think she'd keep anything from anyone just because they asked. What do you want?" he asked.

"A man of honor," Carol told him.

"Rick has honor," Daryl told her.

"I think we should take our chances. Take Mitch and Sophia, maybe Summer too," Carol said.

Jewel stood up and walked over. "You want to take your chances Carol? You want to take Sophia out there?" she asked as she threw her keys at her. "Go right ahead, but don't even think about suggesting taking Summer and Mitch. This goes for all of you, mostly for the Atlanta group. First person you look to is Rick, I don't hear any of you comin' up with any suggestions, or putting up ideas. But you sure do blame Rick for the first thing that goes wrong! The CDC? Who got the blame for that but we all agreed to it? Daryl you were the first one to point the finger. And Lori, do you have an original thought in your head? First it was let's do what Shane says, then as soon as Rick comes back, it's let's do what he says. Have you put out one suggestion? No. Hell, the only reason Daryl, Summer, Merle and me was let in this group was we could hunt, otherwise Shane would have thrown us all out on our collective asses. But you know what? We'd still be alive, and most of you would be walker bait. The only ones who would have half of a chance to be alive was Glenn and T. We've suffered our losses, every single one of us. Merle, Jaqui, Patricia, Otis, Jimmy, Andrea, Dale, Jim, Ed, Kaden, Luke, Amy, and even Shane. Yes, I killed Shane, I killed Rick's best friend. I'm going to have to live with that every single day of my life…but it was either him or Rick. He led us out there….to kill us. I went out there knowing what he was up too. The Atlanta group elected me as second, I didn't want it, I don't want it, but you know what YOU all agreed to it. Maggie, Herschel and Beth, you didn't have a say and that's not right. Right now though, if any of you want to go, there's the damn road, Carol has my keys, you take what's in the car. I'm going to take a walk around the perimeter, and when I get back, if you want to be gone, I expect you to be gone, if you're still here, then I don't want to hear another word about it," she said as she grabbed her gun.

Summer glanced at Daryl. "Well, congratulations Carol, you just brought out the sleeping bear known as "Mom's temper." We try to feed her to be quiet," Summer said as she rocked Mitch.

Daryl glanced around. "Anyone going? Cause she's dead serious," he warned them.

Rick's POV:

Rick watched as Jewel walked around the perimeter two times, and he couldn't help but notice that she stayed away from him. He walked up to her the third time. "You know how you told me I couldn't pull away, same goes for you."

Jewel glared at him as she continued walking. "I'm not pulling away, I'm pissed. Two different things."

Rick matched her step. "Actually no they aren't. You pull away when you get angry, it's a Dixon trait. I've noticed it. You get mad and you lash out. I get mad and I pull away. Neither one of us can do that, not if we want to make this work," he said as he pulled her to a stop. "Look at me."

Jewel looked at him. "Rick…."

"Don't…I don't blame you for Shane. It was either me or him, and I would have done it to save you, save myself," Rick said as he kissed her.

"Lori blames me," Jewel said quietly. "She's alone….pregnant….I know what that is like. The only difference is we're in the middle of the end of the world."

Rick kissed her. "Hey…what happened to we'll be there for Lori together?"

"Shane was around?" Jewel asked.

Rick touched her face. "Remember what I told you when you were still fighting this? That I wouldn't have started this if I didn't mean it?"

"Yeah…." Jewel answered.

"I wouldn't have. Yes Shane's dead, yes Lori's pregnant, but the only thing that changes is that we're all there for the baby," Rick said as he kissed her. "So you think any of them are going to leave?"

Jewel smirked. "You heard that huh?"

"I think the walkers' in the next county heard that," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"Let me guess? Turned you on huh?" Jewel asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Rick admitted. "Sorry, you look so sweet and innocent, soft spoken, helpful, but then you get all rialed up and this whole new person comes out. She's kind of scary and sexy," he told her as he kissed her.

Jewel laughed. "Well we may be in tight quarters' for a while, so just remember my big brother is around," she said as she touched his face. "Hey….I need to ask you something."

"What? You know you can ask me anything," Rick told her.

"Today…running from the farm. If anything happens to Daryl or me….I need to know you'll take care of Summer. I just got to hear it Rick," Jewel pleaded.

"You know I would. I will. It goes without saying," Rick told her as he kissed her. "Just like you would with Carl, just like we are doing with Mitch. She'd be my daughter."

Jewel nodded as she kissed him. "Thank you….we should get back…"

"Or we could let them stew," Rick said as he kissed her again.

**And that ends Season 2. Next few chapters will be not in our regularly scheduled program as we are going to do a few chapters while they are on the run and a couple Merle centric chapters to introduce some OC's (One whose staying one whose going byby real quick) and show him when he gets to Woodburry. And I get to play with the governor! Yeah….I think I'd like to kill him but…that's no fun.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 51**

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving (for those who are in the United States) I watched Season Five Episode 1. Carl have you ever heard of locking a car door? And I discovered that I don't have episode 3 DVR'd. SO…I'm going to try and get it on demand tomorrow! Damn these people get crazier. Seriously, walkers are a walk in the park! Since Carol didn't lose Sophia, I think she would need a wake up call to get the way she is. Momma Jewel to give it to her! Reviews make me motivated? I'm not going to do every month on the run, but I'm thinking month two should be December and I want to do that one, in the next chapter or the chapter after. May skip after that to month five or six. Of course we're going to go visit Merle at some point.**

**So this is month One (not all time frames are mentioned)**

"_**We're not teammates. We're friends. We're family. We're brothers. It's always going to stay that way-Glen Davis"**_

Jewel turned just in time to see Sophia freeze and walkers' coming close to her. "SOPHIA! Use the bat!" Jewel screamed as she used her knife to take out the eye of the walker coming close to her.

"Sophia!" Summer screamed to get the girls attention. "Run," the teen told the younger girl as she stepped in front of her and fired her bow.

"Summer!" Beth yelled as she ran up and killed the walker and put an ax in it's head.

Daryl stood at the doorway of the building as Maggie, Hershel, Rick and Glenn came out. "Clear," he called.

"This side of the streets clear," Rick called as he looked at Jewel. This was the second time in a matters of day that Sophia had froze. Carl, Summer, Beth and even seven year old Mitch did there part, but Sophia would freeze when a walker came close. The first time it had endangered T and Beth who had ran to get the young girl. Now it was Summer and Beth. And it didn't seem that Carol even noticed, just coddled the child. Rick knew that he was going to have to talk to her.

"This side of the street is clear," Jewel said with T Dog and Lori. Jewel shook her head as she watched Carol hug Sophia telling her it was alright. She glanced back at Daryl. Daryl knew that she was losing her patience with Carol, and he didn't blame her.

"Are we staying here the night?" Glenn asked.

Rick nodded. "It's noon, we got day light to scrounge gas and food. Just need a place for the night."

Summer gave a small grin as she turned to the library. "The library is safe…and we can clear it out."

Daryl shook his head. "You do not see a library, it is a figment of your imagination," he told his niece.

"No, there it is," Mitch said as he pointed.

Summer grinned. "That's my buddy!"

"We could use some books about C sections and helping with births," Beth suggested.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "I've never done a C section, never saw one done before, Carol and I could use some books about it, even though Hershel is teaching us."

"We could use some maps too," Maggie said.

"And comic books," Carl told him.

Rick tried not to smile. "I guess we're cleaning out a library," he told them. "Let's do this smart, Daryl, Glenn, Beth and Summer, clear it out, row by row. Let's not have any surprises. Lori, you stay with Sophia, Carl and Mitch, keep an eye out for T while he's getting gas from the cars. Hershel and Maggie we've already cleaned out the pharmacy, go see what supplies you can get. Jewel, Carol and I will go to the food bank we saw on the way in. It looked like it hadn't been touched, or if it had, it still may have some things in it. Need someone to volunteer to be guard tonight, Daryl, Jewel, Glenn, Maggie and I have done it since we've been on the run. Some one else needs to do it. The library has windows on the 2nd floor, we'll barricade the doors. Summer, find the plans to the library, identify all the doors," he instructed.

"Got it," Summer answered.

"We'll barricade the windows, and have a guard by one of them. That way no one needs to be outside. So volunteers?" Rick asked.

"I can do it, Rick, I don't mind," Jewel said.

"No. You and Glenn have taken the last two towns. I took the two before with Maggie. And all four of us plus Daryl took the hotel a week ago. Carol you and Hershel are on duty tonight," he asked.

"Not a problem," Hershel answered.

"I've got Sophia," Carol said.

T looked at her. "Don't use that single parent bull, Carol. We all take care of each other. I'll take guard duty, Rick."

"No, Carol's doing it," Rick said. "Now everyone's got there jobs, let's go. We'll be back by five. Hopefully with something other then fruit cocktail. Let's plan on all of us being settled in before night fall."

"We going to stay for a couple days?" Lori asked.

"We'll see how tonight goes. If it's safe we can stay for a couple days, we all could use some down time. We need to decide our next move anyway, at least need to find some where we can dig in for a week or so, away from the migration patterns. We got a snow storm coming, temps are dropping. Hoping that we can find somewhere away from migration for a week or so," Rick answered. "Carl, keep an eye on everyone for us, alright?"

"Yes dad," Carl answered.

"Carol in the front seat with me," Rick said as he glanced at Jewel who grabbed her knives.

"Sophia listen and stay out of sight of walkers," Carol warned the girl.

Rick kissed Jewel. "We're going to talk to her," he assured her as she got in the back seat.

Summer's POV:

Daryl nodded as Glenn, Beth, Summer and him walked into the library. "Summer with me, Beth with Glenn. Each row, up and down meeting on the ends. Summer, where would they keep local maps?"

"Some old libraries like this have map rooms, hopefully they didn't all go to digital," Summer responded.

"We should be able to find some, on walls. I worked in a library like this one summer, they always had hard copies, in the offices," Beth said.

Glenn sighed. "Offices always means walkers'," he pointed out. "Might as well clear those first and just get it out of the way."

"That's where they would keep the maps of the library in there too," Summer said.

"Well, let's go little Miss Bookworm," Daryl said.

"Do you think Rick is going to talk to Carol about Sophia?" Beth asked.

"He has too, it's endangering us all at this point," Glenn answered. "Though I would think it would come better if it came from you Daryl."

Daryl glanced at him. "Why?" he asked gruffly.

"Cause Carol likes you?" Summer answered.

"She'd do anything' you say," Beth said.

"Enough of this damn romance novel, let's stay on track," Daryl said as he stopped at the office door. "Go be rude to some Walkers' Summer."

Summer slammed her hand on the door. "Hello in there? Sorry, I may have a few over due books! You know with this ending of the world and stuff, I didn't have a chance to return my books. They were for school anyway," she said as she pounded on the door again. "Come on bastards."

"Five, four, three…" Glenn started to count as they started hearing moans from the office.

Beth laughed. "Think you got there attention on the overdue books thing."

"Sounds like three…." Summer said.

Glenn nodded as he turned the knob on the door and let it open and jumped back as the walkers looked up. "Four. One for each of us," Glenn said as he took them down.

"Now that was just being greedy," Summer said as Glenn killed them all.

"We should check the bathrooms too," Beth suggested.

Daryl nodded. "Let's throw these over the steps, so we can drag them down later," he instructed.

Jewel's and Rick's POV:

Carol looked at Rick as he drove the car. "Why did you bring me? This is usually something you and Jewel do, or Maggie and Glenn."

Rick glanced in the rear view mirror at Jewel before responding. "That's why I'm bringing you Carol. We all have things that we need to learn to do out here to survive. Everyone needs to be flexible. I know that some of us are going to be better then others."

"I'm pulling my weight," Carol started to protest.

Jewel leaned up from the back seat. "You are getting better, Carol. We're not saying that. But, Sophia….this is the second time she's frozen when a Walker got close. And this is the second time that other people have risked there lives to rescue her."

"She's just a little girl, doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She's not like Summer," Carol told her.

Jewel looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean Carol? Not like Summer?"

Rick sighed as he looked at Carol. "Carol, I understand that you want to keep Sophia a little girl as long as you can. I want to keep Carl a kid as long as I can. We want Mitch to be a little boy. But out here, we can't. We are always goin' to protect the younger ones, we always try to keep them with us. But sometimes that's not goin' to be enough. Sophia had a walker right there, she had a bat. She froze. When she froze, Summer and Beth both got distracted and went after her. Summer almost had a walker get her shoulder, and if it wasn't for Beth, we would have lost her. This is the second time Beth has been put in danger cause of it. It can't happen again, Carol. She can't freeze. I don't expect her or Mitch to be able to fight as well as Summer or Beth. Carl can shoot, and I still expect him to stay by us. We'll always keep the children surrounded by us, but she needs to step up. I know it sounds harsh Carol, but we can't let it happen again. She's going to get one of us killed, I don't want that. I don't want her to die either. Summer's going to give her knife lessons, you're getting good at it too. This isn't up for discussion."

Carol looked back at Jewel. "Are you up to this? You told me to leave."

"You are the one who wanted to leave, don't even start," Jewel told her.

"Carol, if you want to leave, you can. But don't blame anyone else," Rick said as he pulled up. "Let's be aware of our surroundings."

That evening:

"Pass the pork rinds, lil' sister," Daryl told her.

"No, you want first dibs, you go on food runs the next time," Jewel told him as she leaned against Rick.

"How'd it go today? With Carol?" Lori asked as she ate some pork and beans.

"She argued, threw out blames, then got quiet," Rick told her as he ran his hand down Jewel's arm.

"Where's the chocolate bars?" Jewel asked. "Summer! Did you steal the Reeses?"

"Shh…it is a library," Summer giggled from the second floor. "I'm sharing with Carl, Mitch and Sophia."

"Thief!" Jewel yelled up at her.

"And proud of it!" Summer yelled back.

"We should try and clear out the Urgent care tomorrow," Jewel suggested.

"You think that's such a good idea?" T asked.

"We need medical supplies, they always have things hidden," Jewel told him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 52**

**Author's Note: I've had a lot of concern that this is going to turn into a Carol/Daryl pairing. When I started writing this, I had just started season 1 and I felt sorry for Carol and was playing the whole Carol flirtation thing with Daryl. I hadn't made a decision. But with the whole thing with Karen and David then the girls, I kinda lost interest in Carol. That's why I made her the way she was in the last chapter. Without the death of Sophia, she's not going to be the same person, well it may take her more. And, all I could think of when Daryl was with Beth was EEK, she's your nieces age! I planned on introducing a female OC who was a friend of Jewel's in Woodbury, but she's coming into play earlier. So this is going to add another chapter to the eight months on the run. She may or may not get with Daryl. Please don't hate me for you Carol and Daryl lovers! Some things just don't work in when I write that worked in my head. Trust me please!**

**OC's:**

**Mariah Jacobson-Keri Russell**

**Jane-Viola Davis**

_Jewel looked up from the computer at the clinic. "You must be Mariah, Jane said you were startin' today," she said as she stood up. "I'm Jewel Dixon."_

_Mariah smiled as she extended her hand. "Mariah Jacobson Everyone calls me Mar."_

"_Not from Georgia huh?" Jewel asked as she noticed the shorter woman's accent. "Let me show you where you can put your stuff"_

_Mariah laughed. "No, originally from Boston," she said as she followed Jewel. "Jane didn't tell you anything about me?"_

"_Thing you need to know about Jane is that she doesn't gossip. You tell what you want other people to know. Jane isn't goin to tell me anything 'bout you that you don't want me to know," Jewel said. "So this is your locker."_

_Mariah smiled as she opened the locker. "Alright, so I went through a very messy divorce, my ex is a doctor and he works at the hospital in Boston. I needed to get away, start my own life. I have a five year old son named Peter, I'll have him during the year, John will have him during the summer. I moved here two months ago, didn't have a job, didn't have an apartment. I literally just threw an arrow at a map, and got into my car. I literally got my nursing license from Atlanta a month ago and started applying everywhere. Jane called me last week, interviewed me and here I am."_

_Jewel leaned against the table and watched the woman. Mariah had long curly brown hair and stood at five foot five. "She probably had hired you in her mind before she even met you. She's a sucker for single parents," she told her as she opened up her own locker and showed her a picture of herself, Merle, Daryl and Summer. "That's my daughter Summer, she's 13. My brother's Merle and Daryl. I think that's the only picture I have of the four of us."_

"_You must have had her when you were what? Twelve?" Mariah asked._

"_Fifteen, what you aren't much older then me," Jewel told her._

"_I'm thirty three," Mariah answered. "What's your specialty?"_

"_Emergency medicine, yours?" Jewel asked._

"_Pediatric nursing," Mariah answered._

"_You'll be snapped up from any of the hospitals here in no time," Jewel told her. _

"_She better not be, we've been lookin' for a good pediatric nurse here," Jane said as she hugged Mariah then Jewel. "I take it that this one's takin' care of you?" _

"_Very much so," Mariah answered. _

"_So you and Peter's comin' over for dinner tonight, no arguments," Jane said._

"_I wouldn't argue," Jewel told the other woman._

Jewel held up her hand outside the Urgent Care and bent down. "This is blood, not walker blood and it's fresh," she told Daryl, Rick and Glenn.

"Should we abandon this?" Glenn asked.

"No, if someone's injured, we need to help," Jewel said as she stood up.

Daryl glanced at the three of them. "We don't know how bad," he said.

"And we don't know how many," Glenn added.

"One set of tracks," Jewel pointed out. "So we go in ready for anything. If you want to go, go, meet back at the library," Jewel said as she started up the stairs.

"Hold on, we do this smart Jewel. Glenn and Daryl in the back door, you and me in the front," Rick told her. "Count of ten."

Glenn and Daryl nodded as they went out to the back. "Ready," Daryl said when he got into position.

Rick nodded as he counted in his head and kicked in the door as Daryl did the same thing in the back door. "One dead walker," Rick said.

"Put it down!" Daryl yelled from the back.

Jewel held out her weapon and went with Rick to the back. A woman with hair down in her face and obviously favoring her left hand was holding a gun on Daryl and Glenn. "Hey…easy, we can help. I'm putting down my gun…look at me sweetie," Jewel said as she put down her gun.

"Jewel…." Rick said in a warning voice.

"Look at her Rick, she's no threat. And the three of you got me covered," Jewel said.

The woman looked up at her as she struggled holding the gun up. "Jewel…." she whispered.

"Mariah…Mar?" Jewel asked as she ran to the woman and moved her hair out of her face. "Are you bit? Scratched?"

"No…shot…" Mariah answered. "Is…it really you?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me the gun Mar…we're going to help," Jewel said as she took the gun out of her hand and handed it to Rick.

"You know her?" Glenn asked as Rick took it.

"Yeah, she worked at the clinic with Jane and me," Jewel stated as she helped her sit down.

"Glenn you and Daryl go stand guard," Rick said as he checked the gun. "One bullet…"

Daryl nodded. "Call if you need it," he said as he looked down at her.

"Rick, Mariah, Mariah, Rick," she introduced. "What happened? How are you here?" Jewel asked.

"Jane…she called me…told me not to come in….wanted me to find you….but she couldn't…get you back on the phone…I went to the house…you were gone," Mariah told her as she grimaced.

"Jane's good at that. Peter?" Jewel asked. "Rick, hand me bandages. Were you with a group?"

"I had just sent him out….to his dads in Boston two weeks before. I tried to call…" Mariah explained.

Jewel touched her head. "She's burning up. Mar…I need you to stay with me. When did this happen?"

"Glenn!" Rick yelled as he stood up. "I'll look in the back for medicine."

"What's up Rick?" Glenn asked.

"Go back to the library, get Hershel," Rick instructed.

"Got it," Glenn said.

"Summer? Merle? Daryl…he was here right?" Mar asked.

"Yeah. Summer's with us, Merle…we lost him in Atlanta. So how did you get here? How did you get shot?" Jewel asked.

"Was…with a group….bout thirty men….they…they were bad…" Mariah answered as she grimaced.

Rick and Jewel exchanged glances. "One of those men named Randall?" Rick asked.

"Yeah….he went out with a few people…never came back…." Mariah said. "Wasn't sad to see Tony and Dave not to..come back," she said. "Guess you…ran into them?"

"Yeah, we had a run in with Tony and Dave in a bar," Jewel answered. "How…did you get away? Did they…" Jewel asked as she looked at Rick.

"Yeah…" Mariah answered. "I…they…all slept at the same time…I escaped with two other women…they got attacked by walkers…I kept moving…one of the assholes…followed me…shot me, used my next to…last bullet on him."

Rick gave her some water. "Easy."

"Just us," Glenn said as he came in with Herschel.

"Mariah this is Hershel he's going to help me with him. Keep talkin' with me alright?" Jewel asked as she helped her sit up.

"It's nice to meet you, Mariah, I hate that it's under these circumstances," Hershel told her. "Nice to see that old friends can reunite even under the circumstances. Rick going to need you to take one of Jewel's knives and disenfect it over a fire."

"Got it," Rick said as he squeezed Jewel's hand.

"You…got a good group huh?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah…I got lucky. Good people. Met most of them in Atlanta. We met Hershel at his farm, Rick's son was shot, Hershel saved him," Jewel told her.

"Glenn get me some of those bandages," Hershel instructed as Rick brought him the knife. "Mariah, this is going to hurt."

"It hurts…now," Mariah told him.

"Rick, Jewel gonna need you to hold her. We need to do something so she don't scream, can't attract walkers'," Hershel told Jewel.

Jewel nodded. "Rick hold her," she said as she opened the back door. "Daryl give me your rag."

Daryl nodded as he handed it to her. "How's she doing?"

"Not good," Jewel answered as she went back inside. "Mar…it'll be over soon. Alright?" she assured her as she put the rag in her mouth.

"Rick hold on to her. Jewel get clean bandages ready for me," Hershel instructed.

Rick nodded as held onto her and Hershel started to work.

_Summer grinned as she threw a ball at Peter. "You're pretty good at catchin!"_

_The five year old giggled as he caught it again._

"_Is Jane always adoptin' us strays?" Mar asked as she sat on the porch._

"_Are you dogs? I can say that bout this one's oldest brother, he's worse then a dog," Jane said as she gave them more sweet ice tea._

"_Yeah, Merle's not allowed past the driveway," Jewel said as she laughed. "You find a place yet?"_

"_Yeah, my parents gave me money and helped me out when I moved out here. They knew John wasn't gonna help….and that I needed to go," Mariah answered. "He hit me, when he started on Peter, I knew that I needed to go."_

_Jewel glanced at Jane then at her. "They let John have shared custody?" Jane asked._

"_His uncle's a muckety muck in the court system in Boston. I'm glad that I got to take him out of state. My brother is there, won't let nothing' happen," Mariah said._

"_Well good thing we got all winter to worry bout that," Jewel said. "Jane watches her strays like a hawk," she teased the other woman._

Carol looked at Rick as Daryl helped Hershel helped Mariah up to the office with a couch in the library. "You brought her back here without askin' us?" Carol asked. "She's a stranger."

Jewel glanced at Summer. "Summer go sit with her, we don't want her alone," she instructed.

"See, you don't want her alone, you don't trust her either," Carol said.

Jewel looked at her. "She's almost near death, Carol. This isn't up for discussion, she's not a threat."

"She was with the group Randal was in," Lori reminded her.

Jewel turned and looked at her. "They raped her, they chased her, and they shot her. Why are we even discussin this?"

Rick glanced at the two other women. "She's staying. Jewel and Daryl both know her, we found her with one bullet in her gun. One bullet. She was almost near death. Glenn, Maggie what's your vote?"

"She's staying," Maggie said.

Glenn nodded. "She needs us."

"What skill does she have?" Lori asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jewel hissed. "She's a pediatric nurse, you are pregnant," Jewel reminded her.

"No one can survive out there alone," T said.

Rick nodded. "It's decided. We'll stay here til she gets stronger, then we decide our next move. Jewel go sit with her, I'll be up in a bit," he said as he kissed her. He watched her go upstairs. "What is wrong with the two of you? Carol, Summer said that you wouldn't let Sophia handle knives today. I thought we discussed this."

"She's my daughter," Carol told him.

"And it's our lives," Rick said as he left the two women.

TBC (I really hope you like Mariah!)


	53. Chapter 53

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 53**

**Author's Note: So adding Mariah just detoured my original plan of doing only three or four chapters' of them on the run. May only be one or two more. Plus a couple of Merle chapters'. Stick with me! Review please.**

Jewel put the rag in the water and rung it out and put it on the other woman's head. She glanced down at the injured woman's good hand that was tied to the table next to the couch. "I'm sorry Mar….this has to be done. I'm sorry that this happened to you, sweetheart."

Daryl leaned on the wall. "She has to be tied down, Jewel's. You know that."

"I know…don't have to like it do I?" Jewel asked.

"Don't like it either, but if she turns," Daryl said.

"She's not gonna die, Daryl, she can't," Jewel said as she rung out the rag again.

Both looked over at the door as it opened and Rick came in. "How is she?"

"Still fighting…." Jewel answered.

Rick nodded. "Maggie and Glenn went to the pharmacy, got these. Just in case," he said as he handed Jewel the morning after pills.

"Whose on guard?" Daryl asked.

"Summer and T. They volunteered," Rick said.

"Goin' to check on perimeter, let me know if something' changes," Daryl said as he kissed the top of Jewel's head and walked out.

Rick rubbed Jewel's shoulders. "She seems to be a fighter."

"She is…." Jewel said. "I can't imagine….her not knowin' if her son is alive or dead. That's hell in it's own way."

"Yeah it is," Rick said as he kissed her.

"Glenn brought her bag back from the clinic?" Jewel asked as she kissed him back.

Rick nodded. "A couple hammers, a blade from what looks like an ice skate, a surgical blade attached to a screwdriver. Not the most effective things, but definitely been used. Some clothes, and this," he said as he handed her a picture of Jewel, Mariah and Jane. "So that's the famous Jane huh?"

"Yeah…" Jewel answered as she smiled softly. "Carol and Lori…they aren't happy about you bringing her back."

"They aren't happy about a lot of things," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"Why did you?" Jewel asked as she looked at him.

Rick ran his hand down her back. "It's just like you said. We couldn't leave her. We have to make hard calls sometimes, but some decisions are easy. This one was," he told her as he kissed her.

Jewel smiled as she ran her hand down his face. "Thank you," she said as she kissed him.

"I…must be hallucinating because…the Jewel I know….wouldn't be kissin' someone, she swore off…relationships," Mariah said, her voice being horse.

Jewel laughed as she squeezed Mariah's hand. "Rick can you pour me some water for her. Hey if you haven't heard it's the end of the world, I decided to break some of my own rules. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell….want to tell me why I'm tied to the bed?" Mariah asked.

Rick gave Jewel the water. "Precaution. We didn't know if you were going to make it. With you running the fever, we needed to be safe against you turning," Rick explained.

"I wasn't bit or scratched," Mariah answered as Jewel helped her take the water.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "It doesn't matter Mar…we're all infected. No matter how we die, we come back as one of those things. Head shots are the only way to stop it. Guess you figured that out."

Mariah nodded. "Your bedside manner needs work, Jewel."

"How much do you remember about us finding you?" Rick asked.

"Your name is Rick? And a white haired older guy took a bullet out of my side?" Mariah answered.

"Herschel. He'll want to know that you are awake. You alright for a bit while I go get him?" Rick asked Jewel as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, check on Summer for me?" Jewel asked.

Rick nodded as he kissed her softly. "Got it, I won't be long," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright Jewelbug…spill," Mariah said as she looked at her and used the other woman's nickname.

"Long story, Marcat," Jewel said as she untied the other woman. "I have these….you don't have to take them but…" she said as she held up the morning after pills.

"First pharmacy I came too…I got some, took them," Mariah said as she tried to sit up.

"Easy," Jewel told her.

"Jane would be proud of you….she'd be laughing at you….but she'd be proud. The two of you love each other, it's obvious. So, spill. Let's forget that I'm shot….or we're in the middle of the ending of the world, and dead people want to eat us. Tell me about this Rick. I mean, has he passed Merle and Daryl's tests?" Mar asked as she drank some water. "Wait…you said you lost Merle…I'm sorry."

"He went on a run with some of the group, and he got high. Was endangering them….they found Rick in Atlanta…he was a Sheriff, he handcuffed Merle to the roof. The key got dropped…Daryl, Rick and Glenn went back for him….only thing they found was his hand. The SOB cut off his own hand," Jewel told her as she brushed the other woman's hair out of the way.

"So, you fall in love with the Sheriff as a thank you for leavin' Merle?" Mariah asked with a faint smile.

"Not as simple as that. You should know, Rick's wife is part of the group and pregnant with another man's child," Jewel told her.

"Wife?" Mariah asked.

"They were separated before all this, he had moved out of the house, he had met with a divorce lawyer, then he got shot in the line of duty. He woke up in the hospital determined to find his son Carl and in a way Lori. Trust me, I tried to give him back to Lori when I realized I was falling for him," Jewel told her.

"Oh that's a good one…." Mariah said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Rick not so much. We need to talk about…what happened with you and the other group," Jewel said softly. "I know you don't want to, you just want forget, but trust me when I say that only eats you up inside," she told her friend as a knock came on the door. "Come in Hershel."

"Daddy sent me, thought it would be easier for her with a female," Maggie said as she came in. "Maggie Greene," she told the woman.

"Mariah Jacobson," the woman answered. "How many do you have in the group?" she asked as she grimaced as Maggie and Jewel helped her sit up to check the wound.

"Sorry," Maggie said.

"Fourteen and half of us," Jewel answered. "Fifteen and half, counting you."

"Jewel….I'm not part of the group. I'm real grateful for you helping me, a friendly face is rare treat but I don't want to impose. Plus other members of the group may not look friendly at it," Mariah told her.

Maggie looked at Jewel. "No one makes it alone anymore Mariah. Daddy and Rick made the decision to bring you back here to the clinic, Jewel didn't ask. It was kind of a given that you were staying with us. Our group isn't like the one you were with."

"I can tell that," Mariah answered.

"I'll send Daryl in here to guard you," Jewel teased.

"When you get a little stronger, we'll help you downstairs to meet everyone," Maggie said.

"Thanks," Mariah answered.

Two Days Later:

Daryl looked over a map with Rick and T Dog. Jewel and Summer were opening cans of soup as they heard the door upstairs open.

Mariah walked out of the office as she held onto the wall. "You weren't kidding when you said we were in a library. Let me guess, Summer picked the hiding spot."

Summer laughed. "That would be me."

"What are you doing up?" Jewel asked. "One of you go and help her downstairs," she told the three men.

Daryl went upstairs and grabbed hold of her. "Shouldn't be up yet."

"I'm fine, Daryl, if I stayed up there any more I'd go insane," Mariah said. "I know that you're all postponing leaving until I'm stronger. Can't get stronger if I don't get up," Mariah said as Daryl put her in a chair.

"We were just discussin' our next move," Rick answered. "Summer want to go round up the troops for dinner and to meet Mariah?"

"Got it," Summer answered.

"I know that you are not leaving without giving me a hug. Didn't come upstairs once while I was recovering…." Mariah scolded the teen.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, mom said to let you rest," Summer said as she hugged her. "Glad you're here. I'm sorry…about Peter…."

Mariah smiled softly. "I got hope maybe Boston wasn't hit as bad as here," she told the teen as she left.

"Since these people don't know how to make introductions, I'm Theodore Douglas. T Dog to most and T to those who can throw a knife from across the room and hit a walker dead center in the head," he teased as he winked at Jewel.

Mariah smiled. "Um…I'm good at using anything close up?" she offered helpfully.

"Well it's kept you alive this far," Rick said. "We'll have to rearrange some people in cars to accommodate Mariah, but that shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"I could ride on Daryl's motorcycle, if no one else is ridin' on the back of it. If you don't mind Daryl?" Mariah answered.

"I don't mind, but with your injuries, wouldn't be best for a bit," Daryl answered.

"She can take my spot in your car Rick, I'll ride with Daryl this time," Jewel said as she kissed his shoulder.

"Don't I get a say in that?" Rick teased.

"She could ride with Summer, Summer only has Mitch and Beth," T suggested.

"Wait…Summer's driving….um…I think I'd be better off on Daryl's motorcycle," Mariah said loud enough for the teen to hear.

"Hey! Except for not stopping at stop signs, I do pretty good!" she said as she came down the steps with Mitch and Carl.

"I swear dad is going to find a ticket book somewhere and start giving you ticket's for blowing through stop signs," the older boy told Summer.

"That's not a bad idea, son," Rick said.

Jewel looked at Mitch then at Mariah bending down besides the chair the other woman was sitting in. "Mar…I didn't even think about it…I'm sorry. Mitch this is my friend Mariah."

Mariah took a breath. "It's fine…hello sweetheart. So who do you belong to in this rag tag group?"

"All of us," Summer said.

"He lost his two brothers early on at camp and at the farm, he's stuck with us weather he likes it or not," Carl said as he tickled the kid.

"Well, then I guess your stuck with me too," Mariah said. "And you're Carl? Rick's son."

"Couldn't tell by the sheriff's hat?" Carl asked. "Belonged to my dad."

"Nice," Mariah said as she heard other voices.

Rick waited until everyone got downstairs and settled. "Alright, quick introductions. You've met Maggie, that's Beth her sister, Hershel their dad, Lori Carl's mom, Carol and her daughter Sophia, Glenn , and you obviously know Daryl, Summer and Jewel and you met T and Mitch," he said as Jewel started passing out bowls of soup. "This is Mariah."

"Hi…" Mariah said as she looked around the group.

The group mumbled hellos as they started eating.

"So what's the plan Rick? The weather is coming in and going to be comin' in hard. We need to be somewhere set up with supplies for a couple weeks, hopefully cut off from the herds," Hershel suggested.

"Herds?" Mariah asked.

"Big group of walkers that travel together," Mitch answered.

"Thank you buddy," Mariah answered.

Rick nodded at Jewel who went over to the maps. "We've been keeping tracks of the herds we've been running into. They are all coming from the city and merging around us. There's a hunting lodge about a day's drive from here, it would have been minimally staffed at the time, out of season. But they would have just started getting deliveries, and it has walls to keep the turkey's in but the walkers' out."

"If we're lucky, the generators are in operatin' order, could stay for at least two weeks if needed. It's not a permanent solution, but with this storm comin' it may be the best for now," Daryl explained.

"There's also a shopping center inside the gates, once again if we're lucky, it's mostly intact," Jewel said.

"And if we aren't lucky?" Lori asked.

"Then we move on," Rick answered.

"It be nice to be able to cook, have a real Christmas. Forget what's out there….just for a little while," Beth said.

"When has luck ever been on our side Rick? Just cause it's isolated don't mean anything. We could be running into people," Carol said.

"Do you have any other suggestions? It's a risk I'm willing to take, for some normalcy even for a couple weeks," Rick said.

Jewel put her hand on Rick's shoulder. "Alright, let's take a vote. We all know how well goin' around in circles work," she said sarcastically. "Majority rule. All in favor?"

Jewel, Rick, Mitch, Daryl, Maggie, Summer, Hershel, T, Beth, Glenn, Mariah and Carl raised there hands. "It's settled," Rick said. "We'll need an advanced team, about fifteen minutes ahead of us. They'll go in scout, if it's safe they'll open the gates, if it's not they'll come out running. I'm not even sure why I'm asking this, I know whose going to volunteer. But volunteers, and Mariah you're not eligible yet," Rick told the new comer.

"I'll do it when I get better," Mariah told them.

"Volunteers?" Rick asked again.

Daryl, Jewel, Maggie, Glenn, T and Summer all raised there hands. "No surprises. Glenn, Maggie and Summer work well, Daryl you take lead."

Daryl nodded. "Got it."

"I'm not opening a box, I'm just saying that now," Summer told the group as Glenn started laughing.


	54. Chapter 54

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 54**

**Author's Note: RIP Bob. I'm ticked for not having episode 3 season 5 and have to wait til Sunday to DVR it. GRR. Alright, I guess I'll have to write more. Any complaints? No? Alright, didn't think so! Almost 200 reviews, SWOON. Yeah Summer is traumatized with the Walker in the Box. Sorry Summer but…it was funny! **

**So, my Christmas Tree is up and I've had this idea for a while. They just need to relax and be a 'family' and forget they are running for there lives. Hence the reason the hunting lodge was mentioned. I'm taking liberty they find good things once in a bit. This may be two or three chapters then a Merle centric chapter! Hang with me they'll get to the prison soon (Well…not soon soon but soon enough). OH before I forget….wasn't the point to get far away from Atlanta? They seem to have been real close!**

**Actress change for Summer Dixon. Sierra McCormick is all smiles in her pictures and would not survive fighting walkers! Summer is now being played by Ellen Marlow**

Jewel pulled a blanket around her as the waited for the advance team to come back. "Summer's driving didn't scare you to bad?" she asked Mariah as she went to the car she was sitting in with Mitch rubbing his hair subconsciously as he was asleep. "He's a sweetie huh?"

Mariah gave a small smile. "Yeah, he is," she said as she looked down at him. "Summer did pretty good. God, can't believe she'll be 16 in a couple days.'

"You can't believe it? I'm hopin' this works out, I'd like her to be normal teen for a few days," Jewel said as she leaned on the door. "If it does look good, I'll come to your room and we can talk…"

Mariah laughed as she glanced out the window and looked at Rick. "Yeah if this works out, I think that man is going to tie you to a bed and have his way with you all night."

Jewel laughed. "Noticed the looks huh?"

"Both of you got some serious eye sex going on. I also noticed how disgusted Lori is every time he touches you or you kiss him. How did they ever get married?" Mariah asked as she rubbed Mitch's hair.

"High school sweethearts…." Jewel said simply. "What else you noticed?"

"That Carol eyes Daryl like a hawk, he's not interested. That she's going to get that little girl killed and someone else if she doesn't start letting her learn things," Mariah answered. "Glenn and Maggie are a couple, Herschel likes him. Also notice you didn't seem to mind when Rick let Summer go scout things out."

Jewel smiled. "We all have to do things that we need to do to survive. Summer's always been smart and able to track and clear. She's a Dixon. I trust Maggie and Glenn, she's went out a couple times with them. Plus Daryl's with her," she told her friend as she squeezed her hand. "Rick and I, we were the ones that killed Tony and Dave, in the bar."

"You did the right thing…" Mariah said.

T turned from his spot on a fence. "Glenn and Maggie are opening' the main gate, motionin' for us to come in."

"I've got this car," Jewel told Rick as she got in.

"Let's go!" Rick told the group as they got into the cars. He gave Jewel a nod as he got into the car.

"Yeah, I think I'm bunkin' with this big guy here tonight," Mariah teased.

The Lodge:

Rick got out of the car. "What did you guys find?" he asked Maggie and Glenn.

"Where's Summer and Daryl?" Jewel asked as she got out of her car.

"Huntin'," Glenn said with a grin. "Looks like they had just made a few food deliveries before the crap hit the fan. Full kitchen stocked."

"Walkers?" Lori asked as she got out of the car with Carol, Sophia and Carl.

"We went room by room, that's what took us so long. We found three people out in back that had opted out, and two dead walkers' up in an office," Maggie said as they walked in to the lobby.

"Wow…" Carl said as he looked around.

Jewel grinned as she walked into the kitchen and tried the sink. "Running water! Underground wells."

"Like at the farm!" Beth said. "Gas stoves, and a BBQ pit…."

"We haven't found the generators for the electricity and the water heater," Maggie said.

"On it," T said.

"I'll go with you," Herschel told him.

"Can I go to mom? Please?" Carl asked.

Lori looked at Rick. "I don't see why not," she said.

"We could make a whole meal, just like a real holiday…." Carol said as she looked through the kitchen. "Hopefully they will bring some meat."

"Maybe we could decorate? Make some homemade ornaments?" Mariah suggested.

Jewel grinned as the lights came on. "T came through again."

"Do you think we could have a fire in the rooms? May be nice?" Carol asked.

Rick smiled. "First things first, we need to put up defenses, snow looks like it's gonna come in today. May last a day, may last a week. We need to put up some kind of alarm system."

"Like empty cans? Pots and pans?" Mariah asked.

"That way we don't have to be outside in this weather," Rick said.

"Dad we got like four weeks worth of gas!" Carl said as he came in with T and Herschel.

"Suggest we save about two weeks worth for the cars," Hershel said.

"Hopefully we'll be safe for two weeks here," Beth said hopefully.

"We need to get to the strip mall before that storm comes," Maggie said.

"Any volunteers for a shoppin' trip?" Jewel asked as she raised her hand.

Maggie, Mariah, Beth, and Sophia raised there hands. Summer came in with a turkey, with Daryl carrying another one. "What's everyone volunteering for?" Summer asked.

"Shopping!" Beth said.

"Count me in!" Summer exclaimed.

"Is that turkey? Real…turkey?" Carl asked.

"I hunted, I don't clean," Summer said as she handed it to Daryl.

Jewel laughed. "Don't look at me, Daryl, I'm goin' shopping!"

Mariah laughed. "I'll stay and help clean. I would slow you guys down."

"You know how to skin a turkey?" Carol asked Mariah.

"No, but I've been camping with these guys before. Daryl made me skin a rabbit. I can learn," Mariah said.

Jewel and Summer laughed. "Only reason you skinned that rabbit was because you didn't want Peter to think you were a scared," Summer reminded her.

"Bet you'd take that rabbit now, huh?" Jewel teased her friend.

Rick looked at Jewel. "There's no way I'm not takin' the rest of you am I?"

"Nope," Jewel told him as she kissed him.

"Sophia, stay here with me, we'll make cookies," Carol told her.

"Can I help you clean the turkeys?" Mitch asked.

"'Course," Daryl said.

"Glenn you want to come along so I'm not with all the girls?" Rick asked.

"I'm in," Glenn answered.

"I'll take care of the cans," Herschel assured him.

"I'll set it up," T told him.

"I'll find the booze," Daryl said as he put the turkey's outside.

"Of course, you'd be heading for that," Jewel said as she laughed.

"By the time you guys get back, we should have hot water," T said.

"God….why does that sound like heaven…." Jewel said.

"Mar, Lori, Carol, Hershel get rooms for everyone, should be near each other. Maggie and Glenn are sharing, Summer and Beth, Lori and Carl, Sophia and Carol, Hershel can have a room to his self, Daryl and T, Mar you mind bunking with Mitch?" Rick asked.

"Planned on it," Mar answered.

Daryl glanced over at Mar then at Jewel. "T can have his own room. Mar's still recoverin'. I'll sleep on the couch, if that's OK Mar?"

"Yeah, no problem," Mar answered.

"Jewel and me together," Rick said.

"So seven rooms?" Hershel asked.

Rick nodded. "Meet at the cars in five minutes, get some bags."

"Everyone make a list and we'll look for things," Glenn said.

Mar got up slowly from the couch. Jewel turned and looked at her. "You alright?"

"Yea still tender. If you could and it's not all run over with Walkers' may be nice to get the kids some stuff for Christmas morning'," Mariah told her.

"I think we already had that idea," Maggie said with a grin.

"I'm finding a razor," Jewel said as she glanced over at Rick.

Maggie laughed. "I'm gonna tell daddy Glenn and I want a room away from him, guess you want one away from Daryl."

"And Lori," Jewel told her.

Mariah laughed. "Don't care where I am, as long as there's a bed and hot water. God…hot water."

"You can thank me and Daryl later for recommending we try this place," Jewel said with a grin.

"MOM! I swear we're gonna leave without you and Maggie!" Summer called.

"If there's a bookstore 'round there, just leave her for a few hours, she'll be happy," Daryl said with a grin.

"After we make sure it's not filled with walkers'," Jewel said as she walked out to the car. "You look relaxed," she said as she kissed him.

Rick grinned. "Feeling good that this is a good place to relax for a week or two."

"Before we go back to surviving?" Beth asked.

"We'll find a permanent place, make it a home," Rick assured the teen. "Right now though, this is letting us let off steam, regroup a bit. Just be normal."

"Keep part of our humanity, what makes us human," Glenn said.

Jewel grinned. "Let's be alert, clear it out, then we'll break down the lists. And, Summer if there is a book section, you need to stay out of it. You do have a birthday the day after Christmas, we'd like to be able to get you something. So Beth, she stays out of the book section."

"Got it," Beth said with a grin.

Mariah's POV:

Mariah stood on the porch of the lodge looking out, taking a breath of fresh air.

"Shouldn't be out here alone," Daryl said as he came out.

Mariah jumped. "I swear you Dixon's need a bell," she said. "Needed a breather."

"Getting colder," Daryl said as he looked at her. "You doin' OK?"

"Healing," she answered as she turned to look out at the scenery.

"Physically, but what about the other stuff?" Daryl asked as he came closer.

"Dealing with it," Mariah answered. "It's easier cause I found some old familiar faces," she responded. "At the clinic, before you all found me. I was going to take myself out. I couldn't even hold the gun long enough to do it. I heard you guys coming in, didn't know who it was, but I held up the gun, hoping whoever it was would shoot me."

"You weren't done fightin'," Daryl told her. "When Rick saw the one bullet in the gun, he figured you were close to optin' out."

"I was done fighting, someone else had other plans," Mariah said with a small laugh.

"You thinking' about Peter?" Daryl asked.

"A minute of every day doesn't go by that I don't think about him. When I saw Mitch…well maybe that's why you all came when you did. Besides that I don't know how much good I'm going to be for the group."

Daryl laughed. "You're kiddin' right? You've done more injured then some of these useless bitches have done in the six months I've known them. You just helped me skin two turkeys," he told her.

Mariah laughed. "Oh you better not let Jewel or Summer hear you calling women names, or they'd both go off on you."

"They aren't around are they?" Daryl asked. "Snow's gonna come soon."

Mariah shook her head. "One thing I'll never get over is how you people from Georgia react to a little bit of snow fall. Boston, now that's what I call snow," she said as she looked at him. "So you ever tell Jewel?"

Daryl looked at her. "Tell her that I kissed her best friend on New Years Eve when we were both drunk? I still have my balls attached don't I?"

Mariah laughed. "We were both drunk. You just stopped it before it went any further. And you never tried it again."

"You wanted me to try it again?" Daryl asked as he looked at her.

"Well you never tried again, so we don't know do we?" Mariah asked as the door to the lodge open. "Carol…"

"We were just startin' to make cookies, Mitch wanted me to see if you wanted to help," Carol told her as she looked at the two of them.

"Yeah, I'll be right in," Mariah answered as Carol went back inside.

"Gonna walk the perimeter, wait for them to get back," Daryl said as he went off the porch.

Mariah nodded as she went back inside and took a breath. "Smells good in here!" she told the group.


	55. Chapter 55

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 55**

**Author's Note: More fluff and smut ahead. Thank you to Cutelittlekitten18 for hearing out the Rick/Jewel idea in this. And I had to laugh at Bridgetlynn for her review! Stalker Carol….yeah kinda like that huh? Skipping the shopping scenes. They got lots of good stuff! Semi Smut ahead! You know what happens. OK one more fluff chapter after this. I was going to put everything in this chapter. But Rick and Jewel needed there own chapter for this one! I swear one more then a Merle centric. They need love people!**

Jewel's POV:

Jewel smiled as she felt the shower door open. "Everyone alright?" she asked as she washed her hair.

"Yeah, unpacking the cars, enjoying relaxing," Rick told her as he kissed her shoulder. "Started a fire in the bedroom, and shaved," he said as he ran his hands down her sides.

Jewel smiled as she turned around and touched his face. "There you are….God you look about ten years younger."

Rick laughed. "Gee thanks," he told her as he kissed her again.

"The shampoo and soap feels amazing, suggest you use it to get some of the dirt and blood off," she told him. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

"Deal," Rick told her as he kissed her again. "God….this feels normal," he said as he washed her back.

"Yeah…." Jewel said as she closed her eyes. "Except I would have never been able to afford to come here before everything, I wouldn't have felt like I could stand under the hot water all night and still not be clean. And I certainly wouldn't have been able to afford a 400 dollar leather jacket for Summer's birthday. Not to mention havin' my back washed by the man I love…but besides that, yeah perfectly normal," she commented. "God that feels amazing."

Rick laughed. "Well, I would be paying for the room if I was takin' you to a this place for a winter getaway," he said as he moved her hair out of the way. "Hope you got some more condoms from Maggie."

Jewel smiled. "Still had some left from the farm. But yeah we found some more down in the little shop downstairs. My turn to wash your back," she told him. "You disappeared with Summer for a bit while we were out."

Rick smiled as he rubbed his hand over her as she switched places with her. "Had to get her opinion on something'. I mean I've only ever got one gift for you before," he said as he touched the necklace he gave her. "And, that wasn't at a store," he told her as he kissed her before turning around. "We did good today, only handled a few walker's and that was going away from this place, the stores were nearly untouched. The kids' are going to be able to have a real Christmas. Got in and out before the snow started."

Jewel kissed his shoulder as she washed his back. "I know it's not a permanent solution….and we can't stay. But we have to take normalcy when we can get it. And God the smells of the kitchen when I walked in. Peanut Butter cookies….it smelled like Jane was in that kitchen."

Rick smiled. "Mariah's a good fit with the group. I'm glad we found her…" he said as he turned around and kissed her.

Jewel turned her blue eyes to meet his blue eyes.. "Can't help but remember that I did kill your best friend…"

Rick kissed her. "Hey….you know I don't blame you for that. It had to be done."

"Lori blames me, and because Lori's pals with Carol, Carol blames me. And Lori is showing which reminds me…." Jewel told him as she put her hands on his chest.

Rick stopped her from her thought as he kissed her deep. "You know what, tonight there is no Carol, no Lori, no Daryl, no Hershel, no T Dog, no one else but you and me. I'll let you mention Summer and Carl, but other then that, you and I are enjoying being away, away from our friends. Enjoying our first Christmas together. Deal?" Rick asked as he turned off the water. "And the first thing I want to do is make love to you without any interruptions," he said as he picked her up.

Jewel laughed. "I do have to ask one thing….whose doing night check?" she asked as she kissed him.

"T Dog," Rick said as he put her down on the bed. "Now, no more questions," he said as he laid down with her. "I'm taking advantage of this bed for as long as we are here, and I don't mean for sleeping'," he warned her as he kissed down her neck.

"Mm…." Jewel said as she kissed him.

"I'm on top this time," he told her as he kissed her again.

-After-

Jewel woke up in bed alone and sat up. "Rick?" she asked as she looked over to see him sitting by the fire in a chair.

Rick smiled. "Come over here," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Jewel smiled, grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapped it around her, as she went over and sat on his lap. "What are you doin'?"

"Watching you sleep, listening to the silence….I do admit I had to go out and check to see if the traps were still set," Rick admitted with a guilty laugh.

"I knew it," Jewel said as she kissed him. "Daryl gave you a bottle of the wine."

"You want me to go rinse out my mouth?" he asked as he ran his hand down her side.

"No, I'm fine. Why didn't you come to back to bed?" Jewel asked.

"Didn't want to disturb you, plus I was thinking about something," Rick told her as he kissed her.

Jewel put her head against him. "What about?"

Rick smiled. "Us actually."

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Us? After what happened twice a couple hours ago, don't think I had to worry 'bout you thinking about us," she teased.

Rick laughed. "Oh, you don't have to worry about us. I was just thinking' if this was before….that I would be moving a lot slower then I am now. It's been what four months since the CDC?"

"About four, maybe five," Jewel told him. "Rick…you're kinda scaring me. What's going on?"

Rick kissed her as he picked a small box off the table and took her left hand and slipped something on her ring finger. "Marry me…"

Jewel looked at him then down at her finger as she gazed in shock at the white gold ring, the blue sapphire shone brightly in the fires light. "Holy….Hell's bell's…I…."

Rick kissed her. "Every day we don't know if we're going to make it out alive. I didn't think about this before I saw the rings. That's why I got Summer. I talked with Carl and Lori when I got back. That walk I took earlier, stopped by and talked with Daryl. You asked me after we fled the farm to make you a promise to take care of Summer and I will," he said as he touched her face. "I need you to know that you are my heart, my soul, my life. I know that we can't have a big wedding…already did that once, really didn't work out well, or that we can't really ever make it official," he told her as he kissed her again. "Are you going to let me do all the talking or are you going to say something?" he asked with his voice low.

"Rick…" Jewel said as she kissed him. "I'm going to hurt my child for conspiring with you. Do I even want to know Lori's reaction? You know what…no, not tonight. Yes…you know I love you…"

Rick grinned as he kissed her and took out another ring from the box. "You want to put this on me?"

Jewel laughed. "Not one for long engagements huh?" she asked as she put the white gold band on his hand.

"Considering we face death every time we step out the door, think five minutes is long enough," Rick told her as he kissed her. "Oh Glenn knows, saw me lookin' at the rings." 

Jewel laughed. "That means everyone knows," she said. "Let's get back to bed Mr. Grimes…."

Rick grinned as he picked her up. "You got it Mrs. Grimes."

(Review please! And Jewel's still going by Dixon this is going to be there thing when they are alone)


	56. Chapter 56

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 56**

**Author's Note: I love when I get five positive reviews in ten minutes after I post a chapter and everyone loves it, especially since it deals with a change in story line! LOVE you guys. I posted the link for Jewel's Engagement ring in my profile. As well as Rick's wedding band. I work strange like that LOL. This is all fluff (with a little bit of scolding to Carol.) So, I did have one more idea after the Merle centric idea for them. Not telling! Review please**

"_**Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is a quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses-Ann Landers"**_

Group POV:

Beth and Summer glanced up from the fire as Mariah played the piano "Come on Summer…sing for me," Jewel told the teen as she leaned against Rick as she watched everyone enjoying relaxing and opening gifts.

"You to Bethy," Hershel told him. "Maggie."

"I missed it the last time you sung Summer. Come on," Rick said.

"As long as it's not from the Sound of Music, I'm good," Daryl teased as he greased his new arrows.

"Come on, don't let me sit here with a perfectly good piano and no one to sing," Mariah told them.

"Can't you sing?" Lori asked.

"NO! I'll sing! We don't want to lose our hearing!" Summer said as she jumped up.

Mitch, Carl and Sophia all laughed. "That bad?" Sophia asked.

"Worse then bad," Daryl teased.

"Yeah….my voice would attract walkers," Mariah assured them.

"Hey! Don't mention the W word. Not today!" Glenn exclaimed.

Summer laughed as she sat down on the piano bench. "Jane's favorite?"

"Yeah, three of us in this room wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Mariah said as she started playing.

Summer smiled as she started. "Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland," she said. 

"Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird, he sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland," Beth sang.

Maggie smiled as she started to sing. "In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man But you can do the job when you're in town," she said as she leaned against Glenn.

"Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire to face unafraid the plans that we've made walking in a winter wonderland," the three sung together. "In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman until the alligators knock him down. When it snows ain't it thrilling though your nose gets a chilling we'll frolic and play the Eskimo way walking in a winter wonderland walking in a winter wonderland, walking in a winter wonderland," they finished.

"That was real good, Sophia and I can't sing either. But the three of you, you all were blessed," Carol said as she carried some food to them. "Dinner should be in a few hours."

Mariah couldn't help the glances that Carol was giving Jewel and the ring every time she entered the room. "I have an idea, why don't you kids get all bundled up and go have a snowball fight. You guys against the adults. Carol and I can handle things inside."

Summer grinned. "Oh we're so going to win this," she said as she stood up.

Daryl arched an eyebrow. "Unfair advantage there Mar, she's a pitcher!"

"Yeah I know," Mariah said with a grin.

"Lori and I can handle it," Carol told her.

"No Carol I'm helping. I insist," Mariah said as she stood up and gave Daryl a nod.

"Well if we're going outside, I guess Summer could use her birthday present today. What do you think Maggie?" Jewel asked.

"May be nice…and at least it'll stay clean for a bit without walker blood," Maggie answered.

"Didn't I say not to say the W word?" Glenn told her as he kissed her.

"It's not books," Beth said with a grin.

Summer grinned. "OK where is it?" she asked as she looked liked she was going to search the whole lodge.

Carl laughed. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Hey when you have a birthday the day after Christmas, you learn to enjoy it!" Summer said.

Rick laughed. "Closet hanging up," he said as he kissed Jewel. "Sorry she looked like she was going to tear the whole place down!"

Summer laughed as she ran to the closet and opened the door and saw the black leather jacket hanging there. "YES! I absolutely love you mom!" she said as she put it on and hugged her mother.

Mariah laughed as she watched everyone go outside and went to the kitchen. "We need to talk Carol."

"I thought you were here to help me with dinner," Carol said.

"I am, but we're talking as we do it. Those glares you are giving Jewel and the ring, it's going to stop now," Mariah told the other woman as she started helping.

"Lori needs Rick now, and she doesn't need a reminder that she's never going to get her husband back because some….tramp came in and stole him," Carol said.

Mariah turned and looked at her. "Excuse me? I know you just met me, and you don't like me. Probably because you see me as a threat to whatever you want to happen with Daryl. It's one sided, Carol, because he sees how weak you are when it comes to Sophia. And if he EVER heard you call his sister a tramp….I'd be helping him bury you. You don't know anything about Jewel if you think that. In the two years I knew her before this, she never let anyone get close. She wouldn't. Jane and Daryl said she had been doing it for years. She's changed…she's in love. From what I hear, Lori is the one that made her bed and now she has to lay in it. Jewel's doing nothing but being supportive of her, and the baby. She's doing the best in a bad situation. I don't care if you make googly eyes at Daryl, he's not mine, I don't care if you coddle Sophia, unless it puts someone else's life in danger, but like hell am I going to have my best friend being made feel bad every time you pass her because she dares to be happy. Lori seems to be alright with it, and it has nothing to do with you. Got it? Good. Don't let me see you do it again. Jewel won't say anything, she wont want to cause a riff in the group with her personal problems. She'll pull away, try to shut Rick out. And I'm not letting that happen. This is keeping them both alive. And in a way it's keeping you and your child alive. Now what do you need help with?" Mariah asked calmly.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel looked up from the bench she was sitting on in the patio as Carl sat down beside her. "Hey…." she said.

"Mom and I talked last night after dad came to talk to us," Carl told her.

"Yeah?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah…" Carl answered. "Mom's OK with it, you two are kinda family already."

"We are family Carl," Jewel said as she playfully hit his shoulder with hers. "I'm not trying to be your mom, you have one. I'm a friend though? Can't ever have to many of those, especially now a days right?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah."

"You can come to me if you can't talk to your parents bout something' but I'm not going to keep anything from them that I think they need to know," Jewel told him.

Carl nodded. "I know, wouldn't expect you too. I'm worried bout Sophia…Carol's not letting her step up."

Jewel nodded. "Your dad and I tried to talk to her about it. We'll talk with her again. I'm going to do my best to keep you safe. I can't guarantee it, Carl, but if we can have a few days like this, then it's worth it right?"

"Yeah," Carl said with a smile.

"So go have some fun," Jewel told him as she ruffled his hair.

Carl laughed as he got up and Rick came over covered in snow. "Summer got you huh?" Jewel asked.

"Actually her and Mitch," Rick said as he kissed her. "Everything OK with Carl?"

"Yeah, we were just havin' a conversation," she told him. "Lori's doin' better with this then I thought she would."

"She knows we're with her for whatever she needs. Daryl's being gruff big brother. But he's always a gruff big brother," Rick said. "I can talk to Carol…I saw the looks."

"I think Mariah has that handled," she told him. "So….want to sneak back to the room before dinner?"

"Oh you read my mind," Rick said as he kissed her and went inside.

Dinner Time:

Mariah slapped Daryl's hand as he reached for a biscuit. "Wait, you Neanderthal."

Jewel laughed. "You are channeling Jane!"

T Dog laughed. "I have to agree with Daryl wanting to grab food, it looks amazing."

Rick laughed. "Hershel, mind saying something before we have a riot on our hands."

Maggie smiled as she poured drinks for everyone. "Please daddy?"

Hershel smiled as he stood up. "All our lives were different last year, most of us didn't know each other, paths wouldn't have crossed. But the Lord had plans, plans I don't understand. But they included me crossing paths with all of you. We've been through a lot, and I'm sure there's more to come. But everyone at this table is family. If nothing else comes out of this mess, right here right now, we're making memories. We hold onto those things when days are dark, we get through them. There are people that we have lost, or not here with us that our thoughts are on, but they are happy to know that we are living, finding love and joy in the darkest of times," he said. "To new family and family that are not here," he said as he held up his cup of water.

"New family and old," everyone said as they held up there glasses.

"Now can we eat?" Daryl grumbled.

Carol laughed. "Yes, fine!"

"Can I just have cookies?" Mitch asked with a grin.

"Or the apple pie," Sophia asked hopefully.

"Or the chocolate crème pie?" Carl questioned.

"Or the Pecan chocolate pie?" Summer asked.

"NO!" all the adults at the table said.

Summer laughed. "Well it was worth a try."

"A very poor try," Jewel said as she laughed.

"Are you making Summer a birthday cake for tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

Daryl took a drink of his wine to wash down the biscuit. "We don't want food poisoning, kid," he teased his sister.

"Or to set the building on fire," Mariah answered.

"Hey that was once and you didn't even know me!" Jewel said as she passed the green beans.

Beth laughed. "Maggie and I can make the cake. We already planned on it."

"We're going to get fat," Glenn said with a grin.

Lori laughed. "That's the good thing about being pregnant, I have an excuse to eat everything in sight."

"We'll be eatin' leftovers while we're here that's for sure," Rick said. "Carol, Maggie, Beth, Mariah, Lori and you kids all did an amazing job."

"Let's not forget who hunted these big old birds," Daryl said with a grin.

"Boyah!" Summer said as she winked.

Jewel laughed as everyone ate.

**Next is a Merle centric chapter. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 57**

**Author's Note: Now here's the Merle centric chapter. It starts with him meeting our governor (who isn't as insane as he is now) and an old friend. Then it skips a bit when Merle figures something out and takes care of a problem. Once again, Merle's language is not mine. Review please.**

**Clyde Falcon- James Russo**

Phillip Blake came out of the small room that was being used as an infirmary and looked at the man in front of him. "You said you knew this man from before?" he asked.

The six foot man with the shaved head nodded. "We hung out in the same motorcycle clubs, got drunk together, fought with the same people."

"He got family?" Phillip asked.

"He did 'fore this. A brother, sister and niece. The whole missin' hand thing…that's new. Daryl, his brother, wouldn't have left him, something' must have happened," the man reasoned.

"His sister? Niece?" Phillip demanded.

"Jewel was never fond of Merle's views. Wasn't fond of me. She got a little wild durin' her teen years had the kid. I didn't go round much after that. Got arrested, Merle got arrested. But that bein' said, the Dixon siblings' were always protective of each other. But, from what I heard, Jewel became a nurse, so it's possible she was at a hospital when all this went down," the other man answered.

"You ready to stake your life on vouching for him Clyde?" Phillip asked.

"Governor, you know I don't stake my life on vouching for anyone. It's what's kept me alive this long, it's why I joined in with you. But you're goin' to need people who do things that other people won't do, and Merle Dixon is one of those men. Always have been. He's a little rough round the edges, but so am I," Clyde told him.

Phillip nodded. "Let's go see your old friend, see if we can convince him what this place can be with men like him," he said as he opened the door. "How's he doing Doc?"

"He'll make it. His fever's down, and he's coming out of it. I'll leave the three of you alone," the doctor said as she left.

"Hey Merle, you gonna wake up or you gonna lay there like a bump on a log?" Clyde told him as he pulled up a chair.

The man in the bed stirred and looked at him. "Must have died and gone to hell," Merle groused as he woke up.

Phillip gave a small smile. "Actually you're at Woodbury. A few of my men and myself found you a few miles from here. Clyde said he knew you, thought you'd be a good fit. People call me the Governor."

"Governor huh? Well Governor, I could use some booze," Merle said as he sat up.

"We'll see about that later, you've got some powerful drugs going through you right now," Phillip answered. "Clyde here tells me you had family. He also tells me that you missing a hand is new."

Merle glanced at Clyde. "Clyde always had a big mouth."

Phillip put his hand on Clyde's shoulder. "I have to know who I'm bringing into the group. Need to know what they were like before all this. You had family? Then maybe we can look for them, bring them here."

"Sure Clyde mentioned that my sister hates him more then she hates me, and that's a big order," Merle said.

"Jewel got mad at the universe after she got knocked up," Clyde answered. "How'd that happen?" he asked as he nodded toward the hand. "The Doc said it looked like you sawed off your hand. I know you're insane Merle, but even for you that's going a little bit off the reservation."

"Was with a group outside Atlanta, went on a supply run, we found this hick town sheriff who didn' like my way of dealin' with things, handcuffed me to a roof. He gave the key to this nigger fellow who dropped it down the drain, they left. I couldn't get the damn thing off, so I used the saw in the bag we had and cut off my own damn hand," Merle explained.

"Your brother, sister, niece are they part of this group? They left you?" Phillip asked.

"They were alive when I left camp, they weren't on the supply run. Daryl was out huntin', Jewel stayed behind to keep an eye on Summer. They wouldn't have left me. Only people a Dixon can count on is a Dixon," Merle said.

"Well now you're at Woodbury and you can count on us," the Governor told him. "You get better, rest up, and Clyde here will show you around. And we'll get you that drink," he promised. "Families important, and if we find them, they'll be welcome here," the man told him as he left.

Two Months later:

Clyde opened a beer in Merle's quarters. "We're goin' to check the walker pits tomorrow."

"Can't wait, sounds so much fun," Merle said as he took the beer and watched the other man. "Seems like old times huh? Us sharing a drink?"

"Yeah, but we'd have lots of drugs in front of us. And your sister complainin' bout doing her school work while we in the livin' room. Guess she was pretendin' bout that, getting' knocked up and stuff," Clyde said as he opened up his beer.

Merle glanced over at him using the knife attached to his stump and took a drink. "Jewel made a mistake…she owned up to it. Made good for herself and Summer. A whole lot better then either of our parents did for us."

"Heard through the grapevine she got hooked on booze," Clyde said as he sat back.

"Went to AA, for Summer's sake," Merle answered as he studied his friend. "I never told 'er how proud of 'er I was. She pulled herself out of the hell hole situation that was our life, graduated high school, while takin' care of a baby, and getting' herself off booze, and went to nursing' school at night. Summer's a good kid herself."

Clyde nodded as he drank his beer. "Well if you find her, then you tell her. Guess the kids what fourteen now?"

"Fifteen," Merle answered.

"Same age as your sister was when she got knocked up. Must scare you and Daryl that the same mistake will happen again," Clyde told him.

Merle glanced at him and studied him. "See that's the thing I never understood. Jewel wasn't like me and Daryl, she never took crap from anyone, always told people what she thought. She never touched booze, or snuck out. Never made sense to me how she allowed herself to get knocked up."

Clyde opened up another beer. "Like you said we all came from shithole places, Merle. We all did things we had to too survive."

Merle nodded as he watched him. "You didn't always shave your head, had wavy hair if I remember right," he said as he took the drink.

"Yeah started shaving it in prison, why the hell are we talkin' about my hair?" Clyde asked.

"Just rememberin' things, how things were," Merle said as he drank his beer. "So checkin' the pits tomorrow huh? Just you and me."

"Governor trusts us, we trust each other," Clyde answered.

"Yeah, we trust each other," Merle said as he drank his beer.

Next day:

Merle followed Clyde as he watched him. He let his memory wander as he remembered finding out about Jewel's pregnancy.

"_You need a lesson in basic math big brother, seven months, you were here. Right before you got carted off to lockup. Easy to sneak out on you and your passed out friends," Jewel's voice said in his head._

"Son of a bitch," Merle mumbled to himself. "Hey Clyde, hold up, thought I heard something'," he said.

Clyde turned and was caught off guard as Merle punched him and pushed him into a tree. "What the hell Merle?"

"You never met my niece have you?" Merle asked. "Jewel hated you, never let you come by."

Clyde looked at him. "Are we really talkin' about this here Merle? No, I never met your sister's kid."

Merle nodded. "See maybe it was because I was always' high, or drunk, or both of us was locked up that I never put two and two together. But the last two months, been noticing' a few things that been starin' me in the face for fifteen years. All us Dixon's have straight hair, straight as it can be. Summer she's got wavy hair, curled up at the ends just like yours used to when it got dirty," he told the other man.

"We're having this discussion because your niece has curly hair? What the hell man? Let me go," Clyde told him.

"Oh we're havin' this conversation because of the way Summer's nose wrinkles when she concentrates real hard, kinda like yours right now," Merle said as he pressed the knife against his friends throat. "Jewel tried to tell me, without mentioning your name. I'm askin' you this once, Clyde, did you rape my sister?"

Clyde looked at him. "Raped? No Merle," he said as he pushed the other man off him. "She opened up those legs for me. Twice. Your brother Daryl caught me the third time, and kicked me out. He thought I raped her too, but she was willin'."

Merle grabbed him and punched him and put him on the ground. "You are a year 'ounger then me you ass swipe. She was barley fifteen, you bastard," he said as he punched him again. "Jewel would have never said yes to you or any of my dead beat friends. You son of a bitch," he told him.

"Merle, the governor isn't gonna like me comin' back with bruises," Clyde said.

"You're right," Merle said as he stood up and offered his hands.

"We'll just forget this right? Just got to deal with what happened," Clyde said as he reached for the other mans hand. "Kinda hope we find them, get to meet my kid," he said.

Merle gave a small smile as he helped him up. "Over my dead body," he said as he stabbed him. "You were always gullible," he said as he pushed him backwards. "You messed with a Dixon, my sister, asshole. You really think we'd just forget about that?" he asked as he pushed him into the pits. "Dinner time," he said calmly as he wiped the blade.

Woodbury:

Philip came out to meet Merle. "Martinez said you had problems? Clyde didn't make it?"

"We were walkin' to the pits, stopped to take a drink of water, he looked one way, I was lookin' the other way. We heard the moanin', I turned three of them had him, he was trying to fight them off, I had one come behind me. He was pushin' his way out, tripped, fell right into the pits. Was nothing' I could do, I tried Governor," Merle assured him.

The other man nodded as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I know he was an old friend of yours, that makes the loss greater."

Merle nodded. "Old ties and all."

"You shot him? We don't let our own turn," the Governor told him.

"I took care of it, didn't hit any of the Walker's," Merle assured him.

"I'm sorry about Clyde, Merle. I really am. But I'm glad that he brought you in. You're a good fit," Phillip told the man.

"Anything I can do, Governor, you know that," Merle answered. "Got to keep the riffraff out and the good people safe."

Phillip nodded. "We have the same line of thought."

"I'd like to clean up before I take watch," Merle told the other man.

"You sure your up to it?" Phillip asked.

"I'm up for it. Just got to press through," Merle said. "It's what Clyde would have expected from me."

Phillip nodded. "Go ahead," he said as he watched him go and nodded to himself.


	58. Chapter 58

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 58**

**Author's Note: One more detour from our somewhat originally scripted program. I will be watching the episode of season 5 I'm missing on DVR today on AMC so I'm writing for that hour before it comes on! This scene popped in my head and will bond Summer and Rick a bit more.**

**OK…one things bugging me, where did Judith get the red hair from? Is there something we need to know? LOL Review please!**

A month before they find the prison:

Summer's POV:

Rick looked at Glenn and Maggie. "Go back to camp! Send Daryl and T," Rick told them. "Hang on Summer," he said as he looked down at the bear trap caught on her leg.

"We're not leavin' you, Rick," Maggie said.

"Someone's got to go get help," Rick told them. "Go," he told them.

"Come on Maggie," Glenn said. "Hey we'll be back Summer," Glenn said as he they started to run.

"I'm alright, Rick…you should go…" Summer said as she tried to get the trap off her.

Rick looked at the teen. "We both know that's not going to happen," he said as he looked for a stick.

"Yeah, thought I'd try," Summer said as she bit her lip. "Should have been payin' more attention to where I was going."

"You were a little busy killing walkers, plus getting dark." Rick told her. "You want to talk bout what happened back in the pharmacy?" he asked as the stick he was using broke.

"Not really? But this is when you get all parenting type on me huh?" Summer asked.

Rick laughed. "What can I say, it's in my DNA," he told her. "You killed a man. It's goin' to eat you up if you keep it inside."

Summer looked at him. "He was holdin' a gun to Glenn's head. I killed him to protect family. I'm alright with that," she told him. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Rick shook his head as he got a stronger stick. "No Summer, it doesn't. I just hate that you had to do that. I need you to pull your leg out quick when I get this open."

Summer nodded. "Got it," she said.

Rick nodded. "On the count of three," he said.

"Just do it Rick…." Summer said.

Rick nodded as he did it. "Now," he told her as she pulled her leg out.

"If I cussed you wouldn't tell mom right?" Summer asked as she grimaced. She pulled up her pants leg and inspected the damage. "I can make it back. It's not safe to try and wait."

Rick nodded as he helped her up. "Take my gun, gonna need you to shoot if we run into trouble."

Summer nodded as she leaned against him. "I think I'm gonna take the next few runs off, give other people a chance to do it," she said.

Rick tried not to laugh. "I think that's a good plan. Got to keep up your strength. I should prepare myself from bein' yelled at by your mom huh?"

"Mom knows that you wouldn't let anything' happen to me on purpose. She knows the risks, I volunteered," Summer told him as she tried to put weight on her foot.

"Easy," Rick told the teen. "You shouldn't have to volunteer. We have other people. I don't even ask anymore, I know it's going to be you, your mom, Mariah, Daryl, Glenn, T Dog, Maggie, Carl and me that always volunteer. I don't expect Lori to do it or Hershel."

"Hershel says we all have jobs to do. I'm good at supply runs, as long as I don't trip over my two left feet," Summer said. "We'll find a place, Rick. Winter's almost done, there's some place out there."

"Your mom says the same thing," he told her.

"Mom's a pretty smart woman, I mean she did fall in love with you and 'marry' you didn't she? I got to stop for a minute, I'm sorry," Summer told him.

"Hey don't say you're sorry. We'll take a minute," Rick told her as he helped her sit on a log. "I'm going to try and bind this," he told her. "Drink," he ordered.

Jewel's POV:

"Maggie and Glenn are coming in fast," T Dog said from the look out point.

Jewel stood up. "Only the two of them?"

"Don't panic, Jewel…I'm sure they are fine," Mariah told her friend as she grabbed her gun and threw Daryl his bow and arrows.

"What happened? Where's Rick and Summer?" T asked.

"There were a couple men held up at the pharmacy, one of them was holding a gun to Glenn's head, Summer took the shot, I killed the other one," Maggie said as she grabbed a bag putting supplies in.

"We were running, took out a couple walkers, Summer stepped into a bear trap about five minutes away from here," Glenn said.

Jewel grabbed her knives. "Let's go."

Mariah looked at her friend. "Daryl and I got this. Stay here, watch over Mitch," she told her.

"We're going with you," Glenn said.

"I'll go," Beth said as she stood up.

"We're wasting' time, Mariah and I'll go, Glenn lead us back," Daryl said as he grabbed the bag from Maggie.

"Got it," Glenn said as he kissed Maggie and left.

"They're strong, Jewel, they'll be alright," Carl said.

Lori nodded as she put an arm around Jewel's shoulder. "He's right they are strong. They'll be back in no time."

Jewel nodded. "You need to sit down."

"I'm fine," Lori assured her.

Hershel squeezed Jewel's hand. "They'll be back in a bit."

"Yeah I know," Jewel said with a soft smile.

Rick's POV:

"It's swollen, but we got to keep moving. They should be back at camp now and should be meeting us soon," Rick told the teen.

Summer nodded as she grimaced and stood up. "Bear traps added to the list of things I need to avoid," she said.

Rick laughed. "Yeah. I'll have to tell Glenn he needs to find you a right foot, seems that these two left feet of yours are causing you nothing' but problems."

"Yeah, Jane used to say….I could trip layin' in bed," Summer answered. "So…I want to ask you something' and you can say no…mom said I needed to ask you myself."

"If it's for the newest model car, I just can't afford it right now," Rick teased. "You know you can ask me anything."

"You think..I mean…it would be OK to call you dad? I mean…never mind…." Summer said.

Rick looked at her. "You want that?"

"I don't want to cause trouble for you and Carl….and Lori. Carol would probably have issues with it…and Uncle Daryl would raise an eyebrow but only once. Alright stupid idea," Summer said.

Rick squeezed her arm that he was holding. "Carl wouldn't mind. I know I don't," he said. "You are my daughter," he told the teen as he heard a noise and held up the gun.

"Don't shoot!" Glenn said.

"You alright?" Mariah asked as she went over to the teen.

"Gonna need to stay off of it for a bit," Summer said.

"You know I did teach you how to avoid traps when you were like four," Daryl told her as he handed Rick his bow and arrows. "Good thing you're short and light and I'm related to you," he said as he picked her up.

"You forgot the whole lesson about runnin' from walkers' and avoidin' traps. Add it to your lessons' with Mitch," Summer said giving Daryl the same Dixon teasing.

Mariah shook her head. "I'll make sure it's on our next survival lesson," she told him.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel walked outside and rubbed Rick's back. "She's asleep. Sophia's staying with her."

Rick kissed her hand. "I'm sorry, I should have protected her better."

Jewel looked at him. "Did you put the bear trap there? No, so it's not your fault."

Rick kissed her. "She shot a man….and even though she says she's alright with it, she can't be."

"Summer's a Dixon, Rick. Dixon's do anything' to protect there family. She saw Glenn with a gun to his head. She saw you and Maggie didn't have a clear shot, but she did and she took it. It was either him or Glenn, and for her it was an easy choice. It was a choice you would have made, or I would have made," she said as she kissed him again. "Did you run out of the razor's we found?" she teased.

"She asked me if she could call me dad…" Rick told Jewel.

"I know she asked me a couple months ago if I thought you would care," Jewel said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked.

"Wasn't my place, Rick. She is my daughter…it takes her a while to let people in. Carl has always had two parents, I don't expect him to ever ask to call me mom. But Summer, she's never had a male father figure, yeah she had Merle and Daryl but they are her uncles. If she was going to take that step, it was up to her to ask you when she was comfortable with it, and not mine," Jewel said as she kissed him.

"Big brother approachin' stop that," Daryl said as him and Mariah walked out from inside.

"He's hopeless, sorry," Mariah said. "We're takin' over guard from Maggie and Glenn, after today they need rest."

"I told Carol to do it," Rick said as he sighed.

"I've told her I'm only interested in her as a friend, she doesn't listen to that either," Daryl told the other man.

Jewel put her hand on his Rick's shoulder. "Lori needs her right now."

"Don't see why, Lori's got two nurses and Hershel," Daryl groused.

"Said someone whose never been pregnant," Mariah said. "Lori and I haven't said maybe four sentences to me since I've been with the group, and well yeah she's accepting of Jewel and Rick, it doesn't mean she wants to be best of buddies with her."

"Havin' Carol around makes her feel safer. And right now, with her bein' pregnant and probably needing to have a c section again, she wants her friend with her," Jewel said.

"And, Carol knows Rick isn't going to kick her out right now because of that," Mariah said.

"Lori's not going to be pregnant forever," Rick pointed out.

"Don't even joke about that!" Jewel said as she hit his arm.

"Not funny in the least," Mariah agreed. "Let's go," she told Daryl.

(Three chapters in a day…you all love me. But tomorrow's payroll so after I get home I'll be crashing hard!)


	59. Chapter 59

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 59**

**Author's Note: I planned to go back to somewhat regularly scheduled programming…but brain has other ideas. When I started this I was just starting to watch Walking Dead and did not realize how much Carol would mature because of it. Now I've got a whiney Carol and a scared Sophia. I've debated with this for several chapters. I don't necessarily like Carol but she is useful in the later seasons. So….I decided to give her awake call and killing Sophia. Sorry! I had good intentions by saving her really did. Review please. I'm holding up a bat ready to smash the rotten apples thrown at me.**

"_**Child Loss is not an event, it is an indescribable journey of survival-Unknown"**_

Three weeks before they find the prison:

The group watched as Carol cradled her daughter. "It's alright sweetheart," she said as she touched the child's head.

Rick stood ready when the child took her last breath. They had cleaned out the small cabin, it was safe. He set his gaze on the other members of the group. They all were feeling this loss. They were supposed to protect the children. Rick had told the group to stay in the two rooms they had cleared. He made it clear. Could he have said it differently? Could he have repeated it once again? Jewel was the first one to notice that Sophia and Mitch were both gone. They started to spread out, Carol was frantic, Mariah had tried to calm her down. Mariah was the quiet one of the group, she watched and knew what you needed. It was then when they heard the screams from upstairs. Daryl and Jewel took the steps two at a time and saw Sophia push Mitch out the door, a walker having grabbed her. One walker. That's all it took. By the time Carol had reached the top of the stairs, Jewel had taken the knife and taken out the walker. Sophia had half of her arm bitten. The Atlanta group knew from there experience with Amy and Andrea, they just needed to wait.

Lori rubbed Carol's back. "Dale's waiting for you sweetheart," Lori told her.

"It hurts mommy," Sophia said in a whisper.

"I know baby, it won't hurt for long," Carol said as she held back the tears.

Summer held onto Mitch and glanced around the room. Once again they were losing one of there own. She couldn't help to blame Carol in a way for not making the child listen or learn to defend herself. She was grateful that Sophia pushed Mitch out of the room. It was courageous, and that made up for Carol's coddling the child. Sophia had sacrificed herself for the youngest member of the group. She bent down and touched the girls hair. "Hey little sister, you were brave. You did good."

"I just…wanted to see if we could find something to surprise…everyone with," Sophia said.

"You did good, Sophia. Real good," Summer told her.

Jewel watched her daughter give comfort to the dying girl. She couldn't help but feel for the other mother, watching, knowing that Carol was dying inside. She glanced at Mariah, knowing that she knew the pain of losing a child. She didn't know if he was alive or dead, worse then what Carol was doing.

"Beth maybe you should take Mitch and Carl outside," Hershel told his youngest daughter.

"I'm staying…" Carl said. "She's my friend."

"She…needs us all here," Mitch's small voice said.

Carol cried as Sophia slipped away. "Baby…I'm sorry. My sweet little baby," Carol cried as Rick made his way up. "Summer, Lori," he told the two women bending down with Carol.

Summer helped Lori up and both walked away. Mariah held Mitch's face to her leg so he couldn't see.

"I have to do it Rick," Carol told him as she took out her knife. "I have to do it," she repeated.

"Are you sure Carol?" Rick asked.

Carol nodded. "I brought her into this world, I need to be the one to do it…" she said.

Rick laid his hand on the woman's shoulder and nodded. "I'm staying by you."

Carol nodded as she kissed the top of Sophia's head. "I love you baby," the grieving mother said as she put the knife through the center of her head.

The group stood quietly as they watched the woman grieve for her daughter. They were all grieving. Glenn couldn't help but count the remaining members of the Atlanta camp. They had come so far, now another one was gone. "I'm going to go find a shovel…." he said quietly.

"I'll go with you," Daryl said. He watched the woman cradle the child. Daryl took the deaths of any of the group hard. He protected everyone but the children were the ones that weren't supposed to die. He followed Glenn out, knowing if he stayed he would shed tears. Dixon's don't cry. Well the male Dixon's. Jewel and Summer could cry, they were supposed to. Not that Jewel did it much unless it was over Summer.

Evening:

Mariah walked over to where Carol was sitting by Sophia's grave. "I'm sorry…." she said as she sat down beside her.

"Thank you," Carol answered. "I did a horrible job at protectin' her her whole life. First her daddy then out here. If I had just listened to Rick…to Jewel…she'd know how to protect herself. She would have been able to kill that walker and she'd be alive. This was my fault."

Mariah reached over and squeezed the other woman's hand. "Blame doesn't do anyone any good Carol. I blamed myself for months after this happened that I chose the date to send Peter out to Boston. What if Boston had gotten hit first? What if he was gone before I even heard about this thing? What if's eat you away Carol. It doesn't do anything but want you to join those you those who you lost. But there's a reason all of us are alive right now, nothing is chance anymore. You take Sophia's death, you grieve, you get mad at the world, kill a few walkers, it'll make you feel better. But what you don't let it do is eat you up and destroy you. This is going to make you stronger, Carol. Stronger then you ever thought you could be. Lori's going to need you soon, and that baby. A beautiful new life coming into this dark world. If that isn't a sign of hope I don't know what is," Mariah told her.

Carol looked at the other woman. "I think that's the most words I've heard you say since Christmas," she told her as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not a big talker. My dad was a criminal profiler at a prison, he could sit and watch people for hours at a mall. I think he did it just to aggravate me as a teen," Mariah told her.

Carol let out a smile. "You watch us for hours."

"Habit," Mariah admitted.

"How are you? I mean I didn't even ask you…" Carol told him.

"I'm alright…I can sleep for more then two hours at night without waking up feeling like hands are all over me. Having people around that I know, it helped," Mariah told her.

"You and Daryl?" Carol asked.

Mariah glanced at the other woman. "You're interested in Daryl."

"He's not showing anything back," Carol answered.

"That's not what I said," Mariah told the woman as she squeezed her hand. "Daryl and I are friends, we may or may not be working on something else. You should get some rest."

"I don't want to leave her alone tonight…I know we'll be moving on soon," Carol told her.

"Then I'll sit out here with you," Mariah told her.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel glanced over her shoulder as she heard the door open. "I couldn't sleep."

Rick nodded as he placed his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I couldn't either. Thought I'd let you be alone for a little bit before I came out."

Jewel sighed. "How many are we going to have to lose Rick? How many of these funerals are we going to have to have for one of our own? I know Glenn was ticking out names in his head of the Atlanta survivors, so was I."

Rick put his arms around her tighter. "I know. Do you still believe we'll find a place?"

"Yes, I just wish it would be sooner then later. Every death….especially Sophia's, it makes me wonder how much more I can take," Jewel admitted.

Rick kissed her. "That's why I'm here, Mrs. Grimes. To give you strength when you don't think you have anymore. You do the same for me."

"I try, Mr. Grimes," Jewel told him.

"You keep me sane….you keep me grounded. I don't think I would have made it this far without you," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"We will find a place. We need to. We will help Carol through this, we move on. We don't forget, but we move on," Jewel assured her husband as she kissed him. "We'll find somewhere…for Lori, for the baby."


	60. Chapter 60

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 60**

**Author's Note: I scared all my little charges last week with the threat of them getting holiday pay or weekends worked if they did not have payroll in by the time I came in today. I should have done that ages ago! Had payroll done in four hours! And because I'm not exhausted, you guys get another chapter! Hopefully I didn't piss a lot of people off by killing Sophia and you're still with me! And no brooding Rick he's got Jewel!**

**Now back to somewhat original scripted series, with a few minor changes and additions. Mariah and Daryl find the prison and Summer's grieving over those she lost. Review please.**

"_**The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.-Maya Angelou"**_

Mariah and Daryl's POV:

Mariah walked with him. "You could have shared the owl you know," she teased him.

"Did share it, with Mitch, Carl, Lori and Summer," Daryl told her as he kept a smile off his face. "Wasn't a big 'nough owl for anyone else."

"Has Carol talked to you? About how she's dealing with Sophia?" Mariah asked.

Daryl glanced at her. "Why'd you think she'd talk to me?"

Mariah shook her head. "You're her friend?"

Daryl huffed. "She hasn't, got enough women's emotions to worry bout with Jewel, Summer and you, without adding' another one to the mix. Others' keeping an eye out for her."

"Daryl Dixon….are you saying you're worried about my emotions?" Mariah asked as she arched an eyebrow.

Daryl glanced at her. "You're really makin' me regret not bringin' Rick along with me huntin'," he gruffed.

Mariah laughed. "But Rick isn't as near as cute as I am," she told him as she stopped. "Daryl….am I seeing things?"

Daryl stopped and looked at what she was looking at. "You thinking' what I'm thinking?"

"Daryl, I never know what you're thinking. But if you happen to be thinking that it's such a shame that this has nice gates, surrounded, walls, beds, showers and nice old big watch towers, then yes I'm thinking what you're thinking," Mariah said with her green eyes sparkling. "Let's get back, we're going to have to get those walker's out of there."

Jewel and Summer's POV:

Jewel glanced over at where Summer was sitting by herself. "I'm going to go talk with her," she told Rick as she kissed him.

"You want me to come with you?" Rick asked. He knew the teen had pulled away some since Sophia's death.

"No, I got this," Jewel told him as she walked over to the teen.

Summer wiped her eyes as she heard her mother approaching. "Uncle Merle always said Dixon's don't cry."

Jewel gave a small laugh as she sat down. "You know I didn't listen to 95% of what your Uncle Merle said. We got some down time, talk to me baby," she said as she hugged her.

Summer looked at her. "I failed them…"

"Failed who Summer?" Jewel asked.

"You'll tell me it's stupid," Summer said as she wiped her eyes.

"Summer Grace Dixon, I've never told you your feelings or thoughts are stupid and I'm not going to start now. You feel something' then you have the right to feel it. Don't make me use the triple name again," Jewel warned lovingly.

"At the quarry….I was the oldest. Eliza, Louis, Mitch, Luke, Carl, Sophia and me. I wanted to help…so I took on the responsibility of trying to keep them safe, so you adults could worry about the important things. They're all gone but Mitch and Carl. And Peter, God, when I saw Rick bringing in Mariah in the library and she didn't have Peter…" Summer said as she wiped her eyes. "Now Lori's got the baby coming..and I don't want to care. I want to be like Uncle Merle, not care bout anybody but himself. I think it would be a lot easier," she told her mother as she leaned against her.

Jewel kissed the top of her head. "It wasn't just an Uncle Merle thing, Summer. It's how the three of us grew up, trying to protect ourselves from pain of trusting other people but ourselves. Uncle Merle just didn't learn how to stop," she told her daughter. "Caring about people is what makes us human. And, that's important out here baby," she told her. "You've done an amazing job, sweetheart. It's alright to grieve, and it's alright to let the people care who care about you know that you are hurting and that you just need some time not to be super human."

"So you aren't disappointed in me?" Summer asked.

Jewel looked at her. "No baby, just the opposite. You're going to survive, and you're going to protect the people you love the best you can. No one can ask for more out of you baby girl," she said as she hugged her. "Need a few more minutes to be human?"

Summer smiled. "No I'm OK," she said as she got up.

Jewel and Summer turned as they heard Daryl whistle as they came up to the group. "Didn't find anything out hunting?" Jewel asked.

"Oh we found something," Mariah told them. "You guys are going to want to come with us," she told the group.

"What's going on?" Rick asked as he came up.

"Seein' is believing' trust me Rick," Daryl told him.

Group POV:

Jewel looked at the prison. "Hell's bells…." she said. "Mariah, I'm sending you out huntin' more if you find treasures like this!"

"Hey I was there too," Daryl said.

"I spotted it first," Mariah teased.

"How are we going to clear it? There's a whole lot of them to get through," Beth asked.

"We got the hands, if we all work together, we can do it," Carol spoke up.

Jewel looked at the other woman and squeezed her shoulder. She had to admit that since Sophia's death, the woman was contributing more. "She's right," she said.

"I'll help too!" Mitch said excitedly.

"That a boy!" Mariah told the child. "So Rick?"

"T get me the pliers," Rick instructed the other man.

"You got it," T said as he went and got them and handed it to him.

Rick cut a hole in it. "Hurry! Cover the back."

"Got it," Jewel said as she let Lori go in, her taking up the rear.

Glenn and Daryl closed up the fence as Jewel came through. Daryl opened up a door and the group looked at the courtyard.

Rick looked at it. "It's perfect. If we can shut the gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off those walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "I'll do it," Glenn said. "You guys cover me."

"No! It's a suicide run!" Maggie exclaimed.

Rick shook his head. "No I'll do it. T Dog, You, Beth, and Maggie draw as many as you can in that direction," he said as he pointed further down the gate.

"You aren't going alone Rick," Mariah told him.

"I'll go, I'm the second fastest after Glenn," Summer said.

Jewel nodded. "No one does it alone."

Rick nodded. "Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste."

"I'll take the other gate with Carl and Hershel," Jewel said.

"Mitch, Lori and me will make sure the gate is closed, cover you from this end," Mariah said.

Rick looked at Summer. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said.

"Be careful, both of you!" Jewel warned as she ran with Hershel and Carl.

Lori opened the gate for both of them as they shoot walker's in there way. Summer stopped short as a bullet came close to her foot and looked up in that direction.

"Sorry!" Carol said as they continued to run.

Summer opened the guard tower door and let Rick in as they shot walkers and she closed it behind them.

"They did it!" Carol exclaimed.

Jewel shot a walker in the field. "Booyah!"

"Light it up!" Daryl told them as everyone shot the walkers in the way. Rick aimed his weapon and grinned as he took out one of the last ones.

"You're enjoying this way to much dad," Summer said as she aimed her gun and took out the last one. "WOOH!"

Rick laughed. "You were saying?" he asked. Summer still called him Rick on most occasions, but he liked it when it did come out. "Let's go."

Mariah laughed as they entered the courtyard. "Doing alright Lori?"

"Yeah I haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori told the other woman.

"We haven't had this much room since the farm!" Carol said.

Mariah touched Mitch's head. "Go on, run."

The child only had to be told once as he ran toward Carol.

Glenn stabbed a stray walker in the head. "Woohoo!" T dog exclaimed as he started laughing.

That night:

Jewel stood up and took food over to Rick. "Stop and eat," she said.

Rick gave a small smile as he took it. "Guess I'm a little anxious."

"We all are. Lori wants you to talk to her," Jewel said as she kissed him.

"About what?" Rick asked. "The baby? Closer she gets more obsessed she becomes…not that she's trying to get me back but she wants answers."

"She wants reassurances, Rick," Jewel said as she touched his face. "Shane's not here, and if God Forbid something' happens to her, well she wants to know that baby is going to have someone. Not like we adopted Mitch…but a father."

"She tell you that?" Rick asked.

"She didn't have to Rick. Carl is your son, and if something does happen to her, she wants to know that this baby has someone to cling to," Jewel told him. "And you know what, I don't blame her. She's scared….I would be too," she told him.

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

"Yeah, I've been told that a time or two, but I never get tired of hearing it," Jewel told him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Rick said.

"This could be what we've been looking for….God…" she said as she looked at the prison. "Don't know what we'll find inside," Jewel said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We'll do it, together," Rick said as he kissed the top of her head.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 61**

**Author's note: Love all the reviews and advice. Please continue to read and review! It's a long, hopefully good ride and that I will be able to keep us entertained til The Walking Dead returns! **

Group POV:

Rick and Jewel walked down and rejoined the group. "Everyone better turn in, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Rick said as he bent down by the fire.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked as he looked at the other man.

"Look I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win, but we got to push a little bit more. Most of the walker's are dressed as guards and prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early," Rick told them.

"It could mean that supplies are intact, food and medical supplies," Jewel said as she stirred the fire.

"Armory?" Daryl asked as he stood behind them.

"They wouldn't keep that inside the prison, it wouldn't be far away though," Mariah answered as everyone turned and looked at her.

"She grew up in a prison," Daryl answered with a small smirk on his face.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "I did not grow up in a prison. My father worked at one for twenty years. I went and had lunch with him when I was in nursing school."

Rick nodded. "The warden's office would have all that information," he told them.

Jewel smiled as she rested her hand on Rick's shoulder. "This place could be what we've been looking for."

"A goldmine. Medicine, food, weapons," Rick told them as he kissed her hand.

"We're low on ammo, awfully low. We'll run out before we make a dent," Hershel told them.

"That's why we have to go in there. We'll use hand to hand. After what we've been through we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance," Rick told them.

Summer gave a small smile. "I'll take the heads, Mitch can take out knee caps. He's getting good with the knives," she told them as she glanced at the sleeping child.

"We keep close, we work as a team, by tomorrow night we'll be inside," Jewel assured them.

"I got a good feelin' about this," Beth said as she grinned. "Real good place to have the baby, safe," she told Lori.

Rick stood. "I'm going to go patrol," he told the group.

Lori glanced at him and watched him walk away. She got up and followed him. "Rick, can I talk to you?"

Rick turned and looked at her, then past her to Jewel. He saw her give that slow approving nod. The nod he had learned to know and look to when things got hard. The nod that got him through the winter. He turned his attention to Lori. "It's about the baby?"

Lori looked at him then at Jewel over her shoulder then back at him. "I should have known she knew."

Rick nodded. "She knows a lot," he told her.

"Can't we wait a couple days to do this? Enjoy how far we come? It's been a death march, and we're exhausted. Carl, Mitch, Carol…my God she's still grieving for Sophia. Even Summer, she's pulling back. We all need to regroup. Enjoy this win," Lori told him.

Rick looked at his ex wife. "The baby will be here in a few days, Lori. There's no need to panic. Mar, Carol, Hershel, and Jewel, they'll all be there for you. I'm here for you. I'm trying to get a safe place for all of us, Lori. Somewhere where you can have this baby, somewhere I can curl up with my wife at night without her brother and my ex wife looking at me. I'm trying to give Mitch, Summer, Beth and Carl a safe place where they can relax. I want to be able to hear Beth and Summer laugh without having to worry about bringing out walkers," he said as he let out an exhausted sigh. "I want Carol to be able to grieve over Sophia. I want to grieve over everyone we lost. I'm here Lori, I'm still here. I've been as supportive as I possibly can Lori. I am telling you that if something happens to you, that I will be there for this baby as it's my own. All I can do is assure you Lori, I can't show you. I'm not that person anymore, Lori. You are the mother of my child, even a friend, but I know you want more, even though you don't say it anymore. But this," he held up his wedding band that had a small matching stone that matched Jewel's sapphire ring, "it's a promise. A promise that I made even before I put this ring on. I love her Lori…and I'm sorry but I haven't….I don't think I ever felt that way for you. Not like this. You want to talk, Lori, talk to Hershel and Carol, but I'm doing things. I'm doing things for my wife, my son, my daughter and everyone else in this group. But please, don't make me say this again. I'm tired, Lori. Trying to prove that I will always be there for you," he said as he stepped back. "Jewel, want to come help me patrol?" he called out as he looked at Lori.

Jewel stood up and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask," she said as she squeezed Mariah's shoulder and went and joined him.

Jewel and Mariah's POV:

Mariah watched as Lori got up and followed Rick, she then saw Jewel give a nod. She also noticed that she fiddled with her ring, twisting it around. She moved over and sat down beside her. "You're doing it again."

Jewel glanced at the other woman. "Doing what?" she asked.

"You're tell," Mariah told her. "You're twisting your ring. You do it every time that Lori talks with Rick."

Jewel glanced down at her ring and stopped herself. "I told him he should. I'm not worried."

Maggie got up and joined them. "She doing the tell again?" she asked Mariah.

"Yeah and she says she's not worried," Mariah answered.

"She isn't worried 'bout Rick, she's worried that she isn't good enough for Rick or anyone else, and that he'll figure it out," Maggie said as she talked with Mariah and Jewel being in the center.

"Which of course is stupid," Mariah said as she pulled the poncho Daryl had let her use around her.

"Did she ever tell you she tried to give Rick back to Lori, before she admitted she was in love with him? You should have seen her trying to fight it," Maggie said with a grin.

Jewel looked at the two women. "Excuse me, _she _is sitting right here. I now remember why I hated cliques in school and gossip," she groused.

"Just admit it that you think you aren't good enough for love, still wonder why anyone would care about you and we'll stop," Mariah assured the other woman.

"Or we can keep talking about you right over your shoulder until you do, which is more fun," Maggie said with a grin.

Jewel gave Daryl a pleading look over the fire. "Help me," she mouthed.

"Sorry, nope, I'm going to go check on Mitch," Daryl said with a slight grin as he got up.

"Traitor," Jewel hissed at him as he left. "Alright, I guess that subconsciously I do wonder. If you haven't noticed Mar, it's a Dixon trait," she told the other woman with a small grin.

Mariah looked at the two women and kept a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about Jewel."

Maggie laughed. "Oh please," she said. "I'm surprised that you two haven't snuck out in the woods somewhere. I've got condoms, be sure to tell me if you find some alone time in the prison."

"There's nothing going on with Daryl and me, just friends," Mariah told the younger woman.

"Friends who get drunk on New Years Eve and kiss," Jewel told her as she looked at the other woman. She laughed at the woman's face, knowing that she was turning a beet red. "Oh you don't think I knew? Please! First of all, Daryl got all weird around you for weeks after that and second of all, your son told me. Asked me if Daryl was going to be his daddy."

"Peter knew?" she asked obviously shocked.

"He got up to get a drink of water, saw it. Told me, I told him it was our secret. Kept waiting for one of you to make the next damn move. I even thought about telling' you I knew, but never got around to it," Jewel told her. "Maybe that's why I was pushin' so hard for him and Carol. Carol liked him…but I knew that moment he saw you at the clinic, he was head over heels for you. But us Dixon's….we don't think we deserve love. He aint ever gonna tell you that he cares more about you then a friend….unless you make the first move," Jewel told her friend. "And Maggie's right, I fought it with Rick. I was fighting it for a long time…which in this day and time is an eternity," she told her friend as she hugged her. "And believe me I think Maggie and Glenn own stock in some damn defect Condom factory somewhere," she said with a laugh.

Maggie started to say something as the three women looked up at the sound of Rick's voice. "Jewel, want to help me with patrol?"

Jewel stood up. "I thought you'd never ask," she said as she squeezed her friends shoulder.

Maggie smiled and looked at Mariah. "If you ever want to talk about Peter…I'll listen."

Mariah smiled as she patted the other woman's knee. "Thank you…it still hurts. But I'm doing better…or I'm trying."

Maggie nodded and hugged her. "You aren't alone," she assured the other woman.

"I know," she told her.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel passed Lori the both women giving each other a glance as she went to join Rick. "Hey…everything alright?"

Rick nodded as he kissed her. "Got some things off my chest," he told her. "So, did you twist your ring?" he asked as they started walking.

Jewel gave him the Dixon stare. "You noticed too?"

Rick squeezed her hand as they walked. "Haven't you noticed that I notice everything about you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…you do," Jewel said with a small smile. "Yeah Mariah and Maggie caught me. I didn't even notice I did it. Never did," she said. "I know how much you love me Rick. I don't doubt it, and I know how much I love you. But…well you've seen the marks on my back. Merle Daryl and I…we didn't feel like we deserved love. I think it was easier for Daryl and I because we were closer in age. Had each other. But the three of us, it was an unspoken bond that we'd never let Summer know what it was to not know she was loved. But we also learned to put walls higher then this prison up around us so no one else could touch us. You were able to break mine down….slowly but surly," she said as she kissed him. "But I guess, there's a little bit of a wall left, and when you and Lori are alone, I guess that part of me wants to run and hide afraid she's going to get hurt again."

Rick stopped and looked at her as he kissed her and clasped her face in his hands. "What can I do?" he asked.

Jewel smiled. "Keep loving me," she told him as she kissed him.

"You know I will," he told her as he kissed her again.

"Let's go," Jewel said as she kissed him again. "Got to keep the troops safe," she told him as they started to walk again and do patrol.

TBC (The whole finding the prisoner thing is to long for this. I've got ideas people!)


	62. Chapter 62

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 62**

**Author's note: More followers of this story make a happy author. I will be gone from December 19 to the 21****st****. Please mark it down on your calendar's, so you don't wonder where I am. I'm going to go see Christmas Lights at Disney! **

**So, I originally planned the whole finding the prisoners, Hershel leg in this chapter. But I woke up at 2 AM with a sinus infection and a migraine. I laid there for an hr and half, hoping to get at least two more hours of sleep before work, it didn't happen. But a whole invention of OC's at Woodbury did. Well, Joey's family story. You remember Joey London? The boy who Summer hit when she was six? Yeah he's alive (and he's also going to be the kid that Carl shot while running away, but we don't kill the living do we Summer?) So please forgive Merle's intrusion but it all plays to the end game (well…..later plots) Also, can you find the 'easter egg' I've planted?**

OC's:

Joey London-Landon Liborian

Mason London- Jason Statham

Jessica "Jes" Sanchez-Michelle Rodriguez. (I know she's from Lost, but dang it, she's perfect!)

Woodbury:

Jessica Sanchez paced around the small room as she tapped her fingers on her hips, one of her hands bandaged. The former Army Lt. peeked through the window as she looked at the town. They had been there for two hours, the only people they had seen was the two guards that had found them on the road. She smoothed her very worn sleeveless vest and walked over to the young man. "You doing alright Joey?" she asked as she bent down.

The seventeen year old boy nodded. "Fine," he simply said as he ran a hand through his matted brown hair.

Jes nodded. The boy had grown up in the year they had been on the run. He had killed his mother and sister at the start of the outbreak and had blamed his father for not being there to do it. The strain on the father and son been growing and only got worse when the teen found out about his father and her. But for some reason, he hadn't blamed her, for which she was grateful for. She moved over to the man stretched out on the couch. "Hey Sgt. You hangin' in there?" she asked the man as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Mason London made an effort to move his head. "Yes LT," the former Army Sgt answered. "How's he doing?" the man asked as he nodded toward his son.

"Man of a few words," Jes answered as she looked over at the teen.

"You're worried, Jes," Mason told her.

Jes put her hand on her empty gun holder. "The men that brought us in didn't look like the trust worthy kind. Plus they took my gun," she grumbled. "I'll do the talkin'," she ordered.

Mason gave a fake smile. "You don't boss me around anymore, LT. We aint military anymore."

"Whose been keeping you alive for all this time SGT? Could have left you lots of time, Joey and I would have managed," the dark haired Hispanic woman answered as she squeezed his shoulder. "You aint giving up on me yet. You understand?"

"Yeah, I got you LT," Mason said as he tried to sit up when he heard the door.

Joey stood up from the chair out of instinct even though his machete had been taken from him. "We got company."

Jess walked over in front of the boy. At six foot tall he stood taller then her five foot six frame but she still went in front of him out of instinct. "Go sit by your dad."

"Jes…" Joey started to say.

"Go," Jess simply ordered again, harder this time.

Joey nodded as he went by the couch. They all three watched the door handle move to what seemed like an eternity before it opened. One of the men Joey recognized from when they were brought in. The man with the missing hand. The other one he didn't recognize. He stood on the ready to fight bare handed if he had too.

The man who was obviously in charge gave a smile. "I'm sorry for the wait, I was in the middle of something when you were brought in. I'm the Governor, and the man over there, is Merle Dixon. He isn't big on introductions. Welcome to Woodbury. I brought some food, looks like you three need some," he said as he put down the food. "Merle tells me that you three were doing pretty good against the biters but you were out numbered and two of you are injured," the man said with a smile as he motioned to the table.

Jes glanced at her male companions, the younger one was eying the food. "Nice of you. Appreciate your men to bring us here, but you can understand why I'm a little weary. People aren't exactly trust worthy in this day and time."

The Governor smiled. "I haven't poisoned the food, but yes I understand. Please, join me. At least start by telling me your names," he said as he sat down and took a bite of the soup. "See? Not killing you. If we wanted you dead, my men would have never brought you here."

Jes nodded at the young man. "Take some back to your father," she instructed as she sat down across from the governor and watched him carefully.

Merle glanced at the kid who had been eyeing him since the mention of his name. "Kid, you got something you want to say?"

Joey looked at him as he got the soup. "I went to school with a girl…a couple years younger then me. Her last name was Dixon…her eyes…they had that same icy stare."

Merle looked at him then the Governor. "What's your name kid?"

"Joey London, why?" the young man answered as he took the soup back to his father.

Merle let out a laugh. "Joey London, the same Joey London that got his nose broke at age eight by a little sprout of a thing named Summer Dixon who was six at the time?"

Joey looked at him. "Summer? Is she here?" he asked anxiously.

Merle glanced at the kid and glared. "No she aint here and if she was, you'd be stayin' away from her. I know horney teenagers when I see 'em. I was one," he warned the boy.

"Merle, enough. Unfortunately, Merle came to us very ill and had been separated from his family Joey. So," the Governor said as he looked at the woman, "now I know what to call one of you, what about you two? What's your story? You got a group?"

Jes took a bite of bread. "Jessica Sanchez, and that's Mason London, Joey's father. We aint got a group," she told him. "Mason and I were in the Army, we were stationed at Fort Benning when all this shit happened. We were getting' orders that we were going to bomb Atlanta if the city got overtaken. Neither one of us liked that idea. A few of us deserted, started home. I had no family in Florida, but Mason was worried bout his kids' we were headin' to there to get them."

The Governor looked at Joey then Mason. "Kids? More then this one?"

Mason nodded slowly as he ate the soup. "My oldest David and his fiancee Carly were in Atlanta, working. Carly was nearly nine months pregnant, last I heard they were trying to make it Grady Memorial Hospital. I was hoping that if they bombed Atlanta, the hospital's were going to be somewhat safe. I made it to my ex wife's house, Joey had to shoot his mom and my daughter Olivia who was twelve…they had been bitten at the outbreak. I'm real proud of Joey for doin' what needed to be done."

Joey gave his father a disgusted glance. "Yeah I did what I had to do, because my dear old dad couldn't make a decision to desert without the OK of his LT. Certainly hasn't been any better since we've been out here. Jes has kept us alive not you," he said as he stood up.

"Joey! Enough," Jes warned. "Sorry, Governor, you were a teenage boy once, I'm sure you had a bout of attitude."

The Governor gave a small smile. "Some teenage boys never grow out of there attitude," he said as he glanced at Merle. "Woodbury could use people like you with military experience. We're safe here, away from the biters'. You can leave anytime you want, just go out those gates. But you all are exhausted and could use some sleep and food. Stay a few days, get acquainted," he told them.

Jes nodded as she looked at her two companions. "We'll stay for a few days, Governor," she said as she looked at the man and shook his hand.

Two Months Later:

Jes held out her gun as she walked with Merle to check the pitts. She kept casting glances over at him with her dark eyes.

Merle looked at her. "Alright, I know I'm good lookin' but you got something to say hot tamale?"

"Names Jes," she reminded Merle. "Don't you think it's a little morbid to be using biters as entertainment?" she asked.

Merle glanced at her then back. "Governor wants it done, we do it. Best not question it," he simply said.

"You do think it's morbid," Jes told him. "You don't think the Governor is all he puts out to be either," she told him.

Merle looked at her. "Those words will get you killed if you aint careful," he warned.

"You're not going to tell him, and I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone else," she simply said as she walked forward.

"Sugar Tits, you don't know me so please don't tell me what I'm not going to do," Merle hissed at her.

Jes laughed. "Call me Sugar Tits again, and I'll take your other hand," she warned. "You're only here because there isn't anywhere else to go. You're hopin' that some way some how your family is alive and makes there way here to this amazing façade of a town called Woodbury. And, when that does, you'll desert the happy little Governor that is one step away from a trip to crazy town. You'll obey his orders endlessly until then," she said as she stopped at the pits. "All good little soldiers do exactly that, obey orders until they don't, until they get the balls to do what needs to be done."

"Is that what you did LT? Abandon your post cause you and the elder London were knockin' boots? Yeah, I know don't look to surprised. He'd jump into that pit if you told him too," Merle hissed at her. "I'm alive the same way you are because of the Governor. And, I'd like to stay that way," he said.

"Do you know his first name?" Jes asked as she turned and looked at him.

Merle looked at her. "What are you talkin' about woman?" he asked as he counted the walkers in the pit.

"Simple question. Governor….doesn't that sound like something a man on a complete power trip would call himself? Seriously, did he introduce himself to you as anything' other then the Governor? He didn't to us," Jes explained.

"Girl, you know I could go back and tell the Governor everythin' you're saying, and where does that leave you? You'd disappear," he warned.

"But you aren't going to tell him Merle. You need someone to count on in this real game of Chutes and Ladders," Jes explained. "We should be headin' back."

"Chutes and Ladders? Isn't that the stupid kids game where you try to get your little pawn to the number 100 but you have to get through all these stupid little challenges?" Merle asked.

Jes looked up at him with an impressed look. "I thought I was going to have to explain that to you."

"I had a niece, she loved that game. I cheated just so I could lose to get it done and over with. I cursed Daryl out every time she came over after he got it for her for Christmas. But you got to explain the whole live game part," he told her.

"You do a good deed, you move on ahead. In the game it's to your end game, the 100. Here it's to get on the good side of the Governor. You land on a bad dead, oops you chute all down that shoot and have to start over. Here, you're gonna end up dead or in the pits as a walker chew toy. Like I said, a living game of Chutes and Ladders. Look at it as this way of you cheating. We can work together, do what we are supposed to do, but trust each other. Trust me I don't like it any more then you do, but one day you may need it so may I," she said as she walked in the other direction.

Merle looked after her. "Crazy woman," he mumbled as he walked back with her. He had to admit she was smarter then she looked but he would never tell her that. He also wouldn't tell the Governor any of this conversation.


	63. Chapter 63

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 63**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy! Please review! Thank you! Now on to our semi regularly scheduled program….with talk of smut. Jewel is let Rick in and letting down her one of her few remaining walls. May get to finding the prisoners' in this one may not. But you all LOVE me! It always bugged me that no one thought that the body of a civilian may have been family of someone. REVIEW!**

Rick looked at Jewel, T Dog, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn before he opened the door to the court yard. The rest of the group were distracting the walkers' by the fence. "No breaking formation," he told the group.

Jewel had to give a small smile. It's not like he hadn't went over this plan ten times in thirty minutes. "Hand to hand, using only hand weapons," Jewel said.

"We could recite the plan in our sleep, Rick," T said as he looked at there leader.

"Aint like we haven't done this hundred times this winter, just more of them," Daryl told him. "Open the damn door," the archer told him. He looked at the man who had gotten his sister to fall in love with him and knew he wanted Jewel out by the fence and not going in one on one. But they had all agreed it would take the best people at close combat to get through to the prison. And they were all there waiting to go in except for Summer. Six people, team of twos, formation.

Rick nodded as he opened the door. "Go!" he told the group as they walked in. They heard the group shout at the walkers as they ran in each stabbing walkers as they went in.

"Clear!" Jewel yelled as she stopped with the group finished with the first court yard.

Rick nodded. "Almost there," he told the group as he opened the door to the next courtyard. "Go!" he said as they entered the next court yard. He held up his hand as he saw the courtyard filled with walkers' and the group hid behind a wall.

Jewel glanced at Daryl as she tilted her head slightly to get him to notice the walkers' that came out of a police car wearing riot gear. She saw Maggie and T take down two more prisoners as Rick and Daryl moved forward. Jewel battled a walker with a helmet on. "Damn pain in the but piece of shit!" she cursed as she couldn't get him taken down easily.

Maggie came over and took out the guard next to her by bending his head back and shoving her weapon up through it's brain. "See that?" she asked with a grin.

T and Glenn both look impressed as Jewel does the same to her walker.

"Daryl!" Rick called to get his help to kill walkers near the door of the next courtyard. The remaining group go to help him. "Stop," Rick said as he looked around.

"Looks secure," Glenn said as he took in the scene.

Daryl looked at a body on the ground. "Nothin' is gonna lead to that courtyard over there, and that's a civilian."

T sighed. "So the interior could be over run by walkers from outside the prison," he told the group.

Jewel bent down and looked at the body. "I don't think so," she said as she looked up at the group.

"What are you thinking?" Rick asked his wife.

"What's the first thing you did when you woke up from coma to find the whole world had gone to shit? You went to your house, then you went to find your family. I got the call from Jane, I went to Merle's and Daryl. Mariah went to find me. We all tried to call people that we cared about. It's possible that this is the wife of a guard, or prisoner that came to feel safe and be with family," Jewel pointed out as she stood up.

"Or it could be that the prison is over run," Daryl answered gruffly.

"Or it could be a civilian visiting family," Jewel repeated as she looked at Daryl daring him to challenge her again.

Rick nodded. "We can't risk a blind spot, we're going to have to push through," he told the group.

Daryl and Jewel went to the door and both nodded at each other as they opened the door and both took lead killing a few stray walkers.

"It's scary how they know what to do with just a particular nod or glance. It must be a hunter thing," T said.

Jewel followed Rick upstairs and looked around. "Two dead guards," she said as she bent down and took a set of keys off him and handed it to Rick. She bent down and took the other set and a gun from the other guard. Daryl goes to the next level with T and they kill walkers and throw them over.

Rick smiled. "Let the rest in Maggie," he said with a smile.

"Got it!" Maggie told them as she went to the door. "Welcome home!" she said as she held up the door.

The group comes in and looks around. Mitch in awe of being able to live in a prison.

"What do you think?" Rick asked the group as he looked around.

"Home sweet home," Glenn said as he leaned against a wall.

"It's secure?" Lori asked as she looked at Rick.

"This cell block is," Rick responded with a smile.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"I'm going to be a typical teen age girl here, what about the showers?" Summer asked as she caused the group to laugh.

"I think that's a typical girl thing," Mariah told her as she giggled.

"We'll find the cafeteria, infirmary and the showers," Rick answered as he laughed.

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"Daryl, Jewel and myself have keys that we found on guards," Rick told the group.

"I'm not sleeping in any cages, I'll take the perch," Daryl said.

"Come on Mitch, let's go find a bed!" Mariah said as she tickled him.

"Daddy can Summer and I share a cell?" Beth asked excitedly.

"If it's alright with Summer's parents'," Hershel said. He had started to say parents' when addressing Summer.

Summer looked at Jewel and Rick. "Please?" she asked with a grin.

"It's fine," Jewel told her daughter as she kissed the top of her head. Jewel smiled as she watched the group scatter and she squeezed Rick's hand.

Mariah's POV:

Mariah smiled as she got Mitch under the covers. "Pretty cool huh? How many little boys can say that they get to live in a prison?"

"Do you think Lori's baby is going to be a boy?" Mitch asked as he yawned.

"I don't know sweetie," Mariah told him as she looked up and saw Daryl standing in the door. "Everything alright Daryl?" she asked.

Daryl nodded. "Just checking on this big guy. You alright in here?"

"Carl's going to bunk with me," Mitch answered with a yawn.

Mariah smiled. "Yeah, that's right, you're safe," she said as she ran a finger over his nose softly. "Sweet dreams tonight, kiddo, safe from the monsters," she said softly as she kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. She got up and went over to the door. "You alright?" she asked again.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, so you got a cell to yourself?" he asked casually.

Mariah smiled. "Yeah, I do. Now Daryl Dixon, you wouldn't be having anything on your mind would you?"

Daryl leaned against the door and cast her a glance. "I was just askin' a question."

"So was I," she answered. "When we get settled….we're goin' to talk. Privately, alone, no interruptions," Mariah told him as she met her eyes with his. "Think we got stuff to say to each other that maybe we've been scooting around to long."

"Mar…I ain't good at talking, or sharing' feelings', you know that," Daryl said as he shifted position.

"Well neither was Jewel, but somehow she let Rick in. I'm not saying anything needs to be decided on Daryl, but we are going to talk," Mariah told him. "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, but we are going to talk," she repeated. "Go back to your perch Daryl, we're good," she said as she squeezed the man's hand.

Daryl looked at her before he turned to go. He squeezed her hand before he went up to the perch. He gave a small smile as he watched Mariah disappear to check on the youngest of the group.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel smiled as she heard the voices and laughter of her family. It had been the most relaxed they had been since Christmas. She smiled as she walked down to the bottom floor of the cell block where Rick was sitting with his eyes closed against the wall. She sat down next to him and buried her head in his shoulder. "You can let that breath you've been holding all day out," she murmured into his neck.

Rick brought up his hand and ran it through her hair not opening his eyes. "Expecting something to happen you know?" he asked.

Jewel kissed his neck. "Just enjoy this win tonight alright? This was a good day, we're entitled to them once in a while, Rick," she told him.

Rick smiled and opened his eyes and brought her mouth to his and kissed her. "How are you Mrs. Grimes?" he asked.

"Amazing, Mr. Grimes," Jewel answered as she smiled at him. They didn't use pet names for each other, but in private they called each other Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. It had started at Christmas and continued when there private time which was a valued treasure.

Rick smiled. "You should be resting you know?" he asked her as he kissed her again.

"So should you," Jewel told her husband. "You're as exhausted as the rest of us. We had a good day," she repeated as she touched his face. "We'll do more tomorrow, but right now Mr. Grimes, you're coming with me," she said as she stood up and offered her hand she said with a mischievous grin.

Rick gave a small laugh as he took her hand. "Now Mrs. Grimes, that grin tells me you have something planned."

"Well, I didn't until right now, but you look like you need a bit of a stress reliever," Jewel teased her husband as she led him up to the control room they had cleared out earlier.

Rick laughed. "I've created a monster," he said as he kissed her.

Jewel laughed. "Pull up a chair and sit down, take off your shirt," she instructed.

Rick arched an eyebrow as he did what he was told. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Rubbing your shoulders, for a start," Jewel teased as she kissed his ear. "We're alright Mr. Grimes. All winter you've put everyone else above your needs. You're the last one to take food, you're the last one to sleep, you're always the first one on guard," she told him as she rubbed his shoulders.

Rick let a satisfied sigh escape from his lips as he bent his head. "That feels amazing."

Jewel smiled. "Good, it's supposed too. You take care of everyone else, I'm taking care of you tonight. Tomorrow is a new day, who knows what challenges it's going to bring, but right now, know that you are loved….more then I ever can ever tell you," she said as she kissed his shoulder. "I'm more of a show you in actions kind of person," she said as she moved her hand over to his left shoulder.

Rick smiled. "Now I expect you to show me tonight," he teased.

"I plan on it, Mr. Grimes," Jewel told him as she kissed his shoulder again. "You're getting more relaxed."

"And turned on," he said as he touched her hand with his.

Jewel smiled. "I…want you to take me on my knees.." she said in a whisper. It was the one position she had always tensed at, it was the position that Clyde had favored.

"Jewel…no," Rick said as he faced her. "I told you that I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Jewel kissed him. "Rick, I'm asking. I trust you, I love you. And…I want to know what it's like in every position with my husband. If I don't like it, we don't do it again. Simple," she told him as she kissed him. "This is me letting you knock down one of those walls we spoke about a few nights ago."

Rick kissed her. "If it makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop," he told her.

"I will, Mr. Grimes," she assured him as she ran her hand down his chest. "I love you," she said as she removed her shirt and kissed him again.

(Next chapter the prisoners!)


	64. Chapter 64

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 64**

**Author's Note: More reviews make me happy! More people following this story! The whole thing with Maggie and Glenn getting separated at first isn't happening, it works better this way. Thank you thank you thank you! Now on to our not so regularly scripted program.**

**Check out my profile page. I've added a link to my photo bucket page with a picture of Joey and Summer then Season 1 cast (early) with Jewel and Summer!**

Mariah's POV:

Mariah sat down next to Lori. She put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Hershel and Carol told me that you are concerned about the baby?"

Lori gave a small smile. "I've already talked to Hershel, I feel a little better," she assured the woman.

"You're very pregnant, we've just been fighting for our survival for almost a year, and now we are making a home in a prison, it's a lot to take in Lori. Hershel told me that you are anemic?" she asked softly.

The brown haired woman nodded. "I know the risks," Lori told the other woman. "I'm preparing myself for the worst," she admitted.

Mariah hugged the other woman. "You have Hershel, you have me, you have Jewel, you have Carol. Hershel's been teaching Jewel, Carol, and me about c sections. I've seen a few of them done, but never done one. You're going to be so sick of having one of the four of us around you, you're going to beg this baby just to pop out so we'll leave you alone," she told her.

"I'm surprised that you're willing to do this for me, you are Jewel's friend," Lori told her.

Mariah sighed as she leaned against the wall. "You know I'm beginning to hate to have to explain this to you and Carol. Yes I knew Jewel, Summer and Daryl before this. Jewel was my friend, one of the first I had when I moved to Georgia. Summer baby sat for Peter. She was good with him, but you see how she is with Mitch. That girl was always meant to be a big sister. Daryl and I were friends. Just because we were friends and Jewel and Rick are in love, has nothing to do with what you and I are. I just spent months on the run with you Lori. Just think of me as that annoying sister," she said as she smiled.

"He hates me, he's to kind to say it. I cheated on him with his best friend. We were over long before he moved out, Mariah," Lori said with her hand on her very pregnant belly.

"Rick doesn't hate you, Lori," Mariah told the other woman. "I know what it's like to hate your ex. I hated my ex, he hated me. We had court battles that would make battling walkers a welcome sight," she stated. "I would have put a screwdriver in his eye and walked away had we been on the run together. Rick didn't expect walk into camp and find not only Carl and you but the woman he'd fall for. Jewel certainly wasn't planning on falling hard for the man who left Merle on a roof. Trust me, I've thought about leaving him stranded but he could track, he'd find his way home like an old damn dog," she said with a small smile. "Trust me Lori, he still cares for you. Just not in the way you want, but that's alright, because you are not alone," she said as she hugged the other woman. 'Feeling better?"

Lori smiled. "Yes," she answered.

"Good, now rest, you need it before this baby comes," Mariah told her. "I'm going to go check on Carl for you. He's hanging out with Mitch," she said as she got up.

"Thank you Mar," Lori said as she leaned back on the cot.

Group POV:

Daryl laid weapons out on the table as he looked at them. "Not to bad of a haul," he told the group.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple Chasers, I'm not sure how much help they are going to be against walkers' but we'll take them," Rick told them.

"I'm going to ask a stupid question, but Jane said there was never such thing as a stupid question. Is a CS Triple Chaser just a fancy name for a grenade?" Jewel asked as she picked it up and looked at it.

Rick laughed as he kissed her. "It's like a three in one…you throw it, and it separates into three different parts. It releases a gas, it's good for crowd management," Rick explained.

Jewel nodded. "That should definitely be something that Summer carries. I know she isn't going on clearing with us, but on a regular basis, should be in her bag," Jewel told her husband.

Daryl picked up a helmet, and walker guts came out of it. "I'm not wearing this shit," he said as he put it down.

Jewel looked disgusted. "Oh I'm right there with you big brother," she said as she picked up a pair of gloves. "Eww," she said as she put them down.

T laughed. "You were a nurse, and this freaks you out?"

"Yep, blood no problem, decaying disgusting slimy goo from Walkers, eww," Jewel simply stated.

"We could boil them," T Dog suggested.

"Aint enough firewood in the forests," both Dixon siblings said together.

Glenn laughed. "You know it still kind of weird when you do that," he told them.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "We've made it this far with out, not wearing it," he simply said.

"Me neither, I think I'd puke," Jewel answered.

Mariah came in. "Hershel's checking on Lori before he joins you guys. I'll keep the fort secure," she said as she picked up a pair of gloves. "Disgusting…" she said as she put them down. "You aren't wearing them are you?" she asked Daryl and Jewel.

"Nope," they both answered as they took weapons.

Carl picked up a helmet to put it on.

"You're not going to need that," Rick said.

"Come on dad, you're kidding!" Carl told him. "I can do this."

Rick put his hand on the boys' shoulder. "I know you can, Carl. But I need you here. If something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to stay here."

Carl nodded. "Sure," he said with a nod.

"Good, I was beginning to be worried that I was going to have to hold down the fort on my own," Mariah said as she nudged his shoulder. "Be careful."

"Always are," Daryl said.

"Maggie? Hershel ready?" Rick asked.

Both nodded as they walked out of the room and Carl closed the door behind them.

"Keep tight," Rick whispered as he handed Jewel and Hershel a flashlight.

"Dark spooky hallways never bode well in horror movies," Jewel stated out loud.

Daryl and Rick both looked at her. "Really?" Daryl asked.

"What? I'm just stating pure fact here," Jewel said as she walked over bodies and saw dead walkers.

"In this case we know what we are facing," Hershel told the younger woman.

Jewel held up her flashlight to reveal a large amount of walkers'. "Turn around!" she told the group.

"Back this way," Rick said as he pointed down the corridor.

"Stay close!" Jewel yelled as she noticed Glenn and Maggie not near them. "Tighten it up!" she ordered as she motioned with her hand.

"I got the back," Hershel told them as he got them in front of him.

The group stopped as they were surrounded by walker's on either side. "Now where?" T asked.

Jewel looked at the group in front of them. "Thinner that way. Best to clear a path, then pick up the stragglers. T, Daryl and I are best with one on one. We'll take out the middle," she started to explain.

"Then the rest of you take out the side group, fast, quick and go round that corner," Daryl said as he nodded toward the front.

T nodded. "Ready," he said as she brought up her ax.

"On count of three," Jewel said. "One two three," she said as the three of them cleared a path through the middle with the rest clearing the sides. Jewel and Daryl both rounded the corner a split second before T and the three of them continued to clear the path. The three of them heard Hershel scream from around the corner. "There's a door over there! Hershel! Rick! Talk to me!" she yelled as loudly as she could without attracting more walkers.

The three of them heard the gun shot and looked at each other. "Keep going," Daryl whispered as he kept clearing walkers.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed.

"Oh God!" Hershel screamed in agony.

Jewel let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. "Get through that door!" she told the two men as she started to go back the other way.

"Jewel!" Daryl hissed as he split a walker's head in two.

Jewel saw Rick and Glenn helping Hershel, his leg bleeding. "Bit?" Jewel asked.

Rick nodded. "Get that door open!" he barked at the two men at the door.

T and Daryl opened the door. "Go!" T ordered as he swung the door open as Rick and Glenn helped Hershel in with Maggie and Jewel behind them.

"Close it!" Rick ordered as Jewel bent down beside them.

Jewel accessed the situation in a quick second, her mind going into emergency procedure. She always seemed calmer in this mode, always worked better. "Rick use your belt to tie above the wound," she said as she glanced at the ax. "Hold him down!" she ordered as she took off her shirt, leaving her in her sports bra. "Maggie, come here," she instructed as she held out her hand.

"There's only one way to save his life," Rick said as he handed her his belt and went and got the ax.

"Maggie, as soon as Rick does this, I need you to hold this as tight as you can alright? Maggie, answer me," Jewel demanded as she tied the belt around his leg above the wound.

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"Daryl, Glenn hold him down," Jewel ordered. She squeezed Hershel's hand as T struggled to hold the door closed. "You'll be alright Hershel," she told him as she nodded at Rick.

Rick took the ax and starts to cut off his leg. He took a breath as he hesitated and swallowed the bile coming in his throat and continued. Hershel passes out in pain.

Jewel nodded as Rick finished. "Maggie. As hard as you can!" she ordered. "Glenn look for something we can use as a mobile stretcher!"

"Duck!" Daryl ordered as he held up his flashlight.

Rick pushed Jewel down as he ducked with her looking at what caught Daryl's attention. Five men stare back at them wearing prison uniforms.

"Holy Shit," a man with a mustache says.

The group exchanged glances as shocked at they prisoner's were. "We've got get him back," Jewel told Rick as Daryl and T Dog walked over with to the prisoners'.

Daryl held out his cross bow in front of him. "Easy, now nice and easy," he told the prisoners. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" a Hispanic man with a pig tail asked as he eyed Jewel.

Rick glanced at the man, obviously not liking the look he was giving Jewel. "He's bleeding out," he told the group.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "He's got a gun," she whispered as he stood up.

"What happened to him?" the same man asked, as he eyed Jewel. "Haven't seen a woman in a while, so why don't we go talk about this in the back," he hissed at Jewel.

"Not if you were the last man on Earth," Jewel hissed. "Find me some bandages or towels! We got to get him back!"

"What happened to him?" the man asked again as he took a step forward like he was going to get closer to Jewel.

T and Daryl both held there weapons up. "Stay put," Daryl warned. "He got bit."

"Bit?" the man asked again.

Rick stood up and pointed the python on him. "Why don't you keep your eyes off my wife?"

Glenn started to walk to the room where the prisoners were. "You got medical supplies?"

"Whoa where do you think you are going?" a big man asked.

The Hispanic man moved his hand and raised the gun. "Who the hell are you people?" the man demanded again.

"Whoa whoa, no one needs to get hurt," Daryl said as he pointed his gun at him.

Jewel stood up and walked over to the group as she put her hand on Rick's shoulder and moved in front of him. "My friend asked you a question and one of you are going to answer it," she told them as she moved to the man with a gun. "You in charge? You obviously think you are, with the gun and all. What's your name?"

The man smiled. "Tomas. See, she knows a real man when she sees one," he said to Rick.

Jewel gave a small smile and glanced at Rick before she grabbed Tomas' arm with the gun and kneed him at the same time as she made him let go of the gun. "Now, my friend asked a question, do you have any medical supplies?" she asked as she pushed him against a wall.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"That's my sister you're callin' a bitch," Daryl said as he held his arrow straighter.

"Mine too," T said as he held up his gun at the other men.

"Mine too," Glenn said.

"And my wife," Rick hissed as a younger black man went to move. "Does it look like she needs any help."

Jewel gave a smirk. "Oh I've been called worse by better men. And, I don't need these guys to back me up. You and I are going into that back room and you are going to get me anything you got to help me contain that bleeding," she said as she took off her knife and held it to his throat. "And Dickhead if you give me any trouble I'm going to be feeding those walkers' a nice snack, one piece of your time."

"Go on," Rick said as he motioned with his Python. "Right behind you."

(TBC)


	65. Chapter 65

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 65**

**Author's Note: There are some characters when they are introduced you just hope they die quickly. Tomas was one of those. I know some sites have him as Thomas but since that's my son's name and I like that name, he's Tomas. REVIEW makes me happy. Thank you all for coming with me along this journey.**

Glenn pushed a table to them. "Let's get him on the table!" he said.

Jewel nodded. "Maggie keep holding that," she instructed as she handed the woman a few towels they had found. "On the count of three. One two three," she said as Glenn, Rick and her picked Hershel up and moved him to the table.

The prisoner with the mustache looked at his fellow prisoners. "They don't look like no rescue team!"

Rick looked at them. "If you're waiting for a rescue team, don't," he hissed. "Let's move!"

"T open that door!" Jewel ordered.

The prisoner who had stayed quiet looked at them. "Are you crazy don't open that door!"

"We got this!" T responded as he opened the door and killed a few walkers.

"Daryl, point. Rick I'm going to need help pushing this!" Jewel said as she looked at her husband.

"I was planning on it," Rick said as they started going out the room. "Glenn get on the other side with Jewel," he ordered.

"Got it," Glenn said as they started walking backwards.

"This way!" Rick instructed as they turned a corner. "Daryl!"

"Get out of my way, bastard," Daryl said as he took out a walker.

"We're bein' followed," Jewel told Daryl as she passed him.

"I got it," Daryl said as he took the rear.

"He's losing to much blood!" Maggie cried.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "Just keep holding it," Jewel said as calmly as she could.

Rick went over to the door and pounded. "Carl let us in it's Hershel!"

Carl opened the door and let them in as he moved out of the way.

"Mar! Need you," Jewel yelled.

"Oh My God!" Carol exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Beth screamed as she started to move in front of the cell.

Summer grabbed her. "Let them work Beth. If you get in the way, it'll only hinder them helping," she said as she rubbed the other teens head. "Mitch stay out here with us, let them work alright?"

Mitch looked at her and nodded. "Is he going to die?" he asked. The child had seen a lot of death and no one wanted to lie to him.

"Not if we can help it," Mar said. "Jewel's the best in emergencies that I ever seen, it's a good thing she was with them. He's got a chance," Mar said as she grabbed to the side of the make shift gurney on Rick's side and helped him push it to the cells. "Turn it!" she told Glenn.

Jewel and Glenn turned the gurney and stopped at a cell. "We need to get him on the bed!" Jewel said.

"Did he get bit?" Beth asked as she cried into Summer's shoulder. "Is he going to turn?"

Carol, Jewel, Rick, Mar, Glenn and Lori all moved him to the cot. "Did you cut it off?" Lori asked Rick.

Jewel nodded. "We had to give him a chance," she answered.

"We need bandages!" Carol exclaimed.

"We used everything we had, including my shirt," Jewel said as she checked Hershel's pulse.

Mar looked at Carl. "There's some towels that we put aside in your mothers' cell for when the baby comes, go get them."

Carl nodded and went to find them.

"We may have some remnants of first aid kits in my bag and yours," Summer said.

Jewel nodded. "Go. Take Mitch and Beth with you."

"Beth sweetie go with Summer, bring us back what you find," Lori told the other blond teen.

"I'll look through every cell in this cell block, Mitch can be my little runner and bring back everything I find as I keep looking," Summer said.

"Be careful," Rick told her.

"I will," she said as she went with them.

"Carol hand me that pillow, we need to elevate his leg," Mar instructed her.

Rick squeezed Jewel's hand. "Do you think we can stabilize him?"

Jewel glanced at Mar then back at him. "It's going to have to stop itself. We'll need to keep it dressed. We need to find that infirmary."

"We can burn the wound to clot it. Stop the bleeding?" Glenn suggested. "Merle did it."

"Merle's a crazy Son Of A Bitch," Jewel answered. "If he's even alive, there's a chance that he damaged the arteries."

"The shock could kill him alone," Mar said as she squeezed Maggie's shoulder. "Your dad is tough, if anyone can survive this, he will," she said as she looked around. "Where's Daryl and T?"

"Did they…." Lori started to say.

Rick shook his head. "No, we found survivor's prisoners. They tried to follow us back. No body goes out of this cell block until we deal with those men outside," Rick told them.

"But we need to find the infirmary," Carl said as he handed them the towels.

"You heard your father," Lori told her son.

Mar looked at Rick and Jewel. She was worried about Daryl and T. "Why don't you go clean up, we got this," Mar said.

Carol nodded. "We'll call you if we need you," she told Jewel.

Jewel nodded as her and Rick got up. "We have some unfinished business anyway," Jewel said.

Rick put his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Do not leave his side! If he dies, you need to be there for that. Think you can do this? Maggie will be there."

"Maggie's going to need you," Jewel said.

Glenn nodded. "I got it."

"I can bring T in…" Rick started.

"I got it," he repeated.

"Lori close this door quickly as we get out," Jewel ordered. "Mind if I steal your shirt?" she asked Rick.

Rick unbuttoned his shirt leaving him in a t shirt. "Always trying to get me out of my shirt," he said as she put it on.

"Caught me," she answered as she put it on with a smile. "Let's go," she said.

Summer's POV:

Mitch looked up at the teenager. "Is Mr. Hershel going to die like Dale?" he asked as his voice quivered after a few moments of walking in silence.

Summer bent down. "I don't know…but right now we have a job to do sweetboy. What does Hershel tell us?"

"Everyone has a job to do," Mitch answered like a pro.

"That's right. And your job right now is to run these cloths back down to everyone. Then you come right back," Summer said as she kissed the top of his head. "It's alright to be afraid…I am. Go on," she said as she stood up and watched him take the bag and go down the line of cells. She took a breath as she wiped a tear away that was escaping and walked into a cell. Summer started ripping out the bedding off the bed and looked up at the shelf where a small cross stood. She stood up and went over to it and picked it up. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "If you are takin' requests today, I'm really hoping that you have compassion to move us to the front of the list. I know that I really don't deserve any special treatment…but this isn't for me, not directly, it's for Hershel. He's a good Christian man. His daughters' need him, we all do. I don't know if you had any hand in this whole world goin' to hell in a hand basket, but Hershel believes that there's some purpose for it," she said as she sat on the cot. "We've all lost so many people. I'm not crazy enough to think that Merle or Kaden or even Shane are up there. But Jaqui…and Jane, and Luke and Sophia and Dale, Andrea…and the people from the farm. I'm hopin' Peter isn't up there….that he's alive for Mar's sake. We just found this prison…a good place for Lori and the baby, for Carl and Mitch to be kids. For mom and dad….to just be in love….Maggie and Glenn….Beth….Carol to grieve for Sophia. For Daryl and Mar to let whatever is going on develop. But this….happenin' to Hershel…if you take him, it would destroy us all. I'm askin' you, I'm beggin' you for this one JC….just let us have this win…let us enjoy it. Let us have one win….a victory. That isn't to much to ask is it? Please….we all need this…" Summer said as she let the tears fall. "We can't take much more….every lost takes more of our soul…because we are a real family. I'm not sure how much we…._I…_can handle. I don't know how many tears I got to give. How many graves I can dig until I just give up. Please, let Hershel be alright," she begged as she put the cross in her jeans pocket and wiped her eyes as she stood up when she heard Mitch approaching. She took the sheets and walked out of the cell. "Here you go buddy. Next cell!" she said as she tried to force a small smile.


	66. Chapter 66

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 66**

**Author's Note: Those reviews are making me giddy! Keep them coming! Don't forget to check out links on my profile for pictures based on the story. My friend is putting them together I love her so much! So Jewel's has had no one to verbally spar at since Shane, so she's getting her kicks in with Tomas while she can. And Rick knows her well enough not to hush her. And Daryl, well he's back up with cross bow. It always did bother me that Rick didn't feel some compassion for them not going on with the world, he did wake up in a coma! Well that's why we have Jewel.**

Daryl pointed his cross bow at the five prisoners as T held his gun on them as they walked into the main area. "That's far enough," Daryl warned.

"Cell Block C cell four that's mine gingo let me in," Tomas told him.

Daryl looked at him with his icy stare. "Well today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go."

"I'll even go in and get all your stuff for you," T told them.

"What's going on in there?" Thomas demanded. "That Bitch kneed me in held a knife to my throat, kind of owe her something."

Daryl gave a small snort. "She doesn't make threats easily. You'll wind up with that knife in the middle of your skull if you make one move. What's going on in there aint none of your concern," he informed them.

Thomas pulls a gun from his pocket. "The Bitch should have checked me better. Had two guns. Don't you be telling me what's my concern."

The big black man looked at them. "They call me Big Tiny. Chill man, dude's leg is messed up. Besides we're free now, what are we doing still here?"

"Man's got a point," Daryl told him.

Another man nodded. "Oscar. I got to check on my old lady."

Thomas looked at the other prisoner's then at Daryl. "Group of civilian's break into a prison you've got no business being in, tells me there aint no place for us to go!" he yelled at them.

"Why don't you just go on and find out?" Daryl told him.

The man with a mustache looked at him. "Maybe we should be going now," he said.

"Hey we aint leaving!" Tomas told them.

"Well you aren't coming in here either," T Dog told him as he pointed his gun at him.

"Hey this is my house, my rules, I go where I damn well please!" Tomas informed them.

Jewel rolled her eyes as she came out with Rick. "You've heard the saying finder keepers, loser weepers? See we're the finder's, we found the prison, we found you, which makes us the winners. You're the loser's, you don't get to come in here and tell us what you're going to do. Put down the gun," she said as she lifted her knife. "Give me a reason to do it," she begged.

Rick walked forward. "Hey, hey, hey. Everyone relax. You'll be dead before you even aim that gun," he told Tomas.

Tomas glared at Jewel then at Rick. "How many of you are there?"

"More then you can handle," Rick answered. "You don't put that down right now, I'm going to step out of the way which is going to give my wife the signal to throw that knife. She's not going to miss. Not at this distance. You are going to be dead, and I'll deal with these other gentlemen."

Tomas laughed at him. "She may have gotten me close up, but she aint going to be able to hit me with that knife."

Daryl and T both shook there head. "See that sign over there?" T asked.

"Yeah? So?" Tomas asked.

Jewel took out another one of her knife eyed it momentarily and threw it causing the sign to fall. She turned. "Next one's your head and you're a bigger target."

"Tomas just put it down," the mustached man said again.

Tomas looked at him and dropped the gun. "You rob a bank or something? Why didn't you take him to a hospital?" he asked as Jewel went to retrieve her knife and the gun.

"How long have you guys been in the cafeteria?" Jewel asked as she came back.

Tomas looked at her. "About ten months."

Jewel looked at Rick. "Since the beginning," she said.

The man who called himself Big Tiny spoke next. "A riot broke out, never seen anything like it," he said.

"Attica on speed," the mustached man said as he looked at the survivors.

The young black man spoke. "Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy," he said as he didn't believe it.

T, Jewel, Daryl and Rick exchanged glances. "Yeah we might have heard something about it," T answered.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight, threw me the two pistols, told us to sit tight said he'd be right back," Tomas informed them.

"That was 292 days ago," Big Tony told him.

"Actually 294 days according to my…" the mustached man started to explain.

"Shut up!" Tomas told the other man.

"Hey, none of that, it's still not to late for me to put this through your skull," Jewel warned as she held out the knife. "It's actually 295 days when the first report came through."

"We were expecting the National Guard, the Army anyone to show up any day," Big Tiny told them.

"There's no Army," Rick told them.

Tomas looked at the group. "What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no army, no police. It's all gone," Rick informed them.

"For real?" the mustached man asked.

"Hospitals and government were the first to fall, probably this prison too," Jewel told them.

"What about my moms?" Big Tiny asked.

The quiet black man walked forward. "My kids? My old lady? You got a cell phone we can use to call our families?"

Daryl looked at them. "You don't get it do you?" he asked.

Jewel placed her hand on Rick's shoulder. "Remember they've been locked up since the beginning, remember what you felt like when you woke up alone in the hospital," she whispered. She turned her attention to the mustached man. "What's your name? I'm not talkin' to that one," she said as she nodded toward Tomas.

"Axel," the mustached man answered.

Jewel nodded. "There's no phones, no computers, no government," she told them.

Rick nodded. He gave an appreciative glance at his wife. "From what we can tell half the population is wiped out, maybe more."

The group of prisoners' looked at each other. "Aint no way," Tomas answered.

"See for yourself," he told them as he nodded to the court yard. "You all first," Rick told them. "I understand how confused you all must be, when this all started happening, I was in a coma. Woke up in the hospital confused and disoriented," he explained as the prisoner's opened the door to the courtyard.

"Darn the sun feels good!" Oscar exclaimed as he walked out into the sun.

"Good lord they're all dead," Axel said as he walked around in a daze.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see those fences," Tomas said.

The small black man turned around. "You never said, how the hell did you get in here anyway."

"Cut a whole in the fence over by the guard tower," Dale explained.

"That easy huh?" Tomas asked as he turned around.

Jewel shrugged. "We had a will, so there was a way," she answered.

"Easy for you to say," the small black man answered.

Big Tiny poked one of the bodies with a stick. "So what is this like a disease?"

Jewel nodded. "Yeah, but we're all infected," she told them.

"What do you mean infected? Like Aids or something?" Axel asked.

Jewel shook her head. "No, not everyone is infected with Aids. We all carry this thing inside of us. If Daryl was to shoot you in the chest, you'd come back as one of those things."

"I can demonstrate if you want me too," Daryl told him.

T nodded. "Head shots the only way to stay dead or kill them," he told them.

Tomas walked over to them. "Aint no way this Robin's Hood cast's responsible for all killing all these freaks," he said.

"You'd be surprised what we can do when we set our mind to it," Jewel told him.

"Must be fifty bodies out here," Andrew told them.

Tomas turned and looked at Rick. "Where you guys come from?"

"Atlanta," Rick answered as he kept his hand on his gun.

"Where are you headed?" Tomas asked.

"No where for now," Rick answered as he kept his eye on him.

"I guess you could take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable," Tomas said.

Jewel glanced at Rick as she fingered her knife. "We aint leaving."

"We're using that field for crops," Rick told the Hispanic man as he stood eye to eye to him.

"We'll help you move your gear out," Tomas told him.

"That won't be necessary," Rick told the other man.

"Slow down cowboy," Tomas told him.

"You came in here snatched the locks off our doors," Andrew told them.

"We can get you more locks, help you move out YOUR belongings," Jewel told them.

"This is our prison, we were here first," Tomas told them.

"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick asked. "We took it back, set you free, it's ours."

"You saw what happened with our friend, we may lose him. We spilled blood getting' this prison and we're keeping it," Jewel said.

T nodded. "We aint got a problem ending you all right now. We have no bonds with you."

"I have personal belongings' in there, that's about as mine as it gets!" Tomas told them.

"We can work this out," Axel told them.

"I don't see that happening," Tomas told them.

"Neither do I," Rick answered.

"I'd just back off right now before I put an arrow in your ass," Daryl warned as he aimed at his cross bow.

Jewel looked at Tomas. "Look around, you're out gunned and we are going to win this. So I'd suggest you back off. Now," she warned as she fingered her knife.

"I'm not going back to the cafeteria, not another moment," Tomas told them.

"There are other cell blocks," Axel told them.

"You could leave, try your luck out on the road," Daryl told them.

"If these three pussies and the bitch can do all this, at least we can take another cell block," Tomas told them.

Jewel glared at him. "You so are walkin' a very thin line here," she warned him.

"With what weapons?" Big Tiny asked.

"Atlanta here will spot us some weapons, won't you boss?" Tomas asked.

Rick looked at him. "This cafeteria how stocked is it? Five guys lasting almost a year, must be pretty stocked."

"Sure as hell doesn't look like anyone is starving," Daryl told him.

Jewel nodded. "They stocked the cafeteria's at the hospitals when they were preparing' for lock down. I can imagine that they'd do the same here."

Tomas glanced at her. "There's only a little bit left."

"We'll take half. Then we'll help you clear out the cell block," Rick told him.

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little bit left," Andrew told them.

Jewel gave a smirk. "Well, from where I'm standin' you don't have a lot of choices."

Rick nodded. "You'll pay, we play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it."

"Alright," Tomas answered.

Jewel watched them. "One thing, if we see you near our people, we aren't gonna hesitate to kill you."

"She's right, we catch a scent of you, I will kill you," Rick informed him.

"Deal," Tomas agreed.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "Do you mind handelin' the pantry by yourself? I want to go check on Hershel."

Rick nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Go, we won't be long," he told her as he kissed her softly.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 67**

**Author's Note: More reviews and followers! SWOON. These prisoners are taking up a lot of chapters but it's fun! Review please**

Jewel knocked on the door. "It's me," she told the group who was on the inside.

Mar opened the door and let her in. "Where's everyone else? The prisoners?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Pantry. They are giving us half of the food in the pantry for us helping them clear out a cell block," she told her. "Hershel?" she asked as she walked into the cell.

Carol looked up. "The bleeding stopped," she reported.

"No fever, but his breathing is labored," Lori told her.

Jewel bent down and took his pulse. "I'd feel better if he just opened up his eyes."

"He'll get through this," Lori told her as she squeezed her hand. "And when we do, he's going to need crutches."

Mar nodded. "He's a fighter, he's not going to leave us anytime soon," she told them as Maggie came up from behind them.

"You two are nurses, don't they teach you not to give false hope?" Maggie asked. "Don't they train you to prepare the families for the worse?"

Jewel got up from Hershel's bedside and went over to Maggie and put her hands on her other shoulders. "Yes they do, Maggie. But sometime's we make a conscious decision that the family needs hope because there's always hope."

Mar squeezed Maggie's hand. "And, Hershel is our family too. So we are not giving up hope. Prepare yourself for the worst, but hope for the best."

"The fact that he made it this far, that's a very good sign," Carol assured the younger woman.

Jewel nodded. "It's a very good sign. The fact that he isn't running a fever, that's amazing. Your father has all of us around him, why don't you go check on Beth?"

"Glenn can stay here and keep an eye on him for you," Mar told her.

Maggie nodded as she kissed Glenn and left. Jewel saw Glenn's look. "I believe everything I'm saying," she assured him as she clasped his shoulder. She heard the knock on the door.

"Food delivery!" T called.

"Carl get the door," Jewel told him as she went to the door.

Carl opened the door and let T and his father in. "That's half?" Jewel asked as her mouth dropped.

"Oh this is nothing' there's plenty more," Rick told his wife.

"What did you get?" Carl asked.

"Canned beef, canned corns, canned cans!" T exclaimed as he handed some of the food to Carl.

"How's Hershel?" Rick asked as he handed the food he was carrying to Carol who came to take some.

"Bleeding's almost stopped, no fever, his pulse is way down," Jewel told him as they walked to the cell.

"He hasn't opened up his eyes yet and his breathing is labored," Lori said as Mar took her spot next to Hershel and Lori came out of the cell.

Rick turned to Glenn. "Take my cuffs, I'm not taking any chances," he told the other man.

Glenn hesitated before he took them and went and put one on Hershel.

"We just told Maggie that him lasting this long is a good sign," Mar told Rick.

"So what about the prisoners?" Lori asked her ex husband.

"We're going to help them clear out there own cell block, they'll be there, we'll be here," Rick told her.

"Living beside each other," Lori said skeptically.

"We aren't giving up this prison," Jewel told Lori as Rick put his arm around her waist.

"One of them is a real issue, that's why we aren't letting anyone else be seen before we clear the cell block. And yes Rick I'm helping. My knife and I are going to be watching loud mouth prick," she told her husband as she kissed him.

"What about weapons?" Lori asked.

"Loud mouth prick had two guns," Jewel told the other woman.

"I don't know if this is even going to work," Rick told Lori.

"What are your other options?" Lori asked the pair.

"Kill them," Rick answered.

"You aren't a killer," Lori told him.

"To protect my family I am," Rick told his ex wife.

Jewel nodded. "And he wouldn't be makin' that decision alone. Keep an eye on Hershel," she told the other woman.

"I'm not leaving his side," Mar called from the bedside.

Jewel nodded as her and Rick walked away from the cell. "Could you do me a favor before we go deal with the prisoners?"

Rick nodded. "Of course. What?"

Jewel nodded up to where Summer was sitting against a wall with her knees against her. "Mitch said that he heard her praying when she was alone. She hasn't been down once, or said anything to anyone including Beth. I think maybe you would be better talking to her then me."

Rick nodded. "Tell T we'll be ready to go in a few minutes," he said as he walked up to where Summer was sitting.

Summer's POV:

Summer fingered the wooden cross silently with her head on her knees. She glanced at Rick as he came up and didn't say a word to him.

Rick sat down beside her. "Your mom said you've been sitting up here for a while. That you haven't even checked on Beth."

Summer glanced over at him before staring back ahead in front of her.

Rick put his arm around her. "Remember you made me a promise when I took you out driving? How many walkers' have you killed?"

Summer put her head on his shoulder. "I lost count. Does it matter anyway? Somewhere there's a walker or ten with our name on it," she said obviously dejected.

"Thought that's what might be going on. Your mom mentioned you two had talked right before we found the prison. That you were taking Sophia's death hard," Rick told the teen. "It's hard for us to remember that you are just a sixteen year old teen girl. And because we forget, we forget that you have normal teenage feelings. I mean I know how I feel after all this, I can't imagine how you do it," Rick told the girl that he considered his daughter.

"I thought we had a win finding the prison, I felt like finding a walker and sticking out my tongue at it and going 'we won we won,' before I killed it. But then Hershel….can't we have one good day dad? Can't we have a win without spilling blood?" Summer asked.

Rick held her tighter. "I feel the same way, sweetheart. And I'd probably let it eat me up if I didn't have your mom to balance me out. Lord knows Lori was never good at keeping me balanced. You cry when you need to, you get angry, you stick out your tongue at walkers if you need to, but what you don't do is pull away from family. Your mother, Uncle Daryl, me, Mar, we'll listen anytime. And we won't judge."

Summer gave a small smile. "So I'm not allowed self pity?"

"No, no teenage self pity allowed, sorry. You have parents' who love you, a brother who will drive you insane, an Uncle who will kill any boy who looks at you, a family who'd do anything for you, and a nice place to live," Rick teased.

Summer laughed. "Not to mention a bunch of dead corpses who want to eat me," she told him.

"Well there is that," Rick told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go check on Beth," Summer said as she stood up.

"That's my girl," Rick said as he stood up. "Love you."

"Love you too dad," the teen responded as she walked away.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel looked up from where she was standing with T. "She OK?" she asked.

Rick nodded. "Sometimes we forget she's a teenager," he told her.

"Anything we can do?" T asked.

Rick nodded. "Let's go take care of these assholes and give everyone a safe place to live," he told them as he walked out with them.

Daryl looked back at them as he heard the door open and close. "Everything alright? Hershel?"

"For now he's doing as best as he can be," Jewel answered.

Rick handed out some weapons to the prisoners, including baseball bats, an ax, and other weapons.

"Just give me the gun back and that'll take care of it," Tomas told them.

"Do you want to bring every walker in this prison down on you?" Jewel asked.

"They are attracted to noise," T informed him.

"You don't have to worry about using a gun, if our back gets against the wall, we'll fire the guns. Noise just riles them up," Daryl told them.

Jewel looked at Rick. "Two by two formation, the extra man in the middle? You and me in the rear, Daryl and T point?"

Tomas let out a disgusted laugh. "You let a woman give you orders? You must be whipped," he told Rick.

"That's my little sister you're talkin' about again, can it," Daryl warned.

Jewel turned. "That was a suggestion. This is me ordering. You're going to go in the damn middle, you're going to follow exactly what the hell we tell you, and maybe just maybe you'll come out alive. We stay in formation, you break it, it brings trouble down on all of us. Anyone runs off, you may get mistaken for a walker, and an ax will find your head. I don't know you, and what I know of you, I don't want you anywhere near me. But we're givin' you a chance, but you put any of my family in danger, I won't hesitate to make you walker bate. Now get in there and shut the hell up," she told the man.

Daryl smirked. "You aim for the head, that's the only way one of these things will go down."

Thomas smirked right back at him then at Jewel. "Aint got to tell us how to take down a man."

"They aint men, they're something else," T told them.

Rick nodded. "Just aim for the head. And, I listen to my wife's suggestions because unlike the five of you who were holding out in a broom closet, she's been out there with us fighting. We've all managed to stay alive, and against these things, that's a triumph," he told them. "Now let's do this."

Jewel took up the rear with Rick. "Just give me a sign if you want me to take Prick out, he's the ring leader."

Rick nodded. "Planned on it," he told them as Daryl and T started taking point.

"Man it's to dark in here!" Big Tiny told them as they walked.

"Hold the light up in front of you. You'll hear 'em before you see 'em," Daryl told him.

They all heard moans. "It's coming!" Axel yelled.

Both Dixon siblings looked at him. "SHH!" the both told him.

Two walker's come out of the shadows and before Daryl, T, Rick or Jewel can do anything the prisoner's run forward, scream and attack them anywhere but the head.

"I'm tempted just to let them get bit," T said as he stood back.

Jewel glanced at Rick. "Stupid pricks'," she whispered. She turned as she heard something behind her and took a walker out without blinking with an ax. "Bastard."

"You want to taste me?" Axel told the walker as he attacked him in the stomach.

Daryl pointed his crossbow and shot the walker in the head. "In the head. Not the stomach, not the heart, the brain!"

"I hear you, the brain," Axel told him.

"Then follow through!" Jewel yelled at them.

Oscar stabs a walker in the head. "Like that?"

"Uh huh," Daryl answered.

"Give the man a gold star for listening," Jewel said as she pulled the collar of a walker sticking her knife in his brain.

Rick hissed at the prisoners. "Get back in formation, none of this prison riot crap!"

"Incoming," T said as they all went back into formation and they all fought the walkers' except for Big Tiny who went behind a wall to shield himself.

Jewel stabbed the walker that was near Big Tiny. "Rick he's been bitten!" she told him as she pulled down the collar of his uniform.

"I'm telling you that I don't feel anything, it's just a scratch!" Big Tiny answered.

Rick looked at Jewel then at him. "I'm sorry man."

"I can keep fighting!" Big Tiny argued.

"That puts us at risk, you die you come back as one of those things," Jewel told him.

"You cut off that old man's leg to save him," Andrew told them. "You can save him."

Jewel glared at the shorter man. "This bite is NOT on a leg. Maybe if it was lower, but that's a damn shoulder bite. There's nothing we can do."

"Guys I'm fine…look at me, I'm not changing into one of those things," Big Tiny answered.

"Look, there has to be something you can do to save him! Just lock him up!" Oscar told them.

"Quarantine him!" Axel told them.

"We got to do something! Why are you just standing there, we got to save him!" Andrew yelled at them.

"There's nothing we can do," Rick repeated.

"I'm sorry," Jewel told them.

"You son of a Bitch!" Andrew yelled at them.

"Guy's I'm…" Big Tiny started to say as Tomas walked forward and stabs him in the head with a hammer then continued to stab him in the face. His face is covered in blood as he walked away.

Jewel let T and the prisoner's go in front of them, as Daryl, Rick and her took up the rear. "You see that look on his face?" Daryl asked.

"He's out of control," Jewel told the two men.

"He makes one move," Rick started to say.

"Just give me the signal," Daryl told them.

Jewel squeezed Rick's hand. "Me too," she said as she walked with them.

(TBC again. Sorry these guys are taking forever! But you aren't complaining. Please review!)


	68. Chapter 68

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 68**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me feel loved. So I pulled up the clip where Rick kills old Tomas, and the stare down was 34 Mississippi's, if you were interested. I counted it twice. Yeah that's a LONG stare down. I wish Abraham Lincoln would stare at me for 34 seconds! Keep on reviewing! Back to our semi original scripted program!**

Mar's POV:

Carol looked up from where Mar was sitting with Hershel. "Mar can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, Lori you alright with him?" Mar asked as he stood up.

Lori nodded. "Maggie and Beth should be back soon," she told the other woman.

Mar stood up and walked out with Carol past Glenn. "What's going on Carol?"

Carol looked at the other woman. "You know how Hershel told us that Lori may need a c section again?"

Mar nodded. "Yes, Jewel you and I were prepared to help him out with it," she said as she looked back at the cell. "Which he can't do because he's unconscious. I've never done a c section before, I sure the hell know Jewel doesn't, and I'm sure you don't."

Carol nodded. "I don't that's why we need to practice."

"Practice? Exactly who do you plan to practice on?" Mar asked as she turned her body to face the other woman. "You aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Carol nodded. "We've got plenty of subjects."

Mar's face went white. "Carol…I understand the concept…." she told the other woman. "I have to say it's a brilliant, yet, morbid idea. Really morbid," Mar told her. "Alright, how do you want to do this?"

"We'll have to go down to the gates," Carol told the other woman.

"We'll need another person," Mar said as she turned her attention to Glenn as Maggie walked back to the cell. "Two people to distract the walkers', one to grab. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this. Let's do it before I change my mind," she told her as they walked back to Glenn.

"Glenn we need your help with something," Carol told him.

Glenn looked at them. "Now?" he asked.

"Yes now," Mar told him firmly.

"No way, I can't leave Hershel," Glenn told them.

"This is important," Carol assured him.

"No. Rick told me to stay," Glenn repeated.

"We wouldn't be askin' if it wasn't important," Mar said as she put her hand on Glenn's shoulder.

Lori looked at them. "Glenn go on we got this," she told her.

"We won't be long," Carol told him.

"We're fine, go," Maggie told him.

Glenn looked at the bed then at the two women. "Fine," he said reluctantly. He walked with them. "What is so important?"

Carol looked at Mar and Mar shook her head. "No this was your idea, you tell him."

Carol nodded. "Lori is over due, she had to deliver Carl by c section, we need practice. Hershel isn't going to be able to do it."

"Practice? How do you plan to practice?" Glenn asked as they went outside.

"No no way, she's not thinking what I think she is, is she Mariah?" Glenn asked.

"I had the same reaction and yes. We really don't have another choice," Mar told him. "We have to do this for Lori, for the baby," she told him.

"You two are crazy," Glenn told them as they walked down to the gates.

Summer's POV:

Summer went into Beth's cell and sat down beside her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked as she looked at Hershel's pants.

Beth shook her head. "Are you going to tell me I shouldn't be doing this? That I'm giving up?" she asked the other teen. "Maggie is sure he isn't going to make it."

Summer shook her head. "No, if it was mom or Uncle Daryl or anyone, I'd be doin' the same thing. I prayed…for Hershel. I haven't prayed…since I was like eight. Your dad believes, and that's the important thing," she told the other teen. "But Maggie needs you with her," Summer told the teen. "He'll like the pants, he'll be real grateful, that you thought of him."

Beth gave a small smile. "You're a good friend, Summer."

Summer smiled. "I'll go downstairs with you," she said as she stood up and went with her. "Lori how is he?" she asked as Beth went in and hugged Maggie and sat with him.

"Bleeding stopped," Lori said. "Mitch is napping."

Summer nodded as she turned and saw Carl approaching. "Where were you?" she asked.

Carl put down the bag of supplies. "Found the infirmary, wasn't much left but I cleared it out!"

Summer, Maggie and Lori looked at him. "You went by yourself?" Lori asked.

"Yeah," Carl answered.

"Are you insane? We don't do things alone anymore!" Summer told him.

Lori motioned to Hershel. "This was the whole group," she told her son.

"I killed two walkers! It was no big deal!" Carl told his mom. "We needed supplies, so I went and got them!"

"Carl, watch your tone," Summer hissed at him.

"I appreciate that but…." Lori told him.

"Then get off my back!" Carl yelled at her.

"Excuse us," Summer said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What the hell is your problem?"

Carl looked at her. "You don't get to tell me what to do, you aren't really my sister."

Summer crossed her arms. "You're right. But I am older, so guess what I still get to be your boss. What you did was reckless and it could have gotten you killed. I know that you want to be a help. I know you are mad at your mom. I get it. But what you did…." she said as she shook her head. "What do you think it would have done to your dad or your mom or me or any of us if we had to dig your grave too? You don't get to put yourself in danger recklessly Carl just because you are being some pre teenager that gets mad at the world? No, not here," she said as she took off his Sherriff's hat. "You get this back when you come and apologize to me and to your mom. I may have to accept that we all may die one day or not, but I WILL accept that you put yourself in danger and get killed!" the blond teen told him as she put on the hat. "You want it back, earn it," she said as she walked away. She turned and looked at him. "And if I was you I'd do it before dad asks me why I'm wearing it because I won't lie," she said as she stormed off to check on Mitch.

Daryl, Rick's, T and Jewel's POV:

The group arrived at a room with two doors and Daryl handed Tomas the keys.

"I aint opening that," Tomas told him. "Go ahead and do it if you want it open."

Jewel looked at him. "We aren't the ones who needs that cell block cleared, you are."

Rick nodded. "We can turn around right now let you do this. I'm not putting my family in danger for somewhere you are going to live. Now you want this cell block, you're going to use those keys and open ONE of those doors. Let me repeat that again, ONE."

T Dog watched them. "One as in not two. UNO. Since you seem to have trouble with understanding English."

"You people are messing with the wrong person, you just don't know," Tomas told them.

Jewel looked at him. "I think I'm lookin' at a dead man if you don't listen to us. You have no IDEA what we are capable of," she said as she walked closer to him. "I killed my husbands best friend because he was threatening his life and our group. He handcuffed my oldest brother to a roof and left him for dead because he was endangering the group," Jewel told him. He didn't have to know that Rick hadn't known her yet. "So, don't threaten me you little prick with we're messing with the wrong person. Because I may look sweet and innocent, but you put my family at risk, you're one dead walker snack," she told him. "And I'll be the one to do it," she hissed as she stepped back.

Daryl glanced at her. "You haven't been sweet since you were three."

"I said I may look it, big brother, not that I was," she teased him back.

Rick watched him hesitate. "T, Daryl, collect there weapons, see how they can do with out them."

"You wouldn't!" Tomas told them.

"That's a death sentence," Andrew told them.

"Don't look at us, look at him," T said as he walked up to them.

"Tomas, open the door!" Axel told him.

The walkers' can be heard behind the door. "I guess I riled them up. Good luck," she said as she turned.

Tomas picked up the keys. "You ready bitches?" he said as he struggled with the door. "I got this!" he said as he opened both doors.

"I said one door!" Rick yelled as he killed the walkers that were coming through the door.

"Shit happens," Tomas responded as they battle walkers, he stabbed one almost stabbing Rick. He pushed a walker on him.

"RICK!" Jewel yelled as she saw Rick fall to the ground. "Asshole!" Jewel yelled at Tomas as she threw a knife hitting the walker in the head.

Daryl pulled the walker off him and helped Rick up as he pulled the knife out of the walker's head and handed it back to Jewel.

"He was comin' right at me, bro," Tomas said as he stared at Rick.

"Yeah I get it, shit happens," Rick told him as he stared at him. "Jewel," he said softly. He knew that if he didn't let her handle it, the Dixon temper would be turned on him.

Jewel stood beside him and stared at Tomas. "Remember my promise you prick. Dixon's don't break promises!" she said simply as she brought up the ax she was holding and bringing it down in the middle of his skull.

"NO!" Andrew yelled as he raised his baseball bat to Jewel.

Rick brought up his leg and kicked him to the ground and kicked the baseball bat out of the way.

"Easy," Daryl told him as he raised the cross bow.

Andrew got up and started to run. "I got him!" Rick told him as he started to follow him.

"On your knees," Daryl told Oscar.

T held his gun on Axel. "Jewel you OK?"

"Fine," Jewel answered.

"We don't have any affiliation with what happened! Tell him man!" Axel begged.

"Stop talking man," Oscar told him.

Rick followed Andrew as he ran into a court yard as Rick closed the door.

"Let me back in! Open it back up!" Andrew told him.

"You better run!" Rick hissed as he turned around and went back into the room. "Jewel you alright?" he asked as he went over to her and caressed her face. "You alright?"

Jewel nodded. "I'm good…" she said as she kissed him.

"You two been together long before all this?" Axel asked.

Rick turned and looked at him. "We gave you a chance, and this is how you repay us?" he asked. "Daryl let's end this now!"

"We didn't have nothing to do with that!" Oscar told him.

"Sir please listen to me! It was them that was bad not us," Axel begged them.

Rick pointed his gun at Axel's face. "That's convenient," he told them.

Jewel looked between them. "Rick…I believe them."

Daryl looked at his sister. "You what?"

"How many times have we got bad raps because of Merle? Even at the quarry, because of him," Jewel asked.

"Plenty," Daryl admitted.

"You saw what he did to Tiny! He was my friend! Please! We aint like him! I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, but he aint no good at it either! We aint the violent type, they were! Please I swear to God! I want to live!" Axel begged.

Rick turned his gun on Oscar. "What about you?"

"I aint ever pleaded for my life, and I aint about to start now. So you do what you got to do," Oscar told him.

"They'll be in another cell block, away from us. And they haven't done anything violent toward us, otherwise I'd never suggest it," Jewel told Rick. "Tomas and Andrew, they were threats, I'm not gonna lose any sleep over them Rick. But these two, we kill them, it's going to be on my conscious," she told him.

"Mine too," T told him.

Rick looked at Daryl. "Alright the deal still stands, let's go," Rick told them.

"And you call me a teddy bear," Daryl whispered to her sister.


	69. Chapter 69

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 69**

**Author's Note: Well this is officially my longest fan fiction and quickest ever! My first one I ever posted on this sight was Sink Or Swim (Lost Sayid/OC) took over a year and was 68 chapters. So I left out the scene where they gave Axel and Oscar the cells, I couldn't fit it in and we know what happens. So please review!**

**So I make Rick a little sappy when he's with Jewel. He never got a chance to be that man with Lori. **

"_**Miracles happen every day, change your perception of what a miracle is and you'll see them all around you-Jon Bon Jovi"**_

Group POV:

Summer stood against the door of Hershel's cell as she held onto Mitch. "Where's Mar and Carol?" she asked Glenn.

"Taking care of something outside. Why are you wearing Carl's hat?" Glenn asked.

"Cause Carl didn't listen," Mitch answered honestly.

"Out of the mouth's of babes," Summer said with a grin.

Carl leaned against the door frame. "You're right buddy, I didn't listen. And I put myself in danger."

Maggie stood near Hershel's bed as she held his hand. He stopped breathing all of a sudden and she stood paralyzed.

"Do something! Somebody do something!" Beth screamed.

"Mitch stay here!" Summer yelled as she ran into the cell with Lori. Summer put her ear to his chest. "He's not breathing!"

Lori starts CPR. "Come on! Breath damn it!" she yelled at him. Hershel reached up and grabbed her.

"Lori!" Summer yelled as she pulled her away.

Carl held his gun on Hershel as he Hershel started to breath and fell back to sleep.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked.

"He's breathing," Summer said as she held Lori into a hug. "You get that hat back!" she told Carl as she handed the hat back still holding onto Lori.

Jewel walked in with T, Daryl and Rick. "What's going on? Where's Mar and Carol?" she asked as she took stock of everyone.

"They had something they needed to do outside," Glenn answered. "I'll explain later," he told them.

"How is he?" Jewel asked.

"He stopped breathing but Miss. Lori saved him!" Mitch told them.

"Mom did real good," Carl told them.

"So did Summer, she didn't hesitate," Maggie said as she watched her father.

"Still no fever," Summer responded.

"She grew up with this one as a mother, she knows how to respond to an emergency," Daryl told them.

"How did it go with the prisoners?" Lori asked as Rick came in to the cell with Jewel.

"It went," T answered.

Hershel opened his mouth as he opened his eyes. "Daddy!" Maggie exclaimed.

Summer squeezed Lori's shoulder as Beth moved over to him.

"He's going to be alright!" Carl told Mitch.

"Never give up hope, right Beth?" Mitch asked as he inched closer into the cell.

"That's right," Beth said as Rick took off the cuffs off him.

Jewel wiped her eyes. "Hey, Hershel," she told him as she squeezed Rick's shoulder.

Hershel reached up and grabbed Rick's hand. Rick gave a look of relief. "Come here," he told Beth as he exchanged his hand with hers.

"Hey Mitch, let's go find Mar and Carol and tell them that Hershel is alright," Daryl said.

Glenn looked at Daryl then at Mitch. "Hey Daryl, just make sure you call to them first," he told him as he gave a slight nod to Mitch.

Daryl gave a slight nod to Glenn as he took the boy.

Carol and Mar's POV:

Mar looked up from her the walker they were practicing on and turned her head as if she thought she heard something.

"That's the third time you've done that, everything alright?" Carol questioned the other woman.

"I feel like we're being watched," Mariah answered as she sat back on her heels. "We've done three…do we need to get Glenn to get another one?" she asked.

Carol shook her head. "I couldn't handle another one right now," she answered as she stood up and stretched.

"Peter was born by C section…" Mariah said quietly.

Carol looked at the other woman and sat back down. Mariah didn't talk about herself, she knew this was a big step. "When was he born?"

"July fifteen, he wasn't due until mid August," Mar answered. "I didn't even have a nursery ready. I should have known then and there that little boy was going to be a spitfire from that moment on," she answered as she looked down. She was afraid if she'd stop she'd lose the nerve. "He was born with light red hair, a mixture of mine and my ex's. He came into this world kicking and screaming. He was a fighter. I keep on telling myself that he's out there fighting, that he's still alive. I know he probably isn't…but of course if you had told me that my friends would find me almost ready to opt out, I would have laughed. So I keep holding on to that thin little hope that he's out there."

Carol squeezed the other woman's shoulder. "If he's anything like his mother, I know he is. Let's go back," she said as she walked with her.

The door opened slightly. "Everything alright out here? Got Mitch with me," Daryl told the women.

Carol and Mar both went inside. "Everything's fine," Carol answered.

"Mr. Hershel's going to be OK!" Mitch told them excitedly.

"Mind lowerin' the volume a little bit kiddo?" Daryl asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hershel's alright?" Carol asked.

"He woke up?" Mar asked as she ruffled Mitch's hair.

"He stopped breathin' but Miss Lori saved him," Mitch informed them.

Carol and Mar both smiled. "About time we got a win," Carol told them.

"Mitch why don't you take Carol back? No one goes alone right?" Mar asked.

Mitch nodded. "We do it together!"

"It's a good thing Daryl didn't come out here alone and brought you, that would have been very bad for him," Mar teased.

"Don't be to long," Carol said as she went the boy.

Mar motioned outside. "Felt like we were being watched," she told the man as they walked outside.

"What were the two of you doin'?" Daryl asked.

"Practicing performing C sections on female walkers'," Mar answered like it was the sanest thing in the world.

Daryl looked at her. "Say again?"

"Lori had a c section before, it's likely going to be needed to be done again. They told me that if I ever had any more kids after Peter, I'd need another one. Hershel was the only one who knew how to do it, Carol said we needed practice. She was right. At least they can be useful for something," Mar told him. "The prisoners?"

"One got bit, two were assholes, the other two are in another cell block," Daryl answered as he looked around.

"The two assholes?" Mar asked.

"One almost killed Rick, Jewel killed him, the other one ran right into a court yard full of walkers'," Daryl told her.

"Jewel knows we kissed, Peter saw us," Mar told him as her head snapped up. "Feel that? That's the fourth time I've felt like someone's watching us."

Daryl looked around. "I don't see anyone, maybe I should go down by the fences," he said.

"No, it's probably nothing," Mar told him.

"Peter saw us…." Daryl asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Found it in one of the cells. Want one?"

"You're kidding right?" Mar asked as she shook her head. "Hope you are ready for a long lecture from Jewel if she finds out you're smoking again. Yea, Peter saw us, he told Jewel. Jewel was waiting for us to make the next move. Never happened though," she said as she looked up at him.

Daryl shifted his eyes down. "Never thought you'd be interested in someone like me. I ain't no good."

Mar looked at him and hit his arm. "Hey that's my friend you're talking bad about Daryl Dixon, and no one talks bad about a friend of mine. You are a good man, one of the best that I've ever seen Daryl. You were just always in Merle's shadow, letting him boss you around. You are Rick's right hand man, you keep this group safe."

"Only cause he fell for my sister," Daryl answered.

Mar hit his shoulder again. "Bull. Now take a compliment," she told him. "We should get back inside," she told the man as she gave one last look over his shoulder.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel had went into her and Rick's cell. She needed to get the blood off of her, human blood. She was used to walker blood by now. She took Rick's shirt off and took a breath as she used a rag and water to wash her face.

"Need help?" Rick asked quietly as he walked in. Jewel had used a sheet to give them some sort of privacy.

"Wish we had found the showers'," Jewel answered as she handed him the rag.

Rick kissed her shoulder. "Want to tell me what you're thinking about? Everything happened so fast."

"I saw you dying….because we were helping an asshole," Jewel confessed as he ran the cloth over her shoulder.

"I'm right here," Rick told her as he ran a finger over her back. "Right here."

Jewel nodded. "It could have ended different though," she said as she squeezed his hand.

Rick turned her around to look at him. "But it didn't. I'm here, you're here. Hershel is going to be alright," he said as he kissed her. "This is me, right here, kissing you," he told her. "What happened out there today, we are stronger as a whole team. I am grateful that you are my other half. You keep me grounded, you point out things in the heat of the moment that I would never think of. I rely on you Mrs. Grimes, as my wife, my lover, my partner," he told her as he kissed her. "Do you regret killing Tomas?"

Jewel shook her head. "No, of course not," she told him as she kissed him.

"Then that guilt I see in those beautiful eyes of yours, there's no place for it," Rick told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

Jewel smiled. "Thank you Mr. Grimes," she told him. "So….there wouldn't have been any pork and beans in that food your brought back would there?" she asked as she kissed him.

Rick laughed. "Might be," he told her as he kissed her again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This **

**Chapter 70**

**Author's Note: So a little bit of Merle, Andrea and Michonne in this chapter. Merle needs to know about Rick and Jewel, but he isn't going to tell his sister he knows when she get's to Woodbury. Sneaky huh? Ninety Seven People are following this! WOAH. Thank you all!**

Woodbury:

Merle walked into the infirmary. "Go ahead and check your patient Doc," he told the doctor. "Bet you were wondering if I was real or not, Blondie. Probably hoping I wasn't," he said as he straddled the chair. "Well here I am, I guess this big old world just gets a little smaller near the end huh? Ain't so many of us left to share the air right? You know when they found me, I was near bled out, starving, thinking' to myself a bullet might make a good last meal. Take myself a long nap after, wait for Daryl, Jewel and Summer on the other side. You seen my brother? My sister? My niece?" he asked as he looked at the two women.

Andrea shook her head. "Not for a long time."

"Well that makes the two of us," Merle told her.

"Daryl went back for you, with Rick and Glenn and T Dog, but you were already gone," Andrea told him.

"Well not all of me!" Merle said as he showed her his stub.

Andrea looked disgusted. "Oh God."

Merle laughed. "Yeah all thanks to Rick that prick that handcuffed me and left me up there to die."

"He tried, Daryl saw that. Jewel and Summer, too," Andrea told him.

"Daryl was always the sweet one, my baby brother. Summer's a teen, and Jewel well she and I never got along well anyway," Merle told her.

"Her and Rick, they were getting close," Andrea told him.

"Close? Exactly what do you mean by close?" Merle asked as he looked at her.

"Starting a relationship, were getting close," Andrea explained. "They were good for each other."

Merle laughed. "Figure's my little sister would be opening' up her legs for the bastard that left me on a damn roof top."

"I'm not sure she was sleeping with him," Andrea said. "Daryl, Jewel and Summer wanted to keep lookin' but people died. Lots of them. Jim, Dale, Luke, Kaden….Amy," she said softly.

"Your sister?" Merle asked.

"Yes," Andrea told him.

"She was a good kid, I'm sorry to hear it," Merle responded honestly. "Kaden though, now that isn't a shame."

"There was more, a lot more. We had to leave Atlanta, we wound up on a farm. Daryl and Jewel both stepped up, Summer too. She was amazing," Andrea said.

"Now they're dead," Merle responded.

"I don't know that for sure," Andrea answered. "We were over run by a herd," she answered.

"How long ago?" Merle asked her.

"Seven or eight months, I was separated from the rest of them, got left behind. I know what it feels like," Andrea told him.

Merle held up his hand. "I seriously doubt that."

"What do you want from us?" Andrea asked.

Merle scoffed. "There she sits with four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what we want from her. I plucked you and your mute here out of the dirt blondie. How about a thank you?" he told her.

"You held a gun on us!" the black woman with dreadlocks told him.

"She speaks! Well now who aint had a gun on 'em in the past year? Show hands? Y'all? Anybody? Hell Jes here almost kicked the living crap out of me when I tried to take her gun, put up a damn fight," Merle said.

"Still never forgave him," Jes said as she looked at him.

"Thank you," Andrea said.

Merle nods. "No problem," he said as he stood up.

Prison Group POV:

Daryl laughed as he took the knife out of the pillow he had hung up and handed it back to Mitch. "Getting' better, but a knee cap isn't gonna cut it, need to aim higher. You might be little, but you get good at the throwin' of the knife and you can hit anywhere you aim."

"Let it become one with you, it's part of you, just an extension of your hand. One quick glance at your target and throw. Don't even need to aim," Jewel said as she sat at the table.

"Could do to him what Merle did to you," Daryl said with a smirk.

Jewel glared at Daryl. "Well our brother was a bastard."

"But you learned, didn't you?" Daryl asked.

"What did he do?" Rick asked as he sat down.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Bastard blindfolded me, started makin' animal sounds then got ticked when I threw the knife and hit him," she told him.

"That doesn't sound very fun," Mitch said.

"It wasn't but he proved his point and it worked," Jewel told him as she leaned against Rick.

"You know you two are just getting' way to comfortable doin' that in front of me," Daryl teased.

"A Dixon not afraid to show affection in front of people, that should be applauded," Mar said as she brought a can of broth and sat down.

"Again," Daryl told the boy as he ignored the comment from Mariah.

"Hold up," Mariah said as she stood up and went over and drew a face with a frownie face on the pillow.

"What the hell is that?" Daryl asked.

"Language," Jewel said. "It's a walker," she said.

Rick looked at it. "A walker? I'm not even goin' to ask how you get that."

"It's not smiling," Jewel said as she shrugged. "It's a mother thing," she told Rick as she kissed him.

Mar tried not to laugh. "Alright that's a walker, he's almost got me, the only thing standin' between me becoming it's dinner is you and that knife. No one else is around," she said as she moved the pillow and started moving around. "He's gonna get me!"

"It's a pillow…." Mitch told her.

Mar glanced at him. "Hey use your imagination!"

Summer and Carl both tried not to laugh as they came into the room. "It isn't a very convincing' walker Mar," Summer told her.

Daryl leaned back. "Got to agree with the kid, it's a pillow with a pathetic frownie face."

Summer grinned. "Carl when I tell you spin him around a couple times," she said as she went behind the pillow.

Rick tried not to laugh. "Got to say this is a unique way to learn," he told them.

"No one shoot me or throw anything at me, this is just a demonstration!" Summer yelled so everyone could here them. "Alright, Carl," she said as she started making walker sounds and poked her arms from around the pillow.

"Mitch! There's a walker after me! HELP!" Mar yelled as she moved around.

Carl stopped spinning him. "Save Mar Mitch!" he told the younger boy.

Mitch aimed the knife and threw it without thinking as Summer ducked. Mar grinned as she turned around and looked at the pillow. "Right on the nose," she said. "You saved me!"

Summer grinned as she came and looked at the pillow. "Literally right on the nose," she said as she took the knife off. "Another proud graduate of the Dixon knife throwing class."

Glenn and Maggie laughed from upstairs. "Won't be long til you can go on patrols with us, Mitch!"

Mitch grinned as he took the knife back. "Can we do it again?" he asked with a grin.

Woodbury:

Jes handed Merle a beer as she sat down. "You thinking' bout what the blond said bout your family?" she asked.

"Which part? The part that they may be alive? Or the part that my sister may be spreadin' her legs for Officer friendly?" Merle asked.

Jes ran her hand through her thick black hair. "Didn't here her say that Merle. Heard her say that they were good for each other."

Merle scoffed as he drank the beer. "Been a while since she saw them, they could be doin' the horizontal mambo right now."

"So what if they are?" Jes asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "From what you told me bout your sister, bout Clyde, bout you wantin' to say that you were sorry for not bein' there, she isn't the type to just lay on her back with just anyone. Do you really think that she said to herself 'geeze you handcuffed my ass of a brother to a roof, got to repay you by sleepin' with you?' And if you do, then you got an ego bigger then your damn head."

Merle looked at her. "Don't you need to go do patrol or something'?" he asked.

"Nope," Jes answered.

"Mason aint expectin' you?" Merle asked as he finished the beer.

"Aint been expectin' me for a while, you know that. Now stop tryin' to avoid the damn issue," Jes told him. "So what if your sister and this Rick guy are together? Hell, have you been doing the Governor's bidding for so long that you forget what it's like out there? If it took the end of the world for your sister to have a shot of happiness, so what?"

Merle held up his hand. "He handcuffed me to a roof."

Jes looked at him. "Because you were spoutin' off your wonderful racist bull. You aint no angel, Dixon. Neither am I," she told him. "You don't think the Governor would do a lot worse to you if you tried that shit here?"

"Wouldn't want Jewel to be spreadin' her legs for him either," Merle simply stated.

"Point is Merle, that you don't have much say in who your sister takes up with. If you ever see her again, the last thing on your mind should be who she's with, but that she's alive," Jes told him.

Merle shook his head. "Why do I even let you in here?"

Jes smirked. "Cause I'm the only one in this damn place that is going to tell you exactly how it is. The one person you know sees that the Governor is a power hungry maniac," she said. "So this black woman, you think she's going to be lookin' around?"

Merle shrugged. "Think she's going to be a hard sell on the whole utopia society that he's selling."

"That's the vibe I'm getting," Jes told him.

"You are gonna get yourself killed Jes. Governor isn't stupid," Merle told her.

"I got lots of practice bein' the mindless soldier following' orders without question," Jes told him with a smirk.


	71. Chapter 71

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 71**

**Author's Note: I'm mentally preparing me for the walker attack on the prison. I know what I'm doing to poor Summer (whose going to take brooding Rick's place afterwards.) 297 reviews can we make it 300? I'm not greedy or anything! Dang got to back to work tomorrow. Review please.**

Group POV:

Jewel walked with Rick, Mar, Daryl and T Dog in the yard. Carol was driving vehicles up in the yard.

"Alright let's get the other cars in, we'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard," Rick instructed.

"Good, our vehicles camped out there looks like a giant 'vacancy' sign!" Daryl told them.

"We need to burn some of these bodies," Jewel said as she looked around.

"It's going to be a long day," T responded.

"It always is," Mar responded as she looked around.

"Where are Glenn and Maggie? We could use the help," Rick asked.

"Guard tower," Daryl answered as Carol got out of the car.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night," Rick told him.

"Yeah and you and Jewel spend a lot of time clearing' out the control room," Daryl teased.

"Daryl!" Mar said as she laughed.

They all looked up at the guard tower. "Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled up.

Glenn pops his head out of the guard tower as he's buttoning his pants. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You coming?" Daryl yelled up to him.

Jewel covered her mouth as she laughed. "Just be glad he doesn't have the nerve to do that to us," she told Rick.

"What?" Glenn asked a look on confusion on his face as the others' continued to laugh.

"You coming? We could use a hand down here," Daryl told the other man.

"Yeah we'll be right down!" Glenn answered as he disappeared back to the tower.

"You are just wrong," Mar told Daryl as they all laughed and walked back to the car.

T and Jewel both looked over there shoulder and exchanged glances. "Hey Rick!" T Dog yelled at him.

Rick turned and looked at what they were looking at. He saw the two prisoners' walking out of the cell block and stopped smiling as he walked over to them. "Come with me," he told the others of the group. "That's far enough, we had an agreement."

Axel nodded. "Please mister, we know that we made a deal," he told them. "But you gotta understand! We can't live in that place for another minute, you follow me? All the bodies, people we knew! Blood, brains everywhere, nothing' but ghosts!" he said as Maggie and Glenn joined the group.

"Why don't you just move the bodies out?" Mar asked as she looked at them.

"Should be burnin' them," T told them.

"We tried! We did!" Axel told them.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things line up, just hump out a body and run back inside," Oscar told them.

"Look we had nothing' to do with Thomas and Andrew! You tryin' to make a point? You proved it bro! We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group, just please don't make us live in that place!" Axel begged.

Mar looked at the group. "You all took me in," she told them.

"That was differen', Jewel and I knew you," Daryl told her.

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block or you leave," Rick told them.

Oscar looked at Axel. "I told you this was a waste of time. They aint no better then the pricks' who shot up our boys. You know how many of our friends' corpses we've had to drag out? Threw them just like…they were good guys! Guys that had our backs against the really bad dudes like Tomas and Andrew in this joint. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief, and I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint but believe me we paid our dues. Enough that we would rather hit the road than go back to that shithole," Oscar told Rick.

Rick glanced back at Daryl who shook his head no. Jewel glanced at T as Daryl and Rick walked over to them and walked them to the gate. "You want to take your chances," Rick told them, go ahead," he said as he locked the outside gate.

"Come on dude!" Axel yelled from the gate.

Jewel crossed her arms. "I don't feel right about this," she told the others.

"Neither do I," T told them.

Rick looked at them as he walked back over. "Are you serious T? Do you want them in a cell next to you?" he asked. "Next to our children Jewel?"

"Don't," Jewel warned. "You know I'd never put there lives' in danger or anyone in this group," she hissed at her husband.

"Sorry, I know," Rick told his wife as he kissed her.

"I'm going to go start movin' the vehicles," Jewel said as she walked away from the group to argue the fates of the prisoners.

Jewel's POV:

Daryl nodded toward Jewel. "I'd go talk to her," he told Rick as they finished discussing the prisoners.

Rick nodded as he walked up to where Jewel was. "I can build a dog house," he offered as he stood in front of her. "I was wrong."

Jewel looked at him. "Plenty of cells in the prison you can go to, a dog house aint necessary," she told him. "Don't _ever _say that to me again Rick. Don't even imply it. I was thinking' about Summer before she was born. I think about Carl and Mitch the same way. And this baby. The baby of your ex wife and your best friend? I think about it, Rick. There isn't a second I don't think 'bout them."

Rick caressed her face. "I'm sorry. I know. I realized it right as it came out of my mouth. I know what hurtful words can do, Lori was good at it. I'd never do it on purpose."

"I know," Jewel told him as she kissed him.

"It'll never happen again, that I swear to you," Rick told her as he kissed her again.

"Better not," Jewel told him as she kissed him. "First fight."

"This wasn't a fight, this was me insertin' my foot in my mouth. You want to know what fights are like, ask Lori," he teased her.

Jewel turned her attention to the yard. "Look," she said as nodded toward Hershel walking with a crutch.

Summer's POV:

Summer smiled as she walked down the steps with Lori, Hershel, Mitch, Beth and Carl. "Take it easy with those steps," Summer told him.

Lori took hold of his shoulder. "I got you if you need it," she told the older man.

"We don't need you to trip on those steps, daddy," Beth reminded him.

Hershel looked around the yard. "You cleared all those bodies out? It's startin' to look like a place we can live."

"That's the plan!" Mitch told the older man.

"Hershel watch your step we certainly don't need you trippin' and fallin'," Summer told him.

"You're doing great daddy," Beth said as they helped him walk.

"Ready to race Hershel?" Carl asked with a grin.

"Hershel can beat you," Mitch told him.

Summer laughed. "That's right, Mitch. My money's on Hershel any day of the week," she told him.

Hershel laughed. "Give me another day, I'll take you on."

Lori smiled. "You are really doing well," she complimented him.

"Go Hershel!" Glenn yelled from the yard.

"See you got everyone rootin' for you," Summer said with a grin.

Summer and Carl hear something from behind them. "WALKERS!" Carl yelled.

"Summer! Carl! Get out of there! Lori!" Jewel yelled as she started walking.

"NO!" Rick yelled as he started running.

Mitch threw his knife at one hitting him almost perfectly in the eye.

"Come on Mitch!" Beth yelled as she grabbed the little boys shoulder as Hershel took one out with his crutch. She helped Hershel behind a gate, Mitch closing it behind them.

"Carl take your mom!" Summer yelled as she pushed them back and used her bow and arrow firing as she walked backward.

"The lock!" Daryl yelled. "Hurry up!" he yelled at Glenn.

Glenn threw the keys to him.

"That gate is open!" T dog pointed.

"Get out of my way!" Rick yelled at the prisoners.

Mar looked at them. "You with us?"

"Yeah," Oscar said as he ran with them.

TBC (Just cause Summer and Carl need there own chapter with Lori)


	72. Chapter 72

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 72**

**Author's Note: Poor Summer…I knew I was going to replace her with Maggie for Judith's birth but writing this…get hankies ready! Summer is definitely not as cool in an emergency situation as her mother. She's 16 dang it! Remember Rick isn't losing grip on reality (really hated that) poor Summer will a bit not much. Review please! Even if I make you cry!**

Summer walked down the corridor looking right and left as Lori and Carl was in front of them. "Lori?" she asked as the very pregnant woman leaned against the wall.

"Mom?" Carl asked as he went over to her.

"Are you bit?" Summer asked as she went over to the woman.

"Something's not right…" Lori said as she clutched her stomach. "I think the baby's coming."

Summer looked at her. "Well tell it this isn't the best time!" she told her.

Lori had to smile. It was easy to forget that the young woman in front of her was only sixteen. "I'm afraid that it isn't how it works, sweetheart. Babies decide when they want to be born, and not the other way around," she told the young woman.

Summer turned at the sound of walkers as Carl held up his gun to shoot them. "No, we need to get your mom somewhere safe," she said as she helped her.

Carl finds a door. "I'll make sure it's clear," he said as Summer helped Lori stand.

"I'll go get mom, or Mar, or Carol…when we get you settled," Summer told her. "It'll be alright."

"Clear," Carl said as he helped her in.

Summer looked up at the sound of alarms. "Oh come on," she murmured.

"What is that?" Lori asked.

Summer took a breath. "Help me lay your mom down," she told her as she tried to remain calm. "Then I'm going to go back to the cell block and get help."

Lori shook her head. "You can't risk goin' out there Summer," she said as she took her hand. "Look at me."

Summer looked at her and shook her head. "Lori, I can't deliver this baby."

"Yes you can and you will. You are strong and you are brave and you can do this, Summer. Do you understand me?" Lori asked.

Summer glanced at Carl. "Shouldn't we be givin' you the pep talk Lori?" she asked. "Carl, you are going to need to help me with your baby brother or sister."

Carl nodded as he kneeled down. "Our brother or sister right mom?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right, sweet boy," Lori answered as she started to breath.

"Do you know how to do this?" Carl asked. "Can't she breath?"

"I think that's normal," Summer said as she took a breath. "We got to take off your pants, Lori," she said as she looked at Carl. "I can't lie to you Carl, I don't know anything about this. I should have learned….but I figured that we had enough people around. Lori I got to go get help. I can't do this."

Carl took a breath. "We can do this Summer…" he told her as he squeezed her shoulder.

Summer took a breath. "Go support your momma's shoulders," she said as she took a breath. "I read a few birthing books back at the library…." she said as she checked the woman. "Lori…." she said as she pulled out her hands. "I…don't think this is normal…" the teen said as her face got white. "I'm going to go get help!" she said as she started to stand up.

Lori grabbed her hand. "Summer…I know what this means. I'm not losin' this baby, you're going to have to cut me open. I'm sorry sweetheart, if there was any other way," she told the young woman.

"No! I can't….I won't….I'll go get help…" Summer said as she started to fight back the tears.

Carl looked at his mother "I'll go," he told her.

"No, both of you listen to me, this baby has to survive," Lori told them as she took a breath and raised her shirt. "See the scar Summer? You're going to have to use your knife and follow that scar."

"Lori…you're askin' me to kill you! I can't! I won't," Summer said as she let the tears come.

"I'm asking you to save this baby," Lori said. "You are one of the bravest most beautiful young women I have ever seen, ever met. I am so glad that I've had the privilege of meeting you, of knowing you. I am so glad that Carl and this baby has you as a big sister. I wish I could be around when you meet your first love," she said as she touched the teens face. "While your mom, Rick and Uncle Daryl were threatening him, I'd sit with you and we'd laugh…." Lori said as she took a breath. "Carl…baby I don't want you to be scared alright? This is what I want, this is what is right. Now you…protect your baby sister or brother, watch out for Summer…and your dad. Respect Jewel…" Lori said.

"You don't have to do this," Carl begged.

"You're going to be fine, both of you. Carl you are going to beat this world, you are so strong, and you are so brave," Lori told him. "I love you."

Carl held her hand. "I love you too," he said as he cried.

"I love you too Summer. You have to do this," Lori begged.

Summer gripped her knife as she cried. "I love you too Lori."

"You promise me you'll do what's right baby. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world," she said as she started crying. "So don't…if it feels wrong don't do it all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let this world spoil you. You are so good! I've done a lot of things wrong in this world, but you are my sweet boy. I love you," she said as she looked at Summer. "Summer, after this is done, you're gonna have to…."

Summer wiped her eyes. "I will…I promise."

"It can't be Rick or your mom….you understand?" Lori asked.

"Yes," Summer whispered.

"You love this baby as your own brother or sister. Promise me, take care of him or her. Make sure he or she is safe…" Lori begged.

"I will, I swear," Summer said as she took a breath and started cutting her. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as Lori screamed.

"What are you doing to her?" Carl asked as he watched Lori close her eyes and die.

"I need to get…the baby out. God…Carl give me your hands. I need you to hold this open…keep this clean. I'm going to have to…" Summer said as she cried.

Carl moves to help her as Summer gets the baby out.

Summer took a breath as the baby didn't move or cry. "No no, come on little one, you are a fighter," she said as she taps the baby to get it to breath. Summer took a breath as the baby cried. "It's a girl…" she said as she held her to her chest. Carl took off his vest and handed it to her as he was still crying. "We got to go…" Summer whispered.

"We can't leave her, she'll turn," Carl told the older teen.

Summer went for her gun as she held the baby.

"No…" Carl said as he showed her his gun.

"Carl…." Summer said as she held the baby.

"She's my mom, I have to do it. If it was Jewel…wouldn't you want to do it?" Carl asked her.

Summer nodded as she turned and went outside. "Shh….it's alright lady bug," Summer whispered to the baby. "My Uncle Merle used to call me ladybug….I don't mind passing it down to you, sweet girl," she said as she cried. "I am so sorry baby, I just hope…you don't hate me as you grow up," she said as she jumped as she heard the gun shot and Carl walked out of the room not saying a word.

Group POV:

Jewel ran back to where Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Mitch were standing. "They didn't come back here?" she asked.

"You didn't find them?" Beth asked.

"We thought maybe they'd find there way here," Mar said as she rubbed Jewel's arm.

"T? Carol?" Hershel asked.

"They didn't make it," Daryl said.

"That doesn't mean the other's didn't," Rick said. "Glenn, Daryl you're with me," he started to say as a baby crying interrupted his thoughts.

Everyone turned and looked. Summer held on to the baby tight not able to say a word, crying. "Summer…" Jewel said as she ran over to her.

"Lori where is she?" Rick asked as he took a step forward.

Carl held his head down as Mar took a breath as she looked at Daryl. Summer shook her head. "I….I tried….I'm…." she tried to speak.

"Shh…hey….it's alright….shh…" Jewel comforted her daughter.

"No.." Rick said as he hugged Carl then Summer. "The baby?"

"Girl…" Carl answered.

"She's in shock," Jewel said as she touched Summer's cheek, it being clammy to her touch.

Mar took the baby. "Hello little one," she said as she touched the babies cheek.

The group all stood in silence as Summer went to her knees and started crying.

(Emotional or what?)


	73. Chapter 73

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 73**

**Author's Note: Well maybe I should write more heart wrenching things before I go to bed, I slept well. Well the good place I got for scripts (it was in French but hey it told me who was doing what) doesn't have the rest of the episodes out and online. So, bear with me while I try to remember who does what and where. Not that matters much since I'm diverging from the plot. Review please!**

Group POV:

Jewel bent down and took her daughter in her arms. She rocked her back and forth caressing her hair.

Mar held onto the baby and took her to Hershel. "She's healthy, but she's going to need food. Soon."

Hershel nodded. "Or she isn't going to survive."

"No way no how, we're not losing anyone else," Daryl told them. "Not her."

"I'll go with you," Rick said as he released his son.

Daryl shook his head. "Your family needs you Rick," he said as he nodded to Carl, Summer and Jewel. "You take care of them, I'll take care of this one.

"I'll go," Mar said as she rocked the baby.

"No, Glenn and I'll come with you. Daddy will need you to help with the baby," Maggie said.

Mar nodded as she looked at the baby then at Mitch. "I need you to go with Beth and get some blankets, some of the baby clothes we got."

Mitch nodded as he went with Beth.

Jewel stood with Summer. "I'm going to go take her back to her cell…get her cleaned up a little."

"I'll…I'll go with you too," Carl said.

"You don't have to Carl," Jewel told the boy.

"We promised mom….that we'd look out for each other, that we'd look out for the baby," Carl said.

Rick took a breath as he took the baby out of Mar's hand. "Hey, hi," he said as he cradled her.

"Let's go we're losing day light!" Daryl said as he took off to the cars.

"Be safe, we don't want to lose anyone else," Mar told him.

Mar took the baby back from Rick. "I've got her. They need you," she told the other man.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel got up from the side of Summer's bed and went outside the cell. "She's not talking…not really respondin' to anything," she told Rick and Carl.

"Mom…she knew…I mean she made the decision to save the baby. Summer didn't want too….she wanted to come back for help. Mom she knew there wasn't any chance. She made us promise," Carl told them.

Rick embraced his son. "I am sorry that both of you had to go through that.."

"Did…I mean…" Jewel asked as she looked at Rick.

Carl nodded. "I took care of it. I couldn't let her turn. No more kids stuff," he told his father repeating his words to him from the farm.

Rick nodded. "She'll be alright, Jewel, she's strong," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'll sit with her….maybe we can bring the baby to her later? Mom made her promise that she would watch after her like she was her own sister," Carl said. "She needs a name."

Jewel smiled. "How about you guys talk about that?" Jewel suggested.

Carl nodded. "Alright," he said as he went inside the cell.

"We won't be far away," Rick told his son as they walked further down the cell block. "She'll be alright," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"She's sixteen Rick….not only does she have to deal with the prospect of maybe not seeing a tomorrow because the dead come back to living, but she just had to perform a c section on a woman who died. She wasn't trained, not like Mar and I, and I don't even think we could have handled it," Jewel said as she wiped her eyes. "Carl had to put down his mother. Would we be able to come back from that Rick? How are they supposed to?"

Rick caressed her face. "It won't be easy, but we'll get them through it. All of us," he told her as he kissed her. "Andrew did this. I'm responsible for this. I locked him out, I should have killed him. But, I left him in the courtyard, for the walkers'. When you, Maggie and Glenn were in the other corridor, Oscar and Axel were with Mar, Daryl and me, we found him. Oscar had my gun, Andrew was yelling at him to kill me. Oscar killed him…he didn't have to but he did," he told her as he kissed her.

Jewel shook her head. "We don't kill the living Rick…not unless we don't have a choice. You chased him out to a courtyard full of walkers', for most people that would have been a death sentence. I would have done the same," she told him as she kissed him. "You should go check on the baby."

Rick shook his head. "She's in good hands, right now Summer and Carl need us. Mar or Beth will bring her up."

Mar's POV:

Mar handed the baby to Beth. "There you are sweet girl. They should be back soon," Mar told Beth.

"Hopefully they find somewhere near to raid," Beth whispered as she took the baby.

Hershel grasped Mar's shoulder. "She isn't going to wake up if you talk loud Bethy, babies can sleep through anything."

Mitch touched the babie's foot. "We're going to protect you baby. Just like Summer, Beth and Carl protect me, but I'm getting bigger now and I can throw a knife real good. You'll be safe."

Beth smiled. "Yes she will be."

Mar smiled softly. "Maybe I should go help Glenn with the graves…" she said sadly.

"I'll go down, it looked like he needed some time alone," Hershel said. "You going to be alright with the baby Bethy?" Hershel asked.

"I've got Mitch to help, and I'm sure Summer will be up and around soon and her and Carl will come see the baby," Beth told them.

Mar nodded as she went out with Hershel. She looked at the two prisoners. "I'll talk to them…" she said as she walked over. "I'm sorry, everything's been so hectic, I didn't get to introduce myself. Mariah…Mar for short. I wanted to thank you for what you did killing your friend," she told them.

"He wasn't any friend of ours," Oscar said. "I'm Oscar this is Axel."

"The little boy yours?" Axel asked her.

"No he might as well be. I have a son about his age…but he was in Boston with my ex, his father when all this went down. The group found me a couple weeks before Christmas, they had Mitch with them, we kind of adopted each other," Mar told them.

"The girl? The one who was holdin' the baby? Is she Jewel's sister?" Axel asked.

Mar shook her head. "Her daughter. Carl's Rick's son, the baby belonged to Rick's ex wife and ex partner when he was on the force. I never met Shane, but from what I hear, I wouldn't have liked him. Maggie and Glenn are together, Maggie and Beth are Hershel's daughter. Daryl as you know is Jewel's brother. And we lost Carol, T and Lori…" she said sadly. "I know what it's like to come into this group as an outsider. I was one. They had been together for a while, but I knew Daryl, Summer and Jewel before. Lori and Carol didn't like me, for various reasons. But we all became friends. You proved yourself to Rick, to all of us by doing what you did. You fought with us, you saved one of us."

"When they found us, and Tomas made rude comments to Jewel, T and Glenn I think is his name called Jewel there sister, we never asked why," Oscar told them.

"They met at the quarry, outside Atlanta when all this went down. They just lost three of the original group….T, Carol and Lori. It hits them especially close since they knew each other at the start of this thing. I consider them all family too…but things happened that Hershel, Beth, Maggie and me we could never get. Things happened to all of us that you two won't get, but we go forward," Mar explained. She looked up as Jewel came up toward them. "Summer?"

"No change, Rick sent me down to get something to eat before I pass out. The baby?" Jewel asked.

"Alright for now, hoping that Daryl and Maggie get back soon," Mar said as she rubbed her friends back. "You guys need me to take over for a bit?"

"We're good for now," Jewel said as she turned to the two men. "Rick told me what you did, Oscar. Thank you. Thank you both for fighting with us."

"We're sorry for your loss," Axel said. "Mar was just filling us in on the dynamics of the group."

Jewel gave a faint smile. "Mar always was a gossip."

"Hey if they're going to be part of this family they need to know what to expect," Mar said as she hugged her friend.

"You asked us a question after I killed Tomas Axel. If Rick and I were together before this," Jewel said.

"None of my business really. It's just that the two of you seem to be a perfect fit, soul mates," Axel told her.

Mar and Jewel exchanged smiles. "Only took the end of the world for us to meet," Jewel said. "We met at the quarry…when this all started after he woke up from a coma. I fought it….falling in love, with him…with anyone. But he's one of the best things to happen to me, and as you saw, I'd do anything to protect him or any body in this family. That goes to the two of you too," she said as she turned and saw Beth and Mitch coming out with the baby.

"Summer? Carl?" Beth asked.

"Carl's being strong, Summer's still in shock," Jewel said. "May I?"

"Course. I want to go sit with Summer anyway, she sat with me when I was going through a bad time at the farm," Beth said as she handed the baby over.

"Hello, baby girl. What a way to come into the world isn't it? I know, this mean old world is horrible," Jewel said. "You are loved, you are adored and that's all that matters right now. Yes, Daryl and Maggie should be back soon with something for you to eat," she said as she rocked her.

(TBC next chapter. Summer's going to get most if not her own chapter in the next one)


	74. Chapter 74

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 74**

**Author's Note: I wanted this to be a mostly centric Summer chapter and figured they let there guard down momentarily from watching her. She was out of it. And in that few seconds she slipped away. And, I love the questions so this is how they come into in this world I am creating. Review**

Summer didn't know why she was going to the boiler room. She fought her way through the walkers' on instinct. She didn't think, she was just letting herself go on pure hatred, pure instinct. She didn't think about the consequences of her actions, or what could happen. She needed to be in that room, needed to get Lori's body for burial. When she entered the boiler room, her eyes immediately went to the blood on the floor then to the walker. "NO! You SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she stabbed the walker repeatedly in the head as she collapsed against a wall. She took the small wooden cross out of her pocket and threw it against the wall. "I asked you to save Hershel! I asked you for a win! You gave us that, but Lori….did you have to do this? I didn't realize JC that I had to be specific and ask you NOT to let anyone else die," she said as she laid her head down on her knees. "Carl and Dad…Rick…do I even deserve to call him dad anymore? They probably hate me. I know I promised Lori that I'd watch over Lady Bug…but she's going to grow up hating me. I hate myself," she said as she let the tears fall. "She's a miracle, out of this whole dark world…..a little life…a ray of hope….but how long is she going to survive? How long do any of us have to survive? I'm numb….I just wonder if fighting is worth it anymore. I understand why Beth felt this way at the farm, why Andrea and Jaqui felt this way at the CDC. I get it. I don't want to get it, I shouldn't have to get it! I should be happy to be alive….but every time we're happy, something bad happens. SO is that the key to this whole thing? Not to be happy? Just live in darkness, fighting for survival, and wait until a walker makes us dinner? I don't want to live like that! I want to enjoy the little moments without worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow. If this is the way it's going to be, it's not worth fighting! I'm tired, I'm hurt, I'm numb…." Summer said as she held her head between her legs.

"Summer….you shouldn't be here alone," a voice told her.

Summer looked up. "Jane….no you're not real."

Jane sat down. "I'm real as you need me to be. You've got a lot of people who are worried bout you. What are you doing down here by yourself? It's reckless, it's stupid."

Summer let out a laugh. "Haven't you heard it's the end of the damn world? I'm a teenager if that doesn't give me a reason to be reckless, not sure what does."

"Language. I may be dead, but that language still isn't appreciated," Jane told her. "You have done everything right, Summer. You care so deep that all these losses finally got you. You're also a Dixon, you've kept it in. But do you really want to cause your mother, Mar, your Uncle Daryl, Carl, Rick and everyone else the added pain of losing you too. Do you think your mother could handle it?" Jane asked her.

"You know about Rick?" Summer asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Jane laughed. "Course I know about Rick. You tell your mom that I'm having a good laugh at her."

Summer looked at her. "I don't think it would make mom feel good that I'm having conversations with ghosts."

"Your mother had a conversation with me, after Dale. I'm around when my girls need me," Jane told her. "Mar talked to me before she found you guys," she informed her. "Now the Summer I know isn't one for self pity."

Summer shook her head. "I just killed a woman. I just took a baby out of a woman and her son had to shoot her. That's on me!"

"How many walkers have you killed?" Jane asked her as she looked at her.

Summer looked at her. "I lost count….at over 200.…"

"How many people have you killed?" Jane asked.

Summer took a breath. "Two…"

"Why?" Jane asked the teen.

"One had a gun to Glenn's head, he was threatening a member of my family. Lori….she begged me to save the baby…." Summer answered.

"You get to come back from this. This doesn't make you a bad person Summer. You didn't kill Lori, you saved that little girl. Lori knew what she was asking. She would have asked anyone," Jane told her. "You can be sad, you can mourn, but you need to live. You don't get to give up yet Summer. You got to many people depending on you. That baby, that baby needs you. That baby needs everyone of you. Your mom needs you, Rick and Carl they need you. Daryl needs you," Jane told the girl. "I will always be in your heart, if you ever need me, I'll be here. You can grieve, but you can not be reckless, not like this. Now get up, young lady and go back to your family. They can't lose you too, not today," Jane said as she disappeared.

Summer just stared at the spot where Jane had been for a few minutes. She stood up when she heard a noise outside the boiler room and raised her weapon as she opened the door and held up her knife.

"Whoa alive!" Glenn said as he raised his hands. "Rick found her," he said. "You alright? You bit?"

Summer shook her head. "No…just losing my sanity."

Glenn pulled her into a hug. "DON'T ever do that again. I've dug enough graves today."

Rick came around the corner and took a breath his face releasing the tension it was holding as he took her from Glenn and hugged her. "What were you thinking? Coming down here alone? Do you know how scared your mother was? How scared I was? How scared we all were?" he asked.

Summer started to cry and bury her head into Rick's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…I….I wanted to get Lori's body but I was to late…." she told him.

Rick pulled her away and made her look at him. "I'm not mad Summer. I was scared. I was scared that my wife was going to have to bury her daughter, my son was going to have to bury his sister, that I was….going to come down and find my daughter dead. You can't do this again. I know that you are hurting, I know that you are still in shock, but this…this was stupid and reckless…" he told her as he hugged her. "You're alright," Rick told her as he hugged her again. "Let's go," he said as he didn't release her.

"Who else did we lose?" Summer asked.

"T and Carol," Glenn answered.

Summer buried her head in Rick's shoulder. "Did Maggie and Daryl get back?"

"Not yet," Glenn said as they walked to the room where everyone was. "Well they weren't when we went searching."

"Summer Grace Dixon!" Summer exclaimed as she hugged her. "I want to yell, I want to scream…." she told her daughter.

"But right now hugging then yelling later," Mar said as she hugged her as Daryl rocked the baby as he fed her the bottle.

"Yes Little Asskicker, you like that don't you?" Daryl asked as everyone laughed.

"Lady bug," Summer told her.

"No Little Asskicker, yes, no dainty girlie nicknames for you," Daryl told the baby.

"We really have to name her," Rick told them.

"Summer and I can think of something," Carl assured him.

Summer smiled as she walked over to her. "Can I?" she asked.

"Go to big sister Lil Asskicker," Daryl told her.

"Ladybug," Summer said as she took her.

Maggie laughed. "This is going to be fun," she said. Summer rocked the baby as she started humming. Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dreamed of Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Blue birds fly<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Dreams really do come true ooh oh<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney tops<br>That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
>And the dream that you dare to,<br>Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
>I'll watch them bloom for me and you<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<p>

Well I see skies of blue  
>And I see clouds of white<br>And the brightness of day  
>I like the dark<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<p>

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
>Are also on the faces of people passing by<br>I see friends shaking hands  
>Saying, "How do you do?"<br>They're really saying, I...I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
>They'll learn much more than we'll know<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world world<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney top<br>That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
>And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?" she sung to the baby as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

(Summer's still going to have a some issues but I thought this was the good way to do end this! Merle's coming soon!)


	75. Chapter 75

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 75**

**Author's Note: Keep reviewing it makes me motivated! Merle is going to make his appearance in the next chapter and I know I'm giving him and Jewel mostly the chapter to themselves to clash. *Clasps hands in anticipation* So Review please.**

Prison POV:

Rick sat down next to Jewel, the baby, Summer and Carl. "So you two decided on a name yet?" he asked as he caressed the baby's head.

"I've been suggesting names of the some of the group we've lost," Carl said as he shrugged his shoulder eating his dry cereal.

"And I told him it should be a name that no one in the group had, something just for Ladybug herself," Summer said.

"You mean Lil' Asskicker," Daryl told his niece as he sat down.

Jewel laughed. "She's going to be a week old in a couple days, and though I do love hearing you two argue about her nickname, she needs something permanent."

"Dad do you remember my third grade math teacher Mrs. Mueller?" Carl asked.

Rick glanced at Jewel then at Carl. "Yeah sure, of course," he told his son.

Jewel tried not to grin at her husband who was obviously lying.

"Her first name was Judith; do you think that's a good name?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, that's a good name," Rick agreed. "Summer you got a middle name for her?"

"Jane," Summer answered.

Jewel smiled. "Well I think we've decided on her name. Judith Jane Grimes."

"Still Lil' Asskicker," Daryl told them. "Carl you still want to go with me to clear out more of the prison?"

"Yeah, I'm done here," Carl told him as he stood up.

"Maggie and Glenn are almost ready to go on the run, I need to get my bag," Jewel said as she kissed the baby's head then Summer's.

"You don't have to go, they can take someone else, or go by themselves," Rick told his wife.

"We're short-handed now since we're down T and Carol, got to pitch in on the runs. And I think Summer and Beth both want to stay by little monkey here," Jewel told him.

"Mar's standing guard," Carl told them as he left with them.

"Be careful!" Jewel yelled after them.

Summer looked at her. "You be careful too, I'll go on the next one," Summer told her.

"Hey no one expects you to go out anytime soon," Rick told her. "I'll be back, going to walk your mom out."

"Love you, Summer, and you too Judith…oh Judy," she said as she touched the baby's face.

"Love you to mom," Summer said as she got up with the baby.

Rick glanced back at her as they walked away. "You think she notices we won't let her out of our sight for more than five minutes?"

"Yeah, but she understands too," Jewel told him as she went and got her bag. "You absolutely don't remember Carl's third grade teachers' name do you?"

Rick gave a small laugh. "No, Lori did all that," he said as he kissed her. "Be careful Mrs. Grimes."

"I will Mr. Grimes, now I got to go make sure those two behave themselves," Jewel said as she nodded toward Maggie and Glenn.

"Watch out for each other," Rick told them as he went to open the gate.

"We will," Maggie said as she got in the car. "Let's hope this place has some powdered formula," she said as she closed the door.

"And diapers, I really don't want to be cleaning cloth diapers all the time," Jewel said as she got in the car. "Or I should say that Summer and Beth don't want to be washing cloth diapers all the time," she said as Glenn pulled out of the gate.

Mar's POV:

Mar watched the car pull away as Rick came up to the guard tower. "It isn't your shift yet," she told the man.

Rick laughed. "No, just wanted to check to see how it's going."

"You mean you don't want Jewel to go on this run and you want to stand guard for a while," Mar guessed. "After what happened this past couple days, she needs to get outside the prison walls. Baby got a name yet?"

"Judith Jane," Rick answered.

"Strong name and Jane was definitely a lil' asskicker," Mar said with a smile. "It's alright to be worried bout her," she told him.

Rick sighed. "What her are we talking about Mar? Are we talking about Summer? Or Jewel? Or the baby?"

"All the above?" Mar answered. "I guess right now it's Jewel cause she's out there. But she's with Glenn and Maggie. They'll watch each other's' backs. They are all strong," she assured him.

Rick smiled. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Mar answered.

"What you said out in the court yard…" Rick said as he looked at her.

"About waking up every two hours? Yeah, I still do. I guess it's not something that I'm going to get over anytime soon. I'm going to go spend some time with Summer after this. See how she's doing," Mar told him.

"We aren't talking about Summer right now Mar, we're talking about you. Every time someone brings this up, you change the subject. You're part of this group, and besides being my wife's best friend and the way we found her, I don't think I've spent five minutes with you alone. I'm not going to do anything," Rick assured her.

"I know, Rick," Mar sighed as she watched the yard. "I figure if I don't think about it during the day it may not haunt me at night. But I guess that isn't working to well. And you're right, I don't share about myself. There's always to many other people to worry about, too much things to do," she told him.

"And a Daryl to think about?" Rick teased her.

"Jewel told you," Mar simply stated.

"Yeah, it's also kind of obvious the way you two are with each other," Rick told her.

"Nothing's going on between us, Daryl isn't one to share his feelings with anyone," Mar reminded him.

Rick laughed. "I know all about Dixon's not opening up," he assured her. "I'm married to one of them," he reminded her. "My daughter is one of them."

"Glad you didn't give up on Jewel. She needed someone to rely on, someone to care for her. She had to go on this run so Summer wouldn't volunteer. Jewel isn't ready for that yet. Not with everything Summer's been through. The girl needs time to regroup to focus, so does Carl. The baby is doing that for both of them. It won't be long until she's back and the two of you can sneak to the control room," Mar teased him.

"Oh just wait til you break down Daryl's defenses," Rick teased her back.

Summer and Beth's POV:

Summer handed the baby over to her. "There you are Ladybug, go to Beth."

Beth took the baby and looked at the other teen. "How are you?" she asked her friend.

"You mean after my whole break down?" Summer asked.

"You were there for me at the farm. You didn't try to kill yourself," Beth said softly.

"No, I just went into a walker infested area….I don't even remember getting there Beth. I don't remember sneaking out of the cell, I don't remember picking up a weapon. I remember going into that room seeing the walker had eaten Lori….and going bat crazy," she told the other teen. "I saw Jane..I had a full conversation with a woman who probably died at the beginning of this thing. That's not sane Beth."

Beth clasped the other girl's hand. "Summer you told me we were strong. I don't know if I could have done what you did for Lori, what you did for the baby."

"Judith Jane…" Summer said as she looked at the baby. "What did I do for her Beth? I killed her mother."

"But you saved that baby," Hershel told her as he sat down. "Summer, that baby is alive because you reacted bravely to a very bad situation. You shutting down for a little bit doesn't mean you're insane. It means you're human, very human," he assured the girl. "I went through the guilt, the pain, the asking myself what I could have done differently after the barn. You saw your friend because you needed her. I'm surprised you and Bethy haven't broken down before this. We care about you Summer, that's why we are keeping an eye on you. You all kept an eye on me after my breakdown."

"I know Hershel, it's just that you all shouldn't have to keep an eye on me. I should be pulling my weight not be a burden. We are down people," Summer reminded him.

"You are pulling your weight. You are watching this baby girl like a hawk," Hershel reminded her. "You needed to take a step back, Summer a time to regroup. This baby is helping you do it. You are keeping your word to Lori. You will get back out there when you feel ready. And until then, you are pulling your weight. Don't worry about what you are not doing, worry about what you are doing."

"Daddy's right, we've all got a job to do and right now it's helping with Judith, and it's getting yourself better. It's resting when you need to, it's talking when you need to, it's screaming when you need to. Or just rocking the baby," Beth told the other teen. "We all need some time sometimes to take a breather."

"I do feel better when I'm holding her," Summer admitted.

"Who could not?" Beth asked.

"We're here Summer. We can't imagine what you went through with Lori, so you are grieving in a whole different way than us. But don't forget, that we are all here for you. You feel like pulling away, you feel a little lost, you find one of us," Hershel told her.

Summer nodded. "I'll do my best Hershel," she told him as she squeezed his hand.

"You always do," Beth told her as she grasped her other hand.


	76. Chapter 76

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 76**

**Author's Note: I've been imagining the conversation in this chapter since I started. I swear there's no love loss between Jewel and Merle! Wait until the Governor comes in! And this is long…guess Jewel had a lot to say! Oh, that's another scene I've been thinking about. Merle is still beating up Glenn. Poor Glenn.**

**Merle's lovely language is included.**

Maggie and Glenn's POV:

Jewel put items in the cart including diapers and batteries. "I'll be out in a minute, need to check if they have any razors!"

Glenn laughed as he went out the door. "You are obsessed!" he yelled back at her.

"I would be too if you had a beard," she heard Maggie say. "We hit the powdered formula jackpot!"

"Thank God, I also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, and mustards. Lot's of mustards," Glenn said as he started putting things in the car. "It's a straight shot back here from the prison. Should be home by dinner, if someone would hurry up!" Glenn yelled at the door.

"I like the quiet," she heard Maggie say from outside. "Back there, back home you can always here them outside the fence no matter where you are," Maggie said.

"And where exactly do you people call home?" Merle asked as he pointed his gun at them.

"Merle?" Glenn questioned surprised. "Wow…" he said.

"Back the hell up!" Maggie told him as she held the gun up to him.

"Okay, okay, easy honey," Merle told her.

"You made it," Glenn told him.

"Can you tell me if my brother is alive? Summer? My sister?" Merle asked.

Glenn's eyes darted to the door then back at him. "They're alive."

Merle gave a small smirk. "You were always bad at hiding things Glenn. Jewel, chinaman gave you away. Get your ass out here and give your big brother a hug."

Jewel's POV:

Jewel saw his shadow through the window before she heard his voice. She darted down behind the window. "Shit, Merle," she cursed as she took a breath. She glanced down at the knife in her right boot and moved it to her left boot. She took a breath as she checked the gun.

"Can you tell me if my brother is alive? Summer? My sister?" She heard Merle asked.

Glenn's eyes darted to the door then back at him. "They're alive," he answered.

Merle gave a small smirk. "You were always bad at hiding things Glenn. Jewel, chinaman gave you away. Get your ass out here and give your big brother a hug."

Jewel took a breath. "Damn it Glenn," she cursed.

"Get your ass out here Jewel. Throw the weapons' out," Merle yelled.

Jewel jumped as she heard what the sounding of glass break and a gunshot.

"Get your ass out here Jewel, throw out your weapons, other wise your cute little brown haired friend gets it. I aint telling you again," Merle warned.

Jewel took a breath as she threw out her gun and a knife out the door. She got up and held up her hands. "Let her go Merle," he said.

"Is that anyway to greet your big brother? Now, you need to tell me where Daryl and Summer are, we will take a ride back to where you all are staying. I'll even forgive Chinaman here for what happened in Atlanta," Merle told them.

"Let her go!" Glenn said as he held Maggie.

"He's Korean, Merle," Jewel said as she looked at his hand. "Let them go, Merle. I'll stay here with you, we'll reconnect, they'll go get Daryl."

"Oh no, baby sister, you're all going to take me back to where you all are staying. Tell me is Officer Friendly still alive, we got a beef to settle," Merle asked as he tried to bate her.

"We're not going back to our camp Merle, not gonna happen," Jewel told him.

"Get in the car or the farmers daughter here is going to bleed out, nice and slowly," Merle told her.

"Let her go!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Merle…" Jewel said.

"Get in the car both of you," Merle warned.

Glenn glanced at Jewel who just nodded as she got in the car. "We're not going back to camp," Glenn told him.

"No we're goin' somewhere else," he told them as he held Maggie.

Woodbury:

Merle got out of the car as he still held Maggie. "Sanchez, Martinez," he yelled.

Jes looked at him as she came over. "Merle?"

"Take these two down to the holdin' area, me and my sister is gonna to have a nice family reunion," Merle told them.

"I want to go with them," Jewel told Merle.

"Lil sister get your ass over here, and they may just live, otherwise I'll kill this one right now," Merle hissed at her.

"Jewel no…" Maggie started to say.

"Merle?" Jes asked.

"Just do what I say Sanchez," Merle told her.

"It's alright Maggie…Glenn…I'll be alright," Jewel said as she squeezed Maggie's hand as she passed her.

Merle grabbed her arm and took her to his apartment and closed the door. "Sit down."

Jewel looked at him and crossed her arms. "I'd rather stand."

Merle looked at her. "Can't you stop bein' so damn stubborn for a minute?"

"Can you stop being an ass for a half a second?" Jewel asked him.

"All you had to do was take me to where Daryl and Summer were, they are my family too," Merle told her.

"And I told you they'd bring Daryl back, but you didn't trust me. That's why you lost your damn hand, dear _brother _because you didn't trust that we'd come back for you," Jewel told him. "You didn't trust that Daryl and I would go back for you. T, Glenn, Daryl and Rick they back for you."

"Ol' Officer Friendly went back to get me, how nice of him," Merle said as he watched her. He wasn't going to tell her that Andrea was there, or that he knew about her getting friendly with Grimes. He went and got a beer and sat down on the couch. "I'd offer you one, but with your drinking and all."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "So thoughtful of you. Where are Glenn and Maggie?"

"Don't worry, little sister, I'll be talking with my dear old buddy Glenn in a little bit. Won't promise that I'm going to be in a nice and chatty mood with him as I am with you," he said as he glanced at her ring. "Bit flashy don't you think? Not really your style," Merle told her as he drank the beer.

Jewel looked at him, not changing her expression. "Well big brother it is the end of the damn world, so you know I saw this ring at a deserted cabin and thought, well why the hell not. You got to live sometime don't you?"

Merle smirked. "How did it ever get this bad between us Jewel? Aint seen you in almost a year, and we can't even have a decent conversation."

"You're kidding right? You are not asking me that with a straight face. You don't give a damn about Daryl or Summer or me. All you can think about is getting revenge for them leaving you on the roof. I heard it in your voice, I saw it in your actions. I'm not telling you where my family is Merle. And I'm not just talking about Daryl and Summer. Yes, big brother I'm talking about Rick too, and T… You might as well throw me where ever you have Glenn and Maggie because they are my family. You and I just share the same damn blood. You were always leaving, you left Daryl and me, every time shit got bad. You left us to be beat by dad, Daryl is so ashamed of his scars, he won't even take off his shirt. Me…well you know I went and whored around and got pregnant," Jewel hissed at him.

Merle looked at her. "I know about Clyde. I know what he did. He's the one that found me, brought me here," he told her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jewel laughed. "Right, like you would have believed me. Maybe I should have cut your hand off a long time ago. You keep that bastard away from me."

"That isn't going to be a problem," Merle told her as he looked at her. "I just want you to tell me where Daryl and Summer is, just be a real family again."

Jewel looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you that. I gave you the chance, Merle. You had a choice, just like you had a choice on that roof. You let your big mouth, your big better then though attitude get you in trouble. My BROTHER and my SISTER are somewhere in this building, you need to take me to them. Show me that you changed…because what I saw outside that market…what you're doing here, well you're the same bastard of a brother that I've always known. Daryl is better with you dead, I am better with you dead!"

Merle held up his hand and showed her the stump. "This is what your friend Officer Friendly did to me, what your _brother _Glenn did to me, what your nigger friend T Dog did to me. This is what they did to your blood, they left me like a damn animal. So tell me baby sister, are you opening' up your legs to Officer Friendly? He give you that ring?" he asked as he stood up.

Jewel looked at him. "What if he did? You know me well enough big brother that if I care enough to take someone to my bed then that person must be something special. You did that big brother. You chopped your hand off. You…not Rick…not T…not Glenn. You. I could sit here and argue with you until every walker in the world comes through that door…and you'll never admit it. You'll never admit that you can't trust anyone, even your family. Daryl, Summer and I survived because we trusted people. We've lost so many….Andrea, Amy, Jaqui, Lori, Carol, T, Sophia…God the list don't end. I grieved for you, you probably don't believe it, but I did. But I also saw Daryl become his own man, stop following you like a damn puppy. I saw my daughter take charge of the children of the group, I saw her grieve for every loss of one of them. Well, me….I broke away from you a long time ago. But I grew, I let people in. I know that you planned on robbing the camp. Do you really think that I wouldn't find out? Do you really think that I would have let you? That I would have let Summer or Daryl help you? No. I told Shane that he should have never let you go. I told him to let him let me go. I could guarantee you I'd still have both of my hands."

Merle laughed. "Guess he wound up being a friend of Officer Friendly's huh? Bet he was glad that he showed up. Grimes…that was Shane's fucking partner's name wasn't it?"

Jewel kept her face without emotion. "Rick's ex wife."

"Bet that was cozy huh? Sherriff coming back from the dead, bet he got cozy with his ex. You know if I had came back from the dead, that would be exactly what I would do, find someone to share my sleeping bag with," Merle said.

"That's why you have more diseases then you can shake a stick at," Jewel simply answered. "I'm done Merle. Take me to my family," she said as she looked at him coolly.


	77. Chapter 77

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 77**

**Author's Note: You all are giving me a big head with all the reviews and PM's. Keep it coming! Motivation is a good thing! So this morning before work I had written half a page at the prison with Mar and Daryl finding Carol. But the Governor got VERY loud in my head and demanding. Jes is going to help our Jewel. Poor Jewel, I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through but you fight back and you have Rick! So next chapter will be at the prison and Michone. **

**No chapter tomorrow night, book club Christmas party!**

**Warning: Governor is being a pervert.**

The Governor knocked on Merle's door. "Merle, need to talk to you, out here now," he told the man.

Merle took a breath as he stood up and looked at Jewel before going out. "Governor," he greeted the man.

"Martinez told me you brought people back, three. Two you had him put down in holding, the other one you brought up here. He thinks it's your sister," the Governor told him.

"She's my sister," Merle answered.

"Did she tell you anything about this group she is in? Where they are hiding at?" the man asked.

"No Governor, Jewel and I haven't always had the best relationship. She'll talk eventually, I am her brother," Merle assured him.

"Why don't you let me talk with her? It's been a long time since you've seen her, lots of things happened. You go downstairs, get what you can out of the man. Any way you can, you understand?" the Governor asked.

"I understand. Chinaman and I have a debt to settle anyway," Merle said as he glanced at his hand.

"What happened with Michonne?" the man asked him.

Merle shook his head. "We were ambushed, she killed them all. Tim, Crowley, and the other one," he reported.

"Garguillo," the Governor supplied. "Jesus."

"Yeah she cut Tim down, put the sword right through him. Then the biters' got in the middle of it, then I got her," Merle told him.

"Damn, well we'll dress it up. Give them a hero's funeral. You tell a story. A supply run gone bad. Do you have 'em? Her head? The sword?" the Governor asked.

Merle shook his head. "Got caught in crowd. The kid had the head, Crowly had the sword. They both got all tore up," he reported. "Listen Governor, I know I broke protocol bringing her up here…"

"But she's your family, I get it. Go take care of the two downstairs, I'll talk to Jewel. Make her feel welcome," the Governor told him as he watched him walk away. He walked into the room. "Jewel, you're brother's told me all about you but he never told me how beautiful you were."

Jewel turned and looked at him. "Where is my dear brother?"

"He's taking care of something for me. I'm the Governor, and you're at Woodbury. It always warms my heart when family is united," he told her. "I know you and Merle always haven't had the best of relationships, hopefully you can repair that."

Jewel looked at him. He made her skin crawl. "He shot at me, he's holding members of my family, I think that ship has sailed, Governor…" she told him.

The man smiled. "Well you know Merle, he's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man. Dependable."

"Maybe for you," Jewel told him.

"Where's your group? Where is your other brother and your daughter?" the Governor asked as he took a step closer to her.

Jewel stepped back. "I'm not telling you where they are," she told him.

The Governor grabbed her by the chin. "That wasn't a request, Jewel. You are going to tell me where your group is."

Jewel tried to fight him as he pushed her against the wall. "Let me go."

"See I didn't want to do this, Jewel. All you had to do was answer a few simple questions. Now, you're going to have to disappear, make a run for it. Merle will believe it, you are his sister. And we will get the information, from your friends," he told her. "But not before we have a little bit of fun Jewel. On your knees," he hissed.

"No," Jewel answered.

"Now Jewel, does it sound like that was a request?" the Governor asked as he pushed her down to her knees and unzipped his pants. "I'm sure you know what to do," he told her as he pressed her head to him.

Jewel took a breath, instantly having a flashback to Clyde. But she wasn't a scared fifteen year old anymore. She knew she was going to die one way or another and by damn she was going down fighting. "Yes, I know what to do," she said soothingly as she took him in her mouth. It just took an instant for her to bite down hard as she heard him yell in pain.

"Bitch!" he yelled in pain as he pushed her against the wall. He kicked her hard several times in the ribs and stomach.

Jewel struggled to grab her knife from her boot as he stepped on her hand, causing her to scream.

The governor kicked her a few more times, causing her to pass out. He fixed himself before he went outside. "Sanchez, London got a job for you."

Mason and Jes both turned. Jes had heard the woman's scream and knew this wasn't going to be good. "Yeah Governor?" she asked.

"Need you to make her disappear. We'll tell Merle she escaped. Go take her to the far pits, and bring me back her head. Use on the vehicles," he instructed.

"No problem Governor," Mason London answered.

"Piece of cake," Jes told him as they went inside. Jes took a breath as Mason tied the woman hands and blindfolded her. "Help me with her, LT."

Jes nodded. "Let's take the back entrance, no one sees us, that way it won't get back to Merle," she told her former lover.

Jes's POV:

Jes glanced back at the woman in the back seat who was in and out of consciousness then over at Mason who was driving. This was wrong, the Governor had went one step to far, and she hoped Merle wouldn't believe the crap he was telling him. Jes took her gun out of it's holster. "Mason, I'm going to need you to stop the vehicle."

"What? We aren't there yet," Mason told her as he continued driving.

Jes pointed the gun at him. "Stop the vehicle and get out."

Mason looked at her. "Jes what are you doing?" he asked as he stopped the vehicle.

"Give me your gun and get out nice and slowly," she told him calmly.

"LT…what the hell?" Mason asked as he gave her his gun.

Jes motioned for him to open the door. "Nice and slow," she told him as she he opened the door and got out. "I'm really sorry about this Mason. I knew a while ago you were buying into what the Governor was selling. Joey he saw it too. This is Merle's sister, the Governor beat her to an inch of her life, the sister of his right hand man. What would he do to one of us? Hopefully they'll find your body and figure that she overpowered us, took the vehicle, made me drive, won't take it out on Joey. He's young, he's smart enough to know what the Governor is selling, but he's also smart enough to know how to bide his time."

Mason looked at her. "You're going to kill me? For her? For someone you don't even know?"

Jes pointed the gun to his head. "I'm doing what has to be done," she told him. "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled the trigger. She threw his gun at the body and made it look like it was a struggle. She jumped in the vehicle and drove further out. She stopped and got in the back. "Easy, I'm going to untie you and take off your blindfold," she told the other woman.

Jewel tried to fight as the other woman took off her blind fold. She tried to throw a punch as Jes grabbed her arm.

"Hey, look at me," Jes told her. "Take my gun," she told her as she put it in the woman's hand and helped her point it at her. "I'm trying to get you back to your family. I'm trying to get your friends saved. But you are going to have to trust me. You are going to have to tell me where your base is."

"You….are one of them," Jewel hissed.

"Never really bought what the Governor was selling, neither did Merle really. Look we aint got much time Jewel. You need help and when I don't return with your head on a stick, they are going to come searching. I gave you my only gun, you can hold it on me. I'll move you to the front seat. It's either you trust me, or we both die. You aren't gonna make it on your own Jewel, and I'm sure the hell not going to go back to that lunatic's lair," Jes told her.

"The…man? The one..who was driving? You shot him?" Jewel asked as she sat up and grimaced.

"Yeah….it was that or let him get to the pits and chop off your head, didn't really like that option," Jes told her. "Come on the biters' are coming," she said as she helped the woman to the front.

"You mean…walkers?" Jewel asked as she struggled to hold the gun up. "Yeah, I'd prefer you not chopping…my head off," she said as the other woman drove.

"Got to tell me where we're going," Jes told her. "You got a daughter, right? Summer? And you are in some sort of relationship with Rick Grimes…right?"

Jewel looked at her as she held the gun straighter. "How…."

"Well Merle told me bout his niece. Andrea's at Woodbury, she told him the two of you were developing feelings for each other," Jes answered. "Now I'd love to chit chat but we aint got a lot of time, and I'm sure you want to get back to your daughter, Rick, your other brother. Plus we need to get your friends out. I know all the weak spots, all the little places that aren't guarded. But you need me and I need you."

Jewel looked at her. "Andrea's alive?"

Jes nodded. "Merle found her with a black woman named Michonne. Andrea got seduced by the Governor, Michonne didn't trust him. Good thing. Now, you going to tell me where your held up or should I just pull over and let the damn biters' get us both? I'd prefer that to what the Governor will do if he catches us," Jes told her.

God help me if I'm…wrong," she told her. "The prison."

Jes nodded. "Let's hope they don't shoot first and ask questions later. Did the Governor…"

Jewel shook her head. "Tried to make me take him in my mouth, I bit him. Hard."

"Good girl," Jes told her.

"What's…your name?" Jewel asked.

"Jes," she answered.

"Thank you Jes…" Jewel answered as she leaned against the window.


	78. Chapter 78

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 78**

**Author's Note: So I'm sneaking in a chapter this morning. You aren't complaining right? There's a Mar and Daryl kiss! Finally right! Review please**

Mar's POV:

Mar sat down next to Daryl as he stuck the knife into the floor. "Is that Carol's knife?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered gruffly.

Mar nodded. "You know we already had one Dixon try to shut themselves off this week, I personally not planning on letting another one do it," she told him. "Mitch is concerned bout you, so am I."

"I'm not sixteen," Daryl answered as he stuck the knife in the back of the wall.

"No, but you're a man who lost friends this week. Family. You blame yourself, and it's not any more your fault then it is Summer's or Rick's. The problem was that ONE prisoner and Oscar killed him," Mar told her friend.

Daryl stood up. "You don't know what I'm feelin' Mar. Why don't you just go and leave me alone?"

Mar stood up. "You don't even know what you're feeling Daryl. You just want to go lock yourself up in your little world so you won't get hurt. Well, I hate to tell you Daryl, hurt is always part of the package when you care for anyone. And, well in this world, hurt comes on a daily basis. And it shows your human!"

Daryl stepped closer to her. "What about you Mar? I had to find out in front of people that you were still waking up every two hours with nightmares. Do you know how that felt? You should 'ave been able to come and talk to me," he told her.

Mar looked at him. "If things were different between us, maybe I would have," she answered softly.

"Aint good at words," Daryl reminded her.

"Then show me," Mar challenged him.

Daryl looked into her green eyes and reached up and grabbed her hair and pushed her against the wall as he kissed her. "That enough showin' for you?"

Mar took a breath. "For now," she answered as she ran her hand over his jacket. "You better not pull away again," she warned him as she saw a door moving slightly. "Daryl walker," she told him

Daryl turned around and held up Carol's knife as he opened the door. He lowered the knife and stared at the face in front of him. "Carol…" he gasped.

"Carol?" Mar asked as she went inside. "Oh God," she said as she looked over. "We need to get her back, she's dehydrated. My God…" she said again as she hugged her.

Carol gave a weak smile as she hugged her back.

"I got her," Daryl said as he picked her up.

Mar squeezed the woman's hand as Daryl carried her. "God a lot of people are going to be thankful you made it. I'm thankful you made it," she told the woman.

Group POV:

Summer took the red cart from Carl's hand and looked at the woman Rick was bringing in. "How did she know we needed formula? Is she bit?"

"Just shot," Rick answered. "Go find Mar and Hershel for me," he told Summer.

Summer hesitated as she looked at the woman.

"Summer, do what I say alright?" Rick asked in a concerned tone.

Summer nodded as she went out of the room.

"Hey look at me, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you," Rick told the woman as he put her down on a bed. "Who are you?" he asked as Carl watched her. She tried to back away from him. "No, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you unless you do something stupid first alright?" he told her.

Daryl walked around the corner. "Who the hell is this Rick?"

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked the woman who hesitated.

Daryl looked at the woman. "You all are gonna want to see this."

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"Just come on," Daryl told them.

"Carl get the bag. We'll keep this safe and sound for you. The doors are all locked you'll be safe in here, and we can treat that," Rick told her as he nodded to the gunshot wound, as they went out of the room and shut the door.

"I didn't ask for your help," the Black woman responded.

"Doesn't matter, we can't let you leave," Rick informed her as they walked out. "Carol…." Rick asked as he saw the woman Mar was giving water too. Carol stood up and hugged him. "Oh God…Thank God… how?" he asked her as he hugged her.

"Solitary," Mar answered.

"Poor thing must have fought herself right into a cell, and passed out," Daryl told him as more of the family gathered.

"She's dehydrated," Mar told them. "But besides that, she's in pretty good shape."

"Someone wants to meet you," Summer said as she held the baby. "Judith Jane, or Ladybug," she told Carol.

"Lil' Asskicker," Daryl corrected his niece.

"Oh God…Lori?" Carol asked Rick.

Summer lowered her eyes as Carl shook his head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Carol said as she hugged Rick.

Rick nodded. "I'm glad you're back. Summer can you stay with Carol so we can talk with our guest."

"Yes, but I want to know how she knew we needed formula," Summer told them.

"We'll find out," Daryl told her.

"Hershel, Mar, Daryl, with me," he said as he squeezed Summer's shoulder and went out the room.

Rick's POV:

Rick walked in with the group and looked at the woman. "We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But first you're going to have to tell us how you found us, and why you were carrying formula," he told her.

The woman glared at him. "They were dropped by a young Asian guy, pretty young brown haired girl, and a Blond woman, looked a lot like that younger one that was in here before," she told him.

Rick felt his chest tighten as he looked at the group. "What happened? Were they taken?" Rick asked.

"They were taken," the woman answered.

"By who? Mar asked as she glanced at Daryl.

"The same Son Of A Bitch who shot me," she answered.

"Hey those are our people. You tell us what happened NOW!" Rick said as he grabbed her.

"Don't ever touch me again," the woman hissed at him.

"You better start talkin' now or you're going to have a bigger problem than a gunshot wound," Daryl said as he aimed the bow and arrow at her.

"Uncle Daryl, stop," Summer said as she came in. "You had baby formula…the blond woman is my mother, Carl's stepmother. He's the boy that was in here earlier. Glenn is like a brother to me, Maggie is Hershel's daughter," she said as she nodded to Hershel "You didn't come here just cause you had a gunshot wound. You came here to help them," she told her as she sat down.

"Summer," Rick started to hush her.

"Rick…" Mar interrupted as she shook her head to let her be.

"I'm Summer…" the teen said as she extended her hand.

The woman studied her before she took her hand. "Michonne," she greeted. She turned her attention back to the man. "There's a town, Woodbury, about 75 people. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Mar asked as she glanced at Daryl.

"Yeah run by this guy who calls himself the Governor, pretty boy, charming. Jim Jones type," Michonne told them.

"What kind of wackadoodle calls himself the Governor?" Summer asked.

Michonne gave her first sign of a smile; it was just a quick flash of one. "I like you. Wackadoodle isn't the word I'd use, but yeah it's close."

"How did you know to come here?" Mar asked. "Easy I'm a nurse, Hershel is the doctor of the group, and we're going to fix you up."

"They mentioned a prison, said it was a straight shot," she answered.

"They got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wanna be's. Armed sentries on every wall," Michonne told them.

"You know a way in?" Rick asked.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through," she told them.

Summer looked at Rick then her. "You called them walkers'. She called them walkers' dad."

"Why did you use that term?" Rick asked her.

"Aint ever heard anyone but someone from our group use the word Walker," Daryl said as he looked at them.

"Friend of mine used the word, now are we going to talk all day or we gonna go get your friends?" Michonne asked.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel lowered the gun as she was starting to pass out from the pain.

"Hey!" Jes said as she punched her leg.

"What the hell…" Jewel told the other woman.

"You need to stay awake," Jes told her. "Merle said you were a nurse. So start listin' the signs of shock," she ordered the other woman.

Jewel glared at her. "I…don't have to do what you say. I got…the gun," she told her.

"Well hold it up! I'm not going to get a warm reception at this prison. They'll know you, you need to be conscious. Now, start listing the damn signs," Jes told her.

"Cold…clammy skin, weakness….rapid or weak pulse….unconsciousness," Jewel told her.

"Well we're trying to prevent that one," Jes informed her. "Keep going."

Jewel took a breath. "Confusion…seizures….blush lips and nails….chest pain…" she continued.

Jes nodded. "How's your ribs doing?"

"Hurt likes…hell," Jewel admitted. "My hand is worse," she said as she held up the swollen hand. "If I ever see the man again, I'll kill him."

"He's not a man, he's a monster. He says people can leave crazy town any time they want, but they wind up as walker food. Just like you were gonna be," Jes told her.

"You stayed," Jewel told her as she took a breath grasping her side.

"Didn't want to be walker chowder," the Hispanic woman told her. "I nodded, I followed orders, and I waited. Good for you that I did," she told her. "Merle cares you know? He always did."

Jewel let out a laugh. "Don't make me laugh it hurts. Only person Merle ever cared about was himself. You sleeping with him? Is that why you helped me?"

Jes laughed. "No, well a couple times. But that's not why I helped you. I helped you because it wasn't your day to die. I left someone, the man's son I shot, back there because I know that he can survive. He's smart. At that moment when the Governor told Mason and I to take care of you, I knew that this was the time I needed to act. So you and the guy that handcuffed Merle to a roof…that's going to be a hell of an interesting family reunion."

Jewel glanced at her. "You sound like I'm ever goin' to see Merle again. He isn't gonna want that," Jewel told her.

Jes kept her eyes on the road. "That your prison?"

"Yeah…." Jewel answered.

"Damn that's a whole hell lot of Biter's," Jes told her. "Got any ideas on how we get through them and get the attention of your people?"

Jewel glanced at her. "Yeah, may have an idea, but it'll attract both the walkers' and my people," she told the other woman.

Jes looked at her. "You got any other ideas that don't include attracting more biters' then they're already are?"

Jewel shook her head. "Nope," she answered.

"Great, just like a Dixon come up with the hardest plans. Go ahead…" Jes told her.

Jewel hit the horn and kept her hand on it. "Keep driving."

Jes took a breath. "You Dixon's are crazy."

Jewel looked at her ring then at her. "Grimes actually," she said as she hit the horn louder.


	79. Chapter 79

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 79**

**Author's Note: So no updates become two updates in one day. What can I say? Summer is going to show a little bit of the Dixon temper. Girl's been through a lot, her mom's missing, she had to cut Lori open to save the baby and watch her die. I think it's expected don't you? And I'm veering a bit away from cannon with them knowing about Andrea, but all the little chess pieces have moved around! LOL Please review!**

"_**A step parent is so much more than a parent; they made the choice to love when they didn't have to-Author unknown"**_

Summer's POV:

Summer glared at Rick as they were packing the car. "I'm going. She's my mother."

Rick took a breath, as he turned to the teen. He knew she was angry and scared. He was angry and hurt. "Summer, I need you back here; I need you here to watch Judith, Carl and Mitch. With Daryl and Mar going, I need to know that you are here."

"Maybe that bull works on Carl, but it doesn't work on me! She's my mother! I've known her for sixteen years. She is _my _mother, you are not my father," Summer yelled at him.

Daryl looked up. "Summer Grace!" he hissed.

Rick held up his hand. "Come on," he told the teen as he put his hand on her shoulder as he gave her no choice to walk with him. He took a breath and looked at the teen. "I know you're scared Summer. I'm scared too. I know you want to go, because she is your mother. But the truth is Summer, I'd be scared if you were there. I'd be more concerned sweetheart watching for you, then focusing on finding your mom, Glenn and Maggie. And God Forbid something happens, and you're there, I'd never forgive myself. Your mother would never forgive me. Be mad at me, Summer, you have every right to be pissed off at the world. But right now, your mother isn't here, and that makes me in charge of you. I made a promise to your mom that if something happened to you, that I would keep you safe. Just like you did to Lori about Judy and Carl. You _are _my daughter, you can be mad and you can huff all you want but the fact still remains Summer, I love you, just the way I love Carl and Judy. Do you understand?"

Summer nodded as she tried not to cry. "I just…can't lose her."

"Hey, neither can I. But I can't lose you either," Rick said as he hugged her.

Summer nodded. "I'm sorry..I mean…"

"Hey, you're angry, you're scared. I get it. I'm sure Carl's going to give me attitude as he's older, this is good practice," Rick said as he put his arm around her and walked back to the car.

Daryl gave Summer the Dixon glare. "Everythin' alright?"

"Everything's fine, she apologized," Rick told Daryl.

Daryl glanced at her. "You know better."

"Daryl, Rick said he handled it, it's done," Mar told him.

"Guys we got an incoming car that isn't one of ours!" Axel yelled from the guard tower.

"Is this visitation day or something?" Daryl asked.

The whole group turned as they heard the horn. "Oh great that's going to draw the walkers'," Mar murmured.

Group POV:

Rick and the group ran to the gate and saw the vehicle approaching. He stopped as he saw a hand go out the window with the blue sapphire on its hand. "Jewel…" he whispered as the beeping of the horn stopped. "Carl, Oscar, Mitch, Mar, Summer, draw those walker's away! Daryl get ready to open that gate. They got Jewel!" he told the group.

"Hey over here, look this way!" the group yelled as they lured the walkers' away.

"Hey you don't want that car! Here!" Mitch yelled.

"Hey ugly, yeah you in that ugly green turtleneck, come this way. Yeah, you had horrible fashion sense!" Summer yelled.

"Insulting walkers', interesting way to do it," Oscar told the teen.

"It works," Summer said. "Come over here ugly!" she said as she rattled the fence. "That's right. Come on."

Rick watched the walkers' follow the group. "Open it!"

Daryl opened the gate and let the car drive in and he closed the gate behind them. He held up his crossbow at the driver.

Rick ran to the passenger side door and yanked it open. "Jewel…"

Jewel nodded as she kissed him. "Glenn and…Maggie..they have them. I…Merle separated us."

"Merle?" Daryl asked as he opened the drivers' side door. "Nice and easy, I won't hesitate. Throw out your weapons."

"Don't have any, gave it to her," the woman told him as she got out with her hands up.

"Mom!" Summer said as she ran over to help her.

Jewel grimaced as she got out of the car. "She's…alright, I wouldn't be alive if it…wasn't for her. She…got me away from Woodbury and the Governor," she said as she leaned against Rick.

"That wackadoodle name again…" Summer said.

"Rick easy, she shouldn't be walking," Mar said as she ran to her. "Can you lift her?" she asked Oscar.

"I got her," the former prisoner said as he picked her up from Rick.

"I'll be right there," Rick told the teen. "Carl go with them."

"Right dad," the pre teen boy answered.

Rick looked at the woman. "You're the second person who wound up at these gates today from Woodbury."

Jes's dark eyes bored into his. "You're welcome, by the way."

Rick looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're welcome. I did just bring your wife home, your sister," she told the two men. "I plan on goin' back and helping you rescue your friends. But, why the hell should you thank me right? I mean the Governor just told me to go feed her to the walkers' and bring her head back to him. I don't even want to think what he does with the heads, but he got a damn collection," Jes told them.

"My brother wouldn't do that to his own sister, wouldn't let it happen," Daryl told the woman.

"Your brother walks a thin line between right and wrong. Don't know what the Governor told him to get him to leave them alone. But, if your friends name is Glenn and if he was part of the group who left him on the roof, he aint gonna be as friendly with him as he was with Jewel," she promised them. "Who was the other person who showed up?"

"Michonne," Rick answered.

"Well he didn't kill her, that's a start in the right direction," Jes told them.

Rick glanced at Daryl. "I need to go check on Jewel…before we go," he told him.

"You don't have to go," Daryl told the man.

"I do," Rick said as he turned around to go check on his wife.

Daryl's POV:

Jes leaned against the vehicle as he looked at Daryl. "Damn all you Dixons' got the same glare."

"Merle, he OK?" Daryl asked.

"He's missin' a hand, but guess that what happens when you're handcuffed to a roof and have a big mouth," Jes told him.

Daryl glanced at her. "He holdin' a grudge?"

"Oh, yeah, big time," Jes answered.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you bring Jewel back?" Daryl asked.

"Damn, do you Dixons' always got to ask why? A thank you would be freakin' nice once in a while!" Jes told him. "I'm Jes by the way. Like I've been tellin' your brother for a while, and like I told your sister, only a power hungry lunatic has his people call him Governor. Only a power hungry lunatic uses walkers' as entertainment. So, I waited, I pretended to buy what he was selling, I said yes Governor, I pretended to enjoy the way he'd give me that pretty boy grin and smooth talk newcomers. I baited my time, knowing anyone who came into Woodbury and tried to leave, even though he told them they could, would become walker chow. I set up some of the checkpoints, and trust me, they have small flaws. Flaws you'd only know if you were the one who put them there. I stayed close to Merle's place today because I knew the Governor wasn't going to trust her. I also knew if she was as stubborn as Merle said she was, she'd be lucky to come out alive. But the Governor, he never gets his hands dirty. So he ordered me and another guy, someone I used to trust, someone I knew before this, to dispose of her, and to bring back his head. I killed Mason, shot him, left him for the biters', and I gave your sister my gun. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't live with myself anymore if I didn't. Merle is gonna believe the psycho job when he says she ran. The governor wants to know where this place is. He's going to have Merle torture him, but he'll take the girl, just like he tried with your sister," Jes told him.

Daryl straightened up. "Did he rape her?"

Jes shook her head. "She bit him, that's why he got angry."

Daryl laughed. "That's the Dixon fighter in her," he told her. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Michonne alright?" she asked.

"Been shot," Daryl responded.

"Probably by Merle," Jes answered. "But he let her get away so that's a step in the right direction."

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 80**

**Author's Note: So I had no internet access yesterday and I wound up in the hospital ER for my herniated disk. Not fun! I can't sit more then 30 minutes at a time so writing this took a bit. Summer is going to share with Jewel that she knows about the rape. Emotional mom daughter bonding. Anyway begging for reviews! It makes me feel loved.**

Jewel POV:

Jewel grimaced as Hershel pulled the bandages tight around her ribs. "Hershel…I'm sorry, I would have never left them…"

Hershel patted her good hand. "No one blames you Jewel, especially me. They'll go and bring them back. That I am sure of. I am also sure that you wouldn't have survived if this woman had not brought you in."

Mar smiled. "Can't let you out of our sight for a minute without you getting into trouble. Swear it must be a Dixon thing."

Summer stood and watched her. "Is she going to be alright Hershel?" the teen asked.

"I'll be fine," Jewel answered for him.

Summer gave her mother the Dixon glare. "I asked Hershel mom," she said softly.

Mar and Hershel laughed. "She will be. Her hand's got a small break at the knuckles. Should heal pretty good if she'll keep it immobilized. It's not like we have anything to make a cast for it."

"We make do with what we have, and as long as we're still kickin' at the end of it, that's what's matters," Jewel told Hershel as she squeezed his hand.

"Her ribs?" Carl asked as Rick came in.

"Going to have to keep them binded for a while. No he woman for a while," Mar told Carl.

"I'm going to do what I have to do, aint gonna let a little injury hold me down," Jewel told them as she met Rick's eyes.

"Handcuff's might," Rick informed the group as he walked in.

"And on that cue, we'll give you some privacy," Mar said as she stood up.

"Dad, really?" Summer said as she shook her head as they all left the room.

"Hey…." Jewel told him as he came over.

"Do you know how scared I was, Mrs. Grimes?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

Jewel gave a small smile. "You're not getting' ride of me that easily, Mr. Grimes," she said as she kissed him. "You have to go get Maggie and Glenn….the man who calls himself the Governor….he's the type of man who'll get a person to drink the Koolaid and just…watch. Merle…he went to see Glenn…I'm afraid that he's going to do something because of Atlanta."

Rick touched her face. "We're going to go get them," he assured her. "Jewel, I have to ask, I need to know," he said as he held there faces together.

Jewel shook her head. "He tried…he made me get on my knees, he told me I knew what I was supposed to do…..I bit him. Hard. I knew I was going to die one way or another…might as well go down fighting. I wouldn't have left Maggie and Glenn…." she said as she kissed him.

Rick rubbed her face keeping himself calm. "You didn't have much choice in the matter. I'm glad that this woman brought you back. I'm glad she took the risk. I will kill him," he told her as he kissed her.

"Andrea's alive, at Woodbury," Jewel told him.

"Did you see her?" Rick asked.

"No," Jewel said as she shook her head. "Jes told me, as she was trying to keep me awake," she said. "Said a woman named Michonne was with her, wasn't buying what he was selling either. But Merle knew about us….he never came out and said it. But he taunted things," she told him.

"Michonne came with baby formula, heard you three talkin' about a prison and it bein' a straight shot, she came here. She used the word Walkers', Summer noticed it. Makes sense now," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"You need to go…bring them back," Jewel told her husband as she touched his face. "And find a razor while you're at it," she teased him.

Rick smiled. "You have to promise you are going to rest, or I will leave the handcuffs with Summer," he told her.

Jewel smiled. "I can think of things to do with the handcuffs after you get back," she told him.

"You are bad Mrs. Grimes. Promise," Rick told her as he kissed her.

"I promise," Jewel told him as she touched his face. "Be careful," he told him.

"I will," Rick answered as he kissed her one more time then got up and walked out of the cell.

Mar's POV:

Mar supported Michonne's arm as they walked out to the car. "Get in," she told the other woman.

Michonne looked at the other woman who was standing next to Daryl. "What are you doing here? She's one of them!" she said as she took out her Katina. "She's with the ass who shot me."

Mar stepped between the two women. "Put it down," she ordered.

Daryl raised the his bow at Michonne. "You heard her."

"She's one of them! She seemed awful cozy with the Son Of A Bitch who shot me!" Michonne yelled at them.

"That Son Of A Bitch who shot you saved your life. He was supposed to kill you and bring your head to the Governor on a platter or a stick," Jes told her.

"Hey enough. We've got to work together to get back our people," Mar told them.

"I said I'd take you, not one of the Governor's soldiers," Michonne told them. "She needs to be locked up."

"You don't give the orders 'round here," Daryl told them.

"I know how to get inside easier then you do," Jes hissed at her.

Rick came outside. "Enough!" he told them. "Do you know Andrea?" he asked the black woman.

Daryl stared at her. "Andrea's alive?"

"She came in with Andrea, Merle found them," Jes told them.

Rick held up his hand. "Both of you are going. I will kill either one of you if you make a move against us," he warned them.

"Rick?" Mar asked to get his attention.

Rick looked up. "What is it Mar?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay back here, look after Carol and Jewel," Mar told him.

Rick hugged her. "We've got this."

"Oscar look after this group for me," Mar told him.

"I will," Oscar assured her.

"Be careful Daryl," Mar said as she nodded and left.

Summer and Jewel's POV:

Summer took a breath as she stopped outside Jewel's cell. She moved the curtain. "Mom?"

Jewel looked up from the mattress. "Come in baby. Where's Carl and Judy?"

Summer sat down. "Carl's helping with guard duty, and Judy's with Beth. I was scared…."

Jewel reached up with her good hand. "I know baby and I'm sorry that I put you threw that," she told her daughter.

"Did…he hurt you? I mean besides the obvious?" Summer asked quietly.

"No baby," Jewel answered.

Summer nodded. "I know…." the teen said above a whisper.

"Know? Know what baby?" Jewel asked.

Summer looked at her. "I know about the rape, I know that I was a product of the rape. I've known for years. I overheard you and Uncle Daryl talk about it one night," she told her not taking a breath in between the confession.

Jewel's face went white at the confession. "Summer…."

"I know you kept it from me so I wouldn't feel unloved…." the teen said as she put her head against Jewel's shoulder.

Jewel rubbed her back. "I didn't want you to feel like you were a mistake, or an accident. I never thought of you that way."

"I don't know if I could ever have a child of my rapist…." Summer answered.

Jewel nodded. "That's why I didn't dwell on what happened. You are the best thing in the world to happen to me, to your Uncles. Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"I thought I was never going to see you again…I thought that I'd never get a chance to say thank you," Summer said as she cried.

"Baby I should be saying thank you to you. You are the one that got me to change my life for good. You are the one that taught us Dixon's we deserved love, that we could give it. That we didn't have to make the same mistakes as our parents' made," Jewel told her. "We good?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah we're good," she said. "How are you? I mean otherwise?"

"I'll be alright," Jewel answered as she looked up to see the curtain move. "Carol?"

"Oh yeah, Mar and Uncle Daryl found her hiding in solitude," Summer said with a smile.

"My God Carol…." Jewel said as she hugged her.

Carol smiled and kissed her cheek. "I come back from the dead and you look like you're a step away from it."

"Feels that way. God, I can't believe you are alive," Jewel repeated.

"We've got strong women in the group, including Maggie. She'll be alright," Summer said.

Jewel nodded. "I hope so," she agreed. All she could think of was her meeting with the governor.

"After dinner, Hershel said that you could use the shower. You'll have to be readied and the wounds cleaned, Summer Mar and I can help. But right now you need to rest," Carol told the other woman.

"I'll be back with Judy and Carl," Summer said as she left.

"I'm really glad you're alive," Jewel told Carol.

"I'm glad that you are too," Carol told Jewel as she sat down on the cot with her.


	81. Chapter 81

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 81**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy. I called out of work today cause of my back, so there isn't going to be a whole lot of sitting going on here. It's Payday, so luckily I got Maria to do it for me. Enough of my whining right? So I've had a request to keep Axel alive for Carol since they seem to be made good. So, Oscar is going to live at the Woodbury but die instead of Axel when the Governor comes to visit. Mean Governor. And, it was pointed out to me that without Psycho Rick, Tyreese and Sasha wouldn't be going over to wacko's side. Which made no sense to me, I mean I swear couldn't someone say to them, 'I'm sorry but the man just lost his wife' So a few things are changing from cannon (Merle's living….may or may not kill Jes….haven't decided that yet)**

Rick and Daryl's POV:

Jes tapped her finger on her leg. "Hate to interrupt this mediation you all got goin' on but what kind of weapons do you have?"

Rick glanced back at her. "Don't really feel like we need to tell you what type of weapons we have."

Jes snorted. "No, why in the world would you want to tell the Army LT. what type of weapons you have? I mean considering I'm putting my ass on the line taking you back in there, you could be a little bit more friendly. If he sees me, he's going to shoot me on sight, not to mention take my head as a trophy. So, really think I kind of deserve to know what weapons we got so I come out of here with my hide, don't you?"

Michonne glared at her. "I could just kill you now, and be done with it."

Oscar glanced between the two women. "Oh this is going to be fun," he said.

Rick glanced at Daryl. "We're the one's putting our life in you hand," he told Jes.

"You know I always gave you the benefit of the doubt when Merle would talk about you handcuffing him to a damn roof. Figured he was hot headed with out the drugs, he'd be ten times worse on them. But, now I'm thinking he has a right to hold a damn grudge. Let me say this one more time. I killed someone I knew before this outbreak, someone who at one time meant something to me. I left a young man who is like a son to me inside. I did this to get _your _wife back to you, _your _sister back to you," Jes told Daryl and Rick. "Don't trust me, I really could care less if I become your bestie and stay up all night smoking cigarettes. And you," she said to Michonne, "big quiet warrior woman, thinks you are so tough with that sword. Managed to live so long on your own. We're the same."

"We are not the same," Michonne hissed.

"We both hate the Governor, we both took a chance to do what's right," Jes told her. She looked back at Oscar. "Don't know your story, but I'm sure I'll find something to pick on you about later," Jes told him. "We're going to have to walk, they have patrols, better off on foot in the dark. Plus I got some weapons hid," she told them. "Weapons I'm willing to share, unlike some people I know," she said as she glanced at Rick.

Rick glanced at her. "Thank you for risking your life for Jewel….you didn't know her, you could have left her there."

Jes shrugged. "I'm not that type of person. I couldn't help everyone," she said as she nodded to Michonne. "I knew you'd figure a way out, and I'm sorry that you got shot," she told the other woman. "You've got to stand for something, or you'll fall for everything. In another life, the Governor could be a cult leader. One of the ones that you'd turn on the TV and here about people following him to there deaths. David Koresh? Jim Jones? Yeah, the Governor can sweet talk most people into following them. It's a little bit easier when the world is going to hell, and people are just trying to stay safe."

"How does my brother fit into this?" Daryl asked.

"Your brother? Your brother shot me?" Michonne hissed.

"Easy," Rick told her. "He's also, God, I never thought about this before, my brother in law."

Daryl laughed. "That's what usually happens when you marry into someone's family. Though I got to admit, handcuffin' someone to a roof…is not the best way to make a first impression."

"Wait! That blond woman is that SOB's sister too?" Michonne asked.

"And Summer is his niece," Daryl answered. "Your point?"

"The point is that SOB SHOT me," Michonne told him.

"Stop whining, you're alive," Jes told her. "We should stop here," she told Rick.

Rick nodded as he stopped the car and got out.

"You said you had weapons?" Oscar asked.

"About a mile away from the front gate from Woodbury. Psycho would send us out on raids, instruct us to kill anyone who was a threat and bring back there heads and weapons," Jes responded. "I would always take the lead, hide some grenades', small weapons, things that I could smuggle out," she explained. "And to answer your question Daryl, your brother is his right hand man. Merle tries to do what's right, specially when it comes to family. But he's to afraid to go against the Governor point blank the way I did. But I can guarantee you that he didn't know what the Governor was going to do, what he tried to do to Jewel, otherwise he would have killed him himself."

Daryl raised his hand. "Rick," he said as the group bent down.

"Biter's," Jes said.

"There's to many of them," Oscar said.

"There's a small cabin right over the ridge. We leave it alone, old hermit lives there, Governor never thought of him as a threat," Jes informed them. "I hid the guns behind the cabin."

"Formation, no guns!" Rick told the group as they ran. Michonne taking out a couple with her sword. "Get the door!"

Jes kicked the door in. "Oh God the smell…."

"Something died," Oscar said as he held his nose.

"What the hell is that?" Rick asked.

"A fox or what's left of it, guess Lassie went home," Daryl said.

A man sat up from his bed. "Ah who the hell are you?"

"Easy, we are just here for a minute," Jes told him.

"Get out of my house!" the man yelled.

"OK OK we will but we can't right now," Rick told him.

"He's attracting the walker's!" Oscar told him as he helped Daryl with the door.

"Get out right now! I'll call the cops," the old man said.

Rick smirked. "I am the cops."

"Lower the gun old man!" Jes hissed at him.

"Don't do anything rash alright? Just put it down, look at me," Rick said.

"Let me see your badge," the man told him.

"Easy it's in my pocket, see I'm just going to take it out. Nice and easy," he said as he knocked the man out in a quick movement and tied him up.

Michonne uses her Katina and killed the old timer.

"Open the door," Rick said.

"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl questioned as he opened the door and they pushed the old man out as the walkers' devoured him.

Jes grabbed the weapons and led the group to Woodbury. "The back gate is the easiest way to get through."

"Do you have any idea where they are keeping them?" Rick asked.

"Down in holding cells," Jes answered.

"That wasn't where I was held," Michonne told the group.

"The Governor didn't see you as a threat, wanted you to join his misfit gang of outlaws," Jes told her. "I know that guard, dumb as shit," she said.

"You aint going to reveal yourself," Daryl told her.

"Yeah I am," Jes said as she moved away from the group, not giving anyone a chance to grab her. "Warren, hey Warren," she called him.

Warren turned. "Sanchez….Governor said that you were due back earlier."

"Had some trouble," Jes said as she brought up her knife to his throat and split it. "Let's go."

Rick grabbed her arm. "Don't ever do that again. We do this together."

Jes pulled away from him. "I'm going to do what I need to do to get your people back. My way. Don't like it then you can wait right here," she said as she walked away from him.

Daryl and Rick exchanged glances as they went with her, Oscar and Michonne bringing up the rear.

The group exchanged gun fire with the residences of Woodbury as Jes led the group to the holding area. "Come on!" Rick said as he grabbed Glenn's arm.

"Jewel, she's here somewhere!" Maggie said as they ran.

"She's back at the prison, she was brought back by her," Daryl said as he nodded toward Jes. "Come on we got to go!"

"You alright? Can you make it?" Rick asked Glenn as they made there way up to a room.

"We're missing one," Oscar told the group.

Rick turned. "Where is she? She was right behind us!" he told the group referencing Michonne.

Jes looked at them. "She's after the Governor," she said as she helped Glenn sit down.

"Rick…Merle is here, Merle did this," Glenn said as he motioned to his face.

"We know that Merle is here," Daryl told them. "I've got to find him, talk to him," he told Rick.

Jes glanced at Daryl. "I have someone here that I care about to, but trying to go after them right now is only going to endanger us, this group and them."

"He threw a walker at me! He was gonna execute us," Glenn told them. "We told him where the prison was, we couldn't hold out."

"Sorry," Maggie said.

"Hey don't be sorry, there's no need to apologize," Glenn told them. "We've got a car a few miles out."

"I need to find Merle," Daryl repeated.

"We're in hostile territory, Daryl. Look what he did to Glenn. He left Jewel alone with the Governor, you can't tell me he didn't have SOME idea what he was going to do. I don't care what they say, they are hurt," Rick told the other man about Maggie and Glenn. "Glenn can barley walk. What happens if we get overrun by walkers' or the Governor catches up with us? I need you, are you with me?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Daryl said.

"You were one of them," Maggie told Jes.

"Technically, and I really don't have the time to explain once again to another person," Jes answered as she shot at one of the guards, "why I did what I did."

"Stay tight," Rick told the group as they fought there way through.

"I'll give you cover, you guys go ahead," Daryl said as he fired.

"No we stay together," Rick told him.

"I'll be right behind you! Go!" Daryl told his brother in law.

Jes nodded as the group took off as they got out of town leaving Daryl behind. Jes checked her gun as they got to the area where the car was. She looked up as Michonne came behind them.

"Turn around!" Rick yelled at her. "Turn around!" he told her again as she did and he took her sword.

"Daryl's missing, he should have been here by now," Maggie told them.

"Did you get what you were came for?" Rick asked Michonne.

Jes checked Oscar's shoulder where he got shot. "He'll be OK."

"You didn't see Daryl?" Rick asked. "If anything happens to him…." Rick told her.

"I brought you here to save them," Michonne told him.

"Thanks for the help," Rick said sarcastically.

"No you came to get back with the Governor," Jes told the woman. "I believe that part of you did just want to help, and I'll give you that, but the first chance you got you went after him."

"Look you're going to need me to get Daryl or back to the prison, either way you're going to need me," Michonne told him.

"Michonne and Glenn both need to get back to the car, Oscar can get them back to the car. We go on the offensive, use grenades, smoke bombs. The Governor is going to use this as his advantage, he's going to rally the town, they'll all be in one place," Jes told him.

Rick nodded. "She leaves out of your sight, shoot her," he told Oscar as he pointed to Michonne.

"Got it," Oscar said as they started to walk away.


	82. Chapter 82

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 82**

**Author's Note: Technically, I should be bringing Tyreese and Sasha in right about now while the group is at Woodbury. But since this is my world, it's going to wait until Rick gets back and it's going to be flip flopped from the show. They were at Woodbury before, now there. And they may or may not have a little sister Carl's age. We'll see how I'm feeling at the time. And the other two guys that were with them isn't going to be with them when they get to the prison. I didn't forget about Joey! And Psycho Rick (who isn't Psycho) isn't going to drive them away. The 'walker games' did that for them. So confused? You all love me! Review please**

Mar and Jewel POV:

Mar walked in as Jewel laid on her bed with Judith. "Hey…Summer told me that you had kidnapped baby girl. You should be resting."

Jewel looked up. "I am resting. Summer knew…about the rape…about how she came into this world," she said as she rubbed Judith's cheek. "All this time, I was trying to protect her."

Mar sat down on the edge of the cot. "You did protect her, you're protecting her now. Sometime's we think our kids need protecting but it's them that protect us. Rick will come back you know. So will Daryl. And they'll bring back Maggie and Glenn."

"What if they don't?" Jewel asked. "What if they get captured…or Merle gets his hand on Rick. My brother…my brother shot a damn window not five feet from my head and held a knife to Maggie's throat, a woman who he didn't even know? What do you think he's going to do with Rick or Glenn?"

Mar patted her leg. "Jewel, you're not helping Judy go to sleep with you being all worked up. I know you're worried. I was supposed to go with them, before that woman brought you back."

"Jes…" Jewel supplied.

"Jes," Mar repeated.

"I'm glad you didn't….the Governor…all I can think of is what he's doing to Maggie," Jewel told her.

"And if he did something to Maggie, we will be here for her. We'll make sure she gets through this. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together. It may not be easy, but we're a family," Mar told her as she picked up Judith.

"He didn't rape me…he just…pulled down his pants and made me put it in his mouth…and I bit him," Jewel told her friend.

"It was still a violation," Mar told her. "When Rick get's back you aren't going to let this get in the way with your relationship," she informed her. "So your brother kissed me."

"Daryl?" Jewel asked shocked as she sat up and took a breath.

"You sat up to fast," Mar told her. "No Merle, of course it was Daryl! Silly Jewel huh Judith?"

"He initiated it?" Jewel asked.

"No, he said he wasn't good with telling people his feelings, I told him to show me, and he kissed me. God, the kind of kiss that goes down to your toes and curls them," Mar told her.

Jewel held up her hand. "That's my brother you're talking about. Don't need ALL the details. Then what happened?"

"We found Carol," Mar said with a shrug.

Jewel laughed. "Oh that hurts. I didn't even give Merle a chance…end of the world, people don't get much of a chance to mend fences…and here I was face to face with my brother who I thought had died..and I still treated him like shit," she told her.

"He shot at you, I think he deserved the whole being treated like shit treatment," Mar reminded her. "He took Glenn and Maggie, he basically implied that he was going to get even with Glenn and Rick for leaving him on the roof. You did what you had to do to protect your family. Your real family, the family that you made," Mar told her.

"Jes thinks that he's got some good in him…" Jewel told Mar.

"And maybe he does and maybe he needs just one good push for him to be good. But you can't worry bout that, not now," Mar informed her. "I'm going to go take Judith to Summer and Carl and Mitch. Yeah, someone is tired. And you need to rest too. Summer will be down to check on you. I can send Carol and Beth too," Mar told her as she stood up.

"I'm alright," Jewel told her. "Good night my little one. Sorry daddy's not here for you to snuggle with. I think she likes the beard," she said with a smile.

Woodbury:

Joey London had seen Jes and his father take the unconscious woman to a truck and he saw the look in Jes's eyes. He knew that this was when she was going to make her move, and that neither she nor his father would return. He knew that he would have to bide his time and wait to make his own escape. He had helped a brother and his two sisters, one just being a kid, leave Woodbury that day. He told them to go, that it wasn't safe there. He had luckily been on patrol when they stumbled upon Woodbury, and he had led them and showed them the pits. He had given them food and told them to go. The other three members of there group wouldn't listen, the female had been bitten. It was a calculated risk on Joey's part, but luckily he had been able to separate the other three and tell them to leave. He knew when the Governor had called a group meeting in the rings, the thin line of reality that the Governor held onto was slipping. He looked around at the group assembled, some just kids and he knew he couldn't leave them. He secretly cheered when he had heard the Governor had been attacked by Michonne. He watched the now one eyed Governor walk into the arena.

"What can I say? Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it- past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe," the Governor said.

Joey rolled his eyes as he made his way to the back of the arena. "Bullshit," he thought to himself.

"Hell, look at me. You know, I- I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I- I won't, because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right, I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have," the Governor continued.

"Yeah, taking back there own people, people you want to kill," Joey thought bitterly.

"They want to destroy us! And worse because one of those terrorists is one of our own," the Governor continued.

Joey felt fear grasp him momentarily, thinking that they had caught Jes. He looked at the person with the hood over his head and took a breath. It was a male and definitely not his father.

"Merle the man I counted on, the man I trusted. He led 'em here. And he let 'em in.  
>It was you. You lied, betrayed us all. This is one of the terrorists," the Governor said as he pulled off the man's hood. "Merle's own brother. What should we do with them, huh?"<p>

"Kill them!" the crowd chanted.

Joey rolled his eyes as he watched the scene. "Gullible lambs led to slaughter," he thought to himself. He remembered Daryl Dixon, better then he had Merle. Daryl had marched Summer on the bus and made her apologize to him when they were kids. He quickly scanned the arena for any signs she was there.

"What? What you want?" the one eyed man asked.

"Kill them! Kill them!" the group chanted.

"You wanted your brother, now you got him," the Governor hissed.

Joey watched as the blond tried to make her way to interrupt the group. He remembered something about her being part of the group Merle was in before he got handcuffed to a roof.

"Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" the chanting came from the group.

Joey had to smirk when she was begging for the Governor to stop this. She was sharing his bed, but many females had done that in Woodbury. Just because she was sleeping with him meant nothing.

"The people have spoken. What? I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death," the Governor told them.

"Yeah right, if you're believing that I've got some ocean front property in Arizona to sell you asses," Joey thought to himself.

"Philip, please. Don't do this. Don't do this," Andrea begged.

"Right, keep begging," Joey told her in his head.

"Let's go, Merle! Come on, Merle!" the group yelled.

"Yeah! Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove that my loyalty is to this town! Ah!" Merle told him as he grabbed his brother.

"You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" Daryl asked him. "Did he tell you Jewel escaped? Were you gullible enough to believe that?"

Merle looked at him. "Jewel's alive?"

"No thanks to your friend there, thanks to a woman named Jes," Daryl hissed as he kicked him.

Merle nodded. "Just follow my lead, little brother. We're getting out of this right now," he said as smoke bombs came into the arena.

Joey knew he had to help the little ones, that's what Jes would have wanted. He went on instinct and protected them the best he could.

"Stay close! Daryl!" Merle yelled at Daryl

"Merle, come on. Go! Let's go," Daryl yelled as they ran.

"They're all at the arena, this way," Merle said as he shot the gun.

Rick looked at him. "You're not going anywhere with us," he told Merle.

"You really want to do this now?" Merle asked.

"Nice to see you coming to join us from the dark side. You seen Joey?" Jes asked as they ran.

"Come on, man, Rick, come on, we've got to go," Daryl said.

"He was in the stands," Merle responded to Jes as he fired.

"Let's go!" Maggie told them.

At the Car:

Rick took a breath as he went ahead of them. "Glenn! Glenn!" he called.

"Rick. Rick. Rick. Oh, thank God," Glenn said as he approached them.

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up," Rick said as he tried to keep the peace. He hadn't even got the chance to slug him for what happened to Jewel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Michonne asked as she took out her sword.

Jes pushed Merle into a tree. "Stay!" she told him as she walked over to Glenn and Michonne. "Put the Katina down Michonne. Rick has some things he needs to get off his chest first, then the two of you can have him all you want."

"Hey!" Merle grunted.

"He helped us escape," Daryl said.

"Yeah right after he tried to beat the shit out of you," Rick told him.

"We both got in our licks," Merle said as he went to move from the tree.

Rick turned and grabbed Merle by his throat. "Did you know what your friend the Governor was going to do to my wife?"

Merle looked at him. "I don't know your….oh hell no. My sister did not marry the asshole that handcuffed me to a roof. Bad enough when I thought she was opening your legs to you."

"Shut up Jackass," Daryl told him.

"Jewel was almost killed by that man. Look what you did to Glenn, you son of a bitch," Rick said as he hit him.

"Son of a Bitch," Merle told him as he got up from the ground to hit him.

Jes pulled her gun. "Don't even think about it Merle."

Merle let out a laugh. "Man, look like you've gone native, brother."

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there," Daryl told his brother.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby," Merle told Michonne. "Now you all don't seem surprised to find out Andrea's alive. Damn it Jes, can't you keep some things to yourself?" Merle asked.

"They need to know what the enemy was up too, who they might run resistance from. Only fair to tell them that Andrea was there," Jes answered.

"Michonne and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm.  
>Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it," Merle said.<p>

"Yea well I like that idea better then using them as entertainment, Merle," Jes hissed a him.

"Shut up, bro," Daryl warned him.

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods Andrea was close to dying. Guess she had to show gratitude some way," Merle said.

"You shot at us! You threatened us. Your own sister!" Glenn told him.

"Well I didn't know she was gullible enough to hook up with the first idiot that gave her some at the end of the world. And I sure the hell didn't think she was stupid enough to say she's married to the ass who handcuffed me to a roof. It's not the Dixon style to get married," Merle said.

"Merle shut up!" Daryl told his brother.

Rick turned around. "Well good thing she's a Grimes now, asshole," he said as he knocked him out with the but of the gun. Rick looked at Daryl. "I'm not bringing him back. Not near Jewel, not near my daughters' or Beth or Maggie or Carol or Mariah," Rick told Daryl as he walked toward the car.

"My brother isn't a rapist," Daryl said.

"But the Governor is," Glenn told him.

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle," Daryl told him.

"He's a wild card," Jes answered.

"I'm not having him at the prison. That's final Daryl," Rick said. "There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats. There is no way I am going to look at my wife and tell her why I brought the man that she trusted, once again to protect her, back to that prison. He's your family but so is she, so is Summer and the rest of us."

"But Merle, Merle's blood," Daryl said. "You going to take them back?"

"Jes at least, haven't decided about her yet," Rick said as he nodded toward Michonne.

"No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison. And you're part of that family. Jewel and Summer are part of that family, part of your BLOOD. Are you really going to make us tell them that you picked him over them?" Glenn asked.

"They'll understand," Daryl told them.

"No, Daryl I don't think they will. What do I tell Mar? Or Mitch? He thinks of you like his father," Rick told the other man.

Daryl didn't respond as he walked over to Merle. "I have to do this," he said.


	83. Chapter 83

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 83**

**Author's Note: This herniated disk is literally a pain in the back! Jewel and Rick needed a chapter mostly to themselves. Tyreese, Sasha and another character will be popping up in a couple chapters. And unlike psycho Lizzie, this one can fight and won't try to kill innocent baby Judith. Oscar is still alive; he's taking Axel's place.**

Group POV:

Mar and Carol opened up the gate and let the car Rick was driving in. Rick got out of the car and helped Glenn out. "Oscar take him to Hershel, you two don't move," he told Jes and Michonne.

Mar looked at Rick. "Where's Daryl? Did he…" she asked hesitantly.

"Rick what happened?" Carol asked as she helped Maggie.

"Daryl stayed with Merle," Rick answered.

"You just let him stay? You just let him walk away? How could you do that Rick?" Mar asked.

Rick took her shoulders. "Mar, I tried. We all tried. Believe me. But right now, I need you to go help Hershel with Maggie and Glenn. Do you understand Mariah?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Where's Summer, Carl, Judy and Mitch?" Rick asked.

"Judith's with Beth, Summer, Carl and Mitch are with Oscar, helping with fence duty," Mar told him.

Rick turned and looked at Jes. "You have proven yourself by bringing back my wife, and not leaving us for a personal agenda like she did," he said as he nodded toward Michonne. "So I'm going to ask you to go down and help with the walkers' at the gate. BUT let me make clear one thing, if anything happens to my children, I will rip you limb to limb. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I understand," she said. "Do I get a gun?"

"I don't trust you that much," Rick hissed at her. "Use what's down by the gate," he told her.

"Mar, can you help Michonne? She needs to rest."

"Don't need your help, didn't ask for it," Michonne said.

"Well too bad, you got it," Rick told her.

Mar nodded. "I got her, go see Jewel. She needs to know about Daryl," she answered as she helped the woman.

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Jewel took a breath as she tried to get comfortable in the cot. She had tried sitting up and then laying down but neither worked, much to her chagrin neither worked. She heard Rick coming up the stairs and looked up as he moved the curtain. She knew by his face that something wasn't right. "Rick? Glenn? Maggie?"

"They're alright," Rick said as he kissed her. "Daryl…." Rick started to say.

"He went with Merle didn't he?" Jewel asked. "I should go see how they are."

"No, it's handled," Rick told her softly yet firmly. "I need to be here with you, I need to know you are alright. Merle beat up Glenn pretty good, he's going to need rest. Maggie's not saying anything about what happened to her, but she needs a bit of time to heal. I left right after you got back, and now I come back and tell you that Daryl didn't come back. I need you to talk to me, Mrs. Grimes. I need to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," he whispered as he kissed her. "No kids, no anyone else, just us. Do you understand?" he asked as he kissed her deeper. "I need to know you are alright. The rest will work itself out, it always does."

Jewel nodded. "Can you help me with these bandages? I can't get comfortable…." she asked.

"Course," he answered as he kissed her and helped her. "Lean against me," he offered.

"I don't know what you want me to say Rick…I told you everythin' that happened before you left," Jewel told him.

Rick moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed it. "I don't want us to hold anything back from each other. Not talking….well it ends a relationship, it builds barriers, it causes rifts. I'm not letting that happen again. We aren't that type of couple, the way we started, the way we met, we can't be that type of couple," he told her as he rubbed her sides. "I belted Merle with the end of a rifle. Don't think he's too happy about me being his brother in law."

Jewel laughed. "Oh that hurts…" she told him. "He probably deserved it, Mr. Grimes. That feels good, leaning against you. Summer knows…about the rape, about how she was conceived. Known for a while, had heard Daryl and I talkin' one night when she was younger. She told me now because she wanted to say thank you. I'm not really sure what the thank you for."

Rick kissed her shoulder. "For being a wonderful mother. You got a good kid there," he told her.

"We have a good kid, kids actually," Jewel said with a smile. "Daryl he'll be back. He has to see for himself about Merle. He has to understand how much he changed without him. "Did you tell Mar?"

"I told her, she wasn't too happy about it," Rick told her.

"They kissed before they found Carol…." Jewel told him.

"And she must feel betrayed," Rick answered softly. "Do you regret not being with Merle?"

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Remind me to hit you when I can use my hand again. The only thing I regret is not tryin' to give him a chance, and this was before I met the Governor."

"He shot at you," Rick reminded her.

"Yeah, Mar said the same thing. I was never…I don't know…never mind," Jewel told him.

"No, you don't get to do that," Rick told her as he put his arm around her waist. "This OK?" he asked.

"That's fine," Jewel answered as she leaned against him. "I've just never had patience when it came to Merle. I always blamed him for leaving Daryl and me with dad. Thought he always got in trouble on purpose, just so he wouldn't have to be around. Thought maybe bein' separated from us, it would have changed him. It changed Daryl, it changed me…but Merle…he was the same…at least from what I saw."

Rick kissed her shoulder. "You aren't responsible for Merle. It was wrong of everyone back at the quarry to judge you, Summer and Daryl because of him. I would have never given you half of chance if I didn't see you as a separate person. What Merle does, what he did, it's on him, Jewel. It's not on you, it's not on Daryl. You are not your brothers' keeper. I could not let Merle back here, for what he did to Glenn, what he allowed to be done to you and possibly Maggie."

"I know Rick, I don't blame you," Jewel told him as she leaned back and kissed him. "You're pretty good at this husband thing, surprised you and Lori didn't work out. Not that I'm complaining, I'm pretty happy that it didn't work out."

Rick chuckled. "Both of us had our issues," he told her as he rubbed her hair. "For one reason or another, we never could work past them. This, you and me, this is what keeps me grounded, and keeps me from going insane. I thought….I lost you. I fought back every fear, every image of you dying…of you becoming one of those things. If I thought about it, I would have lost it, I wouldn't have been able to be strong for Summer…and Carl, he already lost one mother."

Jewel squeezed his hand. "I'm right here….I'm not goin' anywhere."

Rick kissed her. "I'm counting on that," he told her. "We're avoiding the subject…"

"The Governor?" Jewel asked. "I'm alright, Rick. I'm not that scared 15 year old teen anymore. I don't think I even felt fear….I wasn't going to be a victim anymore. I'm worried about what, or if he did anything, to Maggie. Mar and I know what it feels like….I'm angry, I'm ticked, that Merle even had a little bit to do with it."

Rick nodded as he kissed her neck. "I know, I have to believe that he knew in some small way what the Governor was planning, what he was capable of."

Jewel nodded as she touched his face. "What if Daryl does bring him back here? I know, deep down inside, Daryl wants to try to rectify all the problems us Dixon's have."

"I can't have Merle here, Mrs. Grimes. This is past the whole I handcuffed him to a roof thing. He left you, his sister in the hands of…" Rick told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, look at me, Mr. Grimes," Jewel told him as she grimaced as she turned to face him. "I'm alright. I get it, Rick. I do. I understand. I'm not asking you to forgive, God, I can't forgive him. Not for what he did to Glenn….what he'd do to you. The thought of that, it scares me, just as much as it scared you me not being here. He'd have to change a whole lot for me to even forgive him a little bit," she said as she kissed him. "What do you think of Jes and Michonne? Did they come back with you?"

Rick nodded. "Turn back around. I can tell facing me isn't comfortable for you," he told her as he helped her. "They came back. I trust Jes, she brought you back, she stayed with the group and she helped rescue Maggie and Glenn."

"But you don't trust Michonne?" Jewel asked as she leaned against him. "You may have to sleep with me like this, it's comfortable."

Rick chuckled. "I've slept in more uncomfortable positions," he assured her. "Michonne went there with her own personal agenda. She went and found the governor; she stabbed him in the eye. He put Daryl and Merle in an arena to fight each other to the death….with Walkers. It might not have gotten that bad if she had stayed with the group."

Jewel shivered. "Well isn't that just a….hmm…yeah a disgusting, twisted thing to do?" she asked.

"Is it possible that we'll all be like that one day?" Rick asked as he kissed her shoulder.

Jewel shook her head. "We may do things that we didn't think we could do before, to protect what is ours. We may find some of those things dark….sides of us that we never saw….never imagined, but to do something like that? No, that was a person who always had a devious side that always was capable of being insane. We have to keep our humanity, Rick. It's what makes us better. We have to be better, but when push comes to shove, we're going to shove," she told him.


	84. Chapter 84

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 84**

**Author's Note: I will be out of town this weekend, so I wanted to get one chapter posted before I run away. REVIEW! Please? It's a detour from the originally scripted program. Please make my holiday and review!**

Jewel POV:

Jewel walked down the steps with Rick the next day, relying on him to help her down. "Glenn!" she called as he looked up from the table.

"Jewel!" Glenn greeted as she got to the bottom of the steps.

"I am so sorry….God, Merle did this?" Jewel asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah, but it's not your fault. You look as bad as I feel," Glenn said.

"How's Maggie?" Rick asked.

"She's in our cell….just wants some time," Glenn answered, his face being concerned.

"Give her a bit of time, I'll talk to her. I'm sorry about what Merle did…." Jewel told him.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry about Daryl not coming back," he told her.

"Daryl's got his own set of rules, he'll figure this out," Jewel told the other man. "Rick I'm going to go check on our wounded guest."

Rick kissed her. "I'll be right there."

Jewel nodded and walked to the cell where Michonne was. "How is she Hershel?"

"Sleeping. She needs to rest, get some food in her. How are you?" Hershel asked.

"Alright….really. I want to talk to her. Give me a minute?" Jewel asked. "Rick is talkin' with Glenn. I'm going to go talk with Maggie….after this," she told him.

Hershel squeezed her shoulder. "Everyone is glad you are back."

"We haven't heard the last about the Governor, from him. Sometime he'll be comin' here, and we got to prepare ourselves Hershel. He's a sick, twisted mind, and he's not going to let what we did go unanswered," Jewel told him. "The thought of him getting' his hands on Beth, Summer, Mar, Carol, and Maggie again…it makes my blood boil," she told him.

Hershel squeezed her shoulder. "We'll get through this, we always do," he said as he left.

Jewel looked at the woman. "You can stop pretendin' to be asleep now, I have a teenager, know that trick. You don't have to say anything, just listen. But give me the respect to look at me while I'm talkin' to you."

Michonne opened up her eyes and looked at her. "Happy now?"

"I know what you did…bringin' the baby formula here, telling' my family that we were takin'. That took guts, that took a piece of humanity. Humanity in this world it's hard to come by, and when you meet the few that have it, we have to stick together. That little part is going to keep us fighting, not just the dead…but the livin'," Jewel told her.

"Your son of a bitch brother shot me," Michonne told her.

Jewel smirked. "And I married the man who handcuffed him to a roof, a little forgiveness goes a long way in this world. Merle is an ass, always has been. What happened in that room? With the Governor?"

"Why do you care?" Michonne asked.

"I saw his face, I saw the look of the devil starin' at me. He's not going to forgive and sure the hell 'aint going to forgive. He's going to come after us, and you are here, Jes is here. I don't think the man is much for betrayal. So I need to know everythin', including what you did, what you saw," Jewel told her.

"I aint part of this," Michonne told her.

Jewel arched an eyebrow. "You're here, you're part of this. Let me get something straight Michonne, my children are here. Summer, Carl, and Judy and a little boy named Mitch who just turned eight. We all adopted him. Beth she's barley seventeen. You are here, you did what you did when you were with Rick and the others. I'll do anything to protect them, anything to protect any of them. Even against my own brother. So start talkin' Michonne because if you don't, I won't hesitate to put you out those damn gates, and you won't have that sword with you. I'm a mother Michonne, a mother who will take her last breath protecting her children. You brought us that formula, you are a good person. Don't look at me like Merle's sister, we've had our problems since I learned to talk. Think of me of a mother. A mother of a teenage girl who sings like an angel. A mother of a pre teen boy who lost his own mother to child birth, who is struggling to be a kid who likes comic books and being a man. A mother of a new born whose father and mother are both dead, and growin' up in a world where she may not survive. An adoptive mother to a little boy who witnessed his oldest brother be taken down by walkers, and then his other brother went missing and we all told him it would be safe, but he was in a barn and was a walker. He witnessed Rick having to shoot him while Summer held him crying. That's who I am trying to protect Michonne. So, please if you don't do it for anyone else, do it for them," Jewel begged.

Michonne looked at her. "I wanted my sword back," she simply stated.

"You got it back, now the Governor he's missing an eye. So there's more to the story," Jewel told her as she stood.

"I went into his room, he had fish tanks full of heads, and what I thought was a kid in a closet with a burlap bag over her head….she was a walker. His daughter, or what was left of her. He begged me not to kill her that she was innocent, that this was between us. I put her out of her misery," Michonne answered.

Jewel looked at her. "Fish tanks….he wanted my head brought back…." she said above a whisper.

"Probably wanted mine too," Michonne answered. "So now you know."

"Now I know," Jewel agreed with the other woman.

"So now what?" Michonne asked.

Jewel looked at her. "We both get better, we both get our strength back and then we get ready to take the bastard down."

"Your husband doesn't want me here," the other woman told her.

"He doesn't trust you," Jewel said. "I don't trust you, and you don't trust us. But against this, we're going to have to trust each other, rely on each other. You can't do it alone. It doesn't work like that, not anymore. When this is all over, if you want to leave, I'll open the gates for you."

"Heard that before, from the Governor," Michonne told her.

"If you are even suggesting that we are anything like the Governor, then you can walk out that door right now," Rick said as he joined the two women. "My wife has a point, no one does it alone. We've got the same enemy, we'll work better as a team."

"Think you're forgetting the big elephant in the room. Your brother shot me," Michonne repeated. "Whose side are you really going to be on when shit hit's the fan?"

"The Governor had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other in a ring with walkers. He was going to have them fight to the death, I think Merle isn't on the Governor's side anymore," Rick told her.

"My loyalty lies with family, not the blood family. But the family that is here, and right now, you are part of that," Jewel told the other woman. "Weather you want to accept it or not."

(Sorry this is so short but heading out of town and wanted to post. This seems like a good place to end.)


	85. Chapter 85

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 85**

**Author's Note: Reviews make my holiday! Had a great time at Disney seeing the lights, but a four hour car ride and people talking in my head and giving me ideas just don't cut it at times! Good thing I only work two days this week! So like I said before, Tyreese and Sasha are coming from Woodbury without there obnoxious friends, and they have a little sister Lexi. There's going to be scenes during season three and four, just because well Merle's gonna alive and at the prison and we got all those new people to play with and months of happiness for Jewel and Rick. Anyway that's a while from now. Anyway, please review.**

**Lexi Williams (Sister to Tyresse and Sasha) Amandla Stenberg**

"_**A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned. Xun Zi"**_

Summer, Mar and Carl's POV:

Summer held up the flashlight going through a part of the tombs they had checked before. "Mar, Carl and I would have been fine coming down here ourselves. It's been cleared before."

"Like either one of your parents would have let you," Mar told them.

Carl sighed. "We're not kids Mar. It's a simple sweep of an area we already cleared out," he said as he held up his flashlight.

"And there's a homicidal maniac out there that beat up your mother, Summer," Mar reminded her. "Until either one of you get eighteen, the rest of us are going to insist on doing these things with you."

"If we make it to eighteen," Summer stated. "My uncle Merle beat up Glenn, so there's more then one homicidal maniac."

Carl held up his hand. "Shh…" he said as he stopped. He listened to the sounds of walker's and what he thought was a scream. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"It wasn't one of our people, but there wasn't any prisoners down here when you and Uncle Daryl checked it out," Summer stated.

Another yell came from around the corner. "HELP!" a young female's voice said.

Mar and Summer looked at each other as Carl took off running. "Carl!" Mar hissed as they followed him.

Carl held up his gun as he rounded the corner and stopped as he saw a girl about his age running toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Carl asked as he saw two more people round the corner. "Come on this way!"

"Carl don't you ever run off like that again!" Mar yelled at him.

"Can you yell later? We got company and I don't mean the living type!" Carl yelled at them. "Come on."

"Go!" Summer yelled as she held up her bow and arrow ready to fire at the walkers.

"Come on!" the man yelled at his two female companions.

Summer let them pass her and started firing her bow and arrow. "Not today you ugly bastards!" she told the walkers.

"Come on Summer!" Mar said as she fired her weapon at one. "Go go!" she yelled at the group as she closed the door to the area. She turned and looked at the three new comers. "Any of you bit or scratched?"

"No, my sister Lexi fell as we were running, scraped her knee on the fence as we came in," the man told them. "We really appreciate what you did back there. Thought we were toast."

"How did you get in?" Summer asked.

"Hole in the back fence," the teen answered.

"We're going to have to fix that," Carl told them. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Help them. That's what we do," Summer told him.

"Carl go get your dad, Hershel and Jewel. We'll take them up to the cafeteria and get some food in them," Mar instructed the teen.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? We're facing a threat, we need to put up our guard," Carl told them.

"We're not turning into the type of people we're fighting. We're giving them help. Now go get mom and dad," Summer instructed. "Come on. I'm Summer, this is Mar. The kid with the bad attitude that just left is my step brother Carl. We're facing some trouble…."

"I'm Tyreese, these are my sisters' Sasha and Lexi. We don't mean to cause you any trouble, or a rift. We're just looking for a safe place," Tyreese told them.

"We were at a place called Woodbury," Sasha told them.

Mar turned. "You were at Woodbury? Did the Governor send you to spy on us?" she asked.

The younger of the two sisters shook her head. "No! We had just got there a week ago, I was getting the creeps by the guy that you call the Governor….a teen, barley nineteen told us to get out while we could. That trouble was brewing, and he showed us the way out. He said if we didn't go then, we might never make it. We just headed this way."

"She's telling the truth, we didn't get settled or anything, met that Governor guy once," Sasha said.

Summer nodded. "I believe you…the Governor…he almost killed my mom….so we're a bit weary of anyone claiming to come from Woodbury," she told them as she led them to the cafeteria.

Jewel and Maggie's POV:

Jewel pulled back the sheet to Maggie's cell and went in. She sat down on the cot and took a breath. "Hey Maggie, I know you aren't in the mood to talk. I get it, but you can't let it eat you up and you can't let it get in your relationship with Glenn."

Maggie turned over and sat up. "He didn't rape me…he just made me take off my shirt and my bra and he came back behind me….and he felt me up. I can still feel his hands on me."

Jewel put her arm around her. "Maggie, I would have done anything for that not to happen to you. He made me…well he was expecting me to suck him, I bit him. Hard. I keep thinking that if I hadn't and just did it, maybe he wouldn't have done this to you."

"It's not your fault, Jewel," Maggie assured her.

"Right now you feel violated, and you feel like you aren't going to be able to trust anyone," Jewel told her as she rubbed her back. "You have people here that understand, Mag, me and Mar….if you just want to scream, yell, cry, we get it. But the worst thing to do is to pull away from Glenn. I know it's easier said then done. And it's not your fault. No matter how bad you feel, how down you get, this is on him Maggie. This is about him. He's a despicable human being that uses his power to control people. He didn't rape us because we didn't show fear. Men like that….they get off on fear. The more you fight, the more they want to make you pay. It's wrong, it's sick. We won, Maggie. You have a husband who loves you, so do I. We've got each other. That's the one thing a man like the Governor will NEVER understand, never have. He can surround himself with people like Merle, who will follow him like little puppy dogs, but people like you, me, Michonne, and Jes, we see the evil in him. We see what's wrong with him. People like Merle, he doesn't survive in a group like ours because he doesn't understand what it means to love, to care for people other then himself. That's what makes us different, what makes us stronger. We work as a team, we care about each other, and we're honest with each other. A man like the Governor, he is never going to understand that. People like him are going to have people like Jes that is looking for a way to betray him, because he HAS to be in charge. They aren't family, they wouldn't die for him, they wouldn't trade places with him to save there lives. I would have died to save you and Glenn, and I know either one of you would have done the same," Jewel told the other woman.

Maggie nodded. "We would have. I'm sorry about Daryl picking Merle….leaving with him."

"Us Dixon's have made up codes for as long as we live, and some times those codes don't make sense to others. Daryl has to find out something I knew a long ago about Merle, and he had to do it himself," Jewel said as she touched the other woman's face. "Summer knew…about me being raped. She had heard Daryl and I talking a long time ago," she said. "I don't know how a Dixon turned out so good."

Maggie gave a weak smile. "You and Daryl turned out good too."

Jewel smiled. "How about you come out for a bit. Try and not isolate yourself. I know it's hard…but it's harder to come out of it if you don't."

Maggie nodded as they heard Carl's voice. "That's Carl."

Jewel got up. "Carl?"

"We need you, down in the cafeteria," Carl said as he turned to go.

"Now what?" Jewel said as she sighed.

Jes and Carol's POV:

Carol watched Jes kept walking back at the gate. "You're going to wear a path out of our nice grass," Carol teased as she walked down. "I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Carol."

"Jes," she answered not taking her eyes off the gate.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Carol asked.

"The devil," Jes responded.

"You mean the Governor?" Carol asked.

Jes cast a casual glance at her then back at the gate. "A rose by any other name smells just as sweet," she quoted. "He isn't going to let what happened at Woodbury stand. Someone's attacked his precious little development, he's going to want blood. I think we should go in and strike, get him by surprise."

"Rick isn't that type of person," Carol told her.

"Then Rick isn't going to live in this world very long," Jes answered.

"You don't know Rick, he's got us this far," Carol informed her. "I had my doubts at the beginning, but we're here, we're relatively safe. We aren't just a group, we're family. You brought Jewel back, so you are part of the family," she informed the other woman.

Jes let out a laugh. "Let me guess you were a little housewife before this right?" she asked. "The world going to shit, it gave you a reason to be someone other then someone else's shadow?"

Carol looked at her. "Yes? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been on my own since I was thirteen. My dad was killed in a drive by shooting in Miami, my mother took her own life. I had an older brother, he got involved in a gang, overdosed when I was fourteen. At sixteen I found a real good forger and got a fake birth certificate and papers, and joined the Army. That was my life, taking and giving orders. I didn't always like them, and I certainly didn't agree with a lot of them. The whole 'family' thing was big in the Army, look out for each other, brother and sisters in arms. Well then the world went to shit, and the rules went down the drain. I left, I was as guilty as anyone else. Being in a group, it's safer then being on your own. Sometimes. You got your chance to shine because the end of the world happened, and you're alive. You're a survivor, Carol. I applaud you. You had people here to watch your back, great. Well the only person's back the Governor is watching is his own. Right now, I'm hoping and praying to who ever is up there, that he doesn't take my betraying out on the 18 year old I left there. He's smart, but you saw what the Governor did to Jewel. I'm hoping that Joey can sweet talk him into believing he wants to help him and gets his ass out of there. But all of you are pretending like it's just another day, it's not. You're outmanned and you're outgunned," Jes pointed out.

"Good thing we got you then isn't it?" Rick asked as he walked out with Glenn.

"I told you what I'd do if I was you, but you just want to fiddle your fingers and wait around, that's on you," Jes told him. "Merle could have helped, he was his right hand man."

Glenn looked at her. "Merle's not coming here."

Rick nodded. "That's not an option. No way no how," he said. "Do you see what he did to Glenn? What he allowed to be done to Maggie and my wife, his own sister? You don't even trust him, if you did you would have told him that you were going to bring Jewel back here. I'm letting you stay here, you and Michonne because both of you did something to help this family."

"You know the difference between you and the Governor? He runs his place like a dictatorship, it's efficient. You are the leader, then lead," Jes told him.

"I am leading, but I'm not leading my family into a battle when some of my family is injured. I'm not putting them in anymore danger by going to the gates of hell. The Governor wants to battle, then he's going to bring it here. Last time, we were on his turf, this time it's going to be on ours," Rick said.

"We're fortifying, we're going to find more weapons," Glenn said.

"Well, since you seem to be the father of the group, I guess I'm on your side," Jes said as Carl walked out.

"Dad, we need you," he told his father.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"New people, came through the Administration side," Carl said.

Rick nodded. "Glenn, Take Oscar and Axel and see how they got in."

"Got it," Glenn said as he gathered the two men.

"I'll take the guard tower," Carol said.

"I'll go with you," Jes said as she walked with the other woman.

"Come on," Rick told his son.

(TBC)


	86. Chapter 86

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 86**

**Author's Note: Reviews make my holiday! As I said when I started this, the third season is going to have the most changes because Rick has Jewel and he's not going crazy! Please review!**

Group POV:

Mar watched Hershel bandage the teen age girls knee. "Need anything Hershel?" she asked.

"No, I think we're good, aren't we Lexi?" Hershel asked with a smile.

Mitch smiled at the girl. "You're not cryin' that's a good thing!"

Lexi smiled. "Yes, thank you," she said as she nodded her head, her unruly hair going everywhere.

"We're real grateful for your help, it's really bad out there," Sasha said as Carl returned with Rick and Jewel.

"Dad this is Tyreese, Sasha and Lexi Williams," Summer introduced.

"I'm Rick Grimes, this is my wife Jewel Dixon and you met Carl," he said as he sat down. "Where are you guys coming from?"

"We were in Woodbury, just for a week, got warned away from there by a young man, said the man you call the governor wasn't to be trusted. The rest of our group stayed," Tyreese told them.

"Sounds like you got warned away at the right time," Jewel said as she sat down. "What happened here?" she asked Lexi.

"Tripped over the barb wire," Lexi answered.

"Hmm sounds like another teenager I know who has two left feet," Jewel teased Summer.

"We should warn you that we've got trouble coming in the way of the Governor. He did that to my wife," Rick nodded to Jewel. "We stormed Woodbury because they were holding my family. The only reason I'm considering letting you stay is because of Lexi. I wouldn't turn anyone away with a child not in this world."

"I'm thirteen!" Lexi corrected him.

Carl and Summer both gave faint smiles. "Yeah she's thirteen dad, get it right!" Summer said.

Rick chuckled. "I'm sorry Lexi, a young teenage child. Just like Carl, he's thirteen also."

"You're the first decent people we've met in all this time," Tyreese told them.

"We try to be, but we protect what is ours," Mar said.

"We rely on each other, we only survive because we trust each other," Summer told them.

"We've lost some good people along the way," Jewel told them as she kissed Rick's shoulder.

"We just want to know if the time comes, if you are with us," Carl finished for them.

"We're hard workers, we will help you with this, if this is our home too," Tyreese told them.

"Have you been out there all this time?" Mar asked.

"We're originally from Jacksonville. Our dad was a cop, died a couple years back, and mom got cancer, Tyreese and me moved back to the house we grew up with to help with her and Lexi here," Sasha said.

"Mom died about a month before this broke out," Lexi added.

"I'm sorry about your loss, just lost my mother a couple weeks ago," Carl said to the teen.

"Our neighbor Jerry he was a survivalist nuts, always preparing for the end of the world," Tyreese said. "Everybody on our block thought he was nuts."

"Who knew that he was the smartest person around?" Hershel commented.

"Jerry knew," Tyreese answered. "He had a bunker under his shed in the back yard," he said as Beth came in with a baby.

"Can you hold her Summer? I want to fix her a bottle," Beth said as she looked at the newcomers.

"Come here lady bug," Summer said as she took her. "Hi."

"How old is she?" Sasha asked as she moved over to see her.

"Just shy of couple weeks," Rick answered.

"To be honest we never thought we'd see another baby again. She's beautiful. How are you feeling?" Sasha asked Beth.

"Oh, she's not mine," Beth answered.

Rick took her from Summer. "She's my ex wife's baby. She died giving birth, Jewel and I are raising her as our own with the help of everyone. She's Summer's and Carl's baby sister. Isn't that right Judy?"

Summer gave a small smile. "No one gets to do it alone anymore."

"You all been through the ringer haven't you?" Tyreese asked.

"Haven't we all?" Hershel asked.

"So how did you manage to get to Georgia from Jacksonville?" Mar asked.

"We stayed in Jerry's bunker for weeks, til the supplies ran out," Lexi said.

"Then we crawled out and met some people. Our friends who stayed in Woodbury, Allen and Ben they were the first people we met," Tyreese answered.

"Why did they stay?" Mitch asked.

"They felt safe….they didn't believe any harm would come to them," Tyreese answered.

"About six or seven weeks ago, the camp we had made it got over run with walkers. Lost about fifteen people, it was the biggest loss we've had," Sasha said.

"It's getting worse out there," Lexi told them.

"We never thought we'd run into good people. This has brought out the crazy in everybody," Tyreese told them.

"We've noticed," Rick said as he rubbed Jewel's good hand. "We had trouble with someone in our group at the beginning, he had been my best friend for years. He changed, he got violent, he pushed my daughter down the stairs. He tried to kill me, if Jewel hadn't killed him I wouldn't be here right now."

"How do you all manage? Keeping your sanity?" Sasha asked.

Summer glanced at her. "We don't always keep our sanity. The good thing is most of us been together since the beginning. Hershel and his girls took us in on there farm. They lost good people. We were on the run for months before we found this place. I'll be the first to admit that I've broken down….that I've seen people that aren't there. But we always are looking out for each other. And any of us will do anything to protect anyone in our family."

Mar nodded. "I was with a bad group before this….I got lucky that they found me. I had been a nurse with Jewel at a clinic. They took me in."

"We try to do the right thing, keeping our humanity but protecting our own. I don't want to be the type of person like the Governor, that rule with an iron hand. That's not who I am, not who we are. This is home, we're a family," Jewel said.

"Dad's in charge, but we all make suggestions, we all help each other, we'd kill for each other," Carl added.

"We're repeating ourselves, I'm sorry about that," Rick told them as he fed Judith her bottle.

"You're just making it clear to us what we are getting ourselves in. We can appreciate that. I want to keep my sisters' safe, and if it means helping you, we will," Tyreese told him.

"Can't promise guaranteed safety," Hershel told them.

"No one can, but it's safer then it is out there," Lexi answered.

"What we can promise is a shower and a hot meal," Beth added. "If you're part of the family," Beth said as she looked at Rick.

Rick nodded. "I have to say this, if you put anyone of my family in danger, I will not hesitate to end you."

"I can say the same to you about endangering my family," Sasha told him.

"Maybe one day we can count each other as family," Tyreese told him.

"I'd like that," Jewel said with a smile. "Welcome."


	87. Chapter 87

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 87**

**Author's Note: Daryl and Mar are getting there own chapter after this. They need it don't you think? Summer is going to be mad at Merle. Yeah family drama! Please review! Axel is going to be alive, Oscar is going to take his place. Carol and Axel are going to be a couple. They were so cute together.**

Summer's POV:

Summer walked down to the grave markers and sat down and took a breath. "Hey Lori…we got new people in earlier. They seem OK. I meant to come down earlier, to tell you Carl and I named the baby. Judith Jane…she goes by everything from JJ by Carol and Axel, Judy by Dad, Mar, mom, Mitch and Carl. Beth and Hershel call her Judith. She's Lil' Asskicker to Uncle Daryl, and she's Ladybug to me. She's beautiful, you would have loved her. Dad and mom are taking care of her, like she was there own. Any of us would die for her. We got problems with a man called Governor. Wackadoodle right? I mean a man who calls himself Governor, well that just screams I'm a power hungry fool. Uncle Merle was his right hand man. Uncle Merle took mom, Maggie and Glenn. He beat up on Glenn something fierce, left the Governor alone with mom and Maggie. He almost killed mom…would have fed her to walkers' if a woman named Jes didn't disobey him, she would have been. And I guess Andrea's at Woodbury, sleeping with the Governor. I'm tryin' Lori, I'm tryin' to take care of Carl and Ladybug. I'm trying to be strong. But, after I saw what that man did to mom…what Uncle Merle did to Glenn…all I want to do is kill them both. I'm not a killer Lori. None of us are…but we do what we have to keep our family safe," she said as she laid her head on her knees. "I just don't know if I'm the right person to try and keep Ladybug safe."

Rick walked out and shut the gate in between the prison and the graves. "Summer? You alright?"

"I told Mom I was going to come down here…thought Lori would want an update on Judy," Summer said as she looked up.

"I know, sweetheart, she told me. That's why I came down. The newcomers', them having a teenager with them, it's bothering you that you may lose someone else?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted.

"Hey, we work as a team right? Summer, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't responsible for the kids' in this group? That's not on you, sweetheart. But if you feel like you have to, then you need to talk to us, just like we talk to each other," Rick told her as he hugged her. "We'll be alright, we'll handle this together."

"I think Jes is right…we should go…strike him in his home," Summer told Rick.

Rick sighed. "Sweetheart, we attacked him, and he's got more man power then we have, more guns and ammo then we have. We're working on fortifying this place, to keep everyone safe. I wish there was an answer on how to deal with a homicidal maniac, if there was, I wouldn't have needed to be a sheriff," he told the teen. "When I was at Woodbury, I saw Shane, plain as day. It wasn't him, of course. But you aren't the only one that is struggling to keep there sanity. We all are," he assured her.

Summer nodded. "Thanks Dad," she said as she started to turn. She had barley turned when she heard a round of bullets.

"Summer!" Rick yelled as he took out his gun and pushed her in front of him as they ran.

Group POV:

Jes glanced over at Michonne as she watched Rick and Summer. "So they let you roam free now?"

"Guess they have better things to do then worry bout me," Michonne said.

"Glenn agrees we should strike first," Jes told the other woman. She turned. "You need to go inside, it's not safe," she told Carl and Mitch.

"He isn't here yet," Carl told them.

"But he can be at anytime," Jes pointed out.

"Maybe we're making a big deal out of nothing?" Carol asked as she stood beside Axel and Oscar.

"We're not makin' a big enough deal about it," Jes point blank told them.

"You all haven't seen him up close and personal, we have," Michonne told them.

"There is definitely something off with that guy," Sasha said as she joined them with a weapon.

"He's a smooth talking ass who could convince you that Hell was full of ice water," Jes told the group.

"We had guys in here like that," Axel said.

"Dangerous yet charming," Oscar told them.

"In the real world, he could have been a politician," Jes said. "Whose in the guard tower?"

"Mar and Maggie," Carol answered.

"Maybe I should…." Oscar said as he was shot and went down.

Axel pulled Carol down behind Oscar's body. "Easy," he told her as gun shots rang out.

"Come on, Carl, Mitch," Beth told the two boys as they ran to grab guns.

"Son of a Bitch," Jes yelled as a mail truck came into the court yard and walkers' came out.

"Dad and Summer's trapped!" Carl yelled.

Michonne started toward the field taking out walkers'.

Maggie and Mar both shot at walkers from the guard tower. "Shit," Mar said.

Jes took aim as another round of gun fire came. Sasha helped her take out walkers.

Summer put a knife in a walker's eye against the fence as she tried to pull a couple away from Rick.

"Go!" Rick yelled at her as he got a walker off her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she yelled as she got pushed against the gate.

"Summer!" Rick yelled as he stabbed a walker. He saw an arrow go by his head and glanced back to see Merle and Daryl.

Summer used the opportunity to take out her knife and stab a walker. She looked at Merle who was grinning as he took care of walkers.

Rick took a breath as they stood at the gate. "Summer, I want you to run. You got your knife. Michonne! I'm sending my daughter in, cover her! We'll be right behind you. You understand?"

"Yeah…I understand dad," Summer said as Rick went to the gate.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

"Ready," Summer responded as he opened the gate and ran in. Michonne grabbed her after taking a couple walkers' out.

"OPEN THE GATE NOW!" Michonne yelled at Carl and Mitch.

"Come on!" Rick yelled as they followed them.

"Summer! Rick! Are you alright?" Jewel asked as she came outside with Hershel.

Summer nodded. "We're alright."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jewel asked as Mar and Maggie came down from the guard tower.

"We lost Oscar," Axel said.

"Now little sister I just helped save your husband and daughter's behinds, a little thank you would be nice," Merle said. "Summer a hug would be nice. You've grown up in the past year. Got to hand it to you Officer Friendly, you sure got my family wrapped around your finger."

"Merle shut up," Daryl told him.

"Sasha can you take Mitch and Carl inside and check on the baby? This is going to get ugly," Mar said as she looked at Daryl then looked at Merle.

"Well well Mariah's here to, a old family reunion," Merle said with a smirk. "You and little brother hook up yet?"

"Shut it Merle," Mar and Daryl both said.

"Yeah, come on," Sasha said. "Lexi and Tyreese are probably with the baby, let's go check on them," she told the two kids.

"So where's my hug girl?" Merle asked Summer.

Summer glanced at Jewel who only nodded. She knew she was going to go off on Merle and at this point he needed it. Jewel shook her head at Daryl not to say a word. Daryl nodded. "Let her say what she needs to say," Jewel whispered to Rick as she kissed him.

"You want to know where your hug is you bastard?" Summer asked as she pushed him. "Look what you did to Glenn! Look what you let the Governor do to my mother!"

"Girl," Merle said as he grabbed her arm.

Rick pulled his gun and Jewel used her good hand to grab her knife. "Merle, let her go. She's got things to say and she's saying it," Jewel told him. "Don't make me throw this knife, Merle. You're in our house now, play by our rules."

Jes walked up behind him. "He's going to let her speak, aren't you Merle? You know I always told you that your attitude was going to get you in trouble."

Merle let go of her. "Fine, let me see that Dixon spirit."

"You are a Son of a Bitch, you know that Uncle Merle? You shot AT your own sister! You let her almost be raped by him. Yeah did you know that? Family is supposed to protect each other. But you never did that! You always were running away. You stupid piece of shit, you got handcuffed to a roof by dad because you were a loud mouth son of a bitch! If I had been stupid enough to let myself be handcuffed to a freakin' roof, I would have used that time to think of how I got into that position! And, if I saw my sister after almost a year, the last thing I would have done was fire a gun at her. And I certainly wouldn't have taken her hostage! You think showing up here and saving my life is going to make up for what you did? This would have never happened if you hadn't been associated with a psychopath who called himself the Governor," Summer said as she turned to walk away. "Oh what the hell," she cursed to herself and gave him a right hook to the nose. "Guess you taught me well, huh?" she said as she turned and pointed at Daryl. "You back now Uncle Daryl or are you going to run off again? Cause I sure the hell can knock some sense into you too."

"Hey you only have permission to yell at one Uncle," Jewel told her.

Merle rubbed his nose. "You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done, I'm done with you," Summer told him. "Dad can I take Judy to my cell tonight?"

"Yeah, go ahead sweetheart," Rick told her. "I have to say I've never seen her that riled up."

"Yeah, well it's been coming for a while. I'm going to check on her while you all decide to do with Merle. I'll say my piece, Merle, don't you worry," Jewel said as she kissed Rick.

"Oh you did that just to piss me off," Merle told her.

"I just breath and I piss you off," Jewel said. "But since it pissed you off so much," she said as she kissed him again. "Take care of him."

"We will," Rick said.

Mar looked at Daryl. "I'm going to go check on Mitch. I'm not liking the company out here," she said as she walked away.

Daryl watched her go. Glenn turned and looked at him. "If you want to repair things I'd go talk to her now."

Rick nodded. "We'll handle him," he told Daryl before Daryl followed her.


	88. Chapter 88

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 88**

**Authors Note: So I started to work on this chapter with Daryl and Mar, and it was going slow. So the next chapter will be what I was working on with them. So please review and Happy Holidays!**

Group POV:

Glenn leaned against the wall. "We can't even go outside, what if there's another sniper? A wooden pallet won't stop that."

"Not in the say light anyway," Beth said.

Summer sat down on the stairs with the baby. "Dad says we're not running, we're not running."

"No just better to live like rats," Merle told his niece. "What are you holding and who am I killing?"

"Shut up Merle," Jewel said.

"You got some better idea?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window didn't we? I'm sure he has scouts on every road by now," Merle told them.

"Do you have a mouse in your damn pocket Merle? There is no we, there's an us and there's a you," Jewel said.

"We aren't scared of that prick," Summer told her uncle.

"Well you should be dear niece. That truck through the fence that's just him ringing the doorbell," Merle told them.

"He's right, that is just the Governor's way to say hello," Jes told them.

"We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to," Merle told them.

Jewel looked at him. "I swear that mouse must be talking for you, big brother. You caused this. We would not have been dealing with this problem if you hadn't been a prick and kidnapped Maggie, Glenn and I," she told her brother.

"Jewel, who cares who damn fault it is. I'm here, right in the thick of it with you, so it really doesn't matter now does it?" Merle asked. "I say we leave."

"Oscar's dead, I'm just learnin' how to shoot, maybe we should run," Axel told the group.

"We're not running," Carol told him. "This is our home, we're going to fight for it," she told him.

"We've lost people, we've spread blood, if we're going to make a stance, I say do it here, do it now," Summer said.

"Put him in another cell block," Glenn told Rick nodding to Merle.

"You know I'm surprised you all survived this long. Officer Friendly says jump you say how high," Merle told them.

"This isn't a dictatorship, Merle, not like your Governor was," Rick told him.

"I hate to say this, I hate to even admit it, but Merle does have a military background. Even though he did get kicked out for hitting a commanding officer," Jewel told the group.

"Don't underestimate his loyalty to family," Hershel said.

Summer gave a laugh. "Yeah some loyalty, he shot at my mother."

"It was a window!" Merle told him.

"Could have just said 'hey Jewel come out and let's have a nice friendly chat," Summer said.

"That would have been too easy," Jewel told them.

"We put our lives in each other hands, now we got to decide what to do. And Merle is here, so I say we use it to our advantage," Hershel told them.

"Can't we just turn him back over to the Governor? Call a truce?" Tyreese asked.

Jes huffed. "I wouldn't trust a word that came out of that man's mouth even if his tongue was notarized. He'd kill me and Merle, then come and kill everyone else. And he'd make you watch Rick as he did it, first your son, then your daughters, and he'd make you watch while he had his way with Jewel. He's got no loyalty, let alone a soul. We can't run, and then we fight. I get it that you all don't trust Merle here, but trust me when I say he'd do anything for his family," Jes informed him.

"Yeah funny way to prove it," Glenn said. "Rick come on, him staying here isn't going to cut it."

"I can't kick him out, as much as I want to," Rick said as he squeezed Jewel's hand. "He's here, if he makes one wrong move, I'll take care of him myself."

"I wouldn't ask you to stay under the same roof as Shane after he tried to kill you!" Glenn exclaimed.

"I'll be Merle's guard," Jes offered.

"You trust her and not me?" Merle asked.

"Unlike you, she saved me and didn't shoot at me," Jewel said as Judy started to fuss.

"Gonna go feed her and put her to bed. Say nighty night, Ladybug," Summer said as she stood up and got up.

"I think we all need a break," Jewel said. "Behave," she hissed at Merle as her and Rick went their own way.

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Rick kissed Jewel's neck after they got into their cell. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jewel answered as she squeezed his hand. "Think Daryl and Mar are using the control room to work things out," she said as she leaned against him.

Rick chuckled. "Probably doing more than talking," he told her as he kissed her neck again. "I was thinking about going to Kings County."

Jewel turned and looked at him. "For what? Why?"

"We need weapons, armory, and there's a lot at the station," Rick told her as he kissed her. "Maybe take Carl and Michonne."

"You don't want Michonne and Merle in the same place?" Jewel asked.

Rick nodded as he kissed her. "Don't know if I can trust either one."

"I'm going with you," Jewel told him.

"Jewel…you aren't up to it. You're still healing," Rick informed his wife.

"The clinic is only about 40 minutes outside Kings County, you'll be passing it. Trust me Jane would have hidden things that no one but us would know," Jewel informed him. "I can't stay here at the prison with Merle, not right now. I'm not ready to be under the same roof as him. I just need to take a breather. Mar will be here with Summer. We're going to need medical supplies also," Jewel pointed out.

Rick sighed. "I hate it that you are so logical at times."

"No Mr. Grimes, you hate it when I'm logical and can't argue with me," she said as she kissed him.

Rick laughed. "You're right, Mrs. Grimes," he said as he touched her face. "I don't like it."

"Well it's not like I'm going to be alone. You don't know what you're walking into Kings County either. You don't even know if the guns are still there," Jewel pointed out as she kissed him.

"Got to take a chance, don't we?" Rick asked.

Jewel nodded. "Only thing we got now a day is a chance," she told him. "I'm not asking you to tell me we're going to survive this, because I know you can't…"

Rick pressed his head against her. "We are going to fight; we are going to do anything that we can do in our power to make it through."

"We may lose people, Rick…one of us may die, one of the kids…." Jewel said as he held her.

Rick kissed her. "I want to tell you that we are all going to be fine, but I can't. I wish I could promise you that. But I can't," he told her. "What I can tell you is that you are the best thing to ever happen to me besides my children. I would have never made it this far without you. I would do anything I can to make sure you, Carl, Summer, and Judy be alright."

Jewel nodded. "I know."

"And the only thing I need to know is that you are with me," Rick told her.

"You know I am Rick, I'll always be with you," Jewel told him she said as she looked into his eyes. "You never have to doubt that."

Rick kissed her. "I'd do anything to have this be all a bad dream and wake up in a nice bedroom with you beside me, Summer on a phone with a boy, Carl going to a baseball game on a Saturday morning, Judith snoring next to us. Us planning on having Daryl and Mar over for dinner. Needless to say that Merle wouldn't have been invited," he told her.

Jewel smiled. "Jane would be there."

"Yeah," Rick said. "I thought that we could be safe. I let my guard down, and now there's a homicidal maniac knocking on the gates."

Jewel took his face in her hands. "Look at me Mr. Grimes," she ordered.

Rick raised his head and looked at her. "Yes Mrs. Grimes?"

"I don't need a nice bedroom; I don't need a big kitchen. I wouldn't have given you a chance in that world. This world gave me you. This world let me open my heart to you. This world made me see how precious life and love can be. We'll fight Rick, and we'll win. We are fighting for something that a man like the Governor won't understand. He doesn't know what love is. He doesn't know what it is to have something to fight for, we do. And that is why at the end of this, people like us will survive. I'll always know that you loved me, and you'll always know that I loved you. The kids know and will always know that we loved them. We fight for love, Mr. Grimes," she told him as she kissed him.

"Love," Rick agreed.

Jewel smiled as she kissed him. "We'll win this; we'll be able to continue to make this our home. Our family may expand, Maggie and Glenn may have a baby, anything is going to be possible, because we are going to win," she told him as she kissed him.

Hershel, Jes and Merle's POV:

Jes sat in the corner of the cell and watched Merle and Hershel. "Well, if you aren't the two most talkative people in the world," she said. "I could take a nap over here."

Hershel laughed. "She always like this?"

"Unfortunately yes," Merle answered. "I appreciate you sayin' what you did about my loyalty to my family. I don't always show it. That's pretty profound comin' from a farmer."

"And you're a black sheep, Merle," Hershel told him.

"How'd you lose it?" Merle asked as he nodded to his leg.

"Merle, seriously you just met the man," Jes said as she shook her head.

"Got bit," Hershel answered as he laughed.

"Bit? You hack it off yourself?" Merle asked.

"No Rick did. Jewel used her shirt as a tourniquet," Hershel explained.

"Well that's awful kind of Rick. My sister, well she's always been good like that," Merle told him.

"They gave me more time with my girls. Gave you more time with your family, can't put a price on that," Hershel replied.

"You can't put a price on anything anymore, Hershel. Some people, like the Governor, tries, but his price is too high," Jes told him.

Hershel nodded. "That it is," he said. "I found this in one of the cells," Hershel said. "Lost my way there for a while, lost more than the good book. Jewel and Rick they helped me find my way back. And if your right hand offends you, cut it off, cast it from it is profitable that one of your members should perish-"

"And not that thy whole body should be cast into hell. Matthew 5:29 and 30," Merle finished. He looked at Jes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, not a thing," Jes answered.

"Woodbury had a nice fine library, only thing I miss about the place," Merle told him. "Like Jes said earlier when the Governor returns, he's going to kill Michonne first, then your girls, then you, Summer, Carl, Daryl, the baby and whoever's left. He's going to leave Rick, Jes and me for last. He's going to make me watch as he torments my sister, and he's going to love every damn minute of it. He's going to make Rick last, because he's going to make him watch him torture his family and friends die ugly. He's going to make Rick beg him to kill him after he watches them die. And maybe, just maybe, he'll kill him, if you catch him on a good day. But, most likely or not, he'll leave him alive to remember the screams of his family and friends as they died. To make him remember the anguish in Jewel's face as he tortured and raped her. That's why type of man you're dealing with Hershel. I'm sorry for what happened to Maggie, I'm sorry for what I did to Glenn. I'm not a good man Hershel, I never was. I don't know why I'm the way I am. I never protected Jewel and Daryl like I was supposed to, I know that. It took me fifteen years to rectify something that I shouldn't have let happen to Jewel, but I did it. I don't want a thank you; I don't expect a thank you from her. It's what I should have been able to do a long time ago. But she didn't think I would have believed her. The best thing to ever happen to them was being a loud mouth and getting handcuffed to a damn roof. Both of them stopped living under my shadows. Jewel, she got smart early on saw that I was a piece of shit, but I was her brother. I should have been there more," Merle told him.

"You're here now," Hershel reminded him.

Merle laughed. "Right, like she's going to give me the time of day. You saw how she was, how hurt she was. Aint ever going to be able to make it right, not with everything I've done," he said.

"Jewel is a fair person, a person who will fight for her family. Glenn and Maggie are her family. Rick and the kids are her family. You are her family. She won't forget about what you did, but she'll listen. Just can't go at it like a bull in a china shop. Actions speak louder than words, Merle," Hershel told him. "Make this right, between the two of you. Tomorrow's not guaranteed, not in this world," he told the other man.


	89. Chapter 89

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 89**

**Author's Note: Ah those reviews make me happy! Wonderful little Christmas gifts under the tree! Let's give Mar and Daryl a chapter why don't we? Smut ahead. **

**OK I'm watching a rerun of Criminal Minds, and I hear the voice and looked up. It was Merle! As a cop! And a beard! How odd to see him like that! Review Please!**

Mar touched Mitch's hair. "Almost time for bed little man. Let's go get you settled."

Mitch looked up as Daryl came in and ran to him. "Daryl you came back! You aren't leaving again are you?" the eight year old asked.

Daryl messed up Mitch's hair. "No, kiddo, I'm not leaving again. I just had something I needed to clear up with my brother."

"No one likes your brother, no one wants him here," Mitch told him.

"Yeah, I know, kiddo. He's going to help us with the bad man," Daryl said as he looked at Mar. "I need to speak to Mar. Can you go get settled and Carol can check on you?"

"Yeah!" Mitch said as he ran out.

Mar looked at Daryl. "I've got nothing to say to you Daryl. And, since you aren't a talker, then I guess it's a short conversation," she said as she went to pass him.

Daryl blocked her exit. "Don't ignore me," he said quietly.

"Get out of my way, Daryl," Mar hissed.

"No," Daryl told her. "You wanted to talk, we're going to talk," Daryl told her. "Let's go up to the control room. I don't want the risk of anyone hearing us," he told her. "We live in a prison, Mar, we aren't going to be able to ignore each other."

"Are you going to talk Daryl or are you going to hide from your feelings? If you are going to do that Daryl then I'm not going to go with you," Mar told him.

"I'll talk, you got my word," Daryl assured her. "Let's go," he said as he moved so she could go first.

Mar walked up to the control tower with him behind her. She told herself she wasn't going to let him say a word, not say sorry, that she was going to be mad at him. But there was something about the way he said more words in that cell then he had in a long time. "Door's locked," she said as she tried the door.

Daryl took out his set of keys and opened it, he nodded at her to go inside. He followed her inside and locked the door, putting the dead bolt on that Rick had installed.

Mar crossed her arms. "So you wanted to talk? Talk," she told him as he turned around.

Daryl didn't say a word before he walked over to her and kissed her. Slowly at first, then deepened it, letting her relax in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Mar put her hands on his back. "That…isn't talking. That is playing dirty," she told him as she took a step back. "You picked Merle over Jewel, over Summer, over _me, _over Mitch, over everyone. You saw what he did to Glenn, what he allowed to happen to Maggie and Jewel. How after you saw that, you still picked him?" Mar asked.

"Because…I had to know," Daryl told her as he stepped closer to her.

"Had to know what?" Mar questioned.

"My whole life I've been following Merle, been standing in between Jewel and him, getting him out of trouble," Daryl told her. "Been listening to him tell me I was a piece of worthless crap my whole life, that I'd never survive without him," he told her.

"You know better," Mar told him.

"I know," Daryl told her as he kissed her again. "But I wanted him to answer to…what happened, what he did. All he could do was insult me, tell me I became Rick's whipping post, that Jewel fell for him out of spite," he said. "Claimed he didn't know about our dad beating Jewel and I, still making excuses," he told her.

"But your brought him back here….knowing that no one would want him here," Mar told him.

"I came home," Daryl told her as he ran his hands up her side. "God, I knew I was hurtin' you, hurtin' Mitch, hurtin' everyone that I care about. I'm here with the only family that I need. And that meant bringin' him back. We'll deal with that, but….I belong here," he said as he pulled her over to the couch.

Mar looked up at him as she ran her hand through his hair. "What are you doing Daryl?"

Daryl kissed her as they both wound up on the couch. "You know what I'm doin' woman," he said his voice husky. "You want me to stop?"

Mar shook her head. "No….God no," she said as she undid the belt buckle on his pants.

"Just don't want to hurt you…." Daryl told her as he kissed down her neck.

"You leaving hurt, this isn't going to," Mar said as she felt him take off her shirt. She moved to take off his shirt as he tensed. "Shh, no secrets from me alright Daryl? Trust me…." she said as he reluctantly shrugged off his shirt. She felt Daryl moan as she rubbed her fingers down the scars of his back. "That's it, Daryl…relax."

Daryl took off her shirt and her bra and kissed down her chest. "This aint just a one time thing Mar…you got to understand that. I'm here, I'm not leavin', not with Merle. I've made my choice."

"Stop talking Daryl," Mar told him as she moved her hips up to meet him.

Daryl kissed her deeply as he pressed inside of her. "Look at me Mar….it's me, it's not them. Nothing to be scared of, I got you."

-After-

Mar kissed Daryl's shoulder. "Think we've been missed by now?"

"Really don't care," Daryl said as he rubbed her hair.

"I know you hate being talk of any gossip," Mar told him.

"Don't care," Daryl repeated as he kissed her. "Woman, you've got down in my soul…"

Mar gave a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah don't look to damn smug about it either," Daryl said as he rolled on top of her.

"Oh, sorry, I can't help but look smug," she said as she kissed him. "You know Jewel is going to rag us right? I mean the way you ragged her about Rick."

"Well hell, if I'm going to get a hard time about it, I might as well make it worth it, huh?" Daryl asked as he kissed her again.

(A little Christmas Eve gift for you!)


	90. Chapter 90

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 90**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Santa brought me a cold. BLAH. I must not have been a very good girl this year! LOL. Ah but review it makes me happy!**

Jewel and Mar's POV:

Jewel gave Mar a smirk as she came down stairs. "So noticed Daryl wasn't on the perch earlier, and he wasn't with Merle. And you weren't around last night."

Mar looked at her. "You think you know something?" she asked her friend as she got something to eat.

"Oh I know I know something, Mar. Spill. But not all the details, he is my brother," Jewel told her friend.

"We worked things out….we talked," Mar answered with a blush.

"Right, talked, yeah I'm sure some of that talking was done without clothes on," Mar teased.

Mar shook her head. "You're the one that didn't want all the details, remember?" she teased. "So what did I miss? Anyone kill Merle?"

"No he's still alive," Jewel answered. "Rick, Michonne, Carl and I are going out on a run later."

"A run? Jewel if you haven't noticed you've still only got use of one hand and your ribs are probably still tender. Whatever it is, someone else can go," Mar told her.

Jewel shook her head. "I insisted on going. I can't be around Merle right now. I know I have to talk to him at some point, but right now I'm to angry and hurt to do it. Rick's going to Kings County to get the guns that he left at the station. I suggested we stop at the clinic, since we were on the way for medical supplies."

"Smart, Jane would have hidden things, but neither one of you know what your walking into," Mar reminded her.

"That's why we're taking Carl and Michonne. Rick doesn't trust Michonne and Merle alone together," Jewel pointed out.

"Officer Friendly don't trust much of anyone from what I can tell, except for you baby sister. I mean you seem to have the inside track with him, guess that's what happens when you open you legs to him. At least he trusts one Dixon, could work to our advantage," Merle said as he came in with Daryl to get some food.

"What is the prisoner doin' out of his cage Daryl?" Jewel asked keeping her eyes off Merle.

"Thought he needed to stretch his legs," Daryl answered. "Merle shut it."

Jewel stood up. "He eats, he goes back. He doesn't go anywhere else. Understand Daryl?"

"I got it," Daryl responded as he gave Mar a small smile.

"I'm standing right here baby sister, you got to talk to me at some point," Merle told her.

Jewel bumped Merle deliberately as she passed him not saying a word.

"Pretty well take that as no she doesn't," Mar said. "I'm going to go check on Mitch."

"Wasn't your kids name Peter?" Merle asked.

"Shut it Merle," Daryl said as he nodded to Mar as she left.

Jewel and Hershel's POV:

Jewel touched Judy's face as she laid in her make shift cradle. "Such a pretty girl, you know that?"

Hershel smiled as he came to the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not Hershel," Jewel said. "Just spending some time with pretty girl here. I remember when Summer was this old…I was scared I was going to break her or something."

Hershel laughed. "I think all parents are like that with there first born, or even there last child," he told her.

"What can I do for you Hershel?" Jewel asked as she looked up at him.

"I talked with Merle," Hershel told her.

Jewel looked at him. "I hope he didn't ask you come to here and try and ask me to forgive him. Because if he did, then you just wasted your energy coming here Hershel."

Hershel patted her good hand. "He didn't Jewel. I came here because I know you. I know that him coming back into your life after you thought he was dead for a year, that's a gift. A gift we don't get that often, not in the way the world is now. If he died tomorrow, and you physically saw his body, you'd be angry. Not with him, but with yourself. You'd have a whole lot of guilt about things that should have been said, but you never got a chance to say. You have that chance now Jewel. You have an opportunity to clear the air between you," Hershel told her.

Jewel looked at him. "How can you forgive him for what he did to Glenn? What he allowed to happen to Maggie? What he allowed happen to me?"

"I forgive him, but I don't forget," Hershel told her. "I've seen the scars on yours and Daryl's back, I assume Merle has them too?"

Jewel nodded as she looked at Judith. "Our father was a mean drunk," she told him.

"That's what I figured. So was mine. I left the farm and never came back until he was dead. This was when the dead stayed dead. I promised myself I'd never be that type of parent. I see you with Summer, Carl, Mitch, Beth and this baby, and I know you've promised yourself the same thing. There are things I wish I had told my father, things I would make him understand. I'm never going to get that chance. But right now Jewel, you have that chance with your brother. It's just not what he did at Woodbury, it's what he did your whole life, for not being there when you needed him. You've over came it, Jewel, but there's a part of you that needs to get it off your chest, for your sanity. Daryl is still going to try to make him a better person, give him a chance. But I think it's you that will make a difference. I heard him talking about you and Daryl, you can't fake how much he regrets what he's done. You, Daryl and him, you're all here, all together. Let him have it, let the tears fly, hit him. Whatever you need to do not let it destroy your soul, Jewel. You're to important to all of us to see you let this eat you up. We depend on you, you're the one who keeps Rick balanced. You're the one who is always thinking two steps ahead of everything. But I've seen you since you've been back, you're worrying about Glenn, about Maggie, trying to keep what the Governor did to you out of your mind. I have a feeling it's about something Merle said," Hershel told her softly.

Jewel raised her head slightly. "I was raped when I was 15, by a friend of Merle's. Rather then tell him, I pretended that I was lose. He never even thought to ask me what happened. He mentioned that the man had been in Woodbury and he figured it out, took care of it. It's a bit late, don't you think?"

"But he took care of it. He put it together and what he couldn't do then, he did now. He protected you the only way he knew how. He could have just walked away, but he didn't," Hershel told her. "He did what a big brother does, just took him a while."

"And what about what he allowed the Governor to do? What he did to Glenn? What he would do to Rick? Merle is a vindictive son of a…sorry Hershel, but bitch. Every single time that I've let him in, forgave him, he's done something else stupid," Jewel said as she shook her head.

"Were you mad when he didn't come back on that run from Atlanta? Or were you grateful that he didn't? That was the first time you met Rick right?" Hershel asked.

"I was mad of course, he's my brother, blood…." Jewel said as she shook her head. "Alright point taken Hershel. But the honest truth is, Daryl became his own man because Merle wasn't around. I don't want to see Daryl going back to what he was."

"And what about you?" Hershel asked.

Jewel sighed. "I wouldn't have let myself fall in love with Rick. I would have pulled away, using the excuse Dixon's don't deserve love. Truth is, I still tried that. But if Merle had been around, it would have been an easier excuse to use because no one trusted any of us back at the quarry."

"We all trust you and Daryl here, and Summer. Merle's the odd man out. Anyone here knows that you and Daryl would do anything for them, would give up your lives for anyone of us," Hershel told her.

"I'll think about Hershel, I'm going on a run with Rick, Michonne and Carl. I'll really think about what you said. But Merle's going to have to keep his mouth shut and let me talk then maybe, I'll let him say something," she said. "Can you send Summer or Beth in to get little monkey here?"

"Of course," Hershel said as he squeezed her shoulder and walked out of the cell.


	91. Chapter 91

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 91**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy and less miserable. Love you all! Hope your holidays are going well. I have no voice what so ever but my fever broke. **

Lexi, Sasha, Carl's and Summer's POV:

Lexi touched baby Judith's face. "She's adorable."

Summer smiled as Carl held her. "We think so. Yes, we do. You can't look at that face and tell me there's not some hope in this world."

Carl nodded. "We forget sometime…..but holding Judith makes it right."

"How long have your parents been together?" Sasha asked.

"They met a few weeks after the outbreak at the quarry," Summer answered.

"They didn't know each other before this?" Lexi asked.

"They just seem…." Sasha said as she searched for the world.

"In sync?" Both Summer and Carl questioned.

"Yeah, guess that's the word I'd use," Sasha answered.

"My mom and dad were separated for a while before the outbreak, dad got shot, was in a coma. Mom started seeing Judith's father, my dad's friend. We thought dad had died….but he came out of a coma and found his way to Atlanta," Carl explained as he shifted Judy.

"That's where he met Glenn, my loud mouth uncle and people who aren't with us anymore. He handcuffed Uncle Merle to a roof cause he was endangering the group, gave the key to T Dog…we lost him the same day Ladybug was born. But T dropped the key, down a drain. It wasn't on purpose, T wasn't like that. The first time mom met him was when he told us he had handcuffed Uncle Merle on the roof. We were mad, he's family. Rude, obnoxious, bigot, but still blood," Summer said.

"As they got to know each other, it was obvious they were pretty good for each other, don't think I saw dad ever smile like that with mom," Carl said sadly.

"Mom never let herself get to close to anyone, so it was a slow building….as slow building as it can be when you don't know if you are going to live one day to the next," Summer said.

"It's surprising that you two are taking it so well," Lexi said.

"We're all family, Summer and I were there when Judy was born. Mom died giving birth to her, but she told both us we were family, that she was proud of us," Carl said sadly.

"And, we know how hard it is to do anything alone, we can't," Summer said. "I'm sorry that you guys are part of this battle with the Governor, it's not your fight."

"I'd rather be here then there," Sasha said. "Woodbury might have had more guards, real town, but it didn't have people who would do anything for you. We haven't been here for long, but it's already clear that you people aren't like the Governor. That you all care for each other," she said.

Summer smiled. "It's not you and them anymore, Sasha. It's us. You, Lexi and Tyresse you're part of our family now."

Lexi smiled. "Can I hold her?" she asked Carl as she nodded toward the baby.

"Hey Judy, want to get to know Lexi huh? Yeah, there you are baby sister," Carl said as he handed her over.

"Hi Judy, hello," Lexi said with a grin.

Mar and Merle's POV:

Mar leaned against the door of Merle's cell. "You're still an ass aren't you Merle?"

Merle leaned back on cot and grinned. "A leopard don't change it's stripes, Mar. You and little brother got together last night huh? Bout time. But Daryl's not as stupid as Jewel, he won't let himself get tied down."

"You don't know anything about Daryl or Jewel, Merle," Mar informed him. "What you did to Glenn…I can't forgive you for that."

"So I went a little overboard," Merle answered. "I did what I had to do to survive. The Governor found me, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him. Hell, I didn't like the man, I personally think he's a pompous ass, but in this world you got to do what you got to do to survive."

"Is that why you lost your hand Merle? Because you were doing what you had to do?" Mar asked.

Merle glared at her. "I lost my hand because Officer Friendly didn't like how I was handling things. I guess I got to be a little less angry with him now that he's married to my sister," he said. "What are you doing here Mar? You didn't come for a nice little chat."

"You aren't going to hurt Daryl anymore. He isn't your lap dog anymore. He's a better man then you ever hoped to be," Mar said. "You not being here, he learned to think for himself, he learned to be something else then your shadow."

"No now he's just Officer Friendly's lap dog," Merle said.

Mar shook her head. "You don't get it do you Merle? You don't understand it do you? We can't survive on our own, not anymore. People like your Governor, he isn't going to survive, because he doesn't have what we have. Why did you come back here Merle? Why don't you just walk out those gates and take your chances against walkers' and the Governor?"

"I'm here because my brother is here, I'm here because my sister is here, I'm here because my niece is here. I don't really care what all you people think, the truth is that I would die for any of them," Merle told her. "Always would have. I should have realized that Daddy dearest, well that he would take it out on Daryl. And I'm sorry bout that, really am. But I never thought he'd hurt Jewel. The day that girl was born, there was something different about how dad was. He was proud, he loved his little girl. Mom died, I wasn't around. He started drinking more. When Jewel was about ten, she started lookin' just like her. I think she reminded dad to much of her. Not excusing' what he did, I should have done something to stop it. But I was to wrapped up in my drugs, my booze to really see anything in front of my face. I didn't know what the Governor was going to try to do to her or Maggie. If I had known he was going to lay a hand on Jewel, well I would have killed him. I don't really care if you believe me or not Mar, but I know the truth."

"You ever tell Jewel or Daryl any of this?" Mar asked.

"No, and you aint either," Merle told her.

"I think you need to, especially Jewel," Mar said.

"Well, you get her in here lock her in and maybe just maybe she'll have to talk to me. Right now she's acting like I'm invisible. That girl can hold a grudge, always could," Merle commented.

"If she talks to you, it has to be from her, not any of us making her," Mar answered. "You know she'd kill you right where you stand if you do one thing against Rick don't you?"

Merle sighed. "Yeah I get that. She fell hard huh? Well…hate to say this and if you ever repeat it, I'll deny it, as long as he treats her right, then let her do what she wants."

"Well that sounds like Merle Dixon has a heart," Mar said as she left.

Group POV:

Maggie and Mitch were in the guard tower when Maggie caught a glimpse of something.

"What do you see?" Mitch asked. The eight year old had gotten good at watch and using a knife, he could handle a gun pretty well also.

Maggie lifted up the binoculars. "Something besides Walkers'. Andrea?" she asked.

Mitch looked at her. "Andrea, from our group? That Andrea?"

"Go get Rick and the rest! Run as fast as you can," Maggie told him as he already was going down the guard tower. "Rick! Mar! Jewel! Daryl! Carol! We got company! Need you all out here!"

Rick came out with Tyreese. "Mitch what's the matter?" he asked.

"Maggie said that Andrea's at the gate," Mitch answered as he pointed to the gate.

"Go with Tyreese get the gates clear," Rick told the boy.

"I'll go with them," Lexi said as she came out.

"Me too," Summer said as they went down.

Oscar came out and went with them too. "Whose Andrea?"

"She was with our group in Atlanta…apparently she's sleeping with the Governor," Summer answered as she distracted walkers.

"Rick what is it?" Jewel asked as he started down to the gate.

"Andrea," Rick said.

"I'll go up to the guard tower," Mar said as she climbed up to relieve Maggie.

"Clear!" Lexi yelled from the gate.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Rick open the gate!" Andrea pleaded with him as she held the walker in front of her.

"Are you alone?" he asked again.

"Rick!" Andrea yelled in a pleading voice.

"Open it!" Rick yelled down to Axel who opened the gate.

Rick grabbed Andrea. "Turn around, hands up!" he ordered. "Turn around now!" he instructed as she did it. "Alright on the ground! I asked if you were alone!" he told her.

"I am," she answered.

"Welcome back," Rick said as he grabbed her up.

"Jewel what happened to you? Are you alright?" Andrea asked as she saw the other blond woman.

"Your boyfriend happened," Jewel answered as they walked inside the prison.

Carol hugged her. "After you saved me we thought you were dead," she told the other woman.

Andrea hugged her back as she looked around to the group. "Hershel, my God I can't believe this," she said as she noticed him missing a leg. "Where's Shane? And Lori? And T?"

"Shane didn't make it off the farm," Summer answered.

"Lori had a girl, she didn't survive," Hershel answered.

"Neither did T," Summer answered.

"I'm so sorry," Andrea said as she looked at Carl. "Carl…Rick…" she said. "Look how big you've gotten Mitch. You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block," Rick answered.

"There?" she asked as she nodded to the cell block. "Well can I go in?"

"No, I won't allow that," Rick told her.

"I'm not the enemy Rick," Andrea told him.

"You're sleeping with the enemy," Jewel told her.

"We had that court yard and field until your boyfriend tore down a fence with a truck and shut us up," Rick told her.

"He said you fired first," Andrea informed them.

"'Course you believe every word that comes out of slick tongue," Jes said from the back.

"He killed an inmate that survived here, Axel," Rick told him.

"We liked him he was one of us," Daryl added.

"I don't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were at Woodbury until after the shoot out," Andrea said.

"That was days ago," Glenn told her.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could," Andrea insisted.

"He almost killed Michonne, almost killed Jewel. He would have killed us with his finger on the trigger," Glenn told her.

Andrea nodded to Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? The one who beat you up?"

"And he's in a cell, there's plenty of other ones that are empty if you'd like the same treatment," Jewel told her.

"Look I can't excuse or explain what Phillip did," Andrea told them.

"So he does have a first name, guess he only tells them he's sleeping with," Jes told them.

"Philip told me that they killed you, that Jewel had killed you trying to escape," Andrea said.

"Another lie. He ordered me to bring her head on a stick. He almost killed her. I got her back here," Jes answered.

"I'm here trying to bring us together, to work it out," Andrea said.

Rick looked at her. "We're going to kill him. I'm going to kill him for what he tried to do to my wife. I don't know how or when, but I will," he said.

"Your wife?" Andrea asked.

"Me," Jewel answered.

"Congratulations…." Andrea told them. "We can settle this, there's room at Woodbury for all of you."

Merle huffed. "You know better then that."

"I hate to agree with anything that Merle says, but he's right," Jewel told her.

"What makes you think he wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"No," Andrea admitted.

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked in a stern voice.

"Because he's gearing up for war, the people are terrified. They see you as killers. They are training to attack," Andrea said. "Joey doesn't want to fight Jes, he just wants out. So, I came here so no one else dies."

"What about us Andrea? All we're doing is trying to survive. I don't forgive Uncle Merle for what he did to Glenn and taking mom, Maggie and Glenn hostage. But the Governor, he attacked Maggie and my mom. Now you're asking us to just forgive him? Just to forget it? Are you that gullible? He's telling you what you want to hear," Summer told her.

"Got to agree with the kid, she's got a point," Merle said.

"Don't agree with me Uncle Merle, I don't like it when you agree with me," Summer told him.

Rick looked at Andrea. "I'll tell you what, the next time you see Phillip, tell him I'm going to take the other eye. We've taken shit for too long. He wants a war, he's got one," Rick told him.

"Rick, if you don't sit down and try to talk this out with him, I don't know what's gonna happen. Look around you've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore," Andrea said.

Jewel shook her head. "This is just like the farm, Andrea. You sided with Shane on everything. You want to help us get them inside? Let us take care of this."

"No," Andrea said.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Rick told her as he nodded at Michonne.

Summer, Carol and Andrea's POV:

Summer looked up as Carol picked up Judith. "Where are you going with her?"

"To let Andrea meet her," Carol answered.

"No way, she doesn't have the right to meet her," Summer insisted as she got up.

"Summer, I know how much you love Judy. And I understand that you don't agree with Andrea, but she was a friend of Lori's. She has a right to meet her. You can come with us," Carol suggested.

Summer sighed. "Fine," she answered.

Carol and Summer went out with Judith. "You can't leave without meeting Lil' Asskicker," Carol said.

Andrea laughed. "Let me guess Daryl gave her that name," she asked. "Can I hold her?"

Summer crossed her arms so she wouldn't say anything and just nodded at Carol.

"Of course, here, easy. You got her?" Carol asked her.

"Yeah, well hello. Oh look at you," Andrea said to the baby. "What's her real name?"

"Judith Jane," Summer answered eyeing Andrea with her baby sister.

"Hi Judith. How precious are you? What happened to Lori?" Andrea asked.

"She died during a C-Section," Carol answered.

"We were cut off, Lori, Carl and me….in the broiler room. I performed the C Section. Carl had to put her down," Summer said.

"Oh my God, Summer, I'm so sorry," Andrea said.

"T died leading me to safety," Carol said.

"And Shane?" Andrea asked.

Carol and Summer exchanged glances. "Mom killed him the night we left the farm. He was going to kill Dad…Rick. It was either him or Shane."

"The whole Randall thing was a lie. If it wasn't for Jewel, Rick would have lost it," Carol said.

"I lost it after Lori…" Summer said. "You have to do something about the Governor," she said.

"I am," Andrea said.

"Talking? If he comes here, he's going to try and kill us all, including Judy," Summer insisted.

"You can end this now, get him to drop his guard. Sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life, get his guard to relax and when he's sleeping, end it," Carol told him.

Summer looked at Carol then at Andrea. "Not what I would have thought of, but it works."


	92. Chapter 92

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 92**

**Author's Note: Reviews make my day! Happy Holidays again. I so can see this conversation with Carol and Jewel since they both were at the quarry. I hope I feel better soon, this flu sucks!**

Group POV:

Beth and Summer sat on a table in the cafeteria while eating dinner. Beth started singing, with Summer soon joining her. "They hung a sign up in our town. If you live it up, you won't live it down . So she left Monte Rio, son. Just like a bullet leaves a gun. With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips. She went and took the California trip. Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind. Said don't look back now. Just come on, Jim. You got to hold on. Hold on. You got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You got to hold on. Well he gave her a dime store watch, and a ring made from a spoon. Everyone's looking for someone to blame. If you share my bed you share my name," they both continued.

Jewel sat beside Rick and Daryl and Hershel as Mar joined them. "Some reunion huh?" Daryl asked quietly not to disturb the other people.

"She's in a bind," Rick said.

"We all are," Mar responded.

"Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction." Hershel said.

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"We match it," Rick said. "I'm going out on a run tomorrow," he said.

"I'll head out tomorrow," Daryl told them.

Rick shook his head. "No you stay here, keep an eye on Merle. I'm glad that your back, I really am. We all are, but if he causes a problem it's on you," Rick told him as he rubbed Jewel's back.

"I got him," Daryl assured him.

"When have you ever controlled Merle? When have we ever been able too?" Jewel asked quietly.

"It's different now, we're different," Daryl told his sister.

Rick nodded. "Jewel's coming with me, and I'm taking Michonne and Carl. He's ready," Rick said.

"Jewel's still got an injured hand," Daryl pointed out.

"She volunteered. I'm going to Kings County to the police station and the clinic is on the way," Rick said.

"Plus I really need to get away from the prison," Jewel said. "I can still fire a gun and throw a knife."

"Is taking Michonne a good idea though? I mean we don't know if she's with us or if she's just out for herself," Mar told them.

"We'll find out," Rick answered. "You hold it down here," he instructed Daryl.

"You got it," Daryl answered.

"I'll keep an eye out on the kids. Sasha and Tyreese are fitting in real well, and I think Carl's even got a little crush on Lexi," Mar told them.

Rick gave a small laugh. "Well that's something normal, at least," he told them.

Hershel turned his attention back to Summer and Beth. "They sing like angels, don't they?"

Rick smiled softly. "Yeah they do."

"When there's nothing left to keep you here. When you're falling behind in this big blue world. You got to hold on. Hold on. Got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. Got to hold on.… Down by the Riverside Motel. It's 10 below and falling. By a 99-cent store. She closed her eyes and started swaying. But it's so hard to dance that way. When it's cold and there's no music. Well, your old hometown is so far away. But inside your head there's a record. That's playing a song called. Hold on, hold on. Baby, you got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right there. You got to hold on. You got to hold on, hold on. Baby, got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right there. You got to hold on. You got to hold on, hold on. Baby, you got to hold on. And take my hand, I'm standing right here. You got to hold on. You got to hold on. You got to hold on, baby. You got to hold on, girl. You got to hold on. You got to hold on," both Summer and Beth sung.

Daryl and Mar's POV:

Mar walked into her cell. "People are going to start talking, you staying in my cell."

"Let 'em," Daryl responded. "Mitch down?"

"Carl and him are reading comic books," Mar responded as she sat on the edge of his cot. "What are you going to do if Merle causes trouble?"

Daryl sighed as he rubbed her leg. "He won't."

"You don't know that, Daryl. He may be your brother but he isn't good for you," Mar told him.

Daryl sat up. "He's a dumbass, Mar. I know that. I know that he was never there for Jewel and me. But he's still blood. We've all changed, Mar. This is the way the word is now," he said as he kissed her. "I got to give him a chance to prove himself."

Mar sighed. "I talked to him, and maybe there is a glimmer of hope that he changed. But, God, what he did to Glenn. Every time I see his face, I just want to hit Merle."

"You don't have a good right or left hook," Daryl teased her.

"Shut up," Mar told him. "It's going to take Jewel some time to forgive him, if she ever does."

Daryl nodded. "Jewel always hated Merle for leaving. That's just how she dealt with things, standin' up for herself, getting' mad at Merle, telling him what she thought. I was never like that. But out in those woods, I did."

"You've changed Daryl, you are the man you always were meant to be. You aren't anything like Merle or your father. You could never be like that," Mar assured him as she kissed him. "Hey do you remember what your mom looked like?"

Daryl looked at her. "What?"

"Something Merle said, about Jewel reminding your dad to much of her. Jewel never says anything about her, except that if it wasn't for Jane, she could have wound up like her," Mar said.

Daryl looked at her. "She looks like her, Summer too. Pretty, real pretty, when she wasn't drunk like a skunk. I remembered she used to smile a lot, lit up her whole face. Jewel has that smile."

"Jane always told her that her smile was like sunshine on a cloudy day," Mar said.

Daryl sighed. "I know you and Jewel miss that woman, so do I. Best thing to ever happen to Jewel."

"I think that's why Jewel wants to go to the clinic, maybe just to remember. I was tempted to volunteer to go with her, but I know she feels better if I stay here with you and the kids," Mar said.

Daryl kissed her. "I'm glad your stayin'," he said.

Jewel and Carol's POV:

Carol watched as Jewel stood on the perch where Daryl usually slept and came upstairs. "Can't sleep?"

Jewel shook her head. "Guess my mind is racing with everything that's goin' on," she said.

"So Daryl and Mar finally hooked up huh?" Carol asked.

"I know that you have feelings for him," Jewel stated.

"Had. Maybe at the beginning, maybe I thought he was the type of man that was like Ed, the type of man I thought I needed," Carol said. "But Daryl's nothing' like Ed. He's a good man and you're a good woman," she said as she placed her hand over Jewel's hand. "And maybe somewhere deep down Merle has a piece of humanity in him."

"Not to sure about that, Carol. This is my family. Everyone in this prison. Even Tyreese, Sasha and Lexi, and they just came here. I don't want to lose anyone else Carol. We've taken our punches and we've hit back. We've lost, my God you lost Sophia. But, I have to be truthful, when I think about everyone here, everyone I'm willin' to take a bullet for, I'm not sure I would for Merle. And he's my own flesh and blood. I hate myself for even thinking' like that, Carol," Jewel told her. "What does that say about me? What does that tell my daughter?"

Carol squeezed her hand. "It says that you know who has your back. It says that you have been hurt to many times by trying to trust Merle. We aren't the same people we were at the quarry, Jewel. I'm not the scared beaten housewife, and you aren't the woman who didn't trust anyone around your daughter but your brothers. You have became an important part of this group, an important person to Rick. You see what Merle did to Glenn, and it makes your blood boil, it makes my blood boil, but he's not my brother. You probably wonder if the positions were reversed if you could do something like that," Carol told her.

Jewel looked at her. "Who are you and what did you do with Carol?" she teased.

Carol laughed. "That day at the quarry, when I picked up that ax and took it to Ed's face, it felt amazing. I released all the years of anger, all the years of disgust, right there."

"Carol are you suggesting I take an ax to Merle's head? The idea's tempting…." Jewel said with a laugh and playfully hit the other woman's shoulder.

Carol laughed. "No, I'm not suggesting that," she said as she returned the shoulder bump. But there sure are a lot of pipes around this old prison that you can handcuff him to and I'm sure Rick has a pair of handcuffs you can borrow. Make sure he can't get away and listens to what you have to say. Unless there's something else you'd like to be doing with the handcuffs," she teased.

"Carol!" Jewel laughed. "Oh my God!" she said as she laughed.

"Not much use for that vibrator anymore huh?" Carol asked, bringing up the conversation from the quarry.

Jewel lost it as she laughed harder. "It got left behind at the farm," she said trying to compose herself.

"Everything OK up there?" Rick asked as he looked up carrying Judith.

Jewel burst out laughing. "Yeah…fine….girl talk…I'll be down in a minute."

Carol laughed. "Nothing bad Rick, just talking about tension releasers," she told the other man.

Rick arched an eyebrow. "Well it's good to hear laughing. Not to long Jewel, we got a long day tomorrow," he told his wife.

"I promise it won't be to long," Jewel said as she kept a straight face as he took Judith to get her a bottle. "You are horrible!" Jewel said as she burst out laughing. "Just you wait, you and Axel are getting close. I'll remember this conversation," she teased.

Carol grinned. "Feels good to laugh doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but now I got to go try and keep a straight face around my husband. Thanks," Jewel said with a laugh.


	93. Chapter 93

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 93**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy. Reviews make me want to write more. Reviews give me a big head! I heard this song and knew that it was perfect for the upcoming chapters. But I was having trouble where to put it. So I'm just going to have the lyrics. I don't own it, it's called Homage to The Suffering by Matthew Perryman Jones.**

"**Here's to you when it rains too hard. When the battles you fight just leave you scarred. When you're tired to the bone and you've got no strength to move on. Here's to you when the light has grown too dim. And your faith is hanging by a limb. Your heart begins to doubt if you'll make it through. Here's to you. Here's to you. When the anger burns like fire beneath your skin. And you long for love, you won't let love in. Your arms folded tight against your chest. And you won't let go. Oh and the fear rolls like thunder in your soul. And all the lies have got you under their control and your mind is to confused to see what's true. Oh here's to you. Here's to you. Oh soon the sun will come with healing on its wings. To wash away your tears and make you move. Here's to you. Here's to you. Here's to you."**

Group POV:

Jewel kissed the top of Judith's head. You take care of your big sister for me alright Judy?" she asked as she kissed the top of Summer's head. "You take care of your little sister for me,"" she told her

Summer nodded. "Got it, be careful," she said.

"We should be back by late tonight, if we don't run into trouble," Rick answered as he kissed the top of Summer's head. "You guys get the prison ready," Rick instructed.

"We're already planning on it, got a few tricks up my sleeve that I didn't share with the Governor," Jes answered.

"We've got it handled," Mar answered as she hugged Rick. "Bring them back safe," she told him. "And bring yourself back safe."

"Don't worry I got there back's," Carl said.

Daryl nodded as he patted Carl on the back. "Good man."

"What are we doing about Merle?" Glenn asked.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Daryl said.

"I got him, it'll just be like Woodbury," Jes said.

Summer handed Beth Judith. "Michonne can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Michonne looked at her then at Rick who nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Summer motioned with her head to follow her. "Look I know that you may not want to be here, and that you may not trust us anymore then we trust you. But you are going to be with my dad, my mom, and my brother, so I'm trusting you to bring them back. I'm begging you not to run off, not to abandon them. I don't care why you ran off at Woodbury, I don't care what personal agenda you had, but three people that I love are going with you, three people who I can't lose. Do you understand what I'm asking? Can you please do that for me? They'll watch your back, if you watch there's. That's how we do it. We can't do it alone anymore," Summer begged.

Michonne looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen almost seventeen, why?" Summer asked.

"Cause you aren't like most sixteen year olds that I know," Michonne said. "They don't trust me much," she said as she nodded to the cr.

"You don't trust us much," Summer countered.

"Yeah definitely not a typical sixteen year old," Michonne told her.

"Well if you haven't noticed, the world isn't the same as it used to be. So can you just promise me to take care of them and they'll take care of you," Summer said.

"Yeah I promise," Michonne said.

Summer nodded. "Good," she said as she walked back over to the car.

"You all get back inside, no need to draw unneeded attention to yourselves," Rick instructed. "Carl help me finish up packing the car.

Carl nodded as Michonne got in the back seat and Jewel in the front. "Why are we bringing Michonne? She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you," he told him.

"It wasn't that simple, Carl," Rick told him as he put things in the car. "I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison, not with both me and Jewel not being there. Not with Merle being there. That and we have a common interest, a common problem. So maybe we can work on them together," he told his son.

"Just for right now?" Carl asked.

"Yeah just for right now," Rick told him. "Let's go before we lose to much light."

Merle, Jes's and Daryl's POV:

Merle looked at Daryl. "So let me get this straight, brother, you just let our little sister go outside the prison walls, back to Officer Friendly's stomping grounds, and you didn't stop her," he stated.

Daryl looked up from what he was doing. "You have met our sister right? Blond, five foot nine, attitude of a Dixon, doesn't like you much? That's the same sister that you're asking me if I 'let' go outside the prison walls. Maybe because you've been hanging out with a psycho for to long, you forgot that no one tells Jewel to do anything. That just makes her more determined to do it, and more stubborn."

"Stubborn, you wouldn't know anything about being stubborn would you Merle?" Jes asked.

Merle glared at her. "I was talking to my brother, Jes, not to you."

"Yeah, but it's such an interesting conversation that I had to involve myself in," Jes said. "You don't mind do you Daryl?"

"Nope, not at all," Daryl answered. "Jewel volunteered to go with a broken hand to get away from you Merle. She can't stand being in the same prison as your sorry ass. She needed to go and do something to help her family stand up to the maniac that you brought into our lives. The maniac that came to the front gate, and shot at Summer, your niece. Her and Rick both would have died if we hadn't showed up."

"How did I bring the Governor into your lives baby brother?" Merle asked.

Jes shook her head. "He can be so naïve at times," she told Daryl.

Daryl looked at him. "You're kidding me right now right? You SHOT at Jewel, you took them hostage. Glenn told me that Jewel told you she would stay with you while Glenn and Maggie came back here to get me, but you didn't want that. You threatened to kill Maggie if they didn't get in the car. I have always been trying to stand between you and Jewel, but you know what Merle, this time there is no standing up for you. What you did was WRONG."

"I did what I did to survive. Just like you did baby brother, just like Jewel did. You think Jewel would have hooked up with Officer Friendly if I was around?" Merle asked.

Daryl took two steps and grabbed Merle and slammed him against the wall. "You don't get it do you Merle? Jewel and Rick aren't a hook up. They fell in love, it wasn't a plot against you, you piece of crap. And yeah, you weren't around to fuck it up. Now you're back and you're pissed off cause you can see it. You can see that we've moved on without you, Merle," Daryl told him.

"Daryl, let him go, come on. He isn't worth fighting with. You've got other things that you need to be worrying about other then this piece of shit," Jes said as she grabbed Daryl's arm.

"You know what brother, I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking the worst of me. You've changed in the past year, well so have I. Have I even punched Officer Friendly?" Merle asked.

"If you tried, Jewel would kick you in your balls," Daryl said.

Jes stifled a laugh. "Merle, just shut up. Maybe people would stop looking at you like a bag of trash if you did something productive. Stop running your mouth would be the first step," she warned.

Tyreese and Mitch's POV:

Tyreese worked on building a wooden barricade and looked over at the little boy who sat on the steps. "It's Mitch right?" he asked as he went over to him.

"Yes," Mitch answered.

"This is all kind of scary isn't it?" Tyreese asked at he sat down next to him.

"I'm not scared," Mitch said confidently.

"No? Well I'll tell you a secret, if you promise not to tell anyone?" Tyreese told him.

"I promise," Mitch answered.

"I'm scared," Tyreese told him.

Mitch's eyes get big as he looked at him. "You are?"

Tyreese nodded. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to protect my sisters, this place. I'm afraid that some people that I'm learning to care about are going to die."

"People die….that's just how it is these days," Mitch told him.

Tyreese nodded. "Yeah, that is true. Sad but true."

"You got to fight if you want to survive," Mitch says. "And, you came to the right group."

"I did?" Tyreese asked.

Mitch nodded. "We aren't like this guy that came and shot at us. We want to help, we care bout each other. Doing it alone, well it just doesn't cut it anymore.'

"You're pretty smart, kiddo," Tyreese told him.

"I just listen. I got lucky, most people would have just left me for walker bait when my older brothers' died, but they all adopted me. They taught me to fight, and make sure I'm safe. Now Judith is the smallest of the group and she can't fight," Mitch said.

"Well I guess we are going to need to watch out for her huh?" Tyreese asked.

Mitch nodded. "I lied when you asked me if I was scared and I said no, I am. I know it's wrong to lie."

"It's alright, I figured you might be a little scared. So why don't you help me build this and we can take it outside?" Tyreese asked. "A little bit more protection for Judith and the rest of us."

Mitch nodded as he stood up. "Let's do it!"


	94. Chapter 94

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 94**

**Author's Note: If I could stop hacking I'd be happy! Oh well, reviews make me happy. Thank you to ValkyrieReneStark for pointing out that in my feverish writing state that I mixed up Axel and Oscar. Oscar's dead, Axel's alive. I fixed it. And Carol is getting close with Axel not Oscar, since he's dead. Shakes head. Note to self, if you're running 100.5 temp, don't try to think! I've had this idea for a while, so here it is. Review please. Oh yeah, tissue warning.**

Jewel, Rick, Carl and Michonne POV:

Jewel held onto Rick's hand as he drove. She looked out the window as they drove past a man with an orange rucksack.

"Stop please!" the guy yelled.

Jewel squeezed Rick's hand as he continued driving. She would usually say something about stopping and helping but there family was in danger. They were the first priority, everyone had to make decisions in this day and time and sometimes those decisions were the ones that they would never have made before.

"So, exactly what is the plan?" Michonne asked from the back seat with Carl.

"We're getting weapons and any medical supplies we can find," Rick answered.

"How do you know anything is going to be left?" Michonne asked.

"We don't, but we got to take the chance," Jewel answered as Rick rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"So we could possibly be wasting gas and time on a pointless mission? We could be helping with fortifying the prison," Michonne said.

"My dad worked at the Police Station, he knows what was left. Jewel worked at the clinic, she knows where medical supplies were kept," Carl told her.

"That was a year ago, there's a chance that it's been raided, that both of them have been raided," Michonne told them.

Jewel squeezed Rick's hand. She knew he was about ready to say something that he might regret later. "It's a chance, but there's also a chance that people had evacuated the towns when they were supposed to," she told the other woman. "Let's just do what we need to do and get back as soon as we can. You're going to take a left on the next turn," she instructed Rick.

Rick nodded as he gave Jewel a grateful look. He turned onto the road as she instructed.

"How far did you live from here?" Carl asked.

"About twenty minutes. We passed it," she said as Rick drove up the road. "The ambulance shouldn't be here, looks like a hospital ambulance."

"Could someone have brought it back here? When it got back at the hospital?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, a couple of the doctors, maybe Jane. I mean, the only people who ever came to the clinic was people who couldn't afford medical care. We all had committed staff, Jane and Dr. Park only hired people who would go the extra mile…." Jewel said.

Rick looked at her as he parked. "We got to be prepared for walkers," he told her as he squeezed her hand.

"We're always prepared for walkers dad," Carl told him as they got out of the car.

"He means I might be walking into walkers' who were people I knew," Jewel told him.

"So, if you and the other woman were nurses, shouldn't you have been at the hospital when all this went down?" Michonne asked.

Rick turned and looked at her. "You need to shut up now," he warned her.

"Rick, it's alright. We weren't at the hospital because a very good friend called us to tell us not to come in….Summer, Mar and I are alive because of her, probably a couple of the other nurses got the same call," Jewel answered as she looked at the clinic.

Rick touched her face. "Hey look at me," he told her. "You sure you want to do this? We can go inside. Just tell us where we need to look."

Jewel shook her head. "It's just easier to go in then try to tell you Rick. Let's go," she said as she took her knife out of it's pouch.

Rick nodded. "Keep in formation," he told them. Rick nodded at Jewel who pounded at the door.

"I don't hear anything," Carl said.

"Maybe the ambulance just got brought here before the people evacuated," Jewel said as she pounded on the door again. Jewel nodded at Rick who kicked in the door as they went in. "The far door on the left, that's where any supplies would be, Jane always ordered more then necessary…Dr. Park used to tell her she was always preparing' for the worst," she said. Jewel walked with Rick, with Michonne and Carl behind them. Jewel turned the knob with her knife up and walked into the room.

"Walkers!" Carl yelled as he opened a door to an exam room.

Jewel turned and went out of the room. "NO!" she screamed at Michonne as the black woman raised her sword at the slow moving walkers coming toward her. "Jane….Dr. Park…" she said as she moved Michonne out of the way. She raised her knife and put it in the Dr's. head. She pulled it out and turned to the walker that was Jane. "I can't Rick…I can't….." she said as she fell to her knees.

Rick walked up to the walker and looked at Jewel before shooting her. "Carl you and Michonne go outside, find something to dig two graves," he said as he dropped to his knees next to Jewel.

"Come on," Carl said as he pulled Michonne's arm gently.

Rick put his arms around Jewel and pulled her close to him. "Shh," he told her.

"She wasn't supposed to….she said that she would take her own life before….she turned into one of them. I should have went to the hospital…I should have made her come with me," she cried into his shoulder. "I should have known that she…could never opt out…she didn't…she didn't believe in it."

"Hey, shh…this is not your fault. What if you went to the hospital? What if you were there when the soldiers came in? I saw the body bags, Jewel. Shane told me that the soldiers came in and shot doctors, nurses, patients. We're going to bury her and the Doctor. We're going to give them the respect they deserve. I owe this woman that respect," Rick told her as he cupped her face. "I owe this woman half my heart. She gave me you. For whatever reason she was here, she was probably trying to help people out. That's the type of woman you said Jane was right?"

Jewel nodded. "Yes…" she answered as tears came down her cheeks.

"Don't think of her like this, Jewel. Think of her as that woman who you took you in and supported you, the woman who was like a grandmother to Summer. Remember all the good times. Remember her smile, remember how she made you laugh. This is just her corpse, not who she was," Rick told her as he kissed her. "What about this doctor? Tell me about him?"

"He was young, grew up around here. His brother had died….when he was 13 because he didn't have proper medical care….he worked at a bar to put himself through medical school, came back here. Had worked here for three or four years," Jewel said. "He asked me out a couple times…"

"Maybe we should burn him," Rick teased as he kissed her.

Jewel gave a small laugh as she wiped her face. "Jane definitely would have liked you…would have loved you," she said. "She would have made you work for her approval though…" she said as she looked at her two friends corpses. "Give me a minute? The supplies are in the back…."

Rick touched her face. "I'm not leaving you. I'll stand back and give you a minute," he said as he kissed her as he got up.

Carl came in. "She ok Dad?"

"Not right now son, but she will be," Rick said. "Did you find something to dig with?"

"Yeah, there's already two graves back there, with hand made crosses," Carl said as he looked at Jewel.

"Go back outside with Michonne, I'll come get you when I need help moving them out," Rick told his son.

Jewel moved what was left of Jane's hair out of her face. "God….I always hoped you were out there somewhere. I always hoped that you survived. God knows you were a fighter. I hoped that you'd be kicking…" she fought back the tears as she continued. "I hoped you'd be kicking some walker but…I never…I didn't even…think that there was a possibility that you were here. I…guess I wasn't thinking two steps ahead huh? You'd like the group Mar, Summer and I are with. God…you probably already know about all of them. You and Hershel…you two would have got along real good….Merle's back. That's why I'm here, because I couldn't let go of the anger I've felt for him….still teaching me lessons in your death huh?" Jewel said as she kissed her fingers and then placed the kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to take this necklace….you always said you wanted Summer to have it if something happened…to you," she said as she took off the necklace shaped like a heart. "I love you….I…hope you knew that…I hope you know how many people's life you made better by just…being you. Just…by caring. You gave your heart…to everyone..you made everyone better by just knowing you. You shouldn't have died…like this Jane…you shouldn't have….you deserved better," she said as she touched her face. "I'm sorry for both of you..I know you both were probably trying to save someone….that's what made us the best..you know?"

Rick bent down next to Jewel. "You don't know me, Jane, but I heard a lot about you from Jewel and Summer, some from Daryl and Mar. My name is Rick, Rick Grimes, I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have never met the best thing to ever happen to me. I would never have known Summer, she's my daughter. I'll promise you that I'll give my last breath for Jewel or Summer, Mar too. Jewel talks about how you thought about everyone else, well she has that same tendency. Don't worry, I won't let her get to far ahead of herself. We've got each other. You rest in peace, know that your girls are in safe hands. We're going to bury you and the Doctor outback. We bury the ones we love. I'm real sorry that I didn't get to meet you before all this, I think you would have been a good ally in getting this one to say yes to a date with me," Rick said as he kissed the top of Jewel's head. "You took care of her, now I've got her. Mar's got Daryl. Thank you for taking care of my wife for me until I got to meet her. I'll always be grateful," he said as Carl came back in.

"We're ready dad," Carl said as he went over and hugged Jewel. "I'm sorry Jewel."

Jewel stood up. "It's alright, I've got my family. Let's get them buried and get what we need then go to Kings County….we got people alive who are counting on us."

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 95**

**Author's Note: Are we recovered from the last chapter yet? I don't know if I am. I have a respitory infection. Great way to bring in the new year huh? Everyone looked at me yesterday at work and was like why are you here and I'm like do you want to get paid? So I went to the dr. and am off til Friday. Good thing AMC is having a Walking Dead Marathon this week. Review makes me happy. Let's see how Merle's fairing at the prison, shall we?**

Glenn and Summer's POV:

Summer walked outside with bottled water. "Hershel wants everyone out here to stay hydrated," she said as she handed him the bottle.

Glenn took it. "You didn't want to be inside anymore huh? I know you don't mind being around Judy, it must be Merle."

Summer shrugged. "I'm sorry for what he did…" she said as she sat down.

"Summer, this wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it," Glenn told her as he sat down next to her.

"When this all started, back when we were at the quarry, I told Lori once that her feelings about Uncle Merle meant that she had the same about mom, Uncle Daryl and me. Because we were of the same blood line," Summer said.

"You know that's not true," Glenn told her.

"Yeah, I know. Uncle Merle is the black sheep," Summer told him. "But he is blood. I'm mad at him, but I think it's more disappointment then anything. You're my brother Glenn, my blood, more then Uncle Merle ever was."

Glenn grinned. "I thought we already decided you were my non Korean sister from another mother," he told her.

Summer laughed as she punched his arm.

"Ow," Glenn said.

"Sorry!" Summer told him.

"Do I have to go find a box and put a walker in it so you'll stop hitting Glenn?" Maggie teased as she came up.

"That's just wrong," Summer said with a laugh.

"Just some fun sibling teasing going on," Glenn said as he playfully hit her arm.

Maggie smiled. "Beth wanted to know if you could watch Judith for a little while so she can take a shower."

Summer smiled as she got up. "Of course," she said as she hugged Maggie. "See you later Korean brother from another mother," she teased Glenn.

Summer, Daryl and Merle's POV:

Summer held Judith as she fed her bottle and kissed her hand. "Yeah, daddy, big brother and momma will be back soon."

"You hope," Merle said as he walked into the common room with Daryl.

"Merle, shut it," Daryl warned. "How's Lil Asskicker doing?"

"Lady Bug is doing good," Summer answered.

"Used to call you Lady Bug, had this shirt with snaps on it first time I saw you, had little lady bugs on it," Merle told her.

"It's called a onsie, Merle," Daryl said. "Come on we got things to do," he told his brother.

"It's alright Uncle Daryl, got to speak to Uncle Merle sometime. Mind finishin' feeding Lady Bug here?" Summer asked.

"Come on Lil Asskicker, we're just going to stand right here to make sure everything stays good, yeah," Daryl said as he took her.

"You want to take another punch at me?" Merle asked.

"Temped, believe me Uncle Merle," Summer said as she walked over to him. "Don't even say anything like that I hope they are coming back. Not in front of Judith, not in front of Carl, not in front of anyone. They are coming back, we **WILL** beat the governor. I know we may lose people, hell I know I might die," she said.

"Summer language," Daryl warned. "Lil Asskicker doesn't need to hear her big sister cussin,' " he warned.

"You got some super powered weapons I don't know bout Summer? Cause I know what the Governor has," Merle told his niece.

"We have something' that he'll never have, something he'll never understand. He has sheep, you were a sheep, Andrea's a sheep. We are family, we get it. Yeah maybe he has the more powerful weapons, maybe he has soldiers that he can say jump and they'll say how high. But I guarantee you one of them wouldn't willingly take a bullet for him, out of love," Summer said.

"You and Jewel let this one get a mouth on her Daryl, not even telling her to put a lid on it," Merle told his brother.

"Shut it Merle," Daryl warned.

Summer looked at him. "You HAVE no idea what we've been through, what I've done. I had to perform a C Section on Lori, bring Judith into this world, Carl had to shoot his own mother. Out of love, it was all out of love. I know what you were planning to do back at the quarry. Rob them, leave them without everything? You were going to get Uncle Daryl to do it."

"How'd you know about that?" Merle asked as he looked at Daryl.

"Uncle Merle, you're really loud when you were high on every imaginable drug that I can think of. Do you think mom would have went along with you? That I would have went along with it? That's why you fit with the Governor, because he has no conscious, no regard for other people's feelings. I know somewhere down and deep you have to have a bit of a heart, a bit of humanity. It's just buried deeper then it was with you. I can't believe that you don't give a crap about anyone but mom, Uncle Daryl and me. If you care about us then you got to care about the rest of our family. Our family is here, in this prison, and out there trying to get guns to protect us. It's not just lookin' out for ourselves anymore, Uncle Merle, it can't be. I may not like what you've done, to Glenn, to mom to Maggie, but I still love you. But I will put a bullet to your brain if you make one move against anybody here, if I even think that you are giving anyone a dirty look. And, I'm a Dixon, Dixon's don't break promises," Summer said.

"When did you get so mouthy?" Merle asked.

Summer looked at him. "I was born a Dixon wasn't I?" she asked as she stood up and took Judith from Daryl.

Daryl kissed the top of her head and smirked at Merle. "She's right, she's a Dixon."

Jes and Merle's POV:

Jes shook her head as she sat down on the table next to him. "You tired of being told off by everyone? Bet if that baby could talk, she'd let you have it."

Merle glared at her. "Can it Jes, not in the mood," he told her.

"Oh come on, Merle you know it's not that easy to get rid of me. There's a good man somewhere down there," Jes told him. "Why haven't you told Summer that Joey's at Woodbury?"

"Why haven't you?" Merle countered.

Jes shrugged. "Not really my place now is it? I didn't know her before, she's your family. Figured that maybe you'd want her to know someone she used to know was alive, that he had survived."

Merle shook his head. "Why give her any hope? Who knows what the Governor has done to him by now? Hell he may even be on his way here with the Governor. She don't need to know something' like that when there's a 99% possibility one or both of them is going to be dead by the end of this."

Jes smirked. "Merle Dixon that sounds like you actually have a heart," she told him.

"Why don't you go find a nice cell in solitary to hide in so you aren't botherin' me?" Merle told her.

"Once again, you know me better then that," Jes said. "Heard what she said about putting a bullet in your head if she thinks you are even looking at them wrong. You think she's serious?"

"Deadly," Merle huffed. "She's a Dixon, through and through. She don't say anything she don't mean," he told her. "Why are you still here Jes? Why didn't you just take off? Go try to get Joey out of Woodbury? You aint got nothing' holding you down here. No loyalties."

Jes looked at him. "My loyalty is to those that I think need me, Merle. These people are going to need every able bodied sharp shooter they can get. I actually like these people. They made something here, something that you and I we never had growing up. Something that maybe we've been searching for our whole lives. First with the Army, you with your drugs and motorcycle buddies, me staying in. Love, respect, family. You can't deny that these people aren't just surviving Merle, they are living. I saw it between Jewel and Rick when I came through those gates."

"Really don't want to picture Officer Friendly and my sister doing anything," Merle said.

"Well guess what Merle? You're going to listen. I've never seen anyone looking at the way the two of them looked at each other. Until I saw Glenn and Maggie, until I saw Mar and Daryl. And it's just not the couples Merle, Hershel loves everyone of these people like they were his own kids. Rick looks at Summer like he's known her whole life, like a father looks at a child. Glenn and Maggie, they were just outside laughing with Summer like a little sister. Beth Summer would die for Mitch, Carl, Lexi and that baby. It took the dead to come back to life to bring this rag tag group of people together, but they found something that everyone wants. I don't care if they ever treat me like that, maybe people like you and I we don't deserve love like that. But like hell am I going to let a man like the Governor come here and destroy it. If I can save one person, then I'm saving one person of a family. I'm saving someone from grieving, I'm saving someone from being buried. That's what I think of when I'm helping them. You have blood here and weather you like it or not, your family includes Rick. Because if something happened to him, I think it would destroy Jewel. So, somewhere down in this 'I don't give a shit about anyone attitude' you built up, think about that, Merle. Think what it would do to Daryl to lose you all over again. But think what it would do to him if he lost Mar or Mitch, or any of them," she said as she got up and squeezed his shoulder.


	96. Chapter 96

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 96**

**Author's Note: Anyone else watching the Walking Dead Marathon on AMC? I swear I'm putting Jewel in every freaking scene! Anyway, reviews make me feel better! And on to our somewhat regularly scripted programming.**

Jewel got out of the car and leaned against it as she took a breath.

"Carl, Michonne, give us a minute. Don't go far, we'll be right there," Rick said as he got out of the car and went over to the other side of the car. "You alright to do this? You can stay in the car, provide us back up if we get into trouble," he told her as he caressed her face.

"You know I'm not even going to justify that with an answer, Mr. Grimes," Jewel said as she kissed him. "Do me a favor, grab my bag, second pocket. I found it at the clinic…I was stupid to take it."

Rick looked at her as he got the bag out of the trunk and opened the pocket and found a small bottle of alcohol. "Were there anymore?"

Jewel shook her head. "If that's you're polite way of askin' me if I snuck a couple, the answer is no."

Rick threw it on the ground and went over and kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Grimes. You took it, I don't blame you, not after what just happened. But you didn't drink it, and you told me about it. That's all that matters, you know that right?"

Jewel nodded. "I know. Come on we need to get this show on the road. I'm not expecting the Governor to be polite to wait till we show back up," she said as she walked to the group. "You two have been here before, you lead the way," she told Carl and Rick. "Michonne and I got the back."

Rick nodded as he looked at Carl and went with him. "Stay alert."

"I'm sorry about you finding your friend like that…." Michonne told the other woman.

Jewel gave the other woman a tired look. "Thanks. I probably would have went bat shit crazy on you if you had used the sword on them. I would have apologized later," she told her.

Michonne nodded. "I wouldn't have blamed you."

Rick stopped at the police station. "We're here," he said as he looked back at the two women.

Jewel instantly recognized the look on his face. It was the look of being afraid what they were going to find when they went in. "Carl switch places with me, I'll go in with your dad first," she said as she switched places. "I'm right here."

Rick nodded as they went in, and looked around. "Someone cleared it out," he said as he opened the door.

Jewel opened lockers. "You can say that again, they didn't even leave a stray bullet."

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked.

"I _was _the police here. Me and a few other guys," he said as he looked at Jewel both knowing they were thinking about Shane. "It _aint _a big town," he said. "There's other places to check, may not have as many guns as we had in here but…"

"We need as many guns as you had in here, and ammo too," Michonne told him.

"Yeah we do, but right now I've only got a line on a couple, bars…liquor stores," Rick said as he cast a glance at Jewel.

"JC is really testing me today, it's alright Rick. I'll stay outside you go in," Jewel said as they walked out of the police station.

"I'll stay out with her dad," Carl offered.

Rick nodded. "Thanks Carl, I appreciate that."

"You got a problem with bars and liquor stores?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah they have alcohol in them," Jewel answered. "Normally wouldn't be a problem, but today, yeah, I'm tempted."

Rick cast a warning glance at Michonne before continuing on. "Owner's had a gun or two behind the counters that other people didn't know about. But I did, I signed the permits. They may still be there," Rick said. "You've got a problem with that approach?" he asked Michonne.

"No Rick, I don't have a problem," Michonne answered.

Jewel glanced around. "Rick….I feel like we're bein' watched."

Rick nodded as they walked and found the area full of spikes and barbwire. "Easy," he told them.

"I'm going to be a smart ass, but I'm going to take a wild guess that someone's done some redecorating since you've been here last Rick," Jewel said.

Michonne looked at her. "Seriously?"

"She get's cocky when she gets nervous," Carl said.

"Part of my Dixon charm. And don't even say that my brother shot you," Jewel warned.

Michonne cast her a look. "It looks like someone has already made this place there own."

"Doesn't mean that they found what we were looking for. Let's get in and get the hell out," he said as they walked made there way through the barbwire. "There, Tyrell's," he said as he pointed. "A shot gun and two handguns. Issued to Tyrell Debbs," he said.

"Dad," Carl said as he touched his shoulder and saw a walker approach. They watched as the walker got caught on the barb wire then shot. All there attention went to a shot from a roof that took down the walker.

Jewel pulled Carl down beside her as they sought cover. "Rick?"

"I'm alright," he said as he returned the gun fire.

"Hands! Now drop what you got and go. Your weapons, your shoes and that sword! All of it!" the man yelled down to them.

"You two go to the car, now!" Rick told Carl and Jewel.

"Dad we need that rifle," Carl told his father.

"Carl you heard you father. But I'm staying. I still can shoot a gun," Jewel told him. "Michonne?" she asked. "She's going to get caught," she said as the other woman snuck off.

"Ten….nine….eight," the man said as he counted down.

"Carl, go," both Jewel and Rick told the teen. He started to go but turned the other way.

"Carl!" Jewel hissed as she saw him go and the man coming near them.

"Stay behind me," Rick told Jewel protectively. He stood up as the man came near them, Carl shooting him from behind.

"We told you to get to the car," Jewel told her step son.

"We didn't want you to do that," Rick told his son.

Michonne came out with her sword and looked at Carl.

"He's wearing body armor," Rick said as he bent down.

"He's alive," Jewel stated.

"Do we care?" Michonne asked as Rick took off the man's mask.

"Yeah we care," Rick answered.

Jewel met his eyes. "You know him Rick?"

Rick nodded and sighed. "It's Morgan."

Jewel looked at him then Carl. "The Morgan that saved you? When you went got out of the hospital?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. If it hadn't been for Morgan and his son, she would have never met Rick. Just like if it hadn't been for Jane, Rick wouldn't have met her. "Didn't he have a son? Duane?"

Rick nodded. "Yes, he was a little older then Carl. We're going to take him inside. Watch out for booby traps."

"You think his son is in there?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know," Rick answered honestly. "Carl give me a hand with him."

Carl did what he was told and held on to the other side.

Jewel and Michonne went to the door and opened it and went inside. "Carl watch the wire," Jewel warned as she nodded to the wire.

Rick looked around at all the guns. "I showed him the weapon's locker at the station last year."

"Hell's bells," Jewel said in amazement as she looked around.

"And it had all this in it?" Michonne asked.

"Not even close," Rick told them.

"He's been a busy little bee," Jewel said.

"Carl help me get him to the cot," Rick instructed.

Michonne started to gather weapons as Jewel looked at the chalk board. "We need to get going," Michonne said.

Jewel and Rick looked at each other. "No," both said.

Michonne looked at both of them. "You said in and out."

Jewel sighed. "That was before we found Morgan, Michonne."

"He shot at us, he tried to kill us," Michonne informed them.

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were," Rick informed her.

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for walkers. He had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns, we do," Michonne insisted.

"Back off Michonne, we're staying until he wakes up. We owe him that," Jewel insisted.

"What do we owe him?" Michonne asked.

"I owe him my life," Rick answered.

"Have you looked around this place? The spikes, the walls, the ax?" Michonne asked.

"You think he's crazy?" Rick asked.

"No, I think he's dangerous," Michonne answered.

"I know him. He wasn't like this then," Rick responded.

"We're all different then we were a year ago, Rick. You and I, we aren't the same people. I'm with you, we're staying until he wakes up. I owe him part of my heart," Jewel told him as she kissed him. She turned her attention to Michonne. "Back off," she warned the woman and looked at Carl who was looking at some kind of map. "Carl?"

"What do you see?" Rick asked.

Carl sighed. "It's our neighborhood. It's gone, the house."

Rick looked at Jewel then at Carl. "Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house? Carl?"

Jewel gave a small sympathetic smile to the boy. "Do you blame him if he did Rick? I certainly don't. It was a place where he felt safe, where he grew up, where you, Lori, and him made memories. I'm sorry it's gone, Carl."

Carl nodded. "I just wanted to come, that's all," he insisted as he gave Jewel an appreciative look.

Rick looked at Michonne who had helped herself to some food Morgan had. "We're eating his food now?"

Michonne shrugged. "The mat said welcome."

Jewel looked at her then at the boards on the wall. "Rick…" she called her husbands attention to the words DUANE TURNED in red. She looked at him and both couldn't imagine loosing a child.

"Dad I'm going on a run," Carl announced.

Jewel and Rick both turned and looked at him. "Where?" Rick asked.

"I thought maybe one of the places people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner," Carl insisted.

"Carl," Rick said as he hesitated.

"Dad it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps," Carl insisted.

"You're going to need help in carrying the box," Michonne told him.

"What?" Carl asked surprised.

"If you're going to get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're going to need help with carrying the box. Jewel's one handed, she wouldn't be able to help you, and your dad wants to stay here with his friend," Michonne said.

"You are going to get a crib aren't you?" Rick asked.

"That's what I said," Carl insisted.

"Then I'll go with him," Michonne answered. "Made a promise to Summer, I'd watch out for the three of you. So, you want to get a crib, I'm going with you."

"You made Summer a promise? When?" Jewel asked.

"When she pulled me away from the car. Promised I'd bring all three of you home. Can't let one of you go roaming around," Michonne told her.

Rick looked at Carl. "That's the deal right there. She goes with you or you don't go. Understand?"

"I understand," Carl told him.

Jewel could tell that the teen wasn't happy with this arrangement. "Wouldn't want Summer to kick Michonne's ass if something happened to you, right Carl?"

"Guess not," Carl answered.

"You get in trouble, you holler alright? We'll here it from here, and we'll come running," Rick told his son.

"Alright," Carl said.

"Be careful both of you," Jewel told them.

"We'll be back," Michonne told them as they walked out.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 97**

**Author's Note: Almost 400 reviews! You guys blow me away! I can't believe I am close to 100 chapters already, and trust me I have ideas. Good ideas, some evil (this is the Walking Dead) and some sappy ones. Reviews make me happy. Happy New Years! Carl and Michonne isn't going to be shown cause there little arc isn't changing. **

Rick walked around the room and studied everything. "This could have been me," he said quietly.

Jewel placed her hand on his shoulder. "But it's not," she told him as she kissed his neck.

"We were the same….we started out at the same place. He was trying to protect his son, lost his wife. I wanted to find Carl, Lori…Shane. I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for him," Rick told her.

Jewel caressed his face. "Things happen for a reason. If Jane taught me anything', it was that. Me finding Jane, you finding Morgan….it was all meant to be. God I swear I've been hanging out with Hershel to much," she said with a small smile. "You stay here, I'm going to look around. I'll just be in the next room," she told him as she kissed him.

Rick nodded as he bent down by the cot. "I'm sorry this happened to you Morgan. Whatever happened, whatever you did, you can come back from it," he said as he cradled the radio and got up.

Jewel looked in the other room and filled a bag with guns and ammo. She turned her head as she heard noise in the other room.

"You know me!" she heard Rick yell.

"You don't clear!" Jewel heard the other man yell. She ran into the room just as she saw him bring a knife down to Rick's chest.

Jewel grabbed her gun and held it to the other man's head. "Put it down, don't make me pull this trigger," she warned.

Morgan turned and grabbed her wrist causing her to drop the gun. Rick pulled his. "You crazy son of a bitch!"

Morgan pulled the gun closer to his head. "Do it, just kill me, do it," he asked begging.

"Rick…." Jewel warned.

Rick pulled the gun away and backed away. "Jewel you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'd be better if you stopped getting hurt. Sit, shirt off, you know the drill. And you, stand up," Jewel warned as she pulled her gun on him again. "Do it, nice and slow," she warned. "Arms out," she instructed as she nodded to Rick to frisk him.

Rick did it. "You know me Morgan, look at me. You and…you found me last year," he said as he finished and sat down and took off his shirt. "You found me on your front yard," he reminded him.

"I don't know you! I don't know anyone!" Morgan exclaimed.

Jewel kept an eye on him as she inspected the wound. "Damn hand," she said as she took off the bandage in her hand and flexed her fingers and grimaced.

"You shouldn't have that off yet," Rick told his wife.

"It'll be fine for a few minutes," Jewel said as she got behind Rick and glanced at Morgan.

"You fed me, Morgan. You told me what was happening Morgan," Rick stated.

"I don't know anyone. People wearing dead people's faces. You don't clear!" Morgan yelled.

Jewel looked at him as she put a bandage on Rick's wound. She took longer then she normally would because her hand was still tender.

"My name is Rick Grimes. I'm not wearing a dead person's face. I gave you this," he said as he held up the radio. "I said I'd turn it on everyday so you could find me," Rick reminded the other man.

Morgan looked at him, a slight recognition in his eyes. "Rick? Oh man, damn it I… Man I know you. I know who you are. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn…that's what you said. I mean I hadn't worked up to it, yet then I did. On the roof, every morning, for days, for weeks, me and boy. Then just me. Just static, nothing but static. And then nothing. NOTHING! You weren't there, you never were," he said accusingly.

"I was," Rick told the other man.

"Not when I tried!" Morgan accused him. "Every day at dawn….and you were not there!"

Jewel bent down. "Easy…Morgan..I'm Jewel. Listen to me. I heard him try. He wanted to find you and your boy. He owed you his life….he dropped the bag in Atlanta. He went back to get his gun and radio. He kept getting pushed out more."

"Jewel's right. I found my son, my estranged wife. I met Jewel, you made that possible. I had people that counted on me, we kept getting pushed out of the country. I swear to God that I didn't have a choice!" Rick told him.

"You can have your radio back, because I finally found you!" Morgan told them. "You found your wife and son, that's what happened right? You met someone? You right?" he asked Jewel.

"Yes," Jewel told him.

"Your wife did she turn?" Morgan asked Rick.

"Jewel's my wife, my ex wife Lori, she died but she didn't turn," Rick told him.

"Well at least you didn't have to witness that. Of course not, not like me. No, not like me. Not like my wife. You remember what happened to her? You remember what she was?" Morgan asked.

Rick nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, you gave me the gun. You tried," Morgan told him.

Rick and Jewel looked at each other. "What did he try Morgan?"

Morgan looked at her. "He tried to get me to do it, cause I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to kill my Jenny. Knew I was supposed to do it, but I let it go. You ever talk about what would happen Rick, if your wife here gets bit and turns? It's going to happen, it always happens. You need to be prepared Rick, you need to be ready."

Rick looked at Jewel then at Morgan. "You can't be ready for such a thing, Morgan. You may try to be, but you can't be."

"I let it go, like there wasn't going to be some sort of reckoning. We was always looking for food. It always came down to food. And I was..I was checking out a cellar. And I didn't want Duane to come down there with me. And then I came up…and she was there. Standing right in front of him and he had a gun. He couldn't do it. I called to him and he turned to me, and then she was just just on him. And I see red, I see red. Everything I is red, everything I see is red. And I do it. Finally. But it was to late. I was selfish, I was weak, you gave me the gun," Morgan told Rick. "You son is he?"

"He's alive," Rick told him. "I've got two daughters now. Jewel's daughter Summer is 16 and we have a newborn."

"They'll be dead, some time. The good people like you Rick, they always die. And the bad people do too. But the weak people, like me, we've inherited the Earth," Morgan told him.

Jewel ran a hand through her hair. "Morgan, you aren't weak. If you were, you wouldn't have made it this far. I'm real sorry 'bout your wife, your son. I can't imagine the hell it is. I can't imagine the pain you went through. But, you can't do this alone, not anymore."

"She's right Morgan. I would have been the same place as you, I could have been you," Rick told him.

"But you aren't me are you? No, I saved you, you found your family. You found someone to love. But me? I lost my son, I lost everything," Morgan told him.

Jewel took a breath and placed her hand on Morgan's knee. "Morgan I need you to look at me. Look me straight in the eyes. Focus on me. I need you to see me, I need you to listen to my words. But I need you to _understand _me," she said as she grasped his face gently. "Look at me Morgan."

Rick watched Jewel. It was in these moments that he fell more in love with Jewel. It was sides of her that she hardly shared with anyone. The moments that he could see what an amazing nurse she had been in the real world. The calmness that she brought out in people, brought out in him.

Morgan struggled to get his face from her grip but she just tightened it on his chin. "Look at me Morgan. I'm not a dead person, Rick isn't a dead person. We are alive. I know you've been letting guilt eat you up, and I get it, Morgan. We get it. You've had to do it alone, and I'm real sorry for that. But you helping Rick a year ago, that is the type of man you are. He's still in there Morgan, the person you were. You don't have to do it alone anymore, you can get him back. If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Rick. And I owe you more than a thank you can ever cover. I _could _have been you, Rick _could _have been you. To survive in this world, good people got to find each other. You are not weak, Morgan. If you were, you wouldn't have survived. And you aren't a bad person, if you were, you would have shot to kill, you wouldn't have warned us away. The Morgan that helped Rick that day, he's still in there. He just got a little lost. Would your Jenny or Duane wanted you to end up like this?"

"You don't know anything about them," Morgan told her.

"No, but I know that if I lost Rick, or my kids, they wouldn't want me to live like this. They would want me to fight. They would want me to move forward, would want me to continue doin' good. Continuing helping' people. Would it be easy? No. I don't even think I can imagine the hell it would be. I'm not even going to try to imagine what it's like for you Morgan. But what I know is that right now, Rick found you again Morgan. That wasn't by chance, that was for a reason. You helped him, let us help you," Jewel begged.

"How can you help me? How can either one of you help me?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not going to kill you Morgan. I don't think that's what's supposed to happen today. I think you're supposed to come back with us," Rick told him.

Morgan looked at both of them. "After all this? After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out, live happily every after together?"

Jewel glanced at Morgan. "You weren't really close to his heart, which don't get me wrong, I appreciate that."

Rick glanced at Jewel. She was calm but she was nervous. He gave her a small smile. "You didn't kill me, I didn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign."

"A sign?" Morgan asked.

"We found a prison, the fences keep them out," Rick informed the other man.

"Is that where your son's mother died?" Morgan asked. "Just go Rick. Just take your wife and your son and the other woman and go. Don't go back, don't stop. Just give yourself more time. That's all that matters these days, those precious few extra minutes you can squeeze out with your family."

Jewel took a breath. "We can help you, Morgan. Give you a chance to regroup, heal," she told him.

"You're taking a lot of guns Rick. Lots of guns," Morgan informed him. "Why you need all those guns?"

Jewel glanced at Rick. "We could ask you the same thing," she said.

"You've got something good that means someone is trying to take it. And that's what's happening isn't it?" Morgan asked.

"We're going to win," Rick told the other man. "You can be there, you can help us."

"You will be torn apart by bullets, or teeth. You and your boy. Your wife, your daughters. Your people. But not me, because I'm not going to watch it happen. Not again. You take those guns," Morgan told him.

Rick looked at him. "You know there's a chance, and that's what you can't square. That's what hurts! You know there's a chance! I don't think you heard a damn word we've said! We both started at the same place, things went bad for you and things went bad for me. Yes, I got lucky, I met Jewel. You have to take the little glimpses of good that comes into your life, especially now. You aren't seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You have to, this can't be it. You got to be able to come back from this."

"No!" Morgan yelled at the other man.

"Morgan please," Rick begged.

"No! I have to clear. That's why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to man, I have to. I have to clear," Morgan told them.

"Rick," Jewel said as she put her hand on his shoulder and picked up a bag of guns and went with him out to the car.

"Hey we were just about ready to look for you," Michonne said.

"He OK?" Carl asked as they started to put things in the car.

"No, Carl he isn't, not in the least," Jewel said.

Carl looked at them before turning to see Morgan.

"Carl, wait," Jewel said. "Load up the car I got it."

"Morgan?" Carl asked. "I'm sorry I shot at you, I had too, you know that right?"

"Never be sorry son, never," Morgan told him.

"Carl come on, we need to be headin' back," Jewel said as she looked at Morgan and gave him a nod.

Rick looked as they came back. "Everything go alright with Michonne today Carl?"

Carl nodded. "I think she may be one of us," Carl told them.

"Let's go home," Jewel said as she took bandages out of her bag. "Don't you tell Mar or Hershel I had this hand uncovered!" she warned as she got in the car.


	98. Chapter 98

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 98**

**Author's Note: I hope by the time I'm ready to post this, the little glitch has taken care of itself in FF and it lets it upload. And Chapter 97 is somehow showing up before then! Well if it ever goes up, review? Please? Happy New Year! Alright, the Dixon siblings need a chapter, Merle needs to somewhat redeem himself.**

Prison POV:

Oscar shouted down from the guard tower with Carol. "They're back! Open the gate," he yelled.

Sasha, Mitch, Mar and Lexi detracted the walkers from them and Glenn opened the gate and let the car come in, and shut it behind them.

"How did it go?" Maggie asked from beside Glenn as they got out of the car.

Rick glanced at Jewel. "We ran into a few things that we weren't expecting. But we got weapons and supplies."

Jewel met Summer's eyes and nodded to speak to her alone.

"What happened?" Daryl asked as he came up with Merle.

"Jane, we found her as a walker at the clinic," Rick told them.

"What? No…she wasn't supposed to be there," Mar said as she looked at Rick.

Daryl put his arms around Mar. "She didn't put her down did she?"

"She couldn't do it," Carl said. "Dad did it."

"Well that's one point in your favor, Officer Friendly," Merle told him.

"Shut up Merle," Mar and Daryl both told him as they looked over to Summer and Jewel.

Jewel and Summer's POV:

Jewel touched Summer's face and placed the necklace in her hands. "We found Jane….she had went back to the clinic, there was an ambulance," she told her daughter as she caressed her face putting there foreheads together. "She died…trying to help people. That's what Jane did baby."

Summer looked at the necklace in her hand then up at her. "She…turned?"

Jewel nodded. "She turned….Rick took care of her…we buried her. I don't want you to think of her that way. The Jane we remember is the one that could scare Uncle Merle with a glare, the woman who loved everyone around her. I know whoever she went to help with Dr. Park…they did it out of love. They did it to try to save one person. We survived because of Jane…we are here because Jane loved us to put our lives before her. We need to honor her, we are better people for loving her, baby. We're better people for knowin' her. I'm a better person for knowin' her. I was a better mother for knowin' her," Jewel told Summer as she kissed the top of her head.

"You saw her like that…are you alright?" Summer asked.

Jewel took a breath. "I got to be, because that's what Jane would expect. We all knew she was gone, but that wasn't her. That was just her shell…." she told her. "We got work to do, protect the people we love. I'm just going to take a minute to regroup, then I'll be out to help," she said as she kissed the top of her head and walked past the group.

Dixon Siblings' POV:

Merle and Daryl watched as Jewel walked past the group and went into the prison. Merle nodded at Daryl. "Let's go," he told his brother.

Daryl nodded as he slung the crossbow on his back and both turned to follow Jewel.

"Merle, wait," Rick said as he grabbed his arm. "This isn't the time."

Merle glared at him as he pushed him off. "Listen here, Officer Friendly, I'm sick and tired of all you here telling' me what a shitty big brother I am. And what I need to do about it. Well, this is me doing what I've been doin' her whole life, what Daryl and I've been doin' her whole life. Bein' there, just bein' there. Now, if you all give a damn about her, you'll let us do this. Unless you want to see her quietly be destroyed by what she just saw. I have a feelin' you care a whole lot more then that about her to let her do that Officer. Now, you gonna let us go? Or are you going to be a prick?" Merle asked.

Daryl looked at Rick. "We got this, Rick."

Rick nodded as he released him. "Daryl, I'm trusting you."

"Aint gonna let anything happen Rick," Daryl told the man as the two brothers walked inside. "You didn't hit him, that's a step in the right direction."

Merle looked at him as they walked to the infirmary. "Hey baby sister."

"Not in the mood, Merle," Jewel said as she unpacked the bag.

Daryl walked over and took the bag out of her hand. "Don't got much of a choice in this, baby sister. Sit down."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "If you're going to check the bag for alcohol, I already gave the bottle I found to Rick."

"Tempted huh?" Merle asked. "Thought Daryl said to sit down."

"I'm not four, Merle. If I don't want to sit down, I don't have to," Jewel simply said.

Merle and Daryl looked at each other as Merle picked her up and placed her on the bed in the infirmary. "Don't matter how old you are lil' sister, we still get to boss you around. Now, talk."

Daryl and Merle sat on either side of her. "You know how this goes, we can sit here all quiet, arms crossed, and stare at the blank wall for hours. Or you can start talkin' and we offer comfort, and get all those feeling's us Dixon's hate out in the open."

"Considerin' that we've got the Governor planning to kill us all, the second option may be the better one," Merle suggested with a smirk. "Come on, been a while since we've done one of these."

"As you mentioned, considering we have a psycho out there, this may not be the time for this," Jewel pointed out.

"Has she gotten more stubborn since I've been gone?" Merle asked Daryl.

"More outspoken, I blame Rick," Daryl told him.

"Can we do this later? I swear we can get all those feelings out once we deal with the Devil," Jewel told them.

"That's just the thing, baby sister. All three of us may not be alive when all this is over," Merle pointed out. "I'm all for us Dixon's kickin' some Governor's ass, but the truth is we got this chance, now. I saw your face when you were talkin' to Summer. And we both know what that woman meant to you. She was like the mother you never had, the mother you deserved. Could see right through my worthless ass."

Jewel and Daryl both gave a chuckle. "Told you off every which way she could possibly could too," Jewel said.

"With a smile on her face while she was doing it," Daryl added.

"You were scared of her," Jewel teased.

"Hell yeah, I was. Only woman in the world who could turn and give me a damn stare that sent chills down my spine. I wasn't afraid of many people in my life, but that woman….holy hell," Merle said. "Always knew you were in good hands with that woman, and for that she had my respect. She didn't need to go out like that, and you certainly didn't need to see her like that."

"Do any of us need to go out like that Merle? Do any of us, including your sorry ass, deserve what this punishment is?" Jewel asked. "We ran upon the man who saved Rick last year, Morgan. His son had turned….he was bat shit crazy. I saw it in his eyes. I heard it in his voice. He was alone in this world, blamed himself for his son turnin' cause he didn't take care of his wife when she died. I couldn't put Jane down, I dropped to my knees, and I don't know…..I didn't even think of what could have happened….what would have happened if Rick didn't do it. How am I supposed to be prepared to put Rick or Summer or Carl or you two down? What keeps us from going bat shit crazy like this Governor of yours Merle? What makes us just not lay down and let this world do what it is going to do to us? How have the three of us survived when other families don't come out unscathed. How long is it going to last? How can I justify being in love with Rick when tomorrow isn't guaranteed? How can you let Mar in when either one of you can die tomorrow? How is that fair to any of us? Maybe letting' people in now is just as wrong as it was then."

Merle looked at Jewel. "You know that aint true, baby sister. Us not letting' people in was wrong back then as it is now. Now is Officer Friendly my first choice of a brother in law? Hell no, he'd probably be way far down on the list. Above the Governor," he teased as he playfully hit her shoulder.

Daryl tried not to laugh. "You and I are better people for lovin them. Jane wouldn't want you to give up. And, we all got an unsaid vow to each other, that we aren't goin' to let any of us turn. Guess we should let Merle in on it huh? Even his sorry ass don't deserve that fate," he teased.

"Very funny, lil brother. You know I can still kick your ass," Merle said.

"And I can still kick both of your asses," Jewel reminded them as she wiped her eyes.

"It's not enough to be by ourselves anymore, Jewel," Daryl said. "I think we're even teachin' the old dog here new tricks," he grinned.

"I'm only here because the two of you are here, and Summer's here. I'm protectin' family," Merle insisted.

"Should remind you that Rick is my husband, makes him family," Jewel told him.

Merle glared at her. "Just got to ruin this sibling moment don't you? Got to ask, just cause curiosity kills the damn cat. Why him?"

Jewel laughed. "Now isn't that the ten thousand dollar question? Don't know, Merle. Can't explain love."

"Love…when did us Dixon's ever learn that word?" Merle asked.

"Well since you are all up in our love life, what's up with you and Jes?" Daryl asked.

Merle looked at them. "I'm sorry, weren't we supposed to be comforting baby sister here? I don't remember opening' the floor to a question and answer section."

Jewel grinned. "Oh, little sister is good. I'd like to know that answer to that question."

"Aint no Jes and me. Just friends….soldiers. Fightin' for survival. Surviving Woodbury. Now surviving against the Governor," Merle answered.

"Guess it's going to take him a little longer then us to figure it out," Jewel told Daryl.

"Excuse me lil sister? Figure what out? You and Daryl always were weaker then me, seein' the good in people. Lettin' them in. Me, well one of us has to keep up the walls," Merle told them.

"Think you'd figure out by now, that walls either keep you in or keep you out. Sometime's letting' people in, breaking down those walls, that's what keeps us sane," Daryl pointed out.

Merle rolled his eyes. "You alright lil sister? We good?"

"Got to be right?" Jewel asked.

"Just don't let it eat you up, you got people that love you, even if that includes old Officer Friendly," Merle said as he rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get ready."


	99. Chapter 99

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 99**

**Author's Note: Alright, FF come on and fix your posting problems! I am dreading work tomorrow, blah. But it's one day and I'll be starting a new part of my job. Anyway, please review**

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Jewel leaned against the cell wall and watched him. "It wouldn't help any if I said that I don't want you to go to this meeting with the Governor would it?"

Rick looked at her. "It would make it harder to go," he answered truthfully as he kissed her.

"Maybe that's why I'm not saying it," Jewel told him. "I know what kind of man you are Rick, it's part of what made me fall in love with you. But, a meeting with the devil himself? You know everything that comes out of his mouth is going to be a lie," she told him as she kissed him. "But I also know, you have to try. Because that's the man you are. You have to give him a chance, you have to look him in the eye. If you didn't you would be the same type of man he is, and that's just not Rick Grimes. At least, that's not the Rick Grimes that I'd be in love with."

Rick gave a small smile. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Survived," Jewel simply answered. "You sure that Daryl and Hershel's going to be enough?"

"Three men a piece," Rick told her.

"You think he's going to keep to his word?" Jewel asked.

"Andrea set up this meeting, he'd be a fool not too. It gives you all a chance to prepare the prison from an attack," Rick told her as he kissed her. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, I'm counting on it. I'd feel better if you took Jes or Merle to shoot him in the back of the head," Jewel told him.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Rick assured her. "I love you Mrs. Grimes."

"Love you to Mr. Grimes," Jewel said as Daryl came to the door.

"We're ready when you are," Daryl told the other man.

"We're coming," Rick told him as they walked out.

"Mar give you a hard time about leaving?" Jewel asked Daryl.

"She doesn't like it, wanted to go with us," Daryl answered.

"Yeah guess you told her no," Jewel answered.

Daryl smirked. "Well I didn't tell her no."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Go, just go, I really don't need that image of my big brother and best friend. Go, keep 'em safe," she told him as she hugged him as he got on the motorcycle.

"Keep 'em safe Hershel," Summer said as she hugged Rick.

"Plan on it," Hershel told her as he hugged Maggie and Beth.

"I got the gate!" Tyreese yelled as Daryl got the motorcycle and headed out.

Jewel took a breath as she turned around. "Come on we've got work to do!" she told the group.

Prison Group POV:

Jewel handed Mar a bunch of ammo. "You're worried," she simply said.

"Not any more then you are," Mar answered.

"Then you're worried a lot," Jewel answered.

"I'm sorry that you saw Jane like that….I wish I would have went with you," Mar told her friend.

"Things happen for a reason, Mar. Jane taught us that. I needed to find her, just like Rick found Morgan," Jewel answered. "May not be something' I wanted to do, but it was what was meant to be."

Mar squeezed her hand as she looked over to where Merle was with the others. "He's not playing well with others again," she told her friend.

Jewel sighed. "One can hope can't they?" she asked. "Mitch, you and Lexi go take this up to Beth. Make sure everyone has plenty of ammo."

Lexi took it and handed boxes to Mitch. "Let's get this to Beth first, then Tyreese and Sasha," she told the younger boy.

"Merle we got a problem?" Jewel asked as she came up next to Maggie, Carl and Summer.

"Yeah Lil Sister, I do," Merle admitted.

"Am I even going to be wasting my breath if I asked, for once in your whole life to think about what you're goin' to say?" Jewel asked.

Merle looked at her. "You can't tell me you're alright with this? With them being out there on there own."

"Merle," Jes warned.

"What we should be doing is loading that truck with firepower and paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now," Merle told them.

"Are you suggesting that we go and kill them Uncle Merle?" Summer asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Summer. This right here, this aint ever going to work," Merle informed them.

"We all said that we'd stay here and fortify the prison Merle. You promised Daryl," Mar reminded him.

"She's right, we told Rick and Daryl we'd stay here," Maggie said.

Merle rolled his eyes. "I've changed my mind sweetheart. Being on the sidelines while my brother is out there, that aint sitting right with me. The three of them they are right in the middle of it. They'd have no idea what they could be walking into. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong, and they will," he warned them.

"Well I appreciate you thinking' about Hershel and Rick in that, Merle. Really warms my heart," Jewel said. "We're staying here, we're doing what we promised. This isn't up for discussion."

"My dad can take care of himself," Carl said.

"Sorry son but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon," Merle told him.

"Uncle Merle!" Summer said.

"Don't say that to him!" Maggie said.

"Son of a Bitch," Jewel said as she pushed him back against the wall. "I'm saying this once, Merle, and I'm not repeating it. I'm in charge while they are gone. We're staying, we're doing what they asked. If you don't like it, please feel free to take your chances outside the gate. I'm not putting _any _of my family in the crosshairs. It's not going to happen. Now can you keep your mouth shut, or do I need to borrow Michonne's Katina to make you sing a little higher in the shower?"

"I could just kick him," Jes offered.

"Are we going to have a problem Merle?" Jewel asked as she glared at him.

"No, Lil Sister, we aint gonna have a problem," Merle told her.

"Good, go with Jes and fortify the roofs. Now," Jewel said as she pointed.

Jewel and Glenn's POV:

Glenn walked up and gave Jewel the hammer. "I thought it would be safer to wait until you calmed down to give you this," he said as he bent down. "You alright?"

Jewel looked at him. "Yeah, I handled Merle," she said.

"Hey, that's not what I meant and you know it," Glenn told her.

Jewel sighed as she grabbed the bottle of water. "I think we've got to be able to catch one break, one good thing, that all the things we've done, we deserve that. But, it never happens. The shit keeps coming, we keep adding grave markers, and we keep getting number."

Glenn nodded. "But we're luckier then most, and you know that."

Jewel nodded. "Yeah we got each other, a family. I don't just say the words, Glenn, I believe them. But sometimes…."

"You wonder what's the point. That you want to just want to give up and say go ahead, take me," Glenn said.

"Then you think about everyone else, Maggie, Rick, Summer, Daryl, Mar, Beth, Judy, Mitch, Hershel….and then you feel really despicable about the self pity," Jewel said.

"I think that's what makes us human, that's what tells us we just need to keep fighting," Glenn said.

"And it would be worse if we didn't care about anyone else," Jewel told him.

"Yeah, sucks huh?" Glenn asked.

"Guess we all need a reminder what's important in this life," Jewel said. "It's easy to forget."

"But maybe that's why we've made it this far, you know?" Glenn asked.

Jewel looked at him as she took a sip of water. "What do you mean?"

"God knows if someone asked me a year ago at the quarry, if I could ever think that I'd be sitting here having a conversation with Jewel Dixon about surviving, I would have laughed at them. No offense, but you can be scary," Glenn teased her.

Jewel grinned as she took another drink. "No offense taken, actually a compliment. And if someone asked me if I would consider a pizza delivery man one of the best go to men around, I would have shot them the bird. No offense, but you weren't much to look at," she teased back.

Glenn laughed. "Compliment taken. But maybe, unlike other groups that we ran upon, like the Governor, we used all those differences, all those arguments, but we also used all those strengths to make us stronger. I really don't see anyone having a conversation like this with the Governor."

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Glenn, I agree with you, but I'm trying to forget that my husband is out there trying to have a conversation with the Governor."

"But it's not like this, Jewel. That's just two men saying words that's not going to matter. And God help me, but I'm wondering if Merle isn't right," Glenn said.

Jewel leaned against the wall. "Men like the Governor, they just didn't appear because of the end of the world, Glenn. There was some deep dark evil laying in them, waiting just for the right spark. He's just not evil, though, he thinks he's right. And that's what makes him dangerous. You could have ten angels in front of him telling' him that he was the devil himself, and he'd grin back at them before he killed them. He doesn't get that people will turn there back on them. We're going to make it, Glenn. We have to," Jewel said as she got up.


	100. Chapter 100

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 100**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy! And really motivated! I can't believe I'm on chapter 100 (and not done with season 3 yet…but we'll not dwell on that alright?) Even though this is a Rick centric episode (and the Governor) dialect changes due to what meanie Governor tried to do to our Jewel! Anyway review!**

Rick's POV:

Rick walked around the table as he watched the man in front of him. It took all he had to keep his hand from his gun and blowing the other man's face off.

"We have a lot to talk about," the Governor told him.

"You attacked us, makes things pretty clear," Rick told him.

"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed all of you but I didn't. And here we are now. I'm going to remove my weapon. Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith," the Governor said as he took off his weapon and dropped it on the table. I'd like you to do the same," the Governor said.

"I would have liked you not to try to rape my wife, not to touch Maggie, but that didn't happen did it? So, I'll keep my weapon on," Rick said as he kept standing.

The Governor smirked. "Yes, so I heard that you found love with Merle's sister. I didn't do anything, Merle, well that's all on him."

"You know what I'm talking about," Rick said. "I know about the heads, the raids. I saw the fights," he told him.

"Well you know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that, we're here to move forward," the Governor told him.

Rick looked at him and both of them turned there head to see the door open.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" the Governor asked.

"I came to help," she said as she handed him the map. "I've known both of you at different times, but only after the world went to shit. And you both stepped up for the good of other people at great personal risk. There's no reason…."

"Get to it," the Governor told them.

"Woodbury takes the west of the river, the prison takes the East. No one crosses, no one trades," Rick said.

The Governor threw the map on the table. "Absolutely not," he said.

Rick looked at Andrea. "What am I doing here? You told me…"

"Told you what?" the Governor asked.

"You told me that he was willing to talk," Rick told her.

The Governor smiled. "I am Rick, but the truth is she's in no position to make such an offer one way or another. I'm here for one thing, and one thing only. Your surrender."

"Oh you want surrender? You think I'm going to just give in that easy? A lot has happened since Andrea's been with us. I've changed. You think we hit Woodbury hard last time?" Rick asked.

"Take it easy Rick, we've got a lot to talk about," Andrea told them.

"You're right, step outside," the Governor ordered him.

"What?" Andrea asked disgusted.

"Rick and I have a lot to discuss, as leaders," the Governor said.

"Maybe Andrea forgot to tell you, I don't run our group like a dictatorship. I don't give myself a title, like the Governor," Rick hissed at him.

"That's there term not mine," the Governor told him.

"But you're beholden to your people right? Only person that you tell your first name to is the ones you take to bed is that it?" Rick asked. "I came to talk to him Andrea, not to you."

Andrea looked at him before storming out the door.

"She's got a temper on her, like Jewel," the Governor said.

"She's nothing like Jewel, Jewel's loyal to her family," Rick told him. "So you have a loyalty to your people?"

"Mm…hmm," the Governor said as he poured some whiskey. "Go ahead, it's the good stuff. I would have offered your lovely wife some when she was at Woodbury, but Merle had told me about her drinking problem," he said.

Rick glared at him. "Merle was your Lt wasn't he?"

"He was helpful, yeah," the Governor admitted.

"But you knew he was erratic," Rick told him. "You're putting all the blame on him for taking Jewel, Maggie and Glenn in the first place."

The Governor nodded. "Exactly. I was trying to sort it out when you attacked."

"How exactly were you trying to sort it out? By making my wife get on her knees? By beating her almost to death? By threatening to rape her and Maggie? By having Daryl and Merle fight each other to the death in walker pits?" Rick asked.

"All misjudgments, I'll admit," the Governor told him.

"So this is all his fault?" Rick asked.

"He was a wild card, but he was effective. He got the dirty jobs done. And, I can't help but notice you haven't kicked him out yet," the Governor asked.

"He's family," Rick simply answered. "It's funny, a man who _lets _himself be called the Governor, I thought that type of man would take responsibility for his actions and not blame it on one of his soldiers."

"I thought you were a cop and not a lawyer," the other man said.

"Either way I don't pretend to be a Governor," Rick answered.

"I told you, I'm there leader," the other man responded.

Rick shook his head. "No, you're the town drunk who came into my back yard and knocked down my fence and ripped out my yard. You're the big baby who if you can't have it, no one else can," Rick told him. "If we aren't going to negotiate, then why even bring me here?"

"I care about my people, I don't take there deaths lightly. I know you don't either," he told him.

"Then leave us alone, simple as that," Rick told him.

The Governor smirked. "It isn't ever that simple is it? This is a failure of leadership, on both of our parts and if I leave you alone then it's a bigger failure on my part. You moved into our back yard, shot up our main street. If I let the threat persist, I look weak and well the whole thing crumbles," he told him.

"You mean your reign of dictatorship crumbles?" Rick asked. "You don't care about those people, you don't give a damn about anyone. All you care about _Governor _is this image that you've made for yourself. Someone threatened that image, and now your scrambling to get it back. So why don't we just stop playing games? Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"I wouldn't have taken you for such the direct type, not from what Andrea told me. But people do change. If we choose to continue this, we're going to destroy everything that we fought for over the past year…everyone that we love. At your prison, Rick. Your beautiful wife, your daughters…but neither are really yours are they? I admire that raising other mens' children. Your son. I had a daughter, Penny. But Michonne came in and killed her," the Governor answered.

"You were keeping a walker, a shell of what your daughter was," Rick told him.

"But that was my choice wasn't it? Just like it was your choice to handcuff Merle to the roof, for the good of your group. I hope you never lose any of your children, you don't know what that does to a person," the Governor told him. "I want Michonne. You bring her here, turn her over to me, and I'll leave you and your group alone. Now you probably don't believe me, but it's a chance you're going to have to take, now isn't it? Just a chance that we can live in peace. This is the time you get to chose Rick, if you are a leader or just a friend. That's what makes us different, Rick. I don't need to ask the opinion of my people, I'm going to do what it takes to keep them safe. I'm going to be the only one that the blame can be put on if this doesn't work. You're going to have to look at your people if they talk you out of this, and you're going to have to admit that you could have done it. Can you live with that?"

"I think we're done here, _Phillip," _Rick told him.

"Noon tomorrow, this all can be done," the Governor said as he walked out.


	101. Chapter 101

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This **

**Chapter 101**

**Author's Note: I'm tired of being sick. Just tired. Alright, sorry I'm whining, but dang it going on two weeks. This sucks! Anyway review? We all know Jewel's the voice of reason for Rick, and we all know that she isn't going to let him turn over Michonne. So Rick's not going to keep it from anyone, since this isn't a dictatorship (Plus Jewel would kill him) Make my day! Review!**

Prison POV:

Rick took a breath as everyone gathered around the table. Jewel looked at him and without a word knew that it had went exactly how they expected. Badly.

"So what happened? What did he say? Did he agree to terms?" Beth asked.

"Bethy let the man speak," Hershel said.

"He didn't come there to negotiate, he had no intention on coming to any terms," Rick answered.

Merle huffed. "And that comes as some sort of surprise to you Officer Friendly? I tried telling you that."

Jes sighed. "Do you just like hearing people say 'shut up Merle?" she asked. "Men like the Governor always have an ulterior motive. What did he want?"

"He wants us to hand over Michonne," Rick said as he looked over at the samurai.

"Dad you didn't agree to that did you?" Carl asked.

"We can't go down that road, Rick. It's not who we are," Glenn said.

"Maybe it's who you need to be," Merle answered.

"Wonder how'd you feel if it was your head he was askin' for on a post Uncle Merle," Summer stated.

"You aren't considering it are you?" Carol questioned.

"You said a while ago that we don't kill the living, Rick. If we do this, it's signing her death warrant, you know that," Daryl told the other man.

"Do we have any proof that he'd leave us alone if we did just turn her over?" Tyreese asked.

"Ty, I can't believe you even asked that," Sasha said.

Rick held up his hand. "No one is getting turned over to anyone. I'm not your Governor. I'm just a man who you trust with to help keep you safe. But you've all been part of that, and sometimes I need the help being reminded that we all survive together. I'd be lying if I said I was tempted to come in here and round up Michonne and hand her over, just so that maybe one person wouldn't die. But that's not the type of man I am, not the type of man I want to be. Have I made mistakes in the past year? Yeah, I have," Rick said. "But I'm not going to blame those mistakes on other's. I'm going to owe up to them," Rick said. "First one, Merle, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, I shouldn't have left you handcuffed to a roof like a dog. I came back, but that's on me. I live with it every day," Rick told him.

Jewel glanced over at Merle. "Don't even think about ruining it with your big mouth," she warned.

"So what do we do?" Lexi asked.

"We fight," Jewel said simply.

"And we lose, lil sister," Merle answered.

"No Merle, we don't lose. We may lose people, but we can never truly lose when we know what we're fighting for," Jewel answered. "Yeah we may be adding to our losses, I don't admit I'm not scared of that, but like hell am I going to roll over and not even fight."

Jes nodded. "Well you know I'm with you, Rick. I aint got no reason not to be. I put my hide on the line when I brought Jewel back. We've been fortifying the prison but we may need to buy some time."

Everyone turned there attention to Merle. "What are you all lookin' at?"

"Are you with us?" Mar asked.

"My family is here, I'm with you," he answered.

"We need you to be here for all of us, Uncle Merle. Just not your blood. It doesn't work that way, not now," Summer pointed out.

"I'm here damn it, let's do this," Merle answered as he got up.

Jewel and Merle's POV:

Jewel watched Merle as he cut up mattresses. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking for a little vacation, a little dope, little sister. Best dope I ever had was in a mattress. I mean my life is going so perfectly now, why ruin it right?" Merle asked. "This place must not have been any fun at all."

"That isn't going to help, Merle, and you know it," Jewel told him. "Make yourself useful," she said as she threw him a gun. "Clean."

"You've gotten bossy," Merle told her as he sat down.

"Always was, when it came to you," Jewel told him. "You don't agree with Rick. About not givin' Michonne over."

"It would buy time," Merle told her. "Look, I should have known….about what the Governor was going to do to you. I should have protected you. Never was really good at that, though. But I swear to God, that if I had known…."

"I know Merle," Jewel said as she looked at him. "You and Daryl taught me how to protect myself, how to defend myself. I wouldn't have made it this far without that. I was weak once, I didn't fight once. I blamed you all those years, and I knew that you would have killed him if you had known. It was just easier to blame you then blame myself. What you did to Glenn, that was wrong. What happened to Maggie. That was wrong. All I can think of is what happens if he gets his hands on Beth or Summer, and that is all I need to fight."

Merle cleaned the gun. "I'm here," he simply stated.

"Need you to be here for more then Daryl, Summer and me," Jewel answered.

Merle sighed. "You're just going to make me say it aren't you?"

Jewel smirked. "Yeah," she answered.

"Isn't it enough that I'm here? I'm sittin' right here, I'm willin' to take a bullet for any of them, so why do I have to say it?" Merle asked.

"Because I'm askin' you too. Because I need to know that if you are willin' to take a bullet for anyone here. Because if you say it, if you promise it, then I know it's the damn truth. Dixon's don't break promises. We may be a lot of things, but we don't break promises to each other. That's how we survived, and damn it Merle I need for you to promise me now," she said as she looked at him.

Merle sighed. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"And you aren't?" Jewel asked. "Say it."

Merle sighed. "Fine, you want me to promise you that I would die savin' for anyone here, I promise. But what you really want me to promise you is if it's Rick or me, that I'd give my life for his. You don't have to deny it baby sister, don't blame you. I'd take a bullet for Officer Friendly, not because I like him, not because I respect him, not because he's a great man. But, because if I can save you from heartache, that's what I'm goin' to do."

Jewel nodded. "Appreciate that," she said as she nodded and got up.

Jes and Merel's POV:

Jes smirked at Merle as she came out of the mess hall. "You're a sap, you know it? I heard you promise your sister," she told him.

"Yeah, and eavesdropping' is rude," Merle told her.

Jes arched an eyebrow. "And you're worried about something' being rude? Seriously," she told him. "So you got an opinion about this whole Michonne thing."

"Yeah, we should at least make it look like we're complyin' with his request," Merle told her.

"It's not a request, it's a death warrant, for Michonne," Jes told him.

"It's a death warrant for us either way," Merle told her. "Don't sit right just letting him come up to the gates."

"He's going to come one way or another, Merle. You know it," Jes told him.

"I'm just supposed to sit here and let him come shootin' and not do a thing?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you are, Merle. This aint the time for you to be playing no damn hero, Merle. I need you to be selfish, I need you to think about what is gonna happen if you let that brain of yours do whatever the hell you're thinking. We are stronger with you here. Your family is stronger here then without you," Jes told him.

"Don't got nothing' going around in my head," Merle answered.

"Well usually, I wouldn't argue with you about that Merle. But your family is involved, and you may act all tough and pompous and well a well rounded dick, but I know that you'd do anything you can to protect them. Right now you're thinking about how to give them more time to prepare," Jes informed him.

"More time to come to there damn senses and run," Merle told her.

"They aren't going to run, Merle. They are doing what they think is right, they are protecting what's important. You owe your family to respect that, even if you don't agree with it. Do the damn right thing for once Merle, for them. So you don't agree? So what? They are doing what they feel is right, Merle. If they die," Jes said.

"When they die," Merle told her.

"Stop being so damn pessimistic, Merle. IF they die, they are surrounded by the one thing they care about. Each other. And, maybe that's enough for them, maybe it needs to be enough for us," Jes said as she stood up.

"You ever going to stop trying to be my voice of reason?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, when you realize I'm right," Jes answered as she turned her back on him.

"Hey Jes?" Merle called after her.

"Yeah Merle?" Jes answered as she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Merle answered as he hit her causing her to fall. He took a breath as he took her gun.

Group POV:

Mar came down the steps and saw Jes laid out on the floor. "Jes! Rick! Daryl! Need your help!" she called as she ran down. "Hey easy."

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked as he came in and bent down.

"I just found her," Mar said. "Hand me some water. Hey Jes, come on need you to wake up. What happened?"

Jewel walked in with Rick. "What happened?" Rick asked.

"We haven't got that far yet," Daryl explained as he helped Jes up.

"Merle, where's Merle?" Jes asked.

"Merle? You want Merle?" Jewel asked.

"NO, your stupid son of a bitch brother cold cocked me," Jes told her. "We were talkin', and I knew he didn't agree with just waiting around. I never thought the bastard would sucker punch me, I'm going to make him regret that," she said as she stood up.

"Easy, not to fast," Mar told them.

Daryl and Jewel looked at each other. "Anyone seen Michonne lately?" Daryl asked.

"He wouldn't," Rick told them.

"He would, if he thought it was the right thing," Jewel answered.

"And he thinks it'll be buy you time, so yeah he's going to try and do what he thinks is right. No matter how dead wrong he is," Jes said.

"Let's go," Daryl told Jewel.

"Wait, you two can't think going after him is a good idea, you'll be walking into the trap that the Governor was setting up," Mar told them.

"We got to," Daryl told her.

"We aint got a choice," Jewel said. "We'll be back, with Michonne and Merle," she said as she squeezed Rick's shoulder.

"Hit the bastard for me," Jes told them.

"Rick, you can't be alright with this….letting them go after Merle," Mar told him as they walked out the door.

Rick looked at Mar. "We agreed not to let go Michonne go, and they are going to get her back. They have to do it, and either one of us stopping them, if something happened to Merle, they'd never forgive us. I don't like it, Mar, but they're doing what they have to do it. If we love them, we support them," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "They'll be alright."

**TBC**


	102. Chapter 102

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 102**

**Author's Note: I'm keeping Merle alive (as I mentioned before.) The man keeps giving me wickedly good ideas and they all involve him (of course right?) But Jes may not forgive him a bit after last chapter! Review please**

Jewel and Daryl's POV:

Jewel glanced from the driver side of the car. "Guess I should have asked before we left the prison, but you got a plan?"

Daryl shook his head. "No, you?" he asked.

"Keeping our stupid son of a bitch brother from sacrificing himself? Other then that, no not so much," Jewel admitted. "Couldn't he just trust us for once?"

"We'll ask him when we find him," Daryl told her.

Jewel shook her head. "You know, for us bein' the younger siblings, we sure always got his asses out of messes. Actually, you did, I gave up," she admitted.

"You did what you had to do, for you and Summer. I just learned later on that the stupid bastard needed to learn how to fend for himself," Daryl told her. "But you know what Jewel? I didn't see you hesitate back at the prison when you figured out what he was up too. You didn't stop to think about all the bad things in life that he did, all the times he wasn't there for us, you stepped up. And you would have decked Rick if he even suggested you stayin' back at the prison," he teased her. "Maybe we don't have to define how we survived, but it's just proof that we did. Even before this Jewel. We survived. All three of us. Now we're surviving again, and maybe our differences, our arguments, our hard head nesses, maybe that's why we've survived this world, before and after."

"Who are you and what have you done with Daryl Dixon?" Jewel asked as she gave him a sideways glance. "Holy shit!" she said as she slammed on the breaks. "Michonne!"

"Still can't drive worth crap," Daryl told her as they got out. "Where's Merle? You kill him?"

"He let me go," Michonne told them.

Jewel got the weapons out of the car. "Daryl catch," she said as she threw a gun at him. "Go back to the prison, don't let anyone come after us. Be ready for them."

"You aren't going after him, it's a suicide mission," Michonne told them.

Jewel looked at Daryl. "It's a suicide mission for one Dixon, for three it's just a damn picnic," she told the other woman. "Go keep our family safe," she said as Daryl and her took off running. "Tell me that you did a recon of that ammunition shack?"

"I'm a Dixon aint I?" Daryl answered.

"Entrances?" Jewel asked.

"One front one back," Daryl responded. "Mind sharing while we take this little jog?"

Jewel grinned. "So, coming up from above him would be the last thing he expects," she told him.

"You plan to drop in from the roof? Bein' with Rick is supposed to keep you from comin' up with illogical plans, supposed to keep you straight and narrow," Daryl told her.

"Duck," Jewel told him as she killed a walker with a baseball bat. Jewel smirked. "Well, I got to have a little bit of Dixon fun sometimes don't I?" she asked.

"Please tell me that isn't music," Daryl said as they hid behind a tree.

"Got to hand it to our insane big brother, he's trying," Jewel said. "We got two on the roof," she said. "Recognize one of them as another one of the Governor's henchmen," she said.

"Got two on the left," Daryl told her. "You sure about this plan?"

"Never said I was sure about the plan, just said I had one," Jewel answered.

Daryl sighed as he took out the two henchmen to his left. "I was afraid you were going to say that," he told her.

Jewel spied one of the guards by the back door and whistled as she stepped out. "Miss me?" she said as she threw her knife and took him down. "I'm going to have to borrow this," she told the dead henchman as she took off the rope he had. "I'm going to have to get up on that roof, drop down, and distract."

"Rick's gonna kill me," Daryl said. "I'll distract from this end. If this works, we're really gonna have to have a Dixon pow wow about exactly what sibling is allowed to be insane, cause I can't be handelin' two of you," he told her.

"Now you know how I've felt for years," Jewel said as she tied the rope on her waist. "Cover me," she said as she put her knife in her mouth and climbed up and snuck behind one and took her knife and put it to his throat. "Throw it down to him," she told the man. "Not a word, not a sound, and you may live another day," she warned as she kicked the gun down to Daryl. "Or, I just lied," she said as she split his throat. Jewel nodded down as she threw the body off the roof.

Merel's POV:

The Governor shook his head. "I should have known Rick wouldn't have honored our deal. What are you doing Merle? You could have stayed with your family, died with honor. But now you're here, dying alone. Think this is going to save them Merle?"

"I'm not going to beg you, you ass. Do what you're going to do," Merle hissed at the man.

"Of course you aren't going to beg, but I'm not gonna shoot you in the head, you're going to turn, and I hope your sister or your brother or your precious little niece has to put you down. Now that would be something I'd pay to see, right before I killed her," he hissed.

Merle stood up as the round of gun fire took out the windows. Both of them looked up to the sound of the wooden roof being kicked in and Jewel coming down on the rope.

"Head's up!" Jewel said as she kicked the Governor off balance. She threw the gun at Merle.

"What the hell?" Merle asked as he grabbed the gun.

Daryl burst down the door. "Come on let's go!"

Jewel undid the rope on her middle and turned to finish the Governor as he raised the gun, her foot immediately kicking it out of his hand.

"Come on!" Merle said as he pulled her out.

"We can't leave him alive," Jewel insisted.

"We don't get out here now, we aint getting out of here," Merle said as the three siblings fired on walkers'. "Daryl, you idiot, why the hell did you let her risk herself by playing GI Jane? This was on me."

"Oh don't look at me, big brother. That was all her," Daryl told him.

"A thank you would be nice. What the hell were you thinking?" Jewel asked as they ran.

"Buying you some damn time, going out a damn hero. I didn't ask you two to come in and rescue me," Merle told them.

"You never had to ask, you selfish son of a bitch, last name's Dixon," Daryl told him.

"Only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon," Jewel said as they stopped and took a breath. "Except for Jes, she may kill you," she said as she put her hands on her knees. "Wholly shit, I just repelled into a room off a damn roof," she said almost in shock.

"Yeah adrenaline rush is about wearing off," Daryl said.

"I just…tied a rope to myself, and busted in a damn roof, and went down and kicked the hell out of the Governor," Jewel said as she started to laugh. "Oh that wasn't the most brilliant plan in the universe," she admitted.

"Now see, that's the rational Dixon speakin'," Merle said. "Can't have you losing the marbles just yet little sister. We've got the same problem as before, and he's going to be attacking our family. I'd like to be there since you all ruined my plan at redemption," he told her as he took her elbow. "Officer Friendly is going to have a cow when he realizes you are just as crazy as the rest of us Dixon's."

"Oh he knows, big brother, I just keep it reined in a bit. But if you want to tell him make sure he has handcuffs, I can find interesting' uses for them," Jewel teased.

"Oh hell, come on Jewel, don't want to be thinking' about that. Yeah, that's just all kinds of wrong," Merle said.

"Welcome to my world, Merle," Daryl said as he shook his head. "We got a whole lot of walker's between us and the prison," he pointed out.

"We'll take em out, plus we got back up," Jewel said as she nodded toward the gate. "Welcome home, big brothers'," Jewel said as they started running and taking out walkers.


	103. Chapter 103

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 103**

**Author's Note: Reviews make me giddy! So more reviews please? Thanks! Now on to our somewhat scripted plot**

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Rick glanced at Jewel as she brought him weapons. "So had an interesting conversation with Merle," he told her as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Really? Interesting and Merle in the same sentence, I'm not sure those two go together," Jewel answered. "I should warn you, that what Merle says should be taken with a grain of salt," she said as she tried to keep her face straight.

"Well this was real interesting. Seems that my wife has a secret desire to be a bird," Rick teased.

Jewel laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't a well thought out plan. And more like a paratrooper, see got to keep dreams alive," she said as she kissed him. "Yeah wasn't smart. And, I really am going to have to talk to Merle about keeping' his mouth shut if he's staying here."

"He cares about you, same as I do. Well maybe not the same," Rick said as he laughed.

Jewel looked out over the prison and watched the cars being loaded up. "You think we got a chance?"

"Always a chance, right?" Rick asked as he kissed her.

Jewel kissed him. "Yeah. Jes talkin' with Merle yet?"

Rick laughed. "Does throwing things at his head count as talking? If it doesn't, then no. If the two of them don't get together soon, they're going to kill each other."

"If they get together, they'll kill each other," Jewel told him. She touched his face. "I love your Mr. Grimes."

"I love you Mrs. Grimes," Rick told her as he kissed her. "We should head back down," he told them.

"Yeah, not sure if we're going to have much time," Jewel agreed as she walked down to the cars.

Summer and Michonne's POV:

Summer took the box from Michonne. "You know what Uncle Merle did, taking you, that wasn't something we decided, not something we agreed too."

Michonne nodded. "I know."

"He let you go," Summer pointed out.

"Yeah, he let me go," Michonne agreed.

"Carl told me what you did…back in his home town," Summer informed her as she turned and looked at her.

"What did I do?" Michonne asked.

"You went into that restaurant got the picture for him, of him, dad, and Lori. For Judith. Says that makes you one of us," the teen told the other woman.

"And what do you think?" Michonne asked the teen.

"You already were. You came here with baby formula, came here to tell us about mom, Maggie and Glenn being taken. That made you one of us from the moment you took the chance," Summer told her.

Michonne looked at her. "You decided that? I mean your Uncle and your parents', they didn't seem like they were much into following your line of thinking."

Summer gave a small smile. "Sometimes it just takes adults longer to see what's right in front of there faces," she answered as she walked away.

Michonne looked at Rick as he came over. "Are you sure that she's really only 16?" she asked the man.

Rick laughed. "Yeah she can be smarter then most of us on some things. You know it was her and Carl that made the decision to bring you in. If you didn't have the baby formula, I probably would have left you out there," he admitted.

"You could have just left me out there, took the formula," Michonne told him.

Rick gave a small smile. "I guess it was something else then," he admitted. "Whatever it was, glad you're here now," he said as he turned and saw Carl blow past Mar and Glenn.

"I've never seen him this angry, not even after Lori," Glenn told them.

"He's still a kid, it's hard to remember sometimes," Mar told them.

"I'll talk to him," Rick told them.

"No, Rick I got this," Jewel said as she walked over. "Carl need your help with something, mind?" she asked.

Carl looked at her then sighed and went with her. "What?"

Jewel took a breath. "I know you're not happy about this. I know that you think that you're running."

"I'm being treated like a kid, and I'm not. I can protect this prison just like anyone else," Carl informed her.

"You're right, Carl," Jewel told him.

"I'm right?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, you're right. But, there's something else that you need to think about. You can protect this prison, you can fight like the rest of us, that's not why we're doing this. We're not sending you out there because you're a kid, and you can't protect yourself or us. You've proven again, time after time, that you are capable. We're asking you to protect Hershel, Summer, Lexi, Mitch, Beth, Axel and Judith. Hershel's got the bum leg, and Axel well he's admitted himself for an ex con, he never fired a gun. Summer, you and her, you're going out there to protect them. Your dad and me didn't make this plan to piss you the hell off, Carl. We made this plan to use everyone at there strengths. I'm not going to lie to you to Carl. I respect you to much for that. If something happens that this prison falls, that we are killed or worse, your father, Mar, Ty, Sasha, me, well we want to know that there's still a chance for all of you. So yes Carl, I know you don't like it, and I get it. I really do. Being young sucked before, and I can only imagine it really freakin' sucks now," Jewel said with a laugh. "But, the truth is, you're trusting me to watch out for your dad right?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Alright, well this is the same thing. It may not be the way you want it to be, Carl. That's part of being an adult. Doing things that we have to do, weather we want to. You're going to go out there and you are going to keep an eye out for everyone for me," Jewel said. "You're going to do your best to keep them safe. That's your job, Carl. And, we should have asked you, should have explained it to you better, and for that I'm sorry," Jewel apologized. "But that still doesn't give you any right to be rude to anyone. We're all on edge right now. Doing and saying things that we wouldn't normally do," she told him.

Carl smirked. "Like deciding you wanted to try a new occupation of a bird?"

Jewel shook her head. "Merle's got a big freakin' mouth. And as I told your father, it was a paratrooper," she said as she slapped the back of the sheriff's hat. "Let's go," she said as she shook her head.

"Everything good?" Rick asked.

"Yeah everything's good," Jewel said with a smile. "Let's load up."

Group POV:

Jes nodded as she looked at everyone. "We're as prepared as we ever going to be, he's seen the cars move, he's going to be ready to pounce."

"How do we know that he bought it?" Sasha asked.

"He bought it," Jes told them. "He's egotistical, he won't be able to believe that anyone has the balls to stand up him. He expects everyone to bow to him," she informed them.

"But Rick didn't, Maggie and Glenn didn't, Jewel didn't," Mar told her. "Why would he buy this now?"

"Simple, he's to stupid not too," Jes answered. "He thought Rick would be stupid enough to make a deal with him about Michonne, that he would believe he'd just walk away. When that didn't happen, I can guarantee you that he's out there with his slick tongue riling up the townspeople. Saying this is all on you," she told them. "So yeah, he saw the cars going, and he's over confident. Of course if some ass hole didn't try to play a damn fool hero and not listen to anyone's advice, we could have had this done already."

"I did what I thought I had to do," Merle told her.

"Guys…" Mar started to say as Daryl shook his head at her.

"You hit me you son of a bitch. You made your sister and brother go after you and not to mention you put everyone here in danger," Jes yelled at him as she pressed a gun in his hand. "So now why don't you go and do something useful for once in your life and go get hiding. Out of my sight," she told him.

"Maybe this isn't the time for a lovers spat," Glenn pointed out.

"Oh, Glenn," Jewel said as she shook her head.

"Not if he was the last man on earth, the human race would freakin' end. No way, no how. And, if I didn't feel bad about this jerk face already beating you to a pulp, I'd punch you," Jes warned.

"You're going to have to forgive me at some point Jes," Merle pointed out.

"Tell you what, Merle, I'll forgive you when you forgive Rick for leaving you on the rooftop. Yeah, that's what I thought," Jes said as she turned and walked away.

Mar looked at the group. "Well, this is going to be interesting…." she said.

"Let's get going," Rick said as he kissed Jewel.

"Hey do you two have to do that every single time you leave each other?" Merle hissed.

"Yeah," both answered.

"It's cute," Michonne stated.

"Don't make me shoot you again," Merle hissed.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd get away with it again, big brother," Daryl pointed out.


	104. Chapter 104

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 104**

**Author's Note: There are some chapters that I have had bits and pieces planned out for a while, this is one of them. Of course, when I started to write it, it didn't exactly work out as I planned. Originally, the kid that Carl shot was going to be Joey, but in my head Summer couldn't stop Carl fast enough. So, the kid that was shot is still shot, but Joey was with him. Confused? Yeah me too! Darn characters! Review please.**

Woods:

Summer held her gun up and listened at the gun fire from the prison. She gave a small supportive smile to Lexi as Beth held Judy.

"You think they're alright?" Lexi asked.

"They're strong," Summer responded. "And that's what we need to be, strong," she responded. "That's what they expect from us."

"We've all got jobs to do, right Daddy?" Beth asked.

Hershel nodded. "That's right Bethy," he answered.

Axel looked over at Mitch. "You got a grip on that gun better then I do. You're pretty good."

"Got to be," Mitch answered. "Carol said my job was to help protect you since you aren't a good shot," he told the man with a mustache.

"She did huh, that was nice of her. And it was nice of you to tell her you'd help protect me," Axel told him.

Carl looked back at them. "Can you two please be quiet?"

"Carl, there's no harm in them talking," Summer told him. "Just take it easy."

Lexi turned her head. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Summer held up her hand for everyone to be quiet and motioned them to get down.

"Where are we going to go?" a young teen asked as he ran.

"Anywhere but back to Woodbury," another male voice said.

"We aren't going to survive by ourselves, my Uncle is back at the prison with the Governor," the first male said.

"If you want to go back, Jody be my guest, but, " the 2nd voice said as they turned to see Carl stepping out with his gun.

"Don't shoot!" the first teen said.

"Hey easy, we don't want no trouble," the older of the pair said. "We're going to throw down our weapons. Jody," he told his companion as he dropped his weapon. "Come on Jody, just do it."

"Yeah alright," the younger one said as he stepped closer to Carl.

Carl raised his gun and shot the boy as he was about ready to drop the gun.

"Carl!" Summer yelled as she jumped out of the tree line. "We don't kill the living!" she told the boy. "What the hell? He was dropping it!"

The older boy looked at her. "Summer?"

Summer turned with her weapon on the male and looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Carl give the gun to Axel. Now!" she hissed.

"They were attacking our family!" Carl yelled at her.

"They were dropping there weapons! They were running away! Don't make me tell you again, Carl," she warned. She turned her attention to the male. "Kick it over. Who are you?"

"Joey London," the man said. "Your uncle didn't tell you?"

"No," Summer said as she held the gun in his face.

"You know him Summer?" Hershel asked.

"I punched him when I was six," Summer answered.

"Look, you know me, Summer. I dropped my weapon, Jody was dropping his," Joey told her.

"I don't know anyone anymore," Summer answered. "How many walkers have you killed?"

The dark haired teen blinked. "You mean biters? I don't know. Does anyone really know? Considering I'm still here, plenty," the teen told her.

"I used to count, like it mattered. But it doesn't, because we may survive them, but then it's the wackadoodle people like your Governor that is more of a threat then the Walkers'," Summer told him. "How many people have you killed?"

"Two," Joey answered.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"It was at the beginning of the turn, my mother and sister, they got bit. I had to put them down," Joey informed them.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lexi asked.

"I can go back with you," Joey told her.

"Joey, shut up," Summer said as she punched him. "Help me put him in the car," she instructed Carl.

Prison POV:

Jewel grinned as she joined the rest of the group. "Hells bells, we did it!"

"We drove them out!" Glenn said.

"We did it!" Maggie said as she grinned.

"It aint over, the Governor is still alive," Merle pointed out.

"But he left, we chased them out," Mar pointed out.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart, we leave him alive, he'll be back. Don't matter when, but he will," Merle insisted.

"I hate to agree with Dumbass, but he's right," Jes said. "Best way to do it is take the fight back to Woodbury."

"You really not going to let up?" Merle asked.

"You forgave Rick yet? No? Alright, then see me when you do," Jes informed him. "I know these people Rick, they aren't bad people. Yeah you have the bad apples, but every group does. We've got a sour one in our mix right now," she said as she cast a glance back at Merle.

"Girl this is going to get old fast," Merle warned her.

Jewel grinned. "Oh I'm likin' this Karma thing big brother. All these years of your attitude, now it's coming back on you. We need to finish this, Rick, for the safety of our family, for our kids."

"I'll go with you," Tyreese answered. "I know some of the people too, and Jes is right, they aren't that bad."

"I'm in," Daryl answered.

Rick nodded. "We take this fight back to them. They may see what type of man he is now," he pointed out. "You want to come?" he asked Jewel.

Jewel grinned. "Yeah, I want to," she told her husband. "Michonne you in?"

"Thought you'd never ask," the woman told her.

"We got incoming," Mar said as she nodded to the cars coming.

"I'll get the gate," Sasha said as Maggie and Glenn ran to distract walkers.

"I'm counting an extra head," Carol said as she nodded to the cars.

Jewel turned and counted the people in the car. "She's right, they got a straggler."

"Whoever it is, they should have left them out there," Merle said. "Killed them on sight."

"We don't kill the living," Jewel told her big brother as she rolled her eyes.

"No we just let them kill us," Merle huffed.

"Do you ever think before you talk?" Daryl asked. "You know what, don't answer that question."

Rick walked up to the cars. "Hershel?"

"We've got a problem, Rick," he said as he got out of the lead car.

"Yeah, I see that," Rick answered.

"No, that's not the problem. There was two of them, one younger then this one. He was throwing down his gun, this one already threw down his gun. Carl shot the younger one, he would have shot this one too if Summer hadn't stopped him," Hershel told him.

"Carl? Is that true?" Rick asked.

"I did what I had to do, and I should have killed this one too. I didn't kill that walker that killed Dale, and looked what happened. He attacked us," Carl told him. "Now we're bringing him here, so he can kill us?"

"We don't kill the living, Carl," Jewel and Summer both said.

"We go down that road. If we do we're no better then the Governor, or any other types we run into," Summer said. "I don't want to just live, Carl. Killing them without a reason, that's just wrong. I don't want to turn into them. I want to be able to live with myself. I want to know that when I have to kill someone, it's because right then and there they were a threat. They were running away, Carl. They put there guns down. They were surrendering," she told him.

"Get out of the car," Daryl told the boy. "Come on."

"You heard him," Mitch said as he held the gun on him.

"That's a pretty brave kid you got there," Axel told Mar.

Mar smiled. "They are all pretty brave kids," she answered.

The young man got out of the car, a black eye evident.

Merle sighed. "Jes, you may want to get your angry behind down here. They brought back someone you know."

Jewel looked at Daryl. "That isn't who I think it is?"

"Joey London, yeah I think it is," Daryl responded. "Looks like Summer punched him again. I'm not going to make her apologize this time kid," Daryl told him.

Rick looked at Summer. "You hit him?"

"Punched. Thought that was better then killing him," Summer responded.

"Summer," Jewel warned.

"You know him?" Rick asked Summer.

"The kid that Uncle Daryl made me apologize to for hitting when I was six. Seemed that Uncle Merle wasn't in a sharing' mood that he was in Woodbury," the sixteen year old glared at him.

"Wasn't my place," Merle answered. "JES! Get your ass down here now."

"Jes is here?" Joey asked as he stood up from his leaning position.

"Back down, or I'll let Summer hit you again," Daryl warned.

"Guys, maybe we should take this inside? We're drawin' attention," Carol said as she nodded to the walkers' on the gates.

"Do you want us to clear them out?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, go take Mitch and Carl with you. We'll talk later," Rick told the boy.

"Of course we will," Carl said as he went down to the gate.

"I'll go down with them," Mar said as she walked with them.

"Joey?" Jes asked. "I see that another Dixon uses fist firsts."

"Better then a bullet," Summer said as she passed them.

Rick and Jes's POV:

Rick sighed as he unlocked the door where they put Joey. "Jes can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

"I'll be right back," Jes told the young man as she stood up. "Yeah Rick?"

"Need you to tell me his story," Rick told her.

"Why don't you ask him Rick? It's not my story to tell," Jes said as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know him, I know you. You proved yourself to me, you've earned your place. I don't know anything about him, except that my daughter seems to like punching him," Rick told her. "He came here with the Governor, he came into this prison and he was shooting at my family. So I need to know what you know about him. Why you seem to care about him. This is the person you were talking about leaving behind right?"

"Yeah," Jes answered. "Did you see him firing in here? No, he was caught running away, with another teen. He did what he had to do to survive, waited for his chance to escape, played it smart. Just like I did. Otherwise he would have just been another head in the Governor's fish tanks. That's why I knew he'd survive, because he's smart. He knows between right and wrong, Rick. Something your son is struggling with," she told the former sheriff as she looked at him. "Hell, we all struggle with it, even before the world went to shit," Jes told the man. "You want to know what happened since I brought Jewel back here, you're going to have to ask him. I can tell you what I know about him. I was stationed at Fort Benning when all this went down, his father was stationed there too. We were involved, and when I say involved, I mean we rolled around in the sack when ever we had a need. We got orders that we were going to bomb Atlanta if shit went bad, which obviously it did, but we and a few others deserted. Probably a whole hell of that went on. People wanting to be with families. Well I didn't have any. So my objective became getting Mason to his family in Georgia. Ex-wife and kids. His oldest son was in Atlanta with a very pregnant fiance. We were planning' on getting to them after we got to the rest of them. Didn't happen obviously. When we got to his ex wife's house, Joey had already put down his mom and twelve year old sister. They had been bitten at the start, before anything was really known about all this. Joey, well he blamed his dad. Called him weak. We were on the run for a while, I developed a bond with him. Don't know why, but the kid needed a friend. Not a parent, not a sibling, just a friend. I don't like little people, like your daughter Judith or Mitch. They are too needy. Carl and Lexi, they are getting to the age that I can somewhat stand on there own, but still, they don't usually want to tell you what's on there minds. Now when they get older, like Summer and Joey, they say what's on there minds just to get a rise out of you. I like that. I still do it," Jes admitted. "Well while we were on the run and at Woodbury, I saw exactly what kind of man Mason was. Weak, a sheep. Perfect mind for a man like the Governor. I didn't abandon them earlier cause of Joey. He may be almost 19, but he still needed someone. I knew he'd understand why I left, why I killed Mason. I don't even know if he knows, but I know that kid in there is ten times the man his father ever was. Now you want to know why he stayed, why he came here, that's for him to answer, not me. You want to see if he fits in with this family you made, you need to ask the tough questions. But the one thing I know is that you got pretty good kids. Carl may have shot Jody, but he did what he thought was right for his family. Summer stopped him from killing Joey, well she was doing what she thought was right. I'm going to go draw some maps out of Woodbury," Jes said as she left Rick standing at the cell.

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 105**

**Author's Note: People are still finding my story! Jumps up and down and claps hands in delight. I'll save you from my singing-trust me you'll thank me. Review please!**

Rick and Joey's POV:

Rick closed the door of the cell and looked at the young man in front of him. "My name is Rick Grimes. You know my daughter, Summer. From before all this."

Joey looked at him. "I knew Summer Dixon. I also knew that her mother wasn't married and that she didn't have a father."

Rick bent down. "That was before," he told him. "Now I've got some questions for you."

Joey looked at him. "If it's the questions about how many walker's I've killed, how many people, Summer already did that."

Rick smiled. "Of course she did," he told the young man. "But no that's not what was I going to ask. You know what happened here, you were with the Governor. You raised guns on my family, I want to know why. I want to know why you didn't leave before. Why you participated this far? Why you didn't leave before," he said.

"I kinda like breathing," Joey answered.

Rick looked at him. "Go on."

"You met psycho, had a meeting with him. You think he would have taken kindly to anyone leaving Woodbury? Hell, people tried to leave after you came in the first time, and he went crazy on them. Let me rephrase that, more crazy then usual," Joey said. "I saw Jes leave with my dad and Summer's mother that day. I knew that she was Merle's sister, I had seen her around some times when she came to pick up Summer at school. Never really spoke to her, or had any interaction. She was just one of kids mom's, a hot mom, but still a mom."

Rick arched an eyebrow at him. "Let's keep that thought between the two of us or you may get hit again," he warned.

Joey shrugged. "Anyway, I knew that the Governor had sent Jes and my dad on a trek to the pits with her. No one told me, but I figured it out. Wasn't hard to figure out when they found my dad's body, what had happened. The old Governor put his spin on it, didn't even think that Jes had betrayed him. Yeah I would have liked to make my escape that night you played Rambo, but didn't work out. Couldn't really do it without putting my head on a plate. But you killed a lot of his men that night, and Michonne doing what she did, well it sent him over a cliff. He put a gun in everyone's hand that was capable. The people that attacked, they were nothing' more then a few left over soldier want to be's and a bunch of kids. And the only people left at Woodbury is the people to frail to fight or a bunch of kids to young to hold a gun."

"We were planning on going back to Woodbury, finishing this," Rick told him.

"Yeah sounds pretty good bet. But why are you telling me? You want to talk about holding guns on people? That kid was going to shoot me. He did kill Jody. The kid was 14, scared and running. I had thrown my gun down, and Jody was putting his down. If Summer hadn't stopped him, well you and me wouldn't be having this conversation," Joey pointed out.

Rick sighed. "Carl. He's my son. He did what he thought was best at the time. I'm not excusing it. Summer didn't know who you were?"

"No, she stopped him by sayin' something about we don't kill the living. I'll have to thank her, but I'll stand far away. She likes to give me black eyes," Joey said.

Rick tried not to smile. "Runs in the Dixon family," he answered. "I told you we were going back to Woodbury because I wanted to see your reaction."

"Am I supposed to be doing back flips cause you want to go back to the mental institution? Sorry if my reaction isn't what you thought it should be. First Summer asking me questions about Walker kills and people I killed and now you telling me about going back to Woodbury, think you guys don't have all your marbles," Joey pointed out.

Rick looked at the young man. "You don't want to go finish this?"

Joey stared at him. "Finish this?"

"Take the fight back to Woodbury, end the Governor," Rick told him.

Joey huffed. "Do I look like I fell off a damn turnip truck? You don't trust me around your people, and you want to keep an eye on me."

"Yeah," Rick answered honestly.

"What the hell do I have to lose? Aint got a whole lot of choices," Joey said as he stood up. "Do I get a gun?"

"Wouldn't be fare to take you out there without one would it? But you'll get it, once we get near Woodbury," Rick told him.

"Andrea coming?" Joey asked as he stood up.

Rick looked at him. "Andrea? She's not here," he said.

"Then there's another problem, cause she left Woodbury. I was on the wall, said she was coming here," Joey told him.

"Shit," Rick said as he went out the cell with him.

Group POV:

Summer glanced over at Joey as he started getting ready to leave with everyone. She bounced Judy in her arms as Beth fixed her bottle.

"He's kinda cute," Beth whispered.

"What?" Summer asked as she turned and looked at Beth.

"Joey, he's kinda cute. Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed," Beth teased her.

"I noticed he was running away from here with a gun, I noticed he was part of the Governor's army, that's what I noticed," Summer said as she took the bottle from Beth.

Beth giggled as she joined her at the table.

"Dad, I'm going to Woodbury with you," Carl told Rick.

"Not sure if that's a good idea kid," Merle told him.

"I wasn't asking," Carl told him. "Especially wasn't asking you."

"Carl, enough," Rick warned.

"Dad I did my job out there, I took out one of the Governor's soldiers," Carl informed him.

Summer started to say something but got a warning glare from Daryl. "Don't," he said under his breath.

"One of his soldiers? A kid running away? A kid that was turning his weapon over?" Rick asked.

"He stepped closer, he drew on us. You put me out there to defend them, and that's what I did. Now you're taking another one of them with you? You're trusting him but you don't trust me?" Carl asked.

"You think your dad trusts me? Hell, just the opposite, he's taking me because he doesn't kid," Joey informed him.

"Joey, see that nose you got on your face? Keep it out of business that don't belong to yours," Jewel warned as she gave him a glare and put her knife on her hip.

Merle tried not to laugh at the face Joey made as he turned to return to his business.

"This has nothing to do with trust, Carl," Rick told his son. "This has to do with what's right and wrong. Carl you're a thirteen year old boy, and I can appreciate you doing what you thought you had to do, but I also appreciate Summer doing what she thought she had to do. Doesn't make either one of you right or wrong. But the truth is Hershel told me that Joey had put his gun down, that the other kid was putting his gun down, and that you took the shot as he was doing it. Right now, Carl, I need you to stay here. Be mad at me, hell I'm your father, that's what you are supposed to do."

"I can't believe this!" Carl said as he turned to go.

Jewel looked at him. "Want me to stay and talk with him?"

"No, let him calm down. Glenn, Maggie you coming?" Rick asked.

They exchanged glances. "We thought we'd stay here, watch out for the prison with Mar and Carol. Is that alright?" Glenn asked.

Rick nodded. "It's more then alright."

Daryl squeezed Mar's hand. "We'll be back."

"Of course you will," Mar said.

"Hey you mind if we finish this tea party later? Time to go," Merle groused.

Jewel shook her head. "Seriously Merle? Come on."

Road to Woodbury:

Rick rubbed his hand through his hair as he drove and looked over at Jewel. "You ever went through this phase with Summer? The whole I hate everything you say phase?"

Jewel squeezed his hand as she glanced at the truck behind them. She knew Rick had suggested taking a car to themselves so they could talk. It was better to have two vehicles in case of trouble. "I did the whole early teen years without the whole killing walker bit so I'm not sure if that's a fair question. But if it makes you feel better, the way he talked to you wasn't half bad as the way any of us talked to our dad. I know not a fair comparison, but it's the only thing I got to go on. Carl's a good kid Rick. And I'd be worried if he didn't have some attitude with the whole world going to shit and everything. I keep expecting Summer's to be worse then it is."

"We'll deal with it," Rick said as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah, also dealing with a teenage boy sniffin' around our teenage daughter," Jewel said.

Rick looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Joey and Summer's always had somewhat of a crush on each other. Summer hit him when they were kids cause he called her cute," Jewel informed him.

"Oh hell, I'm not ready for that," Rick said. "Not until she's thirty, wait til Judy's thirty," he said. "Carl shot the wrong kid," he said as he tried not to laugh.

"Normalcy, that's what it's all about these days Rick," she told him. "Rick…." she said as she saw the truck on the road.

Rick put his hand out the window and motioned for Daryl to pull the car behind him. "That's one of the Governor's trucks," he said.

Jewel picked up a rifle and got out, with Rick. "Hell's bell's," she said.

Jes came from the other car. "That's Woodbury residents," she said as she nudged one with her gun. "That's Xander Halls, he's fifteen," she said.

Michonne bent down and looked at the bodies. "Bullet holes, some of them got stabbed."

"What happened?" Tyreese asked.

"Somebody got them," Rick said.

"Yeah someone got them alright, Officer Friendly," Merle said.

"The Governor," Joey answered.

"You think he did this to his own people?" Jewel asked.

"Oh he did it, little sister. They ran. You don't run from a man like the Governor," Merle told them.

"He even went more bonkers when he thought you guys attacked Woodbury," Joey told them.

"From the few minutes I had the displeasure of meetin' with him, he was already down that trail," Jewel said as she leaned against the truck. She jumped as something pounded at the window. "Holy crap!" she said as they all looked up.

"Yeah, you've gone soft, little sister," Merle said as he laughed.

Daryl moved over to the door and opened it. "Easy, nice and easy."

"Karen?" Tyreese asked as he helped her down.

"What happened here?" Rick demanded.

"The Governor…after we ran, we tried to tell him that it was over. He went crazy," Karen told them. "He left, if he's going back to Woodbury…"

"He'll kill everyone there," Jes said. "There's babies not much older then your kid there, old people. Mrs. Maple is seventy two."

"Plus we need to find Andrea," Jewel reminded them.

"You know whose on the wall?" Merle asked.

"David…and one of the younger teens, at least when we left they were," Karen said.

"They'll probably keeping them in the library, for safety," Joey said.

"While you guys go play heroes, Jes and I am going to go raid the infirmary and weapons' stash. Hell I helped get most of those weapons, might as well reclaim 'em," Merle said.

"We'll go the rest way by foot," Rick said as he motioned for the group to follow him.

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 106**

**Author's Note: So at some point I should be worried about catching up with the show huh? But since I've got lots planned before that and in between the months after Woodbury and the whole Governor is back thing, I'm not going to worry about it. Plus I've decided they are going to the safe zone one way or another cause I just need them there. Anyway reviews make me happy!**

Lexi and Carl's POV:

Lexi walked to Carl's cell with food. "You didn't come for dinner, so I brought it to you," she said as she held out the plate to him.

"Not hungry," Carl told the teen.

"Don't care, you got to eat. Come on, Carl. You know I won't leave til you eat, and I'll just talk endlessly about anything and everything that comes to my head," Lexi teased him. "Come on," she said again as she pressed the plate out again.

Carl took it and sighed. "Thanks," he said as he took the fork. "Ty went with them?"

"Just cause he was worried about the people left behind. Ty's not a big one to fight," Lexi said. "He care's to much but he does it for the people who he cares about."

Carl looked up at her. "You think I was wrong? For shooting that soldier?"

Lexi looked at him. "Aint my place to say what's wrong or right Carl. I don't know what I would have done in the same situation. I wasn't standing there with the gun. It don't matter what other people think, what matters is can you live with it? That's what matters, Carl. Cause if you can't, then you lose who you are. And I like Carl Grimes," she said as she playfully hit his shoulder with her arm.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Just that Summer and I never disagreed bout anything before. Thought we were doing good at this whole step sister and brother thing."

"So you think because you guys don't agree, means you aren't doing good?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, siblings should get along," Carl said.

"Well darn it, I've been doing it wrong since I was able to talk," Lexi answered. "I mean the world would stop if a week went by that Sasha, Ty and I agreed on anything. And, have you met the Dixon's? I mean Jewel is married to your dad, and from what I've seen, Merle doesn't play well with others. Siblings fight, siblings disagree. It's expected, hell I think parents expect it. I think Rick and Jewel have been waiting for the sibling rivalry. But when the day ends, both of you would kill for each other, would kill for Judy, would kill for anyone here. That's what matters Carl," Lexi told him.

"So should I apologize?" Carl asked.

"Only if you think you're wrong," Lexi informed him. "The sibling rule book clearly states that you only apologize if you think you are wrong."

"There's no such thing as a sibling rule book," Carl told her.

"Oh really and how would you know? I'm the one with the sibling experience," Lexi said.

Carl shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So since you're the expert, what does this rule book say about how long we'll be angry with each other?"

"There's no time limit for things. May be a minute, may be a week. Sasha was mad at Ty for a whole month when he scared the boy she took to the prom," Lexi told him. "I mean it's the whole end of the world, and I know Summer cares about you, so you have that going in your favor. And she's a girl, so you'll KNOW if she's angry with you. Us teenage girls can hold grudges."

"And Ty has two of you?" Carl asked.

"So do you," Lexi pointed out with a grin.

"Great, thanks for reminding me," Carl said as he rolled his eyes.

"You'll have pretty good experience by the time Judy gets this age," Lexi informed him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're little Miss Sunshine?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Ty all the time," Lexi said as she grinned.

Woodbury:

Rick motioned to the door. "This is where the Governor had Glenn and Maggie when he held them."

"The Governor held people down here?" Tyreese asked.

Jewel looked at the blood from coming under the door. "Open the door," she instructed Daryl and Tyreese.

Daryl nodded as he pushed the door open. The group went in and saw Andrea on the floor by the door. Michonne and Jewel bent down on either side of her.

"You're burning up," Jewel said as she looked at Rick.

Andrea pushed down the collar of her coat to reveal a bite. "I tried to stop them. Carl, Judith, Summer the rest of them?"

"Us the rest of us," Rick said.

"Are they alive?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, they're alive," Rick assured her. "With a little help from Michonne, Jes, even Merle," he confessed her.

"He cared you know? Always did," Andrea said.

"Yeah I know," Jewel said.

"It's good you found them, you know, you can't make it alone," Andrea told Daryl.

"Never could," Daryl told her.

"Jewel I'm sorry, I…" Andrea started to say.

Jewel shared a glance with Michonne. "Hey, none of that alright? It's all forgiven Andrea. You are part of us, always have been, always will be," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I just didn't want anyone else to die," Andrea said. She nodded at the Python in Rick's hand. "I can do it."

"You don't have to, Andrea," Michonne told her.

"She's right," Rick agreed with the woman.

"No I have to, while I still can," Andrea begged. "Please? I know how the safety works."

Rick handed her his gun.

"I'm not going anywhere," Michonne told her as Andrea took it.

"I tried," Andrea told Rick.

"Yeah, you did," Rick said as he got up.

Jewel squeezed Andrea's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You are my sister, Andrea. I love you," she said as she got up and went out the door with Rick, Ty, Joey and Daryl behind her.

Jewel buried her head in Rick's shirt and braced herself for the gun shot. She still jumped as it came and felt Rick's arm tighten around her.

"We're taking her body," Daryl said as Michonne came out the door.

Rick nodded. "No arguments," he said as he still held onto Jewel.

"We have a morgue…had a morgue," Joey said. "Might still have stuff to wrap the body with."

"I'll go with him," Michonne said.

Merle and Jes came around the corner. "I hope you guys are ready for a lot more people at the prison. We can't leave them," Jes said.

"Always got room for more," Jewel said.

Merle looked at Daryl. "Andrea…she was bit…." Daryl explained.

Merle nodded. "We takin' her body back?"

"Yes," Jewel answered as she kept her head buried in Rick's shoulder.

**Author's Note: And that ends Season 3. We got chapter's before season 4. You didn't expect anything less did you? I figured maybe five or six months between the Governor's leaving and season 4 opening. At least that is what I need it to be!**


	107. Chapter 107

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 107**

**Author's Note: So, normal life abounds for our prison group-until the crazy flu and the Governor returns. But until then somewhat of a normal life with a few surprises, fights and crazy moments. Excited? Yeah me too, and I know what's coming. Reviews make me happy. **

Five weeks after fall of Woodbury.

Five weeks. That's how long it had been since they chased the Governor away from their front door. Five weeks, since they had brought in the survivors of Woodbury. Five weeks, since they started nominating council members. Five weeks, of getting used to more people. Five weeks, since Rick and Jewel had spent well deserved alone time together. Five weeks since a new life had been created.

Jewel rubbed her hand over Rick's chest as she lay in bed. They had made the warren's office there room, and had put a real bed in it and Judith's crib. Merle fussed, claiming that as the older Dixon sibling he should have the privacy. Jewel paid no attention to it. Jewel watched the former leader sleep, and gave a small smile. She was about ready to change his world, once again. They hadn't discussed a baby, they had Judith. After what had happened with Lori, no one really wanted to think about anyone having a baby, except for Maggie and Glenn. One time, five weeks ago, the condom had broke. Rick and Jewel were just enjoying celebrating the victory of defeating the Governor, celebrating being alive to bother with a new one. Jewel took a breath as she kissed Rick's shoulder. "Hey…."

Rick smiled as he kissed her. "Morning, everything alright? Judy?"

"She's fine," Jewel answered. "Actually wanted to talk to you….before the start of the day."

"Something we need to take to the council?" Rick asked.

"No, this is between us," Jewel told him as she touched his face. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

Rick looked at her and blinked. "You're…."

"Pregnant," Jewel repeated.

Rick took a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit…I..mean…"

Jewel watched him, she knew him well enough to know that he was processing the information.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Missed period, getting sick at the smell of oatmeal for the past week, and let's not talk about me almost throwing up on Merle yesterday when I was on walker duty at the gate. Yea, I'm sure," Jewel told him. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, Rick. I know it's not something we discussed, or even planned on. I know it's a shock, but I'm not like Lori. I can't even think about going down to the infirmary and using morning after pills. You can yell, you can be mad, you can ignore me, but that's not going to change the fact that Mr. Grimes, you and I conceived a life five weeks ago."

Rick looked at her and touched her face. "Hey, you thought I'd be mad?"

"Everything we went through with Lori? Yeah, the thought has crossed my mind," Jewel admitted.

"Jewel," Rick said as he kissed her. "I'm scared, not mad. Scared for you, scared for this baby, but mad?" he told her. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with being afraid to tell me, that's not something I ever would be mad at you for."

Jewel nodded. "I'm not sure how everyone else is going to feel. I mean Summer and Carl…."

Rick kissed her. "They have a right to be afraid; I'd be worried if they weren't. But we aren't on the run, you haven't had a c section before and we actually have a couple doctors around. We can pick up things ahead of time."

"Just hoping that this safety lasts you know? He's still out there somewhere," Jewel told him.

"Michonne is out looking for him. We'll be on guard, be careful," Rick assured her as he kissed her. "Merle and Daryl may kill me for not being careful."

Jewel laughed. "One time…I guess this baby was meant to be," she said as she touched his face. "I need to get ready, going on a run."

Rick looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"A run, you know supplies?" Jewel asked as she sat up.

"Mrs. Grimes, you just told me that you were pregnant," Rick told her.

"Yeah, and we spent how many months on the run when Lori was pregnant with Judy?" Jewel asked.

"And, we don't have to do that again," Rick pointed out. "There are enough people to go out on runs without you going."

Jewel sighed. "And what do I tell them the reason that I'm not going?"

"The truth," Rick said.

Jewel took a breath. "I'm not sure I want to start using this baby as an excuse on reasons not to do things Rick."

Rick kissed her as he let his hand go down to her stomach. "My concern right now is you and this baby. You know what dangers are out there, and you're early on. Now, you can tell someone else, and excuse yourself from this, or I can call the council in here and tell all of them. Your choice, Mrs. Grimes," he told her.

"I can't even be mad at you for worrying," she said. "Fine, I'll excuse myself," she said. "I want to tell Carl and Summer before it gets around though."

"I know," Rick said as he picked up Judy. "Go."

Jewel shook her head as she left the office.

Jewel and Glenn's POV:

Jewel didn't want to tell Daryl yet. Daryl would be happy after he hit Rick. So that was something that she wanted to put off til later. "Hey Glenn, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Glenn asked as he joined her.

"I'm supposed to be going on the run today," Jewel told him.

"Yeah, you volunteered. Something wrong?" Glenn asked.

"Look, I need you to just to keep this between us for now," Jewel told him. "I'm pregnant."

Glenn looked at her. "Please tell me that Rick knows, because he'll kill me," he said.

Jewel tried not to laugh at her friends face. "Yes, Glenn, I just told Rick. I do work in the infirmary so I do have access to pregnancy tests. Rick just doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go on a run."

"Neither do I, definitely not. There's no reason to take any chances," Glenn said. "So um, is this a good thing? I mean…should I say I'm sorry, or say congratulations?"

Jewel laughed. "Congratulations. I need you to keep this quiet; I know you're horrible with secrets, Glenn. But, I want to tell Summer and Carl first, I don't want them to hear this from anyone else. They need to hear it from Rick and me. So, I need you to cover for me."

"Oh come on, you know I'm horrible at lying. I mean Daryl's going to ask why you aren't going on the run, and what am I supposed to tell him." Glenn asked.

"Just tell him that I needed to cover a shift in the infirmary. I'll even hang out there for a while, while I'm hiding from my children," Jewel said. "Thanks Glenn!" she said as she walked away.

"Pick someone else next time!" Glenn yelled back at her.

Merle and Jewel's POV:

Merle looked up from skinning the deer he had bagged as Jewel passed. "Hey lil sister, come over here."

Jewel took a breath. "Yeah, Merle?" she asked as she turned around.

"Come on over, help me with this," Merle told her.

Jewel took a breath. "Merle, you don't need my help. You're always sayin' how I take to long anyway."

Merle glanced at her. "Yeah but we just don't spend enough time together. Get your but over here baby sister."

Jewel walked over and bent down. She put her hand under her nose as she looked at the deer. "It'll give us meat for some time."

"You alright? You're turnin' a bit green," Merle said as he held up a piece of bloody skin.

"Fine, just fine," Jewel said as she turned her face.

Merle tried not smirk. "Come on and help me dig out the guts."

Jewel took a breath as she dug her hands in, immediately regretting it as she stood up and threw up.

Merle smirked. "Now you want to tell me why you've been turnin' green for a week at smells. I kinda have a guess, but want to hear it."

"You ass," Jewel said as she wiped her mouth. "You just couldn't ask? No you had to torture me?"

"Hell, now what fun would that be lil sister? Kinda figured it out when you almost hurled on me at the fence last week. Smells, that was mamma's first sign with you," Merle said. "Rick know?"

"Told him this morning," Jewel said.

"He happy?" Merle asked as he dug into the deer.

"Scared, but yeah," Jewel said. "Wasn't planned."

Merle laughed. "Oh lil sister anyone that tells you that they planned on a baby, is a liar. Drunken nights, forgetting to take birth control pills, girl lyin' about bein' on protection, condom breaking, all lead up to little unexpected arrivals," he said as he looked at her. "Condom broke huh? Yeah it happens."

"I am so not having this conversation with you Merle…" Jewel told him. "Why are you being so calm about this?"

"Lil sister, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough to know you and Officer Friendly aren't knockin' boots behind closed doors. Only sure way of not havin' one of those little people, is not to do anything," Merle said as he stood up. "Not an ideal time to repopulate the Earth, but hell when is it? Women were havin' babies way before hospitals, we had a couple healthy ones born at Woodbury."

Jewel arched an eyebrow. "Merle, this calm big brother persona is scarin' me. Stop it," she told him.

Merle laughed. "Well little sister, aint nothing we can do about this now, except be happy about it. And make sure you're little pregnant but takes it easy," he said. "And yeah, I think it's about time that husband and I have a little talk."

"Merle," Jewel warned.

"Oh I won't hit him," Merle told her. "Go take a shower, you'll feel better."

"Yeah I wouldn't need a shower if it wasn't for you, you ass," Jewel said as she walked away.

Merle and Rick's POV:

Merle knocked of the office door. "Open up Officer Friendly, we need to talk."

Rick opened the door. "My morning was going so well," he said as he let him in. "Jewel told you?"

"Not exactly, I've had my suspicions for about a week. Our momma had the worst mornin' sickness with her, smells kicked it off. I made Jewel throw up by asking her to help me with a deer," Merle admitted.

"Is she alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, pissed at me, but hey, I'm used to that," Merle said as he sat down. "Now, I'm real glad to know that you aren't giving her grief about being pregnant."

Rick looked at him. "I was there too you know? I'm as responsible as she is."

Merle nodded. "Glad you see it that way. See, I figure you're going to get enough grief from my niece and that boy of yours. Don't really blame them considerin' what they went through with Lori and that little girl over there."

"Who are you and what have you done with Merle Dixon?" Rick asked.

Merle laughed. "Yeah, I keep this side hidden. But it comes out occasionally with family."

"You calling me family Merle?" Rick asked with an amused look on his face.

"Now, let's not go that far Officer Friendly. You knocked up my sister, our blood line is mixed," Merle simply stated. "See if we met before all this, I would have given you the talk."

"The talk?" Rick asked.

"Lori didn't have big brothers?" Merle asked.

"Only child," Rick answered.

Merle laughed. "Well this is gonna fun. See, I'm gonna tell you that if you ever hurt my little sister, I'll find a nice big pit to bury you in. Now, it would just be feeding you to the walkers'. That I don't care how much you _think _you love her, it aint ever gonna be more than me or Daryl. But, truth is Officer Friendly, as much as I hate to admit it; you probably do love her more than I ever did. I always told both of 'em that the only people that would love us is us Dixon's ourselves. Boy did they prove my dumb ass wrong. We aint ever going to be friends, you aint ever going to fully trust me, I'm never going to fully trust you. But I trust you with my family," Merle said.

"I trust you with mine," Rick told him. "Don't give up on love. You and Jes got a shot. Especially since you forgave me."

"That's not what I'm sayin'," Merle said. "Don't put words in my mouth," he said as he got up.

**Author's Note: So this was my little surprise. When the Governor attacks, Jewel will be around four or five months pregnant, and Merle is gonna be big brother! Now onto more of my ideas. Please no egg throwing!**


	108. Chapter 108

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 108**

**Author's Note: So I found a timeline of the Walking Dead, which would have been handy before, but oh well. So between the two Governor attacks, it's 177 days. So, Jewel will be about five and half months pregnant. So, review please.**

Joey and Summer's POV:

Summer walked out of the prison to where Joey sat on a picnic table where he was smoking a cigarette. "Give me one."

"Excuse me?" Joey questioned as he looked at her.

"A cigarette, give me one," Summer repeated.

Joey gave a laugh. "Yeah, not happening."

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Summer asked.

"I'm more afraid of an arrow in the ass from your Uncle then I am with you punching me. Not to mention you got an over protective stepfather. So, what happened Princess to make you want to piss off your parents?" Joey asked.

Summer crossed her arms. "Nothing," she answered.

"Yeah, right. Summer Dixon just comes up to me and asks me for a cigarette. Yeah, I know the signs of a teenager trying to piss off there parents, it's how I started. But these are few and precious now a days and I'm not gonna waist one on someone whose trying to piss off there parents. So, aint gonna happen Princess. So why don't you take a load off and tell me what's got you so pissed off," Joey offered.

"You mean besides you callin' me Princess? Dad knocked up my mom," Summer said as she sat down. "I mean how irresponsible can they be? How can they do that to me and Carl?"

Joey looked at her. "Do that to you? You think they did this to piss you the hell off? That's a little bit selfish of you don't you think?"

Summer looked at him. "Selfish of me? I cut out Judith from her mom, Carl had to put her down. You would think that they'd think about what this would do to us."

Joey laughed. "Princess, you're pretty lucky you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Summer asked.

"You got your two uncles, you got your mom, you got a stepfather, a step brother, and a baby sister. Now you're getting a new sibling. And all you can think of is how selfish they are being?" Joey asked. "You know what I got? Nothing. Don't know if my brother and his fiancée or the kid they were expecting are alive or dead. I shot my mother and sister. My father was a scared weak son of a bitch. I'd jump at the chance if my mother got a chance to live. That's what your parents' are doing, Summer, they are living. You know I used to be jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Summer asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, jealous. The way your mom used to look at you when she picked you up, like you were her world. The world ends, and your mom meets this good guy, and he thinks of you as his own. Believe me, they didn't plan this, Summer and they sure the hell didn't say 'what can we do to piss off our teenage daughter.' You being upset, well it's probably upsetting your mom. And even though you are pissed off right now, cause your scared, they are too. I know you don't want to make this harder on her. She's gonna need you Summer, and I know you are to good of a person not to be there for her," Joey told her.

"You don't know what kind of person I am, not anymore," Summer said softly.

"You didn't let your step brother kill me, you would have stopped him from shooting Jody if you could have. That isn't the type of person that can be mad at having a brother or sister, no matter how hard you try," Joey said as he playfully hit her arm.

"Never thought you'd be the sentimental type," Summer told him.

Joey looked at her. "Like you ever gave me a minute to know you. You punched me for calling you cute. And you still got a wicked punch."

"Don't you forget it either," Summer teased him.

Mar Carol and Jewel's POV:

Mar sat down next to Jewel in the infirmary. "You ok? Daryl and I overheard Summer yelling at you and Rick."

"She's upset, Carl…he didn't say anything. I think he's to stunned. Daryl mad?" Jewel asked.

"No, he's worried about you. You're going to be OK. You know that, right?"

"It's not guaranteed, you can't say it is," Jewel told her.

Mar looked at Carol then at Jewel. "Hey, Jewel, it wasn't guaranteed before this. I shouldn't have lived through Peter's birth, the only reason I'm here because God wanted me to be. Him coming early, well that was a blessing in a way."

Carol squeezed Jewel's hand. "You have all of us, and we'll do anything to make sure you and this baby are alright. You just have to worry about that little one in there, let us worry about everything else."

Jewel smiled. "I think I was a lot calmer before everyone was finding out."

"Well if Merle wasn't such an ass and made you throw up then maybe you could have kept the secret a little longer," Carol told her.

Mar tried not to laugh. "You have met Merle right? I think the man was born a natural ass."

Jewel laughed. "Oh, that's an understatement of the year, of the decade. But he was pretty decent, after he made me throw up."

"Well, I would hope so, I mean he did make you dig in deer guts," Carol teased.

"Yeah, that's a hell of way to get someone to admit to being pregnant. I'll admit that's a new one, not sure anyone but Merle would come up with that," Mar said.

"He talked to Rick," Jewel said.

"Have you seen Rick since?" Mar asked.

"I mean, it's a fair question," Carol said.

Jewel laughed. "Yeah, that would have been a fair question, before. But yes, I have seen Rick. We did tell Carl and Summer."

"Was morning sickness this bad with Summer?" Carol asked.

Jewel laughed. "I don't think that's a fair question Carol. I mean the whole decaying flesh outside our gates, that's something I didn't have the privilege of experiencing before. Kinda wish I wasn't having that lovely experience now, I think I could live without it. Merle said that was a big problem when momma was pregnant with me. Funny thing is Merle hardly ever talks about our parents, it was kind of odd to hear him talking about her."

"Pregnant woman bring out people's softer sides," Mar told her. "Now if that's a way to keep Merle off your back, then we may have to see about keeping you knocked up," she teased.

"Yeah not," Jewel said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about the shifts on the fence, we got it," Carol said.

"Carol, Rick already wouldn't let me go on a run today, I'm not going shriek anymore responsibility," Jewel told them.

"You're responsibility is cooking that little turkey," Mar said.

"And that's not something we can do, we can do the rest of it," Carol told her.

Rick and Summer's POV:

Summer took a breath as she walked up to the gate. "Dad? Got a minute?"

Rick looked over at Carl. "You got this?" he asked as he nodded to the walkers.

"Yeah, not a lot," Carl answered.

Rick handed him the weapon he was using. "Alright, what's up?" he asked as he walked away with her.

"I'm sorry…I mean about my reaction," Summer said.

"You said that to your mom yet?" Rick asked as he sat down at the picnic table.

"No…." Summer admitted.

Rick took a breath. "Look Summer, I know that you and Carl are worried, you have every right to be worried. I'm worried, I won't say I'm not. But the way you talked to your mom, it's not right. I don't care how upset you are, it's not right. The only reason I didn't come after you was your mom stopped me. And right now, my concern and my only concern is your mother and that baby's health. She needs to hear that you are sorry, she needs to know that you care. I can't make you apologize to her Summer, but I'm not gonna have you upset her. And I know that both of your Uncles would be skinning your hide if they heard you talk like that."

"I know…." Summer said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Infirmary. The smells were bothering her," Rick told her.

"I am scared, but part of me is excited. I'm sure Carl is too," Summer admitted.

Rick kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, so am I," he said. "Go on, then come help us out on the gate. Count that as you being grounded for the way you spoke to your mother."

"Yes sir," Summer said as she turned to go inside. She took a breath as she went to the infirmary. "Hey Dr. S, dad said my mom was in here?"

"In the back, doing supply check list," the man answered.

"Thanks," Summer said as she went in the back. "So, if we had a bar of soap to waste, I'd wash my mouth out with it," she said as she leaned against the door.

Jewel tried not to smile as she turned. "Jane did that, I just used your full name," she reminded her.

Summer ran to her and hugged her. "I'm really sorry, I mean super sorry," she said.

Jewel hugged her. "Shh. I can't be mad at you for your reaction baby."

"Yeah you can, I'm mad at myself," Summer admitted. "Just the image of Lori…."

"Hey look at me," Jewel said. "Each pregnant woman is different. Each pregnancy is different. You were a lot nicer to me with smells then your baby brother or sister is being. I'm just hoping that I can talk him or her to being nice sooner or later," she admitted. "Just because what happened with Lori happened, it does not mean it's going to happen with me. We've got a doctor, and I will be staying by Hershel, Mar or Dr. S's side when it's time. The best things in this world are unplanned. Look at you, you were as unplanned as they come. But you were also the best thing to happen to me. I can't regret this baby, Summer, anymore then I can regret you. Was it something Rick and I ever discussed? No. Were we careful? Yes. But things happen. You are old enough to realize that," Jewel told her.

"Mom you are not having the sex talk with me right now! No, so not doing this with you," Summer told her. "Like there's anyone that I'd be having sex with."

Jewel looked at her. "The name Joey London comes to mind."

"Joey? Oh mom…yeah no," Summer told her. "Did Uncle Daryl tell you that I thought he was cute? I am so going to hurt him!"

Jewel burst out laughing. "No, you just did," she said.

"Mom you tricked me. SO not fair," Summer told her. "Hey little brother or sister, make mommy sick for a week, you got my permission!"

Jewel laughed. "Now that's just mean. Seriously mean. You're almost seventeen Summer. You're a beautiful young woman, and Joey..well he is nineteen, almost twenty. And, well, things happen. Though with your Uncles and Rick's help, I could hide the body and no one would be the wiser. That may be something worth thinking about."

Summer looked at her. "Dad gave me punishment with helping on walker duty. I better go before he comes looking for me."

"Chicken!" Jewel told her daughter.

Summer grinned. "I'd say come follow me to finish the conversation, but little sister or brother is helping me out on that department."

Jewel picked up a roll of bandages and threw it at her. "Pain in the butt!"

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Jewel had excused herself early and went up to bed. Summer had volunteered to take Judy and she didn't argue. She had sent Rick to take a shower, she swore that she could smell the walkers on him. She had her back to the door and was almost asleep and didn't hear the door when he came in.

Rick smiled as he kissed her shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Mm…you smell better, so yeah," Jewel answered. "Think I can stuff something up my nose for a couple months and breath through my mouth?" she asked as she pulled his arm around her.

Rick tried not to laugh. "I don't think that would work. I can say sorry, hold your hair back?" he offered.

Jewel laughed. "Well Mr. Grimes, I may take you up on your offer to hold my hair back but don't you ever say sorry about this baby."

"You're amazing you know that Mrs. Grimes? You could be freaking out….you should be freaking out," Rick told her.

Jewel turned and looked at him. "Is that gonna change this baby being here? No it's not Rick. I didn't freak out when I was pregnant with Summer and I was fifteen. Maybe it don't make any sense, maybe I can't explain it. But I know what it's like not to be wanted in this world, to be made felt like I was a mistake. The first moment I knew about Summer…I made a promise to myself that she wouldn't feel that way. It's the same with this baby. This baby is starting out three steps ahead. It's got you as a father, and an older brother and two sisters to take care of him or her. Plus everyone in this prison, at least our core group. I know that if something happens, this baby is going to be alright," she said as she kissed him. "Plus, you know there is a benefit with me being pregnant."

"Oh?" Rick asked as he ran his hand down her side.

"I'm already pregnant, we don't have to use condoms. Save them for Maggie and Glenn," she teased.

"Oh the benefit," Rick chuckled as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Summer talk to you?"

"Yeah," Jewel said as she touched his hand. "Funny how much things change in two days huh?"

Rick smiled. "I think that was about five weeks ago, things changed."

"I talked with Summer, well tried to, about sex. She used me not being able to stand smells as a reason to high tale it out of there," Jewel told him.

"Is it bad that I'm really hoping this baby is a boy because I'm not sure if I survive that long I can handle two teen age girls close in age as Judy and this baby. Do I need to kill Joey?" Rick asked.

Jewel laughed. "Well according to Summer, she's not interested. At all."

"Did you tell her she's a horrible liar?" Rick asked. "I guess I need to have a talk with Joey. Can I just let Carl shoot him?"

Jewel laughed and hit his arm. "Sorry, can't get rid of teenage boys that easy."

"He's a man. Hell, when I was his age, Carl was on his way," Rick said. "Oh hell, I guess I'm taking Joey hunting tomorrow."

"You don't hunt, that's my brothers'," Jewel reminded him.

Rick sighed. "When I have to have a talk with a smart ass male sniffing around my underage teenage daughter, I'm hunting."

Jewel kissed him. "You're turning me on being all protective."

"Oh really?" Rick asked as he kissed her. "I'm going to give him a talking too," Rick teased as he kissed her shoulder.


	109. Chapter 109

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 109**

**Author's Note: I keep trying to convince myself that this promotion is worth it, but my head is going NO it's not! I think I'm going to be detoxing over the weekend with a good book! Anyway, we're still in a couple days after everyone finding out Jewel's pregnant. I've just got a lot of people to touch upon in the five weeks since the governor's attacks. We'll do a time skip in a bit. Not to much, we don't want Mr. Mean Governor back yet! But you guys aren't complaining are you? Didn't think so! Review please.**

Daryl, Mar and Merle's POV:

Merle glanced over at Mar and Daryl and shook his head. "You know I'm waiting for you two to tell me that I'm gonna be an Uncle times two."

Mar rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep waiting for that Merle."

"Like I told lil' sister, aint no sure fire way to not have kids unless you aint doing anything," Merle said.

"Shut it Merle," Daryl warned.

"Oh come on Daryl, the way you were with Summer, and that baby Jewel's raising, and that kid Mitch, you can't tell me it aint been on your mind," Merle said.

"Merle, I'm warning you," Daryl told her.

Mar put her hand on Daryl's chest. "Hey you don't got to protect me. Merle, Daryl and I don't have to worry about because if you must know, and obviously you must, I can't have anymore kids. Haven't been able to since after Peter was born. So, now do you feel better that once again you made an ass out of yourself? And since we're disclosing here, I don't even know if my son is alive or not. He was visiting his father in Boston. I try not to think about it, I mean Mitch is as much as my son as if he was born to me," Mar said. "Do you want to know anything else personal Jackass?"

"Mar, calm down," Daryl told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Daryl. Not when it comes to him. I'm real glad that you didn't have to lose a brother, I'm real glad that he's stepping up in the big brother department, but he still has to learn some manners," Mar told him. "So do you want to sleep up on the perch tonight or you going to let me handle this?"

Daryl held up his hands. "Be my guest," he told her as he gave in.

"Mar…I didn't know, really, wouldn't have said anything if I did," Merle offered.

"I really don't give a shit, Merle. This, between Daryl and me, it's just that, between us. It's not any of your damn business, Merle. Neither is Rick and Jewel. Once again there business. You're here now, we're accepting it, maybe even forgiven you for some of the things that happened. I also appreciate that you'd hurt anyone that would hurt Daryl or Jewel. But Rick and I aren't going to hurt them. So, I'm telling' you, especially now with Jewel and Rick, you need to stop being a smart ass. You need to stop making comments that you know absolutely positively nothing about. It's going to get you hurt, by me. How about you concentrating with your love life and leave your siblings' alone?" Mar asked.

"What love life?" Merle asked.

"My point exactly," she said as she turned to leave. "I'm checking on Mitch, he was hanging out with some of the other kids."

"I'll be around in a bit," Daryl told her as she left. "I think you may be a little bit scared of Mar."

Merle glared at him. "You could have said something' you know."

"Yeah, I tried to stop you," Daryl said as he laughed. "Have to admit, she was channeling Jane there for a minute."

"Exactly what I need, another Jane," Merle huffed.

"She kept you in line. Speaking of women who keep you in line, haven't seen Jes in a couple days," Daryl told him.

Merle looked at him. "I aint her keeper. She hasn't been in a talking mood with me since I punched her."

"Ever thinking of saying I'm sorry?" Daryl asked.

Merle laughed. "Yeah the day I say I'm sorry for hitting anyone is gonna be the day that you might as well go dig a grave. I aint gonna be puss whipped baby brother. I mean maybe it's fine for you, and fine for Officer Friendly, kinda like seeing him doing anything our sister would ask, she deserves that.But I think two out of three Dixon's finding love at the end of the world is pushin' the limits enough."

"You know what I think big brother?" Daryl asked.

Merle sighed. "No, but I'm sure that you're gonna tell me anyway. I kinda miss the days when only one sibling felt free to spout out of there mouth at me."

"Those days are over, big brother. I think you're afraid to admit that someone's got under your skin. You haven't said one racist remark about her, or called her some degrading name. So that tells me you care more then you want to admit," Daryl says as he stood up. "Now I need to go talk to Mar, cause, well you pissed her off."

Merle sighed. "She's out scouting areas, her and Michonne. One went one direction, the other one went the other way. They want to get the Governor."

"And you said you didn't know," Daryl teased as he left Merle shaking his head.

Some group POV:

Mitch, Mika, and Axel sat down at the table with Carol and Jewel for breakfast.

"We brought you an apple, it doesn't smell," Mika said as she handed her the apple.

Jewel smiled. "Thank you, Mika that's very thoughtful of you. Why don't I just keep this for later when little one calms down?"

Mika smiled. "Axel said there's a prison library, and that it needs a good cleaning. It may be safe from smells."

Mitch nodded. "Mar said that the smell of walkers' were bothering you and it may be a bit until they don't. So, since everyone says we have to have an adult watching us, we thought you'd like to help us."

"What about Axel?" Carol asked.

"Oh I'll be there, but I've been elected to move things," Axel assured them.

"Well I know you'll be Summer's best friend for clearing out the library. I'll be glad to help, gives me something to do," Jewel said.

"Daryl said you aren't one to like to be sittin' on your ass," Mitch said.

"Mitch, language," Jewel warned him. "I am going to have to talk to my brother about watching his language. He knows better," she told him.

"Sorry," Mitch said.

"Maybe we can get Tyreese to help too?" Mika asked. "We don't want you to move anything and it may take two guys to move some stuff."

"And I asked Sasha to look out for books on her runs," Mitch said.

"You two thought a lot about this," Carol said.

"We had to clean the library out from walkers before we even thought about getting in there and doing a good cleaning. They came to me yesterday after the news started going around about Jewel being pregnant to see if I thought it was something she could help with," Axel explained.

"What about Lizzie? Do you think she'll want to help?" Carol asked Mika.

"No, it's not really Lizzie's thing," Mika said.

Jewel smiled at the younger girl. She was glad that Mitch had someone around his age to be friends with. "Well I know it's Summer's thing, and I know if she isn't on watch duty, she'd love to help."

"We having a group meeting no one told me about?" Rick asked as he sat down and handed Jewel a peach. "Doesn't smell," he said as he kissed her.

Mika laughed. "Now you have an apple and a peach for later."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have a nice collection of non smelling food going on soon," Jewel said as she laughed. "Mika and Mitch were just filling me in on the plan to clean out the library. I've been asked to be chaperone while they clean."

"You're not going to be lifting anything," Rick informed her.

"We've got Axel and we're going to ask Tyreese. She won't be lifting anything, we'll watch out for her," Mika assured him.

"Thank you Mika, that makes me feel better," Rick told the girl with a smile.

"We're going on a run later, everyone's making a list," Maggie said.

"Peanut butter, if this baby gives her cravings' like Summer did for peanut butter, I'd suggest start huntin' now," Daryl said as he grabbed breakfast.

"It wasn't that bad," Jewel said as she bit her lip.

"You threw a can of jelly at my head because I finished all the peanut butter," Daryl reminded her.

"Alright, we'll be looking for peanut butter, we'll spread the word," Maggie said with a laugh.

"Where's Summer?" Rick asked.

"Sasha and her have guard duty," Maggie answered.

"I'm going to take this to Mar," Daryl said. "I'll meet you guys at the truck," he told Maggie.

"Beth's got Judy, and Carl took my shift at the gate. He offered, I didn't ask," Jewel said as she kissed Rick. "I'm ready for a nap already."

"Go nap," Maggie, Mitch, Mika and Rick all said.

"We'll wait on the library til you get up," Carol assured her.

"You guys are making me feel awful lazy already," Jewel pointed out.

"You're pregnant, you're supposed to be taking it easy. You're the nurse, you know that already," Carol told her.

"Fine," Jewel said as she got up and laughed.

"I'll walk you half way up, want to stop at Joey's cell. Remind me why he's in C block and not D block like most of Woodbury people?" Rick asked.

"He knew Jes, we had room in C block, he was alone. There a problem Rick?" Hershel asked as he heard the question.

"Yeah, he's interested in my teen daughter," Rick huffed as he got up.

Maggie tried not to laugh as Hershel nodded. "The first one is always the hardest. Like I told Glenn, no boy is ever good enough for a man's daughter, until he is. You'll get through this Rick. Won't be easy, but you will," Hershel told him.

"I haven't had a whole life time to prepare myself for the whole guy interested in a teenage daughter thing Hershel. I'd like another thirty years," Rick said as he went with Jewel.

"You're bad," Jewel told him.

"You love it," Rick told her as he kissed her. "Take it easy if you need it alright? I'll be back by dark."

"Alright," Jewel said with a smile as she went up the steps.

TBC (Just a lot of people I need to check in with!)


	110. Chapter 110

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 110**

**Author's Note: Jes was bugging me that she'd find Martinez. Like the rest of the Governor's people I think he did what he thought he needed to do and was actually an alright guy. So please review! **

Jes's POV:

Jes had spent three days a week in the five weeks a day looking for the Governor. On her way back from wherever she found her self, she would walk past the remains of Woodbury, past the pits, past the trails. She rarely stopped, rarely let herself live in the past. She would find the Governor one day and she'd kill him. Her and Michonne both went out on separate trails, Michonne for longer trips. She saw the movement near one of the pits, and knew it wasn't a walker. She grabbed her gun and got out of the vehicle and watched the figure. "You home sick Martinez?" she asked as she pointed the gun at him. "Hands up, throw it over."

Martinez threw his weapon over. "I could ask you the same thing, Sanchez."

"Where is he?" Jes asked.

"The Governor? Don't know, don't care," Martinez said. "How about lowering your gun, and we can have a conversation, I got beer. It's warm, nothing like Woodbury."

"How about I keep my gun, and we still have that beer," Jes said.

"That works. You saw what he did?" Martinez asked.

"You want to be a little bit more specific Martinez? Did I see what you all did when you brought a bunch of kid soldiers to take control of the prison? Or did I see what he did to Milton by stabbing him and left in a locked room with Andrea to kill her? Or did I see that whole massacre on the side of the road? Noticed you and Shumpert weren't among those. You're here, guess Shumpert wasn't strong enough to survive," Jes said as she sat down on the couch of his trailer.

"He got careless near the pits," Martinez answered. "We left him that night, packed up in the middle of the night and left him with just a tent and a weapon."

"Didn't think to kill him?" Jes asked as she took the beer.

Martinez sat down next to her. "What would that do? Let him live to think about what he's done."

Jes opened the beer and shook her head. "Men like that don't regret things. He's alive, he's thinking about how to get revenge on you, me, Merle, everyone at the prison. Yeah, he may let it stew for a bit, get away from here for a bit. But men like him, crazy smooth talkers, thrive in a world like this. There are people looking for someone to make them feel safe, that'll be ready to believe the lies that come off his tongue. That's why he don't get to live Martinez," Jes told him.

"You thinking that I need to die now to Sanchez?" the man asked.

Jes eyed the man. "You asking me to kill you Martinez?"

"No, just wondering why you were wondering around this area," he stated.

"I was hunting the Governor. I'm always hunting the Governor. No one in that prison is going to be safe until he's dead," Jes answered.

"So you're doing this for them? For Dixon?" Martinez questioned as he looked at her.

"There's four Dixon's in that prison," Jes answered. "Martinez you saw what he did to Maggie. You didn't see what he did to Merle's sister. I didn't think she was going to make it. So, I made a decision, Martinez. A decision based on right and wrong. People in this world they survive by losing there humanity, or they survive by finding it. The group at the prison, well they survive by keeping a bit of there humanity. They kill those that endanger the people they care about, but they try to help. Not in the way that the Governor did, they don't expect people to go play gladiator in a ring full of walkers," she said as she looked straight at him.

"You know Sanchez, I forgot how annoying you can be," Martinez stated. "So they opened there arms to you and Dixon after everything that happened? Isn't Grimes the one that Dixon always bitched about getting even with for leaving him on the roof in Atlanta? Along with that Chinese kid he beat up on?"

"Glenn's Korean," Jes corrected him. "And there's some growing period going on. But since Rick and Jewel got together. Jewel's a Dixon right down to the attitude, so Merle is behaving. Sort of."

"Was he behaving when he beat the hell out of me when we were waiting for Michonne?" Martinez asked.

"Considering that the Governor ordered you to kill anyone that showed up, what was he going to do, show up and shake your hand? You're lucky he didn't kill you. If it was me, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation," Jes told him.

"We had our orders. Nobody went against the Governor," Martinez answered.

Jes laughed. "Yeah, until they did right? The man was a few crackers short of a gingerbread house. You believed him because it was safety, because you wondered how you would survive with out him. Those heads he always demanded us to bring back? He kept them in a freakin' fish tank. A man like that has a very short fuse, as you saw. He's out there right now, lookin' for another group of scared survivors, looking for another Woodbury. And, when he gets them to trust them Martinez, you think he's not going to be lookin' for some sort of revenge against the people that left him? Your head, my head, all those heads at the prison, they'd make good trophies wouldn't they?"

Martinez looked at her. "You think he'd try to do this again?"

"Well it took almost a year for everyone to figure out he was a nut case, so what do you think if he puts on the Governor face again?" Jes asked. "Look I'm not going to ask you and the few rag tag people around to come back to the prison. I'm thinking that would get me kicked out on my ass. But what I'm asking you is that you kill that man on sight. That you remember what he did to people he said he was trying to protect. Remember why you abandoned him. I don't got to worry about you showing up to the prison do I? Cause I will kill you., and I will give the order for anyone else to do the same if we see the top of your head."

"You aint got to worry about me, that was the Governor's fight," Martinez said as she got up.

"Thanks for the beer," she said as she walked out.

Joey and Rick's POV:

Joey arched an eyebrow as he followed the man out in the woods. "So you gonna shoot me?"

Rick looked at him. "Shoot you? Now what would give you the idea that I would shoot you?"

"I've had my run in with a few over protective fathers before all this. I'd probably be dead if any of them had guns," Joey stated. "And I know you aren't a hunter, and you asked me to come out here with you, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hunt."

Rick stepped forward. "Do I got a reason to shoot you Joey?"

"Don't know, do you?" Joey asked as he stood toe to toe with the man.

"Have you done anything to hurt my daughter?" Rick asked.

"Do I need to remind you she's hit me twice in ten years and you're worried about Summer hurting me?" Joey asked.

Rick tried to smirk. "Good point. See, I'm not used to boys..men Joey, because you aren't a teenager. In the real world if you came knocking around my daughters door before she was seventeen and I even thought you touching her, I'd have you in jail for statutory rape."

"You were a cop. Damn, now that's not something I ever thought a Dixon would do, marry a cop," Joey shook his head in disbelief.

"Deputy Sheriff actually," Rick answered.

Joey laughed. "Alright, Sherriff, I would never hurt Summer. She came to me yesterday and asked for a cigarette when she found out her mom was pregnant. I didn't give it to her. She was just acting out, trying to make you guys hurt."

"So she asked you for a cigarette?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it's not like she could go kissing me now could it?" Joey asked. "I get it that you care about her, I'm real glad her mom and she found you."

Rick looked at him. "So the whole speech I prepared to give you, I can just put away?"

"Oh please, I'd like to hear it," Joey assured him.

"You know I know I'm pretty well sure that I'm not supposed to like you even a little bit. I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to see you as a danger to my teenage daughter. So I'm pretty sure this is where I tell you that if you even cross a line, think about crossing a line, or hurt her in any way, I will push you out of the gate myself, without a weapon. You get me?" Rick asked.

"I get you," Joey said.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm stupid, Joey, cause I'm not. I know that it's possible that living in close proximity, something may develop. But the fact that she is still to young to get seriously involved still remains. I want her to be a normal teenager, as much as she can be. She's been through a lot, we all have. I know you lost some of your childhood in this, and that I'm sorry for," Rick said.

"Lost it way before then," Joey told him.

"Alright, but can you understand why I want to do the best I can to give her what little bit of being a teenager that I can, right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I understand. Like I said glad her mom found you. You know Summer's scared about this baby?" Joey asked as he turned and stabbed a stray walker. "Think we should keep moving."

"Not a bad idea," Rick said as he started walking with him. "I know she is, so is Carl, so am I. So is everyone that was here when we lost Lori when she had Judy."

"Can't assure her everything will be alright, there's no guarantees," Joey told him.

Rick looked at him. "Really do you have to be so damn logical? You are making it hard for me to dislike you."

"I am sure I'll give you reason at some point," Joey told him.

"I'm sure you will," Rick assured him. "The best I can do, any of us can do is try. I'm sure between Daryl, Merle, Mar, Summer, Carl and me, Jewel's going to be tired of us babying her. We were on the run for most of Lori's pregnancy, so we're all going to baby her. I just need to know that Summer is going to be alright. That she has people around her that is going to look out for her."

"I'm part of this family you're making aren't I? Then I don't have to say it," Joey told him.

TBC


	111. Chapter 111

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

**Chapter 111**

**Author's Note: I have an idea about introducing Zach, and it'll be a little bit of time jump, but it'll be next chapter or so. But once again we don't want that mean old Governor around yet do we? And you all love me. Anyway, this is the same day as the last chapter.**

Mar and Daryl's POV:

Daryl came into there cell and sat down from across her. He handed her the breakfast to her.

Mar looked up. "Thanks. Don't say you're sorry. What he does or says isn't on you Daryl, it never was."

Daryl bit his finger and nodded. "You alright?"

Mar shrugged. "Just a part of life you know? Things are what they are. I try not to think about Peter….I try not to think he may not even be alive…." she said softly.

Daryl looked at her and moved next to her. "You can talk to me about Peter anytime you want to. You don't have to talk about him like he may not be here, but what kind of lil' man he is becoming. He's strong, like his momma," Daryl told her.

"I just don't want Mitch to think I'd rather have Peter then him. I want both," Mar said as she gave a faint smile. "Selfish aren't I?"

"Nah, you aint selfish, Mar. There isn't a selfish bone in your body. That boy knows that you love him. I aint good at sayin' stuff. I'm not like Jewel, I can't show it in front of people," Daryl told her.

"But you love me, I know. I get it Daryl," Mar said as she kissed him. "You're beginning to need a haircut."

"I'm hiding scissors," Daryl simply stated as he kissed her back. "You want me to look for anything special on the run today for you or Mitch?"

"Could use some long sleeve shirts for him, winters coming fast. And his jacket isn't going to fit much longer," Mar said as she kissed his shoulder.

"What bout you?" Daryl asked.

"I don't need anything Daryl," Mar answered.

"I asked you what you wanted. Don't make me ask again," Daryl said as he kissed her.

Mar laughed. "Alright, I could use a blanket. You steal covers."

"Do not," Daryl said with a laugh.

"Do too," Mar answered as she changed positions so she was sitting on his lap facing him. "Come back to me?"

Daryl put his hands on her waist. "Always do."

"Whose going on the run?" Mar asked as she kissed him.

"Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and me. Good people. Summer asked if she could go, but changed her mind wanting to stay close to Jewel," Daryl told her.

"She will for a bit I'm sure," Mar said as she started to move to get him aroused.

"Woman, don't start something you can't finish. I got to go," Daryl huffed as he moved her off him.

"You owe me," Mar told him. "Oh start looking for oversized shirts and pants. Maybe get lucky with maternity clothes."

Daryl nodded. "Maggie and Sasha mentioned it last night. Don't you think, I mean it's a bit early?"

Mar gave a small sigh. "I think we all need this. I mean, us as the core group. Five weeks ago we defeated the Governor, we took back our home and a new life was created. We've been through hell, before and after I came into the group. We lost Lori, but we were on the run for the most of the time. I think all of us focused on the GOOD of this baby, on what he or she represents. Yeah we're scared, it wouldn't be normal for us not to be. But, for me at least, I want to think ahead of what to make it easy for Jewel to have a comfortable, amazing pregnancy and at the end a healthy baby."

Daryl smiled as he kissed her. "You keep the positive vibes for both of us."

"I will don't worry. Don't make them come up and get you. They'll start calling us as bad as Maggie and Glenn," Mar teased as she pushed him out of the cell door.

Maggie and Jewel's POV:

Maggie knocked softly on the office door not really wanting to wake her up if she had fallen already asleep. She was about ready to walk away when she heard a come in. "Hey just me, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was reading. What's up?" Jewel asked as she smiled at her friend.

"I haven't got a chance to say my congratulations in person since we found out yesterday. I wanted to see how you are really, how you're feeling besides the morning sickness. I don't remember a lot about the early stages of Lori's pregnancy. I feel bad about saying that, you know?" Maggie asked.

"She didn't really keep anyone in the loop, especially me," Jewel answered. "I'm alright…getting annoyed already about everyone treating me like I'm going to break."

Maggie smiled and squeezed her hand. "I think we're doing it more for us then you. We need _you _and _this _baby to be alright. You're a package deal. Glenn, Carl, Carol, Rick, Daryl, Summer, Mar, Beth, Mitch, Daddy and me, we remember what it was like the months we were on the run with Lori and her being pregnant, so do you. Then we thought it was safe…Lori and the baby could be safe. But because of a bad apple, she couldn't be safe. We love you Jewel, and I am in no way going to say I'm not happy for you, I am. I am thrilled for you, even if it wasn't on purpose. And, it may be selfish of all of us, but right now we're safe, and we can take the pressure off you. We can try to find you peanut butter, we can let you rest when need be, we can take Judy when you need a break. This is all stuff we can do, but we can't cook Peanut. I don't want to lose my friend, Jewel. I just want you to have a safe, relaxing pregnancy and in seven or eight months, I want to be cooing over a cute little baby and telling you how beautiful he or she is," Maggie said as she tried not to cry.

Jewel smiled as she teared up. "Damn hormones," Jewel said as she hugged the other woman. "I guess I never thought how it would effect everyone else. I mean I thought about Carl and Summer….and I understood why Rick was being over protective. But, then Carol took me off guard duty, and gate duty. And I was sent up here like I was kid," she explained. "I really didn't think about how the rest of you must be feeling."

"You aren't supposed to. Glenn and I talked about it last night, after he got back from the run and was really glad the cat was out of the bag. When I realized he was having the same worries as me, I figured everyone else was too. We can't guarantee things in life Jewel, especially not in this life, but we can try to give it the best odds possible," Maggie told her.

"Can you do something for me? I mean look for something for me while you're on the run. It's not important," Jewel said.

"Of course it's important," Maggie insisted.

"Pillows, Rick keeps stealing my pillow at night," Jewel said with a laugh. "Love the man but I may have to push him out of bed if he steals my pillow again."

"Pillows on it. Anything else? Can you think of anything you might need for the winter?" Maggie asked.

"No, I mean obviously bigger shirts, and not only for the winter," Jewel told her. "I have to admit, I don't know how to take all this attention. I mean I didn't have it with Summer, no where near it."

"Well then it's well deserved," Maggie told her. "I got to go, we'll be back tomorrow."

"Watch out for everyone and tell Daryl I expect the four of you to all get back," Jewel warned her.

"We'll make it back," Maggie said as she hugged her and got up.

Group POV later that day:

Summer looked up from the table when Jes walked in. "Look what the cat dragged in," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah thought that I'd make an appearance, catch up on the gossip," Jes said.

"You find anything?" Carl asked as he sat down.

"One of the Governor's former soldiers. He abandoned the Governor after he went and slaughtered all the people," Jes told them. "Where's your mom? Your dad?"

Carl and Summer looked at each other. "Jewel's pregnant….she's taking it easy. And dad took Joey out hunting. They should be back later."

Jes looked at them. "She's pregnant? Merle know?"

"Yeah, he knows," Summer answered. "We all found out yesterday."

"You two worried? Daryl told me about Lil' Asskicker, and how the two of you were there," Jes said.

"Yeah we're worried, but we're going to take care of Jewel," Carl said.

"You ever had kids of your own?" Summer asked.

Hershel came and sat down. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Jes. It's just we don't know a whole lot about you before this."

Merle came in and sat down. "You back again?"

"Yeah, always come back," Jes answered. "So you forgive Rick yet? I heard that you're going to be an Uncle again."

"I'm putting up with him," Merle answered.

Jes shook her head and looked at Summer. "No never had kids. Never wanted them. Had a screwed up childhood, thought the Sanchez line needed to die with me."

"Sounds familiar," Summer said as she looked at Merle.

Merle huffed. "Well your mother obviously had other ideas," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'm selfish too, was busy with my career. Moving up in the ranks, gave me something to do. Cared about my soldiers, getting them home from deployments, to there families," Jes said.

Hershel smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that. Seems like you doing the same thing now. You brought Jewel home, away from Woodbury, protecting someone you didn't know because it was right. You earned your spot."

Jes glanced over at some of the Woodbury survivors. "Any problems?"

"Same as in Woodbury, a couple troublemakers," Merle answered.

"Let me guess, the Edwin brothers," Jes said with a roll of her eyes.

"Something we need to know?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, don't put them on guard duty with this one, or Beth, or Maggie or any other young female," Jes said.

Carl looked up. "They do something? Why haven't you said anything before? We could have told them to leave? Are they a danger to Summer and the others?"

"There were a few rumors at Woodbury, nothing that could ever be proved," Merle said.

"Can you be a little bit more specific?" Hershel asked. "I've got two daughters, I think of Summer like a daughter, Sasha, Lexi, Mar, Carol…not to mention all the younger kids we got around here now. We need to know anything that may cause us trouble."

Jes sighed. "They get drunk when they are supposed to be on watch duty, the only people that could control them was Merle or me. Something about us scaring them shitless. The only thing I can figure is that both of them was drunk and missed meeting with the Governor so they got lucky and wasn't part of the ambush. Lucky for them, me I would have been happy if they were road kill. There was also an accusation against the younger one involving one of the teenage girls. I asked her about it, talked with her, she assured me he didn't do anything but get handsey. I always thought it could have been more, but even in days like this, people need the benefit of the doubt."

"I've been keeping' an eye on them, Hershel," Merle said.

"I appreciate that Merle, I know that you'd never put Summer at risk, but we've got a council. We need to be aware of things like that," Hershel said. "They might not have done nothing now, but we can keep an eye on them. I'm going to suggest since the two of you know them, that you two be watching them. If that's alright."

"We were doing it anyway," Jes said.

"Have they done anything since they've been here to be concerned about?" Carl asked.

"No," Jes answered. "The older one has been offering to go on runs, and the only reason he'd be doing that is cause he wants booze."

Merle looked at Summer. "You've been quiet short stuff, you alright?" he asked his niece.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get Judy," she said as she got up.

Merle stood up after her. "I'll go with you, short stuff," he said.

"Would you please stop calling me Short Stuff, Uncle Merle?" Summer asked.

"Nope, you're short, Carl's gonna be taller then you by over the winter," he teased. "Now don't start tryin' to change the subject and don't lie to your Uncle Merle. Something's bothering you."

Summer sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Did you know mom was raped?"

Merle looked at her. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Heard Uncle Daryl and her talk about it when I was younger. I didn't tell mom I knew until after Jes brought her back from Woodbury. I guess when you and Jes were talking….I guess I just, I don't know, didn't want to be around them…" Summer said.

"Listen to me kiddo. Anyone EVER makes you uncomfortable, and I don't give a damn if it's just a look, or you think they are giving you to much attention, you need to tell someone. Me, Uncle Daryl, Rick, Hershel, Jes, hell even Glenn. You do not think about it, you do not stop and tell yourself that you're imaginin' it, you run to one of us. You do not try to be a Dixon and handle it to yourself. You got it?" Merle asked his niece.

"Yeah, I got it," Summer said.

Merle lifted her chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "Summer, I wasn't there when you all needed me. I'm not gonna make excuses, I'm doin' what I can now to make amends, mind you that I know I aint ever gonna clear all the marks off my record. But what I do know is that you are a strong, kick ass walker killer, and can hold her own against almost everybody. But there are bad men in this world, men that think they can take whatever they want. There always were, and now, there's no laws, so they think they can get away with anything. And council or no damn council, anyone lays a hand on any woman in this prison that don't want it, is going to be havin' a talk with my fist. And God help them if I'm related to one of those women," Merle said.

Summer grinned. "Careful Uncle Merle, you're going to get a reputation of having a heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone. Dixon's look out for Dixon's remember?" Merle said.

"Actually you used to say that the only people a Dixon can depend on is a Dixon," Summer reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure your mother would throw something at me if I said that right now," Merle said. "I've already lost one body part, like to keep the rest of me intact. Now go on."

"Love you Uncle Merle," Summer said.

"Love you too Short Stuff," Merle said as she left


	112. Chapter 112

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 112**

**Author's Note: So I had this idea about how they found Zach, the only thing I could find about him was he was with other college students they found and brought in. So of course my brain started working, and came up with a back story, including two more prominent OC's (these people are killing me) that I'm keeping around. I did not look for actors for all the 'red shirts' since they will be killed before or during the Governor's return. But now, I had to figure out how to introduce these people. Let me tell you that when you are looking for time lines of what months certain things happen in this show it DOES not exist. So since they looked like they were preparing for winter when the Governor attacked I'm going to make this mid December (Only so I can do Jewel and Rick's first 'anniversary'.) You all love me! **

**Anyone that watches 24, will notice I'm giving a nod to Kiefer Sutherland's character on 24 with the name of his daughter. And I'm really sorry Summer, you just keep getting hurt! But the kid had really bad aim! Review please!**

**OC's (that I care about)**

**Veronica "Ronnie" Washburn-Rhona Mirta**

**Ridge Washburn-Kiefer Sutherland**

Nine Weeks After Governor's Attack

Glenn, Summer, Maggie's POV:

Summer looked up in the sky as Glenn messed with the car they were driving in. "We're never going to make it back to the prison before it starts to snow."

"The Dixon weather radar telling you that?" Maggie teased.

"Some bones cracking? A knee letting you know?" Glenn teased as he looked at the tire. "This thing is shot. Like totally blown, not going to make it. And that was the spare," he said with a sigh. It was supposed to be an easy supply run, in and out. It had been a while since the three of them had been out and him and Maggie had convinced Summer to come along.

"Let's get our gear, find shelter for the night. It's not safe to travel in the dark. The council will know that if we ran into trouble, we'd hunker down for the night," Maggie said. "Rick and Daryl will probably come out looking for us anyway in the morning. Daryl said that tire would probably only make it for one more run."

"Didn't even make that," Summer said. "And it isn't because I was driving, Glenn! Don't even," she said as she glared at him.

"Would I say something like that? Me? Never?" Glenn asked as he got up from the ground and got his bag and handed Summer hers. "Let's go," he said.

Summer stepped in front and had taken two steps before the sound of a gun shot whizzed passed her and grazed her shoulder.

"Summer!" Glenn yelled as he pointed his gun to whoever took the shot.

"Summer are you alright?" Maggie asked as she dropped her bag.

"Shit! You're not a bear!" a young man about seventeen or eighteen said as he came out of the woods.

Summer looked at her arm then him. "Bears hybernate during the winter you idiot! And do bears have blond hair? Seriously?"

"Kyle what the hell did you shoot at?" another young man asked. "Oh shit! Are you alright? I'm Zach…Ridge we got a problem. You shot her?"

"I thought she was a bear!" the kid named Kyle said.

"You seriously need glasses!" Zach said as he stepped forward.

"Not another step," Glenn said as he raised his gun. "Maggie how's she doing?"

"Luckily he's a really bad shot," Maggie said as a man came out of the woods.

"What happened?" the man said as he looked at the two young men then at the trio. "Kim…." he almost whispered to himself as he stepped forward. "Sorry, from a distance you…never mind. Can I look?" he asked as he put down his gun. "One of you two better start talking."

Glenn looked at Maggie. "You do one thing we don't like, and she'll shoot you," Glenn warned as he nodded to Maggie.

"He thought she was a bear," Zach said.

The man looked at him. "Kyle exactly what were you learning in college? Bears hibernate in the winter," he said as he went over. "Names Ridge Washburn," he said as he looked at the wound. "Well lucky for you, Kyle has really bad aim. My wife can fix you up, we're staying at an old mental health clinic up the road. And it looks like you guys ran into some trouble."

"You mean beside this idiot shooting me?" Summer asked.

"Yeah besides this idiot shooting at you. Kyle give the man your gun," he said as he nodded to Glenn.

"Ridge," the red headed young man said as he hesitated.

"You shot his friend, this needs to be looked at, and right now, I'm pretty sure they don't care if it was an accident or not. I don't blame them if they aimed that at your head and shoot you. And, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't miss. Now it's getting colder, and it's getting darker. I don't want to be out here when the Snapper's come out. Now, hand them your gun," Ridge said in a voice that meant no argument was going to be tolerated.

Kyle sighed as he handed over the gun.

"Alright, let's get you back," Ridge said.

"I've got her," Maggie said as she helped Summer up. "I'm Maggie Rhee, that's my husband Glenn, and this is Summer Dixon."

"Nice to meet all of you, even if it's under this circumstance," Ridge said. "You two first, let them know we've got guests."

"Were you in the military or something?" Summer asked.

Ridge laughed. "That obvious huh? Air force. My wife was at a doctor at Eglin Air Force Base in Florida, I was part of the Air Force Systems Command. I was sent to the hospital, we were instructed to put down people, sick or not…and that included my wife Ronnie. Couldn't do it. So I grabbed her, went back to base, cleared out on of the weapon's rooms and headed up to Gainesville, where our daughter Kim was a Sophomore at University of Florida. When we got up there, it was already bad…she had turned. I had to put her down, when I saw you…blond hair, thin…just for a minute I thought it was her. Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about, we've lost people too. Lot's of them," Summer told him.

A brown haired woman met them at the door. "Yeah Kyle she looks like a bear. Since when does a bear carry a bow and arrow?" she asked as she kissed Ridge. "Didn't I say don't let those boys out of your sight?"

"They aren't boys, and Zach can handle himself," Ridge told his wife. "This is Veronica, Ronnie. This is Maggie, Glenn and Summer. They've got a flat tire, I offered them shelter for the night," he said as he walked in.

Glenn looked around as young people between nineteen to twenty three came out of various offices. "What is this place?"

Ronnie smiled as she went to patch up Summer's arm. "Not to sure how much Ridge has told you. We went up to UF, it was to late for our daughter, but we found about twenty five survivors. We packed up a couple team busses. We've lost some people on the way, some took there own lives….some we lost to the Snappers. We were heading up to the CDC, hoped they were finding a cure," Ronnie stopped as she saw the look between Glenn and Summer. "What?"

"The CDC…it's gone," Glenn said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" a young woman asked coming out of the room.

"Glenn and I were there with our group, there was one wackadoodle scientist left. He let us in, fed us, gave us shelter then tried to blow us up," Summer said. "We lost one of us then, she decided to opt out, stay behind. But there wasn't a cure. And we're all infected…with whatever this is. You don't have to be bit or scratched, we all carry it."

Ronnie looked at Quinn. "That explains Kay…one of the girls, we found her in the bathroom at one of stops, she had opted out but before we could bury her she turned. Took out two more of us."

"You're lying…" the same young woman said.

"Stacey," Ridge warned.

"When did this happen?" Zach asked.

"About four months into the outbreak," Glenn said. "Boy you got lots of weapons."

"Like I said, cleared out a weapons locker, plus picked up few things on the way," Ridge answered.

"How many are you left?" Maggie asked.

"Total of twelve, been here a few weeks," Ronnie answered. "How about the three of you? Your welcome to join us if you don't have a group. I don't feel right about turning you out if you don't have anywhere else to go."

"We've got a group," Maggie answered.

"We were out on a supply run. Which by the way Glenn, thank you for convincing me that I needed to leave my pregnant mother to go out on a run like old times with the two of you. I swear if it's not bear traps or walkers jumping out of boxes now it's getting shot at," Summer teased him.

Ronnie looked up as she bandaged her arm. "Your mom's pregnant? How old is she? How far along?"

Summer looked at her. "She just turned thirty two, why? She had me young."

"Sorry, being an Air Force Doctor for over twenty five years, you spend a lot of time in different parts of the hospitals, or clinics. I've delivered a baby or two," Ronnie said as she finished wrapping her arm.

Summer looked at Glenn. "I just found my birthday present, can I keep her?"

Glenn burst out laughing. "Sorry, it's just…we lost a member of our original group a few months back when she went into labor. Summer had to perform a C section….Lori's son had to put her down. Summer's mom is married to Carl's dad so both of them, all of us actually, are a bit concerned."

"Oh sweetheart, I can imagine how scary that was," Ronnie said. "How old is Carl?"

"Thirteen," Maggie answered.

"At the time we had just settled in to where we were at, we were cut off by Walkers. Guess you call them Snappers. We had been on the run her whole pregnancy, and maybe she would have had a chance if Maggie's dad or my mom or Mar had been around," Summer said.

"The baby made it?" Ridge asked.

"Judith, she's fine. We look out for powdered formula every time we're out. We're going to start growing food when it gets warmer, so she'll have fresh food when it comes time for her to start eating baby food," Maggie said. "Glenn? Should we?"

"Look, we got a place, we're taking people in. But it's not up to us, we've got a council. I'm a member. It'll have to be cleared with them, but if you're all willing to pull your weight, it's shelter. We've had some problems, but hopefully that's over," Glenn admitted.

"How do we know we can trust them? We've had trouble with groups before," a girl about twenty asked.

"Stacey," Ridge warned. "We have had trouble with groups. Things like this, it either brings out the good or the bad in people."

Glenn, Maggie and Summer looked at each other. "Yeah we've had trouble with groups too," Glenn said. "We've learned that the way we survive is to keep our humanity, find people like us, help them out. It makes us stronger against the people that lose there humanity."

Ronnie looked at him. "What did you do before this?"

"Delivered pizza's," Glenn answered.

Summer grinned. "Yeah I know right?" she asked as she saw the woman's face.

Rick and Jewel's POV:

Jewel pulled the jacket around her and walked over to where Rick was. "They aren't back yet?"

"No, Daryl and I will look first thing in the morning. You know they are smart. If they saw that they couldn't make it back in time, they would look for shelter for the night. Let's go back inside," Rick told her as he kissed her. "Merle's taking night shift on guard duty, he'll let us know if they come in."

"They shouldn't be traveling at night," Jewel said as they walked back into the prison.

Rick tried not to laugh. She was worried about them not being back but also worried about them not traveling at night. "You're right, which is why they probably aren't back."

Carl and Mitch popped out of the cell. "They're not back?" Carl asked.

"No, but you know that they won't be traveling at night," Rick told them.

"Daryl said that tire wouldn't make it after this run, could just have a flat tire," Mitch suggested.

"Daryl said the same thing. Carol watching Judy?" Rick asked.

"Mar took her, said she'd keep her for the night," Mitch said. "So you could rest," he said to Jewel.

"Alright, both of you in bed. Don't stay up reading comic books to late," Rick said.

"Night guys," Jewel said as she went up to there room and smiled as she watched Rick closed the door. She hated to admit that she loved the way he was when they were alone, enjoying her being pregnant.

"Jacket off," Rick said as he kissed her. "How's peanut doing?"

Jewel laughed as she took off the coat. "Hasn't been bothered by smells for a week," she said as she kissed him. "I have to admit I like peanut better then turkey."

Rick laughed as he ran his hand down her stomach. "Yeah me too. Can't wait to see you start showing. Though you are showing in other ways," he grinned.

"Yeah the milk factory is growing," Jewel said with a laugh as she laid down on the bed. "You think they're alright?"

Rick kissed her again and touched her face. "I know that Glenn, Maggie and Summer make a good team. They are smart, they are wise, they are protective of each other. They wouldn't do anything stupid. They know how to survive," he said as he kissed her again. "I know you are worried, so am I. But peanut needs a calm environment. Alright, so I know that is a bit hard to fulfill considering the time we're living in, but you know what I mean," he said with a laugh.

"Promise me something?" Jewel asked with a smile.

"Anything, Mrs. Grimes, you know that," Rick said as he kissed her.

"Promise me we'll do this every night possible? I don't know…I kinda like this alone time, you being the way you are about me being pregnant. I don't care if we have Judy or not, just you'll still do this?" Jewel asked.

Rick smiled. "That isn't ever going to stop, Mrs. Grimes."

"Thank you Mr. Grimes," Jewel said as she ran her hand up his face. "I sure hope they find razors," she said with a laugh.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 113**

**Author's Note: Reviews and follower's make me happy! More reviews please, love you all. It really thrills me! So I get the vibe that Michonne can be gone for a while and show up now and then. So she doesn't know the news yet. I live in South Florida. I'm a Hurricane, the Gators are our rivals. **

Group POV:

Jewel and Rick walked down to get some food. Jewel grinned as she saw Michonne. "When did you get back?"

"Early," Michonne said as she hugged her. "Heard we got some missing people to go look for?"

"You just got back, you don't have to go," Carol told her. "How are you feeling Jewel? Up for some meat?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright," Jewel told her as she sat down.

Michonne looked at her. "You've been sick?"

Rick tried not to grin. "Morning sickness."

Michonne looked at Jewel and sat down. "When did this happen? Do I need to beat this ones ass for you?" she asked.

Jewel laughed. "No, it's alright. It's a good thing. I'm about nine weeks along," she said. "Happened the night we chased the Governor away."

"Well that's one hell of a way to celebrate. You need anything?" Michonne asked.

"Peanut butter, everyone's keeping an eye out for peanut butter," Ty told her. "Rick they aren't back yet? You want help looking?"

"Yeah we could use the eyes. Daryl's packing up a car. We're pretty sure it's a flat tire," Rick said. "Whose on guard duty?"

"Sasha and Karen," Tyreese answered.

Michonne stood up. "I'm going."

"You just got back," Jewel said. "You must be tired."

"I'll rest when we get them back," Michonne said.

"Dad, can I go?" Carl asked.

"Me too," Lexi offered as she came in.

"No," both Ty and Carl said.

"Dad, come on I can do this, you know I can," Carl told Rick.

Michonne looked at Carl. "Hey, Carl, can I talk to you over here for a minute? You to Lexi."

Jewel nodded at Rick and Ty to let them go.

Carl sighed. "Michonne we can do this."

"I don't doubt that you can. I know that they don't doubt it either. But, Jewel's already worried sick about Summer right?" she asked the teens.

"Yes," Carl admitted.

"And she thinks of you as a son, right?" Michonne asked.

"Yes," Carl answered.

"Jewel's going to be worried about your dad and Daryl being out there, she doesn't need to add you to it," Michonne told him. "And Lexi, the same goes for you. You know Jewel is a mother at heart, she's going to stress over any of you young ones. So I know that both of you are capable but I'm asking you to think about Jewel and the baby right now."

Carl and Lexi looked at each other. "Alright," Carl said.

"Good, just help her with Judy," Michonne said as she walked them back.

Rick mouthed a thank you to the other woman. "You got this Carl?"

"We got this," Carl answered.

Rick squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you," he said as he went over to kiss Jewel. "We'll bring them back."

"I know," Jewel answered.

Jes came in. "They're back and they brought company!" she announced.

Jewel looked at Rick as she got up and went out with them. They watched as the bus with a faded Gator logo on the side pull up.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked.

"Guess this is going to be interesting," Hershel said.

Glenn got out of the bus first. "First, she's fine," he said really fast. "It was a mistake, an accident, and she's alright."

"Which she are we talking about?" Jewel asked as Mar came out.

"Summer…" Glenn said. "Summer get out here now before I have a bunch of people getting mad at me!"

Summer shook her head as she came out. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound," she said.

Rick and Daryl both stepped up. "Summer what happened?" Rick asked.

"Got mistaken for a bear. I know….I'm the oddest looking bear in the world," Summer said as she hugged Rick. "We got a flat tire, the gun shot came out of no where, grazed me. For the most part they are good people."

"Summer, if you keep bringing home strays, I'm not letting' you out of my sight," Merle said.

"How many?" Rick asked Glenn.

"Twelve, mostly college age students for University of Miami. The leaders were Air Force, there daughter was attending school up there, they got there to late to save her but saved others," Glenn said.

"Alright, let's get them some food, then we'll have the group leaders meet with the council. Rick, Jewel, think you two should be in there," Hershel said.

Jewel nodded as she hugged Summer. "You had me worried sick. A bear huh? I got to meet this idiot that mistook you for a bear."

"Obviously needs a lesson in when bears hibernate," Daryl huffed.

Joey grinned as he came out. "Thought we were going to have to rescue you," he said.

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Summer said.

"So which one of these idiots shot you?" Daryl asked.

"Shot? You were shot?" Joey asked.

"Mistaken for a bear," Summer said. "I'm cold, let's go inside."

"Good idea," Mar said as she hugged her. "Glad to see that trouble still finds you. I was getting worried."

"Gee thanks," Summer said. "When did you get back Michonne?"

"Just a few hours ago, was going to come look for you. Glad you saved us the trip. You alright?" Michonne asked.

"I'm alright. Did you find him?" Summer asked.

"No, not yet," Michonne answered.

Council POV:

Jewel rubbed her arm as everyone came in.

"You cold?" Rick asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah a little," Jewel admitted.

"Here," Rick said as he handed her an extra blanket. "You don't have to be here, I can give my input."

"I'm fine Rick," Jewel said as she kissed her.

Hershel nodded. "You've met Glenn, this is Sasha, Carol, Daryl and I'm Hershel. This is the girls parents that was shot, Rick and Jewel. Glenn already told us what happened and that you took them in for the night. I appreciate that. I'm Glenn's father in law, and Maggie's father. Daryl is Summer's uncle. So we just need to know your story and ask you a few questions."

Ridge and Ronnie looked at each other, Ronnie nodding to Ridge. "Like I told Glenn last night, Ronnie and I were both in the Air Force, stationed at Eglin in Florida when all this went down. Both of us had joined right out of high school, met in our first duty station. Been together for twenty five years, until this all happened, didn't realize how precious each day was. We loaded up a car, headed up to University of Miami, to get our daughter, Kim. She was a sophomore. By the time we got there….all hell broke lose," Ridge explained.

"We couldn't believe how fast it spread, how fast things went from bad to worse," Ronnie said as she pulled her long brown hair up in a bun. "We…saw Kim, but she was one of those things…Ridge had to put her down," Ronnie said with sadness in her voice.

Carol looked up. "I'm sorry, I know how hard that is. My daughter Sophia…got bit, I had to put her down. Anyone would have done it, but it had to be me, I brought her into this world, I was the one that needed to take her out."

Ridge nodded. "Worse pain ever. But Ronnie and I were both command, and though we allowed ourselves to miss her, we had to help. We found survivors hunkered down in a couple offices, some were just seniors in high school on a scouting trip. We raided the campus for medical supplies, anything that could be used for weapons, packed up food. College kids have a lot of junk food, worked in our favor for a while."

"Got a couple of the team busses, used one just for supplies, cots, beds, things like that. Had to dump it after a few months, taking to much gas to support both. Plus we had lost some people since we started," Ronnie said.

"We kept on moving, kept on making a plan. We were ultimately planning on heading to the CDC, but Glenn said that some of you were there, and it's gone?" Ridge asked.

Carol, Jewel, Rick and Glenn raised there hands, Daryl just nodded a reply.

"So you've all been together for a while," Ronnie said.

"There was sixteen of us from the Atlanta camp, seventeen but Jim got bit and begged to be left behind before we got there," Rick said.

"That number is half now, but we met Hershel and his daughters on the farm, Hershel saved Carl. We've been together for over a year now. Mar is a friend of mine from before the turn, we worked together. We're nurses. Daryl and me we thought we lost our other brother, but luckily he found us. Sasha and her siblings joined us a little over a couple months ago," Jewel explained as she leaned on Rick's shoulder.

"We know what it's like to survive, can't do it without people no more," Daryl said.

"You willing to pull your weight? Help with what's needed?" Sasha asked.

"Everyone pulls guard duty or gate duty, unless they got a job like in the infirmary. But sometimes, like Jewel and Mar will volunteer to go on runs or do guard duty cause it's slow," Carol said.

Jewel laughed. "Yeah or get pregnant, you even look at a crow brow and someone's about ready to pick you up and put you over there shoulders and deposit you in the prison," she said.

Sasha laughed. "Yeah, Ty told me about that."

"Seriously, I have two older brothers, I don't need a younger one. Wait I've got lots of them, never mind," Jewel said as she dug in the coat pocket. "Ah peanut butter crackers," she said as she grinned. "Maggie found a box."

Rick laughed as he kissed her. "This is going to get interesting."

"We're on a peanut butter watch when we go out. By the time this baby's born, Jewel will have all the peanut butter we can find," Glenn said with a laugh.

"This one had cravings for Sardines," Ridge said as he nudged Ronnie's arm.

Jewel wrinkled up her nose. "Yeah, the smells would kill me with this one."

"So you agree?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, it'll be good to have more eyes to watch us and we'll watch you to," Ronnie answered.

"How many Walker's have you killed?" Hershel asked.

"Snapper's," Glenn said.

Ridge and Ronnie looked at each other. "To many to even think about. I think we took out the whole Gator Basketball team to get one of the busses," Ridge said.

"How many people?" Carol asked.

"I killed four of my men when we had orders to take down everyone at the hospital, including my wife. I've killed three more protecting the girls in our group," Ridge said.

"I've put down three people that had been bit about a month ago. Had no choice, they didn't want to turn, and they didn't have the guts to do it there selves," Ronnie answered.

"I've tried to protect her and the group the best I could from doing things like that," Ridge said.

"The guy who shot my daughter?" Jewel asked.

"Kyle. He was a freshman, had a scholarship. He's not a hot head, and he's not very good with a gun," Ronnie said.

"Thank goodness for that," Jewel said.

"He's jumpy, wants to prove himself, it gets him in more trouble then it's worth at times, like now," Ridge says.

"He don't carry a gun until one of us can judge him on it," Daryl says.

"Give proper instruction," Rick added.

"Most of them need proper instruction, we've done what we could. Zach, Allie, Bruce, and Andy are our best shots, they are also our best supply runners. Zach and Bruce both grew up hunting. Ellie and Stacey are our hand to hand combat specialist. Ellie had been taking self defense since she was thirteen. Sean and Taylor are runner's, Sean's a little bit better on weapons then Taylor, she can aim and hit things but needs time to set it up. Damion and Kyle they are our worst shots. They're good at knives, but guns, hopeless," Ridge said. "And I've been instructing weapons for a while."

Glenn looked around the group. "Welcome."

"We'll get you all settled in D Block," Carol said as she instructed them to follow.


	114. Chapter 114

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 114**

**Author's Note: First, this chapter did not want to be written, in any way possible. I wanted to show conflict with the new group and old. I also wanted to show how much the old group (including Merle) care for each other. And I also wanted to have a moment for Glenn. SOOOOOOOOOOOO….I wrote some, came back to it, deleted it, came back to it, deleted it (See a pattern?) So let's try this way. Please review I'm begging because this was a pain in the toucas to write! I'm actually happy with this version!**

Group POV:

Hershel sat down with Rick, Carl, Jewel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Mitch, Mar, Daryl, Summer and Carol at the table. "Do you think that they'll fit in well?"

"They seem like good people, had a hard time of it," Beth commented.

Mitch gave a small laugh. "Haven't we all Beth?"

"Maggie, Summer and I wouldn't have brought them in if we thought they were trouble," Glenn said.

"Except for the one that mistook my niece for a bear," Daryl said.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm just not going around him when he's got a weapon."

"Summer, I swear if you weren't such a good hunter, we'd wrap you in bubble wrap and keep you in your room," Carl teased her.

"Now that isn't half bad of an idea," Rick said as Jewel took Judith.

"Could have happened to anyone," Maggie said.

"But it didn't, it happened to Summer," Carl teased back.

"Don't make take the hat," Summer warned him.

Hershel gave a small smile as he looked around the table. "This is what matters, right here, right now. We've made something that other people would kill for. If one good thing came out of the end of the world it's this. I've been blessed with friends that I wouldn't have known before this. Two marriages and a new life were created out of time of hardship. Life isn't easy, but right now, right here at this table, we can believe that life is worth living with the right people."

Glenn smiled. "Keep holding on for a little bit right? It may not always be this easy," he told them.

"But it is right now, and that's what matters. We've got to hold onto times like this, so when things go bad, we remember there is hope," Rick said as he touched Judy's face and kissed Jewel. "We remember what we're fighting for."

"A little bit sappy, Rick," Daryl told him.

Mar hit his knee. "Oh, it's cute," she told Daryl.

"Damn romance novel," Daryl huffed.

"Yes and we're part of it," Mar reminded him.

Carol and Jewel laughed. "She's got a point, big brother," Jewel said.

"Can't believe that the new group was holding out for the CDC, God that feels like so long ago," Carol said.

"In this day and time, it was so long ago," Summer said as she kissed the top of Mitch's head. "I know you're missing Luke, you ever want to talk, and we're all here."

"I know, don't worry. I talk to Mar and Daryl," Mitch told her.

"That's the first night I kissed you," Rick told Jewel.

"Wait you kissed mom at the CDC? You never told me that dad kissed you at the CDC," Summer said as she glared at her mother.

"I'm thinkin' that's not something your mother was going to come runnin' to her 15 year old daughter at the time about," Daryl told her.

Rick laughed. "It was just a kiss, a kiss that if I let your mother forget about and didn't try to get her to drop her guard, we certainly wouldn't be expecting a baby right now."

"Dixon's can be stubborn," Summer said with a grin. "Yes, isn't that right Lady bug? And baby brother or baby sister is part Dixon and part Grimes, definitely a force to be reckoned with!"

Jewel turned her head to the familiar sound of yelling. "That's Merle."

Daryl sighed as he got up. "I'll go see what's going on."

"We'll go with you," Rick told him.

Newcomer's POV (mixed in with Woodbury and Merle and Jes):

One of the girls looked around the cells. "I kinda liked the clinic better; this is…I mean…a prison?"

"Taylor, baggers can't be choosers," Stacey told her. "We've got a roof over our head, food in our stomach, and people to look out for us. It's not a bad set up," Stacey said.

The black haired girl looked over at Taylor. "It's a prison."

"Don't look at it like that; look at it as your room. You can hang things up, put up a privacy blanket. It can be real cozy. I'm Mika," the young girl introduced. "My sister and I are across the hall."

Taylor smiled. "I'm Taylor Walton, this is Stacey Kingston."

"Where are you originally from?" Mika asked.

"I'm originally from Minnesota," Taylor said. "I was tired of the winters up there, went to college in Florida. No SNOW. Kinda glad of that now, can't imagine surviving winters in Minnesota during this."

Stacey smiled. "Louisiana, Shreveport," she answered.

"I've never been out of Georgia," Mika said. "If you need anything, let me know. I better get back before my dad starts wondering where I am," she said as she disappeared as fast as she came.

Taylor laughed. "That was interesting."

Jes sighed as she leaned against the wall outside the cells. "We can put one set of boys or a set of girls over in C Block, got some empty cells there."

"I'd like to keep everyone close," Ridge told her.

"Sure you would, but we're out of room in here and tight quarters," Merle answered. "We aint movin' people who are already settled in, so either you let two of these college students move and be big boys and girls, or you can all pack up and turn around."

"Merle," Jes said in a warning tone. "I know you all been together for a while, we get that. But look around, we don't have the room here. We can start clearing E Block; have to any way with all the new people coming in. But right now, the only thing we can offer is C Block."

"If there's room in C Block then why don't we all move in there?" Ridge suggested.

"We got room, but not a whole lot, plus we are tryin' to keep our family together just like you are," Merle said.

"Well then you understand why any of us feel uncomfortable moving away from each other," Andy said.

"Andy," Ridge warned. Andy was the hot head of the group. He had a temper and Ridge tried to keep it under control. He had a feeling that Merle and him could easily but heads.

"No, Ridge. This redneck can move some of his people over here so we can all have room together. Otherwise, we can just over take it," Andy said.

Merle arched an eyebrow and moved closer. "Do you have some kind of Army that I aint seeing? You come in here, making threats to the people that are offering you a roof, a bed and food? And this redneck is the one that goes hunting to put meat in your stomach, so you better step off real fast. I consider that a threat against me and my own, you only get one; next one is me taking you out on a little hunt, and I'll be returning by myself."

"Merle, take it easy," Jes warned.

"What's going on here?" Ronnie asked as she came out of a cell with Zach.

"One of your charges just threatened my family," Merle said. "Little brat here is lucky I've learned some self-control, otherwise he'd already be in a world of hurt," he said. "I got guard duty, takin' it from Jewel," he told Jes as he started to walk out.

"Yeah just like a Red Neck to walk out on a conversation, we weren't done," Andy said as he followed him to the main area.

Merle turned. "We were done boy. We were done when you threatened my family! You think you're big enough to take me on boy?"

Whole group POV:

Jes sighed as she followed them outside, quickly joined by the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Jewel asked Jes.

"This asswipe threatened my family, that's what happened," Merle said as he held the boy in place.

"Merle, calm down, I'm sure you misunderstood," Daryl tried to reason with his brother.

"You want to tell them what you said? Not so big and threatening now that you see everyone are you? Go on, you tell them what you said big mouth," Merle told them.

Andy looked at him. "He was trying to split up my group cause there wasn't enough room. So I said that some of you can move to D block, or we could just take it over," the boy admitted.

"That's not going to happen," Rick told him as he stepped forward.

"Dude, I've seen them protect their own, and that's just the wrong thing to say," Axel told them.

"Who the hell made you people the boss? I see a problem, we aint separating, so you got to do what you got to do," Andy said.

"Andy, cool it," Ronnie warned.

"We brought you in, we're giving you a place to stay and you want to try and make a power play? Gratitude isn't a strong point of yours is it?" Jewel asked.

"Just cause you brought us in doesn't mean you're in charge, things change real quick," Andy hissed.

"Andy stop it!" Zach warned.

Carl, Daryl, Merle, Rick Jes, Summer Carol and Glenn raised their guns at him. "You listen here, and you listen well. We fought for this prison, we drew blood. We had a homicidal maniac knock down our gates and we fought him. So, a little frat boy isn't coming in here and threaten my family. You aren't a teenager so I don't have to go through Ronnie and Ridge, this isn't on them. This is on you. So let's understand this right now, you aint got a say in this. I don't want him carrying a weapon, Hershel. Not until he learns some damn manners," Rick said.

"Hand it over Andy," Ridge told him.

"Are you all just going to let them give us orders like we're some sort of cattle?" Andy asked.

"You can either hand over your weapon or you can leave," Glenn told him.

Andy looked at the others in the group. "Fine we'll go."

"No, you didn't understand. YOU'LL go, not them. They aren't coming in here making demands, and they certainly aren't threatening people that I care about. Merle, move out of the way, Andy and I need to have a little chat," Glenn said.

"He's got this brother," Daryl told Merle.

Glenn punched the kid and unarmed him and bent down. "I get it that you don't want to be separated from your family. Been together since the beginning, done some things you probably didn't think was possible. So have we," Glenn said. "Jewel, Summer, Daryl, Carl, Carol, Mitch, Rick and me we've been together since the start, Merle too but things happened and he was left behind. We've been with Maggie, Beth and Hershel when they saved Carl's life. We found Mar during the summer. So the group of us, we've been through hell and back together. And we're still here. We've lost people, I'm sure that you have too. But, see I vouched for your crew, so you coming in and threatening my family, that's not going to stand. Every one of us standing back there have bonded in some way somehow, beyond friendship. I'm sure you have too. So, if you want to threaten anyone of them, I'm going to take it real personally. I brought you here; I'm taking charge of it. Not Maggie and not Summer. I'm making this on me. You look at them wrong, you say a word like that, walkers' aren't going to be your problem. You want to talk like a man, then I'm going to treat you like a man. So get your ass up and we're going back to D block. I will lock you in if we're going to have a problem," Glenn said as he stepped back and let the young man get up.

"There's not going to be a problem is there Andy?" Ridge asked.

Ronnie sighed. "We've talked about putting him out on his own several times. I just didn't feel right about anyone going on their own, safety in numbers."

"May be safety in numbers, but one trouble maker in the group it makes waves," Merle told them.

Jewel, Rick, Daryl, Jes, Carol, and Mar looked at him. "Speaking from experience big brother?" Jewel teased.

"You know I am now, go I've got your guard shift and I don't want Sasha yelling at me for being late," Merle said with a smirk as he walked away.

"I think Hell's freezing over," Maggie said.

"Maggie," Hershel warned with a chuckle.

Jewel laughed as Judith fussed a little. "Yes its cold out here isn't it little girl? Let's go inside and get you ready for bed."


End file.
